El verdadero enemigo
by Haoyoh Asakura
Summary: Tras la última batalla con Shredder, los chicos se recuperan de sus heridas en la granja. Al volver a su hogar, un accidente los obliga a refugiarse en una casa abandonada,donde descubren un mundo paranormal y un secreto familiar desconcertante.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia esta basada en hechos reales…no, no es cierto, tampoco esta inspirada en ninguna película. Solo tomé algunos hechos de relatos populares y cree mi propia versión. Nada de lo que aquí se comenta fue o tiene que ser real. En el fanfic he usado algunos términos religiosos, católicos de hecho, solo aviso en caso de que te molesten, pues el tema es sobrenatural y por lo general, la religión siempre es abordada en estas tramas.

El carácter de algunos personajes esta orientado a viejas costumbres japonesas (Entiéndase Splinter) en caso de que les extrañe su raro comportamiento. También se tocan palabras obscenas y quizás algunas escenas subidas de tono…aún no llego tan lejos y no sé si pasara, por lo que prefiero advertir desde antes. En caso de que nada de lo anterior sea de tu agrado, mejor la dejamos aquí y buena suerte, no quiero que por mi culpa se perturben o perviertan más de lo que ya deben estar... ¡Je, je! Mala broma…

Las tortugas ninja desgraciadamente no me pertenecen ToT…

Por lo que no gano nada de dinero al escribir de esta maravillosa serie, todos los derechos y demás cosas aburridas, son asunto de sus autores y compañía correspondiente. El verdadero enemigo esta dedicada a mi querida hermana Stella Magdala Umbrae. Que me orienta y ayuda cuando más la necesito. Besos…

Que empiece la función…

TMNT

El verdadero enemigo.

Por Haoyoh Asakura.

Capitulo 1.

Habían pasado al menos tres meses desde la última batalla contra Oroku Saki…Shredder. Hamato Yoshi se apareció en un sueño a Splinter, su fiel mascota, para pedirle que acabara con el más terrible enemigo de los Utrom, antes de que éste lograra partir a su planeta natal y eliminara a todos los de su especie. Splinter acepta honrado la misión de su maestro y sin perder tiempo, el viejo roedor junto a sus cuatro hijos y amigos humanos, dan inicio a la batalla final contra uno de sus peores enemigos. La batalla fue feroz, todo el combate se realizó dentro de una nave espacial fuera del planeta tierra. Utilizando una enorme armadura computarizada, Shredder casi elimina a los chicos, uno por uno. Las bajas fueron muchas, pero no mortales, la fuerza del enemigo los obligó a tomar una difícil decisión…detonar la nave con todos sus tripulantes dentro, incluidos ellos…

Por suerte, al final, los Utroms detuvieron el tiempo, justo en plena explosión. Rescataron a las tortugas junto a su maestro, el maligno alienígena fue exiliado y sus seguidores castigados por sus crímenes contra la humanidad. Así, todos ganaron… una raza fue salvada, una gran parte de la mafia fue extirpada y Splinter cumplió con la promesa hecha a su maestro…pero, no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas. Hubo algo en la misión, que no dejó satisfecho al anciano roedor…y a cualquier costo, se encargaría de corregir cierto error que ocurrió en su equipo.

Como en todas las grandes batallas, los héroes salen heridos. Nuestros amigos no fueron la excepción, el primer trimestre de convalecencia fue muy difícil para los jóvenes guerreros y su viejo maestro. Gracias a Casey y Abril, poco a poco, todos se fueron recuperando de sus fracturas en la granja de la abuela. Donatello ya prácticamente había recuperado toda la fuerza y movilidad de su brazo derecho. Rafael y Miguel Ángel ya caminaban y realizaban sus antiguas actividades después de sus lesiones en espalda y piernas respectivamente. Splinter se veía mejor, su piel se recuperaba en un 75% de las quemaduras sufridas, con el tiempo esperaban ver que su pelaje creciera nuevamente, pero por ahora se protegía con algunas vendas.

Extrañamente, Leonardo, quien había sido atravesado con su propia espada en el hombro izquierdo, a manos de Karai, era el que más estaba tardando en su mejoría. Su cuerpo no trabajaba al mismo ritmo que los demás, sus defensas estaban muy bajas y en más de una ocasión había sufrido de mareos y desvanecimientos. Sus hermanos y amigos estaban preocupados por su lenta recuperación, ya hacía tiempo que lo notaban bastante cambiado…estaba distraído, cansado y cabizbajo. Él era el error que Splinter deseaba corregir, algo había en el chico que lo hacía descuidar sus deberes como líder y de cualquier forma, Hamato Splinter lo haría volver a sus obligaciones.

Sin esperar a que se recupere su primogénito de todas sus heridas, Splinter dio inicio a fuertes entrenamientos en la vieja granja, ya que en su opinión, el líder es quien debe dar el ejemplo de fortaleza y perseverancia ante todo y sin importar sus lesiones, además, necesitaba volver a poner en forma a sus alumnos lo antes posible, ya que pronto volverían a la ciudad y sin Shredder en ella, las mafias y pandillas volverían a hacer de las suyas. También, había otra razón por la que quería que Leonardo se integrara de inmediato a las prácticas, el viejo roedor acababa de adquirir una nueva estudiante. Abril O'neil llevaba tiempo deseando ingresar a la clase del maestro Splinter, aprender ninjitsu junto a los chicos. Por fin se atrevió a pedirle que la tomara como alumna y esta era su primera sesión, Splinter necesitaba que su hijo mayor le ayudara a darle los primeros movimientos, como corresponde a su rango.

Pero como era de esperarse, la precaria condición del chico, no le permitió rendir un 100% en cada ejercicio. Su desempeño fue el peor que haya tenido en toda su vida. No resistió los entrenamientos, no completaba las carreras de calentamiento, no se concentraba en la meditación, no comprendía las teorías y técnicas que su maestro mostraba, a pesar de ya haberlas estudiado y practicado antes en la guarida. Splinter estaba furioso y no se molestaba en ocultarlo…Rafael también se veía enfadado, pero la pregunta era… ¿Con quién?

El tiempo en la cabaña de la abuela de Casey terminó, por ordenes de Splinter. Pues según él ya era hora de volver a Nueva York. El clima era incierto, las lluvias eran constantes y amenazaban con volverse tormentosas. Viajando en la camioneta familiar, un viejo modelo sin nada de armamento, el cual es utilizado por los chicos para salir de paseo y pasar inadvertidos, cuenta con solo los asientos del piloto y copiloto respectivamente. En la parte trasera del vehículo no hay más asientos, el piso esta alfombrado y ahora, lleno de mantas para el uso de cualquiera que las necesite.

Mientras Rafa y Casey compran algunas cosas en el único establecimiento que hay en la carretera rumbo a Nueva York. Splinter medita dentro del auto en el extremo cerca del copiloto. Mike, Don y Abril revisan a Leonardo al fondo del camión, ya que aún continua bastante desmejorado. Después de retirar el termómetro de la boca de su hermano, Donny lee las lecturas del aparato.

- 38 grados, como me lo esperaba, tienes fiebre.- Miguel que trae consigo otra manta para su hermano mayor, dice a su compañero.

- ¡Daahh! Te lo dije genio, ha estado muy raro últimamente, además, está estornudando mucho.- apenas terminó el chico de bandana naranja de decir esto, cuando se escuchó un estornudo proveniente del joven de ropas azules.- Ya ves…te lo dije.-

- Quizás por eso te fue tan mal en las prácticas ¿No crees?- Abril miró a su amigo con una sonrisa amable en su rostro, Leonardo apenado y sin mirar a nadie, apenas le dirigió unas pocas palabras.

- La…lamento no haber podido…ayudarte…Abril…- luego dirigió e inclinó su cabeza rumbo a la puerta de metal y se ocultó en la manta que Miguel Ángel le entregó. Comprendiendo que se refiere a la práctica en la granja, la chica contestó con total calma.

- No te preocupes por eso Leo, estas un poco resfriado, comprendo que no hayas podido ayudarme.- Donny, quien no estaba del todo de acuerdo con esa teoría agregó a la conversación.

- ¡Mmm!…Quizás, pero todo esto esta muy raro.-

Donatello, a pesar de no ser médico, es el encargado de atender los diversos padecimientos de su familia, desgraciadamente su conocimiento en la materia es muy limitado en comparación con sus estudios científicos. Por lo que, tras haber notado el extraño comportamiento de su hermano, aún no da con su problema…esto parece tener varios meses y comienza a preocuparle.

Hace mucho que el joven genio se había percatado de la falta de concentración de Leonardo. Ya tenía tiempo comportándose un poco…fuera de lo "Normal." A veces lo notaba ausente y cansado, otras más, triste y reservado. Al preguntarle lo que pasaba, este siempre le decía que todo estaba bien, que solo se excedía al entrenar, eso era fácil de creerle, pero esa melancolía ya empezaba a inquietarle.

Todo lo anterior ya venía disgustando también a Rafael, pues desde hace tiempo creía que Leo y Karai se "Entendían" de una manera "Romántica"…pensaba equivocadamente que la tristeza de su hermano, se debía al hecho de que Karai junto a Shredder, había recibido una condena y ahora se encontraba tan lejos de él, que ya no volvería a ver a la chica de sus sueños ó como sea que la viera. Realmente detestaba la idea de que Leonardo se dejase al abandono por esa...hija de su put#$%/&%$dre...

Dentro de la tienda y aprovechando el clima, Rafael acompaña a Casey en las compras, usando ropa gruesa, gorro, bufanda y guantes, para ocultar su verdadera identidad. Nadie le prestaba atención, el ambiente se volvía cada vez más frío debido a la gran vegetación del lugar y la mayoría vestía como él. Mirando el refrigerador de las cervezas. Jones grita a Rafa que está entretenido mirando las bolsas de frituras en el otro pasillo.

- ¡Hey! ¿Llevamos cerveza?-

- ¿Tú qué crees?- contesta el chico gruñón.

- Que no…porque ya sabes quien, se enojará si la descubre.- refiriéndose a Splinter y a Leonardo, molesto ante tal respuesta, Rafa grita sin pena.

- A ya sabes quien, le vale madre lo que yo haga…y el otro apenas si sabe donde tiene la cabeza, así que llévala.- El guerrero de las calles se encoje de hombros y saca dos paquetes de seis cervezas en lata, al mismo tiempo que los mete en el carrito, Raph también agrega cuatro bolsas jumbo de papas fritas, pues a pesar de no ser una enorme tienda, el negocio cuenta con coches para cargar la mercancía.

- Bien...- agrega Casey mirando una pequeña lista.- Llevamos sodas, papas, cerveza, agua en botellas pequeñas y leche.- extrañado, el chico de rojo pregunta al tiempo que le arrebata la lista y la lee.

- ¿Leche…dónde dice?-

- Aquí, supongo que es para tus hermanos.- Rafael levanta la vista al cielo en señal de inconformidad y devuelve la nota…de Miguel y Don quizás lo toleraba ¿Pero de Leonardo? Ya estaba en edad de probar algo más fuerte ¿No?…Ambos amigos continuaron con sus compras, hasta llegar a terminar la lista, al momento de pagar, Casey recordó algo más que no apuntó.

- ¡Ah sí! También cóbrese unos antigripales.-

- Sí señor.- mientras el empleado busca el medicamento, Casey se dirige a Rafa, quien curiosea entre los dulces, en busca de su chocolate favorito.

- ¡Oye!...- llama la atención de la joven tortuga.

- ¿Mmm?-

- ¿No crees que Leo ha estado muy raro?-

- Él siempre ha sido raro.- responde sin interés Rafael mientras lee los ingredientes de los chocolates.- ¿Porqué la pregunta?-

- ¿Cómo que por qué? jamás lo había visto… así desde que lo conozco, él siempre ha sido el mejor en las clases de Splinter, pero últimamente…digo, ¡Estuvo peor que Abril!-

Con un gesto en su rostro, Rafael le da la razón a su amigo…aunque no quiera admitirlo ha visto que Leonardo ha actuado de forma irregular desde que salieran victoriosos del combate contra Shredder. Primero pensó que Karai le había hecho algo más en su pelea, pero el chico fue herido con sus propias katanas, las cuales estaban libres de cualquier veneno ó químico tóxico. Luego culpó al clima, probablemente pescó algún resfriado, pero su hermano no ha faltado a una lección en su joven vida, ya sea por enfermedad ó fractura, pues según él, el enemigo no se detendrá al verte mal herido…hay que saber como defenderte cuando estés en desventaja, mayor razón para extrañarse de su forma de actuar. Por último hizo responsable una vez más a la hija de Shredder, la cual parecía ver a su hermano con otros ojos…quizás Leonardo si le correspondía y por eso se le ve tan triste, incluso… lo había escuchado llorar en la madrugada ó cuando este creía que estaba solo. Francamente no sabía como preguntarle lo que realmente le estaba pasando…no se atrevía a acercarse a su hermano…

Cuando regresaron a la camioneta, Rafa tomó el lugar del chofer. Al entrar al vehículo, al primero que vio fue a su sensei, quien se encontraba sumergido en su mundo espiritual, mientras sus hermanos y amiga, atendían a Leo. Eso lo enfureció. Pues no entendía como Splinter podía ignorar a su "Consentido" en un momento como este, ya no solo como maestro, sino como padre, su hermano estaba enfermo, debería atenderle, pero tal parece que el fallar en un entrenamiento, te borraba por completo de la gracia del roedor.

Después de dedicarle una mirada de rencor a su padre, miró a donde se encontraban los demás. Vio que Leo se cubría nuevamente para estornudar, mientras que Abril, Don y Mike le convencían para que se recostara, sin mucho éxito...quizás por culpa de su sensei, tal vez Leonardo no quería verse tan enfermo ante su padre y por ello permanecía sentado. De pronto, la temperamental tortuga alzó la voz y dijo…

- ¡Miguel Ángel! Ven.- el menor de los quelonios, al ver que llegó la comida, atendió de inmediato el llamado de su hermano. Mientras Migue escarbaba en la bolsa, Rafa le dijo.- Aquí está la medicina y algunas bebidas, repártelas.- pasaron unos minutos, en lo que se alistaba para conducir, veía todo lo que pasaba atrás del camión. Al percatarse de la apatía de Leonardo, empezó a meditar la posibilidad de permitirle una relación amorosa con esa tipa, si es que logra salir libre de su condena. Por mucho que la deteste, pero no quiere verle triste…que trabajo le iba a costar aceptarla, pensaba el guerrero escarlata.

Pasaron más de dos horas de camino y este parecía no tener fin. El clima tan inestable que se mostraba, cumplió sus amenazas y los acompañó con un fuerte aguacero y relámpagos estruendosos. Casey miraba la autopista, en busca de algún punto que le sirviera para ubicarse, al tiempo que discutía con el chofer por su pésima labor.

- ¡Ya te perdiste! ¡Pedazo de animal! Tan fácil que es seguir la carretera y la…&$% regaste.- reclamaba Casey en voz alta…al menos entre él y Rafa eso es normal.

- ¡El camino no tiene ninguna otra salida! ¿Cómo crees que me voy a perder? ¡Baboso!-

- ¿Qué cómo te vas a perder? ¡Así como lo estas haciendo! ¡Quelonio de aguamala!-

- El único perdido aquí ¡Es tu cerebro! ¡Barata imitación de homosapiens!-

Las alegatas y supuestas groserías siguieron por varios minutos mas, Abril, Donny y Mickey reían divertidos ante el show montado por los chóferes. Splinter por su parte no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de que el espectáculo de Rafael y Casey fuera gracioso, por el contrarío, le parecía una total falta de respeto a su persona como adulto mayor, padre y maestro artemarcialista que es. Con la mirada fija sobre su hijo mayor y sin decir una sola palabra, la vieja rata le reclamaba…esperaba que este alzara la voz y pusiera orden en la camioneta, pero Leonardo aún se mantenía sentado y en silencio, con las piernas recogidas y pegadas cerca de su pecho, se percató de las ordenes de su padre a través de la mirada, siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez no hizo caso y apenado giró su cabeza nuevamente en dirección a la puerta trasera del vehículo, por alguna razón, ya no podía cumplir sus órdenes.

Parecía haber un dialogo mental entre padre é hijo, quizás gracias a las intensas horas de meditación que ambos realizaban constantemente. Leonardo podía jurar que escuchaba la voz de su padre, cada vez que este le miraba intensamente. Ahora mismo, que se negaba a cumplir sus órdenes, podía oír con claridad, como le reclamaba por su falta de respeto y autoridad para con los demás acompañantes.

Eran muchos los motivos por los cuales el chico no cumplía con algunas de las indicaciones de su sensei. Pero este jamás las escuchaba, pues la regla de oro dice que "No existen las excusas cuando se es el líder." Por lo que el joven dirigente solo tenía derecho a guardar silencio y escuchar.

Dejando de lado al padre y al primogénito en su conversación privada, los sobrenombres y las risas continuaban tranquilamente, ignorantes de lo anterior, para diversión de los presentes. Rafael miraba de vez en cuando a donde Casey y sus hermanos estaban, para defenderse de las groserías y contar algunas anécdotas bochornosas de su compañero, arrancando así, varias carcajadas, pero Jones no se quedaba atrás y contraatacaba con otras aún más vergonzosas de la temperamental tortuga.

- ¡¿Ah sí?! Pues creo que te hiciste en el pantalón, cuando llegue a tu depa el pasado viernes en la noche ¿Lo recuerdas?- el rostro de Casey se iluminó con una gran sonrisa al ubicar el momento preciso al que Rafa se refería.

- ¡Hijo de tu quelonia madre!- se gira Casey a ver a Mickey y Abril, quienes estaban cerca de los únicos asientos, sentados sobre algunas maletas.- Esa noche hubo un pequeño apagón. Rafa llegó unos minutos después de que se fue la luz, y me puso su manota en el hombro ¡De golpe! ¡¡Creí que era el diablo!! Ó algo parecido.- Los chicos reían a carcajadas ante la imagen mental que se formaban con la historia de Jones. Quien aún no terminaba de divertir a la audiencia…

- ¡Les cuento! Había estado viendo una película de terror en la TV, cuando se fue la luz, lo que me pareció divertido, tú sabes, la coincidencia que se estaba dando sin quererlo. Luego de un minuto, la imaginación comienza a volar con cualquier ruidito que escuchas…-

Tanto Abril como Mickey seguían atentos a cada palabra de Casey, incluso Donny desde la parte trasera del vehículo, prestaba atención divertido. Los únicos que no compartían el momento, eran Splinter y Leonardo. El primero por estar en desacuerdo con el uso del lenguaje en su presencia, por parte de Casey y Rafael. El segundo por no estar escuchando, tal parecía que el joven de bandana azul, estaba más interesado en sus propios pensamientos que en la conversación. Ignorando lo anterior, la anécdota continuó.

- Luego se escuchó un ruido detrás de mí, de inmediato traté de ignorarlo y no empezar a imaginar lo peor…cuando… ¡¡Este desgraciado me pone la manota encima del hombro de un golpazo!!- las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, a lo que Rafa agregó.

- Hubieran escuchado el grito que pegó… ¡¡¡Ja, ja, ja!!! ¡¡Parecía una chiquilla!!-

- ¡Oye! Debiste anunciarte al llegar, en lugar de darme tremendo susto…casi me hago encima por tu culpa.-

- ¿Casi? ¡Si apestaba la sala!-

- ¡¡¡No seas mentiroso!!!-

El interior de la camioneta era todo lo contrario al clima en el exterior, dentro el ambiente era ameno, en comparación a la tempestuosa lluvia que opacaba la visibilidad al conductor. Solo los estruendosos rayos que surcaban el cielo permitían ver con claridad el camino. Esto no preocupaba a Rafael, que conocía el lugar, y a pesar de que él es muy impetuoso, sabe manejar con cuidado, cuando llevaba consigo a su familia.

- Si no vieras tantas películas de terror, no serías tan nervioso Casey, y lo mismo va para ti Miguel Ángel ¡Esas son puras tarugadas!- agrega Rafa al recordar que a Migue también le gusta ese género.

- ¡¡Ahh!! ¿Qué tiene de malo?- comenzaron a reclamar los antes mencionados, iniciando así un divertido debate sobre el género de horror en el cine y la verdad sobre lo paranormal…cuando…

- ¡¡¡RAFAEL, CUIDADO!!!-

El joven quelonio tenía la vista puesta en su hermano menor y su amiga, cuando Casey le llama aterrado, pues la luz que despidió uno de los relámpagos, permitió ver que una mujer joven, como de unos veinticinco a treinta años, blanca y de cabellos negros, cruzaba la carretera, girando la vista hacia el vehículo. El encuentro fue fatal.

Rafael dio el volantazo lo más rápido que pudo en la oscuridad de la noche y la poca visibilidad que la lluvia permite. Pero igual se sintió el golpe contra un cuerpo extraño. El brusco movimiento del conductor sacó de balance a todos los pasajeros, los cuales se golpearon unos contra otros, contra el equipaje y las paredes del vehículo, ese fue el caso de Leonardo, quien se golpeó fuertemente en el hombro lastimado, abriendo la herida nuevamente. Su grito de dolor se perdió entre los de miedo, por parte del resto del grupo. Rafael hizo girar el volante al lado izquierdo de la carretera para tratar de no herir a la joven del camino. Trató de restar velocidad al vehículo, de frenar lo más rápido posible, pero igual se fue a embestir contra el primer árbol que encontró.

Pasaron al menos un par de minutos, para que todos pudieran reaccionar, la oscuridad que dominaba fuera de la camioneta, ahora también se adueñaba del interior del auto, dejando como único sentido para la comunicación, el oído. El primero en hacer preguntas fue Rafael.

- ¡Auch! ¿Están todos bien?- los quejidos de aturdimiento se comenzaron a escuchar poco a poco, hasta formar un coro de reclamos y preguntas.

- ¡¡ ¿Qué diablos fue lo que pasó?!!- preguntó asustado Miguel Ángel, al tiempo que se levantaba de encima de Abril.

- ¡¡¡ATROPELLASTE A UNA CHICA!!!-

- ¡¡¡ ¿QUEEE?!!!- gritaron al unísono, Abril, Miguel y Donny. Casey volvió a gritar lo anterior, al tiempo que abrió la puerta y salía en busca de la victima.

- ¡¡¡QUE ATROPELLAMOS A UNA CHICA!!!-

Tras Casey salió Rafael, sin importar que su rostro no estuviera cubierto, pues la culpa de haber arrollado a una persona, no le permitió pensar con claridad. Además, la fuerte lluvia y lo tarde de la noche, seguro le ayudaría.

Desde la puerta notó Miguel Ángel que había problemas visuales para encontrar a la chica, tomó una lámpara de mano y les siguió. Abril y Donatello se encargaron de ayudar a Splinter y a Leonardo.

- Maestro Splinter ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunta la joven pelirroja al tiempo que le ayudaba a levantarse.

- Sí…señorita O'neil, gracias.-

Donatello toma otra de las linternas y se acerca a su hermano mayor, quien aún se encuentra en el suelo de la camioneta. Algo sucedía que no le permitía levantarse por su cuenta.

- ¡Leo! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te…?- el joven genio no hizo más preguntas, pues el rostro de su hermano lo decía todo.- ¡Oh cielos!- rápidamente se dirigió al hombro lastimado, obligando a Leonardo a retirar su mano y le dejara atenderle, pues con todas sus fuerzas, este se apretaba en busca de aminorar las punzadas de dolor. Con mucho cuidado, Don descubrió la herida, encontrando algunas puntadas abiertas, de inmediato comenzó la limpieza de esta.

- Esto te dolerá un poco, pero procuraré no tardar mucho.- explicó el chico y empezó el tratamiento. Leonardo por su parte, hizo lo que estuvo a su alcance para no hacer ruido.

Después de unos minutos y con la ayuda de Abril, Donny terminó de atender a su hermano. Viendo que los demás tardaban mucho en regresar, ambos decidieron salir a buscarlos, además, Donatello tenía curiosidad sobre el estado de la camioneta, ya que antes de irse, el guerrero de bandana morada, trató de encender el auto, sin conseguirlo, lo que obligó a ambos científicos a salir a la tormenta. No sin antes pedirle a Splinter que cuidara de Leo.

- ¡No tardaremos!- aseguró el chico antes de salir.

- Está bien.-

- Por favor, cuide a Leo maestro.- agregó la chica al entregarle una de las lámparas.

- Por supuesto.- dijo la rata en voz baja.

Al estar solos, el viejo Sensei dirigió la luz de la lámpara hasta donde se encontraba su hijo mayor, quien se veía muy desgastado y su respiración sonaba agitada. Con cuidado se puso de pie y se encaminó hasta donde se encontraba recostado el chico, al estar junto a este, usó la linterna para ver la herida y saber que tan mal estaba, al final de su análisis y con voz severa le reclamó proyectando la luz sobre su rostro.

- No me avergüences más de lo que ya me humillaste todo este fin de semana…tu herida no es mortal, no exageres.- Splinter no dio la importancia debida al problema de Leonardo, este al tener la luz del candil en la cara, se vio obligado a girar el rostro a la derecha de su cuerpo y cubrirse con la mano del mismo lado, igual Splinter continuó su reproche.

- Mis lesiones son más graves y más dolorosas que las tuyas, y sin embargo no soy una carga para nadie, tú tenías que haber manejado rumbo a casa en lugar del impetuoso de tu hermano, ahora mira el lío en el que estamos metidos por tu culpa.-

Splinter retiró la luz del rostro de su hijo y se encaminó de nuevo a su lugar. Leonardo aún mantenía la cara oculta en su costado derecho, tratando de contenerse, de respirar profundamente y tranquilizarse, pero la presión en su pecho a causa de las duras palabras de su padre, no le permitían llenar sus pulmones, por lo que debía jalar aíre varias veces hasta que el peso se retiró y le dejo inhalar en paz. Ignorando lo anterior, Splinter continuó.

- Supuestamente, tú eres el líder, deberías estar afuera asumiendo tú responsabilidad, en lugar de esperar a que los demás hagan todo por ti.-

Pasaron varios segundos después de la "Conversación" con su maestro, mismos que a Leonardo le parecieron horas, con dificultad se fue sentando sobre la colchoneta, para luego ponerse de pie y salir en busca de los muchachos. Todo su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer, incluso una parte de él le decía que era imposible, pero una vocecita le insistía en que debía hacerlo, por que era lo correcto y era su deber. Sus piernas amenazaban con dejarle caer en cualquier momento, sus manos se sentían extrañas…como si le hormiguearan por la ansiedad. Su vista estaba borrosa y todo empezaba a darle vueltas, tomó un momento para ubicarse y centrar la visión, luego comenzó a andar rumbo a la puerta lateral, en busca de sus hermanos y sin que nadie le impidiera lo contrario.

Afuera, en la carretera para ser más exactos. Rafael, Casey y Miguel Ángel, recorrían de un lado a otro el camino en busca de la joven que habían lastimado. Pero hasta ahora nada, entre los tres y con las contadas ocasiones en las que el cielo se iluminó temporalmente, no habían logrado encontrar ningún rastro de la chica al cabo de unos minutos, Abril se unió a la búsqueda.

- ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Dónde esta la mujer?!- gritaba la pelirroja para hacerse oír en pleno aguacero, quien le contestó primero fue Rafael.

- ¡Nada! ¡No hay nadie!-

- ¡¿Seguro vieron una chica?! ¡¿No habrán bebido antes de salir?!- cuestiona el menor de los quelonios totalmente empapado y con lámpara en mano, apuntando a donde Rafa y Casey estaban.

- ¡¡ ¿Cómo se te ocurre tal cosa?!! ¡Estoy seguro de haberla visto!- se defiende Jones.

- ¡¿No habrá sido un fantasma?!- pregunta ahora burlonamente Migue a sabiendas de lo que el segundo de sus hermanos le va a contestar.

- ¡¡Déjate de estupideces Miguel Ángel!! ¡Esto es serio!-

- ¡Además! ¡A los fantasmas se les puede atravesar y a la chica le pegamos!- agregó Casey.

Fuera de la camioneta, Leonardo se encontraba recargado en la puerta lateral, no tardó mucho en quedar tan empapado de sus ropas como el resto de los chicos. El frío del agua y el viento eran paralizantes, con dificultad notó las tenues luces de las lámparas en la carretera, iba a dirigirse hacia allá, cuando escuchó la voz de Donatello, quien se quejaba amargamente del clima y de la falta de ayuda, pues a cada rato se le venía encima la tapa del motor y así no podía revisar el aparato.

Sin quitar una mano de la camioneta, Leo se encaminó rumbo a donde estaba Donny, al llegar a su lado, alcanzó a escuchar que murmuraba varias palabras contra la camioneta, pues la puerta le había vuelto a caer sobre la cabeza, al intentar retirarla, la tortuga de ropas moradas sintió que alguien la levantaba por él. Pensando que se trataba de Abril, el chico levanta la mirada sonriendo y dice…

- ¡Ah, gracias Abril! ¡¿Podrías sostenerme la linterna…?! ¡¡ ¿Leo?!! ¡¡ ¿Qué haces aquí?!! ¡¡Deberías estar descansando!!- la lluvia y la poca iluminación, apenas permitían escuchar lo que en realidad deseaba decir Leonardo, así que, sin más remedio, volvió a la rutina de siempre, sonrió con gentileza y dijo…

- Yo solo quería ayudar…- Donatello apenas si pudo oírlo. Molesto, trató de llevarlo dentro de la camioneta, pero el chico movió la cabeza en un rotundo no y con la mano señaló el motor. En vista de que ya estaba mojado y de que él necesitaba ayuda, Donny aceptó dejarlo unos minutos más. No fue mucho lo que tardó Don en la revisión del motor, haciendo una seña a su hermano, ambos se dirigieron a la entrada lateral del auto, cuando. El susurro de una voz femenina llamó la atención de Leonardo.

- ¿Escuchaste?-

- ¡¿Qué?!- gritó el joven genio, ya que la lluvia le impedía escucharlo con claridad.

- ¿Dije que si escuchaste?-

- ¡No te escucho! ¡Habla más alto!- Leo no tenía la energía suficiente como para ponerse a gritar, así que con uno de sus dedos, tocó el oído de Donny.

Al principio este no entendía a que se refería Leonardo, hasta que nuevamente se escuchó el quejido lastimero de una mujer. Comprendiendo ahora, ambos guerreros se aventuraron en zona desconocida y lodosa. Por más que buscaron y gritaron en busca de la joven, una vez más no hubo nada, lo único que encontraron fue otro camino sin pavimentar, este era solo tierra y graba, al seguirlo, no muy lejos, a menos de una cuadra de distancia y usando la linterna, se podía ver una vieja reja de gran altura, el limite de metal de una antigua y ruinosa casona abandonada.

Donny planeaba avanzar hasta la reja, aventurarse por el oscuro camino rodeado por enormes árboles a ambos lados del sendero, pero su hermano lo detuvo posando su mano sobre su hombro. Por el leve apretón que Leo le dio, Donny comprendió el mensaje y ambos se encaminaron de regreso al auto. Con todas sus fuerzas, Donatello llamó la atención del resto del grupo, para reencontrarse dentro de la camioneta y comentar lo que ha pasado.

- ¡¡¡HEY!!! ¡¡¡VUELVAN!!!- Luego de percatarse del llamado y al no encontrar a la supuesta victima, Rafael, Mickey, Casey y Abril, comenzaron su regreso a la camioneta.

Dentro del vehículo, Splinter meditaba al fondo, frente a la entrada para ser más exactos. Se veía muy concentrado en sus propios asuntos, cuando el ruido de la puerta y el frío al ser abierta esta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con Donatello y Leonardo, totalmente empapados y helados hasta los huesos, al ingresar, el camino de agua sobre la alfombra fue poco a poco extendiéndose. Don fue el primero en entrar para buscar algo con que secar a Leonardo, luego de encontrar una toalla, se giró hacia su hermano y reclamó a su padre.

- ¡Sensei! ¿Por qué permitió que saliera del auto? Leonardo no está en condiciones, para estar aventurándose bajo la lluvia.- la oscuridad que reinaba sobre la pobre iluminación de la lámpara de mano, impidió que el gesto de molestia en el rostro de Splinter fuera visto por su hijo, pero no impidió que se notara en su voz, ya que claramente estaba disgustado por el tono que uso su hijo al dirigirse a él.

- Leonardo ya no es un niño, él tiene obligaciones que cumplir para con su equipo y familia, debe tomar sus propias decisiones y asumir las consecuencias de todas sus acciones, yo no lo obligué a salir a ayudarles.-

No se podía ver la reacción de cada uno, pero no hacía mucha falta la luz para saberlo. Creyendo las palabras de su padre, Donatello estaba molesto con su hermano por su atrevimiento y con Splinter por haberlo permitido, contrario a sentirse incomodo por lo anterior, el viejo maestro pensaba que había ayudado a su hijo mayor a mantener papel de líder que debía llevar, por ser el heredero de los secretos de la familia Hamato. La vieja rata no iba a permitir que una estupidez como la lluvia y la fiebre, ensuciaran más de lo que ya estaba, la reputación del "Máximo ninja" que Leo trajo a casa y que con el pobre desempeño que venía mostrando hasta ahora, poco a poco iba perdiendo ante sus ojos.

Al poco rato llegaron los demás, encontrando sorprendidos al chico de azul, tan calado como ellos. Rafael al verlo temblar de frío preguntó…

- ¿Y a ti que diablos te pasó?- Leo no contestó, en su lugar Donatello dijo…

- Se le ocurrió salir a ayudarme con la camioneta.- la cara de Rafa y del resto era la misma. Como era de esperarse, todos los presentes reclamaron molestos por la locura que el chico había cometido.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre?-

- ¡Ya ni la friegas!-

- ¿Por qué no te quedaste dentro de la camioneta?-

- ¿Acaso buscas contraer pulmonía?- los reclamos no pararon, a lo que el joven líder no dijo nada ni a favor ni en su contra, por el contrario, con la fuerza que le quedaba, sentado, recargado junto a los únicos asientos preguntó…

- ¿Encontraron…a…la chica…?- todos guardaron silencio al oírlo, luego vieron como el chico se abrazaba para agarrar calor, tomando una de las mantas y colocándosela sobre los hombros, Rafael contestó.

- No…la buscamos por todas partes y nada…- hubo un momento de silencio, mismo que fue roto por el menor del grupo.

- Y… ¿Qué pasó con la camioneta? ¿Por qué seguimos a oscuras?- las preguntas de Miguel Ángel dieron inició a un nuevo tema.

- Al parecer el choque no afectó al motor.- contesta Don a su hermano.- Pero aún no sé que le pasó al sistema eléctrico.-

- Por eso no tenemos luz.- agregó Casey.

- Ni calefacción…- comenta tiritando Abril.- Aquí está helando.-

- Traté de revisar la batería, pero me fue imposible.- comenta Donny.- Allá afuera apenas si nos pudimos mover, a propósito…Leo y yo oímos el quejido de una mujer.-

- ¡¡ ¿QUUEE?!!- Don dio los detalles de cómo ambos hermanos alcanzaron a escuchar lo que parecía una mujer y también habló del camino y la reja de metal, cerca del auto, los detalles parecían refrescar la memoria de Casey Jones.

- ¿Oye?-

- ¿Mmm?-

- ¿La reja que viste era muy alta y de gruesos barrotes?- el joven genio se extrañó con la pregunta, pero igual contestó.

- Sí… ¿Cómo sabes?-

- Por una vieja leyenda local…dicen que la casa detrás de la reja, está embrujada.-

Las palabras del guerrero de la calle, dejó en silencio a todos sus compañeros, cada uno haciendo su propio juicio al respecto. Unos lo tomaron de a loco, otros se preguntaban si sería cierto lo que el chico decía, hubo quien lo ignoró y quien se lo tomó en serio. Ahora lo importante era saber lo que se debía hacer para mantener confortable a la familia, y averiguar lo que pasó en la carretera. Si realmente atropellaron a una pobre mujer ó todo esto tiene que ver con la supuesta casa embrujada.

Fin del capitulo 1.

Ahora si…que vengan los jitomatazos y demás criticas…de lo contrario, espero que les haya gustado… si, quizás estuvo algo suave el primer episodio, pero luego se pone un poco más fuerte. Trataré de subir los demás capítulos lo más pronto posible, para que lo juzguen ustedes mismos. Hasta entonces buena suerte y…

Que los ilumine la eterna luz.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí tienen otro capitulo de esta extraña historia. Muchas gracias a Juanis, Maryhamatogirl, Stella Magdalla Umbral y a Sheyla Ryddle por los reviews que me escribieron…por cierto…

Si… admito que me salí del guacal con respecto al carácter de Splinter, lo sé, me declaro culpable, pero tengo motivos para hacerlo…además de que no me cae muy bien que digamos la famosa rata, esta ha tenido algunos detalles con respecto a sus hijos que me han parecido injustos, no voy tan lejos, la última película de las queridas tortugas.

En ella, llama la atención a los muchachos después de volver a pelear contra el pie en el edificio en construcción ¡NO espera! Es a Leonardo al único al que le llaman la atención y sin permitirle defenderse…¡¡ ¿Cómo es eso posible si lo quiere tanto?!! Me pareció injusto y de ahí me agarré para exagerarlo, también en algunas experiencias de chicas casadas con chicos japoneses, que leí en Internet.

Más adelante doy una explicación un poco mas completa…bueno, eso intento. Lo único que puedo pedir, es que me disculpen los fans de Splinter, ya que aquí no encontraran nada agradable de él. Quizás encuentren algunas otras cosas raras en el transcurso de la historia, pero para todo hay explicación. Dejado esto aclarado, espero me sigan acompañando y disfrutemos de esta curiosa aventura. Por su atención, muchas gracias y…

Que comience la función.

Capitulo 2.

Las palabras del guerrero callejero, dejaron a sus compañeros con la boca abierta, pues no era ni el lugar ni el momento oportuno para salir con un cuento como ese…cuando estás en medio de la noche, perdido en la carretera y con la camioneta descompuesta…lo que menos quieres escuchar es que a unos metros de distancia se encuentra una casa embrujada. Como si lo hubieran ensayado, todos al unísono gritaron con energía…

- ¡¡¡ ¿Queee?!!! ¡¡¡ ¿Una casa embrujada?!!!- la pregunta dio pie a Casey para que contara una de tantas leyendas locales sobre la casa maldita.

- Así es, dicen que ahí se aparecen a la media noche unas figuras negras que recorren toda la vivienda, salen a la carretera y provocan accidentes… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que estábamos tan cerca de ese lugar? ¡Quizás eso fue lo que nos pasó!-

- Pero aún no es medianoche… ¿O sí?- Abril apretó el botón de la lámpara de su reloj y miró la hora, apenas eran las 7:00 p.m. Rafael en su clásico tono de "No me vengas con pen"$%&$&das" gritó…

- ¡Por favor! ¡Déjate de tantas estupideces! Estamos mojados, calados de frío hasta los huesos… ¡¡Y tú me sales con cuentos de apariciones!! Esas son sandeces, no existen los fantasmas.- Donny, temblando de frío y haciendo uso de la ciencia, se puso de parte de Rafa.

- ¡Exacto! Todas esas cosas que según han visto, tienen una explicación lógica…ahora dime… ¿Esa casa está abandonada, verdad?-

- Sí…y está embrujada… ¿Por qué?- contestó Casey sin querer mirar a donde Rafa se encontraba, ya que de seguro lo estaba mirando feo. Donny, ignorando el comentario sobre el estado de la casa agregó.

- Porque no podemos quedarnos aquí, la camioneta está helada y necesitamos un lugar más cómodo.- Con un movimiento de cabeza y tiritando de frío, Abril concuerda con la propuesta de Donatello.

- No me parece tan mala idea, al menos allá podremos encender fuego para calentarnos.- agrega Rafael.

- Pero… ¿Y los fantasmas?- Rafa, Donny y Abril, miran a Casey con ganas de asesinarlo, pues ellos creen que los asuntos paranormales son solo reales en las películas y en los cuentos para niños. Estos no son momentos para ponerse a temblar con niñerías.

- ¡Vamos Casey! ¡No me salgas con tonterías!- le reclama la temperamental tortuga.

- ¡Bueno! Yo solo les aviso sobre las cosas que según pasan en esa casa, para que luego no me salgan con "¿Y por qué no nos dijiste nada?"- se defiende el chico de melena negra, al tiempo que retrocede en cuclillas, para alejarse del agresivo compañero que se acercaba para callarle la boca, pero al hacerlo, choca sin querer con Leonardo, haciendo que este caiga de lado. Rafael y Miguel Ángel se aproximaron a su hermano para ayudarle a levantarse.

- ¡Mira lo que has hecho!- reclama Migue.

- ¡Lo lamento!-

- ¡Sonso! Fíjate antes de moverte.- exige Rafa.

- ¡Lo siento! No lo vi.- continua defendiéndose el joven guerrero, dirigiéndose ahora a Leo, agrega.- Discúlpame Leo, no fue mi intensión… ¿Leo…me escuchas?-

- ¿Leo…te encuentras bien?- pregunta Migue al ayudarle y ver que parece aturdido, cuando por fin contestó, solo dijo...

- ¿Encon…traron…a la chica?- todos guardaron silencio, al no comprender lo que estaba preguntando. Rafael y Miguel Ángel se acercaron más para revisarlo.

- ¿Leo…de qué estás hablando?-

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Leo ¿Leo?- Miguel Ángel puso su mano en el hombro sano de su hermano mayor, pero al moverlo, el joven de bandana azul, se desvaneció en los brazos de Rafael, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

- ¡¡Leo!!- Donatello y Abril, se acercaron de inmediato a atender al chico en los brazos de Rafa, el cual lo zarandeaba para hacerlo reaccionar sin éxito alguno. Luego de revisarlo, el quelonio de bandana morada, dijo completamente alarmado.

- Necesitamos un lugar calido ¡Ahora! Su temperatura esta abajo de los 32 grados, está en etapa 3 de hipotermia, si no lo atendemos de inmediato…morirá.- Casey, Migue y Rafael quedaron aturdidos al escuchar la espeluznante sentencia. Miles de preguntas surgían en la mente de todos, pero luego las resolverían, por ahora tenían algo más importante que hacer.

- ¡Vamos a la casa abandonada! Allá podremos encender fuego ¡Rápido! Tomen lo necesario, debemos irnos ¡Ahora!- ordenó Rafael, todos menos Splinter asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza y comenzaron a recoger lo que pudiera serles útil en la casona. Como ropa, víveres, una colchoneta y varias mantas. Ya que se encontraban listos para correr. Rafa tomó a Leo y lo colocó sobre su espalda, extrañado por la ligereza de su cuerpo. Está bien que es un poco más bajo que él, pero ¿Tan ligero? Pensó.

Con Leonardo cómodamente instalado sobre la espalda de Rafael y todo lo necesario dentro de un par de maletas, el grupo entero se encaminó a toda velocidad, en dirección a la vieja "Casa embrujada." El pequeño sendero que era lo suficientemente ancho para ser transitado fácilmente por un solo auto, fue recorrido por nuestros amigos a toda la velocidad que pudieron conseguir. Al llegar a la reja, esta no fue gran obstáculo, pues de un certero golpe, Miguel Ángel la abrió, permitiendo la entrada a toda su familia.

El camino al pórtico no tardó mucho en ser cruzado, al ya encontrarse bajo techo, una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Splinter, advirtiéndole de una posible amenaza. Con seriedad, habló al grupo antes de entrar.

- Tengan cuidado…tal parece que puede haber algo de verdad en todas esas leyendas alrededor de esta casa…siento una energía extraña que proviene del interior del lugar.- al oír estas palabras, el primero en reclamar fue Rafael.

- ¿No estará hablando en serio? ¿Verdad? ¿Acaso usted también cree en fantasmas?-

- La energía es algo en lo que creo firmemente Rafael, no solo en apariciones y sabanas volando.- el joven de rojo no guardó silencio, en comparación al resto del grupo, quienes no sabían si debían entrar o no.

- No estamos para creer en casas embrujadas, Leo necesita ser atendido ahora.- dicho esto, el joven pateó la puerta de la casa abriéndola sin ningún problema. Donatello fue el siguiente en acompañar a su hermano, los demás siguieron al frente acompañando a Splinter. Abril preguntó primero.

- Entonces… ¿No cree que sea seguro entrar sensei?- sin mucho que meditar la vieja rata le contestó…

- No habrá problema si solo la ignoran, esa es la clave para restar poder en este tipo de situaciones ¡Vamos!- y siguiendo al anciano maestro, Miguel Ángel y los dos amigos humanos ingresaron al interior de la abandonada casona, encontrando muy pocos muebles, varias capas de polvo y telarañas por doquier.

Entrando a mano derecha, se encontraron con los muchachos, en un gran salón con piso de madera y una gran chimenea. A la izquierda, el piso era igual, pero más lleno de basura y sin un lugar donde encender un fuego…rápidamente los demás acompañaron a los primeros. Miguel Ángel y Casey Jones se encargaron de retirar cualquier caja ó mueble que estorbara. Rafael encendió un agradable fuego en la chimenea, mientras que Donatello terminaba de retirar la ropa mojada del cuerpo de su hermano, luego Abril se acercó a ayudarle a instalar una colchoneta para que el joven líder descansara en ella. No pasó mucho tiempo, para que la habitación se iluminara y los nuevos habitantes se empezaran a poner cómodos.

Luego de ponerle ropa seca a Leonardo (pantalón de pants, sudadera, calcetines y guantes etc) y de acercarlo al fuego. Donatello comenzó a frotarle los brazos y las piernas para que entrara en calor, al verlo, Rafael y Miguel Ángel se le unieron para ayudarle.

- No le tomaste la temperatura en la Van ¿Seguro que era hipotermia?-

- Si bro… ¿No crees que exageraste y nos asustaste en vano?- Donatello levantó la vista exasperado a donde estaban sus hermanos, para luego volver a situarla donde Leonardo.

- Etapa 1 de la hipotermia: (Comenzó a recitar) la temperatura baja de 1-2 grados, hay escalofríos y entumecimiento. Etapa 2: la temperatura baja de 2-4 grados, escalofríos más violentos, falta de coordinación, movimientos lentos, ritmo irregular y leve confusión. Etapa 3: si el cuerpo llega a los 32 grados, los escalofríos desaparecen, hay dificultad para hablar, lentitud de pensamiento, amnesia e incapacidad de utilizar las manos y las piernas. Bajando de los 30 grados hay pérdida de la conciencia, dilatación de pupilas, baja de la tensión y latidos cardíacos muy débiles, casi indetectables. Los principales órganos fallan. Se produce la muerte clínica y tarda un poco más de lo habitual en producirse la muerte cerebral.- ambos hermanos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, casi boquiabiertos. Bien saben que nunca deben subestimar la inteligencia de su hermano Donatello. Preocupado al escuchar la breve explicación, Migue preguntó temeroso.

- ¿En que nivel dijiste que estaba Leo?- Donny levantó nuevamente la vista hacia sus hermanos y con expresión más tranquila, contestó.

- Tranquilícense, creo que ya está fuera de peligro, poco a poco comienza a subir su temperatura.- sus compañeros prestaban atención a las palabras del joven genio.- Lo peor esta pasando, pero me gustaría calentar algo de leche para que pueda entrar en calor más rápido.- Abril buscó entre las cosas y no encontró nada que les pudiera servir de olla, para calentar la comida. Por lo que decidieron dejar cerca del fuego el cono de leche y esperar a que esta se tibiara un poco.

No tardó mucho el cuerpo de Leonardo, en comenzar a mostrar un leve temblor, cosa que alegró a todos al ver que este ya sentía escalofríos y pronto saldría a delante. Splinter por su parte, miraba al joven con una mezcla de furia y vergüenza, pues no toleraba ver que su primogénito, había sucumbido a la temperatura. Ahora tocaba el turno de ellos. Mientras el chico de bandana azul duerme cerca del fuego y con doble cobertor encima, los demás se cambian de ropa y colocan la húmeda en un tendedero improvisado fuera del salón. En el pasillo principal para ser más exactos.

Poco a poco el calor vuelve a los cansados cuerpos de los jóvenes guerreros. Al tiempo que Miguel Ángel busca dentro de la nevera, algo que preparar para cenar. Abril vuelve de atrás del tendedero, donde fue a cambiarse la ropa, lejos de cualquier mirada indiscreta.

- ¡Ah! que diferencia…ya me siento mucho mejor.-

- Y la casa no está tan mal ¿Verdad?- agregó Donny mientras se ataba una bandana seca a su rostro.

- Pues yo no sé…- Abril y Donny se giran a ver a Casey, quien se seca la cabeza con una toalla.- Hay tantas historias sobre este lugar… ¿Y esa mujer a la que atropellamos y no hemos vuelto a ver?- las jóvenes tortugas y su humana compañera, intercambian miradas entre ellos. Sin poder contestar a la pregunta. Rafa una vez más, resta importancia al asunto y se encamina hasta la chimenea, con el pretexto de entrar en calor.

- ¡Naa! Seguro no fue real…solo ponte a pensar. Si realmente hubiéramos golpeado a una mujer, esta no habría podido huir de nosotros, no habría tenido la fuerza suficiente para llegar muy lejos, Donatello… ¿Cambiaste los vendajes de Leo?- pregunta el chico de bandana roja, mirando a su hermano dormir tranquilamente y sin escalofríos.

- ¡Sip! Antes de vestirlo.- responde el joven genio junto al menor de los quelonios, ambos buscando en la nevera. Splinter que se mantenía a distancia, meditando, pronto deja su postura y se dirige a su hijo de ropas moradas.

- Espero que ya tengas tiempo para cambiar mis vendas Donatello.- el antes mencionado da un pequeño sobresalto de sorpresa y con una picara sonrisa se excusa y encamina a donde se encuentra su padre.

- ¡Ups! Lo siento sensei, ahora mismo le ayudo.-

En el momento en que Rafael revisaba el estado de salud de Leonardo y Donatello avanzaba en busca de la mochila que guarda el botiquín. Un extraño sonido parecido a pasos, se escuchó fuertemente en el techo del gran salón donde se han instalado…alguien se encontraba oculto en el segundo piso de la casa.

- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!-

- Parece que hay alguien en el piso de arriba.- comentó Casey, mirando al techo junto a los demás.

- ¡Vamos!-

Rafael, Casey y Donatello se encaminaron al segundo piso en busca del supuesto intruso. Miguel Ángel y Abril se quedaron encargados de la seguridad de la planta baja, ambos sacaron sus armas (Los nunchakos el primero y una linterna a modo de espada para la chica) los dos estaban listos para lo peor. Subiendo con mucho cuidado las viejas escaleras, los tres guerreros observaron todos los rincones de la planta alta, en busca del supuesto intruso. Guardaron silencio para tratar de escuchar algo, hasta que nuevamente sonó el lento andar de alguien en una de las habitaciones del lado izquierdo del corredor.

Rafael y Donatello alistaron sus armas y comenzaron a avanzar rumbo a la puerta que escondía al entrometido. Casey por su parte, abrazaba su viejo bate de baseball y aterrado caminaba cerca de los muchachos más por necesidad que por valentía, pues no quería quedarse solo en la oscuridad, cada guerrero llevaba consigo una linterna, pero esta no le bastaba al guerrero de la calle…una de las luces temblaba más que las otras…ya sabrán por qué y de quien se trataba ¿Verdad?

Con la luz de las tres lámparas, los muchachos se adentraron a la dichosa habitación, sin encontrar nada extraño. Con cuidado recorrieron lo más posible en el segundo piso, visitaron cuatro cuartos y el baño sin hallar nada fuera de lo normal. Solo faltó una puerta en lo más profundo del pasillo, esta llevaba al ático. Misma que con tan solo verla, ponía los pelos de punta…los tres no vieron la necesidad de ir más allá y decidieron dejarla por la paz, pues parecía estar cerrada con llave y ninguno de los tres quiso forzarla. Además, la reacción de los guerreros había sido tan rápida, que cualquier persona normal, no habría tenido tiempo de entrar sin ser atrapado en el acto, ya que se habría escuchado que cerraba con seguro. Al regresar con el grupo y contar toda la aventura, Splinter de inmediato los regañó.

- ¡¡ ¿Cómo has podido hacer algo tan imprudente?!! ¡Fue estúpido e irresponsable de tu parte, el dejar sin examinar el último cuarto! ¡Nuestros enemigos podrían esconderse y atacarnos en cualquier momento!- se hizo un silencio bastante incomodo, pues nadie se esperaba una reacción así. Los chicos y sus amigos veían a la vieja rata sin poder entender exactamente, si hablaba en serio o no, ya que mostraba una actitud bastante paranoica. Por su parte, el sensei los fulminaba con la mirada, por el simple atrevimiento de cuestionarlo como lo estaban haciendo.

- Pero maestro Splinter…- comenzó Abril.- ¿De qué enemigos esta hablando? Shredder y su grupo del pie ya no están.- las tortugas y Casey le daban la razón, pero Splinter la "Corrigió" de su falsa seguridad.

- Y ¿Qué hay de los "Socios" del primo del sr. Jones? Ellos podrían habernos seguido y puesto una trampa, en venganza por haberlos vencido hace poco.- el silencio se hizo de nuevo, tortugas y humanos, meditaban las palabras del anciano al menos un momento, para poder al final llegar a la misma conclusión.

- ¡Eso es imposible!- sentenció Casey.

- La golpiza que ustedes le dieron a los "Amigos" de Sid, bastó para que no vuelvan a molestar a toda la familia Jones por generaciones.- continuó Abril.

- Además, el aguacero de allá afuera, apenas si nos permitió llegar todos juntos a la camioneta y a esta casa, no creo que alguien pudiera siquiera vernos.- concluyó Rafael, avanzando rumbo a la nevera por una bebida, algo frío que le quite el coraje que empieza a crecer a causa de los gritos de su padre. El viejo roedor estaba furioso, con su forma de proceder tan ligera e informal, pues nadie esta por encima de él, como para que lo deje de lado con la palabra en la boca.

- ¡¡Tu actitud tan descarada es la que siempre ha metido en problemas a toda la familia!! ¿Hasta cuando crees que voy a tolerar tus groserías?- el chico de bandana roja tomó una lata de refresco y comenzó a beberla mientras su maestro reclamaba, al momento en que Splinter terminó de formular su pregunta. Raph le miró molesto y dijo…

- ¿Hasta cuando tolerará mis groserías?...pues hasta que deje de imaginarlas, porque yo no le falté al respeto en ningún momento.- la temperatura comenzó a bajar poco a poco, cosa que al parecer nadie notó, el frío no evitó que la discusión entre padre e hijo se diera.

- No hace falta que me insultes con palabras Rafael, tú forma de actuar tan irrespetuosa es suficiente para mí. El simple hecho de que no obedezcas una orden de tu superior es considerado como una grosería.- el volátil temperamento del chico de rojo no toleró esto y de inmediato se puso a discutir con su padre. Leonardo desde su lecho, parecía incomodo, pues se encogía un poco en su lugar y se retorcía ligeramente de un lado para otro.

- ¡HA! Ahora resulta que por no obedecer hasta la más mínima de tus exigencias, soy un descarado y acabaré con toda la familia… ¿Verdad?... pues ten presente una cosa muy importante PADRE… ¡¡Mi nombre es Rafael!! ¡¡No Leonardo!! Yo no brinco tan alto como y cuando a ti se te venga en gana, yo…-

- ¡¡Rafael!!- la voz de Casey atrajo la atención del resto del grupo a donde este apuntaba con su mano izquierda…Leonardo se había despertado y se encontraba sentado sobre la improvisada colchoneta, mirando a su padre y hermano con seriedad y enfado. Tratando de aminorar la pesada situación, los más jóvenes le preguntaron.

- ¡Leo! ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Tienes hambre?- el joven líder no atendía a las preguntas de sus compañeros, sin decir palabra alguna, seguía viendo fijamente a donde su padre y hermano se encontraban, cada vez más disgustado.

Rafael de inmediato miró hacia otro lado, apenado por las estupideces que dijo, estando acalorado. Splinter por su parte, avanzó unos pasos en dirección a su hijo mayor sin importarle lo molesto que estuviera.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto? ¿Porqué haz permitido que me falte al respeto como padre y maestro que soy? ¿Por qué no haz hecho nada para controlarlo?-

Leonardo no contestó a ninguna de las preguntas que hasta ahora venían formulando. Por el contrario, seguía fijo en su postura inicial, sentado totalmente recto, de manera poco natural con la cabeza hacia su costado izquierdo, viendo sin siquiera parpadear a donde su maestro y Rafael se encontraban de pie. Splinter, comenzando a perder la paciencia al verse nuevamente confrontado, avanza unos pasos más. En busca de una respuesta satisfactoria.

- ¡¿Ves lo que sucede cuando eres débil con tu equipo?! ¡Es tú responsabilidad como líder de grupo, que cada miembro obedezca las órdenes que se les dan y que además me respeten como su maestro y padre que soy! ¿Qué haz estado haciendo que no cumples con tu deber?... ¡¡ ¿Me estás escuchando?!!-

Abril, Casey, Donatello, Miguel Ángel y Rafael no entendían exactamente el porqué Splinter se dirigía de manera tan estricta a Leonardo, bueno…siempre había sido severo con todos, pero, esta vez sonaba más…agresivo que de costumbre, más…abusivo. El joven líder, lejos de sentirse intimidado por la ruda postura de su sensei…comenzó a sonreír, luego a reír de forma suave y tímida, hasta que poco a poco fue aumentando el volumen y tono. Convirtiendo una leve risita en una sonora carcajada.

Todos los presentes se miraban asustados unos otros, ya que jamás habían oído así a Leonardo, incluso él ya no sonaba como Leonardo. La risa que brotaba del joven de escasos dieciséis ó diecisiete años. Parecía más a la de un hombre de setenta ú ochenta. Solo que fuerte y hueca, más parecida al gruñido de un animal grande. Los chicos estaban paralizados, tanto por la impresión de ver y oír al niño, como por la baja temperatura que se había presentado ahora más notoriamente. No había duda para la vieja rata, ese no era su hijo.

- ¿Leonardo, qué sucede…Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Donatello, dando un paso hacia este, pero Splinter lo detuvo con una orden.

- ¡No le hables! Tampoco te acerques a él.- dicho esto y sin entablar un dialogo con el chico de la bandana azul, Splinter juntó sus palmas y cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en un mantra de tantos que conoce. En espera de que le sirva para neutralizar la maligna energía que al parecer se había apoderado del cuerpo de su hijo.

- ¡¡¡OH NAMAH SHIVAYA!!!- Al notar la postura del viejo roedor, el chico para su risotada y dice…

- ¡¡¡Estúpido pendejo!!! ¡¡¡ ¿Acaso crees que con esa mierda de oración me vencerás?!!!- después de recitarlo varias veces Splinter levanta la voz y su mano derecha para gritar…

- ¡¡¡OH NAMAH SHIVAYA!!! ¡¡¡Vete de aquí!!! ¡¡¡Ahora!!!- al ordenar gritando esto último, el viejo maestro da una fuerte bofetada a su hijo, cayendo este sobre su lado derecho. Como si en lugar de un golpe con la mano, le hubieran golpeado con un bate.

El cuerpo del niño perdió toda rigidez y fuerza. Cayendo exhausto sobre su lado derecho. Al encontrarse tirado sobre la colchoneta, un extraño sonido comenzó a escucharse nuevamente de parte de Leonardo, era como si se ahogara, como si le costara jalar aíre, el quejido que hacía para tratar de recuperarse del golpe, sonaba como si dos voces surgieran del cuerpo del chico, una, suave y débil, era el joven de bandana azul…la otra era hueca y profunda, totalmente ajena a cualquier cosa que conocieran.

Al ver la lucha que había por recuperar el control del cuerpo del pequeño ninja. Splinter volvió al ataque recitando otro mantra. Ocasionando que la cosa dentro se enfureciera.

- ¡¡¡OM AH HUM!!!-

- ¡¡¡Hijo de puta, eso no te servirá!!!- la voz que insultó a Splinter volvió a ser la de esa energía. Al parecer, Leonardo había perdido el combate. Aún recostado boca a bajo, el chico levantó la mirada en dirección al roedor. El gesto en su rostro, más que furia, irradiaba maldad. Rafael no daba crédito a lo que pasaba frente a él. Donatello y Miguel Ángel estaban aterrados, el primero abrazaba fuertemente al menor de sus hermanos, sin poder entender exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

Por otra parte y sin poder creerlo aún. Casey se alejó de Abril, para sacar una botella de agua de la nevera y comenzó a bendecirla. Justo como le había enseñado su difunta abuela antes de morir. Al terminar de rezar y marcar la señal de la cruz sobre el envase, corrió en dirección al chico, al tiempo que abría el recipiente.

Al verlo venir con la botella de agua, Leonardo intentó alejarse de este, aún sentado sobre la colchoneta, pero solo alcanzó a retroceder un par de pasos empujándose con los pies, su rostro mostraba una espeluznante mezcla de furia, amenaza y miedo. Con voz profunda y hueca, la cosa que se encontraba dentro del cuerpo de la tortuga amenazó a Casey.

- ¡¡¡Aleja esa mierda de mí ó te arrancaré las entrañas con mis propias manos!!!- Casey no hizo caso y levantando la mano derecha, donde llevaba la botella gritó.

- ¡¡¡En el nombre del padre, del hijo y del espíritu santo!!! ¡¡¡Te ordeno que dejes este cuerpo que no te pertenece!!!- con el dedo apenas colocado en la boquilla del envase. El guerrero de las calles, comenzó a rociar el cuerpo de Leonardo con el agua bendita.

Ninguno pensó que fuera a funcionar, en realidad, ninguno creía que fuera cierto lo que estaban viviendo. Rafael estaba congelado, no sabía si ir a ayudar a Leonardo ó ir a ayudar a Casey. Donatello y Abril no daban crédito a lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos, no comprendían exactamente en que estaban metidos. Mickey, él sí entendía lo que estaba pasando y por ello, estaba aterrado. Desde pequeño se le enseñó a defenderse y que los monstruos no existen… ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué puede hacer él? Al igual que Casey. Migue también sabe como se hacen las cosas en las historias de terror, pero…

- ¡¡¡¡¡AAhhrrgg!!!!!- Un espantoso chillido se alcanzó a escuchar en el desgarrador alarido que pegó Leonardo, al ser tocado por el bendito líquido.

- ¡¡¡¡Hijo de puta!!!! ¡¡¡¡Nos estás quemando!!!!- Al escuchar esto, Rafael quiso detener a su amigo, pero Miguel Ángel temblando de miedo, alcanzó a tomarlo de la mano impidiendo que interrumpa el trabajo de Casey.

- ¡¡¡En el nombre de dios!!! ¡¡¡Déjalo ir ahora!!!- ordenó con todas sus fuerzas el atrevido muchacho, sin dejar de rociarle agua.

Era impresionante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, a donde cayera el bendito líquido, cualquier parte de la casa o del cuerpo de Leonardo, las gotas parecían dejar marca, apenas tenían contacto con cualquier superficie. Estas se evaporaban de inmediato, era como si en vez de ser agua, fuera ácido y al mezclarse con la materia, brotara de esta un pequeño hilo o nube de neblina blanca.

Al parecer, la bendición del agua era tan fuerte o real que la cosa dentro del chico, intentó maldecir a Casey y a todos los presentes por el ataque recibido, pero antes de que avanzara en su blasfemia. El rudo peleador se lanzó con todo contra la criatura y le obligó a tomar de la botella una parte de su contenido. Lo que pasó después fue aún peor de lo que muchos describen o cuentan en libros y películas. Una cosa es haber oído la experiencia de X persona en algún programa de TV o radio, pero…verlo en vivo y con un ser querido…es algo difícil de soportar.

Leonardo se llevó las manos a la garganta, la cual le quemaba profundamente, sin fuerza para seguir sentado, cayó sobre la improvisada cama y comenzó a retorcerse. Al tiempo que un sonido, similar al de una fiera herida brotaba de su interior. Sus hermanos no sabían que hacer para ayudarle. A los epilépticos al menos les apoyas evitando que se lastimen al sostenerles o quitarles cosas cerca de ellos…pero…a un poseído… ¿Cómo le haces?

De pronto y para sorpresa de todos, Leonardo comenzó a levantarse, pero sus fuerzas eran pocas y solo logró quedarse a gatas, en seguida comenzó a sufrir de fuertes arcadas, el chico apretó lo más fuerte que pudo sus manos en la colcha, para tratar de evitar el devolver, pero no pudo y comenzó a vomitar una sustancia viscosa y oscura que al principio todos confundieron con sangre.

- ¡¡¡Leo!!!-

Al terminar, el niño nuevamente cayó ahora sobre su costado izquierdo, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por recobrar el control, su respiración sonaba intensa, como si quisiera evitar que la vida se le fuera de nuevo. El ruido que hacía para jalar aíre, poco a poco volvía a la normalidad, de sonar diferente y siniestro, lentamente regresaba a ser el chico amable que todos conocían. Aún así, ninguno de nuestros amigos se acercaba a Leonardo. Todos le miraban aterrados, en espera de que volviera a sonar como la cosa esa de antes. El joven líder con la mente un poco más clara, comenzó a comprender lo que había pasado, no tenía del todo claro lo que hizo ó dijo el otro ser, pero sí tenía muy presente lo que él vio y sintió en el momento de la posesión.

Miedo, terror e impotencia ante lo ya vívido, dolor, tristeza, pena…eso y más sentimientos llegaron de golpe al joven líder, quien sin poder evitarlo, se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas. Jamás había vivido algo semejante a la muerte y el infierno juntos, Su llanto era cada vez más fuerte, realmente no podía ocultarlo, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Leonardo deseaba poder gritar, llamar a alguien para que viniera a ayudarlo, para que cuidara de él, pero ningún nombre se formó en sus labios. Por alguna razón que solo él conoce, no pudo pedir a sus hermanos o a su padre, que vinieran a consolarlo.

Cayendo sobre su brazo, trató con este, cubrir su boca y esconder su rostro a la vez. Si llegó a pedir ayuda, todo quedó en el silencio. Al escuchar la voz de su hermano, sin ecos ni ruidos extraños, Rafael fue el primero en avanzar a donde se encontraba, seguido de cerca por Donatello y Miguel Ángel. Casey aún no podía creer lo que paso…mucho menos entendía de donde sacó él, la fuerza para enfrentar a esa cosa. Exhausto se dejo caer, en medio del salón, sentado sin fuerza y con la botella semivacía, temblando en sus manos. Curiosos ante lo expulsado por Leonardo, Abril, Don y Raph miraron a donde se encontraba, sorprendiéndose al no encontrarla en el suelo. En su lugar solo había una mancha negra que poco a poco desapareció, dejando la duela totalmente intacta.

No había tiempo para ponerse a investigar, mucho menos para entrar en pánico. Leonardo estaba realmente aterrado, al igual que Miguel Ángel y Abril, la cual se encontraba de pie, cerca de Casey Jones. Rafael por su parte trató de tranquilizar a su hermano.

- Leo…Leo…tranquilo… ¿Estás bien?- el chico estaba histérico, balbuceaba apenas, algo que difícilmente se podía comprender.

- Me…me tocó…me…dolió…- al alcanzar a oír, Rafael y los muchachos quedaron petrificados.

- ¡¿Quee?! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!-

- Es…estaba arriba…me…me ahogaba…es…estaba podrido.-

El frío era demasiado intenso a pesar de que el fuego en la chimenea era fuerte y de buen tamaño, los nervios de todos los presentes estaban muy alterados y terminaron por desbordarse al escuchar las palabras del chico, quien describía aterrado su escalofriante encuentro con el diablo.

- Di…dijo que…dijo que era perfecto…que me quitaría el alma ¡¡Que nos mataría a todos!!- esto último lo gritó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Horrorizando a varios.

- ¡¡Vámonos de aquí!! ¡¡Vámonos de aquí!!- comenzó a vociferar Miguel Ángel, Abril le siguió muy pronto.

- ¡¡ ¿Pero a donde?!! ¡¡ ¿Y si esa cosa nos sigue?!!-

- ¡¡Vámonos a donde sea pero vámonos ya!!- seguía gritando el menor mientras comenzaba a tomar algunas cosas.

- ¡¡ ¿Y en qué nos vamos genio?!! ¡¡La camioneta no arranca!!- gritó Donatello contagiado por la histeria.

- ¡¡¡Así tenga que empujarla hasta Nueva York!!! ¡¡Pero vámonos de aquí!!- agregó convencido Miguel Ángel con las manos llenas de ropa y comida…cuando.

- ¡¡Esa cosa nos va a seguir!! ¡¡¡Va a matarnos!!!-

- ¡¡¡Ya basta!!! ¡¡¡Leonardo guarda silencio!!! Solo alteras a los demás con tú actuación.- todos se le quedaron viendo a Splinter. Mostrando una gran gama de sentimientos en sus rostros. El joven líder apenas entendía el porqué de su proceder, contrario al resto de la familia.

- Pero…sensei…- balbuceo aún llorando.

- Lo que pasó es que te dejaste llevar por la fuerte energía del lugar. Eso es todo.- era obvio que muchos objetaron esta opinión.

- Pero… ¿Y el exorcismo que hizo Casey? ¿Porque la energía esa tenía voz propia y salía del interior de Leo?…Casey lo exorcizó ¿Qué no vio?- Splinter miró de manera estricta al menor de sus hijos, luego volvió a exponer su punto.

- Ya lo dije antes, solo se dejo llevar y puso nerviosos a todos. Lo que hizo el sr. Jones fue en si, actuar algunas cosas sacadas de las películas de Hollywood, en realidad lo que funcionó fue la energía aplicada a sus movimientos, eso contrarrestó lo que estaba perturbando el lugar.- a pesar de tener muy pocos puntos a su favor, Splinter creía firmemente en sus propias palabras.- No existen los fantasmas, solo la energía y si le das importancia a esos eventos. Solo consigues sugestionarte.- Rafael de inmediato reclamó.

- ¡¡¡Debe estar bromeando!!! ¡¡Lo que vivimos no es solo cosa de nuestra imaginación!!-

- ¡Sensei! No dudo de la energía, eso tiene mucho que ver en la vida diaria, pero también hay cosas que no se pueden explicar. Debemos irnos antes de que esa cosa vuelva a hacer lo que quiera con nosotros.- Miguel Ángel sorprendió a todos con su explicación. Incluso Abril, Casey y Donny se movieron a buscar las cosas para salir de ahí, pero Splinter volvió a dar su teoría.

- Esa cosa como tú la llamas, no existe a menos que tú quieras que exista. Solo tienes…-

- ¡¡¡Ahí viene!!!- grito con terror Leonardo, llamando la atención a donde se encontraba recostado. El chico miraba a donde había un gran ventanal, el cual se hallaba cubierto por una enorme y pesada cortina. El color quizás era oscuro o solo se debe a lo sucia que estaba. Molesto por la desobediencia de su hijo mayor, el viejo maestro lo enfrentó.

- ¡¡Leonardo ya basta!!-

- ¡¡No estoy mintiendo!! ¡¡Ahí viene!! Y está furioso conmigo por que les puse sobre aviso.-

- ¡¡Leonardo!! Ya fue suficiente, deja de estar fingiendo y compórtate como se debe a tu posición.-

- ¡¡Va a golpearme!! ¡¡Quiere hacerme daño!! ¡¡Quiere matarme!!-

- ¡¡¡Leonardo!!!-

- ¡¡¡¡Aaarrgghh!!!!- si esto que a continuación pasó, no convenció a Splinter, quizás lo que siguió si lo hizo.

- ¡¡¡Leo!!!-

El joven guerrero de ropas azules apenas si había levantado los brazos en un débil intento por ponerse en defensa, cuando todo su cuerpo fue arrojado con gran fuerza al otro lado del salón. Todos estaban horrorizados eso jamás lo habría podido fingir, si hubiera sido ese el caso. Leonardo no tenía fuerza para sostenerse en pie, mucho menos para proyectarse a sí mismo hasta el centro de la pared que está a más de diez metros de distancia.

- ¡¡¡Leo!!!- nadie daba crédito a lo que veían, ni el mismo Splinter podía explicar lo que estaba ocurriendo, Leonardo estaba siendo atacado por una criatura invisible, del tamaño de Hun, pues en su próximo ataque contra la indefensa tortuga, fue a elevarlo a más de dos metros, para volverlo a lanzar, esta vez contra el suelo.

- ¡¡¡Aahhrrgg!!!-

- ¡¡¡Deja a mi hermano!!!- el chico de bandana azul apenas si podía ser testigo del intento de rescate por parte de sus compañeros. Rafael fue el primero en lanzarse en contra de lo que sea que atacaba a su hermano.

Trató de emboscarlo como a un guerrero del pie que usa el famoso mecanismo de invisibilidad, pero donde pensó que estaría el agresor, no encontró nada, al contrario. Una especie de garra le sostuvo el pie derecho y con una fuerza descomunal, el cuerpo de Rafael fue arrojado en dirección contraria a donde se encontraba Leonardo. De pronto llegaron Donatello y Miguel Ángel, cada uno llevando sus armas listas para el combate, desgraciadamente, de nada sirvió, pues ambas armas de madera comenzaron a arder en sus manos, obligándolos a arrojarlas al suelo, luego, como le pasó a sus hermanos mayores, los dos quelonios, fueron proyectados contra otro de los muros, dejándolos pegados a este…sin que ninguno de los muchachos pudiera evitarlo, inició una brutal golpiza contra el mayor de los guerreros.

- ¡¡¡Aarrgghh!!!-

- ¡¡Leo!!-

Los gritos de dolor no duraron mucho, ya que Leonardo perdió el conocimiento. Casey una vez más, trató de arrojarle agua bendita, pero la botella en sus manos estaba vacía. Volviendo a tomar fuerzas de quien sabe donde, fue en busca de otro envase, pero inexplicablemente algo le tomó de las piernas y lo tiró de boca contra la duela, por suerte no se hizo daño al caer, pero desde el suelo pudo ver como la hielera que contiene las bebidas, fue arrastrada varios metros en dirección opuesta por manos invisibles, alejándose del atrevido guerrero.

Abril también se movió y logró llegar a donde estaba la nevera portátil, sacó una botella y empezó a rezar de la misma forma en que lo hizo Casey. Cuando terminó y abrió el envase, un espeluznante gruñido se pudo escuchar desde el interior de las paredes. Paralizando a la pobre pelirroja.

- ¡Vamos nena! ¡Tírale el agua ahora!- nada… la chica estaba aterrada, su cuerpo no respondía, solo estaba de pie, temblando y buscando en todas direcciones al causante de tan espeluznante gruñido, pues se imaginaba que una enorme bestia estaba apunto de caerle encima al momento que esta se descuidara.

- ¡¡Vamos Abril!!- ningún movimiento por parte de ella.

Cuando por fin logró salir de su sorpresa, Splinter nuevamente unió sus palmas y comenzó a concentrarse para entonar el mantra anterior, pero esta vez no logró producir la primera parte, ya que una especie de mano o puño golpeó su pecho, lanzándolo contra el gran ventanal del salón, la vieja rata y todos los que vieron al anciano ser arrojado contra el cristal, imaginaron que éste lo atravesaría por el impacto, que sería el primero en abandonar la casa de la peor manera, pero no fue así, sorprendentemente, el vidrio no se rompió. Por el contrario, estaba vibrando desde antes, durante y después del ataque. Hasta ahora se habían percatado.

- ¡¡¡Abril arroja el agua ahora!!!- rogó Miguel Ángel desde donde estaba paralizado.

- ¡¡¡ ¿Qué diablos esperas?!!!- maldijo Rafael.

Cuando la joven anticuaria, que miraba impactada en dirección de Splinter, al fin obtuvo valor y se dispuso a esparcir el agua por todo el lugar…todo a su alrededor paró de repente. Los sonidos cesaron, los cristales dejaron de vibrar y los que estaban paralizados se empezaron a mover sin problemas, cada uno logró levantarse de donde cayó con el impacto sin dificultad. Comenzaron a caminar con poca velocidad, pues extrañamente, cada parte de su cuerpo, bueno, todo su cuerpo se sentía muy pesado. Todos estaban cansados, sin comprender exactamente lo que pasó. Abril preguntó ahogada en llanto.

- ¡¡ ¿Qué…qué…fue lo qué…pasó?!!-

- ¡¡No lo sé!! ¡¡Yo no lo sé!!- gritaba Donatello casi histérico al encontrarse frente a frente con algo que no podía entender, que no podía explicar.

- ¡Y no vamos a averiguarlo! ¡¡Larguémonos ya!!- ordenó Rafael.

Al momento de avanzar rumbo a donde había caído Leonardo para atenderlo. Volvió a escucharse el horrible gruñido que había paralizado a nuestros amigos en sus lugares. Solo que esta vez estaba mezclado con un chillido poco natural. Sin explicación alguna, como todo hasta ahora, una terrible peste a putrefacción y estiércol, se pudo percibir en toda la casa, pero principalmente venía de la puerta que llevaba a la entrada principal.

- ¿Pero…qué carajo…?- alcanzó a preguntar Rafael antes de cubrirse la nariz y la boca.

- No lo sé…pero no es lo único.- agregó Splinter también cubriéndose, a lo que él se refería era al piso…su temperatura poco a poco estaba aumentando.

Casey y Miguel Ángel eran los expertos del grupo…por increíble que parezca, y ellos sí sabían lo que posiblemente estuviera a punto de ocurrir…y no les gustaba. Al chillido, también se agregó el sonido de uñas largas y afiladas, que parecían ir arrastrándose en dirección al gran salón.

- ¡¿Oyeron eso?!- preguntó Casey.

- ¡¡Vámonos ya!!- ordenó esta vez Miguel Ángel, inclinándose a recoger a Leonardo…pero…

- ¡¡¡AAHHHRRRGGG!!!-

Al momento de agacharse para tomar a su hermano, unas pálidas y viscosas manos, del doble de largo y sobrenaturalmente delgadas, con largas y negras uñas, en comparación a las de la misma tortuga mutante o humano presente. Salieron de la oscuridad del pasillo donde tenían colgada la ropa mojada. Estás rápidamente, como si fueran arpones, se posaron sobre el pecho de Leonardo. Obligando a Mickey a retroceder un par de pasos por la impresión. Los gritos de terror no se hicieron esperar, en especial al ver que del umbral de la puerta, un rostro deforme y putrefacto, con los ojos en blanco y los dientes negros de podridos. Observaba tanto a su presa como a los presentes, con total desfachatez y burla, por sus pobres intentos de evitar lo inevitable.

Horrorizados observaron como esta cosa, deslizaba sus retorcidos y nudosos dedos sobre el cuerpo de Leonardo, tratando de arrastrarlo hasta donde se encontraba, afortunadamente esta vez, Abril reaccionó a tiempo, arrojándole parte del contenido de la botella y gritando con todas sus fuerzas…

- ¡¡¡Aléjate de él!!!-

Una vez más, el alarido del ente, sonó por toda la casa, solo que en esta ocasión era de dolor, ya que el agua bendita había quemado a la criatura en donde esta había caído, obligándole a retirar sus brazos para protegerse. Sin desaprovechar la retirada de esa cosa, Rafael corrió en dirección a su hermano y tomándolo sobre su espalda, corrió tras Donatello y Miguel Ángel, quienes habían arrojado la hielera y el equipaje al ventanal, convirtiéndolo en mil pedazos, antes de saltar a través del marco, pudieron notar la gruesa neblina blanca que cubría todo el patio principal, esto era de esperarse, ya que tanto el piso de adentro, como el de afuera de la tenebrosa mansión estaban ardiendo. La lluvia al hacer contacto con la candente tierra, se evaporaba de inmediato, creando así una espesa nube que humo blanco que ocultaba todo a su alrededor.

- ¡¡Por todos los…!!- comentó en un susurro uno de los chicos.

A penas si tuvieron un segundo para sorprenderse de lo anterior, ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de idear un plan de salida para evitar que esa cosa los siguiera, pues nuevamente se escuchó el arrastrar de uñas, avanzando rumbo a la habitación de la chimenea, por lo que iniciaron de inmediato la "Graciosa" huída. El pequeño camino de la reja a la entrada principal, parecía ser más largo esta vez, en comparación con la primera vez que lo cruzaron. Cada uno seguía sintiéndose pesado al andar, como si la gravedad fuera diferente en esa área del bosque, pero gracias a la carga extra de adrenalina, habían podido llegar a más de la mitad del sendero.

En plena carrera, Donatello miró hacía atrás, para verificar que estuvieran fuera de peligro, tal y como se le había enseñado. Encontrando una de las escenas más espeluznantes de su joven vida.

- No puede ser…no puede ser… ¡¡¡Corran!!! ¡¡¡Ahí viene!!!-

Todos giraron para ver la distancia que los separaba de su perseguidor, encontrándose de manera impactante, con todas las luces de la casa encendidas, iluminándola como si esta, estuviera habitada. Cada habitación, cada rincón que contara con un foco, estaba funcionando. Esto no era posible, el lugar estaba abandonado, se supone que no cuenta con ningún tipo de servicio desde hace años… ¿Cómo es posible que cada cuarto en la mansión, contara con luz eléctrica? Además… eso no era lo más impresionante.

Por el amplio ventanal, el horrible ente se encontraba asomado. Gracias a la luz de la casa, se podía apreciar mejor al enemigo, el cual era muy alto y delgado, parecido al personaje de Voldemort de la película. Llevaba una bata o túnica negra y sus miembros (Brazos y piernas) parecían iguales…los pies… sus dedos eran tan largos como los de las manos…al principio estaba de pie, pero para andar, se agachó como una araña y caminó sobre sus cuatro extremidades…con el pecho hacia arriba y la cabeza totalmente girada hacia atrás, para verlos de frente…sin saber como ni cuando, había cruzado la ventana rota. Esa cosa no se limitaba a deambular dentro del inmueble, también podía salir a recorrer el terreno y pronto les daría alcance. Esto los obligó a aumentar su velocidad, ya que podía apreciarse la reja de la entrada principal, aquella que oportunamente habían dejado abierta al entrar…y que de manera escalofriante, se cerraba sola ante sus ojos.

Todos exclamaron un grito de horror, pero igual no detuvieron su carrera. Sacando fuerzas de donde sea, todos saltaron la reja sin importar lo alta que esta fuera. Abril no estaba en la misma condición física que los demás, por lo que Donny y Migue la sostuvieron de los brazos para ayudarle con el impulso. Rafael llevaba en sus hombros a su hermano inconsciente, lo cual no fue ningún impedimento a la hora de cruzar la verja.

Al tocar el piso, continuaron su trayecto sin descansar ni un segundo, solo estaba permitido parar, hasta llegar al vehículo, cuando por fin entraron en este, cerraron rápidamente las puertas, para evitar alguna otra desagradable sorpresa. Rafael confió el cuerpo de Leonardo a sus hermanos y corrió a ubicarse al asiento del conductor para tratar de hacer funcionar la maquina. Desgraciadamente las llaves las había dejado en la mochila que contiene el equipo de primeros auxilios, aquel de donde Donny buscaba las vendas para Splinter.

- ¡¡Maldición!!-

- ¡¡ ¿Qué sucede?!!- preguntó aterrado Miguel Ángel.

- ¡¡No tengo las llaves!!- gritó furioso al tiempo que golpea el volante.

- ¡¡Hazte a un lado!!- pide Casey adelantándose a Don para hacer funcionar el encendido directamente de los cables.

Donatello no pensó que eso fuera a funcionar, algo tenía la batería que no la hacía trabajar correctamente, iba a decirles a sus compañeros…cuando el rechinar de unas largas uñas se escuchó por todas las paredes de metal de la camioneta. Acompañados del escalofriante chillido y gruñir de esa criatura, al fin los había alcanzado.

- ¡¡DATE PRISA CASEY, DATE PRISA!!- gritaron aterrados Miguel Ángel y Abril.

- ¡¡ESO INTENTO!! ¡¡Pero esto no funciona!!-

Ignorando al cerebro y siguiendo al instinto, Donatello vio que Abril aún llevaba consigo la botella con el agua bendecida que abrió dentro de la casa. Quitándosela de las manos, revisó su contenido, apenas quedaban unos 200 ml. De 600 que eran originalmente, pues en la carrera había tirado más de la mitad.

Haciendo rendir la poca agua que quedaba, Don fue al tablero y comenzó a rociarlo, luego regó el resto en el interior, al tiempo que decía…

- ¡¡En el nombre de todo lo sagrado y bueno, arranca!!-

Increíble…como si se tratara de una orden, el auto encendió con un gran rugido en su motor, por lo que Rafael no perdió tiempo y comenzó a sacar la camioneta de donde la había chocado, para colocarla de nuevo en el camino. Apenas había retrocedido lo suficiente para girar y quedar libre, cuando un rostro gris y siniestro, apareció pegado en el parabrisas.

- ¡¡¡AARRGG!!!- gritaron aterrados todos al verlo de frente y tan cerca.

Donny quiso correrlo con el agua de la botella, pero esta estaba vacía, Rafael contrario a lo que se podía creer que haría cualquiera en su lugar, metió a todo lo que daba el acelerador, esperando que esa cosa vestida de negro y piel putrefacta saliera disparada con la velocidad. Pero nada, parecía estar fundida con el auto, solo fue hasta que Casey, aún con miedo de acercarse al vidrio, dibujo una cruz en el parabrisas, logrando así deshacerse de ella. Ya que al parecer a ese ser, la señal y la oración que el guerrero hizo, le era repulsivo.

La lluvia aún era abundante, pero al menos se podía ver el camino, todos guardaron silencio y miraban fijamente al frente de si mismos, atentos a cualquier sonido que les anunciara la presencia del ente. Los sollozos de los chicos se perdían con el escándalo de las gotas de lluvia, cayendo sobre el techo de metal de la camioneta. El viaje a Nueva York continuó, todos estaban empapados y temblando, pero no precisamente de frió. Esa noche perdieron más que sus ropas y armas, dentro de la maldita casa. Perdieron la tranquilidad que brinda la ignorancia sobre el mundo del más allá, la seguridad de poder descansar en una habitación a oscuras y en completo silencio.

Fin del capitulo 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron un mensaje, ¡¡Han sido geniales!! Muchas gracias. Juanis, me impresionó mucho lo que me contaste de tu hermano ¡¡¡QUE HORROR!!! Tan solo de imaginármelo me dan ñañaras.

Espero que este siguiente capitulo sea de su agrado, quizás no encuentren en él, mucho del tema de horror, pero al menos trato de dar algunas explicaciones.

Dejo muy claro eso de los derechos de autor, las adorables tortugas ninjas, no me pertenecen (Que más quisiera) solo escribo acerca de ellos para divertirme y entretener al respetable publico.

Gracias por todo su apoyo y…

Que comience la función.

Capitulo 3.

Las luces de la cuidad dieron la bienvenida a nuestros amigos a la tan buscada y añorada civilización, hasta ahora ninguno había dicho ni preguntado nada a los demás, con respecto a lo ocurrido en la vieja casona. Todos guardaban silencio en espera del primero que admitiera que todo lo vivido había sido real. En el transcurso del viaje, los muchachos y sus amigos pasaron horas tratando de entender cada detalle de lo acontecido en la espeluznante aventura.

Ya había amanecido cuando por fin llegaron a casa…bueno, al garaje donde se encuentra el elevador que los lleva a ella. Dejaron estacionada la camioneta junto al enorme acorazado y guardaron un minuto de silencio, rogando por no volver a escuchar a la horrenda criatura pegada de la carrocería…pero nada, el lugar estaba vacío y en absoluto silencio. Cuando decidieron bajar del vehículo, Rafael y Casey llevaron a Leonardo, pues el primero ya no contaba con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo solo, los demás los siguieron de cerca, sin decir una sola palabra y con las manos vacías, pues prácticamente lo habían perdido todo en la casona. Dentro de la guarida, cada uno deseaba caer en cama y dormir por días, olvidarse de todo lo ocurrido a las afueras de la gran manzana, pero por higiene, necesitaban quitarse las ropas sucias y limpiar las heridas que esa cosa les había dejado, pues además de estar agotados por el viaje y la famosa casa, también compartían diversos arañones y marcas de dedos en piernas y brazos.

El primero en bañarse fue Splinter, ya que necesitaba cambiar el vendaje de su cuerpo, además, no estaba de humor para ser caballeroso y cederle el lugar a nadie. Luego siguieron Abril, Miguel Ángel y Casey. Rafael y Donatello atendieron a Leonardo con la limpieza y sus heridas antes de irse a bañar. Realmente deseaban comentar entre ellos todo lo anterior, discutir toda la noche si fuera necesario, pero no tenían la fuerza.

Ninguno quiso quedarse solo en una habitación a riesgo de ser asustados otra vez, ya sea por el espíritu maligno ó por sus nervios tan alterados, así que trajeron mantas, colchones y almohadas para dormir todos juntos en la sala. Leonardo ocupó el sillón principal, mientras que los demás se acomodaban donde podían. Splinter fue el único que decidió ir a su cuarto y descansar en su futón, su orgullo como guerrero, no le permitía admitir que estaba asustado. Ninguno tardó mucho en caer dormido, tanto humanos como mutantes durmieron más de lo normal para recuperarse de tan desagradable experiencia.

Después de mucho tiempo, el primero en despertar fue Miguel Ángel, ya que otra necesidad básica del cuerpo lo había obligado a hacerlo…tenía hambre. Con cuidado se levantó de entre sus hermanos Donatello y Rafael, miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que todo estaba tranquilo, luego, poco a poco fue avanzando rumbo a la cocina. Por suerte para él, la habitación estaba iluminada, por lo que pudo entrar con calma. Primero revisó el refrigerador, habían varias cosas, pero todas caducas, ya que estaban ahí, desde su salida en busca de Shredder, hace más de tres meses.

Migue no estaba de humor para limpiar el refri, así que lo dejó para después y buscó en la alacena. El ruido del chico de ropas naranjas, despertó al de color rojo, quien al ver que este faltaba, fue a buscarlo a la cocina. Al entrar al cuarto, encontró a su hermano menor comiendo cereal solo, la leche había caducado y no había más. Como primer saludo, ambos solo hicieron un curioso gruñido, pues aún estaban bastante cansados para formar palabras completas. Luego de unos minutos, le siguieron Abril, Donatello y Casey. Cuando Donny iba a iniciar el ritual de búsqueda en la nevera, Rafael por fin habló diciendo…

- Solo hay cereal.-

- Y ya se acabo.- le mostró Mickey, sacudiendo la caja vacía.

- ¿Y que vamos a hacer?- preguntó el niño genio a sus dos hermanos, siendo Abril quien respondiera.

- Supongo que pediremos pizza.- estando todos de acuerdo, los muchachos se encargaron de llamar a su restaurante favorito y de sacar el dinero de una lata sobre la nevera, la cual era para emergencias.

Mientras esperaban la entrega, Abril, Donny, Rafa y Mickey se quedaron sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, mientras que Casey estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Cada uno se veía cansado a pesar de haber dormido varias horas, las marcas de esa cosa se apreciaban a simple vista, por lo que ninguno podía negar el hecho de haber sido atacados ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por quien y para qué? Sin poder esperar más, uno de los muchachos se decidió a abrir la boca en busca de respuestas a todas sus dudas. Fue Rafael, quien aún esperaba una explicación lógica a todo esto, se dirigió a los más inteligentes del grupo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue lo que paso en la carretera? ¿Qué era esa cosa? ¿Qué diablos nos pasó?- tanto Abril como Donatello se quedaron callados después de cruzar miradas con la tortuga de rojo, ninguno tenía muy en claro lo que había pasado.

- No lo sé Rafael, ya le he dado muchas vueltas y aún no lo comprendo.- contestó en tono cansado Don.

- ¡Oye! se supone que tú eres el genio de la familia ¡¿Cómo me sales ahora con "No lo sé"?!-

- ¡¡Pues así nada más!! ¡¡No lo sé y punto!! ¡¡No puedo saberlo todo siempre ¿O si?!! ¡¡No soy Einstein!!- Donatello no se dio cuenta de en que momento de la discusión se había puesto de píe, por lo que regresó a su lugar en silencio y avergonzado. Rafael ante tal arrebato, también se calló y miró a otro lado, mientras que los demás trataron de tranquilizar el ambiente.

- Aún estamos muy cansados y no es bueno tratar de entender algo así, estando agotados, así no funcionan las cosas.- las palabras de la chica, prácticamente fueron ignoradas, ya que Casey y Miguel Ángel comenzaron a dar posibles explicaciones.

- No sé si estoy en lo correcto, pero creo que…creo que sé en lo que nos metimos esa noche.- con gran interés los presentes miraron al joven Jones.- lo he estado pensando toda la mañana y no cabe duda…creo que se trataba de una puerta hacia el infierno…- la manera de ver de sus compañeros cambio de seria a molesta, pues de inmediato pensaron que el guerrero de negra cabellera se estaba burlando de ellos, al notar la expresión de los oyentes, Casey trató de explicarse.- ¡Vamos! ¿Acaso no vieron como estaba el suelo cuando salimos? ¡Estaba ardiendo!- en nombre de la mayoría, Rafa contestó…

- Casey…no estamos de humor.- desgraciadamente para él, Mickey le siguió.

- No…Casey puede tener razón…ese tipo de lugares que están embrujados, por lo regular tienen portales ínter dimensionales abiertos ó puertas al plano paranormal por el cual, cruzan todo tipo de criaturas a esta dimensión.- el silencio se hizo en la cocina. Tanto sus hermanos como sus amigos humanos se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado, al escuchar las palabras del menor de los quelonios, pues estas sonaban con algo de razón.

- Miguel Ángel… ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?- cuestionó el segundo hermano.

- Lo han explicado varias veces en los programas de fantasmas, todas las entidades malignas o espirituales existen en otro plano…para contactar con ellos, se abren puertas o portales, por los cuales cruzan y se comunican. Cuando estás no se cierran al terminar la sesión espiritista, el umbral se queda abierto y por él puede cruzar todo tipo de entidades…seguro eso fue lo que pasó en esa casa. Alguien dejó un camino abierto entre este mundo y el de los muertos.-

El lugar quedó en silencio total cuando el más juguetón de los guerreros terminó su explicación. Cada hermano y amigo se hacia una idea en base a las palabras del chico…Rafael no comprendía de donde el más hiperactivo de sus compañeros había sacado semejante historia. Donatello le encontraba sentido a las palabras de Migue y comenzaba a crear una teoría. Abril no quería adentrarse más en el tema, aún no se recuperaba del susto sufrido y no quería escuchar más. Casey meditaba la hipótesis de Mickey y recordaba a la vez, lo que él también había escuchado.

- Tienes razón Miguel…dicen que en esa casa se han metido varios muchachos para jugar con la ouija, posiblemente lo que vimos son las consecuencias de esos juegos.- celebró el guerrero callejero.

- Pero entonces… ¿Por qué nos atacaron? Nosotros no fuimos a jugar con nada ni nadie.- preguntó esta vez la joven pelirroja, al no poder librarse del asunto.

- Nada tiene que ver con el jugar o no a la ouija Abrilcilla, es la tierra la que está contaminada, las entidades nos atacaron por el simple hecho de estar en sus terrenos.-

- ¿Y por que querían llevarse a Leo? ¿Acaso lo vieron como parte de la decoración o qué?- preguntó esta vez Rafael.

- Bueno, ese tipo de entidades, son también conocidos como "Descarnados"…seres sin cuerpo que buscan obtener uno para continuar en este mundo.- respondió Miguel Ángel.

- Pero ¿Por qué Leo…porque no Abril o Casey? Sin desearles nada malo, claro.- especificó con una tímida sonrisa la tortuga de bandana morada.

- Exacto ¿Por qué no uno de ellos que puede salir fácilmente a la calle y no ser capturados por el FBI o los hombres de negro?- agregó Rafa al interrogatorio de Donny.

- Bueno…el mismo Leo lo dijo…él era perfecto…- respondió sin estar del todo convencido el chico de oscura cabellera.

- Pero ¿Para qué?-

La pregunta de Miguel Ángel, cerró toda conversación con respecto a la casa embrujada, al menos por ahora, pues Abril y Casey se retiraron a recoger el pedido de comida al garaje. Al llegar y comenzar a poner la mesa, la chica de cabello rojo, preguntó a Donatello sobre su hermano mayor.

- ¿Y tu que opinas Donny? ¿Despertamos a Leonardo para que coma algo o no?-

- Mejor déjalo dormir un poco más, ya que terminemos le llevamos un poco.- con un movimiento de cabeza, la joven estuvo de acuerdo con el chico, luego volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Y a Splinter?-

- Ya le habló Miguel Ángel, no tardará en llegar.- con todo aclarado, nuestros amigos comenzaron a comer y a conversar de nuevo.

- Y… ¿Qué piensan hacer en todo el día? ¿Van a reiniciar las clases?- comienza el guerrero de oscura melena.

- ¡Ni loco que estuviera!- responde Rafa.- No sé si Leo piense hacerlo, pero yo no aguanto todo mi bello cuerpo.-

- Dudo que Leo quiera trabajar está tarde, aún no ha despertado y no creo que lo haga, está agotado.- agregó Donatello al tomar otra rebanada de pizza, luego le siguió el menor diciendo.

- Es lógico que no pueda moverse después de lo que pasó.- todos sabían exactamente a que se refería, pero no tocaron el tema.

- Yo tengo que hacer muchas cosas, pero no tengo fuerzas para nada…estoy cansada y me gustaría volver a dormir.- Abril obtuvo varios seguidores al exponer su idea.

- ¿Québ ibgas hadcer?- preguntó Migue con la boca llena.

- ¿Tu qué crees? Debo conseguir un cerrajero para abrir mi casa, poner nueva cerradura, ya que perdí mi bolso en ese lugar y con él mis llaves. Además, debo llamar al banco para cancelar mis tarjetas y conseguir otro celular y…-

- Es verdad nena, yo también necesito un cerrajero y un celular y el banco y ropa y-

- Nosotros también debemos buscar ropa y cambiar el encendido de la camioneta.- agregó Donny al recuento de las pérdidas. Cansado de estar pensando en la experiencia y molesto al escuchar la larga lista, Rafael reclama en voz alta.

- ¡¡Maldita sea!! ¡¡Todo esto es estúpido!!-

- ¡¡RAFAEL!! Controla tu vocabulario.- el silencio se hizo de golpe, al escuchar la voz de Splinter…y fue aún peor al verlo entrar lentamente a la cocina.

Con un saludo breve y en tono bajo, Abril, Donatello, Miguel Ángel y Casey, le dieron los buenos días. Rafael por su parte solo miró al lado contrario y no dirigió la palabra a nadie. Cuando el viejo roedor vio el menú y la falta de su primogénito a la mesa, de inmediato preguntó.

- ¿Y Leonardo? ¿Acaso no se ha levantado?-

- No, aún no despierta.- contestó Migue, pellizcando una pieza de pan dulce, de las que traen como regalo las promociones de pizza. En completo desacuerdo al oír que su hijo mayor seguía descansando. Splinter ordenó.

- ¡Despiértenlo! Ya es hora de comer.-

- Creo que deberíamos dejarlo, hasta que él…- la chica de pelo rojo fue groseramente interrumpida por el anciano.

- No se recuperara si no come nada. Ve a levantarlo Donatello.- el chico de bandana morada no quiso discutir y comenzó a levantarse. Rafael miraba lo anterior un poco molesto, pues la forma de actuar de su padre, la gran mayoría de las veces, estricta. Siempre le ha parecido extremista.

El joven genio salió de la cocina un tanto disgustado, pues sin hablarlo entre ellos, estaba de acuerdo con Rafael…la forma de dar órdenes y no escuchar razones de su padre, nunca le había parecido correcta. Al llegar ante su hermano, vio que aún dormía profundamente. Donatello intentó despertarlo varias veces, pero Leo no tenía fuerza ni para abrir un ojo.

- ¡Leo! ¡Leo! Despierta…es hora de comer…- nada, el chico de azul, lo intentó un par de veces sin lograr despertar. Donny revisó los signos vitales de su hermano mayor, sin encontrar nada serio, pero pensó que sería bueno llevarlo a su recamara y aplicarle algún suero para ayudarlo. Al ver a Don volver solo a la cocina, todos de inmediato preguntaron lo ocurrido.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no vino contigo?- preguntó Rafa.

- No logré despertarlo, esta agotado, me gustaría que me ayudaran a llevarlo a su recamara para que descanse mejor en su cama y...-

- No, debes levantarlo para que venga a comer con nosotros, hazlo de nuevo.- ordenó Splinter.- No es correcto que siga en cama después de todo el tiempo que ya descansó en la granja.- la mayoría de los que estaban en la cocina guardaron silencio unos cuantos segundos, pues a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con el viejo sensei, no deseaban discutir con él, ya sea por respeto o por evitar una pelea, claro, Rafael no era del mismo pensar.

- No veo cual sea el problema, si el intrépido líder se toma el día o no.-

- Además, aunque Leonardo quisiera levantarse, no puede, esta muy cansado…recuerde que ya venía mal desde la cabaña de la abuela de Casey y lo que le pasó en esa casa, no fue para menos.- agregó Donny aprovechando la intervención de su hermano para hablar también. Todos le dieron la razón con respecto a lo ocurrido en la casa esa, todos menos Splinter claro, quien aún restaba importancia a lo ocurrido en las afueras de Nueva York.

- No pasó nada en esa casa, solo fue una alucinación colectiva por culpa de algún alimento en mal estado y la energía de ese lugar, eso es todo.- eso fue lo que menos se esperaban con respecto a dar una explicación a los acontecimientos de esa noche. Todos los que escucharon semejante declaración quedaron boquiabiertos.

- ¡¡¡ ¿Alucinación por comida en mal estado?!!!- gritaron al unísono.

- ¡¡ ¿Está bromeando?!!-

- ¡Compórtate Rafael! ¡Respétame!- el impetuoso chico guardó silencio a regañadientes, pues este no dejaba de ser su padre.- Si mencioné la comida es porque seguro no se fijaron bien en las fechas de caducidad, al estar metidos en sus juegos y al dar preferencia a sus vicios.- ante estas palabras, Rafael y Casey de inmediato reclamaron y defendieron su posición.

- ¡¡ESO ES ABSURDO!!- comenzó Rafa.

- Maestro Splinter, es imposible que trajéramos comida en mal estado y con respecto a lo de los vicios…yo.-

- ¿Acaso duda de mis capacidades sr. Jones? Ya sé que ambos tienen tiempo bebiendo alcohol y que nuestra convalecencia en su granja, no los detuvo en lo absoluto.- Casey guardó silencio, al encontrarse culpable de todos los cargos. A Rafael en cambio no le importó en lo absoluto y siguió peleando.

- Pero no habíamos alcanzado a probar nada, cuando entramos a la casona.-

- ¿Entonces no niegas el que llevas bebiendo alcohol desde hace tiempo?-

- ¡¡No soy ningún ebrio cualquiera!! No tengo ningún vicio, no exageres.-

- ¡¡NO ME HABLES EN ESE TONO!! ¡¡Soy tu padre y me respetas!!-

- ¡¡Pues no me trates como si fuera un sucio borracho, al que le importa un comino su familia!!-

- ¡¡Como quieres que te trate si sé perfectamente que seguiste con tu vicio apenas te libraste de los vendajes!!-

La pelea iba para largo. Donatello llamó con una seña de la mano a Mickey y Abril para que le ayudaran con Leonardo, dejando a Casey con Rafael y Splinter, que seguían discutiendo. Abril desde los primeros días de conocerlos, nunca había entendido el proceder tan rudo de la vieja rata, siempre había parecido molesto e intolerante a prácticamente todo. Al principio le pareció que era correcta la educación dada por Splinter…ahora que los conocía mejor, le parecía exagerada, por lo que preguntó curiosa a sus amigos al respecto.

- ¡Mmm oigan…! ¿Qué sucede con el maestro Splinter? ¿Por qué pelea tanto con Rafael y es tan estricto con Leonardo?- Don y Mickey se miraron un momento, antes de que le primero iniciara la explicación.

- Creí que era obvio por nuestro estilo de vida…es un "Hombre" criado a la antigua usanza japonesa. Recuerda que sus primeros años los pasó en Japón. Con una familia fiel a las más viejas costumbres.- Abril comenzaba a darse una idea, luego Miguel Ángel continuó con la explicación de su hermano.

- Al parecer, Hamato Yoshi practicaba las viejas tradiciones machistas del país…como que la mujer camina detrás del hombre y que ésta al casarse, se olvida de su familia y apellido, para pertenecer por completo a la estirpe del marido.-

- ¿Pero que tiene que ver todo eso con el trato que le da a sus hijos?-

- A eso vamos, cuando el primogénito es varón, obtiene trato preferencial en comparación con el resto de la familia, es por ello que Rafael…y nosotros también, llamamos de vez en cuando "Consentido" a Leo.- terminó Donatello, a lo que Abril no entendió.

- Pero…yo no vi que Leonardo obtuviera trato preferencial en la granja de la abuela…al contrario, mas parecía ser un alumno más del montón ¿No?- ambos quelonios se miraron de nuevo un momento, al llegar frente a Leonardo, Donny dijo…

- Ahí entra la herencia del ninjitsu. Como heredero del clan Hamato Yoshi, Leo tiene la obligación de mantener vivas las tradiciones, continuar con las prácticas del arte ninja, traer el famoso "Honor" a la familia, etc.- Mientras Donatello levantaba a su hermano mayor por los hombros. Mickey lo sostenía por las piernas, la pelirroja tomó las mantas que cubrían al chico y continuó la plática rumbo a la habitación.

- Pero… Leonardo ya ha hecho todo eso ¿No es así? No veo porque Splinter continua forzándolo al extremo. Ya saben, por las prácticas de la granja, no me pareció correcto que le exigiera aún estando lastimado.- los chicos recordaron los diversos momentos que surgieron en la famosa sesión de ejercicios, en los cuales, más de una vez tuvieron que ayudar a Leonardo a levantarse.

- ¡Mmm! Ahora que lo mencionas…no creo que Leo haya salido por su cuenta a ayudarme con el auto.- Migue y Abril observaron atentos a Don, hasta que puso en orden sus ideas y dijo…- En la camioneta la noche del aguacero…cuando atendí a Leo en la tarde, apenas si se podía mantener despierto ó conversando. ¡Es imposible que de él saliera ir a ayudarnos! Claro, no digo que no acostumbre hacerlo. Solo que ese día estaba muy mal, seguro Splinter le ordenó ir a buscarnos.- Mickey solo pudo mostrar su desacuerdo moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro. Abril aún con dudas preguntó.

- Pero si es el primogénito varón ¿Por qué el obligarle a trabajar? Esta bien que en el ninjitsu se debe demostrar disciplina, pero creí que también era el consentido.-

- No lo sé…quizás sea que el sensei ya este dando el viejazo…o solo sea una etapa.- Donny no pensaba igual.

- No lo creo Miguelón, para mi que el sensei ya está abusando de su poder y posiblemente nos dé problemas a futuro.-

Al llegar a la habitación, Abril prendió la luz de inmediato por petición de Migue, pues a pesar de ser temprano, dentro estaba oscuro y el menor gracias a la experiencia en la mansión embrujada, quedó intolerante a la oscuridad. Con calma llevaron el cuerpo de Leo y suavemente lo dejaron sobre su cama. Donny fue a la enfermería a buscar todo lo necesario para atenderlo, mientras que sus compañeros cuidaban del mayor de los hermanos.

- Entonces… ¿Es por eso que Rafael discute tanto con Leo y Splinter? ¿Por las viejas costumbres del sensei?- Mickey curioseaba entre las pocas pertenencias de Leonardo, cuando la chica comenzó a formularle nuevas preguntas. Meditando un poco frente al estante de libros, el cual apenas contaba con unos quince ejemplares, el pequeño quelonio contestó…

- ¡Mmm! Algo así…el maestro Splinter hizo todo lo que pudo para inculcarnos su cultura, pero nosotros somos más americanos que un hot dog. Recuerdo que desde pequeños, el sensei mostró favoritismo hacía Leo. Le daba los mejores regalos y golosinas…no digo que a nosotros nos dejara sin nada, no. solo que a él le tocaban los juguetes nuevos y a los demás de segunda mano. Los dulces eran de mejor marca que los nuestros, incluso quiso que lo saludáramos con una reverencia cada vez que lo viéramos, como a él, pero nunca se dio, para nosotros, los cuatro éramos iguales…luego le dio el puesto de líder de grupo, sin importar si alguien más deseaba postularse. Rafael siempre ha querido demostrarle que él también puede ser el gran jefe, pero ya sabes…de impetuoso y revoltoso nunca lo ha bajado- la chica afirmó lo anterior con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa.

- Quizás…pero hay que admitir que lo es.- la tortuga de bandana naranja, sonrió divertido con las palabras de Abril, luego observó que Donatello llegaba con varios equipos médicos en los brazos, incluido un IV (Intravenosa).

- ¿Y todo eso?- pregunta curioso el pequeño al ver la bolsa de suero y demás utensilios.

- Este suero es para que no se deshidrate y se nutra a la vez, lo demás es para limpiar sus heridas.- terminó mostrando vendajes y desinfectantes.

Donatello comenzó con la búsqueda de venas para inyectar el IV. Gracias a la luz del techo se pudo ver con más claridad el resto de la habitación, la cual era tan amplia como las otras, pero, mucho más vacía de objetos personales y aparatos eléctricos, desconcertado, Miguel Ángel preguntó a sus compañeros...

- ¡Anda! ... ¿Y la tele? ¿Y el video juego? ¿Y el estéreo? ¿Dónde quedaron todos los aparatos?- Abril y Donatello miraron a su alrededor desde la cama de Leonardo, luego volvieron a concentrarse en su trabajo.

- Quizás se descompusieron y están en el taller de Donny.- comentó la chica, sin dar mucha importancia al asunto.

- ¡¡ ¿Todos al mismo tiempo?!!- esto acabó con la pobre teoría de la pelirroja.

- Yo no los tengo.- confesó el genio prestando más atención en su trabajo que a su hermano, luego Abril agregó.

- Bueno…seguramente pensó que no los necesitaba y los guardó por ahí.- estas palabras para nada dejaron satisfechos a ambos chicos, quienes corrigieron a su compañera de inmediato.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Quieres hacerme una broma? ¿Quién en estos tiempos no necesita una TV?- comentó el genio científico.

- Nadie puede vivir sin tele Abril…ni siquiera Splinter.- le siguió Miguel Ángel, afirmando lo anterior con rápidos movimientos de cabeza, la chica sin perder su sonrisa agregó…

- Está bien, quizás solo quiere demostrar que se puede vivir sin ella ó simplemente las quita para entrenar y luego las coloca en su lugar.- ambos quelonios lo meditaron un poco, antes de darle toda la razón. Pues eso era algo que podría hacer su hermano.

Después de retirarle los viejos vendajes a Leonardo, Donny comenzó la limpieza de sus heridas, tanto las que aún tenía de la batalla contra Shredder, como las obtenidas en la famosa casa embrujada, cuando revisaba la piel del brazo izquierdo en busca de una vena, el tercer quelonio notó algo que antes a causa de la oscuridad y el cansancio no había visto.

- ¿Pero qué demonios…?-

Fue en el área de los codos y las muñecas, las cuales no tenían las debidas protecciones, donde Donatello encontró varias cicatrices. Cada una de al menos unos tres ó seis centímetros de largo, formadas una cerca de la otra, procurando no salir de la piel oculta por la protección. Eran tantas las líneas, que parecían formar un dibujo de la prenda que las cubre. Extrañado, revisó el otro brazo y las muñecas, encontrando las mismas pequeñas heridas ya curadas. Pero que desgraciadamente se mostraban abultadas por haber sido abiertas en varias ocasiones.

- ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Abril al acercarse a ver lo que Donny revisaba en la piel de Leonardo.

- Parecen heridas de navaja.- contestó Don, al tiempo que revisaba el otro brazo.

- Pero ¿Por qué le salieron a Leo? ¿Es por culpa de las muñequeras?- cuestiona Mickey mientras se revisa los brazos.

- No lo creo, más parecen ser heridas de cuchilla.-

- ¿Crees que esa cosa de la casa maldita se las hizo? ¿O Leo se puso a atrapar kunais y katanas con la parte interna del codo?-

- ¡¡No seas tonto Miguel Ángel!!- le reclamó Donny molesto por su falta de seriedad.- Las heridas están por toda la parte externa también, rodean toda el área ¿Cómo explicas eso?- el menor del grupo no había visto esto, al revisarlo mejor, corrigió su conducta.

- Entonces… ¿Qué está pasando?-

- No lo sé… esa cosa nos atacó a todos y sus marcas son diferentes a esto…-

- Entonces ¿Crees que Leo las hizo? ¿Por qué…para qué?- el chico de bandana morada primero inyectó el suero a su hermano, luego meditó unos minutos antes de contestar a la chica.

- No lo sé…dudo que él nos lo diga si le preguntamos…veré que puedo averiguar en la página web de medicina, tengo una en mis favoritos que siempre consulto cuando un miembro de la familia se enferma.- ya que limpiaron todas las heridas, incluidas las que estaban ocultas tras las protecciones de los codos, muñequeras y rodilleras. Dejaron solo al chico esperando que al despertar se encuentre mejor y les responda todas sus dudas.

Ese día, nadie hizo nada importante. Ninguno de los muchachos se presentó a clase de Splinter, este mejor se quedó meditando en su recamara. La discusión de la tarde había sido tan fuerte, que ahora no deseaba hablar con ninguno de sus hijos. Rafael no golpeó su saco ni limpió su motocicleta, prefirió quedarse en su cuarto, ver una película y oír música pesada al mismo tiempo. Casey no quiso salir a buscar al cerrajero para que abriera su depa, mejor se hospedó con el impulsivo quelonio, entreteniéndose en su computadora, buscando información sobre la espeluznante aventura en la internet.

Curiosamente, Miguel Ángel hacía lo mismo en el cuarto de Rafa, pues no quería quedarse solo en ninguna habitación. No miraba la televisión, en su lugar consultaba su computadora portátil, activando todos los programas necesarios para su completa distracción, bueno, ni tan completa, pues el miedo de lo antes vivido le mantenía alerta ante cualquier ruido.

Rafael veía el televisor sin prestarle mucha atención. Aún meditaba cada palabra que cruzó con su padre. Con respecto a lo ocurrido en las afueras de Nueva York ¡Era absurdo! ¿Cómo se atrevía a culparlo por lo ocurrido dentro de esa casa? En toda la discusión, Splinter no paró de cantarle su falta de disciplina en lo que respecta al control de sus emociones e impulsos y su florido vocabulario a la hora de discutir. Splinter le aseguró una y otra vez que de no corregirse, llevaría a toda la familia y amigos directo a la ruina… ¡Ya lo tenía fastidiado! Como si él no tuviera también varios errores que corregir.

- ¡Esto es increíble!- se escuchó la voz indignada de Mickey, llamando la atención del chico de rojo y del peleador callejero, quienes de inmediato preguntaron.

- Y ahora ¿Qué te pasa?- cuestionó Rafa al menor.

- Estoy chateando con un amigo patinador…este a los diez años usó los tirantes de su abuelo para hacerse un bongy en el trampolín de la piscina vacía de su casa…ahora usa una placa metálica en la cabezota… ¡¡Y me llama imbécil a mi!! ¡¡¡A Mickey!!! ¡El rey de la patineta!-

- ¡Uy que bárbaro!- soltó sarcásticamente Rafael como apoyo moral. – Hasta parece que te conoce de toda la vida.- al chico de bandana naranja solo le quedó sacarle la lengua a su hermano mayor en señal de defensa, contrario a Rafael, Casey sí preguntó interesado.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Y eso Mickey? ¿Por qué te dijo tus verdades el patineto ese?- el joven quelonio no quedó muy satisfecho con el interés prestado, pero algo es algo.

- Es que…acabo de contarle a mis "Cuates" todo lo que nos ocurrió en la casona esa, la gran mayoría quería que les dijera donde quedaba para ir a visitarla. Otros comentaron que les sonaba algo esa zona…ya fue el "Loco sobre ruedas" el que me llamó imbécil, por que ese lugar es mejor conocido como "La casa del diablo" o "La iglesia del diablo" ya que ahí se llevaban acabo varias misas negras.- ambos guerreros lo miraron extrañados, luego Rafael, sin darle mucho crédito al loco ese, preguntó.

- ¿Y como carajos sabe el tal "Loco", que ahí se hicieron esas cosas?-

- Porque su brother estudia parapsicología en la uni.- el rebelde guerrero no daba crédito a las palabras de su hermano menor.

- ¿Queee? ¿Y a él lo llaman loco? ¿Quién carajos paga la universidad para aprender sobre fantasmas y hombres lobo, además de Harry Potter?-

- ¡Oye! ¿Con todo lo que pasó y todavía te pones en plan escéptico?- reclama Casey desde el escritorio donde esta usando la compu de Rafa.

- No es eso…es solo que me cuesta trabajo creer que vimos fantasmas, digo, hemos peleado contra alienígenas y guerreros del nexo de batallas… ¿Qué tal si era una cosa interdimencional, qué viajo a nuestro tiempo gracias a una maquina X?-

- ¡Sí claro! Un ser interplanetario que se espanta con agua bendita ¡Como no!- agregó sarcástico Casey.

- ¡Oye! Quizás el agua sea veneno para esos seres, tú viste como se quemó con la que le arrojó Abril.-

- ¡¡Ay Rafa!!- expresaron ambos luchadores, ante las dudas de su compañero, ignorando los comentarios del ninja rebelde, Casey agregó.

- Pues yo he buscado en varias páginas sobre casas embrujadas en Nueva York, y la mayoría la nombra casi siempre en las historias de chicos que entran en busca de un buen susto.-

- Y déjame adivinar…- agrega Rafa.- Lo consiguieron.-

- Y en que forma…ruidos extraños, uñas que se arrastran sobre madera, sombras que los observan en el interior de la casa y extrañas siluetas que aparecen capturadas en fotografías ¿Te suena eso?- ambos quelonios quedaron sorprendidos con las declaraciones de Casey. Miguel Ángel a pesar de estar asustado, preguntó…

- Es prácticamente lo que nos pasó… ¿Y también sufrieron lo de la posesión?- Rafael prestó atención a pesar de no querer hacerlo.

- Algo así, dicen que uno de los involucrados se sintió algo extraño y que se comportó diferente, pero que luego pudo volver a la "Normalidad"- Jones había hecho la seña de comillas o entre comillas. Al decir esta última palabra, ya que aún había más.- Puesss…parece que aún estando fuera de la casona, a varios kilómetros de distancia, esa cosa o energía, los siguió hasta su casa, donde les empezaba a pasar lo mismo…incluso, tuvieron que buscar ayuda, porque ese no sé qué, los quería matar.-

Una vez más, el silencio se hizo en la habitación.

Fin del capitulo 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos, una vez más les agradezco todo su apoyo, en verdad que los mensajes levantan el ánimo para seguir trabajando…por cierto. Este capitulo no contiene muchas situaciones espeluznantes…bueno, quizás nada, pero esta compuesto con algo de información sacada de la Internet, pues tiene que ver mucho con el tema médico de Leo. Solo espero que no les aburra y les sea de utilidad en situaciones futuras. Claro, es algo que no se le desea a nadie. Bueno, cuando lean lo entenderán.

Por ahora comencemos…

Capitulo 4.

Donatello y Abril se encontraban en el laboratorio del chico, investigando sobre la extraña condición médica de Leonardo. El joven genio, tenía guardada en su computadora, una página especializada en diagnostico médico. Donde siempre podía consultar a especialistas sin tener la necesidad de revelar su verdadera identidad. Después de tomar algunos minutos para poner en orden las palabras que describirían el problema de su hermano, el joven de bandana morada, comenzó a escribir en el espacio designado de la página.

- Bien…veamos…- Don fue recibido por una leyenda que dice "Bienvenido a Mediweb. El sitio virtual para el diagnostico médico… Describa el problema y nuestros especialistas le orientaran de inmediato…" Los dedos del niño genio se posaron sobre el teclado y comenzaron a escribir…

Esto es lo que Donny escribió en la página…

Mi hermano tiene 16 años, hace como tres meses sufrimos un accidente y él se lesionó el hombro (De alguna manera tenía que disfrazar la batalla con Shredder). El problema es que no ha sanado rápidamente en comparación a los demás. Siempre está triste y decaído, no tiene hambre y duerme mucho. Hace poco nos vimos en medio de una tormenta y él es el único que tiene fiebre…ha habido ocasiones en las que no puede regresar a su rutina, él es deportista y no resiste su acostumbrada práctica de ejercicios, esta muy distraído y se aísla de toda la familia.

¿Qué tiene mi hermano?

ATTE: Donny.

El joven quelonio hizo clic en el botón de "Enviar" y esperó por una respuesta inmediata. Por suerte para él, el mensaje no tardó mucho en llegar…ésta fue la respuesta…

Donny…

Lo que me describes bien podría tratarse de un problema psicológico llamado "Depresión o Trastorno del estado de animo."

Su origen es variado, hay factores desencadenantes como el estrés, problemas hormonales, decepciones sentimentales, contemplación o vivencia de un accidente, la violencia psicológica, emocional o física y las experiencias cercanas a la muerte, entre otras como...un duelo mal llevado (Por la muerte de un ser querido) o el abuso del alcohol y las drogas. También la genética cuenta.

La depresión puede causar problemas físicos, como dolores de cabeza y estomago, defensas bajas, falta de sueño o apetito. La familia y el entorno social también desempeñan un gran papel. En algunos adolescentes, una atmósfera familiar negativa, estresante o infeliz puede afectar su autoestima y llevarlos a la depresión.

Hay varios tipos de depresión, como: la más severa, en la cual los síntomas se manifiestan en ataques que duran semanas y no permiten al paciente llevar su vida con normalidad. La distimia, la cual puede durar años con síntomas leves pero constantes, el paciente maneja su rutina diaria, pero siempre está descontento. Para más información sobre otros tipos de depresión hacer clic en el siguiente enlace…

Para diagnosticar mejor la depresión. El paciente debe tener al menos 5 síntomas de los siguientes, por lo menos dos semanas seguidas:

- Estado de ánimo deprimido o tristeza la mayor parte del tiempo (Sin motivos)

- Falta de energía y sensación de cansancio permanente.

- Incapacidad para disfrutar de cosas que antes provocaban placer.

- Desinterés por estar con amigos y familiares (Aislamiento)

- Irritabilidad, enojo o ansiedad.

- Incapacidad para concentrarse, falta de memoria.

- Pérdida o aumento considerable de peso.

- Cambios considerables de los patrones de sueño (Incapacidad para dormir, permanecer despierto o levantarse por la mañana)

- Sentimientos de culpa o inutilidad, desesperanza.

- Achaques (Aunque todo físicamente este bien)

- Pesimismo e indiferencia (No darle importancia a nada ni presente o futuro)

- Interés en temas, libros, música y pensamientos de muerte o suicidio.

- Hablar lentamente, movimientos lentos.

- Dolor de cabeza, estomago o problemas digestivos.

- Llanto sin motivo aparente.

- Conducta rebelde.

- Uso de sustancias como alcohol y drogas.

Los adolescentes que están deprimidos también pueden manifestar otras señales de advertencia o síntomas. Pueden aumentar sus problemas escolares debido a inasistencias, falta de interés o motivación, concentración deficiente y baja energía mental a causa de este mal. Para los adolescentes deprimidos que ya de por sí son auto-críticos y sufren de baja autoestima, un fracaso escolar puede llegar a ser algo intolerable. Hay otros problemas que pueden intensificar sus sentimientos de inutilidad o sufrimiento. Los adolescentes que se cortan a sí mismos (Auto-mutilación o Auto-lesión), los que tienen marcados sentimientos de fealdad y los que sufren trastornos de la alimentación (Anorexia, Bulimia) pueden llegar a estar sufriendo una depresión no reconocida que requiere atención.

Es importante buscar ayuda médica de inmediato, un experto le indicará el tratamiento a seguir. De no atenderse rápidamente podría llegar a ser peligroso. Esta página no sustituye a un profesional, solo es para consulta. De preferencia acuda a su médico.

Fin de diagnostico.

Donatello y Abril se quedaron viendo fijamente la pantalla de la computadora, por varios minutos en completo silencio. Leían una y otra vez, el resultado de la consulta virtual, sin poder creerlo. Muchas de las cosas que el médico de la página web había escrito, encajaban perfectamente en el comportamiento de Leonardo. Incluso el párrafo que hablaba sobre cortarse a sí mismos…Donny ni siquiera había mencionado las heridas en brazos o piernas y ahí estaban mencionadas.

Para ampliar un poco más la información que necesita el joven genio, este lleva el cursor sobre el enlace del termino Auto-mutilación. Apareciendo una página que habla sobre este padecimiento. Ambos amigos comenzaron a prestar atención al texto expuesto, para aprender lo necesario y así comentarlo con los demás.

La página decía lo siguiente…

Auto-mutilación.

La auto-lesión o auto-mutilación consiste en hacerse un daño físico cómo método de alivio al sufrimiento psicológico. A veces el dolor psicológico se hace tan difícil de manejar, que se opta por dañar al cuerpo en un intento de controlar la situación. Esto efectivamente alivia, aunque sea por unos minutos. Las sensaciones que se tienen al momento de autolesionarse dependen de cada persona y de la situación que se esté viviendo. A veces puede proporcionar calma, en otras un "despertar", hacer sentir "real" a una persona disociada que piensa que ya no siente nada en la vida.

Los métodos de auto-lesión varían mucho de persona a persona: cortes, quemaduras, golpes, tirarse del pelo, quebrarse algún miembro, etc. Asimismo varía la profundidad e intensidad de la lesión. Algunos se hacen cortes muy profundos, otros optan por muchos rasguños en la piel, sin embargo, el tamaño de la herida no se relaciona con el dolor psicológico de la persona, es decir, si alguien simplemente se rasguña, no quiere decir que sufra menos que aquel que se corta profundamente.

La auto-lesión no es un intento de llamar la atención ni mucho menos un intento fallido de suicidio. La actitud de una persona que necesita ayuda y llama la atención sobre sus problemas para conseguirla, no es comparable a la de una persona que disfruta siendo el centro de atención y hace cualquier cosa para lograrlo. Lo mismo sucede con el suicidio, la auto-lesión no se relaciona necesariamente con el deseo de morir, a veces es incluso todo lo contrario, un método de supervivencia. Es recomendable que el auto-lesionador reciba ayuda psicológica o psiquiátrica, pues en algunas ocasiones puede relacionarse con otros tipos de síndromes, tales como Desórdenes de Personalidad, Desordenes de Ansiedad, Desorden de personalidad limítrofe, Desórdenes Compulsivos, Bipolaridad o Depresión entre otros.

Fin de consulta a la página.

El silencio continuó entre los dos genios por unos cuantos segundos más. Donatello volvió a leer todo lo anterior, al tiempo que diversas situaciones se presentaban en su memoria…desde la consulta, hasta el enlace y muchas otras páginas relacionadas. Todo encajaba, no había duda…Leonardo padecía depresión. Abril que tenía varias preguntas que hacer a su compañero, fue la que inició la conversación.

- ¿Y ahora…qué vamos a hacer?-

- Debemos ir a buscar a los demás y explicarles lo que acabamos de leer. Si realmente Leonardo tiene eso, tenemos que comenzar el tratamiento de inmediato.- dijo el chico mientras mandaba a imprimir toda la información necesaria. En lo que salían las hojas, Abril preguntó un tanto dudosa.

- Sé que esta de más, pero… ¿Estás seguro que Leo tiene depresión?-

- ¿Tú no?- la chica guardó silencio nuevamente, pues lo ya vivido en la granja y las lesiones en brazos y piernas del niño, lo decían todo.- Bien…vamos.-

- Sí.-

Mientras en la habitación de Rafael. Ambos quelonios miraban al guerrero de las calles con una mezcla de miedo e incredulidad en sus ojos. Pues la sola idea de que la cosa de la casona, se presente en su casa para hacer de las suyas, les parece espeluznante y estúpido a la vez…bueno, al menos a Rafael, quien de inmediato trató de desmentir a Casey.

- ¡Esas son tonterías! Lo que les pasó a esos tipos, no nos tiene que suceder a nosotros, si a ellos se les apareció el "Coco" en su casa, fue porque se pusieron a jugar con él y ahora no saben como quitárselo de encima. Nosotros solo entramos por necesidad a esa casa y no buscábamos molestar a nadie.- el hablar de esa manera le parecía tan irreal al ninja de bandana roja, ya que él era el mas escéptico de la familia y ahora ¿Con qué cara se atrevería a decir que los fantasmas no existen? Miguel Ángel y Casey notaron la lucha interna de Rafa, con respecto a creer y no creer, por lo que ninguno le reclamó.

- Espero que tengas razón bro…realmente quiero que la tengas.- los tres amigos guardaron silencio un momento. Hasta que Donatello y Abril llegaron a la habitación con algunos documentos en las manos. Al verlos tan serios, Casey trató de animar el momento, con una broma.

- ¡Vaya! Parece que hoy vamos a hospedarnos todos con Rafa.- al escucharlo, el dueño del cuarto de inmediato reclamó…

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Allá está la sala y el garaje para que duerman, yo no quiero visitas en mi cuarto.- la joven pelirroja, con pocos ánimos de bromear, dijo…

- ¡Wow! Que caballeroso eres Rafa…me impresionas.- al ver que lo anterior no funcionó, el menor de los chicos pregunta con sarcasmo.

- ¿Qué sucede, por qué tan contentos?-

- Venimos de atender a Leonardo y de investigar en la red, sobre su condición médica.- contesta la chica, logrando que el resto del grupo tome seriedad.

- ¿Y, cómo está Leo? ¿Ya despertó?- comienza a preguntar Casey.

- Aún no.- responde Don.- Está fuera de peligro y quizás para mañana ya abra los ojos.- al oír eso, Mickey comentó alegre.

- ¡Hey! Eso significa que ya mañana reiniciaremos las prácticas. Ya lo conocen, seguro nos sacara temprano de la cama.- Casey recibió las palabras de Migue con los pulgares arriba, Rafa puso cara de fastidio ante la idea de volver a entrenar, pero le daba gusto reiniciar la rutina. Desgraciadamente Donny y Abril no estaban totalmente de acuerdo con ellos.

- Lo dudo Mickey…él pasará un buen rato en cama, hasta que se recupere físicamente, además…creo que hay algo que Abril y yo debemos contarles con respecto al porque Leo ha estado tan raro últimamente…- los rostros de ambos científicos no se veían animados ni relajados, lo que puso nerviosos al resto.

- ¿Es un asunto médico?... ¿Está enfermo de gravedad?- los chicos iban a contestar a Rafa, cuando Migue preguntó…

- ¡Oigan! ¿No deberíamos hablarle al maestro Splinter? Digo, seguro querrá saber esto.- el gesto de molestia por parte de Donny y Abril, fue muy claro para todos.

- Por el momento, mantengámoslo al margen, hasta que tengamos todo en claro.- contestó Abril.

- ¿Pero qué hay que aclarar?- exigió saber Rafael.

Tomando un par de minutos para despejar la mente y organizar sus ideas, los dos científicos comenzaron a explicar desde que iniciaron con la limpieza de las heridas del joven líder, hasta todo lo que leyeron al consultar las páginas de Internet, dejando a la mayoría llenos de dudas. Quien inició el interrogatorio fue Rafael.

- a ver si entendí… ¿Dices que Leonardo se ha cortado los brazos…él mismo…? ¿Por qué?-

- ¿Y qué es eso de trastorno de la efectividad? ¿Qué significa?- preguntó Mickey con total ignorancia sobre el tema.

- Yo apenas si les estoy agarrando la onda, pero si me explican otra vez...- terminó de agregar Casey. Por lo que Donatello volvió a contar los detalles más importantes.

- Es, trastorno de la afectividad y significa un cambio brusco en el estado de ánimo, ocasionado por diversos eventos que provoquen angustia.-

- En pocas palabras…Leo sufre de depresión.- las palabras de Abril de inmediato desataron un sin fin de comentarios en contra, el primero una vez más fue Rafa.

- ¿Depresión? ¿De donde diablos sacaron esa tontería? Estar triste no mata a nadie, mucho menos te mete en cama.-

- Estar triste no es lo mismo que estar deprimido Rafael, la primera te hace sentir mal momentáneamente…la depresión te impide continuar con tu vida diaria, eso es lo que tiene Leonardo.-

- Pero el siempre ha trabajado más que nosotros…jamás a faltado a sus prácticas ni mucho menos a las misiones.-

- Ahí entran las cortadas Mickey…es así como Leo se obliga a continuar con la rutina, es como sigue fingiendo que no pasa nada.-

- Pero… ¿Depresión? ¿Están seguros?- lo dicho por Casey, obligó a Abril y a Don a exponer parte de la investigación impresa en los documentos.

- Estos son los síntomas que aparecen en la mayoría de las páginas especializadas, Jones.- inició la pelirroja.- Se necesitan cinco de diecisiete síntomas para diagnosticar depresión…y Leo las presentó tan solo este fin de semana.-

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo cuales?- preguntó Mickey al tiempo que miraba las hojas de papel que traían los dos genios.

- Pues…número 1: ánimo deprimido la mayor parte del día, durante todos los días y eso pasó durante los 3 meses de tratamiento.- comenzó Abril.

- ¡Pero eso fue porque estaba herido por culpa de Karai!- alegó Rafael, a lo que el ninja de ropas moradas le corrigió.

- No…Leo me dijo que había sido su culpa el haber sido herido…ahí entra el siguiente síntoma. 2: sentimientos de culpa inapropiados que pueden conducir a delirios de culpa.- Rafa guardó silencio ante la explicación de Donatello. Abril continuó.

- 3: disminución de la capacidad para pensar o concentrarse é indecisión la mayor parte del tiempo. Aquí vuelvo a citar lo ocurrido en la práctica, cuando Splinter le llamaba la atención a cada rato por no recordar los ejercicios.-

- ¡Pero estaba convaleciente!- alegó esta vez Casey.- No creo que cuente.-

- Pero por muy convaleciente que este, no significa que olvide tan fácilmente los movimientos más básicos.- agregó Don.- Además, creo que ya lleva algo de tiempo distraído.- ninguno de los hermanos le corrigió.

- 4: disminución de peso y apetito sin someterse a dieta…Leo rechazó el alimento varias veces en la granja de Casey y no me digas que es por culpa de su herida.- nadie dijo nada, luego Abril terminó. - 5: aislamiento social, evitando la compañía de amigos y familiares. Y eso también pasó cuando nos atacaron en mi apartamento ¿Recuerdas? Leo se aisló en el granero.-

- Entonces… es verdad… Leo tiene depresión… ¿Pero…desde cuando?- dijo Migue.

- Parece que desde la batalla con Shredder ¿No?-

- Me temo Rafa, que desde mucho más tiempo atrás. La lista contiene muchos otros puntos a notar para diagnosticar la enfermedad, y con el tiempo, Leonardo ha encajado en otras más.-

- Pero… ¿Cómo el cortarse le puede aliviar?- Abril contestó esta vez.

- Es a causa de las endorfinas…- Casey habló por los demás cuando preguntó…

- ¿Las qué?-

- Se les conoce también como "Eliminadores naturales del dolor ó analgésicos endógenos" actúan inhibiendo la transmisión del dolor. Se producen durante ejercicios vigorosos, excitación, orgasmos y heridas.-

Todos guardaron silencio al término de la explicación. Cada uno de los que estaban en la habitación, hacían su propia teoría al respecto. Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que Rafa tomó la palabra.

- Hace tiempo…cuando aún estábamos en la granja, escuché a Leonardo, llorar en la noche…-

- ¡¡ ¿Queeee?!!-

- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- reclama primero Donatello.

- Es que…creí que se trataba de Karai…digo, por el hecho de que la encarcelaron por su colaboración con Shredder…me molestó y tampoco quise delatarlo.-

- ¡Pero estaba llorando! ¿Qué más da que sea por Karai o por la novela de las 4? Debiste decírnoslo.- demanda esta vez Miguel Ángel.

- ¡¡Ya lo sé!! Ya les dije que estaba molesto ¿Cómo iba a saber que era por otra cosa? ¿Crees que no me siento mal por ello? Tal vez pudimos tratarlo antes y yo lo evite.-

- No creo que sea así de fácil…Leo ya presentaba problemas desde hace mucho tiempo, desde pequeño, me atrevo a pensar.-

- ¿De qué hablas Don?- pregunta Migue.

- Sí… ¿Recuerdan lo que nos dijo Splinter cuando fuimos por primera vez a la granja? ¿Qué Leo temía a las alturas?-

- Sí… ¿Qué hay de eso?- agrega Rafa.

- Por lo que dijo el sensei, lo de Leo es una fobia, no solo un susto o aprensión cualquiera. El miedo y el temor te ayudan a mantenerte en alerta, prevenir el peligro…la fobia es terror, pánico, la fobia es el desplazamiento de la angustia, hacía un objeto o situación X. Esto sirve de válvula de escape para soportar la angustia real. Al evitar estás cosas que según provocan la fobia, se crean seguridad y paz momentánea. Según la página que leí hace tiempo, no es de extrañarse que la persona que padece este mal, estalle en una crisis depresiva…-

- Significa que al no tener las alturas para escapar de lo que lo esté angustiando…esta inquietud se manifestara de otra forma, provocando depresión.- terminó con el análisis Abril.

- Eso creo.-

- Entonces ¡¿Sabías que Leo podría sufrir una crisis y no dijiste nada?!- reclamó Rafael a su compañero en un cambio de lugares.

- ¡¡Splinter dijo que le había ayudado a superarlo!! Y como Leo nos acompañaba a misiones en lo más alto de los edificios…pensé que ya no había problema con eso...-

- Hasta ahora.- agregó Migue, haciendo que Donny bajara la mirada apenado.

- Yo…yo no creí que…- Abril le puso las manos sobre los hombros para reconfortarlo.

- No es tu culpa Donny…de ninguno.- concluyó mirando a Rafa por el tema anterior.- Lo importante aquí es descubrir, que es lo que está angustiando a Leonardo desde pequeño, para poder resolverlo.- una vez más se hizo el silencio, una vez más cada uno se adentro en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Casey preguntó algo que a ninguno se le había ocurrido preguntar…

- Sé que sonaré tonto, pero… ¿Por qué creen que se enfermó Leo?- de inmediato las miradas se posaron en los dos chicos listos. Los cuales no tardaron en responder.

- Hay varias razones, pero cada individuo que sufre de este mal, tiene su propio "Porque."- a la explicación de Donny, Abril agregó…

- Hay listas en Internet, en las que se hablan de diversas razones, como la violencia, los vicios de los padres, enfermedades físicas o mentales, falta de comunicación y afecto, etc.…francamente chicos, pienso que ustedes encajan en el primero y el último.- este comentario no fue tan bien recibido.

- ¡¡ ¿Estás bromeando?!!-

- Yo, entiendo lo de la violencia con eso del clan del pie y las pandillas, pero…la de la falta de comunicación y afecto… ¿Cómo?- Miguel Ángel esperó la respuesta junto a su hermano mayor, quien ya se había parado junto a él para escuchar.

- Con violencia también me refiero a la verbal, física y mental. Las riñas entre miembros de la familia por cualquier cosa, son causas de tensión.- agregó la chica a la conversación.- Y con lo de falta de comunicación y afecto, no solo es por ustedes cuatro, lo digo también por su padre…al seguir leyendo, recordé todo lo que pasó en la práctica y en otras cosas que he visto en el tiempo de conocerlos. Splinter jamás escucha razones, no los he visto platicar con él de manera relajada, es demasiado estricto. La rigidez familiar, el autoritarismo y las exigencias desmedidas son también detonantes ¿Hace falta decir más?- una vez más el silencio se hizo en la habitación. Mickey de nuevo volvió a tomar la palabra.

- Yo creí que a Leo le iba bien al estar siempre con Splinter…como era su consentido…ahora entiendo porque no lo querían aquí.- susurró Miguel al final.

- Así que…el culpable es Splinter ¿No es así?- sentenció Casey.

- Y yo también…- agregó Rafa con el semblante triste y sin explotar más. A lo que todos de inmediato trataron de desengañarlo.

- ¡¡Claro que no!!- comenzó Abril.

- Tus broncas con Leo no están en la lista.- agregó de manera inocente Mickey.

- Si lo están.- alegó Rafa, luego fue interrumpido por otro seudo culpable.

- En todo caso, la culpa es mía.- se incluyó Donatello.- Si hubiera prestado atención a partir de ese momento…quizás…tal vez habría podido ayudarlo a tiempo.-

- Con respecto a la fobia, Splinter supuestamente lo había resuelto, por lo que todos confiábamos en él…así que tú no eres culpable de eso Donny.- agregó Abril.

- Eso es cierto.- llamó la atención Rafael.- La verdad es que yo soy en único responsable de todo esto…el mismo sensei lo dijo en esa casona cuando le habló a Leo ¿Lo olvidan? ¿Por qué haz permitido que me falte al respecto como maestro y padre que soy? ¿Por qué no haz hecho nada para controlarlo? ¿Cuántas veces creen que le ha preguntado lo mismo?... ¡¡¡Todas las veces que yo le he gritado una sarta de pendejadas en su cara!!! Yo soy el único culpable de todas sus penas.- Rafael se veía afligido por lo que acababa de decir, por reconocerse a sí mismo como el causante de la pena de su hermano, hasta que Casey dijo…

- ¡Oye viejo! Esta bien que haz causado muchos problemas, pero la obligación de hacer que respetes a tu padre…es de tu mismo padre, no de tu hermano.- todos prestaron atención.- Es natural que tu brother te jale la rienda cuando te sales del camino, pero el que debe enseñarte y ganarse tu respeto, es Splinter. Tu padre es Splinter…no Leonardo.- las tres tortugas guardaron silencio. Mientras digerían las palabras del guerrero callejero. Abril, sorprendida, también agregó a lo antes dicho…

- Lo que dijo Casey es verdad, no solo debe hacerse respetar, también debe enseñarte a respetar a tu hermano mayor como futura cabeza de la familia. Ya lo habíamos mencionado… exigencias desmedidas, esas llamadas de atención estaban de más. Splinter aún es lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerse entender… ¿Por qué obligar a Leonardo a hacerlo por él?- Migue trató de contestar sin mucho éxito.

- ¿Por qué Leo es el hermano mayor y…y debe demostrar que es fuerte?-

- Pero todos tenemos la misma edad ¿Hasta cuando tendrá Leo que demostrar que es fuerte? ¿Hasta volverse loco? ¿Cuánto más podrá soportarlo? ¿Qué más hace falta que Leonardo haga para demostrar que es lo que Splinter quiere?-

- Ya no más…- agregó Rafa.- Ya es hora de dejar de jugar y demostrar que nosotros también podemos cumplir con las obligaciones del clan.- todos dijeron sí, con un movimiento de cabeza al compromiso que el ninja de rojo ponía sobre la mesa. Solo que las anteriores palabras de Donatello desconcertaron a Casey y tuvo que hacer algunas preguntas.

- Oigan… ¿A qué se refieren con eso de que todos tienen la misma edad? ¿Qué Leonardo no es el mayor? ¿Qué no todos tienen diferente fecha de nacimiento?- para aclarar sus dudas, Donny le preguntó…

- ¿Sabes como tienen las tortugas a sus hijos?- todos vieron al guerrero de larga cabellera, comenzar a buscar en su cabeza para responder…

- Pues…primero llegan a la playa y…-

- ¡¡Ya, ya, ya fue suficiente!!- lo interrumpieron los demás quelonios, antes de que comience a contar paso por paso todo el proceso. Migue fue quien le orientó.

- Eso es correcto Casey, pero lo que Don quería decir es que…las tortugas tienen a todos sus hijos el mismo día. Prácticamente somos cuatrillizos. La diferencia es solo de minutos.-

- Y de madurez mental.- agregó Donatello, ganando que Migue le saque la lengua. Aclarado lo anterior, una pregunta más se realizó.

- Y… ¿Qué haremos con Splinter? ¿Le hablaremos de lo que tiene Leo?- preguntó Mickey, encontrando un momento más de silencio. Hasta que…

- Tenemos qué, para que no lo moleste más y lo apoye en su tratamiento, de ser posible…además, también quiero que Splinter nos de su versión de los hechos.- contestó Rafael. Al ver el duro juicio que sigue a su padre, el menor del grupo trata de dar una explicación que deje bien parado al patriarca…pero…

-¿No creen que quizás no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba?- ahora el centro de atención era el pequeño quelonio.- Tal vez Leo también logró engañarlo…- Migue miró a todos los demás, esperando que alguno pensara igual que él, pero no fue así…

- El único engañado aquí, eres tú Miguel Ángel, se supone que nada se le escapa al gran maestro ninja ¿O ya olvidaste lo que me reclamó en la cocina?- ninguno estaba de acuerdo con la forma tan brusca de proceder de Rafael, pero debían admitir que tenía razón. Incluso Mickey desistió de su idea de que Splinter estaba tan ignorante como ellos y admitió la verdad…por alguna razón había permitido que pasara todo esto.

Al final de la "Reunión familiar." Abril y Donatello les indicaron las páginas de donde ellos sacaron la información sobre la depresión, para que también se informaran y no cometieran errores a la hora de estar frente a Leo. Luego decidieron instalarse en el cuarto del joven líder para atenderlo cuando sea necesario. Mientras acomodaban sus colchones y mantas, no podían evitar mirarlo y hacerle diversas preguntas mentales… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué te hiciste esas heridas? ¿Qué significan para ti? ¿Yo tengo la culpa?...Todos tendrían que esperar a que éste, estuviera en mejores condiciones para poder aclararles todas sus dudas, claro, si es que quiere hacerlo.

Fin del capitulo 4.

Espero que les haya gustado. Con respecto a la edad de los muchachos…desde que los conozco me ha parecido la misma. Por lo que los puse así…si estoy equivocada, me gustaría que me dijeran las fechas y edades correspondientes. Para saber un poco más de ellos, claro. Bueno, espero les haya gustado y…

Que los ilumine la eterna luz…


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos y muchas felicidades por este nuevo año que empieza. Espero que les traiga muchas alegrías y triunfos. Gracias por todos sus mensajes de apoyo a esta historia, Juanis, Maryhamatogirl, Sheyla Ryddle, Stella Magdala Umbrae Y Tari Elik, mil gracias por sus mensajes de apoyo, trataré de no decepcionarlos y de actualizar seguido. Quizás no encuentren mucho terror en este capitulo, bueno…excepto por Splinter, que a pesar de portarse peor que antes, no deja de ser sor yeye, en comparación a otros que he leído por ahí. Pero en lo que respecta a lo sobrenatural, pronto comenzará la pesadilla…ya lo leerán. Así…

Que comience el show.

Capitulo 5.

La noche pasó tranquila por primera vez en meses. Los muchachos y sus amigos se hospedaron en el cuarto de Leonardo para tomar turno y atenderlo en su convalecencia, mientras unos dormían, otros le revisaban la temperatura y aplicaban sus medicamentos. A pesar de ser una habitación grande, a la hora de acomodar los colchones y cobertores, esta se vio un poco reducida. En realidad no importó si estaban apretados o no, lo único que deseaban… era no estar solos.

Al día siguiente, Miguel Ángel comenzó a despertar muy lentamente. Le costaba abrir los ojos debido al cansancio, pues uno de sus compañeros, se había pasado toda la noche pateándole el caparazón a causa de un mal sueño…después de estirarse aun recostado entre colchas, se acomodó de lado para seguir durmiendo, hasta que recordó que era su turno de cuidar a Leo. A toda prisa, trató de ponerse de pie, pero la sábana y el cobertor le impidieron moverse con más libertad, tirándolo de regreso a la cama. Al ver la inquietud de su compañero, Donatello que se encontraba sentado junto a Leonardo preguntó…

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tan apurado?- cuando se vio por fin libre de las mantas, el pequeño quelonio contestó.

- ¿Cómo que porqué? Me tocaba revelarte y ya se me pasó la hora.- Donny sonrió divertido con estás palabras y con todo el alboroto de frazadas que traía encima, así que con calma el joven de morado le dijo…

- ¡Tranquilo Miguelón! No hace falta que me "Reveles" ni que fuera película. Abril y Rafa me ayudaron temprano, por que Leo presentó algo de fiebre en el transcurso de la noche, pero ya está bien.- más calmado, el chico salió del nudo de mantas y se dirigió a la cama de su hermano, que dormía profundamente.

- ¡Aahh! Y… ¿Cómo sigue?-

- Mejor…al parecer, la tormenta le está pasando la factura y empeoró su resfriado.- Miguel Ángel guardó silencio y se mantuvo de pie junto a Donatello. Miraba atento el rostro de su hermano mayor que dormía agotado y no llevaba puesto su antifaz. Esto permitió a los presentes ver con más claridad, las tenues marcas de cansancio alrededor de sus ojos.

- No sabía que Leonardo tuviera ojeras.- comentó Mickey.

- Ni yo…pero no están tan marcadas, con mucho descanso y durmiendo a sus horas, bastarán para borrarlas.-

- Supongo… ¿Ya desayunaron?- Donny responde a su hermano, al tiempo que revisa la manguerita del suero que tiene inyectado al brazo de Leo.

- No, Abril dijo que se encargaría de preparar algo, cuando Rafa y Casey regresen de la farmacia. Fueron a buscar más bolsas de suero, antigripales, antibióticos y los antidepresivos para ya sabes que.- comprendiendo a qué se refiere, el chico de bandana naranja pregunta preocupado…

- ¿Ya tan pronto? ¿Pero como le van a hacer? No sabemos que tipo de medicamento deben comprar ni tampoco sobre la dosis que debe tomar…y esas cosas las venden con receta ¿No?-

- Así es, la venden solo con prescripción médica, por lo que ya me encargué de eso y también investigué sobre la cantidad que debe tomar.- como su pequeño hermano tenía cara de no comprender, Don se explicó mejor.- Hice una receta en mi laptop y me encargué de que uno de mis programas la haga valida cuando el farmacéutico la revise. Además…según Internet, Prozac es la más recomendable, debe iniciar con la dosis más baja y no hay problema si la administro junto a los medicamentos contra el resfriado, supongo que así no le extrañará y no le daremos explicaciones tan pronto.-

- ¡Aahh!- fue lo único que pudo decir el menor de los chicos, al ver que todo estaba bajo control…pero…- ¿No se supone que ese tipo de tratamientos se los debe recetar un psiquiatra después de seguir terapia?- Donny se alegró al ver que su hermanito había investigado al respecto. Con toda calma le contestó.

- ¿Ves a algún psiquiatra por aquí?...- el chico de naranja solo pudo encogerse de hombros como respuesta.- Ya investigué al respecto y le es muy conveniente ambos tratamientos, el de la terapia y el de los fármacos. La dosis máxima del Prozac es de 80 gr. al día… Empezaremos con solo 10gr y de ser necesario subiremos a 20 gr.- ya con una explicación más completa el chico se vio mas tranquilo.

- ¡Wow! ¿Y la terapia?-

- Nosotros la realizaremos más adelante…ya veremos como, pero lo haremos.- aseguro el joven genio a su compañero. El cual más tranquilo, dijo…

- Se ve que todo está bajo control…por lo que… si no necesitas nada más, tomaré un baño ¿O quieres que te ayude en algo?-

- No gracias todo está bien.-

- Ok.-

Después de un par de horas, Rafael y Casey llegaron con el pedido de Donatello y con las cosas que también encargó Abril para preparar los alimentos del día. Como siempre, ambos amigos llegaron discutiendo por todo lo alto que sus voces podían dar; el tema a tratar era el que hasta ahora ha estado sonando en la cabeza de todos…lo ocurrido en la casona "Embrujada."

- ¡Oh, vamos quelonio de agua dulce! ¿Qué podemos perder? Incluso podrían darnos algún consejo para curarnos del susto y quizás también, ganemos el premio a la "Experiencia más aterradora".- Rafael solo levantaba la vista al cielo y gruñía ante tal entusiasmo.

- ¡Estarías como operado del cerebro!...¡¡¡Si tuvieras uno, pobre imitación de homosapiens!!! No me parece correcto llamar y contar lo que nos pasó ¡¡Porque es ridículo!! Tanto el programa ese como lo ocurrido, yo, por mi parte, no quiero saber más al respecto.- Abril y Miguel se asoman de la cocina al oírlos llegar, la primera espera que su severa expresión los haga guardar silencio…pero nada.

- Pero, seguro que ganaríamos el primer lugar del programa y sería una buena manera de librarnos de la mala experiencia… ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos inscribimos?-

- ¡¡Que no!!- cansada de tanto escándalo, la pelirroja les llama la atención.

- ¡¿Quieren guardar silencio?! Leonardo está dormido, no quiero que lo molesten.- termina el reclamo a la vez que les arrebata la bolsa de la comida.

- ¡Uy! Perdona.- se disculpa Casey por ambos.

- ¿Por qué discuten ahora?- pregunta curioso Migue, siguiendo al grupo hasta la mesa de la cocina y tomando asiento.

- ¡Este baboso!- responde Rafael.- Que quiere llamar a un programa de radio llamado "Murmullos en la oscuridad" para contar todo lo que nos pasó en la vieja casona y así ganarse una playera…o algo así.- contrario a lo que el ninja de rojo esperaba, Mickey apoyó a Casey.

- ¡Hey! Eso no suena nada mal. Yo quiero una playera.-

- ¡¡Oh, no enanito!! La playera será mía.- alegó Casey.- Y si tenemos la experiencia más aterradora, ganaré unas bocinas con el logo del programa y demás imágenes fantasmagóricas ¡¡Ñaca ñaca!!- termina haciendo ademanes por lo alto de la cabeza de Mickey.

- ¡¡ ¿Qué?!! ¡No! ¡Yo quiero una playera! ¡Yo quiero las bocinas! ¡Yo las quiero! ¡Diles Abril, que son mías!- Mickey comenzaba su tan famosa danza y cantaleta de "Yo lo merezco todo" Cuando…

- ¡¡Guarden silencio!!-

Todos giraron la vista rumbo a la puerta de la cocina, para encontrarse con Splinter, quien había entrado a prepararse una taza de té. Los muchachos y sus amigos se quedaron fríos con su sola presencia. Habían muchas cosas que querían tratar con la vieja rata, respecto a lo hablado el día anterior, pero aún no sabían por donde empezar y como hacerlo. El silencio era total en la habitación, ninguno se movía de su lugar ni le preguntaba como estaba, hasta que el mismo sensei inició la conversación.

- ¿Y Leonardo? ¿Se unirá a la práctica de esta tarde o "Aún necesita" descansar?- el tono usado por el roedor, molestó a todos los presentes, pues les dejaba muy en claro que Splinter restaba toda importancia a la condición médica de su hijo mayor.

- Leonardo no saldrá de su cuarto hasta que se haya recuperado por completo.- respondió con firmeza Rafael ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos, incluido su padre.

- ¿Recuperado? ¿Acaso aún no lo hace? Se supone que debe apoyarme en su educación, cuidar de nosotros y atender sus deberes en la casa, pero hasta ahora solo nos ha dado problemas.- Abril, Casey y Mickey guardaron silencio ante este comentario, mientras encontraban palabras con las que enfrentar a Splinter, aunque estas estaban ya en sus cabezas, no sabían por donde comenzar a expresarlas, hasta que…

- ¡¿Y qué hay de los problemas que tú le has dado a él?! ¡¿Acaso no han sido peores?!- no podían creerlo, quien menos debía hablar por su falta de tacto, fue el primero en abrir la boca, los presentes no tuvieron oportunidad de ponerse de acuerdo en el cuando, como y donde, hablar con el viejo maestro de manera tranquila y razonable, sin buscar más problemas. Pero no, Rafael había hablado sin importarle si iniciaba una nueva discusión con el anciano.

- ¡¡Mide tus palabras cuando te dirijas a mí Rafael!!-

- ¡¡No tengo que medir nada después de lo que le hiciste a mi hermano!!-

- ¿A qué te refieres con lo que yo hice? ¿De qué estás hablando?-

- ¡Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando! ¡No creo que esto haya pasado inadvertido para el gran maestro Splinter! ¿Oh sí? – el chico no hablaba por hablar, había estado pensando al respecto toda la noche. El viejo roedor no le quitó la mirada de encima a su hijo, no titubeo ni se vio preocupado o extrañado, al contrario, se vio tan serio y firme como siempre. Comprendiendo a que se refieren y con toda calma dijo…

- La actitud que ha tenido Leonardo no es nada por lo que no haya pasado cualquier otro del clan en su lugar.- todos quedaron boquiabiertos al confirmar que Splinter estaba enterado de la condición de su hijo mayor.- Son etapas…simples pruebas de carácter, las cuales, al ser superadas, le ayudaran a madurar como el hombre y el líder que debe ser. No hay por que alarmarse ni ponerse dramático…el problema aquí, es que Leonardo ya ha llevado esto más allá de lo necesario.-

Todos los presentes se quedaron helados…Ninguno entendía si Splinter hablaba así por falta de información o porque era un completo desgraciado y no le importaba la salud física y mental de su hijo. Abril, Casey, Miguel Ángel y Rafael se miraban entre ellos tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando. La linda pelirroja y el menor de los muchachos hablaron con el sensei en un tono más conciliador, pues aún creían que este estaba mal informado sobre la condición de Leonardo.

- Pero maestro Splinter…lo que está pasando con Leo, no es normal ni a su edad ni a ninguna otra. Él es muy joven para sufrir estos ataques de ansiedad y depresión.-

- Leo es el mejor estudiante que tienes y aún así piensa que es un inútil… ¿Cómo está eso?- agregó Mickey.

- Leonardo tiene el honor y el deber de proteger a esta familia como futura cabeza del clan. Si piensa así, es porque se ha dado cuenta de sus fallos y limitaciones…cada error es una prueba a superar, sirve para crear carácter y fortalecer el espíritu.- la explicación de Splinter, no convenció a nadie, al contrario, Rafael de inmediato le reclamó furioso.

- ¡¡ ¿Mis hermanos hablan de ansiedad y tú de pruebas de carácter?!! ¡¡¡ ¿Acaso no entiendes lo que está pasando?!!!- Splinter dedicó una severa mirada a su segundo hijo, por el tono tan vulgar para dirigirse a su persona. Manteniendo la calma, el viejo roedor contestó.

- Es natural que haya estrés al llevar la responsabilidad del liderazgo en un grupo. Es obvio que surjan varias dudas y temores en el transcurso del camino, es deber de todo guerrero, vencer estos obstáculos y así madurar por el bien del clan.-

- ¡¡ ¿Madurar?!!- preguntó está vez el guerrero de las calles.- ¡¡¡ ¿Significa que sabía que Leonardo se estaba desmoronando y no hizo nada?!!!- la acusación fue directa y fuerte. Splinter disgustado contestó.

- ¡¡Le exijo que no me hable en ese tono sr. Jones!! ¡No permitiré que nadie me falte al respeto!...y con respecto a Leonardo, están exagerando, él no ha caído, no puede hacerlo. Tiene un deber que cumplir conmigo y con nuestros ancestros.-

- ¡¡ ¿Es qué acaso es lo único que te importa?!! ¡¡ ¿El deber y el honor?!!- Splinter miró a Rafael con una mezcla de coraje y sorpresa, pues la pregunta le parecía tan inverosímil para venir de uno de sus estudiantes. Tal parecía que su semilla caía en tierra infértil.

- Maestro Splinter, Leonardo siempre ha cumplido con su deber, pero de alguna manera, esto no lo deja satisfecho y eso ¡¡Lo está matando!!- agregó Casey en un tono más "Tranquilo."

- Está exagerando sr. Jones, si Leonardo no está satisfecho con su labor, es por que sabe que pudo haber hecho mucho más de lo que hizo, él…- contestó Splinter, cuando Rafael le interrumpió…

- ¡¡¡EL QUE NO QUEDA SATISFECHO CON SU TRABAJO, ERES TÚ!!!-

- ¡¡ ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES RAFAEL?!!-

- ¡¡Es la verdad!! Siempre encuentras fallas en el trabajo de mi hermano y no lo dejas en paz con todas tus recriminaciones.-

- ¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de reclamar algo injustificadamente? Te diré esto como parte de tu educación, aunque sé que no aprovecharás la lección...- lógicamente, estás palabras molestaron a todos los presentes, en especial a Rafael.- Un líder es aquél que se hace responsable de todas las acciones y deberes que realice su equipo, en especial de las malas. Por consiguiente, Leonardo es el responsable de todos los errores cometidos por ti y tus hermanos… ¿Qué significa esto? Que si tú rompes la formación o te adelantas en los planes, Leonardo tiene la culpa por no haberte controlado. Pero claro, sé perfectamente que no entiendes nada de lo que te estoy hablando ¡¡Porque jamás has escuchado razones!! Te hace feliz hacer que tu hermano se equivoque ¿No es así? tu comportamiento es el que siempre mete en problemas al equipo y para nada te importa, al contrario, siempre buscas la manera de cómo revelarte a las ordenes de Leonardo, y ahora con gran descaro, vienes a reclamarme a mí como si fueras el alumno estrella que yo pasé por alto toda la vida.-

Rafael como todos había guardado silencio, pensando seriamente en las palabras de su padre. Sí, sabía perfectamente que tenía parte de la responsabilidad en lo que respecta a las misiones y sus hermanos, pero la manera en la que Splinter le reclamaba cada detalle era inadmisible. Molestos ante la actitud del viejo maestro, los amigos humanos reclamaron.

- ¡¡No es justo!!- inició Abril.- ¿Por qué no le reclama usted directamente al que rompe las filas? ¿Por qué tiene que ser Leonardo el que pague los platos rotos por el que desobedezca?-

- ¿Señorita O'neil? Es obvio…él es el líder del grupo…él es quien debe mantener a todos los demás bajo perfecto control, de lo contrario pasará precisamente lo que está pasando ahora mismo, que le falten al respeto y hagan lo que se les venga en gana.-

- No me parece correcto que trate de esa forma a sus hijos ¿Perfecto? ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser perfecto? Eso no es sano ¡Nadie es perfecto!- alegó está vez Casey.

- La manera en la que tengo que educarlos, debe ser fuerte ya que los preparo para enfrentarse contra otros guerreros, están arriesgando sus vidas…no se puede pedir nada menos que perfección… En lo que respecta a trabajar como equipo, los cuatro deben ser como un solo individuo. Todos tienen una función al formar un solo cuerpo, Leonardo como líder es la cabeza…si el cerebro no puede ser capaz de controlar las piernas o los brazos con una sola orden, entonces estamos hablando de un soldado con retraso mental.-

- ¡¡¡ ¿Queé?!!!- exclamaron los muchachos, para luego guardar silencio al no saber como interpretar estas palabras…solo Casey se atrevió a contestarle.

- Un soldado con retraso mental… ¿O alumnos de un maestro que no los ha instruido bien?- ahora el sorprendido fue Splinter.

- ¡¿Qué ha dicho?!- Jones había hablado con total seguridad en sus palabras sorprendiendo a los demás, pues estos se habían quedado mudos al escuchar al viejo roedor.

- No sé mucho de su filosofía oriental ninja, pero he tomado clases de artes marciales y he visto muchas películas del mismo tema. Sé que no es mucho, pero sí he aprendido que el alumno es el reflejo del maestro. Si el estudiante falla en algo, el maestro ha fallado también.- sorprendido el sensei exclamó.

- ¡¡ ¿Cómo se atreve a faltarme el respeto en mi propia casa?!!-

- Es la verdad y disculpe si le ofende, pero no solo porque le ha enseñado más cosas a Leonardo, significa que está listo para que sus hermanos lo sigan al fin del mundo, no, los chicos tienen voluntad propia. No puede llevar a un perro entrenado a liderar a un grupo de perros salvajes y esperar que todos juntos jalen un trineo…tiene que entrenar a todo el grupo para que en equipo hagan lo que usted quiera…la misma atención que presta a uno, debe ser para todos. De lo contrario, los salvajes devoraran al perro manso.-

- Eso significa que usted debe enseñarles a ellos a seguir a un líder, y a este a manejar un grupo. No solo porque es el estudiante más avanzado, quiere decir que los demás le obedecerán de inmediato.- agregó animada Abril a la explicación de Casey. Splinter por su parte estaba más que molesto…estaba furioso. Pues ahora resultaba que él tenía la culpa de todo.

- ¡¡ ¿Cómo se atreven a culparme a mí de todos los errores que comete Leonardo y su equipo?!! Yo he dado todo mi tiempo y conocimiento para hacer de ellos unos excelentes guerreros, ellos son los que nunca han aceptado nuestra cultura, a todo lo que les enseñaba le ponían algún pretexto y se alejaban, prefirieron adoptar las costumbres occidentales a las mías. Ahora que están cometiendo errores me culpan a mí, de su falta de conocimiento… ¡¡Esto es increíble!!-

- ¿Entonces prefieres culpar a Leonardo? ¿Verdad?- intervino Rafael.- Es más fácil darle la responsabilidad a él y si todo sale mal, simplemente reclamarle ¿No es así?-

- Era más fácil para él, hacerles entender, ya que pasan más tiempo a su lado, que con su viejo padre.-

- ¡¡Eso es mentira!!-

- ¡¡Miguel Ángel!!- el pequeño quelonio no pudo permitir que siguiera semejante farsa y simplemente habló.

- Leo siempre está entrenando, nunca tiene tiempo para ir a jugar conmigo a los videos o en la patineta…vive eternamente metido en el dojo o meditando… constantemente está ocupado para estar con nosotros porque trata de quedar bien contigo.- con el coraje en aumento, Splinter continúa su defensa ante las acusaciones de la familia.

- Y a pesar de molestarles todo el tiempo que entrena, siempre le piden ayuda con sus katas ¿No es así? Cuando tienen dudas, acuden a él y este les ayuda. Así que sí tienen tiempo para hablar con su hermano, pero solo cuando les conviene…les disgusta que se dedique a su práctica, pero le sacan provecho ¿Verdad?- a algunos les pudo haber afectado las palabras de Splinter, pero igual su hijo reclamó.

- ¡¡Pero quien tiene la obligación de ayudarnos eres tú!! ¡Tú eres nuestro padre y nuestro maestro!- exigió Rafael.

- Y ustedes tienen la obligación de prestar atención a la clase, si olvidan lo que aprendieron es culpa de ustedes por no practicar lo suficiente, no mía. Leonardo es su superior, su sempai, es lógico que se entrene para cumplir con sus obligaciones en la familia.-

- Pero maestro Splinter…Leonardo es muy joven para que lo llene de responsabilidades y todavía le exija más…él ya no puede seguir así…ya lo vio en la granja, apenas si podía comprender lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, estaba exhausto.- el anciano se dirigió ahora a Abril.

- Debo admitir que Leonardo ya se ha excedido en lo que respecta a estar "Convaleciente" y rebasó el límite de mi paciencia, sé que algunos jóvenes en el clan han dudado de si mismos, pero han continuado inmediatamente con sus obligaciones. En cambio él, ha llegado a humillarme frente a todos ustedes y eso no lo puedo permitir.-

- ¡¡¡ ¿Queeé?!!!- No lo podían creer ¿Acaso estaba bromeando o simplemente no le importaba?

- ¿Acaso no le importa la salud y seguridad de sus hijos? ¿Acaso no entendió nada de lo que dijimos? - preguntó Casey. A lo que Splinter le contestó molesto, pues aún estaba disgustado con él, por pervertir a Rafael.

- ¡Claro que me preocupa mi familia! Por eso soy estricto con ellos y aún más con Leonardo que tiene la responsabilidad de cuidar del honor del clan.-

- ¡¡Pero Leonardo ya no puede con la presión!! …incluso ha llegado a cortarse a sí mismo para poder seguir trabajando…él ya no…- la expresión en el rostro de Splinter hizo callar a la chica.

- ¡¡ ¿Qué ha dicho?!!- Abril había abierto la caja de Pandora y no hubo forma de volver atrás, al parecer Splinter estaba ignorante de esto último y desgraciadamente, lejos de entrar en razón, enfureció más de lo que ya estaba. La pelirroja ya no pudo contestar a la pregunta de su maestro, pues este se había retirado del lugar, para ir al cuarto de Leonardo. Quería comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que habían dicho de su primogénito.

Mientras la discusión familiar se daba en la cocina. Donatello terminaba de recoger algunas mantas y almohadas. Ya tenía buen rato escuchando las disputas de los muchachos y su sensei, algo se entendía y no le gustaba el rumbo que estaban tomando. Al parecer, Leonardo también entendía lo que estaba pasando a pesar de estar dormido, era eso o estaba sufriendo una pesadilla, pues estaba muy inquieto, cuando el joven genio se acercaba a la puerta para escuchar mejor, escuchó que su hermano había despertado de golpe. De inmediato se acercó a verlo. Al parecer había regresado de la vieja casona.

- ¡¡No!! ¡¡Déjame!!- gritó con la poca voz que le quedaba, sonando muy bajo y desesperado.

- Leo, tranquilízate.- le susurró Donny al tiempo que le ayudaba a reaccionar.

- ¡¡Esa…co…sa!! ¡¡Ustedes…!! ¿Dónde…?-

- Cálmate, todos estamos bien, ya dejamos ese lugar hace mucho…gracias al cielo.- le explicaba en tono sereno, logrando regresarlo a su lugar, pues trataba de ir a buscar a los demás.- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Quieres comer algo?- preguntó el chico, después de comprobar los signos vitales de su hermano, estos estaban estables.

Un poco más tranquilo. Leonardo trató de ubicarse, averiguar por su cuenta donde estaba y que hora era, pero los parpados le pesaban tanto de sueño que apenas si podía mantenerse despierto. Alcanzando a entender las preguntas de su hermano, el chico movió su cabeza, dando por respuesta solo "No." comprendiendo, Donatello dijo…

- Bueno, entonces vuelve a dormir…te hace falta, luego hablamos de lo que quieras.- Leonardo comenzó a relajarse, tomar una postura cómoda para descansar, cuando los gritos de la cocina fueron avanzando por la escalera hasta llegar con ellos.

- ¡¡¡No te atrevas a entrar ahí!!!-

- ¡¡¡Déjalo en paz!!!-

- ¿Qué diablos sucede?- se preguntó el pequeño genio, al dirigir la mirada rumbo a la puerta. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver llegar a Splinter, seguido del resto de la familia. Todos se veían alterados, pero aún más el viejo roedor, quien de inmediato se fue contra su hijo mayor, sin siquiera pronunciar palabra alguna.

- ¡Sensei! ¡Deténgase!- pidió la tortuga de bandana morada al ver que su maestro retiraba las mantas del cuerpo de su hijo y tomaba bruscamente el brazo izquierdo del chico, despertándolo bruscamente.

Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos, al menos eso parecía. Splinter bajó la manga del suéter que llevaba puesto Leonardo, para encontrarse con las vendas en donde las protecciones comúnmente iban. Usando sus afiladas uñas, arrancó fácilmente una de las gasas, descubriendo así las viejas heridas que el joven ninja se había realizado. Leonardo veía con horror su peor pesadilla hecha realidad, su padre estaba de pie a su lado y había descubierto los múltiples cortes en su piel.

Todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta, primero ambos miraban las heridas. Luego, padre e hijo se veían uno al otro y al final el joven de bandana azul, desviaba la mirada avergonzado, dejando al roedor encolerizado.

- ¡¡ ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!!- gritó Splinter a Leonardo, al tiempo que le soltaba con brusquedad el brazo.- ¡¡Has hecho de tu debilidad, una deshonra para mí y para tu familia!! ¡¡Esperaba más de ti no solo como hijo, sino como el líder que eres!!-

- ¡¡Ya basta!!- gritó Rafael.

- ¡¡ ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!! ¡¡Confiaba en ti!!- continuó alegando Splinter.

- ¡¡Guarde silencio!! ¡¡Déjelo en paz!!- reclamaron Donatello y Casey respectivamente.

- ¡¡Eres una vergüenza para el clan!!-

- ¡Leonardo no ha hecho nada malo!- continuó Miguel Ángel con lágrimas en todo su infantil rostro.

- ¡¡Ningún miembro de la familia ha cometido semejante falta antes!!-

- Ninguno que usted sepa.- agregó Casey.

- ¡¡ ¿Qué ha dicho?!!- exigió una explicación Splinter al guerrero de las calles.

- La verdad ¿O ya se olvido que su cultura inventó el Harakiri?-

- ¡¡¡ ¿Cómo se atreve?!!!-

- ¡¡¡YA BASTA!!!- gritó Abril.- ¡Leo necesita de todo nuestro apoyo! No de reproches absurdos.-

- ¡¡ ¿Absurdos?!! ¡Yo les he dado todo! Les he educado y alimentado, lo menos que esperaba de mis hijos es respeto y absoluta dedicación a mis costumbres, nuestras raíces, pero nada, hasta ahora solo he recibido puras decepciones por parte de ellos...pero del que jamás imaginé que me daría la más grande y la peor de todas las vergüenzas, fuera de ti…Leonardo.- dicho esto último, Splinter salió de la habitación de su hijo mayor. Sin mirar a nadie y mucho menos hablarles…ya no digamos, prestar atención a las palabras dichas por estos a sus espaldas.

- ¡¡El único que ve una deshonra donde no la hay eres tú!!- gritó Rafael.

- Leo no se siente bien y en lugar de ayudarle, se pone como victima y lo regaña.- reclamó Casey golpeando con el puño la pared, a una enfurecida rata.

- ¿Pero qué le pasa?- se preguntaba Abril mirando a donde el sensei se había encaminado.

- ¡Está loco!- le contestaba Casey al tiempo que regresaba junto a la cama de Leo, donde los muchachos se encontraban tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Los jóvenes ninjas hablaban a su hermano mayor de manera amable y comprensiva, pero el chico estaba destrozado y no les prestaba atención. Mantenía su rostro cubierto con sus manos, estaba acostado de lado, en posición fetal, para dar la espalda y mantenerse oculto de los curiosos.

- No le hagas caso, Leo…son cosas de la edad.- comenzaba Donatello.

- No prestes atención a su sarta de estupideces.- agregó aún molesto Rafael.

- Ya se le pasará, vas a ver que pronto se arrepentirá de lo que dijo.- terminó muy esperanzador Miguel Ángel, a lo que Abril se le unió.

- Es verdad, cuando estamos enojados, solemos decir muchas tonterías.-

- Yo creo que es un cretino.-

- ¡¡Casey!!- le reclama la pelirroja, pues no le parece correcto hablar así del padre de sus amigos, estando estos presentes…aunque todo sea verdad.

Las palabras de los muchachos trataban de llevar un poco de alivio a Leonardo, pero desgraciadamente este no escuchaba a nadie, el joven se encontraba solo en un lugar oscuro y agobiante, donde la voz de su padre predominaba por doquier. Rafael, Donatello y Miguel Ángel se acercaron lo más posible para ayudarle, pero sus palabras no llegaban hasta él.

- Todo estará bien hermano, ya veras.- comenzó Donny en voz suave.

- No hagas caso de las estupideces del viejo, solo quiere molestarte.- le siguió Rafa en un tenue rugido.

- Cierto, ya que nada de lo que dijo es verdad.- continuó Miguel Ángel, pero nada de lo anterior les sirvió.

- Lo siento…lo…eche…todo a…perder…- murmuraba entre sollozos el chico de ropas azules.

- Leo…eso no es cierto, tu no hiciste nada malo, nosotros queremos…- agregó Abril, pero…

- No es…verdad…está… molesto con…migo…lo siento…-continuó el chico ahogado en llanto.

- No hiciste nada malo, es Splinter el que está desquiciado, él…- Rafael ya no pudo continuar, pues Leonardo se cubrió la cabeza con las manos y dijo…

- Déjenme…solo…-

- Pero Leo…-

- Por…favor…-

- Está bien…- respondió Casey.

- Pero Casey.- alegó Abril.

- Vámonos, necesita desahogarse.- los muchachos y su compañera no querían salir de la habitación, pero admitieron que Jones tenía razón y por ahora no podían hacer nada más. Lentamente fueron detrás de Casey rumbo a la salida. No sin antes decirle a Leo, diversas palabras de aliento.

- De acuerdo, al rato venimos…tranquilízate.- inició Rafael.

- Te traeremos la comida…y no hagas caso a Splinter, yo no pienso igual que él.- dijo Mickey con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Aunque su hermano no la viera y él realmente no tuviera muchas ganas de sonreír.

- ¡Anímate Leo! Eres todo lo contrario a lo que Splinter dijo, no creas nada de lo que te gritó.- le siguió Donatello.

- Te queremos.- Siguió Abril.

- No hagas caso, tú eres muy fuerte.- terminó Casey de hablar con Leo, antes de salir rumbo a la cocina.

Leonardo se quedó solo en la habitación, deseando gritar, maldecir y destrozar todos sus muebles a la vez…pero, solo podía llorar y recriminarse una y otra vez un sin fin de cosas sin sentido para algunos. Pero vitales para él.

- ¿Cómo pude ser…? ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? ¿Cómo pude permitir…? ¿Por qué lo descubrió?- se cuestionaba en un leve susurro, sin encontrar respuesta.

Ya en la cocina, las tortugas y sus amigos humanos, tomaban asiento a la mesa en total silencio, apenas se miraban unos a otros, pues no sabían que decir o por donde iniciar, con respecto a lo que habían vivido, hasta que Rafael volvió a tomar la palabra…

- Voy a partirle la madre a Splinter.-

- ¡¡¡ ¿Queeé?!!!- gritaron todos al oír semejante tontería.

- ¡¡¡ ¿Estás loco?!!! ¡¡¡Es tu padre!!!- comenzó Donatello.

- Además de que él, será quien te la parta a ti.- continuó Casey.

- ¡Lo sé! Pero todo lo que dijo…y como se puso Leo…no debió portarse así.- reclamó el chico de rojo.

- ¡Claro que no debió! Pero… ¿Qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Abril. Ninguno de los presentes pudo contestarle, por el contrario, Miguel Ángel volvió a romper en llanto ante lo que pasó y la impotencia que sentía al no haberlo evitado. Luego de que Don consuela a su pequeño hermano, Rafael mira de manera asesina a donde la habitación de Splinter se encuentra y Abril trata de controlarse para no llorar también, en eso Casey pregunta…

- ¿Y ahora qué?-

Fin del capitulo 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos y mil disculpas por la tardanza. Sé que he dicho que tratare de actualizar pronto, pero siempre se presenta algo que te impide trabajar como quieres. Una vez más repito…haré lo posible por actualizar seguido y espero que me tengan un poquito de paciencia. Besos a todos y…

Que empiece el show.

Capitulo 6.

Toda la familia regresó a la cocina en absoluto silencio, cada uno tratando de entender lo que había pasado y de encontrarle alguna solución. A la mente de los chicos volvían todas las ocasiones en las que su padre debió haber explotado de esa manera. Razones siempre hubo, pero la gran mayoría las trataba con el líder del grupo a solas en su habitación, ellos nunca hablaron de temas importantes con él… ¿Acaso siempre se portaba así? ¿Siempre gritaba tan fuerte frente a Leonardo? ¿Le gritaba a él?

Después de dos horas de estar pensando en lo que pasó, el grupo decidió preparar la comida, más por necesidad de tener algo en el estomago que por el placer de disfrutar de un buen platillo en compañía de todos los amigos. Al poco rato, Rafael llevó una charola con comida al cuarto de Leonardo, mientras avanzaba, el chico de ropas rojas pensó que se lo encontraría dormido, pero no fue así. Este seguía despierto, con la mirada tan perdida, como la del resto de la familia. Las ideas y las dudas no lo dejaron descansar a pesar de estar agotado. Antes de entrar, Rafael se anunció.

- Aquí está la comida.- nadie contestó a su llamado. Rafa entró y dejó la charola en la mesita de noche de su hermano, luego fue a sentarse con él en su cama.

- Abril hizo estofado, no estuvo tan mal…al menos no creo que nos haga daño.- le informó, pero nada de nuevo. Leonardo seguía acostado de lado, dándole la espalda y mirando fijamente a la pared. Rafael continuó haciendo conversación a pesar de todo.

- Don y Abril tienen el mismo problema al cocinar, quieren hacer de todo una ciencia. Si pudieran, volarían la cocina...les falta sazón.- una vez más, apenas cerró la boca, todo quedó en silencio. Alterado por la falta de respuesta, volvió a hablarle levantando la voz.- ¡¡Oh vamos Leonardo!! No puedes quedarte callado y metido en la cama sin hacer nada. Tienes que levantarte.- consiguiendo una breve respuesta, Leo solo dijo.

- ¿Para qué?- este sonaba muy bajo, pero fue lo suficientemente claro para ser entendido.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Cómo que para qué? Para demostrarle a Splinter que no eres toda esa sarta de estupideces que vino a escupir esta tarde.- respondió en un tono que dejaba en claro, la lógica de sus palabras. Pero estas no hicieron reaccionar al joven de ropas azules, por el contrario. Un leve gesto pareció mostrarse un su rostro. El cual quería decir "Eso no sirve de nada." Al verlo, Rafa reclamó.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso no quieres probarle lo contrario?- la insistencia de Rafa, obligó a Leonardo a expresar su opinión con palabras y no solo con gestos.

- Rafael…llevo cerca de 10 años…levantándome de la cama…para demostrarles a todos ustedes…que merezco ser el líder del grupo…que no soy una vergüenza…que no soy débil… ¿Y sabes cuantas veces lo he logrado?- para está última pregunta, la voz de Leonardo se quebró por completo. Forzándolo a esconder su rostro en la cobija.- Estoy cansado de levantarme de la cama…para nada…- el llanto de Leonardo se escuchaba apagado gracias a la manta con la que se cubría el rostro. Rafael dejó la ira de lado, para preguntar en un tono más tranquilo.

- ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste nada? ¿Por qué no dijiste que te sentías mal?- el mayor de los quelonios, logró calmarse un poco para contestar.

- ¿Decirlo…? ¿A quien? Ustedes jamás han escuchado mis consejos o mis peticiones ¿Por qué habrían de oír mis penas?...y con Splinter…hablar…- Leonardo guardó silencio y siguió mirando la pared tratando de controlarse.- Es imposible…-

- ¿Siempre te ha gritado de esa manera?- preguntó curioso Rafael.

- No siempre grita…dice lo mismo, pero sin levantar la voz…- luego de esto, ambos guardaron silencio.

Ninguno de los dos hermanos dijo algo por varios segundos. Rafael repasaba las palabras de Leo en su mente, al parecer era lógico que no los buscara para hablar, él nunca fue alguien dispuesto a escuchar, nunca ha tenido la paciencia de sentarse junto a uno de sus hermanos para oír sus problemas, eso siempre lo había hecho Leonardo. Pero, quizás si se lo propone…pero no sé…pensaba. Al menos en algo estaba seguro y de inmediato llamó su atención para hacerle ver lo equivocado que estaba.

- ¡Vamos! Siempre hay alguien con quien conversar…solo es cuestión de…- Rafa ya no supo como continuar, desgraciadamente sus palabras no le revelaban nada nuevo a su hermano, al contrario, Leo lo miraba con desgano, para luego preguntar y cortar la conversación de tajo.

- ¿Qué más necesitas Rafael? Ya trajiste la comida, ya te puedes ir.- el joven de bandana roja, miró con el ceño fruncido a Leo y agregó molesto.

- Aún no terminó contigo…no me gusta que pienses que no puedes contar con nosotros.- Leo no contestó.- Somos familia, sabes que estamos ahí para lo que necesites.- la tortuga de bandana azul, se le quedó viendo un par de segundos antes de decir.

- Eres un mentiroso…- Rafael abrió los ojos a todo lo que podía dar, y antes de que este reclamara, Leo dijo...- Apenas terminan las lecciones de Splinter, cada uno sale corriendo a diferentes lugares dejándome solo en el dojo…cuando necesito que se queden a entrenar extra conmigo. Siempre me dan un pretexto…cuando tenemos una misión que cumplir y necesito de todo su apoyo para llevarla con éxito…ustedes al final hacen lo que se les viene la gana… ¿Por qué habría de confiarles mis problemas? ¡Jamás me han tomado en serio!- el temperamental muchacho volvió a callar.

Un incomodo silencio invadió el cuarto en cuestión de segundos. Nunca imaginó que su hermano se sintiera así, que algo como quedarse extra en el dojo fuera tan importante para él. Rafael buscaba algo más que decir, algo para hacerlo sentir mejor, hasta que…

- Yo…bueno, ninguno pensó que fuera tan importante para ti, el continuar entrenando después de clases…de haber sabido, nos habríamos quedado más tiempo.- Leonardo giró lentamente la cabeza en dirección de su hermano. Rafa pudo ver que estás palabras le habían entristecido.

- ¿Quedarse más tiempo? ¿A quién quieres engañar, Rafael?…yo…creí que era obvio el porque quería que se quedaran…- luego volvió a su posición inicial, mirando a la pared.- No tengo otra opción…no puedo hacer nada más…- extrañado con estas palabras, Rafa preguntó.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Leo no contestó de inmediato, antes se tomó un par de minutos para levantarse y sentarse al centro de la cama. Sus piernas quedaron cubiertas con la manta, lo que lamentó, pues sintió algo de frío en los brazos y pecho, pero deseaba cambiar de posición.

- Que solo puedo…que yo no… ¡Aahh! Que más da…no importa.-

- ¡Explícate!- exigió un disgustado hermano menor, al mayor de la familia, el cual no sabía como explicarle que, como líder. Siempre debe estar al pendiente de su entrenamiento, que su padre y sensei no le permite distraerse con cualquier cosa…que solo entrenando junto a sus hermanos, puede convivir un poco con ellos y no sentirse tan solo todo el día, pero...

- ¿Para qué? Jamás lo entenderías.- ignorando el desconcierto y la molestia de Rafael. Leo dirigió su mirada a su muñeca, la cual aún llevaba el vendaje rasgado por su padre. Apenado, dijo más para si que para su acompañante.- He vuelto a decepcionar a papá… ¿Cómo haré para…?-

- ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso ahora?!- reclama Rafael disgustado.- ¡Después de todas las estupideces que te dijo!-

- ¿Y en qué más puedo pensar? No tengo nada más que esto.- señaló con un leve gesto la pared con armas enfrente de su cama.- No pudo pensar en otra cosa, no puedo hacer lo mismo que ustedes.- Rafa comprendió que se refería a las diversas actividades en las que tanto él como sus hermanos se veían ocupados.

- No haces nada más, porque no quieres. Hay muchas cosas en que entretenerse si te dedicas a buscar algo que te guste.- Leo vio con resignación a Rafa, pues ya lo sabía…

- No lo comprendes Rafael…- este le miró extrañado.- No es que me falte interés en algo…por el contrario, no puedo dedicarme a eso…por...esto.- señaló con la mirada las armas ninjas. Rafa continuó en esa línea, pues había escuchado que algo más que el ninjutsu interesaba a su hermano y deseaba saber que era lo que llamaba su atención, entre otras cosas que les importaba a los demás.

- ¿Qué es?-

- ¿Eh?-

- ¡Si! ¿Qué es eso que te interesa?- Leo no contestó de inmediato, bajo la mirada, en señal de que ese "Algo" estaba claro en su mente. Luego dando un largo suspiro, para desecharlo, dijo…

- No tiene caso pensar en ello, solo me distrae y…prefiero ignorarlo.- Rafael no quedó conforme con la respuesta y siguió preguntando.

- ¡Vamos! Dime… ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué no habrías de hacerlo? ¿Quién te lo impide…Splinter?- nada, Leonardo no continuó con ese tema a pesar de la insistencia, por lo que Rafael tuvo que tocar otro punto importante.

- Entonces dime ¿Porqué te hiciste eso?- contrario a lo anterior, Leo solo dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

- Tenía que hacerlo…-

- ¡¿Qué?!- preguntó casi en un grito el temperamental quelonio. Leonardo miró un momento sus viejas heridas, pasó un dedo por ellas, al tiempo que retiraba el vendaje rasgado.

- Solo eso…no hay nada que explicar, tenía que hacerlo.-

- No lo entiendo.-

- Lo sé, no tienes porque entenderlo, esto es asunto mío y es todo.- contestó el mayor de los hermanos de manera desganada y cansada. Mirando fijamente sus piernas. Furioso por la falta de seriedad a semejante problema, Rafa estalló.

- ¡¿Así nada más?! ¡¿No debimos verlo?! ¡¿Aquí no pasó nada?! ¡¡Todos vuelvan a sus lugares, porque ¿la vida sigue?!!- el chico de azul por respuesta al sarcasmo, solo dijo "Sí" con un lento movimiento de cabeza. Disgustando más a Rafael.

- ¡¡¡ ¿Acaso estás loco?!!! ¿Pretendes que ignoremos lo que ocurre? ¿Qué cada quien siga en lo suyo y ya?- una vez más Leonardo solo movió la cabeza diciendo "Sí."- ¡¡ ¿Qué estupideces estás pidiendo?!!- reclamó en un grito el ninja de rojo, sin tomar en cuenta que alguien más, pudiera subir a donde están. Leonardo sin cambiar su triste semblante, respondió…

- Yo no te pido nada para mí, Rafael…si quieres seguir sin prestar atención, hazlo. Esto es algo que no te incumbe ni a ti o a ningún otro.-

- ¡Claro que me importa!-

- ¿Por qué?- la sorpresa se dibujo en el rostro del ninja de rojo al escuchar semejante pregunta.

- ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Porqué eres mi hermano! ¡Quiero saber porqué carajos te dejaste los brazos y las piernas como trepadera de mapache! ¡Es obvio ¿No?!-

- No…no lo es…- Rafael no se esperaba semejante respuesta, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿Cómo es que Leonardo llegó tan lejos? ya había leído al respecto y le costaba comprender que alguien de su familia y en especial él, que siempre se vio optimista, estuviera atrapado en algo tan complicado. En busca de aclarar lo anterior, Rafa preguntó.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- tratando de sonar sereno. El chico contestó…

- Cientos de veces me haz dicho que no soy nada ni nadie, para decirte lo que debes hacer…que te tengo harto, que soy un fastidio.- en este punto, el niño tuvo que pasar saliva, ya que sentía que se formaba un nudo en su garganta.- Esto me da a entender que tu interés es solo una mal sana curiosidad o un simple compromiso para con los demás.- Rafael no daba crédito a lo que su hermano decía ¿En que concepto lo tenía? Bueno…en el que él mismo se había puesto, para ser sinceros.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes creer eso?! ¡Eso solo lo dije, por decir…digo...! Sí, sé que he sido grosero pero…- Leo dirigió su mirada rumbo a la pared en señal de no querer continuar esa farsa. De alguna manera, Rafael comprendió lo que tal gesto quiso decir.- De acuerdo…admito que he sido muy…atrevido contigo…pero aún tienes a Donny y a Mickey para hablar con ellos.- Leonardo movió su cabeza, negando tal opción.

- ¿Por qué no? si yo no sirvo para confidente ¿Por qué no buscas consuelo con los otros dos sonsos?-

- Porque cada uno tiene su propio mundo, ninguno de ustedes es capaz de entenderme… y yo…soy…él que debe ser fuerte para ustedes…no ustedes para mi…soy quien debe estar listo para cuando necesiten ayuda…no al revés.- el ninja de ropas rojas guardó silencio por unos segundos mientras repasaba cada palabra de su hermano, ya que había descubierto al causante de todo esto…ó al menos a un gran culpable.

- Ya entiendo…ahora lo veo…Splinter es el autor de todo esto ¿No es así? Él es quien te ha metido todas esas estúpidas ideas de ser omnipotente y no depender de nadie ¿Verdad?- Este descubrimiento por parte de su hermano, no sorprendió a Leonardo en lo más mínimo, sin mostrar pena o vergüenza, el chico siguió mirando a la pared, luego sin mucho interés contestó…

- Él quiere que me convierta en un líder fuerte…inteligente, confiable…quiere que la familia y el legado del clan Hamato estén en buenas manos…él quiere que todos estén a salvo…pero…- el tono en la voz del chico volvió a revelar su llanto.- Pero he vuelto a fallar…he defraudado a todos…no…no entiendo, porqué… ¿Por qué no consigo ser el mejor? ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?-

- Leo…- susurró Rafael. Sin escucharlo, Leonardo siguió revelando las dudas que en muchas ocasiones, impidieron que el sueño llegara a él.

- ¡He hecho todo lo que está en mis manos! ¡He dado todo lo que tengo para ser el mejor! ¡¡He renunciado a todo lo que me importa!!- comienza a levantar la voz y a alterarse.- ¡¡ ¿Por qué?!! ¡¡ ¿Por qué no obtengo lo que quiero?!! ¡¡ ¿Por qué fallo una y otra vez?!! ¡¡ ¿Dime por qué?!!-

- ¡Ya Leo, tranquilízate!-

- ¡¡No!!-

- ¡¡Leo!!-

- ¡¡No!! ¡¡Tengo que saber lo que estoy haciendo mal!! ¡¡He hecho todo lo necesario, para continuar trabajando!!- confiesa, mostrando las heridas en sus muñecas.- ¡¡Todo mi tiempo y esfuerzo!! ¡¡He cumplido con todas las órdenes de Splinter!!- Leonardo había abandonado su postura, para estar frente a frente con Rafael sobre sus rodillas aún dentro de la cama, el ninja de rojo trataba de apaciguarlo.

- ¡Cálmate! ¿De qué errores estás hablando? Tú no cometes errores ¿Y qué quieres decir con renunciar a lo que más te importa? ¿Por eso te hiciste los cortes, para seguir trabajando? ¡Explícame!- pedía, ahora que Leo estaba hablando. En un cambio drástico de humor. El chico de azul confesó eufórico.

- ¡¡Fue tan fácil!! Si no podía levantarme de la cama o no quería hacerlo, solo debía…- termina haciendo el ademán de cortarse las venas.- También me ayudó cuando estaba triste, frustrado, molesto o distraído…siempre me sirvió para levantarme y cumplir con mis tareas, para que no me regañaran…pero…ahora, ahora ya no…- la energía había terminado, Leo ya no pudo continuar contando, pues las pocas fuerzas que tenía, se esfumaron por completo. Su vista comenzó a nublarse y su cuerpo a caer lentamente. Obligando a Rafael a sostenerlo.

- ¡Leo!- al sostenerlo, el joven de ropas rojas, sintió que el cuerpo de su hermano estaba caliente, la fiebre que tuvo en la carretera, había vuelto repentinamente.- ¡Vamos! Recuéstate.- le ayudó sin que este protestara. Mientras era cubierto con una manta, Leo logró recuperar algo de lo perdido, solo para continuar preguntándose a si mismo.

- ¿Qué me…está pasando…? ¿Por…qué, no…puedo seguir…?…por qué…ya…no puedo…seguir…ya no…puedo…ser…lo que…quieren…que…sea…-Rafael terminó de arropar a su hermano, el cual aun balbuceaba algunas preguntas. En un pobre intento de tranquilizarlo, Rafa dijo…

- Ya lo has demostrado, hermano…y en muchas ocasiones, somos nosotros los que olvidamos decírtelo. Ahora descansa…- quizás lo escuchó o solo fue casualidad, pero Leonardo comenzó a caer en un profundo sueño.

Al salir de la recamara, Rafael se tomó su tiempo en el pasillo del segundo piso, para reflexionar lo dicho por Leonardo. A su mente llegaban las diversas situaciones en las que los cuatro hermanos tomaban lecciones con Splinter, como Leo destacaba en una kata o en una patada, y en lugar de felicitarlo, lo llamaba con diversos sobrenombres como el famoso "Splinter jr." o "Mascota del profesor" por mencionar solo los más suaves. Y bueno, no solo con Leonardo se ha portado mal…también ha sido abusivo con Donatello y Miguel Ángel, pero con ellos tenía en común el que Splinter también los ignorara, cuando el roedor se centraba más en el primogénito, provocaba que ellos en varias ocasiones estuvieran en contra del mayor… ¿Es ese un pretexto? ¿Tan malo he sido con mis hermanos? Se cuestionaba.

Por fin, después de varios minutos, Rafael volvió a la cocina con la charola de Leo, intacta. Apenas entró en la pequeña estancia, todos lo observaron con atención en espera de que les dijera lo ocurrido en la habitación, pues hasta ahí, escucharon que conversaban. El semblante triste del chico de rojo, inquietó a los amigos y hermanos, quienes de inmediato preguntaron hasta los más mínimos detalles. Rafa tardó un momento en contestar…

- ¡Vamos Rafa! Dinos ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y por qué esa cara tan larga?- preguntó Casey primero.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Por qué gritó?- le siguieron los demás quelonios al tiempo que Rafa tomaba una lata de soda de la mesa, con la mente más clara y después de refrescar su garganta, contestó.

- Estuvimos hablando de lo que le dijo Splinter, lo que piensa hacer, lo que ha hecho en el pasado con…bueno…con todo y se alteró...-

- ¿De que hablaron exactamente?- preguntó Don.

- ¿De qué más va a ser? Le pregunté de todo lo que pude…sobre sus heridas, como se siente, él me habló de sus obligaciones…de varias metas que no ha podido cumplir…de Splinter.- Rafael tuvo que contar cada detalle y punto tratado con su hermano mayor, pues el resto del grupo no lo dejaría en paz, hasta que no soltara cada palabra.- Luego colapsó, la fiebre le había vuelto y tuve que dejarlo descansar.- terminó de narrar la conversación completa. Dejando a los muchachos en completo silencio. Mickey rompió el silencio preguntando…

- ¿Nos queda medicina para la fiebre Don?-

- Si, ahora subo a dársela.-

Así como Rafael, Miguel Ángel y Donatello se quedaron pensando en el pasado, en la manera en la que se tratan unos a otros, igual se preguntaban si se habían convertido en los verdugos de su propia familia, como en un articulo de Internet venía escrito. ¿Cuántas veces en lugar de apoyarse unos a otros, mejor les ponemos un alto? ¿Cuántas veces en lugar de decir algo amable, mejor nos burlamos o decimos algo estúpido? ¿Cuántas veces se necesitan para destruir a alguien? ¿Una o cien? Algo era seguro…Splinter ya había excedido el límite.

Pasaron los primeros 5 días del tratamiento con el antidepresivo, los cuales fueron muy tranquilos, ya que Leonardo aún se recuperaba de sus heridas y del fuerte resfriado, pescado en la tormenta. Por lo que solo se mantenía recostado y dormido. Hasta ahora ninguno de los jóvenes quelonios le había dicho nada, sobre la pastilla extra que tomaba, pues no sabían como decirle y este apenas si se mantenía consciente. Todos estaban ansiosos de que pronto pasara este percance y volver a empezar desde el principio.

El clima fuera de la guarida, era tan frío como dentro de esta. La ciudad se preparaba para recibir el invierno y los muchachos aún mantenían una gran distancia con su padre. Prácticamente evitaban estar mucho tiempo con Splinter en la misma habitación. El único lugar donde se toleraban unos a otros, era en el dojo y el comedor. Y de hablarse, era apenas lo necesario. El viejo roedor aún les impartía las clases, pero parecía que les hacía un favor al hacerlo, al menos eso sentían los chicos al estar junto a este. Su sensei se comportaba como un ser muy generoso al continuar instruyéndolos y estos debían agradecérselo. Splinter tendría que esperar sentado para que eso pasara…pensaban todos.

Cada movimiento, cada ayuda hacia Leonardo por parte de los muchachos, era mal visto por el anciano. Pues pensaba que este estaba exagerando sus síntomas y que solo buscaba pretextos para no continuar con sus deberes. Estaba seguro de que sus últimas palabras con su primogénito, lo sacarían de la cama, pero al correr el tiempo y al no verlo por el dojo. Su molestia para con el líder del grupo, iba en aumento. Este se volvía una vergüenza para su "Pobre padre."

Una tarde, Donatello preparaba una charola de comida para Leo, con la ayuda de Miguel Ángel. Splinter y Rafael aún estaban a la mesa terminando sus respectivos platos. El viejo roedor no quitaba la vista de la actividad de sus hijos y Rafael a la vez, vigilaba cada gesto y movimiento de su padre. Como si hablaran sobre el clima, Splinter preguntó.

- ¿Hasta cuando piensa bajar Leonardo?-

- Hasta que se le venga en gana.- sin pena contestó Rafael la pregunta. Consiguiendo que Splinter lo asesinara con la mirada.

Antes de ser testigo de una terrible guerra ó algo peor. Donatello tomó la charola de comida y se retiró a la habitación de Leonardo, dejando atrás los sonidos de una posible reprimenda por parte de su padre. Al llegar a la habitación, se encontró a su hermano dormido y cubierto con la colcha hasta la cabeza. Don dejó su carga en la mesita y comenzó a despertarlo.

- Hey Leo…a comer.- al no recibir respuesta, Don empezó a jalarle la manta para destaparlo.- Leo vamos a comer.- el cambio de temperatura al ir perdiendo la colcha, hizo que Leo fuera despertando, sin desearlo. Al verlo un poco más despabilado, Donny le sonrió y dijo…- ¡Arriba! Ya te traje la comida y espero que esta vez si te acabes todo el plato.- sin tener más opciones. Leo comenzó a levantarse para sentarse en la cama.

A pesar de llevar puesto un pijama grueso (Especial para tiempo de invierno) el chico experimento un escalofrío. Pues la temperatura estaba muy por debajo de lo normal. Curiosamente, el clima en la calle era más agradable que dentro de la guarida. Los muchachos, incluso el maestro Splinter, que cuenta con una gruesa capa de pelo para protegerse, llevaban puestos unos cómodos y gruesos suéteres.

- Hace frío.- susurra Leo.

- Si, ya revisé la calefacción pero sigue igual.- contestó Don al tiempo que coloca la charola (La cual tiene unas patitas a modo de mesa) sobre las piernas de su hermano para que empiece a comer.- Creo que tendremos un muy frío invierno ¿No crees?-

- ¡Mmm!- contestó el chico de ropa azul sin mucho interés, al tiempo que miraba su plato sin nada de apetito. Donny continuó haciendo plática.

- Quizás debamos traer calentadores a los cuartos para no tener tanto frío.- un lento movimiento de cabeza en forma afirmativa, fue todo lo que obtuvo Donny por respuesta, pero no le molestó, pues Leo se llevaba un pedazo de pan a la boca.- Y ¿Cómo sigues...aún sientes el cuerpo cortado?- El chico de bandana azul movió la cabeza una vez más para decir que no. Donatello vio que Leo llevaba la cuchara de un lado para otro del plato que contiene caldo de pollo y verduras.

- Ya no la pienses más y come ó no probarás el postre.- amenazó mostrándole el gran pedazo de pastel de chocolate, el cual, a pesar de su delicioso aroma y apetitosa cobertura. No logró tentar al joven líder.

- No soy un niño pequeño…no me trates como a uno.- apenado, Don contestó.

- Disculpa…no quise incomodarte, pero…debes admitir que tampoco eres un anciano.-

- Ahora mismo me siento como uno.-

- Es porque estás débil y has perdido mucho peso…cuando te recuperes te sentirás mejor.-

- …Mmm…- respondió Leo sin mucho entusiasmo, al tiempo que tomaba un trozo de zanahoria con la cuchara, Don hizo una pregunta que deseaba hacer desde hace mucho.

- …Leo…-

- ¿Mmm?-

- ¿Dónde está la tele y el DVD?- después de pasar su bocado, el chico de azul contestó.

- En el armario.- Don se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta el closet, al abrirlo se encontró en el piso, todos los aparatos que faltaban en la habitación.

- ¿Por qué los guardaste aquí?-

- Me distraían…en mi entrenamiento…- el cuarto era amplio y sin nada tirado en el piso, por lo que seguramente, Leo usaba su recamara como dojo.

- ¿Quieres que los devuelva a su lugar?- el chico de azul se negó con otro movimiento de cabeza.- ¿Por qué no? podrías entretenerte con la tele, ahora que no puedes levantarte.

Leonardo dejó la cuchara en el plato y volvió a negarse con un movimiento lento, pues ya tenía mucho tiempo de no ver televisión. No gustaba de algún programa en especial y a la vez de no tener interés…temía algún reproche por parte de su padre, si lo descubría viendo TV desde la cama.

Respetando la decisión de su hermano, Donatello cerró las puertas del armario y regresó a su lado, encontrándose con solo la mitad del plato terminada. Lo mismo el pan y el vaso de jugo, solo el postre estaba intacto.

- ¿Ya no quieres esto o prefieres otra cosa?-

- No gracias…no tengo hambre.-

- Mmm…bueno… ¿Qué tal si al menos te comes todo el pastel?- Leo vio de reojo la pieza de pan, la cual fue comprada en una pastelería de muy buena calidad. Pero, desgraciadamente, sus dulces encantos no cautivaron al joven líder.

- No me apetece.- Donny vio con tristeza la apatía que tenía cautivo a Leonardo, cualquier otro en su lugar y a su edad, ya habría devorado el pastel completo…habría sido lo primero que tomara de la charola, pero no su hermano…y eso le dolía.

- Está bien…descansa y mantente abrigado. Iré por el calentador, no tardo.-

Leonardo afirmó y después de retirada la charola, se volvió a recostar. Donatello salió rumbo a la cocina, donde aún encontró al resto de la familia. Por suerte Splinter ya se había retirado y los demás limpiaban el lugar.

- ¡No me vengas con tonterías!- reclamaba Rafael a su pequeño hermano mientras éste, lavaba los platos y Mickey limpiaba la mesa.- Anoche hiciste mucho escándalo en la cocina… ¿Acaso no te llenas con todo lo que tragas en la cena?- extrañado, el menor se defendió.

- ¿Yo?...creí que tú habías asaltado la cocina a media noche.- Rafael se quedó viendo fijamente a Migue, esperando poder atraparlo en la mentira, pero no. este también esperaba que Rafa admitiera su crimen, en eso llegó Donatello con la charola casi llena.

- Ya vine… ¿Qué sucede?- unos segundos después de hecha su pregunta, Rafa inició la explicación.

- ¿Escuchaste el ruido de platos anoche?- Donatello movió la cabeza para responder que "Sí."- Pues Splinter nos reclamó por el escándalo, además de nuestros malos hábitos al comer tan tarde.-

- Sí…- agregó Mickey.- Dijo que castigaría severamente al que volviera a bajar a la cocina por golosinas a media noche.-

- ¿Fuiste tú?- gruñó Rafa al joven genio, que de inmediato lo negó.

- ¡Claro que no! yo anoche me quedé dormido, después de que le di el medicamento a Leonardo. Alcancé a escuchar algunas cacerolas sonando en la cocina, pero creí que era Mickey en busca de un bocadillo nocturno…- el silencio se hizo de nuevo.

Los quelonios no tenían idea de que había ocasionado ese ruido, al menos ninguno de ellos lo había provocado. Y ni como acusar a Casey y Abril, pues ellos ya se habían retirado a sus respectivos apartamentos. Estos tenían muchas cosas que hacer y otras más por recuperar, después de su famosa aventura. El cuarto de Leo ya no albergaba a tantos huéspedes. Ahora solo se quedaban sus hermanos para cuidarle de noche.

- Entonces… ¿Quién fue?- la pregunta de Migue deja pensativos a ambos hermanos, hasta que el ninja de bandana roja observa la charola de comida.

- ¿Crees que sea Leonardo?- comprendiendo a qué se refiere, Don contesta sin dudarlo.

- ¡Claro que no! Leonardo solo puede levantarse para lo realmente necesario…si tuviera hambre, se acabaría todo lo que le servimos.-

- Pero siempre deja la mitad del plato y antes acostumbraba hacer una ronda antes de dormir. Quizás volvió a las andadas y le de hambre.- Miguel Ángel parecía convencido con la deducción de su hermano mayor, Don por el contrario, los miraba casi rogando al cielo por un poco de paciencia.

- Si los dos quisieran trabajar de detectives, con esas deducciones, se morirían de hambre y empeorarían los casos.- ambos guerreros se miraron uno al otro en silencio, para luego volver a Donny.- Leonardo no tiene la fuerza suficiente para bajar a la cocina y hacer escándalo con los trastes…ó son ustedes o una rata que no es de la familia, la que deambula en la cocina.- dicho esto, deja la charola para que la limpien y comienza a retirarse del lugar.

- ¿A dónde vas?- pregunta Mickey.

- Al cuarto de trebejos por los calentadores, hace mucho frío para Leo y le llevaré uno a su recamara.- satisfechos con la respuesta, todos regresan a sus actividades.

Los tres hermanos, cada uno por su parte, se quedaron meditando sobre el misterioso sonido de media noche. Al estar juntos en la habitación de Leonardo, llegaron a creer que se trataba de Splinter, pero ahora que este les ha reclamado…y no solo se trataba de los platos, también varios aparatos eléctricos se encendían ya pasadas las 12 de la noche…era desconcertante, pero de alguna manera darían con el culpable…eso pensaban los muchachos sin saber que vivían el principio de una terrible pesadilla.

Fin del capitulo 6.


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola a todos mis queridos nakamas!

Sé que ya es muy repetitivo, pero… ¡¡MIL PERDONES POR TARDAR TANTO!! No los cansaré con un recuento de mi vida, pero si que he tenido de todo últimamente, espero (Como siempre) no retrasarme tanto en las actualizaciones y procuraré tardar menos. Debo admitir que estoy de acuerdo con todos ustedes y si me he pasado en plasmar un Splinter muy rudo, pero procuraré redimirlo más adelante…no prometo nada por que luego se me echa todo a perder.

Yamis Horus Draco, Angelus, hace tiempo que no leo fanfics de Shaman King, y la idea de un crossover con Death Note, suena interesante, trataré de ir a ver como lo desarrollaste.

Una vez más gracias a todos y que comience el show…

Capitulo 7.

Los días iban pasando de forma tranquila, por así decirlo…la salud física de Leonardo poco a poco volvía a la normalidad, todo lo relacionado con el resfrío como la tos, la fiebre y los estornudos, habían disminuido notablemente y ya podía mantenerse despierto por más tiempo, si hubiera querido, se habría unido a las clases y demás rutinas de la guarida, pero su depresión aún lo mantenía dentro de la cama. Por más que sus hermanos y amigos le invitaban a salir de su recamara para ver la TV en la sala o al menos para que los acompañara a las prácticas solo como un espectador, nada…Leo siempre se negaba a seguirlos, lo cual terminaba siendo contraproducente, pues al final terminaba recibiéndolos a todos en su cuarto. Una tarde que Donatello le realizaba un chequeo médico en su habitación, este le puso al tanto de todo lo que pasaba en las clases y demás actividades, esperando con esto, lograr que se animara a acompañarlos.

- Pues ya te digo.- narraba animado el improvisado doctor.- Abril va avanzando muy poco en sus katas, Splinter es demasiado estricto y parece que a ella ya no le está gustando que él sea su sensei.- Leonardo apenas prestaba atención a la plática, pero esto último que escuchó le llamó mucho la atención, al grado de llegar a preguntar...

- ¿Por qué ella… ya no lo quiere?- esto reanimó al joven genio, pues era raro que su hermano mayor últimamente hablara con alguien, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Donny continuó su relato.

- Dice que no le gusta la actitud tan arrogante que ha mostrado últimamente, ya le hemos dicho que siempre ha sido muy estricto en lo que respecta al ninjutsu, pero para su gusto se ha pasado de la raya…la verdad… todos estamos de acuerdo con ella y vamos a las clases más a fuerza que de ganas, la presión se siente en el ambiente y a cada rato nos grita por cualquier cosa, creo que abusa de su autoridad, siempre está molesto y nos está fastidiando a todos ¿Sabes? Si no fuera porque es el único maestro que conocemos…- de inmediato Donny tuvo una buena idea, la cual no tardó en dar a conocer.- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? ¡¡Tú podrías darnos clases!!- comentó con gran entusiasmo.- Prácticamente ya estás graduado y sería muy fácil para ti darnos las lecciones ¿No lo crees?-

Un leve gesto se presentó en el rostro del muchacho de bandana azul al escuchar la propuesta, para Donny, esta "Revelación" le parecía una buena motivación para su hermano, algo que ayudaría a Leo a salir de su problema y a la vez, salvaría a los demás del suyo…pero para Leonardo, esto claramente era intolerable, sentado dentro de la cama con la mirada perdida en un punto frente a la pared llena de armas y sin perder la calma dijo cortante a su pequeño hermano.

- …No…- el chico de ropas moradas no se esperaba esta respuesta.

- ¡¿Por qué no?!-

- Ustedes ya tienen un maestro.- responde Leo en un susurro.

- Si lo sé, pero ya no estamos a gusto con él, ha estado de muy mal humor últimamente y se desquita con nosotros, tú bien podrías sustituirlo…sería genial ¿No te parece?- el chico de morado cambia de lugar, de la silla que ocupaba a lado de Leonardo, para sentarse en la esquina de la cama del joven líder con la intención de bloquear la atención prestada a la pared. Al verlo en su camino, Leo da un pequeño respingo, Donny sigue insistiendo para convencerlo de que acepte.- A los demás les encantaría que tú fueras nuestro maestro, sería más relajado el ambiente en el dojo y...-

- …No…- contesta nuevamente Leo, al tiempo que desvía la mirada, Don no se rinde.

- ¿Por qué no? eres el más avanzado de los cuatro y pronto debes tener tus propios alumnos, esa es la regla final para poder graduarte, claro, además de vencer a Splinter en combate... Prácticamente estás a un solo movimiento de recibirte como sensei, bien podrías ser nuestro…-

- ¡¡DIJE QUE NO!!- gritó Leonardo cansado de tanta terquedad, Donatello guardó silencio claramente afectado por su reacción, consiguiendo con esto que su hermano mayor se arrepintiera por haber levantado la voz de esa manera, usando un tono más moderado volvió a tomar la palabra.- Yo…no seré maestro de nadie... nunca…por favor no insistas…- el silencio iba a hacerse entre ambos quelonios, cuando los otros dos compañeros de aventuras, Rafael y Miguel Ángel llegaron a la habitación, este ultimo agregó a la conversación.

- Demasiado tarde hermanito, ya eres un maestro ninja aunque tú no lo quieras.- era obvió que el pequeño había alcanzado a escuchar la conversación, Leonardo y Donatello le vieron dejar una charola en la mesa de noche, en ella traía un enorme pay de piña y cuatro platos con sus respectivos cubiertos. Rafael le seguía muy de cerca con los vasos y el galón de leche. Extrañado y a disgusto, Leonardo ve como sus hermanos comienzan a instalarse a su alrededor, tomando un cómodo lugar y repartiendo el postre en partes iguales, los tres muy animados y platicadores sobre el tema que habían tocado en la cocina. Luego de que colocaran la pequeña mesa-charola en la cama con su porción. El joven líder preguntó a estos.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

- ¿Mmm? ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta Donatello antes de tomar su primer bocado.

- Se supone que a esta hora ustedes están en la computadora y Rafael en el saco de golpeo.-

- Estamos tomando una merienda entre hermanos ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?- contesta Migue sin darle mucha importancia, al tiempo que devoraba su porción de pay. Leonardo continuó.

- Hace años que no merendamos los cuatro juntos…- a esto, Rafael le responde.

- Nunca es tarde para comenzar de nuevo ¿No crees?- bajando la mirada a donde se encontraba el pay, Leonardo contestó.

- No…esto no es normal.- los chicos comprendían a que se refería. Eran muy pequeños cuando tomaban un refrigerio juntos, con el tiempo y por diversas razones, poco a poco dejaron de hacerlo, normalmente cada uno se enfrascaba en diferentes actividades y no prestaban atención al tema de la merienda familiar…hasta ahora, para cambiar el tema, Rafa pregunta a Don.

- ¿De qué hablaban cuando llegábamos?- él si que no escuchó la plática.

- ¡Amm! pues…le comentaba a Leo sobre como nos ha ido en las clases con Splinter y que bien él podría ser nuestro maestro si quisiera, por que ya casi se gradúa pero él no….-

- ¡Oye! Eso no suena nada mal.- responde el temperamental quelonio en busca de más pay.- Así nos libraríamos del señor mal carácter.- boquiabierto ante la respuesta de Rafael, Leonardo reclama disgustado.

- ¡¡ ¿QUEE?!! ¡¡ ¿Acaso estás burlándote de mí?!!- los tres hermanos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y prestaron atención sorprendidos.- Nunca toleraste que te llamara la atención, te fastidiaba que te dijera tus errores, me reclamabas cuando trataba de ayudarte ¡¡ ¿Y ahora quieres que sea tu maestro?!! ¿Acaso quieren volverme loco?- dicho esto y sin esperar una respuesta por parte de sus compañeros, el chico de azul hizo a un lado la mesita y se levantó de la cama, con la intención de salir de la habitación.

- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Donny al ver tanto movimiento.

- Al baño.- responde ya en la puerta, de inmediato los demás le siguieron hasta el umbral y desde ahí el chico de naranja preguntó.

- ¿Y tu pay?-

- No como dulces entre comidas.- contesta a Miguel, antes de cerrar con fuerza la puerta del baño. En la habitación del joven líder, un ingenuo guerrero pregunta a sus hermanos mayores.

- ¿Se habrá enojado con nosotros?-

- ¡¡Noo!! ¿Cómo crees?- le responde con sarcasmo Rafael.

Ya dentro del baño, Leonardo enciende la luz y llega ante el lavabo para mojarse de inmediato la cara. Aún se sentía muy confundido y a la vez resentido, consigo, con quien le rodeaba y con quien se le atravesara en el camino, llevaba un par de días sintiéndose extraño, no solo triste y molesto, furioso, quería explotar, tenía ganas de pelear con el que estuviera en frente y con el que no también, lastimarlos no solo con palabras, también con los puños, hacerlos sentir tan mal como él se había sentido por tantos años en completo silencio, hacerlos llorar tanto como lloró él todo ese tiempo, pero…por suerte, al poco rato se calmaba.

Desgraciadamente otras cosas no se alejaban tan fácilmente de su mente como la ira y la venganza, una de ellas era su padre, quien seguramente no paraba de contar los días que su primogénito estaba inactivo, perdiendo el tiempo y el entrenamiento metido siempre en la cama, el mismo Leonardo se pasaba el día contándose las horas y recriminándose a si mismo por no continuar con la rutina, pero simplemente no podía, cada vez que intentaba sacar un pie de la cama con esas intenciones, un sentimiento de angustia en el pecho comenzaba a quemarle por dentro y le obligaba a retroceder para sentirse mejor.

Otro punto que le incomodaba, era el tener a sus hermanos en su habitación prácticamente todo el día a su lado ¿Desde cuando son capaces de dejar sus actividades por venir a cuidarme? En especial por un estúpido resfriado ¿Por qué ahora y no antes? No es el primero que tengo, pensaba el chico…no negaba que siempre quiso que estos estuvieran a su lado, que no lo dejaran solo, que le ayudaran y le hicieran compañía, pero ya que nunca sucedió y que prácticamente se acostumbró a estar solo… ¿Por qué ahora se quedan a mi lado? ¿Arrepentimiento, conveniencia? Quizás era esta última, meditaba en silencio…

Esta idea se fortaleció más con lo que acababa de pasar ¿Cómo se atrevieron a pedírselo? Después de tantos años de duro entrenamiento, aguantando sus juegos y bromas en lugar de ponerle atención cuando Splinter lo dejaba a cargo del grupo, el que lo llamaran mascota del sensei y Splinter júnior entre otros tantos sobrenombres ¿Para que ahora quieran que sea su maestro? ¿Qué reemplace al viejo roedor solo por que no toleran su mal carácter al entrenar? como si él no hubiera tenido que tolerarlo de peor manera, como cuando "Fallaba" en una misión y el maestro se comportaba como si le hiciera un gran favor al darle una nueva lección… ¿Cómo yo sí tuve que soportarlo, soberbio y disgustado, y ellos no? reclamaba a su reflejo en busca de una respuesta, ganas no le faltaron de gritarles todo lo que se merecían en la cara, decirles sus verdades…pero gracias a la medicina, esto pronto quedaba en el pasado.

Tomando una pequeña toalla para secar su empapado rostro, Leonardo medita sobre si debe volver o no a su habitación, obviamente no quería quedarse ahí, Splinter podría entrar al baño e indiscutiblemente no quería encontrarse con él, tampoco deseaba regresar a su cuarto, pues sus hermanos seguían ahí y no tenía nada que tratar con ellos, en especial el asunto del cambio de maestros, mientras meditaba sobre las posibles opciones a escoger y se retiraba el paño de la cara, levantó la vista a la imagen que proyectaba el espejo, fue ahí cuando este le mostró una extraña sombra detrás de la cortina de la regadera, la cual lo observaba con gran interés…

Al verse acompañado, Leo se giró de inmediato, para estar frente a frente con el extraño intruso, incluso pensó que se trataba de su padre, pues la figura era pequeña, prácticamente de la estatura de Splinter, pero al voltearse, esta ya no estaba. Nervioso y con la respiración entrecortada por el susto, Leo dirigió la vista a cada punto del cuarto de baño, encontrándose completamente solo, extrañado y tratando de encontrarle una respuesta lógica al asunto, poco a poco volvió a su posición original, una vez más levantó la vista rumbo al espejo, para tratar de ubicar la posición donde había visto la extraña sombra, encontrando esta vez, algo mucho peor…

Mientras afuera del baño, Donatello, Miguel Ángel y Rafael comentaban el extraño comportamiento de Leonardo, el cual en parte tenía lógica, tratando de animarse entre ellos, Don dice…

- Es natural que Leo se comporte así por culpa de la medicina, se supone que los cambios de humor se acabaran apenas su cuerpo se adapte, quizás algunos síntomas de la depresión sobresalgan, pero con el tiempo los controlara…es algo complicado, pero es normal.- finaliza el chico genio, Rafael continua.

- Pero también es obvio el porque no le gustó la idea de ser nuestro profesor ¿No crees?-

- Supongo y es una lastima, me habría gustado que lo fuera, de veras que me habría gustado.- los otros dos hermanos sonrieron comprensivamente, pues entendían y compartían el pensar de Migue. Algo más iban a agregar sobre el tema, cuando escucharon un aterrador grito proveniente del cuarto de baño, al girarse en esa dirección, vieron como Leonardo salía huyendo de la habitación, totalmente horrorizado.

- ¡¡LEO!!- gritaron los tres quelonios al tiempo que lo alcanzaban y rodeaban a medio pasillo.

- ¡¡ ¿Qué sucedió, qué fue lo que pasó?!!- demandó una explicación Rafael.

- ¡¡A…a…u…un…!!- balbuceaba lívido el joven líder, sin dejar de mirar rumbo al baño, rogando que lo que vio dentro, no escapara tras él y sus hermanos. Al verlo en tal estado de terror absoluto, Donatello y sus compañeros, seguían preguntando lo que le ocurría, mientras en la planta baja, el viejo roedor que escuchó el escándalo, comenzó a avanzar rumbo a las escaleras sin perder ningún detalle.

- Leo ¿Qué sucedió, qué viste?- inició el genio de la familia.

- U…una som…sombra…detrás de mí…y giré y no había nada…luego miré al espejo y…un hombre gris estaba a mi lado…de pie a mi lado…-

- ¡¡ ¿Quee?!!- exclamaron los chicos, luego Rafael se dirigió al cuarto de baño con las sais listas en sus manos para atacar a cualquier intruso que encontrara dentro de la habitación, mientras esto sucedía y con Splinter ya junto al grupo, Donatello continuó con el interrogatorio.

- ¿Un hombre gris? ¿De qué estás hablando?-

- U…un sujeto…más alto que yo, estaba de pie junto a mí, en el reflejo del espejo…yo ya había visto todo el cuarto y no había nadie, pensé que era otra ilusión, pero cuando me giraba para estar de frente…lo vi a mi lado, estaba ese tipo de pie a mi lado ¡¡Todo completo!! Su piel era gris, como si estuviera seco, alto, delgado, helado, su ropa era negra y estaba hecha jirones, no tenía ojos y sus dientes eran amarillos… ¡¡Estaba muerto!! ¡¡Ese hombre estaba muerto!!-

- ¡¡Leonardo!! Deja de decir estupideces.- exigió su maestro, cuya presencia apenas si alteró al chico.

- Pe, pero, yo lo vi…hacía frío y era gris…estaba muerto ¡Yo lo vi! Abrió la boca, estiró la mano, me quería agarrar, pero…- Rafael salió del cuarto de baño y todas las miradas se posaron sobre él, con una seña les dio a entender que el lugar estaba vacío, esto molestó aún más a Splinter.

- Debería darte vergüenza que tu hermano menor tenga más agallas que tú.-

- Pe… pero…- no tenía caso discutir más al respecto, guardando silencio y aún temblando, el chico de azul se separó del grupo y se encaminó a su habitación con la mirada pegada al suelo, claramente avergonzado de su reacción. Splinter al verlo huir, reclama de inmediato.

- ¿Ya vuelves a tu escondite? ¿Es qué acaso no piensas volver a tus obligaciones?-

- No necesitas a un cobarde como yo, con Rafael a tu lado.- responde en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible para todos, Splinter iba a contestar de inmediato, cuando los muchachos intervinieron.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a…?-

- Maestro Splinter, ahora no es el momento.- inició Donatello.

- Él no se encuentra bien, necesita descansar.- siguió Miguel Ángel.

- ¿Descansar? ¡¡ ¿De qué?!!-

- De lo que se le venga en gana, para eso es el primogénito ¿No es así? ¿No se supone que será la cabeza del clan? Si quiere salir o no, allá él.- respondió esta vez Rafael, iniciando una vez más la clásica discusión entre padre e hijo.

-¡Rafael! No te permito que…-

Leonardo escuchaba con desgano la nueva disputa y cayendo sin desearlo en los mismos pensamientos que últimamente dominaban su mente ¿Por qué ahora lo aceptan y me defienden? ¿Es por lastima o conveniencia? ¿Por qué Splinter no me deja en paz? Si ya no le sirvo para nada ¿Por qué se empeña en que regrese? ¿Acaso se interesa por mí? ¿Cómo un padre que ama a su hijo? Si es así, entonces… ¿Por qué no cree lo que digo? Yo vi claramente esa cosa ¡Era verdad! Yo la vi.

Splinter no tardó en dejar el segundo piso, para encerrarse en su habitación, los muchachos se quedaron conversando sobre lo ocurrido, antes de regresar a donde Leonardo se encontraba, el tema por supuesto, era la supuesta aparición en el baño ¿Verdad o fantasía? El primero en preguntar al respecto fue el menor de los quelonios, que nervioso, deseaba saber si tenía que preocuparse de algo o no.

- Entonces… ¿Había un fantasma en el baño? ¿Si o no?-

- Yo no vi nada cuando entré a buscarlo.- continuó el temperamental quelonio.

- ¡Daaahh! ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué se quedara parado junto al lavamanos, hasta que tú llegaras a interrogarlo?- Rafael dedicó la peor de sus miradas para el genio de las computadoras, por su "Divertido" comentario, la situación agradaba al menor de las tortugas, tranquilizándolo sobre el tema sobrenatural.

- Entonces… ¿Qué fue lo que vio Leonardo?-

- Sí, genio ¿Qué explicación das a eso?- agregó al interrogatorio Rafael.

- Pues…supongo que se debe al estrés físico y mental que aún lo mantiene encerrado en su habitación, la que lo hace ver y oír cosas, quizás también se deba a la instalación eléctrica o al ruido de las tuberías…todo lo anterior trabajando juntos para hacerle creer que había algo raro junto a él.- Rafael prestaba atención a cada palabra, tratando de que embonaran como piezas de un rompecabezas, Miguel Ángel por su parte, podía ver mejor que sus hermanos, las incoherencias que la explicación tenía.

- Pero Donny, el estrés se debe más a la presión por parte del maestro Splinter, que a un cuento de fantasmas ¿No era para que fuera la imagen del sensei la que se apareciera ante Leonardo en lugar de un sujeto alto y gris? Además ¿Cómo el ruido de tuberías y las luces del cuarto pueden crear imágenes que te dan la sensación de estar junto a un hombre frío?- ninguno de los hermanos mayores, tenía algo coherente que responder a Migue, al contrario, guardaron silencio en espera de algo bueno que decir, luego de un par de minutos, Donny dijo…

- Bueno, se ha descubierto que algunas instalaciones eléctricas estimulan ciertas partes del cerebro para crear imágenes y sonidos que pronto se relacionan con el mundo paranormal, ya que estamos en el subterráneo, este tipo de manifestaciones pueden ser más frecuentes gracias a las instalaciones y a mi equipo tecnológico, que junto a la medicina crea estas supuestas apariciones…tal vez…y es solo una teoría…- Migue no estaba del todo convencido, pues ante sus ojos, Leo sí que estaba asustado, para solo tratarse de una ilusión, Rafael por su parte estaba del lado de Don y agregó a la explicación.

- A mi me parece lógico o ¿Acaso prefieres creer que sí tenemos un fantasma en casa?- el impulsivo guerrero dio en el clavo, bien sabía del miedo que este tema sobrenatural, daba en su pequeño hermano, por lo que, pensándolo mejor, el ninja de bandana naranja dijo…

- ¿Ehh? Sí…tienes razón…creo que fueron las luces y los sonidos de las tuberías que se aprovecharon de los nervios de Leonardo…sí, fue eso, por que no vamos a verlo y le decimos que…- demasiado tarde, ni un par de pasos pudieron dar los tres hermanos, cuando el mayor de ellos ya los esperaba en el umbral de su puerta, claramente se podía ver el resentimiento en sus ojos al escuchar que los chicos no creían lo que él había sufrido en el baño.

- ¡Leo!- susurraron prácticamente los tres quelonios al unísono, este les dio la espalda y se internó en el interior de su propia habitación, indicando de esta manera que una vez más lo habían decepcionado y que no quería saber nada de ellos, por ahora, desgraciadamente para él, sus hermanos lo ignoraron por completo y le siguieron al interior del lugar.

Dentro lo encontraron sentado en el centro de la cama, con las piernas recogidas hasta su pecho y mirando como de costumbre últimamente, a la pared que estaba frente a él, aquella que contiene todo su equipo de entrenamiento y diversos pergaminos de tela con mensajes en kanjis, los cuales hablaban del deber y del honor del guerrero. Imaginando que estaría molesto por el asunto del supuesto "Fantasma del baño," Rafa y sus compañeros trataron de limar asperezas con su compañero.

- No había nada en el baño.- inició el guerrero de rojo.

- Eso escuché...- contestó secamente Leo.

- Quizás fue algún problema técnico u óptico.- agregó Don tomando parte de lo hablado afuera, cosa que Leo pasó de largo.

- Sí, como tú digas...-

- Es mejor que cambiemos el tema ¿No lo creen? Mejor hablemos de…cine o televisión ¿Te gustaría ver algo?- la idea fue bien recibida por los dos quelonios de rojo y morado, pero el de azul seguía indiferente y cortante.

- No…- el silencio se hizo por unos segundos, hasta que Rafael tomó la palabra de nuevo.

- ¡Oh, vamos Leo! No te pongas en ese plan solo porque no estamos de acuerdo contigo en eso del "El tipo de gris".- esto, lejos de ayudar, empeoró las cosas o al menos eso parecía.

- ¿De acuerdo? ¿De acuerdo? ¿Desde cuando ustedes están de acuerdo conmigo?- los muchachos le miraban en silencio.- Yo no quería que estuvieran de acuerdo conmigo, solo quería que me creyeran…que confiaran en mi palabra ¿Qué ganaría yo con inventarlo? Obviamente nada, porque solo recibo nada de ustedes.- Donatello y Miguel Ángel bajaron la mirada claramente afectados por las duras palabras de su hermano, Rafael en cambio, antes que dejarse llevar por el mismo sentimiento que sus compañeros, reclamó a Leonardo lo antes dicho.

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué más quieres de nosotros? Estamos aquí ¿No es así? estamos contigo, que no veamos lo mismo que tú, no significa que no te apoyemos.- Leonardo miró fijamente a su pequeño e impetuoso hermano menor, sin sentirse mal por sus palabras, al contrario, el chico de bandana azul preguntó.

- Están aquí, cierto…están conmigo ¿Qué más puedo pedir, verdad? Solo eso te faltó preguntarme, sonó como si yo los estuviera obligando a quedarse, además ¿Qué clase de apoyo dices que me están brindando? ¿Acaso el seguir tachándome de loco se llama "Apoyo"?...- la situación se estaba saliendo de las manos de los chicos, por lo que Leonardo, después de dar un leve suspiro, dijo.- En primer lugar, yo no les pedí que se quedaran conmigo, eso dejé de hacerlo hace ya muchísimo tiempo, dicen estar aquí por que estoy enfermo, pero ¿Por qué este "Resfriado" a diferencia de otros, ha conseguido que se queden a mi lado? A menos que no sea una simple gripa ¿Qué me ocultan? ¿Qué consiguió que dejaran sus cosas para quedarse aquí?- los muchachos no sabían que contestar, hasta que una vez más el segundo del grupo abrió la boca, para librarse del tema.

- ¿Ocultar? Has sido tú el que nos ha ocultado cosas, como esas heridas en los brazos y piernas o las groserías por parte de Splinter ¿Por qué siempre te culpas de todo lo que pasa? Como lo ocurrido con Shredder y Karai, fue un combate y al salir herido por esa puta, lo primero que haces es como siempre, culparte a ti mismo ¿Acaso no estás cansado de eso?- los tres hermanos vieron y esperaron con paciencia a que su líder contestara a cada una de las preguntas que Rafael había expuesto y dejara de lado el tema del resfriado, sorprendentemente, este no se negó a hablar a pesar de saber sus intenciones, usando un tono de voz diferente, dijo…

- Ahora entiendo por que están aquí conmigo…están tratando de saber… ¿Solo tienen curiosidad o es absoluto interés?- los muchacho iban a preguntar de que estaba hablando, pues parecía conversar consigo mismo, cuando comenzó a responder las preguntas.- ¿Acaso… ya olvidaste lo que tu sensei siempre nos ha dicho?- los tres ninjas le siguieron mirando con total interés, esperando que este les dijera de que hablaba, molesto por volver a tener que explicar las cosas como antes, respondió a su propia pregunta.- Siempre dice que si sales golpeado o lastimado en los combates, es culpa tuya y no de tu compañero, pues quien debería estar alerta eres tú…por eso debo admitir que yo tuve la culpa de salir mal herido en esta ocasión.- esta declaración tomó por sorpresa a sus hermanos.

- Espera un momento…- tomó la palabra Rafael.- ¿Acaso tratas de decirnos que tú…Leonardo Hamato…estabas distraído en un combate de vida o muerte?- el chico de azul claramente se vio apenado ante tal conclusión, él siempre fue partidario de decir la verdad a toda costa, aunque se viera afectado al hacerlo, y vaya que había salido mal parado. Sus hermanos le miraron intrigados, pues querían saber, que fue lo que atrajo la atención de su compañero al grado de descuidar su propia seguridad.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Leo? ¿Qué era tan importante, como para arriesgar tu vida ante Karai?- preguntó Migue en tono amable.

- ¿Acaso era Karai? ¿No sería que te preocupaba lastimarla y por eso preferiste ser tú el mal herido?- este punto tocado por Rafa, dio una idea inquietante a Donatello, quien de inmediato preguntó.

- ¿No planeabas suicidarte, verdad?-

- ¡Claro que no! esa sería una deshonra para mí y para mi familia, jamás regalaría mi vida a un enemigo.- esa respuesta tranquilizó un poco a los muchachos, claro que no garantizaba que Leonardo no pensara en el suicidio, a estas alturas no era bueno bajar la guardia, al menos estaban tranquilos que en el futuro, no permitiría que cualquiera lo hiriera de muerte solo por un cambio de humor.

- ¿Entonces es por Karai, verdad? Esa tía te gusta y no querías lastimarla ¿Cierto?- el modo en que Rafael tocaba el tema del posible romance con la hija de Shredder, mostraba a todos lo mucho que esto le desagradaba, la simple idea de que esa, recibiera atención de alguien como su hermano, no le parecía correcto, a pesar de haber llegado a pensar en permitirlo, pero ella no lo merecía. Leonardo por su parte, miró con ligera molestia a su compañero y dijo…

- Que poco me conoces Rafael…que poco me conocen todos ustedes…- los chicos guardaron silencio y miraron a Leo en espera de una explicación.- Yo no busco nada romántico con Karai, jamás habría siquiera meditado algo al respecto…al contrario…yo solo…yo quería…- claramente se veía apenado por la realidad del asunto, cosa que inquietó mas a los muchachos.

- ¿Tú qué?- apuró Rafael, lo mismo demandaban saber los otros dos guerreros, sin más remedio, el líder dijo…

- Yo solo quería tener a alguien con quien hablar, alguien que estuviera viviendo la misma situación que yo…que me pudiera entender y no me tomara a mal, si llegaba a pensar diferente de las lecciones del clan.- los muchachos esta vez lo observaron con gran desconcierto.

- No entiendo…- inició Rafael.- ¿Acaso estabas buscando…?- una amiga, esa fue la palabra que Rafael no se atrevió a decir y que Leonardo no tuvo más remedio que admitir en silencio. Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar a partir de este punto.

- ¿Pero en qué estabas pensando? ¡Ella es nuestra enemiga!- reclamó Rafael disgustado.

- Lo sé.-

- ¡Pero, se supone que ella tiene la misión de capturarnos si nos encuentra!- agregó Donatello un tanto indignado.

- Lo sé.- respondió el chico de azul con la mirada hacía el suelo.

- ¿Por qué con ella?- preguntó Miguel Ángel con total acierto y desconcierto a la vez.- ¿Por qué la hija de Shredder?-

- ¿Y con quien más?- contestó Leo en un susurro.- Yo, no tenía a nadie más con quien hablar…no tengo ningún aparato donde perderme por horas y a la vez hacer amigos…Casey y Abril no tienen nada en común conmigo como lo tienen con Rafael y Donatello…Ustedes no están en la misma situación que yo tengo y no me entenderían ¿Con quien más iba a tratar mis problemas? ¿Con Splinter?- para este punto, su voz estaba quebrada y varias lagrimas escapaban apuradas por su rostro.- El maestro Splinter solo quiere verme encerrado en el dojo, no me permite tener tiempo para mi mismo, no puedo hacer nada que realmente me guste, solo puedo cumplir con mis obligaciones…yo…yo, yo debo entrenar mucho para traer sano y salvo a mi equipo de cualquier misión asignada y luego seguir estudiando las costumbres e historia del clan Hamato, para convertirme en un buen líder de familia…- ahora trataba de ocultar su rostro entre sus rodillas, el llanto ahogaba su voz, pero igual sus hermanos lograban escucharlo.- Yo…yo pensé que ella estaba en la misma situación que yo…creí, que al ser hija única de un ser tan estricto como Shredder, sentiría lo mismo que yo y que podríamos…hablar de lo mismo…yo sé que fue estúpido…fui un estúpido…muy estúpido…-

Lejos de disgustarse con Leonardo, los muchachos se acercaron a este y trataron de consolarlo, era claro que se sentían culpables, no solo por haber descuidado la relación con él, al grado de buscar compañía en el enemigo, sino también con el resto de la familia, ninguno de ellos, sabía lo que hacía el otro, muchas actividades pasaron por la mente de Rafael, las cuales tenía trabajando con Casey en total secreto de su padre y hermanos, Donatello no hablaba de todos sus proyectos con sus compañeros, pues a muchos no les entendían o no les interesaban y Miguel Ángel, este podría tener una gran amistad con el mismísimo presidente de los estados unidos por medio del Chat y ninguno de sus hermanos estaría enterado de ello. Debían admitirlo, a pesar de estar bajo el mismo techo, estaban muy distanciados los unos de los otros y tuvieron que darse cuenta de la peor manera.

- ¿Y lograste acercarte a ella? ¿Te lastimó por accidente?- la pregunta que hizo Donatello, era del mismo interés para los demás, los cuales prestaron atención a su hermano en espera de una respuesta.

- …No…- contestó al tiempo que movía también la cabeza.- Nunca tuvimos una plática en forma…- y ahora menos, pues la chica cumplía una condena por parte de los Utroms, por estar ayudando a Shredder en todos sus planes. Volviendo al tema anterior, Rafael preguntó.

- Entonces… ¿Te distrajiste al intentar no lastimarla?- su tono de voz ya era mas amable y no tan molesto al hablar de ella, obligando a Leonardo a confesar otra parte de su vergonzoso secreto.

- No…yo no quería lastimar a nadie…pero, tampoco trataba de evitarlo…yo solo…- había algo mas en el asunto, por lo que los muchachos comenzaron a insistir en que contara todo.

- Vamos, dinos ¿Qué fue lo que te distrajo?-

- ¿Por qué dices que tú tuviste la culpa?- Leo guardó silencio un par de segundos para buscar las palabras correctas, hasta que tomó el valor suficiente para confesar su "Pecado".

- Yo…yo no la vi…- ninguno se esperaba semejante respuesta, los tres chicos se miraron unos a otros como si se preguntaran por la mirada el significado de lo antes dicho, al tiempo que realizaban un escáner mental del lugar y la situación hace mas de tres meses atrás. El lugar era iluminado, despejado y no había humo ni ninguna otra cosa en el ambiente que pudiera dejar ciego a los combatientes… ¿Cómo fue posible que no la viera de pie frente a él con su propia espada en la mano?

- ¿De qué estas hablando? El lugar estaba bien iluminado…la tenías enfrente… ¡¡ ¿Cómo fue posible que no la vieras?!!-

- ¡Rafael! Tranquilízate.- le recordó Donatello, este no era el momento para exaltarse, el chico lo comprendió y guardó silencio.- Leo… ¿Tienes idea de que fue lo que pasó en esa ocasión? ¿Ella te echó algo en los ojos?- los otros dos hermanos miraron al mayor en espera de una respuesta afirmativa, incluso el mismo Leonardo meditó la posibilidad, pero él bien sabía que eso no era posible.

- No…-

- ¿Por qué lo dices? Ya habías peleado con ella antes de llegar a la nave, quizás no te diste cuenta.- sugirió Miguel Ángel, pero igual Leo lo negó.

- No…ella no tenía nada en las manos, y yo…eso ya me había pasado anteriormente en las clases…yo fui el descuidado, debí hacer algo antes, pero…- los tres hermanos de inmediato lo bombardearon con un sin fin de preguntas al escuchar tan terrible confesión.

- ¿Cómo que ya te había pasado antes en clases?-

- ¿Por qué nunca dijiste algo?-

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Desde cuando?- Leo la pensó un momento, luego contestó.

- Ya tiene mucho tiempo, no era siempre, era cada vez que estaba muy cansado, como si se me cerraran los ojos de sueño y veía borroso, cada vez que me iba a la cama, al día siguiente estaba bien y no volvía a pasar hasta que estaba otra vez fatigado…pero, últimamente ya no podía dormir bien, me sentía agotado, mi cuerpo me dolía y…no…- estaba avergonzado de su confesión, Donatello en cambio, al igual que sus hermanos, reconocían en cada palabra, los síntomas del mal que tenía prisionero a Leonardo en su recamara.

- Leo, es claro que fue lo que pasó en el combate con Karai ¿No lo ves?- el chico de bandana azul levantó la mirada extrañado, Donatello continuó.- Estabas enfermo, era obvio que no pudieras rendir al cien por ciento en el combate, al contrario, no debimos ir a buscar a nuestros enemigos hasta que todos estuviéramos en mejores condiciones.- todos estaban de acuerdo y sabían quien debió evitar toda esta tragedia, pero…

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que te sentías mal? ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Splinter que no podías pelear?- Leo miró a su pequeño hermano, sin poder creer lo que este estaba diciendo.

- ¿Acaso estás bromeando? Después de todo lo que has visto y te quejas de la rudeza en sus clases ¿Crees que podía llegar y decirle, no puedo ir por que tengo sueño?- los otros dos guerreros compartieron la opinión del mayor del grupo.

- Pero ¿Por qué Splinter no notó tu cansancio? ¿Por qué permitió que pelearas en esas condiciones?-

- Por la misma razón que ustedes no lo notaron tampoco…- los tres quelonios le miraron con curiosidad, Leo mostró sus viejas heridas para que entendieran mejor.- Solo así podía continuar trabajando…haciendo esto me aliviaba de cualquier malestar y podía seguir como siempre.-

- Pero… ¿Cortándote?- preguntó con suave voz, el guerrero de ropas naranja, obteniendo una débil sonrisa como parte de la respuesta.

- Tenía que seguir cumpliendo con mis obligaciones…aunque nadie lo tomara en cuenta…- esto último no gustó a los muchachos, quienes de inmediato reclamaron.

- ¿Cómo que nadie lo tomó en cuenta?- inició Donatello.- Claro que nos percatábamos de tu esfuerzo.-

- Constantemente sobresalías en las clases y en las calles siempre demostrabas todo lo ganado en tu entrenamiento.- continuó Miguel Ángel.

- Siempre nos traías sanos y salvos a casa, y en varias ocasiones te hiciste con la victoria para honrar a la familia.- terminó Rafael. Leonardo no contestó de inmediato como lo esperaban los muchachos, se tomó unos segundos para repasar las palabras de los tres quelonios una y otra vez, cuando por fin decidió hablar con ellos, su triste semblante lo decía todo.

- Si realmente piensan todo eso de mí…entonces… ¿Por qué guardaban silencio ante Splinter cada vez que me llamaba la atención?- los chicos se miraron entre ellos en busca de una buena respuesta, Leonardo continuó preguntando.- ¿Por qué nunca dijeron nada de lo anterior cuando el maestro decía que había fallado? ¿Por qué siempre hacen que me regañen por sus travesuras?- habían muchas razones, los muchachos las sabían y reconocían todas, solo que aún les costaba admitirlas.

- Bueno…debo aceptar que he sido muy infantil y egoísta...- comenzó Migue.- Reconozco que prefiero que Splinter regañe a otro en lugar de que me regañe a mi.- confesó apenado.

- Eso es cierto.- continuó Donny.- Y siempre pensé que no hacía falta decirle a Splinter lo bien que hacías las cosas, porque él constantemente nos lo hacía notar en todas las clases.- Miguel Ángel afirma lo anterior con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Reconozco, que en muchas ocasiones…me ha dado gusto…que te castiguen…- todos levantaron la vista hacía el ninja de ropas rojas, en especial Leonardo, quien no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.- Yo…yo…admito que he hecho de todo para que te regañen…desde no obedecer tus ordenes, hasta hacer mis propios planes…- los muchachos no podían creer que Rafael se sincerara de semejante manera, y vaya que le estaba costando reconocerlo, lo cual indicaba el nivel de compromiso e interés para la pronta recuperación de su hermano.

- Pero… ¿Por qué?- preguntó apenas Leo.- ¿Por qué me odias tanto Rafael? ¿Por qué buscas que me vaya mal?- este de inmediato levantó la voz alarmado por tal acusación.

- ¡¡Yo no te odio!! ¡¡Eso nunca!! Yo solo… ¡¡¡AAYYY!!!- gritó a todo pulmón, sobresaltando a todos.- Lo que pasa es que me cansa que Splinter solo vea lo bueno que eres tú, lo único que cuenta es lo que haces tú, el mejor estudiante siempre eres tú y no hay nadie más para él… ¡¡Parece que solo tiene un hijo y ese eres tú!!…- los muchachos le miraban con gran atención, dos de ellos se sentían identificados con lo que este estaba explicando.- Es por eso que, cuando te regaña por realizar una "Falta"…sonrío, porque así demuestro que no eres un ser perfecto y espero que vea que eres como los demás, que reconozca que igual cometes errores y que nosotros también podemos ser los mejores en algo, pero eso nunca sucede, para él siempre serás el estudiante perfecto, el hijo perfecto…- unos segundos pasaron en total silencio, los suficientes para que cada uno pudiera reflexionar lo antes dicho y así dar una opinión más completa. Leonardo por su parte, se preguntaba si había hecho algo mal, si hubiera podido hacer algo para que los muchachos no se sintieran desplazados, la respuesta se la dio Donatello.

- Pero hay que tomar en cuenta, que siempre nos desquitamos con quien menos culpa tiene…- los tres hermanos se le quedaron mirando interesados.- Si Splinter nos pone a Leo como ejemplo en las clases, es porque él se pasa varias horas al día practicando cada movimiento hasta que sale perfecto, si nosotros trabajáramos la misma cantidad de tiempo que trabaja él, seguro que también nos tomaría en cuenta.- se hizo un silencio después de decir estas palabras, ninguno de los guerreros decía algo para continuar la terapia de grupo que había iniciado tan espontáneamente, hasta que Rafael preguntó algo que ya tenía mucho tiempo rondándole en la cabeza.

- Leo…- el aludido dirigió la mirada en señal de estar prestando atención.- ¿Por qué siempre estás trabajando de manera exagerada en tus katas? ¿Por qué siempre estás metido en el dojo? ¿Por qué hiciste de tu habitación un cuarto extra de entrenamiento? ¿Qué buscas con tanta preparación en el ninjutsu? ¿Qué necesitas conseguir con todo esto?- Donatello, Miguel Ángel y el propio Rafael, guardaron silencio en espera de la respuesta de su hermano mayor, este miró directo a la pared de enfrente en busca de la solución a todas las preguntas de su compañero.

- Pues…yo…tengo un compromiso que cumplir con Splinter…y con la familia…- balbuceaba, demostrando que había mucho más detrás en todo eso.- Soy el mayor y el futuro líder del clan, y, debo mantener la seguridad y costumbres…-

- Leo…nos estás repitiendo lo que ya sabemos ¿Qué sucede?- reclamó con voz tranquila Rafael.

- Y no hace falta que hables de las costumbres japonesas del clan, porque ya lo sabemos.- agregó Miguel Ángel.

- Vamos Leo ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué trabajas de una manera tan obsesiva?- el chico de azul lo meditó un momento, ya había dicho tanto y sus hermanos se habían abierto de forma tan sincera que francamente merecían saber el porque de tanto empeño en sus entrenamientos.

- La verdad es que…hice un trato con el maestro Splinter…- los tres jóvenes ninjas guardaron silencio, pues trataban de entender lo que acababan de escuchar.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Rafael.

- Si, no entiendo…- le siguió Mickey.

- ¿Qué clase de trato?- luego que Donny guardó silencio, Leo pasó saliva y se dispuso a revelar el mayor secreto entre su padre y él, algo que venía ocultando desde que era pequeño.

- Hace muchos años, cuando apenas iniciábamos nuestros entrenamientos ninja, el maestro Splinter me habló en privado, me dijo que temía que el clan Hamato se hubiera perdido con la muerte de Hamato Yoshi, pero al parecer el clan se negaba a morir y que ahora nosotros nos encargaríamos de que se mantuviera vivo, dijo que yo sería el líder en el futuro y que debía enfocar toda mi atención y esfuerzo para lograr ser el mejor de todos los jefes de familia en la historia…yo la verdad, tenía otros planes muy diferentes a lo que Splinter quería, y él lo sabía, por lo que me propuso un trato para que así ambos pudiéramos conseguir cumplir nuestros sueños…- los muchachos prestaron atención a cada palabra, las cuales le costaban mucho a Leonardo decir.- Si…yo…cumplía su sueño, él…cumpliría el mío…-

- ¡¡¡ ¿Queee?!!!- exclamaron los muchachos en una sola voz.

- ¿Un sueño? ¿Tú sueño?-

- ¿Qué sueño era ese, qué quería Splinter?- Rafa esperó a que Leo contestara las preguntas de los menores de la familia, las cuales eran las misma que él deseaba hacer. Por su parte, el ninja de azul sentía que ya no podía continuar hablando, que su voz desaparecería en cualquier momento, pero la insistencia de sus compañeros, lo forzaron a seguir.

- Yo…yo… yo debía convertirme en el mejor guerrero de todos, para que el clan Hamato no desapareciera, para que sus costumbres y enseñanzas en el ninjutsu no murieran…a cambio…el maestro Splinter me…me ayudaría a ser el…-

- ¡¡¡CRAASSHH!!!-

- ¿Qué diablos fue eso?- la conversación fue abruptamente interrumpida por el estruendoso choque de platos y ollas contra el piso de la cocina, alguien al parecer tenía muchos problemas en la planta baja y se estaba desquitando con la bajilla y los utensilios.

Rafael y Donatello fueron los primeros en llegar al pasillo del segundo piso, para tratar de distinguir al disgustado atacante de trastes, muy cerca de ellos estaba Miguel Ángel y Leonardo llegó hasta la entrada de su propia habitación, pues no quería encontrarse con su padre en caso de ser este el que estuviera rompiendo vasos y platos.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Quién está en la cocina?- preguntó molesto Splinter, el cual también había salido de su recamara para averiguar lo ocurrido.- ¿Quién fue el encargado de lavar los platos?-

- Fue Miguel Ángel, pero luego los guardó en las repisas.- contestó Rafael desde la planta alta.

- Entonces los dejó mal acomodados.-

- No sensei, yo dejé todo bien en su lugar.-

- ¿Entonces que pasó?-

- No lo sé, el piso se ve limpio desde aquí.- contestó Donatello.

Leonardo se acercó un poco al barandal del pasillo, para tratar de ver también la cocina, fue entonces, donde alcanzó a distinguir una especie de tela negra que se alejaba del lugar y se dirigía al dojo, iba deslizándose tan sutilmente, que era fácil perderlo entre las sombras de los muebles. De inmediato sintió como se le iba el alma del cuerpo, esa cosa que había visto en el baño ¡¡Era real!! No lo había inventado y ahora estaba abajo, ¡¡Recorriendo la guarida!! No sabía que hacer, no quería decir nada a los muchachos, porque seguro le volverían a decir que estaba cansado o estresado, pero tampoco le parecía correcto dejarlos en la total ignorancia, respirando profundo para tranquilizarse, dijo…

- ¿Qué carajos fue lo que pasó allá abajo?- preguntó Rafael a sus hermanos.

- No veo nada tirado en la cocina.- agregó Mickey.

- Tampoco en el laboratorio.-

- Entonces ¿Qué pasó?- Don no supo que contestar a su temperamental hermano, cuando Leonardo interrumpió.

- Fue el "Tipo de gris" que estaba en el baño.- los muchachos como se esperaba, se giraron en silencio a ver a su compañero, sus miradas lo decían todo.

- ¿Qué dijiste?-

- ¡Es la verdad! Fue esa cosa que vi en el baño, estaba abajo en la cocina y se fue directo al dojo.- los tres guerreros se miraron unos a otros sin saber que decir en ese momento, Leo no necesitó mas explicaciones y mejor se regresó a su recamara, era obvio que los muchachos se dividían entre la teoría de la medicina, la electricidad y lo que habían hablado en la terapia sobre tomarlo en cuenta y creer en su palabra, sesión que por cierto, hasta ahí había llegado, el chico se negó a entregar más información ¿Qué ocurrió allá afuera? Se preguntaban, la verdad, ninguno tenía idea de lo que pasó.

Ya han pasado siete días desde que Leonardo comenzara su tratamiento, como bien dijo Don, era muy pronto para ver buenos resultados, desgraciadamente los pocos avances obtenidos con el medicamento, se veían opacados por el nuevo brote de estrés y ansiedad que la supuesta aparición del "Hombre de gris" ocasionaba, el cual parecía ser muy activo, pues según Leo, este ya había visitado toda la guarida y a palabras burlonas de Rafael y Casey también gustaba de prepararse un aperitivo todas las noches, pues en las madrugadas el microondas y la licuadora se prendían solos.

Esta falta de seriedad le molestaba mucho a Leonardo, quien sin buscarlo, encontró una motivación en este asunto, una tarea que al parecer solo él podía hacer, algo que lo mantenía distraído y a la vez ocupado, si los muchachos y su propio padre no creían en sus palabras, él como líder y futuro jefe de la familia, se encargaría de protegerlos de esta cosa, era algo que lo hacía sentirse de alguna manera, una vez más, necesitado.

Rafael y Donatello no sabían que pensar al respecto, para el primero, la única culpable de todo esto era la medicina, la cual seguro no supieron administrar, para el segundo era el maestro Splinter, quien no paraba de molestar a su hijo desde cualquier punto en que se encontrara, lanzando comentarios e indirectas a todo pulmón, sobre el deber y las buenas costumbres. Miguel Ángel por su parte, tenía mucho miedo de que las palabras de Leo y Casey se volvieran realidad, el mayor de los chicos afirmaba con todas sus fuerzas, que lo que veía era cierto, incluso ya lo describía con más detalle, lo veía como un monje o un sacerdote que tenía poco pelo y una gran calva que se unía a la frente, el azotador de pandilleros por su parte, aseguraba que todo aquel que se metía en la "Casa embrujada" según Internet, se llevaba algo a consigo, ya sea cierto o no, el pequeño quelonio conseguía obediente todo lo que Leonardo le pedía para proteger a la familia.

Así, poco a poco la casa de las tortugas se fue llenando de velas y pequeños pergaminos de papel con kanjis escritos en ellos, cada uno preparado por Leonardo para la protección del hogar y sus habitantes. Como futuro cabecilla del clan, Splinter le había enseñado el arte oriental llamado "Shodo" el cual trata sobre la caligrafía japonesa y sus diferentes estilos para que puliera y fortaleciera su técnica ninja, pues bien, una de las ramas del shodo, es el tensho, que se utiliza para la elaboración de sellos, los cuales sirven como firmas en obras y ante la ley. Quizás Leo no tenga ninguna preparación en la elaboración de amuletos como en los templos, pero se hallaba con la firme idea de que al escribir los kanjis correctos y purificarlos con el incienso adecuado…posiblemente estos podrían ahuyentar al espíritu intruso, fuera de la casa.

Splinter por su parte estaba totalmente en contra de todo esto y no se detenía por nada en demostrarlo, cada vez que Miguel Ángel colocaba uno de los sellos en alguna de las habitaciones, por encargo de su hermano, el viejo sensei se encargaba de retirarlo y botarlo a la basura, las velas que también purificaba con el incienso, el maestro las retiraba y guardaba en su propia habitación, asegurando que todo lo que él le había enseñado, era para la seguridad de la familia contra enemigos reales y no imaginarios, Leonardo no entendía el por que su padre no se percataba de la presencia del ente como lo hacía él, quizás se debía al profundo interés personal del roedor en sus propios asuntos, como sea, por culpa de su padre, Leo se veía obligado a preparar más "Amuletos" para reemplazar los eliminados.

Una tarde que Leonardo estaba preparando la tinta de los sellos, un murmullo muy suave se alcanzó a escuchar a sus espaldas, el chico estaba sentado en el suelo, sobre sus rodillas, extrañado, dejó lo que estaba haciendo unos segundos y se giró para ver quien se encontraba con él en el cuarto, pero nada, los susurros desaparecieron, como si los que platicaban se hubieran escondido. Pensando que se trataban de sus hermanos desde el pasillo, el chico de azul se levantó para ir a buscarlos, apenas se acercaba a la puerta, los vocecillas una vez más, se escucharon detrás de él.

Esto comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso, el único lugar que podría servir de escondite en su recamara, era el closet y francamente ¿Quién de su familia se atrevería a jugarle una broma como esa? Además, si fueran ellos ¿Por qué se esconderían de él? Y de ser así ¿Por qué hacerlo en su habitación? Lo peor de todo esto, es que si no se trataban de sus hermanos los que se estaban ocultando, entonces ¿Quiénes son?

Lentamente, el joven líder fue aproximándose al guardarropa, el cual tenía las puertas cerradas y al tiempo que se acercaba, las voces de los intrusos se escuchaban con más fuerza, Leo estaba realmente nervioso ¿Qué tal si se trataba del hombre de gris acompañado? Y de ser así ¿Cómo los enfrentaría para sacarlos de ahí? Antes de llegar al closet, el chico tuvo una idea, tomó uno de los sellos ya terminados unas horas antes y envolvió con él una de sus kunais, ya listo para enfrentarlos, tomó con cuidado las manijas del armario y al sentirse seguro de actuar contra quienes estuvieran escondidos, abrió rápidamente ambas entradas del mueble…encontrando el lugar completamente vacío y en absoluto silencio.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- murmuró el joven, para luego comenzar a buscar entre las prendas colgadas a alguien escondido, lógicamente no encontraría nada, pero necesitaba hacerlo, de pronto...

- ¡Leo!- el chico de azul dio un respingo y giró completo en su lugar, para encontrarse con Rafael, quien traía en las manos un plato con fruta picada.- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Piensas salir?- como respuesta a su pregunta, Leo frunció el ceño y cerró las puertas del armario.

- Claro que no, ¿Dónde han estado?-

- ¿Quiénes, nosotros?- Leo afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.- Estábamos abajo ¿Por qué?-

- ¿No estaban platicando aquí afuera?- Rafael dejó el plato en la mesita de noche y sin mucho meditar contestó…

- En este momento no ¿Por qué?-

- Hace rato había alguien o algunos hablando atrás de mi en la recamara…creí que eran ustedes.-

- ¿Alguien hablando en tu habitación? ¿Quiénes, los viste? ¿Cómo eran?-

- No lo sé…no los vi, estaba ocupado con la tinta, cuando escuché murmullos detrás de mi y luego…ya no estaban…- ambos hermanos guardaron silencio, se miraron uno a otro extrañados y sin llegar a ninguna conclusión, Leo mejor regresó a su labor, antes de comenzar una discusión sobre las ilusiones y las entidades espirituales.

- Y ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el chico de azul para cambiar el tema.

- Te traje un poco de fruta…Abril mandó mucha y Mickey la pico.- apenas un par de segundos duró la mirada del chico sobre el plato, para luego volver a su trabajo y decir…

- No gracias, no tengo hambre.-

- Pero necesitas alimentarte, estás tomando medicamentos y debes comer bien.-

Leonardo se le quedó viendo fijamente por un par de segundos, extrañado por la "Transformación" que hasta ahora había demostrado con él desde que cayera en cama en la guarida, al notar la seriedad en la mirada de su hermano, Rafa preguntó…

- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Tengo algo raro encima?-

- No nada, solo me extraña verte tan amable.- al ver que Rafa no comprendía, Leo agregó.- Nunca antes lo habías sido conmigo.-

- ¡Aahh! ¿Solo por esto?- apuntó al plato de fruta.

- Nunca me llevaste ni un vaso de agua en la granja de Casey…y ahora ¿Traes comida? Es lógico que me extrañe.-

- ¡Vamos! Ni te acostumbres, apenas te recuperes por completo y vuelvas a los entrenamientos con el equipo, el servicio a domicilio se acabará de inmediato.- Leo sonrió ante este comentario y con toda calma preguntó.

- ¡¿Y quién te dijo que voy a volver al equipo?!- totalmente confundido con la respuesta de Leo, Rafael le interrogó.

- ¡¡ ¿Qué?!! ¿Qué dijiste? No te entendí.-

- Lo que oíste…no pienso volver a los entrenamientos…- el chico de rojo seguía sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?-

- Entiendes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando…pienso renunciar al equipo…-

- ¡¡¡ ¿Queee?!!!-

Fin del capitulo 7.

Y

¡Que los ilumine la eterna luz!


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola mi queridos nakamas!

Aquí llego con otro capitulo de esta extraña historia, no quiero sonar repetitiva, pero me disculpo por el tiempo que tardo en subir los episodios, todos los que han escrito, deben saber lo difícil que es actualizar pronto, los que aún no suben una historia ¿Qué esperan? Es gratificante y educativo, además de hacer grandes amigos y de entender lo que digo con lo de actualizar pronto ¡Je, je!

Este capitulo tiene un poco mas de groserías y uno que otro tema religioso, ya lo había mencionado antes, no me gusta hacer propaganda, pero dado el tema, es necesario. Espero que este número sea de su agrado y…

Que comience el show.

Capitulo 8.

- ¡ ¿Qué diablos dijiste?-

- Lo que oíste…no pienso volver al equipo.- Rafael no daba crédito a lo que oía por parte de Leonardo, ¡Él nunca abandonaría al grupo! ¿Qué le estaba pasando? El ninja de rojo tardó unos segundos en poner orden a sus ideas y tratar de convencerlo de lo contrario.

- ¡¿Pero por qué no? Digo, pronto te recuperaras por completo y volveremos a trabajar como antes, bueno…no como antes, ya no nos distraeremos en las misiones, ni nada parecido y todo saldrá como debe ser o mas bien, como debió ser…bueno…tú entiendes.- Leo miró a su hermano con incredulidad y contestó con total sarcasmo.

- ¡Aja! ¿Y…ese cuento me lo trago solo o con…pay de piña?- comprendiendo a donde iba Leonardo, Rafael contestó…

- Bien, es justo, lo reconozco, es lógico que pienses así, ya que no te hemos dado razones para no hacerlo.- con estas palabras, el guerrero de bandana roja atrajo la atención de su hermano.- Sé que no hemos quedado en nada desde aquel día que hablamos, es normal que no confíes en nosotros ya que nos hemos portado como unos niños en las misiones y que tú tenías que trabajar el doble…como líder y como niñera.- Leo le miró con seriedad en busca de algún dejo de burla en su "Nueva" actitud, pero no, el chico hablaba en serio.- Siempre diste la cara por todos frente a Splinter sin que lo mereciéramos…ya es hora de trabajar en equipo y eso lo haremos todos juntos, se acabaron las niñerías y los juegos.- al principio Leonardo escuchaba con interés a Rafael, pero después, su semblante poco a poco se fue volviendo escéptico y desinteresado.

- Cambiar para bien de la familia ¡Vaya! Por poco y me lo creo, Rafa…por poco y me lo creo…- al oírlo, Rafael de inmediato se molestó.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no crees en mis palabras?-

- No…ya no creo en más mentiras.- el temperamental quelonio quedó boquiabierto al oírlo hablar así, no podía creer que ahora que se estaba sincerando, fuera a ser recibido de semejante manera ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarlo de esa forma? ¿Cómo era posible que lo tachara de mentiroso? Haciendo uso de la poca paciencia que le quedaba en su musculoso cuerpo, gritó…

- ¡¿De qué carajos estás hablando? ¡Yo no te diría mentiras! Se supone que me conoces perfectamente ¿No es así?- en un tono que dejaba claro, que no quería pelear, Leonardo dilucidó las dudas de su exaltado hermano.

- No me lo tomes a mal Rafael…no estoy en tu contra…pero es precisamente porque conozco a todos los de esta casa, que te digo que ya no creo en lo que me dicen…- Rafa miraba desconcertado a Leonardo en busca de una buena explicación, la cual el chico de azul no tardó en ofrecer.- Es solo que… ya estoy cansado de que me digan palabras bonitas y que me hagan promesas que al final siempre terminan siendo mentiras, ya no puedo más con esto Rafael…ya no lo toleraré.-

- Y ¿De dónde sacas que son mentiras? ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes que esta vez no será diferente?-

- Por qué no lo será...- luego de unos segundos, los suficientes para cambiar de postura frente a la pequeña mesa (muy al estilo japonés) donde estaba trabajando la tinta, mira ahora de frente a su compañero.- ¡Aahh! ¿Sabes cuantas veces ayudé a Miguel Ángel en sus lecciones después de una clase, bajo promesa de que prestaría más atención la próxima vez? ¿En cuántas ocasiones Donatello me dio su palabra de que trabajaría más en las prácticas? ¿Cada cuando Splinter me dio largas en…? y tu…sabes perfectamente sobre cada promesa que me hiciste y que nunca cumpliste...- el guerrero de rojo giró a un lado la mirada realmente arrepentido, al reconocer la verdad en las palabras de su hermano, pero igual trató una vez más de convencerle de su cambio.

- Sé que hemos fallado, que constantemente pusimos a prueba tu paciencia y que es justo que hayas explotado…es lógico, pero solo te pido que nos des una oportunidad más y te aseguro que no volveremos a defraudarte ¿Qué dices? Solo una…- Leonardo no deseaba continuar con este asunto, pero Rafael se veía animado y no dejaba en paz el tema, de una manera u otra, buscaba traerlo de vuelta a la rutina, misma que ya no podía ni quería soportar y así se lo hizo saber.

- Pero yo… ya no puedo ser el líder del grupo, ya no tengo la fuerza para levantarme y trabajar como antes, de continuar con los deberes, ya no me consiento a poder llevarlos y traerlos de las calles a la casa, mucho menos a tolerar las criticas de Splinter cuando algo salga mal en las misiones…ya no puedo fingir que todo esta bien…ya no…-

- ¡Ya no tienes que fingir nada!- el ninja de bandana azul levantó la vista para prestar atención.- Es bueno que hayas dicho lo que sientes, de eso se trata tu recuperación, acepta tus limitaciones y permite que te ayudemos.- Leo no lo sabía, pero Rafa se había pasado los días leyendo y buscando todo tipo de información sobre el problema de Leo y era así como expresaba lo aprendido, para sorpresa del primogénito.- Deja que te demostremos que también nosotros hemos cambiado para bien propio y del clan…¡¿Qué dices? Incluso el mismo Splinter notará nuestra transformación y no tendrá de que quejarse.-

- Claro que se quejara…dirá que cambiaron por que me tuvieron lástima y no porque yo sea el excelente líder que se ganó su confianza…el ser perfecto que desea que yo sea…- refutó Leo cansado, Rafa contestó.

- Pues si Splinter no está de acuerdo con nuestro trato, que se vaya a la chingada y se atasque de mierda.- los ojos de Leonardo nunca antes se habían abierto tanto como en esa ocasión en la que su hermano hacía gala de su mal vocabulario.

- ¡Rafael! Es de tú padre de quien hablas, debes tener más respeto.- el chico de rojo guardó silencio al escuchar su nombre en labios de Leo, debía admitirlo…ya extrañaba ser reprendido por éste.

- Está bien.- luego del llamado de atención, el guerrero de azul preguntó.

- ¿Y de qué trato estabas hablando? Nosotros jamás hemos dicho nada sobre un trato.-

- El trato que apenas vamos a hacer…- Leo se le queda viendo, tratando de entender a que se refiere.- Si tu regresas como nuestro líder, nosotros nos comportaremos, respetaremos y apoyaremos como se debe, bueno, como debió ser, de lo contrario, le haremos la vida imposible al que siga en la línea de mando, hasta que renuncie ¿Qué dices?- Leonardo se le quedó mirando como si éste no comprendiera de lo que estaba hablando.

- …Rafa…¡Tú eres el que sigue en la línea de mando! ¿Cómo piensas hacerte la vida imposible a ti mismo?…Se supone que aprovecharías la ocasión y te postularías para el puesto de líder de equipo, siempre quisiste la oportunidad ¿No es así?- Rafa levantó una ceja en señal de estar de acuerdo con sus palabras, pero luego hizo un movimiento de cabeza en forma negativa.

- Sé que todos esperan que tome tu lugar en el puesto de mando, ahora que estás indispuesto.- Leo inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia la derecha al escuchar la forma tan elegante en que se refirió a su "Auto-encierro".- Pero no seré líder de esta manera… yo siempre quise demostrarle a Splinter y a todos los demás, que podía vencerte y ser el jefe, pero así, no sería…honorable…tomar tu lugar solo porque te fastidié la existencia con mis niñerías, no sería correcto para mi honor de guerrero.- las palabras de Rafa no fueron tan mal recibidas por Leonardo, al contrario, pareció agradarle.

- Todo eso suena…bien, Rafa, pero, yo no puedo seguir como su líder…no ahora…ya te lo dije… y tú… nunca quisiste el puesto del segundo al mando así que... ¿Cómo resolvemos esto?- Rafael finge buscar una solución, pues en realidad ya la tiene, luego de un momento de silencio da su respuesta.

- ¡Ya lo tengo todo resuelto! escucha mi plan.- Leo prestó atención interesado.- Admito que nunca me gustó la idea de ser el segundo al mando, pero cada equipo debe tener uno, así que seré el coronel por ahora.- esto último llamó la atención del ninja de azul.- Mientras te recuperas por completo, yo como tu mano derecha, me encargaré de los otros dos sonsos, después, cuando ya te hayas reincorporado por completo y yo esté listo para retarte por el puesto de intrépido líder, lucharemos… y al obtenerlo, tomarás el lugar del segundo a bordo y obedecerás todas mis ordenes ¿Qué te parece?- el chico estaba pasmado.

- ¡ ¿Quee? ¡ ¿Ese es tu plan?-

- Sip… ¿Qué opinas?-

- ¡Que estás loco! ¿Cómo crees que puedes quitarme el puesto de líder tan fácilmente? Además llamaste sonsos a tus compañeros de equipo, eso no es correcto, y también…- lo había logrado, pensaba el temperamental quelonio, ya había llamado la atención del guerrero azul, ya lo había sacudido, ahora debía procurar que fuera permanente y convencerlo de volver a ellos.

- ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando ideaste tu famoso plan?- continuó alegando Leonardo, sin saber lo que tramaba su hermano.

- Para serte sincero…en nada…solo te aviso que desde hoy comenzaré a dedicarle más tiempo a mis entrenamientos y listo, para cuando regreses ya estaré preparado para vencerte.- este exceso de confianza encendió más al joven líder, el cual se puso de pie sin notarlo para encarar a su presumido hermanito.

- ¡Debes estar bromeando! Todo lo que practiques desde ahora, no se comparará con todo lo que yo he hecho en todos estos años...mientras tú vagabas con Casey, yo estaba perfeccionando cada kata, siempre que te entretenías golpeando el saco y levantando pesas, yo estaba estudiando cada movimiento para poder aplicarlo en diferentes situaciones…necesitaras al menos varios años de intenso entrenamiento para poder llegar a mi nivel…y aún veríamos si podrías vencerme.- el tono utilizado por Leonardo, sonaba diferente al que usaba al principio de la conversación, ahora parecía estar decidido a no dejarse vencer, por su supuesto adversario.

- ¡¿Pero por qué te pones en ese plan? Tú dijiste que no querías volver desde un principio, además, de hacerlo, llevas bastante tiempo aquí encerrado y quizás aún tardes más en salir, mientras tanto, yo estaré adelantándome por mi cuenta.- Leo iba a reclamar todo lo anterior, cuando las últimas palabras de Rafa lo frenaron.

- ¿Por tu cuenta? ¿Acaso no le pedirás a Splinter que te ayude, como lo hice yo?-

- ¡Claro que no!… yo no tengo la misma paciencia que tú para tolerarlo…al primer desplante de superioridad que tuviera conmigo, ya lo estaría bañando en aceite hirviendo como vulgar pollo del Kentucky.- confesaba sin vergüenza el chico, por su parte, Leo sonrío con estas palabras, ya que la imagen mental de esos dos peleando alrededor de una freidora era simpática. Basándose en las declaraciones de su hermano, Leo dijo…

- Entonces no podrás ganarme si piensas así, Rafael…si no hay alguien que te de más material, no podrás llegar a mi nivel.- con estas palabras, Rafa se puso muy pensativo y con una seriedad extraña en él, reflexionando en voz alta, comentó…

- Mmm es verdad, sin más técnicas no podré retarte para el puesto.- Leo afirmó este descubrimiento con ligeros movimientos de cabeza, luego Rafa continuó…

- Entonces necesitaré del sensei para alcanzarte.- una vez más el joven líder estuvo de acuerdo con esta reflexión.- Ni modo…tendré que pedírselo…- el chico de bandana azul se sorprendió al escuchar que pediría instrucción al maestro, pues significaba que todo lo anterior iba en serio y que realmente buscaba derrotarlo.

- …Leo…- llamó Rafael en el mismo tono formal.

- Mmm… ¿Sí?- contestó extrañado el primogénito.

- ¿Me ayudarías a entrenar para retarte por el puesto de líder? ¡No será para siempre! Solo hasta que te venza ¿Qué dices?-

- ¡ ¿Queee?- el rostro de Leonardo lo decía todo, tenía los ojos y la boca totalmente abiertos, estaba confundido y dividido entre haber y no haber entendido, Rafael por su parte, "Sonreía" como niño bueno en espera de una respuesta afirmativa, pues ¿Quién era capaz de rechazar a alguien con una "Bella" sonrisa en su rostro? Ya más recuperado y con el show que daba su hermano de buen niño, Leo le reclamó divertido…

- ¡Eres un sinvergüenza! Rafael ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme que te entrene para después retarme? ¡Eres un desvergonzado! ¡Descarado!- Leo no tenía idea de como reclamarle, un pequeño y tímido ataque de risa, el cual poco a poco se volvió más perceptible, le impedía decirle sus verdades, al oírlo, Rafa también rió y se unió al agradable momento, Luego de esto, ambos hermanos se sentaron en la cama, uno al lado del otro y continuaron con la conversación.

- Entonces… ¿Qué dices? ¿Volverás al equipo?- preguntó Rafa a su compañero que se veía aún muy distante sobre el tema.

- No lo sé…no quiero volver a la misma rutina…no…-

- Pero ya no será la misma de antes.- Leo no creyó en sus palabras y solo movió la cabeza en negación, Rafael continuó.- ¡Bueno! La verdad es que todo a la larga se convierte en una rutina, es natural, así sea algo nuevo, al final se volverá una práctica diaria, pero esta vez será diferente a la anterior, ahora no te verás obligado a ir detrás de nosotros y tendrás tiempo para cumplir ese sueño tuyo que mencionaste en el que Splinter no te ha ayudado, mmm…por cierto… ¿De qué se trata ese sueño?- una vez más, el rostro de Leonardo se tornó triste, no quería hablar sobre el tema, pero Rafael insistió.

- ¡Anda dime! ¿En qué consiste? Quizás nosotros podamos ayudarte a hacerlo realidad.-

- Nada se vuelve realidad en esta vida, Rafael…al menos no en la mía… mejor cambiemos el tema ¿Quieres?- estas palabras desconcertaron al chico de rojo, esta no era la forma de hablar de su hermano, pensaba Rafa, pues este siempre se caracterizaba por ser el optimista del grupo, siempre dándoles ánimos cuando algo les salía mal y ahora…era todo lo contrario, pesimista, negativo…no entendía.

- No, no quiero cambiar de tema ¿Por qué dices que nada se hace realidad? Eso no era lo que nos decías siempre…antes, todo lo que te proponías lo conseguías fácilmente, constantemente eras el primero en completar con éxito cualquier actividad, ahora no veo porque no puedas hacerlo de nuevo.- sin cambiar su actitud contradictoria, Leo contestó aburrido.

- Por que en realidad no logré nada, Rafael.- el joven de rojo seguía sin comprender.- La verdad es que todo lo anterior no resultó como yo esperaba…- sin más remedio, ante la insistente mirada de Rafa por una explicación, Leonardo se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hasta el frente de la pared llena de armas.- Día y noche, por años, me preparé física y mentalmente para ser el mejor estudiante, el mejor guerrero y el mejor jefe de familia que el clan Hamato haya tenido jamás, abandoné prácticamente todo para perfeccionar mi técnica y así cumplir con el contrato que Splinter y yo pactamos cuando apenas iniciábamos nuestras lecciones.-

- ¿Contrato? ¿Qué contrato?- preguntó interesado Rafael, en un suspiro Leo respondió ya sin pensar en las consecuencias.

- ¡Aahh! Se supone que yo, como el hijo mayor y futura cabeza de la familia, me encargaría de mantener vivo el legado de Hamato Yoshi, que el clan siguiera adelante y que su arte ninja jamás muriera…por su parte, Splinter, me ayudaría a…ser…- Rafa se le quedó viendo con curiosidad, hasta que por fin este contestó.- Yo quería…estudiar música…aprender a tocarla y a escribirla…quería tener en mis manos un instrumento de cada uno de los que se han creado y saber como usarlo y cantar… y como ves, eso jamás se hizo realidad…- indicó un punto cualquiera de su cuarto, el cual por supuesto estaba vacío de instrumentos musicales y de cualquier otro mueble importante.

Un par de minutos pasaron en total silencio entre ambos muchachos, Rafael seguía repasando la conversación en su mente, mientras Leonardo evitaba el contacto visual con su compañero y se entretenía mirando las espadas y kunais que tenía en el muro, las ideas en la cabeza de Rafa estaban hechas un completo caos, descubrir la verdadera vocación de su hermano le había parecido impresionante, era algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado, pensó en muchas cosas, pero…música… ¡Nunca! con algunas palabras listas para continuar en la interesante plática, el chico agregó.

- Y… ¿Por qué no estudias música ahora?-

- ¿Eh?- Leo se giró a verlo.

- ¡Siii!- continuó Rafa más animado.- ¿Por qué no inicias ahora que tienes más tiempo? Nunca es tarde para comenzar ¿No dicen?- con esto, esperaba que el chico de azul se animara a intentarlo, pero...

- ¡Claro que no!-

- ¡¿Por qué?-

- Porque no funcionará, como siempre.-

- ¿De qué estás hablando?-

- ¡De lo mismo que te he dicho miles de veces y te niegas a creer, Rafael! De cómo echo a perder todo lo que toco o todo lo que inicio.- Rafa no quiso darle crédito a sus palabras y continuó con su tarea de convencimiento.

- Vamos, solo estás exagerando, un pequeño error no…-

- ¡ ¿Quién está hablando de un error?- Leo sonaba alterado y molesto, por lo que Rafael guardó silencio y escuchó lo que este tenía que decir.- Ya te he dicho como me ha ido cuando salíamos a misiones y con las tareas de Splinter…aún ahora trato de hacer algo bueno por esta familia y no lo consigo.- el temperamental quelonio no entendió a que se refería Leo, por lo que este tuvo que aclararle más las cosas.

- ¡Me refiero al sujeto que vi en el baño y que está perturbando la casa!- Rafa hizo un gesto de haber caído en la cuenta y de no aceptarlo a la vez.- Trabajo en vano para sacar esa cosa de aquí y no consigo nada…- termina pateando la mesita con la tinta y los pergaminos. Así que era eso, pensó Rafael, este no podía comprender, por que Leonardo se aferraba a decir que todo evento extraño era a causa de la mala experiencia en la vieja casona, quizás de ahí radicaba el problema principal.

- Leo…no puedes expulsar a ninguna presencia de la guarida, por que no hay nada que echar de aquí, comprende que lo ocurrido en el baño y que algunas cosas se pierdan, tienen una explicación lógica.-

- ¡ ¿Qué explicación lógica puedes darle a todo lo que he visto, Rafael? ¡ ¿A todo lo qué ha pasado en esta casa?- el niño de bandana roja iba a decir algo que tratara de eliminar las locas ideas de fantasmas que tenía Leo, pero como tardaba en encontrar las palabras correctas, el joven líder se le adelantó con varias preguntas.- A ver dime ¿Cómo explicas los mismos olores fétidos que habían en esa casa?-

- Vivimos en una alcantarilla.- respondió a la primera.

- Pero nunca antes habíamos tenido un problema similar a pesar de ello.- ahí Leo tenía un punto a favor.- Y ¿Cómo explicas que se muevan o pierdan las cosas de su lugar?-

- Miguel Ángel pierde y rompe todo lo que toca, seguro que fue él, el que las tomó.-

- Miguel Ángel no puede ser responsable de todo siempre.- en este punto no hubo un ganador.- ¿Cómo explicas que las televisiones de la sala y los aparatos de la cocina se enciendan o apaguen solos?-

- Un problema en el sistema eléctrico.-

- Donatello es muy cuidadoso con eso.- punto a favor de Leo.- ¿Y que hay del hecho de que varios muebles incluida mi cama, tiemblen?-

- ¿Algún camión pesado…que estuviera pasando arriba de nosotros?- esto sonó más a una pregunta que a una respuesta, por lo que Leo se vio con otro tanto a favor, ya que ambos saben que están muy abajo en el subterráneo y sería casi imposible que pudieran sentir algo así.

- ¡ ¿Por qué te empeñas en creer que no pasa nada, después de todo lo que vivimos en esa casa? ¡ ¿Por qué no haces caso a todos los hechos? ¡Es obvio que eso está aquí!-

- ¡Eso no está aquí! Lo dejamos en la carretera, no nos metimos con él adrede, no tiene por que molestarnos ¡Es simple Leonardo! Deja de ver monstruos donde no los hay.- todo esto disgustó enormemente al primogénito, el cual descargó toda su furia y frustración contra Rafael, ya que claramente, este no sería su aliado.

- ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡ ¿Y así quieres llegar a ser el líder? ¡ ¿Ignorando todo aquello que amenace a tu familia? ¡Eres un estúpido!- jamás habría imaginado siquiera que Leonardo Hamato alguna vez lo llamara a él o a cualquier otro de sus hermanos, de semejante manera, reaccionando igual, el chico de rojo se defendió.

- ¡A mí no me hables en ese tono, hermanito! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan paranoico y veas pendejadas en todos los rincones! De eso reclámale a Splinter, ya mucho hago no diciéndote lo que te mereces y tratando entenderte, tolero tus rarezas, me quedo en casa y procuro ayudar a mis hermanos, en lo que tú sales de tu refugio.- lejos de sentirse mal, Leonardo contestó.

- ¡Ah! mira, se ve que si estás trabajando para ser el líder…pues eso es exactamente lo que yo he hecho desde hace años y nunca me había quejado, hasta ahora… - Rafa le miró impresionado.- Nunca te he dicho lo que realmente te mereces por tu falta de principios y por salirte de vago con Casey, dejando sola la guarida, a merced de cualquiera…siempre me quedo en casa y resuelvo todos los problemas que se les presentan, tanto a ti, como a los muchachos, incluso con Splinter… sirvo de enfermero, mesero y mensajero cada vez que se enferman y cuando se pelean hago de réferi…- el coraje de Rafael fue disminuyendo, al ver que el de Leonardo iba en aumento.- Cuando se meten en un lío, ahí estoy yo para servirles de tapadera y cuando necesitan estratega, soldado y chivo expiatorio para el final de las batallas, todos giran a verme a mí.-

El ninja de rojo ya no tuvo palabras para continuar con la pelea, por una parte era la falta de argumentos, la otra era la fuerte impresión sufrida al ver al tranquilo y controlado líder, en total estado de ira, algo nunca antes visto hacia alguien que no fuera su enemigo. Antes de que algo malo sucediera, Rafael tomó camino rumbo a la salida de la habitación, no sin antes decirle algo a su compañero.

- Leo…admito que te cargamos la mano en muchas ocasiones, los enanos y yo reconocemos nuestra culpa y tratamos de enmendarlo, pero….- el joven de bandana azul, lo miró en silencio y claramente disgustado, luego de una par de segundos, Rafa dijo.- Debes admitir que tienes problemas y estando aquí encerrado, no solucionarás nada.- dicho esto, el guerrero de bandana escarlata, dejó el lugar y a su compañero, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, al verse solo, el joven líder cambio su semblante de disgustado a confundido y se preguntó a sí mismo una y otra vez…

- ¿Qué me está pasando?...este no soy yo…este no soy yo…- nadie lo había notado, ninguno de los dos muchachos lo había detectado, pero en el fondo de la habitación, varias sombras con forma extraña, les habían observado con gran interés.

Mientras recorría todo el camino que lleva al laboratorio de Donatello, Rafael no paraba de renegar por lo ocurrido en el cuarto de Leonardo, dentro de su mente, un sin fin de teorías y sus respectivas respuestas se creaban para resolver los diversos problemas de la casa, entiéndanse Leo, Splinter y demás deterioros domésticos, solo faltaba un poco de apoyo por parte de su hermano el genio, para iniciar la faena.

- ¡Donatello! ¡Donatello! ¡Esa pinche medicina tuya no sirve para nada! Tenemos que hacer algo más drástico.- la joven técnotortuga se encontraba a gatas, debajo de una de sus mesas, en busca de un destornillador, cuando la fastidiosa voz de su segundo hermano mayor, llamó su atención con la misma cantaleta sobre el medicamento.

- ¿Ya vas a empezar otra vez? Ya habíamos hablado al respecto y te expliqué que el tratamiento tarda días o semanas para presentar avances.- dice sin dejar de buscar su herramienta, Rafa que ya se encuentra detrás de él, agrega.

- Pero algo más debemos hacer, hace rato pasó de estar medianamente alegre a furioso...así, en casi nada.-

- Ya te había hablado de los cambios de humor…debemos darle tiempo para que se adapte, aún es muy pronto… ¿Dónde diablos está ese destornillador?- susurra para sí esto último.

- Pero algo debemos hacer para apoyar el medicamento entonces…no sé…quizás, baños de agua helada o…electroshock.- Donatello iba a contestar al seudo tratamiento de Rafael, pero no pudo hacerlo, pues de inmediato un fuerte golpe contra la pared trasera del vagón que Don utiliza como laboratorio, los sacó de concentración.

- ¿Qué carajos fue eso?-

- Seguro fue Migue que azotó la pelota contra la pared otra vez.- responde Don a su compañero.

- ¡Miguel Ángel! Deja de estar molestando.- listo, con ese punto resuelto, Rafa continúa su charla médica con Donny.- Como te decía, en los manicomios…- ¡Zas! Una vez más se escuchó que golpearon la pared trasera del vagón y no solo con una pelota…parecía que esta vez, habían usado los puños.

- ¡Miguel Ángel! Ya te dije que…- ¡Trash! Una y otra y otra vez seguidas se escucharon los puñetazos al muro de metal del laboratorio, enfureciendo a ambos quelonios.

- ¡Tú te lo buscaste enano!- gritó furioso el temperamental guerrero, al salir corriendo a destrozar la tierna carne del menor de los ninjas, detrás de este, iba también Donatello, pero no para detenerle, si no para ver que porción de Miguel Ángel le tocaba despedazar a él, pero…nada…en la parte trasera del laboratorio, no había nadie.

- ¿Qué carajos está pasando?- pregunta Rafael al encontrarse con el lugar vacío.

- No lo sé…quizás quiso jugarnos una broma.- sin tener que pensarlo mucho, ambos gritaron al unísono.

- ¡MIGUEL ÁNGEL!- los dos guerreros prestaron atención a los alrededores para descubrir el escondite de su pícaro compañero, pero para mayor sorpresa de los presentes, el chico les gritó desde las alturas…

- ¡ ¿Qué quieren?-

Ambos guerreros alzaron la vista, para encontrarse con el menor del grupo saliendo del baño, llevaba puesto una gorra con varios sellos de los que Leonardo había creado, pegados en toda la prenda con cinta adhesiva, al igual que en el cinturón, eran tantos que parecía llevar un conjunto hawaiano, además que también usaba sus audífonos al máximo, por lo que no había podido escuchar a Rafa gritarle.

- ¿Qué carajos llevas puesto?- preguntó Rafael desconcertado.

- Protecciones…no quiero arriesgarme en el baño…ni en ningún otro lado…- ambos hermanos entendieron que se refería a la supuesta aparición del hombre gris. Luego de eso Don le cuestionó.

- Migue ¿Tú golpeaste hace rato la pared del vagón?-

- ¿Yo? No…he estado ocupado cambiando los focos que se fundieron en el segundo piso ¿Por qué?- ambos hermanos se quedaron viendo uno al otro como si conversaran por medio de la mirada, luego Don volvió a preguntar.

- Entonces ¿No bajaste a molestarme hace rato al laboratorio?-

- ¡Claro que no!- la cara de Donatello, dejaba muy en claro el desconcierto por el que estaba pasando, curioso Rafael se adelanta a Mickey preguntando.

- ¿Qué sucede Don?-

- Es que…antes de que tú llegaras, estaba por comenzar a reparar la tostadora, cuando…claramente sentí como me jalaban la cinta de la bandana hacía atrás, con mucha fuerza.- los tres hermanos guardaron silencio mientras meditaban lo ocurrido, cada uno con una idea al respecto, pero sin decirse nada por temor a ser juzgados.

Desde el interior de su alcoba, Leonardo prestaba atención a la conversación de sus compañeros, como llamaban con tanta insistencia a Miguel Ángel, era imposible no escucharles. A diferencia de ellos, él no temía decir lo que pensaba y en algo tenía razón Rafael, encerrado como estaba, jamás lograría sacar a esa cosa de su hogar, así que tomando manos a la obra, se dedicó a buscar ayuda en el único lugar en el que no había buscado antes…la Internet.

Cierto era que había dicho que no tenía un aparato para perderse por horas y hacer amigos, pero había mentido, bueno, en partes, era verdad que no lo tenía en uso diario, pero físicamente, si poseía una laptop, como el resto de sus hermanos, Donatello les había dado una, apenas se hizo de los materiales necesarios, pues bien, ya era hora de usarla y sacarle provecho en beneficio familiar.

Caminando con total decisión hasta la mesa de noche junto a su cama, el joven ninja, sacó del mueble el pequeño aparato, ahora solo faltaba recordar… ¿Cómo rayos le había dicho Donny que se encendía esta cosa?…con el aparato sobre la cama y él sentado en el piso, Leo se dedicó a buscar en cada botón de la máquina, algo que dijera encendido, ya que hubo ubicado el interruptor, lo accionó…sin éxito alguno…

- ¿Qué rayos…?- el muchacho apretó todas las teclas a su alcance, una y otra vez incluido el encendido, sin que nada pasara, hasta que una simple idea le trajo luz a todas sus dudas…- ¡Pero claro! ¡Está descargada!-

Volviendo al mueble de a lado, el chico de bandana azul, sacó los cables del aparato y le conectó tanto a la corriente como al modem, logrando esta vez, que la pequeña computadora funcionara… Bien…pensaba, ahora debo ir a inicio…buscar el explorador ese…y luego…Internet…repasaba cada paso aprendido de Donatello, en voz baja, ya con la página de Google abierta, era solo cuestión de saber que investigar, tomando unos segundos para meditarlo, escribió en el buscador…

"Como sacar un fantasma de la casa."

Varias páginas ofrecían ayuda en la primera lista que dio la búsqueda, en la gran mayoría, los consejos iban desde hacer una limpieza con diversas yerbas, traer un sacerdote para bendecir la propiedad, hasta gritarles groserías y rezar todo el día. El chico de azul no vio en ninguna de ellas una buena alternativa, pues ya había intentado la oración, no podía traer a un cura y mucho menos gritar malas palabras, ya que no se sabía muchas y francamente no le gustaba nada la idea, de inmediato escribió una nueva pregunta en el buscador, para obtener más opciones, ahora escribió…

"Como limpiar de fantasmas la casa."

Esta vez encontró una página que ofrecía ayuda para saber si en realidad había fantasmas o no en la casa y de haberlos, identificarlos y como sacarlos, según la web, el fantasma es el espíritu de una persona fallecida, atrapada en el lugar o aferrada a la tierra y que aparece por lo regular solo de noche…no…ese no parecía ser el caso, pensó Leo. El siguiente era el poltergeist, palabra alemana que significa "Espíritu ruidoso," estos se manifiestan haciendo ruidos estrepitosos, golpes secos, mueven objetos y se aparecen a realizar sus diabluras todo el día, generalmente se concentran alrededor de una persona y no de un lugar, pueden llegar a durar desde unos días, hasta años, una teoría sobre estos espíritus dice que se crean de la incontrolable energía emanada de algunas personas con asuntos pendientes en su vida, emociones reprimidas como los deseos sexuales en los adolescentes.

Leo leyó y releyó el artículo sin saber que pensar al respecto, el poltergeist encajaba con la mayoría de lo ocurrido en la guarida, pero no estaba de acuerdo en lo que respecta a la energía sexual…bueno, si hay muchos adolescentes en casa, pero que uno de ellos, en base a sus hormonas, haga aparecer hombres muertos… ¡Era absurdo! Y si…había algunas emociones reprimidas, pero… ¿Mover objetos solo por eso?...Apenas terminó de pensarlo, varios murmullos se alcanzaron a escuchar detrás de él, especulando sobre la posible presencia de sus hermanos o su sensei, cerró la laptop y se giró a recibirles…encontrando la habitación completamente vacía.

Leonardo buscó en todo el cuarto con la mirada, a aquellos que conversaban en voz tan baja, pero se encontraba solo… sin pensar más al respecto, el niño regresó a la computadora y siguió buscando más información, algo que se pudiera adaptar más a sus posibilidades. A más preguntas, más páginas y más opiniones aparecían ante la pobre tortuga, hasta que ya cansado, leyó en un blog de tantos, que una mujer tan asustada como él, escribía su experiencia en busca de ayuda, la historia que Leo leyó era esta…

¡Alguien ayúdeme, por favor!

Soy madre soltera, de dos lindas gemelas de 12 años y su hermano menor de 7, soy maestra de historia a nivel universidad, me ofrecieron un trabajo en Nueva York y desde Florida, mi pequeña familia y yo nos mudamos, pues las prestaciones eran excelentes. Con ayuda de mi primo George, nos mudamos a un bello apartamento cerca de mi trabajo, por alguna extraña razón la renta era accesible y se adaptaba a mis posibilidades, el lugar tenía tres recamaras y un baño, sala comedor y cocina, en el sótano se ubicaba la lavandería, era uno de esos edificios antiguos que salen seguido en la tele. La primera noche fue agradable, había algunos ruidos y el lugar era más caluroso que en nuestra tierra natal, pero pensamos que se trataba de la época del año y a lo viejo del lugar, pues se escuchaban el crujir de las lozas y el rechinar de las puertas a diversas horas del día.

Una noche, mi hijo menor, llegó corriendo a mi recamara, muy asustado, me decía que la puerta de su closet se había abierto y se escuchaban varias voces platicando a la vez, yo pensé que había tenido un mal sueño y le permití dormir conmigo, pero ese no fue el único día, el hecho se repitió varias noches y luego mis dos hijas me alegaban que se sentían observadas a toda hora y no estaban a gusto, yo prometí que todo se resolvería conforme nos acostumbráramos al ritmo de vida de la gran ciudad, desgraciadamente no fue así…

Una tarde, mis tres hijos salieron con George y su familia a ver una película infantil, yo no pude asistir por una junta en el trabajo, pero los esperaría en casa con la cena lista, cuando llegue, comencé a realizar algunas tareas del hogar, preparé la comida y lleve la ropa a lavar, una hora después, cuando regresé, todo lo que preparé estaba regado en el piso de la sala, los platos de la mesa rotos y la despensa tirada por toda la cocina, de inmediato pensé que nos habían asaltado, pero a simple vista no faltaba nada electrónico, cuando comencé a recoger, vi a un hombre vestido de negro que me observaba de pie en el umbral de mi recamara, el grito que di fue tan fuerte que varios vecinos vinieron a ayudarme, encontrando el lugar vacío cuando entraron a buscarlo…

Esa misma noche fui atacada en mi cama, fue algo que aún no me explicó, eran más de las doce y para distraerme veía la televisión, luego me dispuse a dormir y la apague, cuando me recosté, esta se prendió sola…yo no entendía, la volví a apagar y de nuevo se encendió sin ayuda…cuando me levanté para apagarla directamente, una fuerza descomunal me tiró a la cama y trató de estrangularme…no sabía que hacer, no podía pensar en nada, la luz del aparato no mostraba a nadie encima de mi y no podía liberarme, creyendo que me mataría, comencé a rogar por mi vida y de pronto me soltó, dejando sus manos claramente marcadas en mi cuello. Esa noche saqué a mi familia de ese maldito lugar y no hemos vuelto por nada.

Todo lo anterior pasó hace apenas una semana atrás y no sé que hacer, mis hijos tienen mucho miedo ya que en la casa de George, donde nos estamos hospedando momentáneamente, ya suenan de nuevo el rechinar de puertas y el crujir de los pisos ¡Qué hago? ¿Por todo lo que ustedes quieran, ayúdenme!

Fin de historia.

Leo se sintió tan identificado con esta amarga experiencia, que casi quería llorar… ¡Había alguien más que sabía de lo que hablaba! ¡Allá afuera otros sufrían del mismo mal que él! Se sentía tan aliviado ¡Eso significaba que no estaba loco! luego de meditar al respecto, vio que debajo del texto, habían varios samaritanos que le escribieron un sin fin de posibles soluciones, en busca de una que también a él le pudiera ayudar leyó cada una de las que estaban expuestas, estás fueron las que más le convencieron…

Querida maestra:

Me temo que lo que vio fue un ente maligno, mejor conocido como demonio, solo así se explica que la haya podido atacar, le aconsejo que busque ayuda en alguna parroquia y haga oración con el salmo 91, el cual es para exorcismo, esta oración es muy poderosa y seguro le ayudará a protegerse, rezaré por usted.

Atte: Santa macarena.

Maestra:

No le va a servir de nada cambiarse de domicilio, pues usted pudo ver a ese ser oscuro y por ello, él la seguirá a donde vaya, le recomiendo que consiga discos de música religiosa para armonizar el lugar y enójese, enfurézcase con esa cosa y échelo de su casa, pues esos seres se alimentan de su miedo y al molestarse lo debilita. También rece, haga oración con todas sus fuerzas, de preferencia que sean oraciones católicas, lea la Biblia y nunca esté sola, si es posible lleve un sacerdote y nunca se muestre débil ante ese ser, pues al enfrentarlo con miedo, podría ser peor el remedio, ya que "Eso" la atacó, le recomiendo busqué ayuda de algún cura o estudioso en lo paranormal, tengo amigos con los cuales estudiamos este tipo de cosas, si gusta escríbame y de alguna manera trataremos de ayudarle, no se rinda y no pierda el contacto, me interesa saber más sobre usted…

Atentamente su amiga: Magia negra.

Leo leyó una y otra vez, el correo de Magia negra, le parecía muy atrevido de su parte escribirle, ya que ella había ofrecido ayuda a otra persona, pero si también estudiaba estos casos, quizás de esa manera, ambos podrían salir beneficiados, luego de pensarla mucho, decidió contactarla…después de descubrir la manera de cómo hacerlo, el chico de bandana azul comenzó a escribir una breve carta con la poca información que tenía desde que despertara en la vieja casona y lo que sus compañeros le contaran al salir, esto escribió…

Para Magia negra:

Disculpe que le moleste, aprovechando el ofrecimiento de ayuda que dio para la maestra de historia, pero tengo un problema muy parecido al de ella y nadie en mi casa me quiere creer…

Mi nombre es Leonardo y soy el mayor de cuatro hermanos, un día volvíamos de unas "Vacaciones" en el campo, a las afueras de Nueva York, era tarde y llovía, al poco tiempo de ir en carretera, una mujer se atravesó en el camino, sacándonos de este, para refugiarnos del mal clima y ya que yo estaba enfermo, nos refugiamos en una vieja casona, a la que llaman "La casa embrujada."

Dentro de ella, mi familia, escuchó ruidos extraños y percibió olores fétidos, yo no estoy del todo consciente, pero afirman que me comporte como otra persona, un amigo de la familia y mi padre dicen haberme liberado de una "Extraña" presencia, esa energía nos atacó y sacó de la casa…bueno, pasaron muchas más cosas, pero no las cuento ya que no quiero que crea que me estoy burlando de usted. Con dificultades llegamos a casa y ahora aquí pasan cosas raras…ruidos, aparatos que se encienden solos, olores putrefactos y sombras extrañas por doquier, entre otras más.

Una tarde vi en el baño a un hombre alto de piel gris que trató de tocarme, nadie me cree, a pesar de que dicen haber visto una cosa extraña saliendo de esa casa, cuando escapamos y nadie me quiere creer…lo más que recuerdo de esa experiencia, era una voz cavernosa que me decía "Eres perfecto" ¿Perfecto para que? No lo entiendo ¿Por qué mi familia se niega a creer? ¿Estoy loco o sí hay algo raro en mi hogar? Por favor ayúdeme.

En todo caso, de no poder auxiliarme, le agradezco su atención y solo me queda decirle que en mí persona tiene usted un amigo, gracias, atentamente…Leonardo.

Fin de email.

Ahora solo debía esperar, no sabía cuanto tardaban estas cosas, por lo que prefirió dejar cargando la máquina, no sin antes buscar diversas oraciones católicas y canciones para armonizar la guarida…que ironía, pensaba el chico…las primeras notas musicales que escucharía completas por su cuenta, serían de música cristiana…que suerte la mía.

Esa noche fue como las anteriores en la guarida, ruidosa y fría, los muchachos seguían hospedándose en la habitación de Leonardo, por diversas razones…para atenderle, por el clima frío…y por miedo, aunque no lo admitieran, pues ya en varias ocasiones, los malos recuerdos de la vieja casona volvían a sus sueños, convirtiéndolos en pesadillas, en esa ocasión, tocó el turno a Rafael, quien volvía a escapar de esa cosa en la carretera, llevando al tiempo, la responsabilidad de rescatar a toda la familia, lo peor de todo, era que la camioneta apenas si podía correr, sus compañeros estaban inconscientes y ese ser muerto estaba a punto de abrir la puerta. Al ver la inquietud que el joven de bandana roja tenía al dormir, Leonardo comenzó a moverle para despertarlo.

- ¿Rafa? Rafael…despierta…-

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?- reaccionó de golpe el muchacho al escuchar la voz de su hermano.

- ¿Estás bien?-

- Sí…sí, no pasa nada, nada…- ocultó avergonzado el atrevido quelonio.

- Está bien.- sin esperar a que dijera la verdad, Leo volvió a su lugar en el cuarto…un rincón en el piso cerca de la puerta.

Ya más despabilado y tomando asiento en su lecho, pues mientras el mayor seguía ocupando su cama, los demás se recostaban sobre colchonetas, el chico de rojo vio donde estaba sentado su hermano y el decorado que tenía la habitación, el cual era totalmente diferente al que vio antes de dormir. El lugar estaba iluminado, habían al menos diez o veinte velas encendidas en diversas áreas, solo faltaban las imágenes religiosas y las flores para que realmente pareciera una pequeña capilla o un velatorio con los chicos acostados en el centro…y eso no era lo más sorprendente…lo que más impresionó al temperamental quelonio, fue ver a su hermano mayor, usando la laptop.

- ¡ ¿Pero qué carajos es todo esto? ¿Por qué encendiste todas esas velas…de dónde sacaste tantas?... ¿Y por qué estás usando la computadora? ¿No se supone que te distrae y no sé qué más tarugadas?- levantando la vista de la pantalla y cansado de lo mismo, Leo contesta a su compañero.

- No seas grosero Rafa, las velas son para ahuyentar a la sombra, cada caja tiene veinte, siempre tengo dos en mi recamara…- Rafael suspira fastidiado al escuchar nuevamente de la famosa sombra, la cual solo Leonardo veía.

- Ahí vas de nuevo con eso… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que esas cosas no existen?-

- Que tú no las veas o estas no se te aparezcan, no significa que no existan, Rafael.- el chico de temperamental carácter iba a reclamar lo dicho, cuando Leo le interrumpe.- Mejor deja de quejarte y haz algo bueno, a ver dime… ¿Cómo se bajan las canciones en esta cosa?- esto realmente confundía al quelonio de ropas rojas, por lo que respondió sin prestar atención.

- Pues abres Ares, escribes lo que quieres en el buscador y luego das clic con el botón derecho del ratón sobre el titulo y aprietas descargar.-

- Ares ¿En todos los programas, verdad?-

- Si…digo… ¡ ¿Qué chingaos estás haciendo? ¿Y por qué no estás metido en la cama? ¡Son las tres y media de la mañana y tú en Internet! ¿Acaso no eras tú el que nos reclamaba por desvelarnos con la compu? ¡Y mírate!- Leo le miró de nuevo sobre la pantalla y le sonrió en tono de burla.

- ¿Acaso así me ponía yo con ustedes?-

- Más dramático, paternalista y menos guapo en comparación conmigo, pero…como sea ¿Qué diablos haces despierto? ¿Por qué no estás metido en tu cama?-

- No puedo…mi cama tiembla…y por favor no digas malas palabras ni te enojes conmigo ¿Quieres? eso afecta la energía.-

- ¡ ¿Quuee? ¿Pero de qué fregaderas me estás hablando?- reclama al tiempo que cierra la tapadera de la laptop sobre los dedos de Leo, con el fin de arrebatársela y de que este le preste toda su atención.

- ¡Auch! ¡Rafael! Devuélveme eso ahora.-

- No si no me dices que está pasando ¿Desde cuando la usas y para qué? ¿Acaso ya te decidiste a estudiar música?-

- No es eso.-

- Entonces ¿Qué buscas en Ares?- al abrir el aparato, Rafa se pudo dar cuenta con horror, del titulo de algunas canciones que se estaban descargando y de las páginas que Leo estaba estudiando.- ¿Pero que demonios…?-

El nombre de algunos títulos musicales eran sobre alabanzas a dios, cantemos hermanos, despertemos llega cristo y blogs que hablan sobre entidades oscuras, como combatirlas y la Biblia en línea, Rafael estaba impactado ¿Y ahora que se le metió a este quelonio en la cabeza? Pensaba… mientras este estaba confundido, Leo toma el aparato y lo arrebata para traerlo a donde se encuentra, pero para su mala fortuna, Rafa alcanza a reaccionar y lo sostiene, comenzando así la eterna e infantil lucha sobre la propiedad de los objetos.

- ¡Dámela!-

- ¡No!-

- ¡Es mía!-

- ¡No! hasta que entiendas que eso no sirve para nada.-

- ¡Si no quieres ayudar, no estorbes!-

- ¿Ayudar en qué?- así seguían ambos peleando, hasta que Leo ganó su computadora, tomó asiento y revisó que nada se hubiera borrado.- ¿Para que lees esas cosas?-

- Para deshacernos de esa sombra ¿Qué más podría ser?-

- Lo que tú necesitas es dormir y un par de guamazos en la cabezota, a ver si así te compones.-

- Si claro ¿Y quien me los va a dar, tú?-

- Si tú insistes.-

- Sigue soñando.- Rafael iba a contestarle, cuando alcanzó a ver las pantorrillas y brazos de Leo, por la manga del pijama.

- Leo… ¿Qué diablos te ha pasado? ¿Volviste a cortarte tú mismo? ¿Por qué carajos? Pensé que ya no lo hacías.- habían varios arañazos por toda la piel de las extremidades antes mencionadas, el chico de azul ante tal acusación solo dijo…

- Yo no fui…fue esa cosa en la cama, no la vi, pero estoy seguro de que fueron ellos.-

- ¿Esa cosa…ellos, Leo qué…?-

- ¡Por todos los cielos Rafael! Te digo la verdad, hay algo en esta casa, un demonio…y viene acompañado, eso me molesta por las noches, mueve mi cama, me araña, incluso me ha…tocado…ya no lo aguanto, no quiero que los lastime y estoy buscando como eliminarlo.- las explicaciones dadas, no fueron suficientes para eliminar las dudas de Rafa, al contrario, el chico de bandana escarlata, continuó su interrogatorio.

- ¿Demonio…acompañado…tocado? Leonardo ¿Estás volviéndote loco? ¿De dónde carajos…?- el niño guardó silencio de inmediato, pues una pesada mirada se posó sobre su cuerpo, incomodándolo por completo, extrañado por su abrupto silencio, Leo buscó lo que tanto interés había despertado en Rafael, encontrándolo de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿Splinter?-

- No lo creo.- contestó Leo.

La figura que los observaba con gran fascinación, era el doble de alto que su sensei y llevaba al parecer una túnica de monje puesta, con una capucha que ocultaba su aspecto de los niños, su rostro, más no sus ojos, los cuales eran rojos y brillaban como carbones encendidos dentro de las cuencas, fijos sobre los dos críos. Cerca de la puerta, una de cada lado, había una vela encendida, esa pequeña luz fue la que permitió la descripción del ente o lo que fuera que se encontraba afuera y que por extraño que parezca, la iluminación no le permitía la entrada al cuarto.

Rafael no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, eso, lo que sea, estaba frente a él, completo, flotando, sin pies, el miedo que experimentó era intenso, todo su ser se paralizó por completo, la temperatura le bajo junto con la presión y un incontrolable temblor se hizo notar por todo su cuerpo, por el contrario a su compañero, Leonardo ya había visto al intruso mas seguido, por lo que pudo controlarse un poco más que su hermano, a pesar de estar temblando, Leo logró ponerse de pie con cuidado y sacando fuerzas más del hecho de tener a sus compañeros a un lado, que de cualquier otra cosa, dijo a ese ser en la puerta…

- ¡…Ve…vete de aquí…!- al principio sonó dudoso, pero luego de que Rafael, inconscientemente, le tomara de la mano, Leo obtuvo la fuerza necesaria y ordenó con autoridad a esa cosa.- ¡Vete de esta casa! Aquí no eres bienvenido…¡Lárgate!- sorprendentemente funcionó, ese ente dio media vuelta y flotó al final del pasillo, para no volverse a saber de él…al menos por el resto de la noche.

Al ver que aparentemente estaban a salvo, Leo se dejó caer junto a su hermano, pues sus piernas no lo podían sostener por más tiempo, sentado a su lado y sin quitar la vista de la puerta, boquiabierto y con una palidez claramente perceptible, Rafa preguntó en voz a penas audible.

- Leo ¿Qué…que fue…eso…? Leo ¿Qué fue…eso?-

- No lo sé, Rafa…no lo sé…- contestó abrazando a su hermano.

El resto de la noche, ninguno de los dos pudo dormir tranquilamente, vaya, ninguno pudo dormir hasta casi el amanecer, a pesar de que Leonardo le aseguraba que él estaría cuidando, Rafa no quiso irse a la cama, no podía dejarlo solo y la verdad no podría conciliar el sueño, miles de preguntas se formaban en su cabeza con respecto a la identidad de esa aparición…la idea de un intruso era ridícula, pues nadie vivo podría pasar por todas las alarmas de Donatello sin ser detectado, que se tratara de Splinter tampoco era opción, pues este de inmediato les habría reclamado por estar despiertos y por las demás rarezas en la habitación…y Casey o Abril…ninguno de ellos se aparecería en la madrugada a pegarles un susto, solo por que sí, no había ninguna duda…algo raro estaba pasando y él no podía seguir negándolo.

Al día siguiente, lo primero que escucharon Donatello y Miguel Ángel al despertar, fueron las notas de una curiosa canción, la cual provenía de la laptop de Leonardo. …

Cantemos hermanos un himno de amor.

Cantemos alegres a nuestro Señor.

Unidos comimos el Pan del altar,

Unidos cantemos al Rey celestial.

- ¿Y eso?- preguntó Mickey mirando el menú de la música, mientras Don observaba a sus dos hermanos mayores, dormitar sentados uno junto al otro, Leo recargado en la pared, cerca de la puerta y Rafa igual, pero usando el hombro de este como almohada, luego de que el chico de morado les tomara una foto con el celular, comenzó a despertar al mayor de los quelonios.

- … ¿Leo?...- susurró suavemente al oído de Leo, provocando que este de un solo salto, despertara gritando y dando manotazos.

- ¡Por los siglos de los siglos…!-

- ¡Amén!- contestó Rafael al sentir el movimiento de su compañero.

Los menores del grupo recibieron este doble acto a puras carcajadas, Miguel Ángel se retorcía dando grandes risotadas, mientras que Donatello un poco más controlado les preguntaba extrañado.

- ¡Ja, ja! ¿Pero…pero qué diablos les pasa a ustedes…?-

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Pero qué locos! ¡ ¿A qué hora repiten el show? ¡Jua, jua, jua!- como respuesta, Rafael soltó un gruñido furioso y de un solo salto cayó sobre el menor de los muchachos, dispuesto a hacerle pagar cada una de sus burlas.

- ¡Mondrigo quelonio bien descansado! ¡Te voy a dar para que tengas de que reírte! ¡Yo tan bueno y tan guapo, cuidándolos toda la pinche noche y tú roncando y babeando la almohada, como angelito! ¡Y tú tampoco te salvas Donatello! ¡Deja que termine con este mentecato y ya verás!- para evitar la batalla, Donny llegó hasta donde Leo se encontraba observando divertido la pelea y preguntó.

- Leo… ¿Qué sucedió, por que hay tantas velas? ¿Y la música…qué es lo que se trae Rafa?- antes de dar una respuesta a todas sus preguntas, Leo le miró muy contento y se soltó a reír como loco.

- ¿Leo…qué sucede…?-

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Al fin me creyó, Donny! ¡Rafa al fin me creyó! ¡Ja, ja, ja!-

Solo hubo necesidad de unos cuantos minutos, para que Leonardo y Rafael contaran su terrorífica experiencia nocturna, Don y Migue les miraban desconcertados, el primero atendía las heridas que el ninja escarlata observara anoche en Leo y el segundo se mordía las uñas en total estado de terror. Mientras esto pasaba, Rafa guardaba las velas y obligaba al menor del grupo a ayudarle a recoger las colchonetas.

- ¡Anda enano! Muévete.-

- Pero…pero…-

- Ya es de día Mickey, no creo que esa cosa se asome otra vez.-

- Pero ¿Qué haremos si eso pasa?- incrédulo aún a todo lo contado, Donny que no deja de limpiar los arañazos de su hermano, pregunta a los mayores.

- ¿Están seguros de que todo lo de anoche no fue cosa de una pesadilla o de estar medio dormidos?- el primero en contestarle fue Rafael, al tiempo que levantaba las almohadas.

- No estábamos dormidos Donny, estábamos despiertos y alegando, cuando esa cosa se asomó por la puerta y luego se fue rumbo al baño… ¡Y tú ya párate a ayudarme!-

- ¿Al baño? ¿Por qué siempre está metido en el baño?- preguntó con cara de puchero el ninja de bandana amarilla, siendo Leo quien le contestara primero, ya que los otros en realidad, no tenían idea del porque.

- Pues…creo que vi eso en alguna parte, se debe a que ese lugar esta conectado a los desechos, en Japón hacen mención a esto, separan la ducha del inodoro, porque una es para la limpieza y la otra… ya sabes.-

- ¡Ah!-

- Bien, todo esto es muy educativo, pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No podemos quedarnos encerrados y montar guardia todas las noches, hasta que esa cosa se le antoje retirarse.- agregó Rafael luego de dejar las almohadas en la cama y comenzar a jalar una de las colchonetas.

- Anoche me contestó Magia negra.- confiesa Leo al tiempo que se pone la chaqueta del pants que acaba de ponerse, por la limpieza de las heridas.- Me pidió más datos para ponernos en la lista de los que necesitan oraciones, y también me dijo que le gustaría chatear conmigo por más información, que ella siempre esta en la computadora, que la agregara y estaría lista para platicar cuando yo quiera.- los muchachos, al menos los menores no entendían mucho al respecto, pero Rafa animado preguntó.

- ¡Perfecto! ¿Y cuando la contactaras?- a esta pregunta, la primera respuesta fue un leve sonrojo de parte del mayor del grupo.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Migue, a un apenado Leonardo.

- No tengo correo y ni sé como sacar uno.- la clásica exclamación de sorpresa se dejó escuchar por toda la habitación, incomodando más al joven guerrero, como buena idea de parte del menor de ellos, Miguel Ángel propuso al resto.

- ¡Oigan! ¿Qué tal si vamos a desayunar y allá abajo sacamos el correo de Leo?-

- Mmm, esa es una buena idea enano, pero primero ayúdame o te saco de una patada.-

- Ok, ok de acuerdo, ya voy.- la idea no gustó del todo al mayor de ellos, pues no quería aún encontrarse con Splinter, notando su incomodidad, Rafa deja recogiendo las cosas a los otros dos niños y se acerca al primogénito.

- Ya es hora de salir de aquí, Leo.-

- No sé que decirle, cuando me reclame por todo lo que…-

- Si supiera lo que yo sé ahora, lo menos que haría el maestro Splinter, sería reclamarte…Leo…- el temperamental guerrero puso sobre el hombro de su compañero su mano y con total sinceridad, dijo…- Leo…lo siento...-

Las miradas de los tres ninjas se posaron sobre Rafael, quien aún se mantenía sobre la línea, se veía avergonzado, pero no por disculparse, sino por el hecho de haber dudado de la palabra de su hermano y de haberlo tratado como a un loco. Donatello y Miguel Ángel no lo podían creer, al parecer era verdad lo que habían contado, pues eso explicaría el que Rafael, con lo orgulloso que era, se disculpara con Leonardo.

- Lo lamento hermano, no pensé que fuera cierto lo que me decías, yo no quería creer que eso estuviera en casa, era más fácil tomarte por loco que pensar que estábamos infestados…lo lamento…no quería creer que hubiera un enemigo que yo no pudiera vencer…yo solo…- la respuesta de Leonardo fue abrazarlo, saldando así, todas las cuentas atrasadas. Pasando el conmovedor momento y con el cuarto recogido, Migue llamó la atención del grupo.

- Bueno ¡Vamos!-

- Pero…-

- Leo.- continuó Rafael.- Si no tienes el valor de enfrentarte a Splinter ¿Cómo lo harás con esa cosa? Además…anoche lo hiciste muy bien.- con este punto de vista, los cuatro guerreros salieron de la recamara, con rumbo a la cocina, para tomar el primer desayuno en familia, desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

Fin del capitulo 8.


	9. Chapter 9

¡Saludos a todos mis queridos nakamas!

Ya sé que siempre digo lo mismo, pero sería grosero de mi parte no disculparme por el retraso, pero pasaron muchas cosas que voltearon de cabeza mi rutina y por un tiempo me alejaron de la escritura, ahora que parece ser que estoy con más tiempo, me di a la tarea de terminar el capitulo y empezar el siguiente, si nada más se presenta, haré lo posible por no retrasarme tanto, claro, todos aquellos que escriben una historia, saben perfectamente lo difícil que es mantener una fecha de entrega, por lo que yo, jamás he podido tener una.

En fin, por ahora espero que disfruten de esta nueva entrega y nos leemos pronto…

PD: Este episodio cuenta con muchas palabras altisonantes, ya había avisado antes de su posible uso en el curso de la historia, pero este número en especial, tiene una gran cantidad, sobre advertencia no hay engaño, quien desee continuar…adelante…

Capitulo 9.

La espeluznante experiencia sufrida por los hermanos mayores la noche anterior, sería el tema de conversación para todo el día, mientras bajaban las escaleras rumbo a la cocina, Donny y Mickey no paraban de hacerles preguntas con respecto a lo ocurrido y Rafael no dejaba de responder a todas sus dudas, Leonardo por su parte, se mantenía en silencio y distante del grupo, concentrado en un asunto más importante para él, a cada explicación que el guerrero de rojo brindaba, Migue abría los ojos a todo lo que daban con total sorpresa y miedo y Donatello en cambio, como buen científico, se mantenía al margen y se empeñaba en dar una explicación simple a cada punto.

- Pero… ¿Están seguros de lo que vieron anoche? Digo, pudieron haberse confundido con alguna otra cosa ¿No creen?-

- ¿Qué tratas de decir cerebrito? ¿Qué estamos mintiendo?- preguntó Rafa un poco exaltado y amenazante.

- ¡No!…no es eso, es solo que, bueno, pudo haber sido cualquier otra cosa, ¿no creen?…una ilusión por ejemplo, a veces, la mente crea imágenes en áreas donde no las hay, como las figuras en las nubes y…con lo oscuro del pasillo, algún mueble pudo haber sido un monstruo, No…-

- ¡NO ESTAMOS INVENTANDO NADA, DONATELLO! ¡CLARAMENTE VIMOS A ESA COSA FLOTANDO FRENTE A LA PUERTA!- el silencio se hizo ante el grito exasperado del temperamental quelonio, que luego de explotar, buscó a Leo por algo de apoyo.- ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Cree que lo inventamos todo!- molesto ante la reacción de Rafael, Leo contesta con sarcasmo…

- ¡Sí, que raro ¿Verdad? Quizás quiera llevarnos a un manicomio por un baño de agua fría.- la respuesta de Leo dejó fríos a los muchachos, ninguno sabía que estaba enterado de la conversación que tuvieron en el laboratorio hace varios días atrás, al parecer, un "lo siento" y un abrazo, no bastaría para borrar de tajo todo el pasado.

- Leo, yo…- la explicación de Rafael fue inmediatamente interrumpida por su hermano mayor, que claramente se veía incomodo ante su propia reacción.

- Disculpa Rafa…no quise ser grosero…es solo que…- el chico no continuó hablando y no hizo falta que lo hiciera, pues sus movimientos y su rostro lo decían todo, estaba agotado, nervioso y se sujetaba de la pared para no tambalearse a causa de la fatiga y una deficiente alimentación, además, estaba fuera de la "Seguridad" que su habitación le brindaba, dentro de ella, de alguna manera, podía tener algo de control, dentro de ella, él no vivía bajo la mirada critica de nadie, si quería dormir, estudiar o practicar, lo hacía en el momento que mejor le pareciera conveniente, ahora… estaba fuera de su cuarto y a merced de su padre, sus hermanos y de cualquier espectro por completo. Al verlo tan alterado, los tres quelonios se acercaron para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

- Leo cálmate, estas muy estresado y si no te serenas te hará daño.- comenzó Donatello.

- Es…que, yo.- el chico de azul fue interrumpido por Rafael.

- Vamos, relájate, después de lo de anoche ¿Qué puede ser peor? Una discusión con Splinter ahora es el menor de tus problemas ¿No crees?- Leonardo lo vio con tristeza, ya que él, a diferencia de su temperamental hermanito, no era tan fuerte en lo que respecta a las disputas con la familia, y en un leve susurro se lo hizo saber.

- Rafa…tú no entiendes…lo que menos necesitamos ahora…son altercados entre nosotros…"Eso" se alimenta de nuestros problemas…si continuamos peleando, se hará mas fuerte y los lastimará…la verdad, es que…no creo poder resistirlo…esa cosa…Splinter…ya no puedo…- los muchachos comprendieron cada una de las palabras de su hermano mayor y con total convicción respondieron.

- De acuerdo…- inició Rafa, sorprendiendo a Leo.- No buscaremos pelea entre nosotros ni discutiremos con Splinter a la hora de explicarle lo que esta ocurriendo en la guarida ¿De acuerdo?- cada uno de los muchachos aceptó este acuerdo, luego Mickey continuó.

- Bien…ahora debemos ir a la cocina, no haremos nada productivo parados en la escalera con el estomago vacío.-

- Eso nos consta…tú nunca has hecho algo productivo con el cerebro vacío.-

- ¡Hey!-

Donny y Rafa comenzaron a reír a expensas de su hermano menor, el cual se defendía recordándoles todas las ocasiones en las que el tuvo una buena idea o salvó el día con un genial movimiento ninja, Leonardo por su parte, apenas sonreía ante las experiencias de Miguel ángel, estaba mas concentrado en detectar el movimiento anormal de alguna sombra espectral o el familiar andar de su padre camino a desayunar, los chicos tenían razón, el mismo lo había dicho, no debía alterarse, era hora de enfrentar todos sus temores…aunque llegaran todos juntos…

Al llegar por fin a la cocina, los tres ninjas de inmediato se pusieron a trabajar en el desayuno, Rafael abría la nevera y sacaba las botellas de leche y jugo para servirlas, Donny colocaba las sartenes para iniciar los diferentes guisos planeados y Migue se encargaba de sacar los platos y vasos para cada uno de sus parientes, Leo llegó poco después al lugar, sorprendiéndose de la organización de sus pequeños hermanos, era algo que jamás había visto en ellos, siempre renegaban de sus obligaciones o discutían entre ellos al repartirse las labores, ahora eran un equipo, animado ante tanta colaboración, se acercó a ellos para ver en que podía ayudar.

- Mmm… ¿Qué hago yo?- preguntó al ver toda el área cubierta.

- Tú, hermanito, te quedarás aquí sentadito y te comerás todo lo que te sirvamos.- ordenó Miguel ángel al tiempo que llevaba a Leonardo a tomar su asiento a la cabeza de la mesa y frente a la entrada a la cocina, para ser más exactos.

- Pero…-

- Ningún pero…- agregó Donny.- ¿Quieres una tortilla de huevo rellena o simple?-

- ¿Tortilla?-

- Sí, sí mal no recuerdo.- agregó Rafa a la conversación, al tiempo que sacaba los huevos del refri.- Siempre preguntabas a Migue si no podía hacer los huevos en tortilla y no revueltos.- el ninja de azul hizo un poco de memoria y levemente recordó el hecho.

- Pero…de eso hace ya mucho tiempo…-

- Y ¿Cuántos hot cakes quieres?- preguntó esta vez Don.

- ¿Hot cakes?-

- Sí, con maple, te gustaba bañarlos en miel cuando éramos pequeños ¿Recuerdas?…Siempre me preguntaba el porque cambiaste los hot cakes por esa avena insípida que constantemente comías.-

Leo guardó silencio una vez más, para tratar de ubicar toda esta información en los hoyos negros que poblaban su memoria, hacía ya tiempo que había cambiado su dieta para rendir mas en las clases y las misiones, la fruta, las verduras y los cereales predominaban su alimentación, consumía lo mismo o al menos lo mas parecido a lo que un atleta olímpico podía comer, pues quizás de esa manera, pensaba, podía ganar un cuerpo fuerte y una mente ágil, para así no fallarle a nadie. Esbozando una débil sonrisa, el chico confesó.

- Yo…no recuerdo cuando fue…la última vez que comí hot cakes.-

- Bueno, eso se puede resolver.-

El ambiente era agradable, incluso Leo lo sentía de esa forma, los muchachos trabajaban sin problemas y la comida por primera vez en quien sabe cuanto tiempo, olía realmente deliciosa, hacía mucho que el joven líder no se sentía tan gusto en compañía de sus hermanos, comenzaba a disfrutar del momento, cuando desgraciadamente todo acabó, el familiar andar de su viejo padre camino a la cocina, puso en alerta a todos los muchachos. Leonardo al oírlo, respiró lento y profundo para no alterarse, al notarlo, Rafa, Donny y Mickey comenzaron a darle indicaciones.

- Tú tranquilo.-

- No estás solo.-

- Todo va a salir bien.-

- ¿Qué va a salir bien Miguel Ángel?- los chicos prestaron atención a la entrada de la cocina, donde Splinter se encontraba de pie y miraba a cada uno de sus hijos presentes, brindando especial atención al mayor de estos.- ¡Vaya! Buenos días Leonardo…me alegra ver que por fin decidiste acompañarnos.- el chico dio un leve saludo con la cabeza, sin responder al comentario sobre su llegada.

- Espero que también contemos con tu presencia en los entrenamientos de esta tarde, Abril está muy atrasada, ya tiene dos días de no presentarse y tus hermanos han perdido muchas lecciones por tu causa.-

Los niños habían dedicado la mayor parte de su tiempo en la recuperación de Leonardo, las practicas a las que este los levantaba por la mañana, se habían cancelado y los entrenamientos con Splinter estaban llenos de imperfecciones, pues siempre estaban inconformes con su modo de ser o tenían el pensamiento con su hermano. A la invitación del sensei, Rafael fue quien dio contestación, pues Leo no sabía que responder ante la aparente tregua de paz que el maestro le ofrecía, un borrón y cuenta nueva por así decirlo.

- Leonardo aún no se recupera del todo sensei, por lo que no se unirá a la clase.- hasta ahora el ninja de rojo estaba cumpliendo su palabra, a todos sorprendió el tono y las palabras amables que usó para dirigirse a su padre, este, también sorprendido, siguió la misma pauta y contestó.

- Puedo ver que no se ve del todo bien, pero el descanso en exceso también es perjudicial para el cuerpo, por lo que…-

- Pero el no ha descansado nada en estos días.- agregó Donatello.

- ¿Entonces a que le llamas a todos esos días de encierro? Hasta donde yo sé, no ha entrenado en su habitación como antes.-

- Él ha estado cuidándonos del monstruo del baño sensei…Rafael ya lo vio anoche…- la mirada que obtuvo Mickey por su infantil explicación de los hechos paranormales, no fue la mejor de todas, no al menos en momentos como ese, Splinter comenzó a molestarse ante los absurdos juegos de sus hijos y los muchachos no aprobaron el termino "Monstruo del baño" de su hermanito.

- ¡Perfecto Mickey! … ¿Por qué no mejor lo llamaste "Coco" o "Viejo del costal"? quizás así te habrían creído mejor.- a las exigencias de Rafael, el menor de los ninjas dijo…

- ¡Uy discúlpame! ¿Por qué no le preguntaste su nombre anoche, para que yo lo presentara correctamente?- sorprendido ante tal contestación, el temperamental quelonio al tiempo que levantaba el puño reclamó.

- ¡Mendigo enano grosero! Te voy a enseñar a respetarme.-

- ¡Eso si me alcanzas!- reta el atrevido al otro lado de la mesa, dejando a esta, a Leo y a Donny en medio de los dos contrincantes, el ninja genio demandó a sus hermanos.

- ¿Quieren calmarse? Están moviendo la mesa y van a tirar todo.- hasta ahí llegó el acuerdo de paz que trataron no hacía mucho en las escaleras, Migue y Rafa ignoraron a Donny, como era de esperarse, Leo quería decirles algo, pero no encontraba el momento, por lo que solo podía mirarlos, fue Splinter, quien, furioso, metió en orden al grupo.

- ¡Silencio!- los cuatro obedecieron y prestaron atención a su padre.- ¡Ya basta! Dejen de estar jugando, no permitiré que se sigan burlando de mí con sus cuentos.- los muchachos para tratar de no crear mas conflictos entre ellos, esperaron a que el anciano terminara de hablar, así ellos expondrían su punto y tratarían de convencerlo.

- No permitiré que sigan relegando sus obligaciones con leyendas de fantasmas y monstruos en el baño, desde ahora volverán a realizar sus deberes sin excepción alguna.- esto claramente iba dirigido a Leo.- No quiero volver a escuchar más tonterías sobre apariciones, ya hablamos al respecto y no aceptaré más interrupciones en nuestras lecciones y compromisos.- era claro que aún se negaba a creer en la entidad que amenazaba con apropiarse de su hogar, por lo que Leonardo intentó convencerle.

- Pero maestro Splinter… ¿Acaso no puede sentir la…?-

- ¿Energía?- completó la pregunta Splinter.- Tú siempre has sido el más avanzado de tus hermanos en lo que respecta a la meditación, ahora que no has entrenado, esa energía está desatada y… ¡ ¿Quieren prestar atención a lo que digo y dejar de mover la mesa?- extrañados ante esto, el único que logró contestar fue Mickey.

- Pero maestro Splinter…no somos nosotros.- y era verdad, los tres quelonios más "Jóvenes," estaba a unos 40 o 60 centímetros lejos de la mesa y el hermano mayor, retiró los brazos de esta cuando su padre dio la orden, demostrando así que era el mueble, por su cuenta, el que estaba dando pequeños saltos.

- Pero… ¿Qué carajos?-

- ¡MIREN ESO!- la pregunta de Rafael no pudo ser contestada, ya que tuvo que atender al grito de Donny.

Todos observaron pasmados lo que este advertía, la mesa ante sus ojos, comenzó a elevarse y caer una y otra vez de manera impresionante, era como si alguien muy fuerte, la levantara y bajara azotándola a placer contra el suelo, primero a unos cinco centímetros, luego a diez, veinte y treinta a la vez, tirando todo su contenido al piso, y no conformes con esto, las puertas de las alacenas y del refrigerador, comenzaron a abrirse y a cerrarse por su cuenta, de manera violenta.

- ¡ ¿Qué está pasando…qué sucede…?- exigía saber Miguel Ángel, el cual estaba aterrado y al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¿Pero…qué es todo esto?- se preguntaba Splinter.- ¿Quién de ustedes…?- la duda era absurda y así lo pudo ver, al notar como sus hijos tampoco comprendían lo que estaba pasando y trataban de esquivar los diversos productos que comenzaron a caer al piso.

- ¡Salgamos de aquí!- ninguno hizo esperar al ninja de rojo, todos buscaron refugio en la estancia frente a la cocina, sin éxito alguno…

- ¡Ay!-

- ¿Qué fue eso?- al observar mejor lo que había golpeado a Miguel Ángel, todos pudieron ver en el piso, una pequeña taza japonesa para el té, de color blanco y con hojas de cerezo pintadas a mano a modo de decoración…un regalo del anciano para Splinter en aquella ocasión en la que viajó a Japón junto a sus niños, cuando estos aún eran muy pequeños.

- ¿De dónde salió eso?- preguntó Donatello, pero igual que la primera vez, su pregunta no fue contestada inmediatamente.

- ¡Cuidado!-

La pareja de la pequeña taza llegó volando en busca de otra cabeza que lastimar, esta igual que la primera, había sido lanzada directamente desde la habitación de Splinter, el cual, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, pues estos tazones estaban bien guardados y solo él sabía donde, además, él había dejado el cuarto completamente solo… ¿Quién pudo hacer esto? Desafortunadamente no fue lo único que pasó, como si el ser que hizo el desastre en la cocina, se paseara por toda la guarida, varias cosas fueron lanzadas por manos invisibles desde la habitación del sensei, luego de la de Rafael en el segundo piso, seguida por la de Donatello, Miguel Ángel y por último Leonardo, obligando a todos a refugiarse bajo el arco de las escaleras.

Ninguno de los presentes podía entender lo que estaba pasando, mucho menos darle una explicación concreta, libros de historietas, de ciencias, de la historia de Japón, revistas de motociclistas, de lucha libre, de video juegos y tecnología, junto con ropa, juguetes, pesas, herramientas, circuitos y armas ninjas, eran arrojadas desde cada recamara en el segundo piso, con el fin de lastimar a nuestros amigos y también claro, de hacerles saber de que la existencia de un sexto miembro en la casa…era una realidad.

- ¡Esto no es posible! ¡ESTO NO ES VERDAD!- gritaba Splinter exasperado a todo volumen, pues el ruido de varios muebles al ser arrastrados por todo el piso de arriba, no los dejaba escucharse entre si.

- ¡Sensei! ¡Haga que se detenga!- rogaba Migue a su padre.

- ¡ ¿Cómo?-

- ¡Debemos llamar de inmediato a esa tipa! ¡No podemos seguir con esto!- agregaba también Rafael en voz alta, cuando, como si ese ente cumpliera sus deseos, la laptop de Leonardo cayó desde el segundo piso contra la pared frente a ellos, haciéndose añicos.

- ¡Mi laptop!- exclamó pasmado Leo en débil voz. Al ver que esta cosa se burlaba de ellos con la destrucción de la computadora, al momento exacto de hablar de ella, Rafael furioso, gritó al ente…

- ¡HIJO DE TU PUTA MADRE, YA ME ESTÁS ENCABRONANDO!-

- ¡Rafael! ¿Qué…?- el viejo maestro no pudo terminar de reprender a su grosero hijo, porque el mayor de estos se lo impidió.

- No, sensei…así debe ser…- Splinter no comprendía lo que estaba pasando y de no ser por la espantosa escena que estaban viviendo, habría ignorado a Leonardo y frenado a Rafael, pero al parecer sus muchachos sabían más del asunto que él mismo y por lo tanto, guardó silencio y esperó por un buen resultado.

- ¡TE EXIJO QUE TE DETENGAS AHORA MISMO Y QUE TE LARGUES DE MÍ CASA!- la actividad no paró inmediatamente, por lo que Rafael continuó gritando.-¡CON UNA CHINGADA! ¡DEJATE DE TANTAS PENDEJADAS Y LARGATE YA!- listo, las cosas personales de los chicos y su padre, dejaron de caer obedientes, pero en su lugar, la risa de varios niños pequeños comenzaron a escucharse por toda la guarida.

- ¿Escucharon…? parecen…niños…- aseguraba Donny mientras miraba por todos lados en busca de los pequeños.

- ¿Niños? ¿Tenemos espíritus de niños?- Splinter miró a Leonardo y a Rafael en busca de la respuesta a la pregunta de Miguel Ángel, pero estos no contestaron, el ninja de rojo continuó con su misión.

- ¡ESTE LUGAR ES NUESTRO! ¡VAYANSE AL AVERNO!- por fin, todo quedó en aparente calma, al parecer, estos seres sobrenaturales, decidieron obedecer al quelonio de ropas rojas y poco a poco, el ambiente fue volviendo a la normalidad, dejando la cocina y el resto de la guarida en total desorden.

Había un sepulcral silencio entre los miembros de la familia, nadie quería decir nada para no reiniciar de nuevo la lluvia de revistas y juguetes de hace rato, pasados unos segundos, cuando todo indicaba que ya estaban seguros y que nada malo ocurriría de nuevo, los muchachos y su viejo padre, salieron de su escondite y contemplaron atónitos el desastre que cubría todo el primer piso.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso…cómo…?- las preguntas de Splinter se quedaron en el aire, pues cada uno de los muchachos, estaba ocupado lidiando con su propia confusión.

- ¡ ¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó Donatello igual de aterrado que Splinter.

- ¡Tengo mucho miedo! ¡Vamonos de aquí!- suplicó llorando Migue.

- ¡Ya cálmense!- ordenó Rafael alterado.- Llorar no sirve de nada.- contrario a su hermano, fatigado y en un tono un poco más calmado, Leonardo volvió a recordarles…

- Traten de tranquilizarse, el miedo y las peleas alimentan a esa cosa.- era algo muy difícil de hacer, pero cada uno de los miembros de la familia Hamato, sin que Leo pudiera disfrutar del momento, obedecieron sus indicaciones. Para tratar de distraerse, cada uno intentó rescatar algunas de sus pertenencias.

- ¡Snif! Mis revistas… ¡Snif! mis cosas… ¿Cómo…por qué…snif…?- Migue no sabía por donde comenzar, el miedo aún era fuerte en este y no paraba de sollozar.

- ¡La cocina…la casa…!- luego de un breve vistazo hacia su lugar de trabajo, Donatello gritó.- ¡Mí laboratorio! ¡Está todo tirado! ¡ ¿Cómo pudieron hacer esto?- nadie respondía al joven genio, ninguno tenía una respuesta satisfactoria, con cuidado, Leo se aproximó a lo que en uso, aunque breve, fue su computadora.

- ¡Ah!- suspiró resignado, al levantarla de una de sus tapas y ver que del otro lado, todos los circuitos y demás componentes, caían sin remedio al piso.- Ya empezaba a encontrarle el gusto a esta cosa.- confesó ante el aparato.

- Estoy seguro de que Donny te conseguirá otra cuando todo esto pase.- aseguró Rafael al recoger rápidamente algunas de sus revistas de motociclistas del suelo…en especial, un par de ejemplares donde las chicas lucían unos bikinis muy diminutos.- ¡Pinche Casey Jones! En que líos me está metiendo.- expresa al ver que Leo lo está observando.- No le vuelvo a guardar nada.-

- ¡Aja!- le contesta el ninja de azul en voz baja, en un tono que da a entender que no se creía nada.

- ¿Qué…? ¡Es verdad!-

- ¡ ¿Pero qué fue lo que acaba de pasar? ¡ ¿Qué está ocurriendo en esta casa?- volvía a exigir la vieja rata, que no lograba darse una explicación convincente a sí mismo.

- Ya te lo dijo Miguel Ángel, sensei…- inició Rafael mientras se guardaba, bajo la mirada burlona de Leo, varias revistas dentro de su sudadera.- Fue el monstruo del baño.-

Pasó cerca de media hora para que alguien volviera a tomar la palabra, mientras era digerida la explicación del segundo hijo, este y Leonardo recuperaban algunas cosas de la cocina para terminar el desayuno en la sala, lamentablemente este ya no fue tan deslumbrante como prometía ser el primero, los hot cakes se convirtieron en pan blanco de bolsa, el galón de leche fue sustituido solo por un jugo de naranja y en lugar de tortillas de huevo, tuvieron manzanas. Donny y Mickey miraron el menú decepcionados, pues su gran fiesta de bienvenida se convirtió en una de halloween.

- Lo siento Leo…- comenzó Donny.- Yo quería darte un gran desayuno de bienvenida y…-

- Terminamos comiendo esto…- finalizó Mickey mostrando su rebanada de pan blanco a medio morder, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, el guerrero de azul les dijo…

- No importa Donny.-

- ¿Cómo no va a importar?- agregó molesto Rafael, a la lista de quejas.- Si para colmo, el jugo sabe raro.-

- Lo sentimos Leo…quizás más tarde…en la comida…- Leo interrumpió a su hermano menor, para tratar de cerrar el tema por completo.

- Vamos chicos, la verdad es que…me gustó más ver como preparaban todo para mí que cualquier cosa que pusieran sobre la mesa, ni yo recordaba que antes me gustaban esos platillos.- el chico estaba contento y sus hermanos lo pudieron ver, a Leo realmente le agradó saber que estos sabían algo de él, que nunca fue tan invisible como se lo imaginaba. Interrumpiendo el agradable momento, Splinter preguntó de nuevo, acerca del sobrenatural incidente.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó aquí? Y no me vengan de nuevo con el asunto del monstruo del baño.-

- Entonces ¿Qué quieres que te contemos? Por que, te guste o no, parece que todo inició desde aquel día ¿O acaso no se te pararon los pelos de punta con toda esta mala vibra?-

Splinter guardó silencio ante las firmes palabras de Rafael, el viejo roedor ya no podía seguir negando la realidad, algo andaba mal en su casa y aunque deseara seguir pensando que se trataba de algo fácil como la falta de entrenamiento de su hijo, este ya no era el caso, su hijo no era tan poderoso como para hacer eso, realmente había algo peligroso invadiendo su hogar, su necedad y orgullo permitieron que este "Ser" le tomara ventaja, ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes? ¿Qué clase de ser infernal pudo dejarlo de lado tan fácilmente? ¿Por qué solo Leonardo pudo darse cuenta? Y lo peor de todo… ¿Por qué no le hizo caso antes? Mientras el sensei aceptaba todo lo anterior, Rafael comenzó a planear el siguiente movimiento.

- Bien…debemos contactar a la tal "Magia negra," para comenzar a sacar a esa cosa de la casa.-

- Y también para ver que se puede hacer con esos niños, seguro los tiene atrapados con él ¿No creen?- Leo, Don y Rafa no respondieron a Mickey de inmediato, ya que si era difícil sacar a ese ente de la casa, ¿Cómo liberarían a unos niños de su poder?

- A ver que nos dice esa mujer, si hay manera de ayudarles, pues lo haremos.- a la propuesta de Donatello, su hermano mayor no se agregó.

- No creo…que sean esclavos- los muchachos y su padre se le quedaron viendo intrigados.- Ni siquiera creo que sean niños.-

- ¿Por qué lo dices, Leo?- a la pregunta de Rafa, el chico de azul contestó apenado.

- Porque…no me dieron pena…me dieron miedo…- esto los aterró por lo que no debían perder más tiempo, debían trabajar de inmediato luego de pasar saliva y de reescribir los pasos a seguir, Donatello preguntó.

- Bueno… ¿Dónde está la compu para contactar a la tal Magia esa?-

- Ahí.- el niño genio estaba ocupado antes, por lo que no se percató del estado del pobre aparato, boquiabierto, lamentaba el final de su inocente creación.

- Entonces debemos ir al laboratorio por la mía ¿Quién quiere venir conmigo?- el silencio se volvió a apoderar del lugar, como respuesta a la pregunta del ninja científico.- ¡Oh, Vamos chicos! yo no quiero ir solito.- resignado, Leonardo comenzó a levantarse del sofá grande, para acompañar a su hermano, pero Rafael al verlo, se le adelantó.

- Ya pues, yo voy, pero rápido ¿Eh? - así, los dos quelonios se encaminaron rumbo al laboratorio en absoluto silencio, como si invadieran territorio enemigo, en lugar de simplemente avanzar en su propia guarida, mientras tanto, Splinter organizaba una serie de preguntas para su primogénito.

El viejo roedor ya no tenía como mantener su terca postura ante sus hijos, se comprobó el terrible crimen, que como máximo líder de clan, había cometido. Permitió la entrada del enemigo a sus terrenos, se negó a escuchar razones de parte de su futuro sucesor y prácticamente están a merced de una entidad totalmente desconocida gracias a su orgullo, sin contar también que es el gran culpable de la precaria salud de su primogénito y demás acusaciones que poco a poco irían apareciendo. Su honor estaba manchado y debía remediarlo de inmediato. Con total humildad, llamó la atención de su hijo y preguntó.

- Leonardo…- el chico al escucharlo no pudo evitar sufrir un pequeño sobresalto, luego sin ganas, miró de reojo en señal de prestar atención.- Podrías decirme ¿Quién es esa mujer que mencionan tus hermanos y de dónde la conocen?- el joven de azul estaba muy confundido. En primera, la forma de hablarle de su padre le incomodaba, pues no sabía que esperar después y, hablar sobre Magia negra, Leo no sabía como Splinter reaccionaría con respecto a él, metido en Internet en lugar de entrenar.

- Pues…- apenas susurró el niño.-…Yo…la, encontré en Internet…- esto extrañó mucho al anciano, pues sabía que Leonardo no usaba las computadoras en comparación a sus otros hijos, el chico por su parte, esperaba el reclamo del maestro en cualquier momento, seguro le diría, que se pasó su encierro de lo lindo, vagando por la red…pero no fue así.

- Y… ¿Qué buscabas en la computadora…qué hace esa señora?- era muy extraño, hasta Miguel Ángel que se encontraba con ellos, miró chocante la forma tan calmada que se estaba llevando la conversación entre ellos.

- Yo…buscaba, la manera de sacar…a esa cosa, de aquí…- contestaba Leonardo, manteniéndose en alerta a cualquier reacción negativa, incluso Migue estaba igual.

- Y ¿Esa mujer tiene algo que ver con lo que encontraste?- siguió Splinter.

- Pues…ella dio un consejo a una mujer que estaba con el mismo problema que nosotros…dice estar estudiando todo esto, que tiene amigos que trabajan contra "Esas cosas".- a diferencia de Splinter, Mickey comprendió a qué se dedicaba esa persona.

- ¡Aahh! ¿Es una experta paranormal?- los líderes miraron al menor del grupo.

- ¿Experta paranormal?- inició el interrogatorio el anciano.

- ¿A qué te refieres?-

- Son los que salen en algunos programas hablando sobre fenómenos paranormales, entran en las casas o edificios con un montón de maquinas que detectan energías y los graban en videos, luego llevan a sacerdotes o psíquicos para que limpien el lugar de fantasmas y cuando ya tienen todo el material necesario, hacen conferencias, venden videos y revistas, se presentan en programas matutinos, viajan en moto y…- ante esta nueva información, Leonardo preguntó algo preocupado.

- Entonces… ¿Quieres decir que contacté a una farsante? ¿Qué ella solo busca publicidad con estos casos?- la atención de los dos cabezas de clan y de los valientes exploradores que acababan de llegar en ese momento con la computadora de Donatello, se posó con gran interés sobre el joven quelonio, el cual comenzó a sentirse un poco intimidado.

- ¡N…no! yo no dije eso…no siempre estas personas tienen que ser unos estafadores…muchos son verdaderos investigadores que se dedican a esta clase de temas y no porque escriban libros y se presenten en televisión, significa que nos quieran ver la cara.-

- Pues eso espero.- agregó a la conversación Rafael, ya que ambos alcanzaron a entender de que trataba.- Porque no tenemos a donde más acudir.-

Con la laptop sobre la mesita de la estancia, Donatello comenzó a conectarla a los cables de luz y modem, que tenía en la sala, para aquellas ocasiones en las que la película no era nada buena y mejor se distraía con la computadora. Mientras el niño genio se entretenía en hacer funcionar la pequeña procesadora, Splinter preguntó.

- Y… ¿Qué dirán exactamente a esta mujer?-

- Pues…todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora.- respondió el temperamental guerrero en un tono que dejaba en claro lo obvio de su respuesta.

- Eso exactamente es lo que quiero saber…yo no estoy al tanto de todo lo que ocurrió en esta casa.- admitió apenado.- Es por eso que me gustaría saber ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó a ustedes?- los jóvenes quelonios guardaron silencio para meditar con cuidado la pregunta de su padre, la verdad ninguno sabía lo que había pasado al otro…hasta ahora.

- Pues…- inició Rafael.- Creo que…- el chico se veía confundido.- No sé si viene al caso, pero, desde que llegamos a casa y tratamos de reiniciar con la rutina, varias cosas se me perdieron de la habitación.- cada miembro de la familia prestaba atención interesado.- Luego, las encontraba en otro lado, por ejemplo…un día, saliendo de bañar, fui a buscar la bandana limpia que dejé sobre la cómoda de mi ropa, estaba seguro que la había dejado ahí antes de irme, pero al llegar al cuarto ya no encontré nada, la busqué por todo la recamara, incluso le pregunté a Miguel Ángel en la sala y no sabía de qué le estaba hablando. Me puse otra y busqué a Donny para saber si ya había revisado mi motocicleta, fui hasta uno de sus talleres, el que tiene la piscina, y Einstein no estaba ahí, en su lugar, encontré mí bandana, tirada en la alberca.- todos estaban boquiabiertos, sabían bien que ese acceso, mismo que llegaba directo al río, estaba a dos habitaciones, lejos de las recamaras ¿Cómo había llegado la prenda hasta ahí? Con curiosidad, Splinter preguntó.

- Y ¿Estás seguro que esa era la bandana que dejaste sobre el mueble? Podría ser otra.- el chico de rojo reclamó.

- ¡Claro que estaba seguro! Yo no dejo mi ropa por todos lados, no en esa área al menos.- ya con eso nadie dijo más, Leo por su parte no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa burlona, luego Donatello agregó su experiencia a la creciente lista de extraños fenómenos.

- Bueno…yo no creía que estas cosas estaban relacionadas con fenómenos paranormales, pero me ha pasado lo mismo que a Rafa…- ahora el joven de bandana morada era el blanco de todo el interés familiar.- Cuando trabajaba en el taller y sacaba de la caja un desarmador, por ejemplo, lo perdía inmediatamente.- la cara de sus compañeros y padre, dejaba en claro que no comprendían a que se refería, el chico trató de ser más claro.- Quiero decir, yo colocaba un desarmador en la mesa de trabajo, me daba la vuelta para tomar la pieza que iba a reparar y cuando buscaba mi herramienta, esta ya no estaba en el lugar donde la había dejado, no entiendo…no me alejé de él tanto como Rafa de su bandana… ¿Cómo pudo desaparecer estando yo de espaldas?- era una pregunta que ninguno podía responder, al contrario, Miguel Ángel preguntó.

- ¿Y encontraste el desarmador?- una vez más prestaron atención a Donny.

- ¡Eso es lo más extraño de todo! Luego de buscar por todos los rincones, decidí ignorarlo y sacar otro de la caja. Ya se imaginaran la cara que puse, cuando encuentro el desarmador, dentro del baúl de mis herramientas junto a los otros… ¡Como si nunca lo hubiera sacado!- el silencio se hizo total, todos estaban pensando en la escena.

- ¿Es el enorme cofre rojo? ¿Es el que sigues usando como caja de herramientas?- cuestionó Rafael para darse una mejor idea de la escena.

- ¡Así es! El que hace ruido al abrirse la tapa… ¿Cómo es posible que volviera la herramienta, sin que hiciera ruido la puerta?-

- ¿Seguro que sacaste esa pieza en particular? ¿No estarías cansado y la confundieras con otra?- la pregunta de Splinter hizo pensar a Rafael y a Migue que era posible, a Donny no le gustó lo que le preguntaban y a Leonardo…este no pudo evitar volver a sonreír por la ironía del momento.

- ¡Claro que no! …Bueno, admito que esa era mi teoría, pero estoy seguro de que saqué el desarmador rojo porque es el más largo y lo dejé sobre la mesa de superficie blanca, lo he analizado miles de veces, además de las otras ocasiones en las que me jalaron la bandana y me movieron la silla de lugar.-

- ¿Estabas sentado sobre ella?- cuestionó Mickey un poco asustado.

- ¡Claro que no! lo que pasa es que siempre dejo la silla frente a mi computadora, cada vez que me retiro a realizar otras cosas, cuando regresaba, el mueble ya estaba arrinconado hasta el fondo del laboratorio o el taller, yo tengo una costumbre y juro que no la aventé tan descuidadamente, porque podría romper algo importante si lo hiciera.- la lógica en las palabras del niño genio, era absoluta, lo cual solo dejaba mas evidencia de lo que ocurría en casa. Ahora Miguel Ángel tomó la palabra.

- Yo…he perdido varios discos de juegos de la caja de la sala y los he encontrado en mi recamara…- dijo seriamente el mas joven del grupo, lo que significaba que no estaba jugando con ellos.- Cuando termino de usar el juego de video o la computadora y la apago, no pasan ni cinco segundos para que se vuelvan a encender solos. Creía que era un asunto eléctrico, pero…- todos comprendieron a que se refería, una vez mas guardaron silencio mientras meditaban al respecto.

- ¿Ustedes no pasaban a media noche por mi habitación?- la pregunta del roedor, sacó de sus pensamientos a los chicos, confundiéndolos a la vez.

- No ¿Por qué?-

- Porque siempre veía a alguien caminando frente a mi puerta, cuando estaba apunto de irme a dormir.- los niños lo miraron sorprendidos y en silencio, en espera de más información.- La luz que proyectan las velas de mi habitación, siempre han creado varias sombras conocidas, pero pasadas las doce de la noche, una silueta siempre atravesaba mi puerta rumbo a la sala.-

- ¿Cómo era sensei?- preguntó Donatello.

- Pues muy alto y con algo que le arrastraba en el piso, como una manta o capa…siempre venía de la puerta de salida a la sala, creía que era Leonardo cubierto con una manta por el frío, que, aunque estuviera encerrado, había decidido reiniciar sus rondas.- los muchachos aceptaron esta teoría como posible, ya que conocían bien a su hermano, pero Leo por su parte, se veía muy apenado, ya que la familia esperaba que realizara sus deberes y el seguía descuidándolas.

- Pero Leo no es tan alto.- inició Mickey el análisis del tema.- ¿Cómo podía ser él?-

- Bueno…- continuó Donatello.- Una sombra proyectada, puede tener la altura que tú desees, claro, tomando en cuenta también la posición de las luces.- esta opinión dejó satisfecho al quelonio de bandana naranja, pero…- Sin embargo…- una vez más prestaron atención.- No hay ninguna luz en la sala o cocina, para que la sombra de este individuo se proyecte a la puerta de Splinter…- esto no sonaba bien- Lo que significa…que el susodicho, debió estar dentro de tu cuarto, para que proyectara su silueta en la puerta.-

- ¡ ¿Queee?-

- ¡Así es! Tú cuarto es el único que se mantiene con una o dos velas encendidas por la noche.-

Esto ya era el colmo pensaba Splinter, ese sujeto, ente o lo que sea, no solo había invadido su casa y molestado a sus hijos ¡Ahora también resulta que deambuló por toda su recamara y él no se percató! ¡Imposible! El miedo e indignación era absoluta en los miembros de la familia Hamato, querían una solución y la querían ahora, el viejo maestro no solo estaba molesto, estaba avergonzado por su falta de atención al serio problema que desde un principio había planteado su primogénito, el cual por cierto, aun guardaba silencio.

- Leonardo…- el antes mencionado levantó la vista rumbo a su maestro, en espera de alguna indicación.- Me imagino que has pasado por lo mismo o que tus experiencias han sido peores que las que han vivido tus hermanos ya que fuiste el primero en notarlo ¿No es así? ¿Podrías decirnos que has visto?- el chico miró al frente con parsimonia y del mismo modo contestó.

- Nada…lo mismo…- Donny, Mickey y el mismo Splinter tomaron sus palabras como verdad, por lo que pensaban cambiar el tema, pero Rafael, que había discutido la noche anterior con él sobre las cosas que el chico de azul hacía para defenderse, de ninguna manera se lo creería.

- Espera un momento- Leo le miró de reojo, esperando que este guardara silencio, pero eso no iba a pasar.- Tú me dijiste que te movían la cama, que te lastimaban y también…que te tocaban, mejor explícate- la sorpresa en los ojos de la familia era tan grande, que de inmediato exigieron a Leonardo un total esclarecimiento.

- ¡¿Es eso verdad, Leonardo?- inició Splinter, con sincero interés.- ¡¿Te han herido?- el chico no quería entrar en detalles, ya todos habían visto que era verdad lo de esa entidad, ya para qué lo hacían hablar, pero seguían insistiendo.

- ¡¿Qué te ha pasado Leo?-

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que te tocan?- agregó Donatello. El joven líder se mantuvo en silencio alrededor de un minuto o dos para tratar de poner en orden sus ideas y también para obtener algo de valor, pero era prácticamente imposible para él, los nervios comenzaron a molestarle.

- Yo…no…quisiera…-

- ¡Vamos Leo! Dinos… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te ha pasado con esa cosa? ¿Qué has visto, que nosotros no?- el cuerpo de Leonardo comenzó a temblar ante sus propias memorias, ninguna de sus experiencias era tan simple o fácil de confundir con alguna otra situación, no eran como las de sus hermanos o su padre. Cada una le había aterrado, al grado de obligarlo a tomar cartas en el asunto, no deseaba recordar esos momentos, pero era inevitable hacerlo, así que…a mal paso, darle prisa.

- Yo…yo he escuchado voces que salen de mi armario…gente conversando dentro de las paredes…escucho conversaciones a mi espalda cuando estoy solo en mi recamara, susurran mi nombre en mis oídos para despertarme…oigo risas y gruñidos a los pies de mi cama ya entrada la noche y también he sentido la respiración de alguien sobre mi nuca…- los ojos y bocas del padre y los muchachos, estaban abiertos a todo lo que daban.

- Pero… ¿Cómo…?- Leonardo ignoró la pregunta de su padre y continuó con su relato, ya que de detenerse, no tendría la fuerza suficiente de volver a empezar.

- Todas las noches mueven mi cama cuando yo estoy sobre ella, me jalan la cobija o caminan sobre el colchón mientras yo estoy recostado sobre el, una vez me tomaron de los tobillos y me jalaron con tal fuerza, que casi me tiraron al piso, fue ahí como obtuve los primeros arañazos en los tobillos.- los muchacho sabían de estas heridas, pero Splinter no, este trató de ver las piernas de su hijo, pero estaban cubiertas con el pantalón.

- Una noche…algo me despertó pasadas las tres de la mañana…no sé qué fue, pero al abrir los ojos, vi a un hombre de pie al frente de mi cama…- esto sorprendió a todos.- Pensé que era Splinter, que había ido a verme por que estaba preocupado…- el chico demostró con un leve gesto, que esa idea era absurda, pues para él, su padre ya no era capaz de esas demostraciones de afecto.

- Pero cuando me despabilé, pude notar que este era más alto y delgado, usaba una capucha o túnica que lo cubría por completo, no pude ver su rostro…era inquietante…hacía mucho frío…me aterró…- la familia estaba tan impresionada como el joven de ropas azules, no había forma de culparlo, Don y Migue se imaginaban la escena, Rafael que la vivió, sabía lo estresante que era, Splinter por su parte, estaba más confundido y avergonzado que nunca.

- Y ¿Te dijo algo…te molestó?- la pregunta de Mickey era la misma que estaba en la mente del resto del clan.

- N…no…no lo creo, no lo sé…me imagino que era él el que me tiraba las mantas o jalaba los pies…pero nunca dijo nada mientras estaba observándome.-

- ¿Era el mismo que vimos anoche?- preguntó Rafael.

- Eso creo…pero el de anoche tenía los ojos rojos y el de mi cama…no…- era peor de lo que creían, pensaban todos.

- A ver si entendí, está el sujeto del baño, me refiero al hombre de gris. Luego el de la cama, también el de los ojos rojos y por último los niños que tiraron todas las cosas de la casa ¡ ¿Pues cuánto son, carajo?-

- ¡Rafael! ¿Acaso es necesario que hables de ese modo en un momento como este?- la llamada de atención y pregunta a la vez de Splinter, no fue como acostumbraba reprenderle. Esta vez sonaba sereno y cansado a la vez, no físicamente fatigado, si no mentalmente, pues por más que intentaba solucionar los problemas de acuerdo a sus propias capacidades, no conseguía nada, en un tono igual de "Amable," Rafael contestó.

- Si…Leo dijo que solo enojados le restábamos fuerza a esa cosa.- de nuevo Leonardo era el blanco de las miradas del resto de la familia, al verse tan observado, no tuvo más remedio que explicar de lo que hablaba su hermano.

- Anoche, después de que esa presencia se retiró y que nosotros ya nos habíamos tranquilizado, le conté lo que había leído en los consejos para otro caso parecido al nuestro.- el niño realmente estaba cansado, ya quería terminar de exponer su parte en el asunto y quizás descansar unos minutos, aunque pareciera imposible.

- Entonces, debemos mantenernos firmes ante esa presencia, para restarle poder- medita Splinter en voz alta.- Eso suena muy lógico, ya que gracias a la energía que despidamos, realizamos diferentes acciones, como por ejemplo, al abrir el portal al domo de batallas.- comprendido el punto, el joven líder se recargó en el respaldo del sofá, la cabeza le daba vueltas a causa del estrés y el cansancio, una vez más trataba de descansar, pero nuevamente, otra pregunta le indicó que el interrogatorio aún no había terminado.

- Y… ¿Qué quiso decir Rafa con que esa cosa te había tocado? ¿Te referías a los rasguños?- el chico iba a darle la razón a su pequeño hermano, pero la estricta mirada de Rafa, no le permitió mentir.

- No…yo…no sé…-

- ¿Qué quieres decir con, no sé?- la frustración ante la obligación de contar todos los detalles, comenzaban a molestar a Leonardo.

- Eso…que no lo sé…- el muchacho comenzó a alterarse ante el deber de contar algo tan intimo, pero tuvo que hablar, pues sabía que los demás no le permitirían mantenerse callado.- Una vez mientras dormía, sentí que alguien tocaba mis piernas…deslizaba sus manos desde los pies, hasta la cadera…- ninguno de los presentes pudo evitar expresar su sorpresa.- Al principio pensé que eran mis hermanos, que querían despertarme…pero cuando pasaron de mis rodillas y continuaban subiendo de una manera tan lasciva…yo…pateé la manta y prendí la lámpara junto a mi cama…y no había nadie conmigo.- la sorpresa dejo su lugar para ser ocupado por el horror, cada uno de los miembros de la casa estaban aterrados ante la idea de que esa cosa pudiera lastimar y tocar a alguien de esa manera.

- Pero… ¿No te hizo nada, verdad?- preguntó Donny con gran necesidad de saberlo todo.

- ¿Solo fue en esa ocasión…solo fue eso?- le siguió Rafael.

- ¿Te…lastimó…eso te…?- Splinter no podía completar la pregunta, pero igual se entendía.

- No…hasta ahora solo me han tocado…como en otra ocasión, cuando sentí como me agarraban en…- el color rojo de las mejillas en el rostro del chico, poco a poco iba aumentando al tocar este punto.- Me tocaban, en la entrepierna…- era como si la razón y el entendimiento se congelaran en un instante, para imaginar un sin fin de situaciones en diferentes grados de agresión, realmente ninguno quería llegar a extremos alarmistas, por lo que continuaron preguntando.

- ¿Dónde…exactamente?- esto ponía más nervioso al muchacho, su respiración era agitada y sus manos estaban frías, realmente no quería profundizar en el tema, pero le exigían terminar de exponer su caso.

- Puessss…ahí…- todos comprendieron con horror a donde se refería, por lo que siguieron profundizando.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Te dañó, digo…qué tan lejos llegó?- iniciaba el sensei, rogando como el resto que no fuera tan grave.

- Yo dormía…cuando comencé a sentirme extraño…no sé como decirlo…había alguien conmigo y no sé que era, me sentía raro…no sé como describirlo, no puedo hacerlo, comencé a despertarme y me percaté de que "Algo o alguien," tenía su mano en mí…que me estaban mas…yo creo que lo golpeé, volví a patear la sabana y me arrinconé junto a la cabecera de la cama, deje la lámpara encendida toda la noche y no me volví a dormir, cuando me quedé sentado, pude escuchar a varias personar que se burlaban de mí…oí que se reían de mí…al día siguiente en el baño, vi varios arañones y la piel rojo oscuro en esa zona, bueno…ahí…-

- ¿Quieres decir que sí había alguien agarrándote?- el chico de azul solo movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa, a la pregunta de su segundo hermano.

Después de las declaraciones de Leonardo, el sepulcral silencio se hizo en la sala de estar, Leonardo trataba de calmarse lo más posible, el llanto le había ganado y con los recuerdos, también renacieron los sentimientos de rabia y tristeza por el abandono en momentos tan desesperados, Splinter, Rafael, Donatello y Miguel Ángel, no paraban de darle vueltas al asunto, de sentirse de mil maneras al respecto, sin poder entender como todo esto sucedió. Coraje, miedo, vergüenza, arrepentimiento y desconsuelo eran algunas de las emociones que luchaban por dominar en el interior de todos ellos. Tratando de continuar con el tema, Miguel Ángel fue quien preguntó a Leonardo, el cual estaba ahogado en llanto y se cubría el rostro, intentando parar.

- Leo… ¿Por qué no gritaste en ese momento? ¿Por qué te quedaste callado?-

- ¿Llamaste por nosotros? ¿Pediste ayuda acaso?- preguntaron pensando que ese ser, había impedido que la voz del muchacho llegara a ellos, pero el chico no contestó a estas cuestiones con palabras, pues no podía articular ninguna, solo movió la cabeza de forma negativa.

- ¿Pero por qué no…por qué toleraste tanto sin decir nada?- preguntó Donatello luego de Rafael.

- Por…por…que no, me, iban a creer…- los muchachos iban a desmentir sus palabras, pero Leo continuó.- No, me, creyeron…cuando dije que vi…un fantasma, en el baño…se burlaron de mí cuando dije que él encendía los aparatos.- en este punto, guardaron silencio.- Rafael no me creyó, cuando se lo dije, anoche…solo cuando lo vio, flotando frente a la, puerta, fue cuando aceptó que yo decía la verdad…- explicaba ahogado en lágrimas.- Si gritaba a media noche y no encontraban nada…volverían a decir…que necesitaba un manicomio.-

- Leo...yo…- tanto Rafael como el resto de sus hermanos, se aproximaron a Leonardo con el fin de consolarlo, pero este no lo permitió.

- ¡Vamos Leo! Ya sabes que solo sé decir tarugadas, no es verdad eso de los manicomios.- inició el ninja escarlata.

- Yo lamento no haberte escuchado antes, pero no pensé que fuera cierto eso de los fantasmas, yo, aún no puedo creerlo, digo, lo vi, pero no lo puedo creer…sé que es verdad y que debí escucharte, pero como científico…-

- ¡Yo no quería que un científico me creyera! ¡Quería a mi hermano!- gritó Leonardo.- ¡Pero nunca es verdad lo que yo digo! ¡Jamás será suficiente lo que yo haga por ustedes! ¡Nunca confiaran en mí ciegamente!-

- Eso no es verdad…-

- ¡CLARO QUE LO ES!- explotó.- ¡Siempre quieren más y nunca están satisfechos con lo que les doy! ¡Constantemente digo la verdad, pero me toman por un mentiroso! ¡Les doy hasta lo que ya no puedo dar más y me culpan si no lo hago como ustedes quieren! ¡YA ME TIENEN HARTO!- Leonardo ya estaba de pie gritando, sus hermanos y padre paralizados observándolo, el ambiente una vez más estaba helado y pesado, ante la crisis nerviosa del muchacho.

- ¡Nunca he dado motivos para que no me creyeran! ¡Jamás he dicho mentiras a nadie! ¡Siempre fui el mejor estudiante! ¡Era para que me creyeran lo que fuera! Pero soy un ser despreciable, me dejan solo con el diablo y me duele, cometo errores y no sé cuales, no sé por qué… no sé por qué no me creen…- la poca fuerza que poseía una vez más lo abandonó, el cuerpo del niño poco a poco fue cayendo de rodillas ante la mirada atónita de su familia, que de inmediato corrió a atraparlo.

- ¡Leo! ¡ ¿Estás bien?- el joven líder no contestó a la pregunta de su temperamental hermano, el chico sin remedio se iba sumergiendo en la inconsciencia, balbuceando algunas palabras apenas.

- Quiero saber por qué, quiero saber porqué, el señor de negro quiere que vaya con él…dice que me dirá por qué…dice…que…-

- Leonardo ¿De qué estás hablando?- pidió aterrado Splinter, a lo que obediente el niño, levantó como pudo la mirada y la fijó frente al televisor.

- Él dice que sabe, por qué…él me quiere…mostrar…algo…-

- ¡ ¿Leo? ¡Leo!-

- Se ha desmayado, ya no te va a contestar.- aseguraba Donatello al tiempo que revisaba a su hermano.- Vamos, recostémoslo en el sofá.- de inmediato el chico fue colocado en el mueble con las piernas en alto y la cabeza sin almohada, cubierto hasta la cintura con una de las mantas que arrojaron desde el segundo piso, la respiración del ninja azul estaba agitada y su ritmo cardiaco acelerado, por lo que la lluvia de preguntas al medico familiar no se hicieron esperar.

- ¿Estará bien?- preguntó Rafael a Donatello, quien trató de explicar lo sucedido, con toda la calma que le fuera posible.

- Si, el impacto emocional, el estrés, la mala alimentación causaron el desmayo, la agitación es por la taquicardia y esta, por el problema nervioso que padece, pero no tardará en tranquilizarse y volver a la normalidad ¡Oh por todos los cielos! ¿Qué esta pasando con nosotros?- preguntaba agotado el niño con las manos en la cabeza.- ¿Qué tan mal estamos?- el estrés, la tristeza y además el miedo del momento, comenzaba ya a hacer mella en ellos también.

- Estamos jodidos.- aseguraba dolido Rafael, luego de unos segundos el niño genio preguntó.

- ¿De quién estaba hablando Leo?-

- No lo sé.-

- ¿Se lo quiere llevar el diablo?-

- ¡No!- aseguró molesto Rafael a Miguel Ángel, que luego preguntó de nuevo, con respecto a la reacción de su hermano mayor.

- Entonces… ¿Leo ya no nos quiere?-

- ¡Claro que no!- respondió esta vez Splinter.- Nadie se llevará a nadie y tú sabes que Leonardo no es así…solo está pasando por un mal momento y todos sabemos que en esas situaciones…siempre decimos cosas que no son verdad…- las palabras de Splinter encontraron en varios algo de simpatía, pues Rafael padecía seguido de esas situaciones y ahora el mismo maestro transitaba por una.

- Y ¿Qué haremos ahora? Leo era el único que sabía la dirección de esa tal magia negra ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarla?- las dudas de Rafa dejaron a todos buscando una respuesta, el primero en dar una opinión fue el menor de ellos.

- ¿Y si ponemos en el buscador expertos paranormales, alias "Magia negra."? Quizás tenga una página especializada.- Splinter y Rafael se veían optimistas con esta idea, a pesar de que el primero no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaban, pero Donny no.

- ¿Sabes cuantas páginas sobre magia negra te abrirá el servidor? Además de las que te presente con el titulo de expertos y paranormales por separado, nos llevaríamos todo el día.- las ilusiones desaparecieron como vinieron, con desgano, el pequeño quelonio tomó otra rebanada de pan antes de contestarle.

- Bueno, yo pensé que… ¿Qué fue eso?- un ruido como si abrieran algo se escuchó por toda la guarida, obligando a toda la familia aún despierta, a ponerse en guardia.

- Parece que movieron algo.- inició con el análisis Donny.

- Creí que ya había parado.- agregó asustado Mickey, la situación molestó a Rafael.

- ¡HIJO DE TU PUTA MADRE! ¡ ¿QUÉ NO TE CANSAS?- volvió a enfrentar al ente.- ¡YA DEJA DE ESTAR CHNGANDO!- todos los presentes guardaron silencio en espera de una reacción ante el enfrentamiento del muchacho, la cual no se hizo esperar, una vez más se escuchó que algo pesado de metal era arrastrado.

- Creo que esta vez no funcionó.- insinuó Donatello, a lo que Rafael, cansado de este tonto juego, gritó.

- ¡YA ESTUVO BUENO DE TANTAS PENDEJADAS! ¡ ¿POR QUÉ NO VIENES Y TERMINAMOS CON ESTO?-

- Rafa, esa es una mala idea.- aseguró Miguel Ángel, sin que el impulsivo ninja le escuchara.

- ¡VAMOS! ¡PRESENTATE PARA PARTIRTE EL HOCICO A PATADAS Y QUE NOS DEJES EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ!-

- Rafa en serio…eso no es correcto.- siguió rogando el niño, cuando comenzaron a escuchar pasos y este se escondió detrás del ninja de rojo.

- ¡Ay no, ay no! Creo que esta vez si te escuchó.- afirmó Donny al tiempo que se escondía detrás de su padre.

Las pisadas que escuchaban parecían irse aproximando a donde ellos estaban ubicados, la poca luz que había en el lugar, permitió que Rafael y Splinter, pudieran ver una larga silueta que venía desde una de las más oscuras orillas de la casa, padre e hijo se pusieron en guardia para atacar al ser que había aceptado el reto del muchacho, fue entonces que esta sombra dijo…

- ¡ERES UN PENDEJO!- la voz sonaba grave y el eco del lugar la tornaba más escabrosa de lo que era en realidad, al irse acercando más a la familia, estos vieron con gran sorpresa…

- Jamás retes a un demonio, quelonio de agua puerca.-

…que se trataba de Casey Jones.

Fin del capitulo 9.


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola a todos mis queridos Nakamas! Feliz año nuevo 2011. Espero que este año les traiga muchas alegrías y triunfos, lamento haber tardado tanto, pero lo importante es que aquí les dejo otra parte de esta loca aventura, muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan o no un mensaje, lo importante es que este humilde trabajo les entretenga un poco y se pasen un rato aterradoramente agradable ¡Ñaca ñaca! ¡Je, je!

Bueno sin más por el momento…

Que empiece la función.

Capitulo 10.

- Ca, ca…Casey… ¿Eres tú?- con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, el hombre ante ellos contesta a un asustado Rafael.

- ¡Claro que soy yo, pendejo! ¿Pues a quien diablos esperabas?-

- ¡Hijo de tu…!-

Splinter y sus pequeños hijos suspiraron aliviados y agradecidos con la buena fortuna o con quien sea, por encontrarse con un rostro amigo en lugar de otra desagradable sorpresa, Rafael por su parte no pensaba así, él prefirió demostrar su "Alivio" de diferente manera.

- ¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO, CASEY JONES! ¡ ¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A ESPANTARNOS DE ESA MANERA?- y al grito de guerra, el temperamental quelonio salió corriendo tras su "Mejor amigo" para partirle la…cara, sin que nadie, ni siquiera Splinter le reclamara o detuviera.- ¡TE VOY A PARTIR EL CULO EN DOS! ¡ESTUPIDO HOMOSAPIENS!-

- ¡ ¿POR QUÉ? ¡SI YO NO HICE NADA!-

- ¡NOS DISTE UN SUSTO DE MUERTE!-

- ¡ Y HABRÁ SIDO ADREDE! ¡¿NO?- mientras Rafa y Casey se decían "Hola," Splinter, Mickey y Donny, se relajaban y tomaban asiento cerca de Leonardo, el cual por cierto, seguía inconsciente y ajeno a todo lo que estaban sufriendo sus compañeros.

- Vaya susto que nos diste Casey.- admitió el ninja tecnológico al ver llegar a su hermano junto a un apaleado pelinegro, este llevaba arrastrando consigo varias cadenas con cruces y medallas al cuello, además de una mochila tipo militar sobre el hombro derecho, donde cargaba algunas de sus prendas y zapatos, entre otras cosas.

- Si.- agregó Migue.- Por tu culpa necesitaré un caparazón nuevo.- los presentes prefirieron no preguntar por los detalles.

- Bien Casey, dinos ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Qué cargas en esa mochila? ¿Y por qué tienes tantos collares en el cuello?- las palabras de Rafa, marcaron un nuevo tema, mismo al que todos prestaron atención.

- Sí, ¿Para qué quieres tantos abalorios? ¿Acaso vendarás joyería en las calles?- preguntó Donny en tono divertido.

- ¡Ja, ja! ¿Y a ti te llaman genio?- por respuesta a su pregunta, Donny solo le sacó la lengua.- Todo esto niño, significa que ya no estoy dispuesto a soportar más todas las cosas raras que han estado pasando últimamente en mi depa, ya no quiero más sustos ni ruidos raros, por eso me vine a quedar con ustedes ¿Qué les parece? ¿Me dan asilo?- señaló su mochila al decir esto. Como era de esperarse, la lluvia de preguntas comenzó.

- Espera un momento… ¡ ¿Te vienes a quedar aquí, para librarte de los fantasmas?- gritó sorprendido Rafael, antes de soltar la carcajada.- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Lamento decirte que llegaste en muy mal momento.-

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no piensas darme refugio? ¡Que mendigo eres, quelonio de…!-

- ¡No Casey! No es por eso, lo que pasa es que…- Donny no continuó, por que no sabía como hacerlo, hasta que el ninja de rojo dijo en un tono más serio.

- Porque nosotros, ahora mismo, estamos pasando por el mismo infierno que tú.- el chico les miraba extrañado, en espera de más información, inmediatamente, Rafael le contó lo que él y Leo, vivieron en la noche, luego lo que les pasó en la cocina esa mañana y por último, el ataque sufrido en el recibidor. El guerrero de las calles estaba tan sorprendido, que no sabía por donde seguir el tema.

- ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Y están todos bien? ¿Ya revisaron a Leo?-

Donny le contestó.

- Sus signos son estables, de la inconsciencia pasó al sueño, ahora solo debemos esperar a que despierte por si solo.- el rostro de cada uno, reflejaba preocupación y miedo por el estado de salud del chico de azul y en especial, por lo último que este dijo antes de caer. Dando un gran suspiro, el chico de melena negra, dijo…

- ¡Vaya! Ahora sí que estamos jodidos ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

- Primero dinos.- contestó Rafael.- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó en tu casa? ¿Y para que son todas esas cosas raras que traes en el cuello?- respirando hondo y ordenando las palabras, el joven guerrero del asfalto, comenzó a narrar su espeluznante experiencia.

- Habían días en los que me pasaban varias cosas raras, lo clásico, ya han de saber, los aparatos que se encienden solos a diversas horas del día, las cosas que se pierden y luego las encuentras en los lugares más absurdos de los que se puedan imaginar, se escuchaban ruidos extraños en habitaciones que yo sabía estaban vacías, como por ejemplo, pasos o movimiento de muebles, también, un olor a carne podrida o animal muerto que se extendía a cierta hora del día por todo el depa, pero anoche, pasé por la peor experiencia de toda mi puta vida.- nuestros amigos prestaban atención a la historia de su compañero, sorprendiéndose con las similitudes en las experiencias que ellos mismos habían ya vivido.

- Bueno ¡Dinos ya!- exigió Rafael.- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó anoche?- el joven guerrero, claramente se veía aún afectado por la horrorosa vivencia, ya que al recordar la situación, un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

- Pues…verán.- inició.- Una de las cosas que noté y que comenzó a ser más recurrente en mi departamento, pasaba a las tres y media de la madrugada, las puertas del armario que está dentro de mi recamara, se abrían por si solas ¿Lo recuerdas?- Jones se dirigió a Rafael, quien a diferencia de los demás, es quien más tiempo a pasado en su depa.- Aquella de doble puerta color blanca que en lugar de ventanas, tiene pequeñas tablitas.-

- Aja ¿Y luego?-

- Pues, ese pequeño closet, siempre lo mantengo cerrado, ya que desde niño, no me ha gustado que los armarios se queden con la puerta abierta, no sé que fue exactamente, pero una noche, algo me despertó y vi que las puertas del guardarropa estaban abiertas, yo de inmediato encendí la lámpara y escuché que alguien estaba en la sala, claramente oí pasos y movimiento de revistas, con bate en mano, recorrí todo el lugar en busca del supuesto intruso, y nada, el lugar estaba vacío, así pasó una semana y todas las malditas noches fue lo mismo, le revisé la chapa, busqué entradas dentro del closet, bloquee las puertas con una silla y las desgraciadas, pasadas exactamente las tres y media de la madrugada, ya estaban abiertas otra vez, así que me harté y ayer las amarré con una cadena que tenía en una caja de herramientas.-

- ¿Y qué sucedió?- demandó saber Splinter.

- Pues, luego de ajustar una cadena de eslabones gruesos alrededor de las perillas, me metí a la cama a descansar…y a las tres y media en punto, empecé a escuchar el ruido clásico de la serie de metal, originalmente eso fue lo que me despertó, el ruido de la cadena, algo nervioso, me senté en la cama y encendí la lámpara de la mesa de noche, y presté atención, pues no quería creer que fuera la que enredé en el closet, cuando dirigí la vista al armario, todo parecía estar tranquilo, no pasaba nada, Bueno, pensé que era mi imaginación y decidí volver a dormir, no había alcanzado a apagar la lámpara, cuando de pronto, las puertas del armario comenzaron a moverse de adentro hacia fuera con fuerza, como si alguien estuviera por dentro agarrado de las manijas y tratara salir de ahí y no pudiera por culpa de las esposas.-

- ¡ ¿Y qué pasó?- preguntaron aterrados nuestros amigos.

- Pegué de gritos, estaba aterrado, en especial, por que vi desde las tablillas que adornan esas puertas en lugar de ventanas, unos ojos rojos en un enorme bulto negro que me miraban directamente.-

- ¡ ¿Ojos rojos y un bulto negro?- preguntó Rafael claramente asustado, pues era la descripción exacta de la cosa que él vio junto a Leonardo la noche pasada.

- ¡ ¿Y qué más hiciste Casey?- exigían saber los menores del grupo.

- Pues nada, la cadena no duró mucho tiempo en las perillas y las puertas del armario se abrieron de golpe, al tiempo que esto pasaba, yo ya estaba de pie al otro lado de la ventana… no sé como salí del cuarto y llegué a la escalera de emergencia, solo recuerdo el ruido de los vidrios y yo corriendo en camisa de tirantes, pantalón de pants y descalzo por toda la calle nevada, no caminando, volando, por que sentía como esa cosa iba tras de mí.-

- ¡ ¿Te estaba persiguiendo?- exclamó aterrado Mickey.

- Eso creo… ¡No lo sé!- contestaba muy asustado.- Yo miraba hacía atrás y solo veía oscuridad, no sé si estaba ahí, pero pude sentirlo, bueno, estaba aterrado y me sentía perseguido, incluso llegué a escuchar unos gruñidos y arañones, como si arrastraran garras o algo por el asfalto, yo no sé, pero pude sentirlo ¡Iba tras de mí! De eso sí estoy seguro.- el silencio se hizo al término de la historia, tanto los muchachos como el maestro Splinter, repasaban la espeluznante experiencia del guerrero de las calles y comparaban a la vez, los pequeños detalles de sus propias vivencias. Al cabo de unos minutos, Donatello preguntó.

- Y… ¿Qué más pasó? ¿Llegaste a casa de Abril o a donde fuiste a pasar la noche?-

- Sí.- agregó Migue.- ¿Y de donde sacaste todas esas cosas?-

- No fui a casa de Abril, no corrí tan lejos, el primer lugar en el que se me ocurrió esconderme, fue a la iglesia de la cuadra, una pequeña que se encuentra frente a un parque muy viejo y maltrecho, no sé como fue o ya me tocaba llegar ahí, pero la puerta estaba abierta y pude entrar sin dificultad.-

- ¿Encontraste una iglesia abierta cerca de las cuatro de la mañana? ¿Cómo fue eso?-

- Yo tampoco lo entendía, bueno, en ese momento mi cabeza trataba de darle una explicación a lo ocurrido en mi apartamento, luego, el frío me hizo reaccionar y darme cuenta de cómo y donde estaba parado, cuando observaba las figuras y demás imágenes, la voz del párroco, un hombre pasando los 40 y medio calvo, me regresó a la realidad, que estaba descalzo en pleno invierno y en playera blanca de tirantes.-

- ¿Y qué le dijo el sacerdote?- preguntó esta vez Splinter.

- Me confundió con un indigente.- ante este punto, los chicos no pudieron evitar el soltar la carcajada, cosa que a Casey no le importó y continuó su historia.- Precisamente en estas fechas dejan las puertas abiertas de la iglesia para que los vagos se vayan a refugiar, de inmediato me atendió y me llevó a tomar algo caliente, me dio ropa de las de caridad y me preguntó por el tipo de adicción que sufría.- las risas de los muchachos continuaron, trayendo un poco de tranquilidad al momento, pues la tensión era mucha desde buen tiempo atrás.

- ¿Y le contaste sobre el bulto de ojos rojos?-

- ¡Claro que sí! Le dije que no era drogadicto ni borracho ni nada, que estaba en mi departamento, cuando una sombra negra con ojos rojos salió del armario y me persiguió por toda la calle.- las carcajadas se hicieron más fuertes.

- ¿Y te creyó?-

- Claro que no, me vio como si estuviera pasado de mota, me dijo que había alucinado, que era normal al usar esas cosas, que ya se me pasaría y esperaba que de esa manera ya tocara fondo y no sé que más cosas, ya que le puse el alto y le volví a contar toda nuestra historia.- las burlas y carcajadas pararon y los miembros de la familia Hamato volvieron a prestar atención al resto del relato.

- ¿Y que te dijo? ¿Te dio algún remedio?- preguntaba esperanzado Miguel Ángel.

- Pues tardó en creerme, nos pasamos toda la madrugada hablando sobre el tema, le pedí que me acompañara a mi apartamento por mis cosas, yo no quería ir solo ni mucho menos quedarme en este, le rogué por su apoyo, que me dijera como librarnos de esas apariciones, pues yo no era el único que las veía.- esto lo dijo por Leonardo, pues más de una vez, este les comentó sobre el hombre de gris y hasta ahora que le pasó, lo tomó en serio.- A regañadientes, a las ocho de la mañana, me acompañó al depa, al entrar, todo estaba tirado, los muebles rotos, la tele en el piso estrellada, la cocina como la de ustedes, mi ropa en todo el piso, el lugar apestaba a muerto y no por falta de limpieza, aclaro, vaya, era una verdadera zona de desastres, algo había en el ambiente o algo habrá visto el padre, que empezó a creerme y al llegar a la parroquia, me dio estas medallas, una Biblia, donde marcó algunas oraciones importantes, figuras, imágenes y mucha agua bendita, todo esta bendecido, hasta yo aproveche el remojo.-

- O sea que ¿Ya estas santificado?-

- Casi, lo importante es que traje un juego de medalla y crucifijo para cada uno, una botella de agua bendita y con respecto al libro, pues nos lo repartiremos, porque solo tengo uno, pero el punto es sacar lo que necesitamos y ver como nos libramos de esas cosas ¿No creen?- al tiempo que decía esto, fue repartiendo lo antes mencionado, tanto el viejo maestro como los muchachos examinaban los presentes.

-Y exactamente ¿Qué es esto?-

- Sí… ¿Para qué sirve?- Casey miró exasperado a Rafael y a Donatello, quienes miraban las prendas como si tuvieran que brillar o fueran a explotar en cualquier momento.

- ¡Por favor! Pensé que era obvio…- visto que ninguno de los dos decía nada, se contestó así mismo.- Son protecciones contra espíritus malignos.- dicho esto, tomó en su mano uno de los emblemas, lo mostró y dijo.- Esta es la medalla de san Benito, dijo el cura que junto a un crucifijo, son muy poderosas para cuidarnos de toda entidad maligna.- al oír esto, tanto los muchachos como Splinter, de inmediato se colocaron las efigies al cuello, pues era lo que tanto deseaban tener, una protección contra lo que estaba dentro de la guarida.

- Menos mal que el cura decidió ayudarte.- agradeció Miguel Ángel.

- Debió verte muy asustado.- agregó Donny, al tiempo que examinaba la medalla de san Benito.

- Pues, digamos que nos ayudamos mutuamente, ya que le di una buena donación por todo esto, también me dio unos libros de oraciones y varias cosas más que tengo dentro de la mochila.- los muchachos de inmediato se dieron a la tarea de examinar la mercancía que traía Casey Jones en la bolsa, varias botellas de agua bendita, como había dicho, además de imágenes, crucifijos de madera, rosarios, libros y velas, todo lo anterior abarcaba la mitad del equipaje.

- Bueno, ahora dime ¿Qué vamos a hacer exactamente con todo esto?- preguntó Rafael con un crucifijo en la mano derecha y agua bendita en la izquierda.- ¿Nos bañamos en el agua bendita o la preparamos con sabor a fresa?-

- ¡Rafael!- le llamó la atención Splinter.- No seas impertinente.- el chico se corrigió al escuchar el llamado, pues hasta él estaba de acuerdo en que se había pasado de la raya. Como era de esperarse, todos se sorprendieron, en especial Casey.

- Lo siento.- unos minutos después de la disculpa, la plática se volvió a encaminar rumbo al tema principal.

- Bueno.- tomó la palabra Migue.- Rafa tiene razón… ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Cómo usamos todo esto?- Jones contestó.

- Pues el padre me dio indicaciones y me marcó algunas oraciones, las cuales sirven para limpiar la casa, también me dijo que si yo quería, él podía venir a bendecirla, pero, obvio que...-

- Sí, es obvio que no puede venir a bendecir una alcantarilla.- sentenció Rafael.

- Bueno, aún nos queda la tal Magia Negra ¿No creen?- las palabras de Migue fueron como era de esperarse, muy mal interpretadas por el guerrero de las calles.

- ¡Estás loco! No ves los líos en los que estamos metidos ¿Y tú quieres hacer magia negra?- las risas burlonas de los chicos no se hicieron esperar, molestando más a Casey, quien aún ignoraba el verdadero significado de esas palabras.

- No inventes Casey, lo que pasa es que Leo se metió a Internet y contactó a una mujer que se hace llamar Magia Negra, la cual investiga todo tipo de casos paranormales y se ofreció a ayudarle con nuestro problema.- respondió Rafael en nombre de toda la familia, dejando al rebelde aún más extrañado.

- ¿Una investigadora paranormal? ¿Leo? ¿En Internet? No pues, sí que han estado pasando cosas raras últimamente.- eso era algo en lo que todos los presentes estaban de acuerdo.

- Bueno.- inició Splinter.- Supongo que lo primero que debemos hacer, es limpiar todo este tiradero.- decía al tiempo que veía el pasillo y la cocina.- Luego comenzaremos a trabajar con todo lo que trajo el sr. Jones y buscaremos a esa mujer que contactó Leonardo.- los jóvenes aceptaron sin objetar ningún punto, a pesar del temor de tener que separarse y moverse por toda la guarida.

Donatello y Miguel Ángel de inmediato pidieron limpiar el recibidor de la casa, de ninguna manera se meterían a la cocina ni a las recamaras, con o sin medallas de san quien sea, nadie los haría meterse en esos lugares cerrados, a regañadientes, Rafael se encargó de la cocina, claro, acompañado del joven de melena negra, para el humano no era ningún problema, pero para el quelonio de rojo, le gustara o no admitirlo, esos lugares aún lo ponían nervioso. Splinter se quedó en la sala, recogió la mesa y mantuvo vigilado a Leonardo, el cual se veía inquieto, parecía que no estaba teniendo un sueño agradable.

La tarea de poner orden en la guarida, se veía prácticamente imposible, las pertenencias de cada uno de los miembros de la familia, estaban tan revueltas y esparcidas por el piso, que daban la impresión de estar sobre una alfombra multicolores o en uno de tantos basureros que los muchachos habían visitado, la cocina no se quedaba atrás, el suelo parecía el lienzo de uno de esos pintores modernos, que trabajan con las manos y no con pinceles, habían vaciado el contenido de bolsas y botellas por paredes y pisos, aceites, aderezos, lácteos y sus derivados, cubrían muebles y empedrados, una completa ensalada.

- ¡Cielos! Habrá que surtir la despensa.- comentaba Casey Jones, al tiempo que entraba con cuidado al lugar.

- Preferiría salir de aquí y no saber más nada de este sitio.- agregaba Rafael detrás de su compañero.

- No quiero perder nuestra casa.- agregaba el ninja de morado.- Hay muchas formas de resolver esto ¿No?-

- Sí, pero ¿Cómo vamos a contactar a la tal Magia Negra?- preguntó Migue buscando entre el montón de cosas, sus preciadas historietas.- ¿Preguntándole a Leo?-

- ¡Claro que no!- agregó Rafael en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, con escoba en mano.- Dudo que a estas alturas, recuerde como hacerlo.-

- Y no quisiera alterarlo más de lo que ya está.- continuó con el tema Don, al tiempo que separaba la ropa de vestir de las colchas y almohadas.

- ¿Entonces como?- preguntó interesado Casey, que ya se encontraba sentado frente al refrigerador, metiendo algunas de las cosas que logró rescatar del piso.

- Puesss…creo tener una idea de cómo encontrarla, solo espero que funcione.- al tiempo que el niño genio decía esto, con cuidado se acercó a los restos de la laptop de Leonardo y comenzó a escarbar entre cables y placas.

- ¿Qué haces?- le cuestionaba Rafa con curiosidad.

- Dudo que esa laptop aún sirva Don, mejor agarra la mía.- ofreció Miguel con sus figuras de acción y videos en las manos.- Creo que está por aquí.-

- No necesitamos toda la computadora, solo el disco duro, si este esta intacto… ¡Bingo!- Donatello mostró a la familia una pequeña caja aún pegada a varios cables.

- Y ¿Para qué quieres eso?-

- ¡Obvio Miguelón! El disco duro almacena todas las operaciones que se hayan realizado últimamente…quizás, con un poco de suerte, aún estén las direcciones que Leo consultó anoche.-

- ¿Se puede hacer eso?- cuestionaba el menor del grupo.

- Siempre que no este dañado o lógico, borrado, se pueden consultar todos los datos.-

- ¡Eres un genio Donatello!- felicitó Rafael a su compañero.- ¡Eres todo un genio!-

- ¡Sip! Lo sé.- aceptó pícaramente el chico.

Mientras los muchachos festejaban y felicitaban al guerrero de bandana morada, Splinter reflexionaba sobre lo que ha estado pasando a sus hijos y a sí mismo en estos años, una cosa era segura…nada de esto era lo que él quería para ellos, este no era el resultado que deseaba por todo su esfuerzo. El viejo roedor meditaba sobre los pasos que siguió para terminar en el lugar y momento que estaba viviendo ahora mismo, como él, una simple mascota, se empeñó en no dejar caer al clan Hamato, parecía que el destino, de alguna manera, estaba de acuerdo con él y le brindaba la oportunidad de llevar a cabo todos sus sueños, como un "Accidente" le trajo a su nueva familia y la posibilidad de mantener vivas las costumbres y artes ninjas de su maestro Yoshi, de resucitar el clan Hamato…jamás pensó que todo se derrumbaría, que todo por lo que luchó, se volvería en su contra.

No, de ninguna manera se pintaría a si mismo como una victima, al contrario, acababa de darse cuenta de que se había convertido en un verdugo, el mismo tipo de opresor, que en una ocasión, apareciera para perturbar la tranquilidad y seguridad de su propio maestro Yoshi, encarnado en la imagen y persona de su propio líder de clan, vamos, no es un secreto que en la gran mayoría de las familias japonesas antiguas, los jefes o maestros, llegan a exigir mucho de sus hijos o alumnos, algunos cumplen a pesar de muchos sacrificios, otros, solo se salen del camino de la forma más "Honorable" que existe…o simplemente se convierten en criminales, de esos hay muchos.

No lo comprendía antes, cuando solo era una simple mascota, no entendía el porque la cabeza del clan era tan exigente y tampoco sabía lo que sentían los estudiantes bajo toda esa presión, lo único que comprendía, era lo que siempre su maestro se decía a si mismo "El clan es lo más importante" "Él sabe por qué lo hace" "No importa como, pero lo lograré". Cuando el mutágeno le trajo el conocimiento, al primero que vino a imitar, fue al jefe de la familia, pues su maestro Yoshi siempre le seguía y respetaba, a pesar de todas las dificultades que siempre sufría por cumplir sus expectativas, nunca pensó que Yoshi se decía todo eso, por que quizás trataba de auto convencerse y resistir.

Ahora que ve a su propio hijo, agotado, destrozado por realizar los sueños de su padre, Splinter se preguntaba… ¿Es así como mi maestro Yoshi, habría terminado de seguir con ese ritmo de vida? Leonardo en comparación con su dueño, empezó a una edad más temprana, Yoshi ya era mayor de 10 u 11, cuando le pidió instrucción a su sensei, de haber vivido más tiempo… ¿También habría sucumbido al estrés? ¿Qué haría su sensei Yoshi, para desahogarse? Su primogénito se corta a sí mismo para librarse de la tensión, Yoshi no tenía ninguna herida en su cuerpo ¿Cómo se libraría de la tensión? ¿Qué le ayudaba a sobrevivir?

- ¿Quieres que te diga como?- una grave voz susurró al oído del viejo maestro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y a la vez, causándole un fuerte escalofrío.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo eso?- preguntó con cautela, pues Leonardo descansaba en el sofá y sus otros hijos limpiaban la guarida, obvio que no había nadie cerca y a la vez, no quería alterar a ninguno preguntando.

- ¿Quieres que te diga como se relajaba HamatoYoshi? Yo estuve ahí…yo lo vi.- ahora la presencia le hablaba desde su otro costado, sin que este pudiera verlo ni sentirlo, Splinter no comprendía como podía estar hablando con algo que al parecer, no estaba ahí.

- Tú no eres real.- respondió el maestro al intruso, al tiempo que trataba de concentrarse en las oraciones que ya conoce y en las protecciones que Jones le dio.

- Tú no existes y no debes estar aquí.- respiraba suave y profundamente, para tratar de controlar sus nervios, pero nada de esto silenciaba a esa voz.

- ¿No quieres saber como se relajaba tu maestro?- se volvió a escuchar la voz del intruso, solo que esta vez no fue al lado de Splinter, sino a un lado del mueble donde descansaba Leonardo.- Tú preguntaste, yo te lo diré.- el viejo roedor dejó su postura de oración y se dedicó a buscar con la mirada alrededor del sillón donde aún dormía su hijo, temiendo encontrarse con el famoso bulto negro o algo peor, pero no había nadie, solo estaban ellos dos en la sala, el chico estaba profundamente dormido, y sus otros dos hijos, Miguel Ángel y Donatello, aún en el pasillo, comenzaron a percatarse de que algo buscaba su maestro.

- Maestro Splinter.- comentó en voz baja Donny.

- ¿Qué estará buscando?- le siguió Migue.

- No lo sé.-

- Te habrías divertido tanto.- dijo la voz de nuevo, obligando al anciano, a seguir buscando alrededor de los muebles de la sala.- Al principio lo tenía muy cerradito.-

- ¡ ¿Qué?-

- ¡Si! Tú maestro Yoshi lo tenía muy apretadito, pero yo lo desfloré… ¿Querías saber como se liberaba de la tensión, no es así?…Te lo diré, él se bajaba los calzones y le ofrecía el culo a todos en el dojo.-

- ¡Maldito! ¡ ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?-

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Y todos empujaban tan fuerte dentro de él, que lo hacían chillar como a un cerdo.-

- ¡Desgraciado!- gritaba furioso Splinter.- ¡Estás mintiendo!-

- Kojiro siempre seguía después de mí y Yoshi lo recibía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.- una risa infernal se escuchó solo en la sala para Splinter, pero sus gritos a un ser invisible llamaron la atención del resto de los miembros de la familia.

- ¡Maldito! ¡Guarda silencio!-

- Maestro… ¿Se encuentra bien?-

- ¿Qué está sucediendo?- preguntaba Rafael a sus hermanos desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.- ¿Está peleando con Leonardo?

- No tengo idea.- respondió Mickey poniéndose nervioso.- Sensei ¿Qué ocurre?- el anciano no prestaba atención a nadie que no fuera a esta cosa, él cual le dijo con gran seriedad.

- Ahora le toca a tu hijo.-

- ¡ ¿QUÉ? ¡No! ¡No lo permitiré! ¡No dejaré que lastimes a mis hijos! ¡Mucho menos que mientas sobre mi maestro!- al decir esto último, el roedor se paró junto al sofá donde descansaba el mayor de estos, para evitar que el ser que le estaba hablando cumpliera su amenaza. Cuando bajó la mirada para verificar que el chico estuviera bien, curiosamente lo encontró despierto y mirándole directamente a los ojos.- ¿Leonardo? ¿En qué momento despertaste? ¿Te encuentras bien?-

El muchacho no contestaba a sus preguntas, tampoco hacía movimientos propios de alguien que acababa de despertar de un sueño intranquilo o de haber salido de la inconsciencia, no tenía curiosidad por nada ni preguntaba por nadie, solo prestaba total atención a su padre, el cual, con horror se percató, de que este, su hijo, tenía los ojos en blanco, no había rastro de sus pupilas color miel, que lo destacaban de entre sus hermanos, solo había un globo ocular completamente limpio, en un rostro frío que poco a poco ostentaba una espeluznante sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Hijo mío?- preguntó Splinter al chico.

- No…- le respondió la misma voz sepulcral que venía conversando con él desde hacía varios minutos.

Al no recibir una repuesta, Donatello y Miguel Ángel se fueron acercando a la sala, para averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo con su padre, grande fue su sorpresa, al ver que Leonardo se había levantado del sofá y con una velocidad nada natural para una persona en su estado de salud, se arrojaba contra Splinter y comenzaba a estrangularlo con sus propias manos.

- ¡Maestro Splinter, Leo! ¡¿Qué demonios…?- gritaron ambos chicos al llegar y ver la lucha entre la anciana rata y su primogénito.

El viejo roedor ya se encontraba derribado, con Leonardo sobre este, tratando de asfixiarlo con todas sus fuerzas, Splinter se defendía apenas sujetando a la tortuga de azul por las muñecas, al encontrarlos en semejante situación, Donatello de inmediato trató de detener a su hermano, mientras que el más joven, ayudaba a su padre, retirando las extremidades de este, del cuello de la rata, pero era prácticamente imposible, el muchacho de bandana añil, era increíblemente fuerte, ninguno de los chicos lograba moverlo un milímetro, a pesar de que Splinter ayudaba pateándolo en el estomago.

- ¡LEONARDO POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA?- le gritaba Donatello al oído sin obtener una contestación.

- ¡ESTÁS LASTIMANDO A PAPÁ, REACCIONA!- agregaba Miguel Ángel, pero nada, por respuesta para ambos quelonios, un antinatural y espectral gruñido se escuchaba desde el interior del chico, sin que este retirara su horrible sonrisa.

- ¡TE MATARÉ ESTUPIDA RATA! ¡TE LLEVARÉ CONMIGO AL INFIERNO!- amenazó el espectral ser desde el interior de Leonardo, sin que este abriera la boca para articular palabra alguna, mismas que fueron escuchadas por sus pequeños hermanos, quedando aterrados ante el hecho.

- ¡RAFAEL, CASEY, AYÚDENNOS!- gritaron los jóvenes luego de haber soltado a su hermano, pues estaban horrorizados con la voz que escucharon.

Ante el llamado de los muchachos, Rafa y Casey no se hicieron esperar, de inmediato dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y corrieron en su auxilio…bueno, al menos eso era lo que deseaban, pues al momento en que el guerrero de las calles se ponía de pie para dejar la cocina, la puerta de la nevera se cerró de golpe, atrapándolo por los costados.

- ¡Rafael ayúdame!- gritaba este tratando de abrir de nuevo la puerta, pero parecía haber alguien empujándola para mantenerlo en el lugar o peor aún…para matarlo.- ¡RAFAEL…ME…A…HO…GO!-

- ¡Ya voy, ya voy!- el quelonio de rojo no tuvo más remedio que ir a sacar a Casey del refrigerador, aunque suene curioso. Cuando llegó ante este, el chico de melena negra, hacía lo posible para zafarse, la orilla de la puerta le presionaba con gran fuerza, Rafael comenzó a jalar desde el mismo punto en el que estaba trabajando su compañero y juntos empujaban en dirección contraria.

- ¡No se mueve!- se quejaba el temperamental ninja.

- ¡Con más fuerza!- rogaba Casey con el poco aliento que tenía.

- ¡Eso hago! ¡Pero no quiere!- se esforzaba el chico de bandana escarlata, a pesar de que los gritos de sus hermanitos le distraían de su tarea. Como último recurso, el ninja de rojo volvió a maldecir.

- ¡HIJOS DE SU CHINGADA MADRE, DÉJENLO IR YA!- estás palabras bastaron para que la puerta cediera y liberara al joven de melena negra, ya libres del frigorífico y a prudente distancia de este, ambos notaron con horror, que la puerta del aparato, mostraba la marca de dos palmas de manos de tamaño adulto, e inexplicablemente, el ser que empujaba la portezuela contra ellos, contaba con seis dedos en cada una de sus extremidades. Ninguno quiso averiguar más al respecto y corrieron con todas sus fuerzas, en ayuda del resto del grupo.

No tardaron nada en llegar a la sala, la distancia que hay entre la sala y la cocina les pareció insignificante por la prisa que llevaban, al encontrarse frente al resto de la familia, vieron con horror, que Leonardo continuaba sobre el maestro Splinter, y que al no poder eliminarlo con la estrangulación, comenzó a golpearle en el rostro, solo algunos de los puñetazos del muchacho, dieron directo en el rostro de su padre, el resto fueron bloqueados por sus pequeños hermanos.

- ¡Leonardo por favor, despierta!- continuaba rogando Donatello.- ¡ ¿Qué no ves lo que estás haciendo?-

- ¡No es Leo, Donny! ¡No es Leo!- aseguraba Miguel Ángel, que a pesar del terror que le daba el momento, seguía sujetando una de las manos de su hermano.

- ¡DETENTE!- gritó Rafael al tiempo que llegaba de frente a su líder y lo derribaba en dirección contraria a donde se encontraba su padre, para someterlo sobre el suelo.- ¡CON UNA CHINGADA, LEONARDO! ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE OCURRE?- lejos de hacer reaccionar al chico de azul, el joven solo se hecho a reír frente a este.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja!- esta carcajada no era para nada la de su hermano, lo que hizo que Rafael soltara a su compañero y le mirara asustado.

- ¿Qui…quien eres?- preguntó con un hilo de voz el segundo hijo.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no ibas a partirme el hocico a patadas? ¿Qué esperas…? Aquí estoy…-

Rafael no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y escuchando, el que estaba frente a él, parecía ser… sonaba igual a la cosa que tomó el cuerpo de su hermano en la casona de la carretera… ¿Cómo olvidar esa voz? ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Acaso la cosa que se apareció a Casey y a ellos en la madrugada es el mismo ente frente a él? para su buena o mala suerte, la respuesta a sus dudas nunca llegó, pues en ese preciso momento, Casey Jones se había retirado su propia cadena y la colocó alrededor del cuello de Leonardo.

- ¡EN EL NOMBRE DE JESUS TE ORDENO, DEJAR ESTE CUERPO, AHORA!- ordenó con todas sus fuerzas el guerrero de negra cabellera, recibiendo un estruendoso y espeluznante alarido por respuesta.

Los muchachos observaban mudos como el cuerpo de su hermano, se retorcía de dolor y luchaba por deshacerse de los objetos benditos que tenía al cuello, el chillido que daba esa cosa dentro del cuerpo del ninja azul, sonaba como una mezcla entre un cerdo, un perro y un toro ¡Todos juntos! algo completamente antinatural ¿Cómo una tortuga puede bramar de esa manera? ¡Es imposible!

- ¡AAARRRGGGHH MALDITOS!- aullaba la criatura.- ¡ ¿QUÍTENMELOS DE ENCIMA?-

Luego de un par de minutos que parecieron horas, la tortuga de bandana azul, cayó al suelo inconsciente al haber perdido la batalla, había maldecido, amenazado y gritado que esa cadena le quemaba el cuello, pero aún así, nadie le retiró las medallas de encima, cuando este ya no se movió, Donatello y Casey, se acercaron para verificar que el muchacho estuviera en buen estado, que fuera nuevamente él, bueno, eso lo sabrían más tarde, por ahora, el chico respiraba y sí, el cuello lo tenía muy lastimado.

- Donatello, hijo ¿Cómo está tú hermano?- preguntaba la vieja rata, con gran parte de su rostro hinchado y el cuello afectado.

- Creo que está estable sensei, pero no sé…-

- ¡Vamonos de aquí! Les digo, ¡Vamonos ahora!- rogaba Mickey ahogado en lágrimas.- Yo ya no aguanto más este lugar, por favor, vamonos.-

- ¡Pero! ¡¿A dónde?- exigía saber Rafael, que ante todos estos sucesos sobrenaturales, comenzaba a perder la calma.- El depa de Casey está igual o peor que el nuestro, no podemos llevarle estos problemas a Abril, no sería justo.-

- ¡NO ME IMPORTA SI ES JUSTO O NO, YA NO QUIERO ESTAS MÁS AQUÍ!- reventó el menor del grupo, pues la presión y los sucesos paranormales, lo tenían al borde de un colapso nervioso.

- Miguel Ángel tiene razón.- agregó Splinter.- Este lugar ya no es saludable para ninguno de nosotros, en especial para ellos.- dijo mirando a Leo recostado sin sentido en el suelo y a Migue buscando protección junto a su padre.- Debemos buscar refugio en otro lugar.- ninguno de los que no fueron mencionados puso objeción alguna, ya que estaban tan cansados y aterrados como el más pequeño del grupo, pero más por necesidad que por valentía, seguían manteniéndose firmes, todo por el bien de la familia. Dando un suspiro de resignación, Rafael dijo…

- De acuerdo, maestro Splinter…recojamos lo más que podamos y larguémonos de este lugar.-

La orden fue llevada a cabo de inmediato, Donatello tomó el disco duro y lo metió dentro de su sudadera, Miguel Ángel ayudó a su padre, Don y Rafael se encargaron de Leonardo, Casey tomó sus cosas, el collar que iba destinado a la tortuga mayor y algo de la ropa que cayó del segundo piso, ni siquiera supo de quien era qué, solo tomó parte del montón que los chicos habían separado y la envolvió dentro de una manta a modo de saco.

Como pudieron salieron con los brazos llenos de mantas, almohadas y ropa, de ninguna manera alguno de ellos volvería por otra cosa a la casa, al llegar al garaje, una pequeña duda los asaltó… ¿Qué auto nos llevamos? El acorazado llamaría mucho la atención y no podrían estacionarlo tanto tiempo fuera del edificio de Abril, por lo que, a pesar del terror que las viejas memorias les llegaban, tomaron de nuevo la pequeña camioneta familiar.

Al abrir el vehiculo, de inmediato acomodaron las mantas y recostaron a Leonardo, las maletas y los bultos volvieron a ocupar el lugar que las primeras en aquel fatídico viaje al campo, como no habían cambiado el encendido del auto, Rafael se fue a buscar los cables que uso su amigo en aquella ocasión, pero para rematar el día de espeluznantes sucesos, las llaves del transporte, las mismas que perdieron en la casa embrujada, colgaban del encendido del aparato.

Rafael estaba asombrado, el color se le fue del rostro y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo ¿De dónde diablos salió eso? El quelonio de ropas rojas reconoció el llavero de control de video juegos que el menor de sus hermanos colgara de las piezas de metal, los primeros días de su regreso, cuando mencionaban todo lo que debían recuperar, Miguel Ángel se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Cómo haría para conseguir otro llavero igual? Ese venía de regalo en una de tantas revistas de tácticas que compraba, ya no había más ejemplares de la misma. Era más que obvio que este hecho contestaba a sus preguntas, sobre la identidad del ente.

El temperamental ninja no sabía que hacer, si decirles a los demás o callarse esto y arrancar fuera del lugar, metido en sus pensamientos estaba, cuando el guerrero de las calles tomó el asiento del copiloto y al ver que Rafa no se movía, le reclamó al tiempo que le daba un codazo.

- ¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué venga esa cosa a empujarnos? ¡Arranca!- el pelinegro no sabía nada del famoso adorno, por lo que no le afectó tanto el hallazgo,

Rafa no dijo nada y encendió el motor para salir lo más rápido posible, Casey iba a preguntar sobre lo que ocurría al notarlo tan ausente, pero el niño le dijo con una seña que luego lo hablarían. Abrigados, aterrados y con algunas de sus pertenencias en bultos, Casey, los muchachos y su padre, viajaron rumbo al apartamento de Abril en busca de ayuda. La vieja camioneta que una vez los sacara de la casa embrujada, ahora los volvía a llevar fuera del alcance de este ser sobrenatural, con el atardecer sobre ellos, la curiosa familia atravesaba las calles de Nueva York, en busca de un lugar seguro para aliviar sus heridas, descansar sus mentes y cuerpos, en busca de un poco de paz.

Fin del capitulo 10.


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola a todos mis queridos Nakamas!

Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo está loca historia, les agradezco a todos los que me acompañan y dejan o no un review, en especial a:

Margui, gracias por tus consejos sobre la depresión, a pesar de todo lo que he leído, no había visto nada sobre la oscuridad, eso seguro que me servirá más adelante, y sobre el hecho de cortarse, lamentablemente todo está conectado, empiezas por una ansiedad, algunos se cortan para controlarse y al no lograrlo, caen en depresión.

Tari Elik. Sheyla Ryddle, Snowlax, Juanis, Yami Horus Drako Angelus, Mireia, , Maryhamatogirl, Stella, Anónimos o no, todos, muchas por sus mensajes, si olvidé a alguno, mil perdones.

Ya me estaba tardando, pero no puedo dejar de disculparme por lo tarde de mis actualizaciones, puedo escribir mil pretextos, pero igual seguiría siendo culpable, lo lamento en verdad, no importa si tengo o no trabajo, haré lo posible por llevar esta historia hasta el final.

Ahora si…que disfruten el show.

Capitulo 11.

El viaje a través de la ciudad se llevó acabo en completo silencio, nadie comentaba nada sobre lo ocurrido en la guarida, tampoco proponían algún otro tema, ninguno tenía ánimos de hablar por culpa del cansancio, los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en la vagoneta, era el ruido del propio vehículo al andar entre los demás coches, el sonido de dientes castañeteando por el frío y las notas de algunas viejas canciones que escapaban de la radio.

Eran más de las diez de la noche y el anfitrión de un noticiero, dio la bienvenida a todos los radioescuchas al programa, comenzaba anunciando una gran helada para los próximos días, algo que nuestros amigos ya habían notado, cerca de las once llegaron al edificio de Abril, como era muy tarde encontraron todo apagado, tanto las ventanas del apartamento como las de la tienda estaban oscuras, no era de extrañarse, el precario clima obligaba a todos a regresar a sus casas temprano, pensaban los muchachos al tiempo que Rafael estacionaba la camioneta en la parte lateral del lugar.

Ya estacionados en el callejón, y con el motor apagado, Don y Migue comenzaron a tomar algunas cosas para correr al interior de la tienda, Splinter acomodaba algunas mantas, mientras que Rafa y Casey, voluntariamente se encargarían de bajar del auto para abrir la puerta. El primero fue Jones, y solo por cortesía, primero tocó a la puerta, pero nadie respondió a su llamado, una y otra vez lo intentó con más fuerza, pero nada. Al ver que a su compañero no le respondían, Rafa se acercó.

¿Qué sucede? ¿No está en casa?-

No lo sé, todo está oscuro, pero creo que escuché ruidos dentro de la tienda.-

Ya no debe tardar en abrirnos, quizás está en el baño o atrás en la bodega.-

Es posible, pero ya toqué varias veces y no me ha dicho nada.-

Bueno, entonces es mi turno.- el chico no se entretuvo en volver a azotar la puerta como su compañero, utilizando una de sus sais como llave, hábilmente abrió la puerta, sin ningún problema.

Ya con la tienda abierta, Casey regresó a la camioneta por el resto de la familia, mientras que Rafael buscaba a su amiga en la planta baja, por el sonido de arrastre, el ninja de rojo supuso que la chica estaba en la bodega moviendo algunas cajas, seguro que llevaba puestos los audífonos y por ello no se percató de que había alguien llamando a su puerta, el lugar estaba totalmente oscuro, cosa que no le gustó a Rafael por la experiencia antes ya vivida, así que de inmediato prendió las luces.

¡Hey Abril, somos nosotros! ¿Dónde estás?- llamó el muchacho, al tiempo que se acercaba al fondo del negocio, pues estaba seguro de haber visto una sombra.- Abril ¿Eres tú?-

Continuaba avanzando y preguntando el guerrero sin obtener respuesta alguna. Al tiempo que un helado presentimiento le recorría todo el cuerpo, de pronto, el sonido de unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse dentro del baño, cosa que desconcertó y aterró al muchacho, no podía ser que…tomando una de sus sais del cinturón y también mucho valor, el chico comenzó a avanzar rumbo al pequeño cuarto, ya frente a la puerta, temblando, tomó la perilla y comenzó a abrirla lentamente…

¡Hey Rafa!- el llamado de Casey le pegó un susto de muerte, pues este estaba a unos centímetros detrás de él.- ¿Qué haces?-

¡Imbécil, no me metas esos sustos!-

¡Uy que sensible! ¿Qué? ¿Siempre vas al baño con eso?- preguntaba burlón Casey al ver el sai en la mano del quelonio.

No estés jodiendo, es que, yo…- el ninja de rojo dirigió la vista al interior del cuarto de baño, este obviamente estaba vacio, al igual que el área de la bodega, definitivamente esto no le estaba gustando.

¡Vamos sonso! Aún faltan muchas cosas por bajar y afuera está haciendo mucho frío.-

Ok.- respondió el quelonio sin hacer énfasis en lo anterior, ya después lo comentaría con ellos.

Ya con todos dentro de la tienda, cerraron la puerta, apagaron las luces y comenzaron a subir a la planta alta, donde se encontraba el apartamento de su amiga humana, el lugar estaba helado, era lógico si lo pensaban, pues habían dejado la puerta abierta por un buen rato, al llegar, vieron que todo estaba apagado, Casey y Don llevaban consigo a Leo, Splinter la maleta de Jones y algunas mantas, Miguel y Rafa dejaron el resto del equipaje a un lado y fueron a tocar a la puerta.

La entrada al hogar de la pelirroja, contaba con una puerta tipo oficina, una de madera con vidrio opaco o blanco, de esos donde se escriben nombres. Ambos hermanos se asomaron por ella y no vieron la silueta de su amiga, al contrario, parecía estar vacío. Por no dejar, el pequeño quelonio dio tres golpes al tablón de la entrada, sin que nadie acudiera a abrirles, luego fue el turno de Rafa, el cual tocó más fuerte que su compañero, en esta ocasión, se alcanzaron a escuchar unos murmullos que no pudieron entender claramente.

Todos a la vez sintieron como eran atravesados por un escalofrío, a estas alturas ya nada podía ser bueno, ya sea con vivos o muertos, la imaginación estaba alterada y pronto se imaginaron a su compañera, metida en serios problemas. De inmediato, Rafael utilizó sus armas y abrió la puerta, nadie salió a su encuentro, ni se escuchaba algún sonido, antes de entrar a buscar a Abril, el ninja de rojo dio una señal al resto de la familia, para que esperaran fuera, acompañado de Miguel Ángel, ambos bien armados, se adentraron en las sombras del apartamento, solo para llevarse una desagradable sorpresa…

¡LÁRGUENSE DE MI CASA!- se escuchó que Abril gritaba, al tiempo que les arrojaba a los dos intrusos, una cubeta de agua salada.

¡AAaahhh!-

¿Queee?- el alboroto en el interior del apartamento, obligó a Splinter y Donatello a asomarse a través de la puerta.

¿Qué está sucediendo?- preguntaba el viejo maestro, en al mismo tiempo que su hijo de bandana morada, encendía la luz.

¡ ¿Chicos…son ustedes?- la luz trajo a la vista de la joven pelirroja, la imagen más maravillosa que hubiera visto en toda su vida…a su familia, empapada de pies a cabeza.

¡MALDITA SEA ABRIL! ¡ ¿QUÉ CARAJOS SE TE METIÓ EN LA CABEZA MUJER?- gritaba Rafael escurriendo y furioso, a lo que Abril ignoró olímpicamente, ya que corrió rápidamente hasta sus brazos.

¡Gracias al cielo, que están aquí conmigo! ¡Gracias al cielo!- agradecía y estrechaba la chica, hecha un mar de lágrimas.

¡¿Eh?-

Ya dentro del apartamento, nuestros amigos se pusieron cómodos, Rafa y Migue cambiaron sus prendas por unas secas, Leonardo descansaba en el nuevo sofá-cama de la sala, Abril más tranquila y en completo silencio, comenzó a preparar chocolate caliente para todos sus invitados, al principio ninguno lo había notado, pero ahora que ya había luz y que estaban instalándose, todos pudieron percatarse del extraño decorado que la joven pelirroja había realizado en las paredes y pisos de su apartamento, todo el lugar lucía igual a la guarida de una pandilla de grafiteros, habían letras, oraciones escritas en todos lados, techo, pisos, ventanas y puertas, obviamente faltaba limpieza y abundaban las velas, cuando su amiga comenzó a repartir las bebidas, los muchachos y su maestro comenzaron a cuestionarla.

Aquí tiene maestro Splinter- ofreció Abril una taza de leche con chocolate, con apenas un hilo de voz.

Sí, Srta. O'neil, muchas gracias.- al estar tan cerca, el viejo roedor pudo percatarse del estado cansado de su pupila, esta se veía demacrada y nerviosa, justo como su hijo Leonardo al comienzo de toda esta pesadilla.

Bueno Abril, dinos.- comenzó Rafa.- ¿Qué carajos está pasando?-

¡Sí!- le siguió Donatello que trapeaba el líquido derramado.- ¿Por qué los bañaste con agua salada?-

¿Salada? ¿Acaso la saboreaste?- le reclamó el menor de los quelonios, pues solo él y Rafa habían sido mojados.

No, lo deduje con solo mirar los granos en la duela.- el quelonio de bandana naranja miró al piso, descubriendo a la vez, varios dibujos también.

¿Y todo eso Abril? ¿Acaso piensas dedicarte al decorado callejero?- quien contestó en su lugar, fue el guerrero de las calles.

Creo que mejor nos dices si… ¿Has comenzado a ser molestada por alguna cosa rara?- la joven lo vio con gran sorpresa, sin saber a ciencia cierta por donde comenzar a relatar su historia, luego de una sonrisa tímida, dijo…

Era de esperarse que a mí también me pasaran cosas raras en casa, digo, después de lo vivido en la carretera, era lógico… ¿Qué cómo comenzó todo? Pues…igual que a ustedes en la guarida, con ruidos raros en la tienda estando vacía, cosas que se pierden y se encuentran en otra parte, etc.-

La chica estaba al tanto de todo lo ocurrido en la casa de las tortugas, de las cosas extrañas y de lo que Leonardo hacía, pues aún asistía a clases con Splinter. Ahora era su turno de contar una historia de fantasmas, con la mirada perdida y una taza humeante en las manos, la joven pelirroja se dispuso a contestar todas las preguntas de sus amigos.

¿Qué es todo eso que escribiste en las paredes?- preguntó primero Donatello.

Antes de contestar, la pelirroja observó sus obras maestras, esta había re-decorado su apartamento con varios versos u oraciones por todas las superficies, además de varios dibujos de cruces de diferentes tamaños que acompañaban cada escritura, en tinta roja, se podían leer diversos versos o salmos que decían lo siguiente…

**Miguel, como el más poderoso de todos los ángeles de Dios, no reprendió a Satanás en su propio poder, sino que dijo "El Señor te reprenda."**

Escrito cerca de la puerta, también había otro que decía… **"Va de retro Satanás". **

En la ventana se leía **"Abrazad siempre el escudo de la Fe, para que podáis apagar con él todos los encendidos dardos del Maligno."**

El siguiente estaba escrito en el techo, sorprendiendo a todos por la habilidad de la chica para escribirlo sin caerse de espaldas y con bonita letra. **"Porque nuestra lucha no es contra la carne y la sangre, sino contra los Principados, contra las Potestades, contra los Dominadores de este mundo tenebroso, contra los Espíritus del Mal que están en las alturas."**

Tanto Splinter como sus acompañantes, estaban asombrados, eran muchos los pasajes para estar leyendo cada uno ¿Qué habría pasado para que Abril hiciera todo esto? Se preguntaban en silencio, el primero en romperlo fue Rafael, que con calma se acercó a su amiga y dijo...

A ver Abril, cuéntanos, con lujo de detalles, que fue lo que te pasó para que convirtieras tú casa en un set, de *Los hermanos Winchester.- sus hermanos y amigo se le quedaron viendo, por la falta de tacto, cosa que al quelonio ni le molestó.

Yo…yo no sé si puedan creer todo lo que me pasó en la tienda, Rafa…esto es muy desquiciado.- decía la chica asustada.

No te preocupes por eso, Abril.- aseguró Donatello.- Ten por seguro que te creeremos, todo lo que nos digas lo creeremos.- el que Donny, su compañero de ciencias afirmara que la tomarían en serio, ayudó a Abril a abrirse y a comenzar a narrar su relato.

Todo comenzó hace dos días, me refiero a los hechos más espeluznantes, pues en fechas anteriores ya se alcanzaban a escuchar diversos ruidos en el edificio, como pasos y movimiento de muebles, sonidos comunes a horas extrañas, yo pensaba que se trataba de los cambios del clima en la madera que la hacían crujir porque esta se hinchaba ante la humedad, tú sabes.- miró a Donatello, quien comprendió de inmediato su teoría.- Pero anteayer, ya que había cerrado la tienda y me preparaba para ir a visitarlos, escuché desde la regadera que algo pesado se había caído en la planta baja, fue tan fuerte el sonido que alcance a escucharlo mientras me estaba lavando el cabello y con la radio de regadera a todo su volumen, fue como si hubiera pasado a mi lado. Esperé unos segundos bajo el agua, decidiendo que hacer, mi primer pensamiento fue que habían entrado a robar el negocio, me arregle rápidamente y bajé a ver de que se trataba, hacía tanto frío que supuse que si habían abierto la puerta y que me estaban vaciando el local.-

¡Vaya que estás loca!- exclamó Casey molesto.- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió bajar? ¿Qué tal si realmente hubieran sido asaltantes? ¡Podrían haberte lastimado!-

¡Pero no fue así!- se defendió la chica.

¡Pero…!- la discusión no llegó a nada gracias a Miguel Ángel, que apoderándose de las galletas reclamó.

Bueno, de eso ya hablaremos más tarde ¿Qué pasó cuando bajaste?-

Pues…no iba a lo tonto como unos creen.- dijo mirando al guerrero de las calles.- Llevé el *Taser conmigo en caso de que me sorprendieran y en la otra mano el celular listo para llamar a la policía.-

¡Uy que gran ayuda!- ironizó Casey, pero la chica lo ignoró y continuó con su historia.

Sabía que por culpa del mal clima, la policía tardaría en llegar, igual mentalicé un plan de acción y decidí bajar con mucho cuidado para ver cuantos eran y así dar mayor información al 911.-

Y ¿No eran ladrones, verdad?- preguntó Rafa con la boca llena de comida.

No…- dijo la joven con la voz quebrada.- Primero vi a un solo hombre, era alto y estaba en las sombras, me daba la espalda, no vi lo que llevaba puesto, solo sé que tenía la cabeza cubierta, por lo que yo deduje, era la capucha de un abrigo o sudadera.-

¿Solo era uno?- preguntó esta vez Splinter.

Al principio eso era lo que yo creía, pero a su alrededor había mucho ruido, digo, se escuchaba que se movían las cosas, como si hubiera más gente con él, pero no los vi, no vi a nadie más.-

¿Y que hiciste entonces?- le siguió Casey.

Pensé en regresar al apartamento y llamar a la policía, pero, en ese preciso momento, como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos, el hombre de negro se giró a donde estaban las escaleras y… ¡Oh por dios!-

¡¿Qué?- preguntó Donny asustado.

¡Tenía los ojos rojos! ese sujeto me estaba viendo y tenía los ojos rojos.-

¡No puede ser cierto!-

¡Lo sé, pero es verdad! ¡Los ojos de esa cosa se iluminaron como carbones al rojo vivo!-

¡ ¿Y qué hiciste?-

Salí corriendo rumbo al apartamento, pegando de gritos, como si me estuvieran arrastrando al infierno.-

¿Y te siguió?-

Peor aún…atravesó el piso…-

¡ ¿Quéee?-

¡Sí! Pude sentir como esa cosa me estaba siguiendo, pero al ver que tan cerca estaba, vi que iba atravesando el piso, digo ¡Atravesó el techo y surgió de entre la duela! Era como si brea o aceite negro de motor, brotara del suelo para formar a esa cosa.-

¿Por qué crees eso?-

¡Porque la cosa viscosa y negra que salía del piso, se fue levantando! Pude ver de nuevo esos ojos rojos al nivel de la duela del pasillo.- casi gritaba Abril con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

¡Por todos los cielos nena! ¿Y qué hiciste?- preguntaba Casey asustado.

¿Que qué hice? Me metí al departamento, cerré con todas mis fuerzas y rece todo lo que me sabía…-

¿Por qué no nos llamaste?- reclamó molesto Rafael.

¡Lo hice!- esto sorprendió a todos.- ¡Lo hice varias veces! Pero nadie contestaba, solo había estática y unas vocecillas, supuse que estaban mal las líneas por culpa del clima, pero si les llamé ese día…les llamé ese día.- afirmaba la chica aún llorando.

Abril… ¿Te hizo daño esa cosa? ¿Se metió a la casa, te lastimó?- cuestionó Donatello en tono serio, a lo que de inmediato todos guardaron silencio y esperaron por una respuesta.

N…no…no, nunca entró al depa, tampoco me ha tocado…- esto tranquilizó mucho a los muchachos, que de inmediato continuaron con más preguntas.

¿Por qué te quedaste sola en casa? ¿Por qué no fuiste al día siguiente con nosotros?- preguntó ahora Rafa.

Por que no pude salir de aquí.- todos se sorprendieron con esto.- Esas cosas no han parado de hacer ruidos en la tienda, cuando decido que me iré a buscarlos, nuevamente comienzan a sonar cristales o a arrastrar muebles en la planta baja, el pasillo está tan oscuro que no me animo a cruzarlo, por lo que no me atreví a salir para no encontrarlos, ya que oscurece, esa sombra se asoma por la ventana de la puerta, araña los pisos como si fuera una rata, quiero decir…- se tambaleó en esto último ante Splinter, este sin sentirse ofendido, sonrió y dijo sorprendiendo a la chica...

No se preocupe Srta. O'neil, entiendo.- agradecida la chica, esperó por más preguntas.

Y ¿Por qué mantienes la casa a oscuras? ¿Por qué no tenías las luces prendidas?- le siguió Mickey.

Porque siempre parpadeaban, digo, cuando titilan, esa cosa hace algo, siempre que las luces van y vienen sé que eso está cerca o va a hacer algo, me ponen muy nerviosa y mejor deje las velas.- explicaba desesperada.

Bueno, el teléfono fijo no funcionó para localizarnos, pero ¿Qué hay de las computadoras y el celular? Digo ¿Podrías haber mandado un mensaje, no?- cansada la joven de cabellos de fuego, contestó a Casey.

Lo intenté también Jones, pero la compu nunca me conectó con ustedes y el celular solo me mostraba esto cada vez que les marcaba.- la chica trajo dos aparatos, el que compró para reponer el perdido en la casona, y el que los chicos le regalaron con forma de caparazón.

Donatello examinó ambos celulares, revisó todas las llamadas que salieron del aparato, pero ninguna de las fechas le decían algo, luego el joven técnico intentó llamar a su compañero de negra melena, para comprobar el estado de los aparatos, pero el celular marcaba a Jones, como inexistente o fuera de la zona a pesar de que el chico estaba en la misma habitación con ellos, pero lo peor estaba aún por ser descubierto, siempre que la señorita O'neil mandaba un texto, la respuesta era la misma, el numero 666 en color rojo.

¡Eso no es cierto!- gritaba Casey al leer sobre el hombro de Donatello.- ¡Esto no puede ser cierto! ¿Saben lo que eso significa?-

Sí…- aseguró Rafa gracias a todas las películas de terror que había visto con Mickey.- Y tampoco me gusta lo que veo.- agregó desde el otro hombro del chico genio.

Yo tampoco podía creerlo.- se unió Abril a la plática un poco más tranquila.- Ese teléfono no puede hacer eso, quiero decir, no tiene para que los números se vean de colores, todo los mensajes se escriben en negro ¿Cómo es eso posible?-

¿Por eso preparaste todo esto, verdad?- preguntó Miguel Ángel, señalando el agua y los mensajes.

Yo…yo no sabía que más hacer, Donny me había contado sobre los pergaminos que había dibujado Leonardo, y mi abuela me enseñó algunas oraciones, pensé que si hacía lo mismo, funcionaría, ya lo del agua, pues, fue como lo que hicimos en ese lugar en la carretera, llené varias ollas y cubetas, las bendije y las dejé cerca para lo que fuera necesario.-

No puedo entenderlo.- comentaba Donatello sobre el tema de las llamadas para la guarida.- ¿Por qué no recibimos ninguno de tus mensajes? Aquí dice que te comunicaste, pero en casa jamás sonó el aparato, no lo entiendo.-

Yo tampoco entendía lo que pasaba, cuando me levantaban la bocina, nadie respondía, solo se escuchaba el sonido del ambiente, como si levantaran el auricular, pero no quisieran contestar.-

Deja probar algo.- para comprobar que el teléfono fijo estuviera en buenas condiciones, el chico de bandana morada, marcó el número de su pizzería favorita, sin problema alguno respondieron.

¡Buenas noches! Pizzería "La bella Italia" ¿Le tomo su orden?- al escuchar que la primera prueba fue un éxito, Donatello colgó para marcar a su casa, esto molestó a su pequeño hermano.

¡Hey, Donny! La pizzería estaba trabajando a pesar del frío, pudiste haber ordenado unas cuantas docenas.- la familia se le quedó viendo.

Tranquilo Miguelón, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer, que ordenar pizza, listo, ya está comunicando.- el ninja de naranja notó que su hermano marcaba el número de la guarida, de inmediato preguntó.

¿Estás llamando a casa? Pero si todos estamos aquí ¿Quién esperas que te responda?- el chico genio dijo sin problema alguno.

Es obvio niño…la contestadora está instalada desde hace mucho tiempo, ella tiene que respondernos.- esto dejó satisfecho al más pequeño.

Para que nadie perdiera ningún detalle del experimento, Donatello encendió el altavoz, en silencio, todos prestaron atención al sonido de espera que marcaba el teléfono, aguardando ansiosos escuchar la grabación, la espera acabó, ahora debía saludar la contestadora de la casa, pero en su lugar se escuchó que alguien había descolgado la bocina, todos se miraron unos a otros, obviamente no había nadie ahí, luego el ruido del ambiente se escuchó en el fondo, parecía haber alguien del otro lado, se alcanzaban a percibir varios chillidos y risas burlonas, como si niños jugaran una broma, luego el silencio, una vez más solo el ambiente, los muchachos no sabían que hacer, Donny pensaba preguntar quien era el que estaba al otro extremo de la bocina, pero, se le adelantaron…

¿Ya van a volver a casa?-

La voz del otro lado del aparato, sonaba gutural e inhumana, parecía más el gruñido de un animal salvaje que fingía hablar como una persona amable, también se percibían varias voces, como si una multitud estuviera instalada en la guarida, el silbar del viento y el grito desgarrador de una mujer, todo en tan poco tiempo.

La velocidad con la que Donatello colgó el teléfono, no fue suficiente para evitar que su familia cayera en la desesperación y la histeria. Abril comenzaba a llorar junto a Miguel Ángel, Rafael y Casey discutían y él, trataba de calmar sus nervios para dar una explicación a lo ocurrido, mientras Splinter guardaba silencio, mudo ante la voz del enemigo, pues era la misma que había salido de los labios de su hijo.

¡ ¿Escucharon eso? ¡ ¿Escucharon eso?- gritaba aterrado Mickey.

¡ ¿Era esa cosa, verdad? ¡ ¿Escucharon todos a esa cosa?- se unía Casey a la histeria colectiva.

¡Está en nuestra casa! ¡ ¿Cómo supo que éramos nosotros los que llamaban?- exigía Rafael una respuesta.

¡ ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡ ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?- preguntaba Abril entre lágrimas.- Yo quería que me llevaran a su casa, ya no quiero estar aquí.-

Pero ya escuchaste lo que hay en la guarida ¿A dónde más quieres ir?- agregó Rafael al escándalo.

Ni pienses en mi depa nena, porque está igual de mal que aquí.- informó Casey a la chica, la cual se vio muy decepcionada.

Entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- rogaba la pelirroja, hasta que Splinter dijo…

Primero tenemos que tranquilizarnos, recuerden que este tipo de energía solo los alimenta.- todos los jóvenes prestaron atención a las palabras del anciano y trataron de relajarse.- Después debemos comenzar a planear que hacer con todo lo que el Sr. Jones y Leonardo consiguieron.- extrañada ante esto último, Abril preguntó.

¿Consiguieron? ¿Qué fue lo que consiguieron?-

Las experiencias de Jones en la iglesia y las de Leonardo con el internet, fueron las siguientes historias a compartir con la señorita O'neil, los muchachos no tardaron mucho en ponerla al tanto, le mostraron los accesorios que Casey consiguió con el sacerdote de la pequeña parroquia y Donatello comenzó a instalar el disco duro en la compu de su amiga para encontrar a la supuesta aliada, la pelirroja estaba sorprendida, analizaba las medallas al tiempo que acompañaba al ninja de bandana morada.

¿Están seguros de que esa tal "Magia negra" será de ayuda?-

¿Tienes una mejor idea?- una mueca por parte de la chica, indicaba que no la tenía.

A estas alturas haré lo que sea, con tal de librarme de todo esto…no entiendo… ¿Cómo es que llegamos a este punto?-

¿A qué te refieres?- preguntaba el chico de morado sin mirarla.

A todo esto… ¿Cómo una sola visita a esa casa, nos puso la vida de cabeza? ¡Somos prisioneros en nuestros propios hogares! ¿Cómo es eso posible?-

Quizás esa mujer nos de algunas respuestas…listo, ya tengo todo instalado, ahora tratemos de contactarla.-

¿No es muy tarde ya? ¿No deberíamos buscarla en horas de oficina? Son más de las dos de la mañana.-

¿En serio quieres esperar hasta mañana?-

…No…contáctala, si no está en línea, quizás puedas dejarle un mensaje.- ordenó la chica completamente decidida.

Los dedos del quelonio tecnológico volaron sobre el teclado, buscando en el internet, todas las direcciones que su hermano consultó desesperado, en poco tiempo, Donatello dio con todas las historias de aparecidos en casas y escuelas que Leo leyó, también con varios artículos sobre el por qué y como de estas presencias, consejos para librarse de ellas y por último, el ofrecimiento de ayuda por parte de la investigadora.

¡Por fin! Ahora la buscaré en el chat.- este ejercicio no tardó mucho, en cuestión de segundos, Donny ya había mandado un mensaje a la famosa Magia negra, pidiéndole hablar sobre el caso que Leonardo, su hermano le había comentado, la respuesta llegó casi de inmediato.

¡Hola ¿Donatello? ¿Dónde está Leonardo? ¿Se encuentra bien?- sonriendo, el chico de bandana morada gritó.

¡Chicos! Ya encontré a magia negra.- de inmediato la familia se instaló cerca del monitor de la compu para estar al tanto de todos los detalles de la plática.

El avatar de la supuesta investigadora, era un gato negro recostado sobre un libro de cuero en el interior de una casa muy vieja, Donny usaba la imagen de una computadora encendida, cuando todos se acercaron, las indicaciones y preguntas comenzaron a llover sobre la tecno-tortuga.

¿Ya le contaste sobre lo que está pasando?- inició Rafael.

No.-

¿Cómo sabes que es una persona seria?- le siguió Abril.

No lo sé, le haremos algunas preguntas y a ver como responde.- sugería el chico genio a todos.

Creí que hablaríamos con una dama.-

Todos usan diversas imágenes en el Messenger, sensei.-

Entonces ¿Cómo sabes que sí es una dama?- insistía el roedor.

Creo que ahora eso es lo de menos.- se unió Miguel Ángel a la charla.- Mejor comienza a pedir explicaciones.-

¡Hola! ¿Siguen ahí?- Magia negra preguntaba.- ¡Hola!-

¡Hola! Disculpa, es que tengo a toda la familia reunida detrás de mi, me estaban dando indicaciones.- contestaba Donatello.- Creo que mi hermano te ha contado un poco, sobre nuestra experiencia en la casa de la carretera.-

Sí, y desde entonces, no volvió a contactarme ¿Se encuentra bien? Me contó que se le había presentado una aparición de cuerpo entero en el baño ¿Se ha puesto peor la situación?- estos términos intrigaron a todos y a la vez, les dio un poco de confianza en esta persona, tal parecía que sabía del tema.

¿Por dónde empiezo a contarte?-

Donatello comenzó a relatarle toda la historia del viaje en carretera, el tiempo y lo ocurrido dentro de la casona, la huida, las experiencias vividas en la casa de Nueva York, o sea la guarida, lo que sus amigos también experimentaron en sus propios departamentos y por último, lo ocurrido con Leonardo, el ataque a Splinter y el que este ser contestara la bocina, fácil se llevó más de una hora frente al teclado, claro, sin entrar en detalles reveladores sobre su aspecto, origen, vivienda y estilo de vida.

Hasta ahora es todo, no sabemos el por qué esta cosa nos persigue, no podemos seguir escapando, todos estamos muy alterados, Leonardo agredió a su padre, mi amigo Casey ya lo exorcizó dos veces, mi amiga Abril fue prisionera en su propio departamento, mis hermanos, mi padre, Casey y yo hemos abandonado nuestros hogares, y parece que nada va a mejorar ¿Qué estamos haciendo mal? ¿Cómo podemos librarnos de esa cosa? ¿Qué le hicimos para que nos moleste de esa manera?-

¡Vaya que están en un verdadero lio!- comenzó escribiendo la investigadora.- No es que ustedes hubieran hecho algo malo, es solo que estuvieron en el lugar y la hora equivocadas, desgraciadamente, están pagando por los errores de otros.-

¿A qué te refieres? ¿De quienes?-

De todos los que se han metido a esa casa a jugar con lo extraño, cuando Leonardo me contó su historia, cuando mencionó lo de "La casa embrujada" en las afueras, no podía creer a cual se refería, ese lugar en la carretera es un punto muy fuerte de investigación paranormal, la casa y el terreno tienen mucha historia, muchos de los que nos dedicamos a lo sobrenatural, estamos de acuerdo en que ahí hay un enorme portal, el cual nunca ha sido cerrado y por el que pueden entrar a nuestra dimensión, un sinfín de criaturas del bajo astral.- ya que hablaban de portales y dimensiones, un tema en el que Donatello podría sentirse cómodo, preguntó.

¿Cómo se abrieron esos portales? ¿De qué dimensiones estamos hablando? ¿Podemos cerrarlas con algo?-

Trataré de darme a entender, lo pondré de la manera más simple, pues al hablar de dimensiones, jamás acabaríamos.- comenzó Magia negra.- Imagina que nuestro mundo está dividido en tres niveles, nosotros vivimos en el del centro, sobre nosotros está el alto astral, donde podemos ubicar a dios, los ángeles y demás espíritus de energía positiva, debajo de nosotros…-

Se encuentra el bajo astral.- respondió por lógica Donatello.

¡Exacto! Ahí se encuentran los demonios y todas sus jerarquías, ahora ¿Cómo abrimos las puertas para estás entidades? Por medio de la energía, enfocada en rituales y "Juegos" ¿A qué me refiero? A prácticas como las misas, oraciones, rituales y conjuros, depende siempre de uno, a quien estamos llamando, si lees algún libro de oraciones como la biblia o el Corán, entonces invocas deidades del alto astral, pero si juegas a la Ouija o invocas con magia a entidades oscuras…-

Obviamente se te presentaran las del bajo astral.- completó Donatello.

Así es.- este punto ya había sido comprendido, pues incluso Splinter había abierto portales en el pasado, para competir en el domo de batallas.

Bueno, pero… ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros con todo esto? Ninguno jugó nada en esa casa ni mucho menos ¿Por qué nos están molestando como si fuéramos los que les llamamos? ¿Por qué nos persiguen y se apoderan del cuerpo de mi hermano?-

No es que ustedes hayan o no jugado a algo.- comenzó explicando.- Es el hecho de que estos portales estén abiertos, para que toda una casa o zona esté embrujada, si el que los abrió no despide a la entidad y cierra la sesión, entonces, estas criaturas se quedan en el lugar.-

Bien, entonces ¿Por qué nos están molestando?-

Por que se presentaron en sus terrenos y están vivos, me refiero, a que están llenos de energía, de emociones tanto negativas como positivas, de todo aquello de lo que ellos se alimentan, al entrar en su espacio, encontraron en ustedes una fuente rica de alimento, es por ello que los persiguen.-

¿Entonces es cierto eso de que estando asustados o nerviosos los alimentas?-

Así es, ya sea asustado, peleando, maldiciendo a los tuyos, enfocándote solo en los conflictos, es de eso que ellos se nutren, es por ello que se dedican a crear más caos entre los miembros de la misma familia, son de los problemas de los que se benefician.-

Ok, comprendo, pero ¿Por qué se adueñaron del cuerpo de Leonardo y no de ningún otro?- preguntó Donatello en nombre de otro de sus hermanos.

Existen muchas razones para que una persona sufra de posesión, una: Es que su cuerpo y mente se encuentren en un punto muy alto o muy bajo de energía espiritual, si el individuo en cuestión posee mucha luz, está llamará la atención de los seres espirituales a su alrededor, de estos casos nacen los médiums, si la persona está en un bajo nivel debido a una enfermedad o depresión, entonces los descarnados buscaran apoderarse de su cuerpo, gracias a su falta de defensas.- las palabras de la persona al otro lado del teclado, comenzaba a aclarar algunas dudas a nuestros amigos.

Y ¿Cuáles son las otras?- pidió Casey a Donny que preguntara.

Otra es que alguien le haga un trabajo a esa persona, que alguien invoque a un ente o pague a un brujo, para que le haga un daño en específico, también cuenta el encontrarse en un lugar embrujado, el jugar con la Ouija, el llamar a entidades y hacer tratos a cambio de beneficios, etc.-

Los muchachos comenzaban a entender como había iniciado todo esto, parecía que sin proponérselo, hicieron todo lo que no debían hacer y por ello estaban pagando por algo que ninguno había pedido, todos entraron peleando a la casa, la famosa casa embrujada, con un enfermo física y espiritualmente, continuaron luchando entre ellos en casa y ahora trataban de escapar de una entidad bien alimentada. Ya con esa parte de las dudas prácticamente resueltas, ahora debían enfocarse en como librarse de ellas.

Ya creo estar entendiendo, pero, ahora ¿Cómo nos libramos de todos los fantasmas que nos están persiguiendo? ¿Cómo hacemos que dejen a Leonardo en paz? ¿Cómo hacemos para que ya no nos persigan?-

¿Fantasmas? Disculpa pero…yo nunca dije que los estuviera persiguiendo un fantasma…-

¿Eh?-

Un fantasma es una entidad que solo puede permanecer atado a un lugar u objeto en especifico, ellos no se alimentan de las energías, ellos pueden verse solo en contadas ocasiones y si todo en el ambiente se presta para ello.-

¿Entonces?-

Lo que a ustedes los acosa es un demonio.-

¿Un demonio?-

¡ ¿Un demonio?- gritaron los que estaban detrás de Donatello al leer la pantalla y al igual que ellos, el chico de morado también preguntó.

¿Un demonio…pero cómo?-

Así es.- continuó escribiendo Magia negra.- Solo los demonios son capaces de perseguir a una persona o familia completa, tomar posesión de un cuerpo y manifestarse de manera violenta.-

En…entonces ¿Cómo podemos deshacernos de ese demonio?- tecleó la pregunta Donatello, temblando ante tan terrible problema.

No es tan simple…se requiere de mucho esfuerzo, reunir a varios especialistas y lo más importante…realizar un exorcismo.-

¡ ¿UN EXORCISMO?- volvieron a exclamar sorprendidos los muchachos y demás familia detrás de Donny.

Pero…mi hermano ya no está poseído, no veo la necesidad de hacer todo eso, creo que con solo unas oraciones que hagamos y unas velas, podríamos…-

No creo que todo esto se calme solo con velas y oraciones, necesitan mas que eso, el exorcismo no solo es para tu hermano, es para toda la familia, todos necesitan ser purificados, esa cosa está pegada a todos ustedes, ya se les apareció por separado, el que solo Leonardo esté poseído, es por alguna causa en especial que no me han contado, pero todos necesitan ser limpiados.-

Así que…todos necesitamos un exorcismo…-

Así es.-

Fin del capitulo 11.

*Taser.- pistola de carga eléctrica, utilizada por la policía para inmovilizar al delincuente y también se venden para defensa personal, al dispararla, esta lanza dos cables que se enganchan en la ropa del atacante y proyecta una fuerte descarga, la suficiente para inmovilizarlo y dar tiempo de huir.

*Los hermanos Winchester.- supongo que muchos han visto o escuchado de esta fantástica serie llamada "Supernatural." En caso de no a verla visto, trata de dos hermanos caza fantasmas, vampiros y demonios que viajan por todo el país, usan armas y conjuros pintados en la pared.


	12. Chapter 12

¡Hola a todos mis queridos Nakamas!

Por fin he terminado otro capitulo, espero que les guste, aún tocamos temas que creíamos ya resueltos, pero gracias a nuevas investigaciones, he tenido que volver a tocarlos. Gracias a todos los que continúan conmigo en esta loca aventura, trataré de mantenerlos entretenidos, ojalá les guste este nuevo número en pocas palabras…

Que empiece la función…

Capitulo 12.

Toda la familia Hamato estaba completamente aturdida ante la palabra "Exorcismo," pues esta creaba un sinfín de imágenes espeluznantes en sus cabezas, gracias a cierta película de Hollywood. Realmente no comprendían el porqué de este ritual en específico ¿Qué necesidad tenían todos de hacerse algo como eso? Quizás Leonardo por haber sido poseído, pero ¿Y los demás, por qué? Había muchas preguntas que hacer al respecto y Donatello no se guardaría ninguna de ellas.

Disculpe, pero…- escribía en la pantalla.- Ninguno de nosotros está de acuerdo con eso de hacerse un exorcismo, nos parece innecesario y...-

¿Innecesario?- interrumpió Magia negra a Donny.

¡Sí! Digo, ninguno de nosotros ha sido poseído por esa cosa, bueno, Leonardo sí, pero él ya está fuera de peligro, quiero decir, ya no se ve extraño, ni habla raro, creemos que debemos enfocarnos en eliminar a ese ente y no perder el tiempo en…- el chico de bandana morada ya no pudo continuar explicando sus razones, pues fue interrumpido bruscamente por la experta.

Discúlpame a mí ahora, pero creo que se están confundiendo.-

¿Eh?-

Entiendo que la palabra "Exorcismo" impresiona mucho y le tengan miedo, pero no siempre es como el cine lo pinta, un exorcismo ayuda precisamente a expulsar a los malos espíritus de lugares, objetos y personas, muchas culturas lo practican como una especie de purificación, no los vamos a atar a una cama ni nada por el estilo, solo queremos alejar a estas entidades malignas de ustedes.-

Entonces...- preguntó Don, confundido.- ¿Lo que usted quiere hacernos es una limpia?-

¡Exacto! Debemos limpiar tanto la casa, como sus propios cuerpos y energías, además, eso de que tú hermano haya sido poseído dos veces y según ustedes ya esté fuera de peligro, no es tan sencillo como creen.-

¿A qué se refiere?-

A que esas cosas no se van tan fácilmente, no deben confiarse ante estas presencias, no cualquiera puede realizar un exorcismo, incluso la misma iglesia católica tiene que asignar a alguien especializado para realizar el ritual, ya que no cualquier sacerdote está capacitado para hacerlo.-

Pero Casey ha logrado sacar al espíritu de ese monstruo dos veces ¿Por qué no…?-

¡Porque no es tan simple! Chico, no te dejes llevar por la fantasía…si hubiera tenido total éxito la primera vez que lo exorcizó en la casona, no habría tenido necesidad de una segunda vez.- las palabras de la mujer, de alguna manera tenían sentido, pero Donny seguía negándose a aceptar su ayuda por obvias razones, al no obtener la respuesta deseada por parte del muchacho, Magia negra insistió.

Tu amigo Casey tuvo suerte ahuyentando a esa cosa, pero ten por seguro que los seguirá molestando hasta que lo destierren definitivamente, deben obtener ayuda de un experto para expulsarlo correctamente antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- esto asustó a nuestros amigos, los cuales seguían de pie detrás de Donny, leyendo las líneas en la pantalla.- Necesitan restarle poder al ente, con las limpias y rituales de nuestros expertos, además del apoyo psicológico y médico que podemos brindarles.-

¿Apoyo psicológico y médico? ¿Para qué?-

Para que puedan sobre llevar lo vivido de manera psicológica y física, debemos protegerlos en todos los aspectos, esto les ayudará para que su vida no sea afectada, más de lo que ya ha sido, además, tengo entendido que tu hermano Leonardo no se encontraba bien de salud ¿De qué está enfermo exactamente? ¿Cómo se encuentra físicamente? ¿Come y duerme bien? Conozco un médico general que podría consultarle sin costo alguno.- estás preguntas extrañaron a todos.

Debo admitir que la oferta es muy tentadora, pero… ¿Es importante? ¿Tiene que ver con deshacernos de esa cosa?-

¡Claro que sí! Ya lo había mencionado al principio de nuestra charla, el miedo que generan alimenta a estos entes y las personas enfermas son las que más corren peligro de ser poseídas, además, cuando contacté a tu hermano, él me dijo que estaba indispuesto en la primera posesión, y ahora me cuentas que ya sufrió la segunda, quiero saber que es lo que tiene exactamente ¿Por qué no ha mejorado?- esto parecía coherente y a pesar de no desear intimar tanto, Donatello comenzó a confiar más datos.

Pues…desgraciadamente su salud no ha mejorado nada, él sufre de depresión desde hace…años, y el día de la casa en la carretera, había contraído un fuerte resfriado, la gripe ya pasó, pero el tratamiento contra su problema anímico aún no hace efecto.- confesó apenado.

¡Oh, vaya! Ahora comprendo mejor lo que está ocurriendo.- agregaba la experta paranormal.- Ya me parecía que ser poseído dos veces, era demasiado para una simple gripe ¿Qué tipo de depresión le han detectado a tu hermano? ¿Qué medicamentos toma?- una vez más la familia y amigos estaban extrañados ante la insistencia del tema, en especial Splinter, pues no comprendía del todo lo que estaban conversando.

¿De qué están hablando con esa señora?- exigía saber el sensei.

Sabes bien de qué estamos hablando.- replicó primero Rafael, molesto.- En aquella ocasión, tú lo llamaste "Pruebas de carácter".- el viejo roedor quería continuar el tema, pero el sonido del teclado por parte de su tercer hijo, llamó su atención.

¿Es importante el tipo de depresión y su medicamento?-

No exactamente, solo insisto en que necesitamos cerrar todas las fuentes de alimentación que tiene esta presencia, para debilitarla y poder mandarla de regreso a su mundo, ahora que me dices que tu hermano sufre de depresión, me interesa saber como está su estado de salud y si el medicamento no está actuando rápidamente, entonces consultar a un segundo psicólogo, tal vez el primero no le recetó correctamente y podamos ayudarles en algo.-

¿Podría hablar con el psicólogo por internet?-

Pues…si deseas comenzar a consultarlo en busca de una segunda opinión, no hay problema, pero si desean que lleve el caso de Leonardo, es obvio que debe tratarlo en persona.- la oportunidad de hablar con un psicólogo profesional, no iba a ser rechazada por nada en el mundo, pensaba Donny, incluso también lo vieron así sus hermanos, ya no solo por deshacerse del ente, sino también, por ver mejor a su compañero, que llevara su caso sería genial, pero imposible a la vez.

Bueno pues….- comenzó a narrar Donny.- Primero empezó con distimia y ahora se ha convertido en una depresión severa, ha tomado prozac cerca de un mes y no hemos visto ninguna mejora, al contrario, cuando estábamos en casa, se mantenía encerrado en su habitación, prefería estar aislado de toda la familia y francamente no sé como vaya a tomar el hecho de que estemos fuera de nuestro hogar, ahora que despierte.- Splinter trataba de llevar el ritmo de la conversación, pero seguía sin comprender.

¿Alguien puede decirme de qué están hablando? ¿Qué es eso de que Leonardo está tomando medicamentos desde hace un mes?-

Ya te lo dije, todos tratamos de hacerte entender hace tiempo, pero dijiste que Leonardo estaba pasando por los mismos obstáculos, que todos los del clan tenían que superar para ser el jefe de la familia.- volvió a reclamar el ninja de rojo con voz severa, haciendo que el viejo roedor guardará silencio y recordara a la vez, el momento que Rafael estaba citando, el instante en que descubrió que su primogénito se cortaba a sí mismo y la forma en la que él había reaccionado ante la noticia, la sensación final no fue nada agradable.

Entonces, en un mes de tratamiento, en lugar de mejorar, se aisló, eso no suena bien.- continuaba la conversación en la computadora.- Creo que es preferible que hablen ya con nuestro psicólogo, está es su dirección para que conversen, si lo deseas, lo pondré al tanto para que te espere.-

¡Claro! En verdad te lo agradezco.- agregaba sinceramente el niño genio, esperanzado en terminar así con el problema de Leo.

Bien, ya avanzamos con el primer punto para resolver su problema, ahora el siguiente, debemos ponernos de acuerdo para comenzar a recolectar toda la evidencia necesaria, dame la dirección de tu domicilio, para que podamos visitarlos lo antes posible.- todos gritaron detrás de Donatello al leer esto.

¡ ¿Queeee?-

¡ ¿Quiere venir?-

¿Visitarnos? ¿Para qué?- preguntó también la tecno-tortuga en la pantalla.

¿Cómo que para qué? Para comenzar a grabar las pruebas en audio y video, serán necesarias en caso de solicitar la ayuda del Vaticano.-

¡¿El Vaticano?- se volvió a escuchar a espaldas de Donatello.

¡¿Para qué quiere llamar al Vaticano?- preguntó Migue con total sorpresa.

¡¿Qué diablos le pasa a esa tipa?- le seguía exasperado Rafa.- Aún no decidimos nada y esta ya quiere llamar al papa.-

Mejor que llame a Spielberg.- sugirió burlonamente Casey.- A ver si nos hace una película.-

Donatello…- interrumpió las bromas Splinter.- Creo que es hora de deshacerte de esa señora.-

Sí.- le siguió Rafael.- No podemos recibirlos en casa.-

Supongo.- agregó dudoso Donny.- pero ¿Quizás Abril y Casey los quieran?- preguntó el muchacho, volviendo el centro de atención a sus amigos.

¡Yo no los quiero si ustedes no van a recibir ayuda!- contestó Casey seguro.

Ni yo.- le siguió Abril a pesar de estar cansada de sus espectrales huéspedes.- De todas formas, no creo que sirviera de mucho limpiar solo a dos de nosotros.- con estos puntos aclarados, Donny se dirigió de nuevo al teclado, pero antes, el menor le pidió…

¡Donny!-

¿Mmm?-

Trata de sacarle toda la ayuda posible.- recomendó Mickey.

Pero nada que tenga que ver con visitarnos.- finalizó Rafa apoyando a su compañero.- Solo información, recetas, cosas que podamos hacer nosotros mismos.- Donny de inmediato atendió.

Eh… ¿Disculpa?- llamó Don a Magia Negra.- Agradezco enormemente la ayuda ofrecida, en especial con lo del psicólogo, pero aún no estamos seguros con eso del exorcismo y el Vaticano, quizás si me permitieras hablarlo con el resto de la familia...-

¿Pero…?- quería objetar la experta, pero Donny continuó.

Lo que pasa es que, somos muchos los involucrados en esto, no puedo decidirlo yo solo ahora, tengo que hablarlo con todos los que estuvimos presentes en esa casa.-

Mmm, comprendo, entonces… ¿Cuando podrías decirme lo que decidieron? La verdad, no les recomiendo esperar mucho tiempo.- aconsejó la mujer, totalmente en contra de la decisión de Donatello.

Hablaré con ellos lo antes posible, pero por ahora, me gustaría que me diera la información necesaria para poder defendernos de esa cosa.- resignada, la mujer al otro lado del teclado, escribió…

De acuerdo, no te negaré que estoy en contra de tu decisión.- confesaba.- Pero tampoco voy a obligarlos a recibirnos en su casa, cuando estén listos, no duden en avisar... Bien, hay muchas cosas que les pueden ayudar contra esas entidades malignas. Primero: comiencen a cambiar de actitud, hablen sobre sus problemas y resuélvanlos de manera tranquila, no peleen, no creen más energía negativa. Segundo: sé que es difícil esto, pero, tomen con calma todo lo que pasé en su casa, no se alteren ni crean todo lo que eso les diga, un demonio es como una batería de carga negativa, da potencia a todo lo malo que les rodea, por ejemplo: si tienes un pequeño mal entendido con alguien en tú familia, la presencia de esta cosa la convertirá en una guerra, una gripe en pulmonía y una tristeza en una depresión.- esto preocupó a todos los que leían la pantalla, pues significaba que cualquier situación podría ser una grave amenaza para ellos.

Entiendo ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer contra eso?-

Bien. Tercero: manténganse firmes en sus creencias religiosas, ignoren los gritos y demás llamadas de atención de esos seres, cuando los agreda o intente atemorizarlos, expúlsenlo en nombre de dios y de su hijo o con las creencias que ustedes profesan, yo recomiendo los primeros, porque a mí me han funcionado. Cuatro: nunca lo reten, ni lo invoquen, porque se las va a cobrar caro, ya vieron lo que pasó en su casa ¿Sabes a qué me refiero? Tú hermano lo retó y se metió de nuevo en el cuerpo de Leonardo, la próxima vez puede ser peor. Cinco: recen y escuchen música sacra, de la religión que profesen, lo importante es la energía positiva, que esta crea, abran y lean la biblia, en especial en los salmos 40, 91 y 120, los cuales son para protección y exorcismo, bueno, como ya he dicho, las recomendaciones católicas son porque a nosotros nos han funcionado, si ustedes tienen otras deidades, confíen en ellas.- tanto Donny como toda la familia, tomaba apuntes, mientras Magia negra continuaba...

Procuren mantener la armonía en su hogar y no bajen la guardia, el que lo ignoren y poco a poco esto vaya calmándose, no significa que lo hayan derrotado, no se confíen, en los diversos casos que hemos participado, hemos visto que estas entidades se apartan por uno o dos meses, para luego regresar con todas sus fuerzas, así que mediten sobre mi ofrecimiento.-

Ok, de acuerdo.-

Cuando nos necesiten, búsquenme en la red, siempre estoy en el chat, aconsejando a otras personas, suerte, mi equipo y yo los tendremos presentes en nuestras oraciones.-

Muchas gracias amiga, nos mantendremos en contacto.- aseguró Donatello.

Hasta luego.- aquí terminó la conversación con una nueva amiga.

Todos guardaron silencio mientras Don dejaba en suspensión la computadora, cada uno continuaba meditando en las palabras que la tal Magia negra les había escrito, cada uno absorto en sus recomendaciones, el chico de morado iba a tomar la palabra para hacer algunas preguntas, cuando el sonido de un viejo teclado comenzó a inundar el ambiente, impidiéndoles tocar el tema, intrigados por la procedencia de la extraña melodía, todos buscaron en Abril una explicación.

Nena ¿Qué es eso?-

¡Ay no! ¡Ay no! ¡Otra vez no!-

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ahora Mickey.

¡Es esa cosa! Hace más de seis meses, que una familia me entregó un viejo piano, era de un bisabuelo o algo parecido, en fin, desde hace dos días, siempre, a las cuatro de la mañana, comienza a tocar esa melodía.- las notas musicales continuaban sonando de manera lenta y tétrica, como si el interprete no hubiera movido sus dedos por años.

¡Ay, ya me tiene cansada!- exclamó estresada la pelirroja.- ¡Si tan solo se callara! ¡Me pone enferma!-

No presten atención a eso.- pidió Splinter de manera amable.- Eso fue lo que nos dijo esa dama.- de pronto, así como empezó, el sonido del teclado cesó por completo.

¡Vaya! No duró mucho.- reconoció Casey.

Así ha sido desde hace dos días, pero lo poco que dura me pone muy nerviosa.-

Y ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Donny, igual de nervioso por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Pues, ya es muy tarde, lo mejor será que tratemos de dormir un rato, mañana hay mucho que hacer.- continuó opinando Splinter.

¿Qué vamos a hacer mañana sensei?- se escuchó decir a Miguel Ángel, que estaba bien pegado a su segundo hermano, el cual lo miraba molesto, por la cercanía.

Pues… hay mucho que hablar y resolver, debemos entrar en armonía como familia, también hay que limpiar este lugar.-

Además de buscar ayuda con eso de la limpieza espiritual.- agregó Casey a la lista de Splinter.- De alguna manera debemos expulsar a esa cosa de nuestras vidas.-

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, como ya era muy tarde y realmente estaban cansados, poco a poco comenzaron a arreglar las sabanas y colchonetas, a un lado del sofá donde descansaba Leo, al poco rato, todos se encontraban recostados tratando de conciliar el sueño. Splinter tomó asiento en el sillón pequeño, así como lo había hecho la primera vez que se hospedaron con Abril, los muchachos en el suelo junto a sus amigos humanos, ninguno quiso dormir con Leonardo para no incomodarlo.

A los pocos minutos de estar recostados, cuando el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de cada uno de ellos, el infierno se desató en el edificio, como bien había dicho Abril al principio, las lámparas eléctricas comenzaron a parpadear y a zumbar, alarmando a los muchachos, luego alcanzaron a escuchar, que alguien subía corriendo hacía el apartamento, por las escaleras de madera que llevaban a la tienda, en total silencio, cada uno de nuestros amigos sacó su arma, preparándose para lo peor, pues escucharon que el extraño visitante se detuvo frente a la puerta del apartamento y comenzó a mover la perilla de manera violenta, lo sorprendente de todo esto, era que el cristal a mitad de la puerta, no reflejaba a nadie de pie frente a esta.

Esa no fue la única experiencia aterradora de la noche, a los diez minutos del incidente de la puerta, se escucharon varias voces en la planta baja del edificio, parecía haber una reunión numerosa en la tienda, a los quince minutos de eso, cuando el cansancio parecía vencer a algunos de nuevo, el ruido de arañazos debajo de la duela, los sacó de golpe de sus improvisadas camas, pues lo que sea que estaba rasguñando el techo del primer piso, lo estaba haciendo directamente debajo de las almohadas de los humanos y quelonios por igual.

¡Ya no aguanto esto!- reclamó asustado Miguel Ángel, luego de haber saltado de su cama.- Las voces, los pasos y el ruido bajo el piso ¡Sonaba como si una enorme rata se abriera camino!- el chico interrumpió sus quejas, al caer en la cuenta de sus palabras, luego buscó a su padre para disculparse por el comentario, mismo que no molestó al viejo roedor, luego Rafa dijo estando también de pie…

Yo también la estoy pasando mal, pero no sirve de nada quejarse.-

Estoy de acuerdo con Rafa.- agregó Donny, levantándose de su improvisada cama.- Así que, mejor aprovecho el tiempo que no voy a dormir, y me voy a conversar con el psicólogo en internet.- los jóvenes en el departamento veían con buenos ojos esta decisión, menos Splinter…

Donatello… ¿No crees que es muy tarde para hablar con ese hombre? Deberías tratar de descansar.-

No creo poder dormir con esa cosa rondando constantemente sensei, me pone nervioso estar cazando sombras y descifrar ruidos extraños, mejor aprovecho el tiempo para mejorar el tratamiento de Leo, porque créame, en verdad que lo necesita.- dicho esto, la tecno-tortuga comenzó a navegar en la red, en busca del médico, mientras comenzaba a escribir en el teclado, volvió a escucharse que rompían cristales en la tienda de Abril.

¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Ya no resisto más!- anunció asustada y muy nerviosa la pelirroja.- Como me gustaría irme de esta casa ahora mismo.-

¿Y a dónde irías?- preguntó Casey mientras reacomodaba sus sabanas.- ¿A un hotel?-

¿Por qué no? Los invito a uno.- ofrecía la chica amablemente, con tal de que la sacaran de ahí.

¡Claro!- respondió Rafael.- Te deseo suerte para encontrar uno abierto a estas horas y con este clima.-

Y también para que las carreteras estén abiertas.- agregó Casey a la lista de obstáculos. Ante tantos problemas para salir de ahí, a la pobre chica solo le quedó el llanto para desahogarse.

¡Oh no!- exclamó Rafa.

¿Ves lo que has hecho?- reclamó Casey a su compañero.

Abril, yo no quise…- inició el ninja de rojo a disculparse, pero luego fue suplido por su hermano menor.

Vamos Abril, tranquilízate, ya pronto va a amanecer y todo se verá mejor.- el chico dijo esto con una leve sonrisa, pues no podía ocultar que también tenía mucho miedo, la pelirroja devolvió la sonrisa agradeciendo el esfuerzo del pequeño quelonio y trató de calmarse.

Al ver que no podían descansar a causa de los extraños ruidos, cada uno decidió hacer alguna otra cosa para tratar de distraerse, Splinter deseaba iniciar la tan necesaria conversación con sus hijos, pero no se atrevía a proponerlo, quizás, cuando amaneciera, se aventuraría a plantearlo, por suerte para él, el tiempo parecía avanzar lento, desgraciadamente los demás no pensaban lo mismo, habrían dado lo que sea para que el tiempo volara, pues los nervios permitían a nuestros amigos, escuchar todo tipo de cosas raras, ya no solo dentro, sino también fuera del edificio, parecía que había alguien muy pesado caminando sobre el tejado, acompañado de algo con largas uñas, que se entretenía arañando las ventanas desde fuera de estas, obligando a todos los presentes a frenar sus actividades y a prestar atención cada vez que comenzaba algún sonido anormal, definitivamente, por más que lo desearan, no pasarían la noche en paz. Las horas pasaron…

Hacía mucho frío, Leonardo corría con todas sus fuerzas, para escapar de un viejo edificio, que se encontraba al centro de un enorme jardín, el lugar estaba totalmente oscuro y cubierto de nieve, igual no hacía falta la luz, el joven de bandana azul, sabía que el ser que invadió su hogar lo estaba alcanzando, podía escucharlo cerca, sus garras arañaban las planchas de concreto en el suelo, su ropa, esa tela negra que lo cubría de pies a cabeza, le ayudaba a confundirse en la oscuridad, lo único que podía ver de él, eran esos horribles y brillantes ojos rojos que no lo perdían de vista.

De pronto pudo vislumbrar una tenue iluminación que provenía de la salida del enorme patio, la reja que limitaba la zona estaba cerca de él, Leo corrió con más fuerza para tratar de alcanzarla, deseaba volver a casa, la risa de una mujer rompió el silencio para tratar de paralizarlo, sonaba igual a una bruja de cuento, estridente e histérica, Leonardo sentía las piernas entumecidas, el chico estaba temblando por culpa del miedo y el frío, sentía que no iba a lograrlo, pero no fue así, sus manos consiguieron aferrarse a la reja que por suerte no estaba cerrada y comenzó a separar sus puertas para huir, debía volver a correr, más rápido que antes, debía escapar de ese monstruo, pero falló miserablemente.

¡Aarrgghh!-

El joven quelonio soltó un grito de dolor, al sentir como los largos y afilados dedos de esa criatura se clavaban en sus pantorrillas, estas comenzaron a jalarle, el chico trató de resistirse, pero no tuvo la fuerza suficiente, para evitar ser derribado, ya en el suelo, pudo sentir como ese ser comenzaba a arrastrarlo hacía donde este se encontraba, el niño no pudo evitar dejar escapar otro grito, debido al daño que las garras del ente causaban al ir subiendo sus piernas y desgarrar su piel, la angustia y la desesperación que invadían al muchacho eran indescriptibles, "¡Déjame!" exigía Leo sin soltarse de la reja, de su esfuerzo por escapar se burlaban, cientos o quizás miles de seres en la oscuridad, el niño no sabía exactamente que eran, solo podía escuchar las carcajadas que soltaban, al verlo luchar por su alma "¡Déjame!"

Leonardo continuaba aferrado a los barrotes, sin poder soltarse para defenderse, de hacerlo, correría el riesgo de ser capturado, "¡Tú serás el siguiente!" se escuchó como un gruñido detrás de él "¡Déjame ir!" ordenaba el guerrero, sin conseguir su libertad "¡Serás mío!" respondieron desde la profundidad del terreno con voz sepulcral, el ninja de ropas azules poco a poco iba perdiendo la fuerza en sus brazos, pronto sería capturado, desafortunadamente la amenaza se cumplió al siguiente tirón que dieron de sus extremidades, Leo perdió por completo la pieza de metal que formaba parte de la puerta y comenzó a ser remolcado a la oscuridad "¡Nooo!" gritó desgarrándose la garganta, mientras sentía como era arrastrado por el camino de regreso al viejo edificio, pero antes de que se lo tragara por completo la oscuridad, milagrosamente desde las puertas de metal, surgieron unas manos que le sujetaron de las suyas y le jalaron rumbo a la salida, rescatándolo del infierno en el que estaba prisionero.

¡Leonardo!-

¡Déjame ir!- continuaba luchando.

¡Leo! ¡Leo despierta! ¡ ¿Qué diablos tienes? ¡Despierta!- el chico de azul abrió los ojos mientras seguía gritando aterrado, estaba agitado y sudaba frío, miraba a su alrededor sin comprender aún donde se encontraba.

¡Leo!- exclamaba Mickey asustado.- ¡Leo, reacciona!-

¡Leo!- le seguía Donatello.

Hijo ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué tienes?- exigía saber Splinter.

¡Leonardo!- poco a poco el muchacho de bandana azul fue identificando los rostros que lo observaban llenos de preocupación.

¡ ¿Qué carajos fue todo eso?- exigió saber Rafael, el cual aún sostenía a su hermano, pero ahora de los hombros.

¿Ra…Rafa? ¿Có, cómo, llegaste, yo…?- apenas si balbuceaba el joven líder sus preguntas.- ¿Vi…viste a esa, esa cosa?-

¿Es cosa? ¿Te refieres al…?- cuestionaba nervioso Miguel Ángel al verlo tan lívido.- ¿Al tal Kojiro?- dijo recordando sus palabras en la guarida, pero este no contestó de inmediato.

Estaba, tras de mi…quería, matarme…- susurraba aterrado al tiempo que buscaba algún rastro de su enemigo, con la mirada.- ¡Dijo que era, el siguiente! ¡Quería matarme!- al ver que el muchacho comenzaba a alterarse, Splinter dijo…

Leonardo, trata de tranquilizarte, solo fue una pesadilla, Kojiro no puede lastimarte.-

¿Cómo sabe eso sensei?- preguntó Donny.

Porque Kojiro era el jefe del clan Hamato, cuando Yoshi comenzó a formar parte de él, ese hombre jamás tuvo conocimiento de ustedes, por consiguiente, no tiene por que molestarlos.-

Entonces ¿Todo fue una pesadilla?- meditaba Casey, cuando Leo volvió a gritar.

¡No fue una pesadilla! ¡Fue esa cosa, quiso matarme!- el chico de azul estaba aterrado y furioso.- ¡Me sujetó de las piernas! ¡Quiso matarme!-

Nada se te ha acercado en toda la noche.- le aseguró Donatello.- Todos hemos estado despiertos.-

Solo fue un mal sueño.- trataba de ayudar Abril a su amigo, pero…

¡QUE NO FUE UN SUEÑO!- gritó histérico el primogénito.- ¡ ¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDEN?- las lágrimas brotaban nuevamente, al tiempo que comenzaba a respirar agitadamente.- ¡ESTÁ ALLÍ AFUERA! ¡ ¿POR QUÉ NO QUIEREN CREERME?-

Impotente ante la incredulidad de su familia, Leonardo se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como si tratara de evitar que esta le explotara en mil pedazos, y a la vez buscaba no escuchar las negaciones de sus compañeros, no podía creer que siguieran sin prestarle atención a sus palabras, no podía creer que fueran tan escépticos, tan lentos ¿Acaso también debían experimentarlo para que le creyeran? Donatello, identificando el problema, se acercó a Leo para tratar de ayudarlo, obligarlo a tranquilizarse antes de que algo malo le pasara a su cuerpo, pues claramente el joven quelonio, sufría un ataque de pánico.

Leo, tranquilízate, esa cosa no está aquí, nadie va a matarte.- le hablaba la tortuga de bandana morada en tono calmado.

¡Esa cosa quiere matarme! ¡Quiere matarme! ¡Quiere matarme!- insistía histérico.- ¡Me lo dijo, quiere matarme! ¡Quiere matarme!- el muchacho de azul, comenzaba a hiperventilarse.

Relájate Leo, no lo vamos a permitir, respira lento, tranquilízate.- continuaba diciendo Donny mientras le acariciaba los brazos para aliviarle, pero el chico no parecía responder.

¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Ustedes, nunca ven nada, nunca escuchan nada!- insistía el muchacho casi sin aliento.- ¡Esa cosa, va a matarnos a todos, y no quieren entenderlo! ¡NO QUIEREN CREERME!-

Te creemos, te creemos.- agregó Miguel Ángel desesperado.- Ya hablamos con Magia Negra, ya nos dijo lo que debemos hacer.- estas palabras al parecer sirvieron de algo, pues el quelonio de bandana azul, aún alterado, miró a su pequeño hermano en busca de la verdad, Rafael les apoyó.-

¡Eso es cierto! Donny acaba de hablar con ella, todos estamos ya trabajando en ello.-

¡Así es!- se unió Casey a sus amigos.- Ella nos dijo todo lo que debemos hacer para evitar que esa cosa se fortalezca, mira…en las paredes, hay escrituras que sirven para alejar a ese ente.- Jones tomó el crédito del trabajo de Abril para relajar al muchacho, lo cual parecía haber servido, pues Leonardo comenzó a prestar atención a las letras rojas que adornaban las paredes y ventanas, pero no pudo leerlas gracias a un fuerte mareo a causa de la hiperventilación, obligándolo a recargarse en el respaldo del sofá, con una mano cubriéndose el rostro.

¿Leo? ¿Qué sucede?-

Estoy, mareado, me duele… el pecho.- decía el joven llevándose las manos al área antes mencionada, y aún respirando aceleradamente.- ¡Me duele mucho!- volvía a desesperarse.- ¡¿Es mi corazón? ¡¿Voy a morir? ¡¿Verdad?-

No, no vas a morir, no tienes un ataque cardiaco, tranquilo.- seguía Donny calmándolo de manera lenta y firme.- Relájate, solo estás muy ansioso, no pasa nada, respira lento y profundamente y verás como todo vuelve a la normalidad.- poco a poco, Leonardo fue apaciguándose y con él, el resto de la familia, ya más tranquilo, ya que todo parecía estar bajo control, Rafael, Casey, Abril y Splinter, dejaron a Leo al cuidado de Miguel Ángel, para llamar a Donatello y pedir una buena explicación. A una distancia prudente, los antes mencionados, pudieron ver que el quelonio de bandana naranja, leía a su hermano mayor, algunos de los salmos que les habían recomendado, todo con el fin de demostrarle que se habían preparado para la batalla espiritual.

Y bien… ¿Qué fue todo eso?- inició Rafael, la búsqueda de respuestas por parte de Donatello.

¿Qué sucede con Leonardo? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?- le siguió el sensei claramente preocupado.

Lo que pasa es que…Rafael tenía razón todo este tiempo.- inició Donatello su explicación, dejando más confundidos a todos sus familiares.

¡ ¿Queee?-

¿Rafa tenía razón? ¿En qué dimensión?- preguntó primero Casey, molestando con esto a su compañero de parrandas.

Por favor explícate Donny.- le siguió Abril.

Hace tiempo, Rafa me venía diciendo que la medicina no le estaba sirviendo a Leonardo, que no veía ningún cambio y ¡Tenía razón!- esto extrañó mucho al aludido.

¿En serio? ¿Y cómo?-

Estuve hablando con el psicólogo por internet.- la familia comprendió a que se refería.- Luego de contarle el caso de Leo, el doc. dijo que este sufría de "Depresión ansiosa".- las miradas llenas de confusión no se hicieron esperar.

¿Depresión ansiosa? ¿Eso es malo?- inició Splinter a cuestionar al joven genio.

¿Qué no es todo lo mismo?- le siguió Rafael.

Eso creía también, pero no siempre es así, ya antes habíamos visto que la ansiedad, es uno de los síntomas de la depresión.- dijo recordando el inicio del tratamiento.- Los pacientes con depresión endógena o grave como Leo, frecuentemente comienzan presentando fuertes señales de ansiedad que de depresión, así empezó él, su fobia a las alturas era una forma de canalizar esa ansiedad, luego vinieron más complicaciones que Leo trató de controlar por medio de la automutilación, al ser de alguna forma "Atendida la ansiedad" los síntomas de depresión empezaron a hacerse más notorios y cuando estos fueron atendidos y Leo dejó de auto mutilarse, la ansiedad volvió encerrándolo en su cuarto.- la explicación ayudó al resto de la familia a comprender mejor su punto, por lo que empezaron a preguntar.

A ver si entendí.- dijo Rafa.- Leo atendió una y se disparó la otra, o sea que… ¿Debemos medicarlo para las dos cosas? ¿Para la ansiedad y para la depresión?-

Así es.-

Y ¿Cómo haremos eso?- cuestionó esta vez Casey.

Con una nueva receta.- aclaró el niño genio.- ahora mismo la hago, traerás el antidepresivo, un ansiolítico y un IV, en caso de que Leo no quiera comer.- con un movimiento de cabeza el chico de rojo aceptó la misión, diciendo a la vez…

De acuerdo, apenas aclare el día, iré a buscar lo que pides, y más te vale que esta vez si funcione cerebrito, por que no me parece correcto estar jugando con la salud de Leo.- amenazó Rafa.

A mí tampoco me gusta Rafa, pero ya verás que esta vez, todo saldrá bien, al menos a lo que farmacológicamente se refiere.- tranquilizó el joven genio a su temperamental hermano.- Ya lo que respecta a la terapia, eso de hablar con un psicólogo, pues…no sé.-

Una cosa a la vez, Donny.- aportaba Abril.- Quizás ese sujeto se anime a ayudar a Leo por internet.-

Ojala fuera posible.- murmuró el tercer quelonio.- pero la mayoría necesita ver el lenguaje corporal del paciente para saber si avanza el tratamiento o no.- todos le dieron la razón al joven genio, al tiempo que guardaban silencio pensando en una posible solución.

Media hora más tarde, la luz del día comenzaba a atravesar los grandes ventanales del apartamento de Abril, dando alivio a los cansados y estresados cuerpos de nuestros amigos, ya que gracias al sol, el silencio se hizo en el primer piso, parecía que esa cosa había sido ahuyentada por la luminosidad del astro rey, ésta bien podría ser una oportunidad para tomar un merecido descanso, pensaban todos, menos Rafael, ya que él y Casey, aprovecharon la zona iluminada para salir por la congelada y resbalosa escalera de emergencias en busca de medicamentos y provisiones.

¿Por qué no escapaste por la escalera de emergencia Abril? Rafa y Casey lograron salir por ahí sin problemas.- preguntaba en un susurro Mickey sentado junto a Leo, el cual estaba recargado en la cabecera del sofá cama, con las piernas recogidas, dormitando, Migue le tomaba de la mano, para que continuara tranquilo.

No lo hice por que me asustaba la idea de caer empujada por esa cosa, ya los oíste anoche, estaban también aquí afuera.- Donny le dio la razón a su amiga.

Y aún así no hay que confiarse, recuerda Miguelón que en la guarida nos atacaron de día.- el niño de naranja tuvo que aceptar las palabras de su hermano como absoluta verdad.

Donatello.- la voz de Splinter acabó con cualquier tipo de plática que había entre los chicos.

¿Sí sensei?-

¿Podrías ponerme al tanto del tratamiento que iniciaron con Leonardo?- pidió tímidamente la vieja rata, sorprendiendo a Migue, a Don y a la misma Abril.

Sí… sensei…- aceptó ayudarlo su hijo.- Venga conmigo.-

Dos horas más tarde llegaron los exploradores, encontrándose a la familia aún reunida en el centro de la sala, al parecer, ninguno quería iniciar la rutina fuera del resto del grupo, nadie quería hacer ruido por temor a despertar a las entidades que se encontraban en la planta baja del edificio, mucho menos a separarse para ir al baño solos, el miedo aún era latente en cada uno de los miembros del clan, lo que más sorprendió a los rebeldes guerreros, fue ver a Splinter frente al computador de Abril, leyendo.

¡Don! Aquí está lo que pediste.- anunció el quelonio de rojo sin dejar de ver a su maestro.- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó a su hermano cuando lo tuvo cerca, refiriéndose claramente a su padre.- ¿También está poseído?-

¡Claro que no! No soportaría otro más, solo me pidió que le pusiera al tanto de lo que tiene Leo, le expliqué y le di varias páginas para que comprendiera mejor de lo que trata la depresión.-

¡ah!- Rafa seguía prestando atención a donde su padre estaba sentado, pensando que quizás si podrían poner todo en claro, que tal vez si podrían comenzar a cambiar las cosas en su familia, al parecer Splinter lo estaba intentando, él también podría darle una oportunidad y perdonarle por todo lo que les hizo, quien sabe…podría ser posible…

Donny tomó la dosis indicada de cada medicamento y un vaso de leche fresca, al llegar al sofá cama, lo primero que vio fue a su pequeño hermano, durmiendo junto al mayor de los quelonios, era de esperarse, después de la infernal noche que pasaron, con cuidado, el niño genio despertó a Miguel Ángel, que descansaba usando el posa brazos del mueble como almohada.

Migue, Migue.- el susodicho despertó.- Ve a recostarte junto a Leo, ahí podrás dormir mejor.-

¿Mmm? No…no tengo sueño…-

Vamos, ve a descansar, luego te despierto para desayunar.- la palabra mágica hizo que el ninja de naranja abriera más los ojos en dirección a la cocina.

¿Ya llegó la comida? Mejor me voy a preparar algo para todos.- con una sonrisa el tercer hermano lo vio partir, luego dijo al primogénito…

…Leo…Leo despierta…- ahora tocaba el turno del primer hijo, el cual no tardó en hacer caso.- Vamos ten, toma esto, te hará sentir mejor.- logrando apartar el sueño un momento, el guerrero de azul miró la mano de su hermano.

¿Pastillas? ¿Para que, más pastillas?-

Tómalas, te ayudaran.-

Siempre, dices lo mismo…- alegó el joven ninja al tiempo que tomaba asiento.- Siempre que, pregunto…dices lo mismo…-

Esta vez es en serio.- quizás esta no fue una buena respuesta, pero por suerte para Donny, Leo no tenía cabeza para meditar si antes le habían mentido o no.

Leo tomó las pastillas y un sorbo del vaso de leche, Don insistía en que lo acabara todo, pero este es negó y buscó descansar de nuevo, lo que obligó a Donny a inyectarle el IV, una media hora más tarde, la comida comenzaba a hacer su aparición en el comedor, entre Abril y Migue, se encargaron de preparar un buen desayuno, huevos, leche, pan tostado, mantequilla, tocino, café y jugo. Ya todos en la mesa, la plática sobre la terrible noche y los siguientes pasos a seguir no pudieron ser evitados.

Fue la peor noche de mi vida.- comenzó Miguel Ángel.- Nunca pensé que fuera tan horrible vivir en una casa embrujada.-

Pues ya sabes como es para la gente de las películas que acostumbras ver.- le alegó Rafael, con una taza de café en la mano.

La ventaja que ellos tienen, es que les dicen "Corte, se imprime" y todo se acaba.- agregaba Abril.

Ojala fuera así también afuera de la pantalla.- le siguió Casey.

¡Sí! Si vendiéramos los derechos para una película, me gustaría que a mí que me interpretara Brad Pitt.- pidió Miguel Ángel, sacando una carcajada a su familia.

¿Brad Pitt? ¿No es muy viejo para ti?- preguntó Abril divertida.

No lo quiero para casarme con él.- una vez más las risas se escucharon en la mesa, el chico de naranja continuó.- Bueno ¿Entonces quien? ¿Leonardo DiCaprio?- las risas continuaron, dejando confundido al joven quelonio.

Ese también es muy viejo para hacer de ti Miguel Ángel.- sugirió Rafael.

¿Entonces quien? ¿Justin Bieber?- las carcajadas brotaron entre los comensales al escuchar la siguiente opción.

¿Justin Bieber? Ese es muy joven.-

¡Oh!- repeló Miguel Ángel, ante la queja de la pelirroja.- Primero muy viejos, ahora muy joven.-

Además, ese no sabe actuar y tiene cara de tonto.- le aseguró Casey.

Entonces ese es perfecto para hacer de Miguel Ángel.- las carcajadas obtenidas por el comentario de Rafa, casi hacen que algunos se ahoguen con lo que tenían en la boca.

Y tampoco tiene talento.- agregó riendo Donny.

¿Quién, Miguel Ángel o Justin Bieber?- la pregunta de su segundo hermano, hizo que Don la pensara seriamente, a lo que Mickey reclamó.

¡Oigan! El único aquí sin talento es Rafael.-

¡Oye!- le reclamó el ninja de rojo, animando más la comida.-

¡Hey!- alegó la chica.- Ya no digan más tonterías, Justin Bieber es muy lindo.-

¡ ¿Queee?- recibió como respuesta Abril de sus compañeros.

¿No acabas de decir que no digamos más tonterías?- la chica le arrojó un pedazo de pan a Rafael con el fin de golpearlo, pero este siguiendo la fiesta, lo atrapó con la boca y se lo devoró como si fuera su peor enemigo, sacando así, varias carcajadas.

Splinter por su parte, no compartía la misma algarabía de sus compañeros, al contrario, mientras tomaba sus alimentos, miraba a la gran diferencia que había entre los comensales y su hijo mayor, el cual estaba en cama, atado a un suero intravenoso, todo lo que había leído le rondaba en la cabeza sin darle paz alguna, todas las cosas que le dijo o le obligó a hacer, a pesar de saber que este ya no podía con todo, Splinter tenía un "Pretexto" para forzarle a continuar, era que este debía fortalecerse, Leo tenía que ser un poderoso pilar para toda la familia, una barrera indestructible para proteger a los suyos…y lo único que consiguió el viejo roedor, fue destruirlo poco a poco, por dentro y por fuera ¿Ahora como le devolvería lo robado? ¿Cómo recuperarían la relación padre, hijo, maestro que tenían al principio? Y no solo con él, también con los más jóvenes. Ya que el desayuno había terminado y con él, las risas que tanta falta hacían, ahora tenían que ponerse de acuerdo en algo muy importante…

Bueno, ahora… ¿Qué vamos a hacer con eso del exorcismo?- comenzó a preguntar Casey.

No lo sé.- confesó primero Abril.- No creo que el padre que te ayudó nos venga a limpiar a todos ¿O sí?-

Lo dudo.- respondió Rafael cansado.- Si se asustó con el apartamento de Casey, apenas nos mire lo mataríamos de un susto.-

Entonces ¿Qué haremos?- la pregunta de Migue, calló la voces de todos, excepto la de Splinter.

¿A qué se refería Leonardo con eso de que querían matarlo?- la pregunta extrañó al equipo.

No tengo idea, quizás…solo fue una pesadilla.- dijo la pelirroja.

¿Será cierto eso de que lo ha visto?- agregó también Mickey.

Eso se lo preguntaremos cuando despierte.- cortó el tema Rafael.- Por ahora debemos enfocarnos en el asunto del exorcismo ¿Qué haremos?-

Pues…podríamos buscar al profesor.- todos miraron al viejo roedor, extrañados por la sugerencia.

¿El profesor? ¿Quién?- Donny se encargó de responder a su amiga.

El profesor es uno de los pocos indigentes que son nuestros amigos, antes trabajaba en una escuela y sabe de muchos temas, por eso lo llaman así.-

Lo que no entiendo es ¿Para qué lo buscaríamos? Hasta donde yo sé, el profesor no sabe nada sobre espiritismo ¿O lo sabe?-

No.- respondió Splinter a su segundo hijo.- Pero un amigo de él sí.-

¿Cómo?-

Fue hace mucho tiempo cuando me lo presentó, ustedes apenas tenían tres años, por lo que se quedaban solos en casa, el hombre es un Haitiano que sabe sobre vudú o santería, no lo recuerdo, quizás él sepa como ayudarnos, digo, también debe servir de algo ¿No?-

Según las películas que he visto, lo dudo.- agregó Miguel Ángel asustado, todo lo contrario al segundo hijo.

¡¿Por qué carajos no nos dijo que conocía a un hechicero?- reclamó disgustado Rafael a su padre.

Primero: no me hables en ese tono.- el suave volumen en la voz de Splinter, obligó al ninja de rojo a tomar de vuelta su lugar en completo silencio y calma.- Segundo: lo había olvidado por completo, jamás entablé una relación con él, nunca fue mi gran amigo, solo me lo presentaron de lejos, en la vida le he dado la mano, ahora que buscábamos una solución a nuestros problemas, es que recuerdo su existencia.-

¿Y él sabe de la nuestra?-

Sí.- respondió el padre a su segundo hijo.

Entonces no tenemos de otra.- sentenció Donatello.- Debemos buscar a ese Haitiano y pedirle ayuda.-

¿Y será lo mismo?- preguntó Abril nerviosa.- Digo, tengo entendido que no se debe jugar con esas cosas.-

No tenemos más opciones señorita O'neil.- le respondió sereno Splinter, dejando aún nerviosa a la chica con esta idea.

Y ¿Por dónde empezamos?- preguntó Rafael.- En climas fríos, seguro que todos los indigentes deben estar metidos en diferentes refugios.-

Ese será un serio problema.- predecía el viejo maestro, dejando pensativos a todos sus hijos.- No tengo idea de a donde se refugian en estas fechas.-

El silencio que siguió a estas palabras, fueron de completo miedo e incertidumbre, tanto el vudú como la santería, no gozaban de buena fama gracias al cine y la televisión, Abril, Miguel Ángel y Casey Jones, pensaban que era meter más leña al fuego, que empeorarían la situación al contactarse con brujos, Rafael, Donatello y Splinter, por su parte, no veían gran diferencia y estaban dispuestos a todo, lo importante era salir de estos problemas y reconstruir la familia, sin importarles las religiones y prácticas impías que tuvieran que consultar.

Fin del capitulo 12.

PD: Espero no haber ofendido a nadie con este capitulo, me refiero a los fans de Justin Bieber.


	13. Chapter 13

¡HOLA A TODOS MIS QUERIDOS NAKAMAS!

Millones y millones de agradecimientos, a todos los que me hacen llegar sus hermosas palabras, no saben lo bien que se siente recibir tan bellos mensajes para esta loca autora y su extraña historia. Muchas, muchas gracias.

Seguro ya los tengo cansados con el mismo cuento de que me perdonen por lo tarde de mis actualizaciones, pero ahora sí que me tenían ocupada con la elaboración de un vestuario, para un evento de danza, no es que sea muy hábil en eso de la costura y del baile, pero mi hermana, una amiga y yo, nos comprometimos y salimos adelante con éxito.

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y no decepcione a nadie, una vez más hay un poco de malas palabras, pero nada que no se pueda tolerar. Así que, sin más por el momento, gracias por todo y…

Que empiece la función.

Capitulo 13.

¿Dónde podrá estar "El profesor"? esa era la pregunta que resonaría en la mente de nuestros amigos, hasta dar con el susodicho individuo, luego del merecido desayuno, Donatello se encargó de buscar por medio de la computadora, la posible ubicación de su viejo amigo, el primer lugar para investigar fue la llamada isla de la basura, aquella que fuera creada por el basurero y a donde llevara secuestrados a varios indigentes para trabajar en ella, la última vez que supieron del profesor, fue cuando, luego de vencer al villano en turno, él y los demás mendigos decidieron quedarse a vivir ahí, pues el lugar estaba muy bien acondicionado, desgraciadamente, la respuesta que llegó de la islilla no fue nada agradable, el hombre al otro lado de la computadora, le dijo a Don, que el anciano de color, había salido a la ciudad hacía una semana atrás y que pasaría las fiestas con algunos conocidos, la noticia hizo que el quelonio de bandana morada, pegara un grito de exasperación.

¡NO PUEDE SER!- obviamente llamó la atención de toda la familia, en especial de…

¡Donatello!- reclamó primero Splinter en tono estricto, pero en volumen bajo.- ¡Guarda silencio! Tú hermano está durmiendo.- arrepentido de su abrupta reacción, el quelonio de morado dijo…

Lo siento sensei.- tanto Don como el resto del grupo, no paraba de maravillarse con el cambio de Splinter, el roedor hiso una transformación de 180° grados, lo que no había hecho en tanto tiempo, en especial en la vieja granja de Casey, ahora lo hacía de manera, quizás exagerada, pues el anciano maestro, no se separaba de Leonardo y se mantenía a su lado velando su sueño día y noche, como si de esa manera, pudiera obtener el perdón de todos y de él mismo…era increíble y curiosamente, a ninguno le molestaba.

Sí, a más de uno le gustaría reclamarle por todos los errores del pasado, criticarle su nuevo "Yo", pues según algunos, este era solo producto del miedo y la conveniencia, que había cambiado solo para librarse del maldito ente y no por el perdón de sus hijos, pero guardaban silencio, ya que aceptaban que esos pensamientos eran motivados por la rabia y no por el entendimiento, quizás era cierto que la presencia de esa cosa en casa, solo motivaba a ver lo peor de todos, por que no creer que en realidad el viejo roedor estaba cambiando por el bienestar y la seguridad de sus hijos.

Además, lo que menos necesitaban ahora, era crear más tensión entre ellos, ya tenían suficiente con la que generaban los espectrales huéspedes, y de todos, el más beneficiado con el cambio de Splinter era Leonardo, ya que siempre habían sido muy unidos y ahora su estado de salud física y mental, requería de su presencia y apoyo por completo, tanto del padre, como de sus hermanos y amigos, por lo que, era mejor olvidar y perdonar…claro, en algún momento, toda la familia tendría que hablar y dejar en claro algunos puntos, para no repetir las mismas faltas, pero eso, ya sería en otra ocasión.

¿Qué sucedió Don?- preguntó en voz más suave Rafael, mientras se acercaba a su hermano genio.

El profesor no está en la isla del basurero, hace siete días que está en la ciudad para pasar las fiestas con sus amigos.-

¡No puede ser!- reclamó también Mickey, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

¡Miguel Ángel!- volvió a llamar la atención el anciano a sus ruidosos hijos.

Lo siento sensei.-

Y ahora ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Casey en volumen bajo.

¿Creen que haya ido a buscarnos?- preguntó preocupado Rafael.

No lo creo, no sabe llegar a la guarida, siempre somos nosotros los que vamos a buscarlo para pasar las fiestas.- Donny tenía razón, el resto del grupo guardó silencio y se dedicó a pensar en otras posibles soluciones.

Pues, supongo que ahora solo nos queda revisar los albergues ¿No?-

Supongo.- le dio la razón Don, a su amiga.

Mientras todos los demás meditaban en otras maneras de buscar al profesor, Donatello volvió al trabajo en la computadora, ahora se encargaría de investigar sobre el indigente en las listas de admisión de las diversas instituciones y albergues encargadas de recibir a los desamparados, el chico confiaba ciegamente en el todo poderoso internet para localizar a su amigo, estaba seguro de que ahí podría encontrar las direcciones de todos los asilos de Nueva York…y al parecer, la red no le fallaría.

Mientras él se encargaba de la búsqueda, el resto de la familia se dedicó a poner en orden el apartamento de Abril, luego de una buena limpieza y re decoración del lugar con todas las figuras de la mochila de Casey, la siguiente misión fue conseguir camas para todos, ya que ninguno de los muchachos, en sus cinco sentidos, volvería a pasar otra noche sobre la dura duela, una sola velada les bastó, para no querer volver a escuchar más ruidos extraños a través del suelo.

Rafael y Casey sacaron la base y el colchón del cuarto de Abril y la colocaron junto al sofá-cama de Leonardo, cuando llegara la hora de dormir, la sala de tres piezas, la cama y la mesa estarían formadas en circulo, ninguna sería arrinconada junto a una pared, ventana o puerta, para no correr riesgos, Donny bajó de Ares varios temas sacros y los quemó en un disco, el cual sonaba una y otra vez, desde hacía más de tres horas en volumen moderado. De todos los presentes, fue Rafael el primero en reventar ante tan supuesta tortura.

¡Aaayyy, ya no aguanto más!- reclamó en voz baja, pero audible, al tiempo que se tapaba los oídos.- Todas esas mugres canciones suenan igual ¡Ya no las tolero!- amigos y familiares le miraron divertidos.

Mmm…si así, está Rafa de incomodo… ¿Cómo estará esa cosa de allá abajo?- preguntaba divertido Mickey a la pelirroja a su lado, la cual trataba de aguantarse la risa y ocultaba su sonrisa, tras el juego de cartas que usaba para divertirse con Migue.

Ese seguro ya se salió de la casa hace más de tres horas y nos dejó escuchando el puto disco una y otra vez como pendejos, bien confiados de que lo estaríamos torturando.- los muchachos rieron entretenidos con los comentarios de Rafael, pero no del todo Splinter, que cubría con una manta el cuerpo de Leonardo y verificaba que descansara bien.

Rafael…no creo que sea necesario ese vocabulario en este momento.-

Pero sensei, ya no tolero más esa música de hue…flojera, digo…todas dicen lo mismo: "Benditos, benditos los ojos que te ven" o "Aleluya, aleluya, ya llegó el salvador" o "Somos las ovejas del pastor" todas con la misma tonadita ¡Ya no puedo oírlas más!...extraño mi heavy metal.- Rafa lloriqueó al final de su perorata, su amigo del alma, Casey, estuvo de acuerdo con el temperamental quelonio y agregó:

Te entiendo viejo, yo también lo extraño mucho, pero no creo que nos sirva, escuchar a una de esas bandas ahora mismo.- Rafael tuvo que aceptar la verdad en las palabras de su compañero y volver a tomar asiento en la cama, cerca de Leonardo.

¡Vamos! No es tan malo.- dijo la linda pelirroja para tratar de consolar a los dos rebeldes.- No a todos les molesta esa música, no veo porque ustedes tienen que quejarse tanto.- Rafa y Casey prestaron atención en silencio y buscaron en los rostros de la familia, a alguno que disfrutara del concierto sacro, luego de echar un vistazo a Leo, Rafael dijo.

¡Vamos! Él está drogado, si estuviera despierto y en sus cinco sentidos, seguro también se quejaría.-

Lo dudo, él fue el primero en buscar esa música ¿Recuerdas?- participaba de la conversación Donny desde el escritorio de la computadora.

Sí, pero fue más por necesidad que por gusto.- volvió a la carga Rafael.- Por cierto… ¿Cómo va la búsqueda del profesor? Ya llevas horas en eso.-

Y las que me faltan, pues aún no encuentro nada.- respondió Don, mientras buscaba en la lista de un albergue.- hasta ahora solo cinco refugios cuentan con internet y en sus listas no hay nadie con el apodo de "El profesor.-"

Y ¿Cuántos albergues te faltan?- preguntaba el quelonio de rojo al llegar por la espalda del tercer hermano.

Aún me faltan por verificar otros veinte.-

Y si esos no tienen listas publicadas en internet… ¿Significa…?- preguntó el temperamental quelonio, sabiendo y temiendo la respuesta.

Significa que tendrán que salir a verificarlos personalmente.-

¡ ¿QUEEE? ¡NO…NO PUEDE SER!- expresaba con dolor el ninja de rojo, cuando Splinter le ordenó.

¡Rafael! Guarda silencio, podrías despertar a tú hermano.- el chico volvió a guardar silencio, nadie decía nada, solo se escuchaba la música sacra. Luego de un par de minutos, el guerrero de rojo volvió a quejarse en un volumen más aceptable.

¡No puede ser, Donny! Estoy cansado de ir y venir en esa fría y ruidosa camioneta ¿No hay otra forma de hacer las cosas? digo ¿No podemos esperar hasta la primavera para encontrar al profesor? Al cabo no falta mucho y con la música ese ente ya no nos molesta.- proponía el segundo quelonio.

Pero faltan tres meses para primavera.- respondió Don a su hermano.

No es mucho… ¿O sí?-

¿Qué sucede "Hermano mayor"?- preguntaba Mickey de manera burlona, desde la mesa donde jugaba con Abril.- Creí que te gustaba el papel de líder y proveedor del grupo, que buscarías que fuera permanente ¿No era eso lo que siempre le alegabas a Leo?-

Eso era antes…- la respuesta de Rafael fue breve y cortante, dejando a ambos hermanos menores y compañeros humanos, tanto sorprendidos como extrañados. La segunda tortuga, por su parte, miraba a donde Leonardo descansaba, preguntándose como había logrado este, soportar tanto tiempo, un puesto tan difícil e ingrato, ya que hasta ahora, en su corto periodo de liderazgo, el ninja de rojo la había pasado bastante mal. Ignorando al quelonio, Abril preguntó a Splinter.

Disculpe sensei.- el roedor prestó atención.- Usted era amigo del tal profesor ¿Acaso este nunca le dijo su verdadero nombre?- obviamente, todos miraron a Splinter llenos de esperanza, pero.

Lo lamento señorita O'neil, pero de eso hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando nos presentamos formalmente, me dejó en claro que prefería ser llamado por su apodo y mi memoria no pudo retener su nombre, de lo contrario, ya se los hubiera dicho.- el silencio se hizo de nuevo, hasta que Migue preguntó a Don.

Donny ¿Me dejas usar la compu un rato?-

¿Para qué Miguelón?-

Para ver que encuentro en las páginas de los expertos paranormales de la tele, quizá halle algo de ayuda, como Leo ¿No?- Don no estuvo del todo de acuerdo con eso, pues ya tenían a quien preguntar y él necesitaba seguir trabajando.

Miguel Ángel, esos programas de caza fantasmas que acostumbras ver son puras tonterías ¿Cómo puedes creer que esas personas sean serios y profesionales? Solo se la pasan filmándose las caras al puro estilo de la bruja de Blair y siempre que supuestamente pasa algo, ya fue muy tarde para que la cámara lo grabara o solo son manchas sin formas o…- el chico de naranja interrumpió.

Pero tienen equipo científico especializado y saben sobre el tema de lo paranormal, Magia negra también se mueve en esos círculos, supongo que encontraré algo y...- Donny, cansado no quiso discutir más y dijo.

¡Aahh! Como quieras, yo voy por algo de beber.-

¡Genial!-

Pronto llegó la hora de la comida, Donny se presentó sin la localización del profesor y Miguel Ángel compartió varios detalles de su propia investigación en el campo de lo paranormal, ingenuo fue aquel que esperara un informe detallado sobre el tema de parte del ninja de bandana naranja, ya que, luego de unos cuantos datos "Interesantes" pasó a comentar de manera divertida, como unos chicos en bicicleta realizaban una nueva y loca pirueta en youtube.

¡¿Y eso es todo?- reclamó primero Donny.- Dijiste que ibas a buscar más información.-

Y eso hice, uno de los expertos dijo que la llamada "Hora del diablo," es a las tres de la madrugada, ya que esa es la hora opuesta a las tres de la tarde, momento en el que Jesús murió y el diablo toma lo inverso para burlarse, también dicen es la hora en la que la maldad tiene más poder, y también sirve para que se hagan rituales y pactos…por eso siempre suceden cosas extrañas en la madrugada, las doce es la hora de las brujas y las tres la del diablo.-

Miguel Ángel.- le llamó la atención Splinter.- ¿No habría sido mejor contar algo que no nos sugestionara?-

Mmm…supongo…-

¿No encontraste algo más útil?- preguntó Abril.

Pues…también leí que los cambios bruscos de temperatura se deben a los mismos espíritus, de normal a fría, eso significa que ellos están tomando la energía para manifestarse, que los olores fétidos indican la presencia de seres malignos y los florales a seres de luz, que hay oraciones para invocar ángeles de la guarda, pero no las busqué, por que supuse que estarían en la biblia que trajo Casey, en fin. También habían unos videos muy divertidos en internet sobre unos chicos que al subir las escaleras con patines, se dieron en las…-

¡Aahhh!- comenzaron a quejarse los comensales.

Bueno.- volvió a tomar la palabra Splinter.- Lo importante es como encontrar al profesor y no lo que Miguel Ángel vio en internet.-

Así es.- le siguió Don.- Uno de los que viven en la isla del basurero, me dio el nombre de cinco albergues que acostumbra usar nuestro amigo, desgraciadamente, en las listas publicadas, no registran a nadie por apodos, solo por nombres de pila.-

Me lleva.- se quejaba Rafael, imaginando lo que seguiría.

Donny…y ¿Por qué no les preguntaste el nombre real del profesor a los que viven en la isla?- cuestionó el menor de los quelonios.- Digo, seguro que ellos sí saben como se llama y así sería más fácil encontrarlo.- tanto Rafa, como los demás comensales vieron con sorpresa al más pequeño del grupo, ya que esta era un buena idea, esperanzados, iban a agregar más puntos al plan, cuando.

¡Oye! Esa es una gran idea Mickey.- el chico de naranja sonrió ante las palabras de Donny, pero.- ¡ ¿Acaso crees que no se me ocurrió preguntarles? Como dato curioso, ninguno de los que me atendieron, sabían el nombre real del profesor.- Migue se entristeció ante el sarcasmo de Donny, el cual se veía claramente molesto a causa de la frustración y el cansancio, pero este, al ver que había afectado al menor de los quelonios con su mal genio, y que todos le miraban de manera acusadora, pronto se disculpó.

Mickey…yo…lo siento hermano, no quise…-

No te preocupes Don, yo entiendo.-

Ni modo Rafa.- se burlaba ahora Casey para cambiar el tema a uno más agradable.- Nos toca visitar los albergues de uno en uno.- el comentario del guerrero de melena negra, divirtió a todos menos al mismo Rafael.

Contamos contigo Rafael.- agregó Splinter, cerrando de lleno alguna posibilidad de negociación.- Debes esforzarte por el bien de la familia.- por respuesta, el quelonio de rojo se levantó de la mesa y se fue a sentar junto a su hermano mayor, el cual estaba dormido.

Creo que no le gustó su misión.- comentó Mickey, mientras miraba rumbo a la sala.

La verdad…todos estamos algo cansados, por lo mismo nos disgustamos con facilidad.- compartía Abril su teoría con los chicos.- Ya se le pasará.-

Sí.-

Esa tarde ninguno pudo salir gracias a una tormenta de nieve, por lo que la visita a los refugios quedaría para mañana, para pasar la tarde, los salmos en voz alta y la música sacra continuaron un par de horas más, luego se dieron permiso de ver un poco de televisión y relajarse un rato. Rafael no prestaba atención a la tele, este estaba recostado junto a Leonardo mirándolo dormir, ahora lo comprendía mejor, no llevaba tanto tiempo como él, siendo el intrépido líder y ya estaba hecho trizas, desde que su hermano mayor había caído en cama, la mayoría de las responsabilidades de traer comida y cuidar de la familia, habían caído sobre el caparazón de Rafael y francamente, a palabras de nuestro atrevido y temperamental quelonio, el puesto era una mierda.

Desde la carretera, él se había encargado de cuidar del grupo, una mala decisión por su parte, les metió en problemas, el ninja de rojo tuvo que ver como sacaba a la familia de la casona embrujada y no conformes con eso, los siguientes días en la guarida, se dedicó a llenar las despensas y a hacer de nana de sus hermanos menores, enfermera del mayor y contrincante de Splinter, no estaba a tiempo completo en todas estas actividades como Leonardo, pero si prestaba atención llevando charolas con comida, viendo que los otros dos se acostaran temprano y discutiendo con el viejo roedor por cualquier cosa. Y por si todo lo anterior fuera poco, la guarida se tornó peligrosa, el guerrero escarlata tuvo que ver de nuevo como sacarlos de ahí hasta la casa de Abril, y ya en ella, volver a la rutina de traer la comida, medicinas y próximamente, ir en busca del nuevo aliado, todo lo anterior dentro de una vieja camioneta a bajo cero y sin que hasta ahora nadie le diera un simple "Gracias" por todo tu esfuerzo.

Rafael no paraba de preguntarse lo que él habría hecho, si después de todo lo anterior, se agregara que uno de sus hermanos le hubiera estado faltando al respeto, ya saben, molestándole y haciendo todo lo contrario que este le ordenara, así como él con Leonardo, el ninja de rojo seguro le habría roto un par de huesos al impertinente quelonio que lo retara, solo para que aprendiera a ser respetuoso con aquel que se estaba haciendo cargo de la casa, entonces… ¿Por qué no hizo eso Leonardo con él? por que bien que se lo merecía, de eso no había duda, entonces… ¿Por qué no le dio su merecido? Estas preguntas rondaban en la mente del ninja de rojo.

El día lentamente iba acabando, y con la oscuridad, una vez más los ruidos y olores extraños comenzaron a manifestarse, pasadas las 6 de la tarde, se encendieron y apagaron las luces de todo el edificio, asustando a aquellos que prestaban atención a los libros, las pantallas de televisión y computadora, luego vino un aroma a carne en descomposición que alteró a todos, ya que les recordaba la investigación de Mickey, a las siete de la noche, nuestros amigos volvieron a leer las oraciones recomendadas, mientras lo hacían, una siniestra carcajada se escuchó fuertemente desde la puerta que lleva a la tienda, era él, que claramente estaba burlándose de sus pobres intentos de librarse de su presencia.

A la hora de dormir, todos tomaron lugar en las improvisadas camas, Miguel Ángel y Abril tomaron la litera de la pelirroja, Leonardo compartió el sofá-cama con Rafael, Splinter no dejó el pequeño sillón de una pieza, Casey se tuvo que acomodar en el mueble de dos puestos y Donatello, debió conformarse con la mesa, lo importante era no volver a recostarse al nivel del suelo. Ya resuelto el lugar de descanso, ahora debían asignar los turnos de vigilancia, como si se encontraran en terrenos enemigos, todos, en parejas, debían cubrir unas cuantas horas velando los sueños de sus demás compañeros, primero irían Abril y Migue, luego le seguirían Rafael y Casey, las últimas horas serían para Splinter y Donatello, todos con la santa biblia y la televisión por compañeros.

A primera hora del día se prepararon para el desayuno, Donny despertó a Leonardo para que los acompañara y a la vez para que tomara su tratamiento, el cual debía ser aplicado dos veces al día, como estas pastillas provocaban sueño, el primogénito podía reposarlas y luego levantarse para almorzar algo en familia, la siguiente toma sería en la noche, la cual le ayudaría a dormir de corrido. El joven líder tomó las pastillas, pero se negó a probar bocado, a la hora del almuerzo, ninguno le permitió escapar.

Leonardo…Leonardo, ven conmigo…- escuchaba el niño de azul entre sueños, sin poder identificar quien le hablaba.- Leonardo…Leonardo, ven…- continuaba susurrando una voz dura y extraña.- Leonardo…-

Leonardo, vamos.- le invitaba Splinter a despertar, el chico apenas si podía abrir los ojos.- Es hora de levantarse, hace días que no tomas un desayuno en forma y debes recuperar tus fuerzas.- el sensei sonaba amable y preocupado, pero el niño no se percató de ello, estaba tan cansado, que su mente no le permitía percatarse de los cambios a su alrededor, no tenía energía suficiente para atender a todos al mismo tiempo, el chico lentamente tomó asiento en la cama y con la mirada pegada al piso, trató de ubicarse.

¡Seguro que tendrás mucha hambre!- le sorprendió contento Mickey, buscando hacer contacto con sus ojos.- Podemos reiniciar el festín que teníamos planeado ¿Recuerdas? Tortillas de huevo y hotcakes.- el ninja de azul solo escuchaba y observaba la duela sin interés alguno en la conversación.

¿Qué prefieres para beber primero?- preguntó Casey.- ¿Jugo de naranja o Leche?-

Nada…- susurró apenas el chico, prestando ahora atención a la ventana más cercana, por la cual, el niño de ropas azules, parecía haber encontrado a alguien.

¿Cómo que nada?- reclamó Abril, que como los demás, ignoraban lo que Leo veía.- Sabes perfectamente que eso no se sirve en mi casa, ahora mismo nos encargaremos de preparar todo lo que te guste, mientras tanto, tú puedes darte un baño caliente y relajarte.- todos esperaban que el joven líder se animara con estas palabras, pero el muchacho siguió indiferente, sin moverse de su asiento y mirando a la ventana, para tratar de ayudarlo, Splinter ordenó.

Rafael.- el aludido atendió.- Ayuda a tú hermano, los demás se encargaran de preparar el desayuno.-

Sí sensei. Vamos Leo, necesitas cambiarte de ropa y también de vendajes.- al tiempo que hablaba, el ninja de rojo extendía las manos a donde se encontraban las de Leo para ayudarle a levantarse, pero este ignoró su atención, igual Rafael le ayudó.

Ignorando lo que sus familiares conversaban y lo que pasaba fuera de la casa, en completo silencio, Leonardo se levantó y comenzó a avanzar rumbo a la ducha, acompañado de Rafael, ambos quelonios llegaron al cuarto de baño, mientras Rafa se encargaba de regular la temperatura del agua, el primogénito se quitaba todo lo que llevaba encima, como la ropa sucia, entre otros, esto le permitió al segundo al mando ver como su hermano había perdido mucho peso y estaba más pálido y frágil que antes, que las heridas auto infligidas y las realizadas por el monstruo que los acosaba, resaltaban más que antes, era preocupante.

El… el agua está lista.- anunció Rafa a su hermano, pero este no le contestó, estaba más interesado en las escrituras de la pared y las figurillas religiosas que tenía Casey dentro del baño, en especial una que estaba colocada junto al lavamanos y con una veladora encendida al frente.

¡Ah! Ese es san Judas Tadeo.- trató de informar Rafael, al ver lo que Leo observaba.- Se supone que es el patrono de los casos difíciles, o algo así, el baboso de Casey lo puso en el baño en caso de que nos hiciera daño la comida de Abril.- el segundo de cuatro dijo esto, con la intensión de hacer reír a su hermano, no de faltar al respeto, pero no obtuvo buenos resultados, igual insistió.- Mejor lo hubiera puesto en la cocina, para que les mejorara el sazón a ella y a Don ¿No crees?- nada, el primogénito ignoró las palabras de su fraterno y se dirigió a bañarse, Rafael le dio su espacio.- Iré por tú ropa…no tardo.- dicho esto, salió del baño, pero no cerró la puerta, la dejó entre abierta para seguir vigilándolo.

Leo se encontraba bajo el chorro de agua tibia, debía admitir que era revitalizante, realmente estaba comenzando a disfrutar el baño, la temperatura del liquido era agradable y le ayudaba a despabilarse, aún estaba cansado, pero empezaba a tomar mayor consciencia de todo lo que le rodeaba y como esto se relacionaba con lo que Miguel Ángel le había comentado antes, que todos habían hablado ya con Magia negra y que se habían puesto a trabajar en sus consejos, entonces ¿Eso significaba que estarían bien? Leo tomó los implementos de limpieza y comenzó a lavar su cuerpo, mientras tallaba su brazo izquierdo, claramente el chico escuchó el sonido de la puerta, parecía que alguien había entrado y se encontraba detrás de él, se giró a ver si se trataba de alguno de sus hermanos, en especial del menor de los cuatro quelonios, el cual siempre tenía necesidad de usar el baño, cuando el mayor ocupaba la ducha, pero nada, no había nadie.

Lo que menos quería Leonardo, era sugestionarse, había muchas protecciones en casa, no había forma para que esa "Cosa" se estuviera acercando, así que volvió a concentrarse en su aseo, mientras continuaba enjabonando su cuerpo, el chico de azul escuchó una respiración, como un bufido leve, el cual lo volvió a poner nervioso, echó un vistazo rápido y de nuevo no había nada, lo peor llegó cuando tenía la cara llena de jabón, cuando estaba tallando su rostro con la esponja, claramente sintió que alguien le miraba intensamente, incluso sintió su cercanía, esto lo obligó a entreabrir los ojos a riesgo de irritarlos con la espuma, para localizar al supuesto intruso, obviamente una vez más, se encontraba solo "Tengo que salir de aquí, ya." pensaba el joven líder, así que abrió la llave y rápidamente comenzó a quitarse los rastros del perfumado jabón, cuando su cuerpo y rostro se vio libre de la espuma, Leo abrió los ojos para ubicar la llave del agua y cerrarla, pero en su lugar, se encontró de frente con el ente.

¡Hey, Donny! ¿Dónde está la sudadera de este pantalón?- preguntaba Rafael mientras buscaba en el bulto de ropa que rescataran de la guarida. La tortuga genio contestó.

No tengo idea de lo que me hablas, fue Casey el que se encargó de la ropa, no yo.- el ninja de rojo ahora fue tras su compañero de parrandas.

¡Hey Casey! ¿Dónde está el pantalón de esta sudadera?-

¡Y yo que voy a saber! ¿Acaso crees que me tomé el tiempo de seleccionar el vestuario?- le respondió el rebelde humano desde la cocina.- Yo solo tomé un puñado de ropa y la arroje sobre una manta, no supe más.- a disgusto por la falta de ayuda, Rafael sacudió la manta que Jones usara de maleta, dejando caer todo su contenido.

¡Bingo, la encontré!- dijo más para sí mismo el quelonio de ropa roja, que para el resto de la familia. Cuando levantó la prenda que buscaba, debajo de esta había una bola de juguete que adivina el futuro, un cubo de colores, un muñeco de acción del hombre araña y un bello libro con cubierta de piel negra, bastante gastada y en su portada, habían unas letras doradas ya opacas que claramente decían en letra manuscrita "Leonardo".- ¿Y esto?- susurró Rafael, al tiempo que tomaba el maltratado volumen, pues nunca antes lo había visto en casa. Cuando iba a abrir la vieja libreta, las luces del apartamento parpadearon y un grito aterrador se escuchó.

¡AAhhrrggg!-

¡Leo!-

De inmediato todos salieron corriendo rumbo al baño, rogando por que todo estuviera bien, que lo que hubiera alterado a Leonardo no fuera nada malo, el primero en llegar al frente de la puerta fue Rafael, pero esta se cerró de golpe, el segundo de los quelonios junto a varios de sus familiares, se quedaron boquiabiertos, ninguno se hubiera imaginado que algo así pasaría, no con todas las protecciones que tenían, no con las oraciones y canciones todo el día, sin perder más el tiempo pensando en el porque y como, Rafael, junto a Donatello y Casey, comenzaron a azotar la puerta, pues sorprendentemente esta era muy resistente, mientras tanto, en el interior del cuarto de baño, los gritos de Leonardo se oían cada vez más fuertes.

¡NOOO!-

¡LEO, RESISTE!- gritaba Rafael.

¡ALEJATE!-

¡YA VAMOS!- le seguía Donatello.

¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! ¡ABRETE YA!- ordenaba Casey al tiempo que golpeaba la puerta con el hombro, sorprendentemente, esta cedió.

¡LEO!-

Al ingresar al interior del baño, se encontraron con Leonardo sentado en el piso y al centro del cuarto, el chico estaba temblando y miraba horrorizado al interior de la ducha, mientras los muebles a su alrededor temblaban violentamente. Rafael y sus compañeros llegaron a donde estaba su compañero y luego miraron a la misma dirección en la que su joven líder veía, encontrándose con la visión más espantosa e increíble de toda su vida…un par de brazos en estado de descomposición, habían surgido hasta la altura de los codos, de la pared del baño y se estiraban en dirección a Leonardo, con las espectrales manos abriéndose y cerrándose lentamente.

Pero que…pero que… ¡ ¿Qué carajos es eso?- apenas si logró gritar Rafael, al ver que los aterradores miembros comenzaban a retroceder dentro del concreto.

¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Eso no puede ser cierto!- susurraba una y otra vez Casey en total estado de shock.

¡Va… vamos!- les gritó Donatello a sus compañeros.- ¡Hay que sacar a Leo de aquí!- estas palabras hicieron reaccionar a los otros dos guerreros, quienes de inmediato ayudaron a ponerse de pie al quelonio de azul y envuelto en una toalla, lo sacaron del baño.

Ya afuera, Don y Splinter se dieron a la tarea de atender a Leonardo, de revisar que no tuviera heridas por la reciente aparición y a la vez, tratar las antes hechas por el ente, mientras esto pasaba, el chico de ojos miel, no paraba de temblar, tenía la mirada perdida y guardaba sepulcral silencio, por su parte, Rafael y el resto del equipo, no dejaban de discutir lo que acababan de ver.

¡NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE! ¡NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE!- gritaba aterrado Rafael.

¡ ¿VISTE A ESA COSA, VERDAD? ¡ ¿VISTE LO MISMO QUE YO VI?- le seguía Casey aún temblando de miedo.

¡CLARO QUE LO VI!-

¡ ¿Qué fue lo que vieron?- preguntaba asustada Abril a Casey, ya que ella y Miguel Ángel no lograron ver dentro del baño.

¡ESA COSA…ESA COSA! ¡ESTABA SALIENDO DE LA PARED!-

¡ ¿QUEEEE?- gritaron Abril y Migue histéricos.

¡DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO! ¡LAS PAREDES ESTÁN LLENAS DE ORACIONES Y SANTOS!- reclamó la pelirroja.

¡PUES A ESA COSA LE VALE MADRE!- le respondió Rafael.- ¡ESE DESGRACIADO SACÓ LOS BRAZOS HASTA EL CODO!-

¿Estás seguro?- apenas murmuró asustado Miguel Ángel, rogando que sus familiares se hubieran equivocado, pero…

¡ ¿CUÁNTOS CABRONES CREES QUE ESTÉN TRATANDO DE ATACARNOS? DIGO ¡TENÍA LOS BRAZOS NEGROS DE PODRÍDOS Y SE ESTIRABAN RUMBO A LEO! ¡ ¿QUÉ CREES QUE HAYA SIDO?-

El llanto llegó después de tantos gritos y explosiones emocionales, Abril y Miguel Ángel entre lágrimas, miraban a su alrededor aterrados, como si pronto fueran a ser nuevamente atacados, ninguno lograba comprender como había pasado esto, Rafael y Casey trataban de apagar sus fuertes temperamentos caminando de un lado para otro y golpeando con el puño tanto las paredes como algunos muebles fijos, Donatello y Splinter, además de compartir los mismos sentimientos que el resto de la familia, tenían algo más importante que hacer, y era, cuidar a Leonardo, el cual, hasta ahora, no había dicho ni una sola palabra de lo ocurrido.

Leo…Leo…- el susodicho apenas si miró a su pequeño hermano.- ¿Esa cosa te lastimó? ¿Te dijo algo?- el mayor de los quelonios iba a volver a tomar su vieja postura de mirar al piso, cuando Splinter con suavidad le tomó de la barbilla, le levantó el rostro y preguntó.

¡Vamos hijo, dinos! ¿Esa cosa te hizo daño?- como respuesta a su pregunta, Leonardo movió la cabeza en forma negativa.

Entonces ¿Te dijo algo?- le siguió Donny y como respuesta otra vez, Leo dijo "No" con un movimiento de cabeza.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá adentro?- pidió saber Mickey.

Leonardo dinos.- inició Splinter el interrogatorio de manera afectuosa.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en el baño?- el niño de azul lo miró con extraña calma un momento, como si estuviera sedado, para luego apenas balbucear unas palabras.

Me quité, el, jabón y…vi su, rostro frente a mí…retrocedí y, me caí, me arrastré, luego…no sé, unas manos, y Rafa, estaba ahí.- todos guardaron silencio ante la explicación de Leonardo, enfrascados en el como y por qué hizo eso esa cosa, hasta que…

Pero…como, digo ¿Cómo pudo eso traspasar el muro con todas las oraciones escritas en él?- preguntó más sereno Miguel Ángel.

Recuerda lo que nos dijo Magia negra.- respondió primero Donatello.- Dijo que solo velas y oraciones no son suficientes, se necesita otro tipo de rituales para alejarlo por completo.-

Además de que todos estamos cansados y asustados.- le siguió Rafael.

Significa que lo hemos estado alimentando muy bien ¿Verdad?- solo Splinter respondió a Abril.

Significa que debemos localizar al profesor lo más rápido posible.-

El resto del almuerzo se pasó en completo silencio, todos estaban ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos, ocupados controlando sus alterados nervios, varios de ellos ni siquiera tocaron la comida, solo el viejo roedor, tomó un plato de la mesa, para insistir a Leonardo de que probara bocado, Donatello quería ayudarle, pero era más útil en la computadora localizando a su amigo desamparado, así que su lugar fue tomado por Miguel Ángel.

Vamos Leo, no pongas cara de asco, todo está muy bueno.- le reclamaba con tenedor en mano el guerrero de naranja.- Mira, los hotcakes están llenos de miel.-

No quiero…-

Vamos hijo, debes alimentarte, estás muy delgado.- ahora le insistía Splinter.

No tengo, hambre.- continuaba esquivando Leo.- Solo sed.-

Pero no te la puedes pasar solo bebiendo leche y jugo.- le indicó Casey acercándole un vaso lleno de leche fresca, mismo que fue bien recibido por el joven líder.

Es natural que sienta mucha sed.- informó Donatello desde el computador.- Las pastillas que está tomando pueden provocar algo de sed.-

Entonces…- comenzó a decir Leo, luego de acabar su vaso de leche.- No, tomaré, pastillas.-

¡Noo!- gritaron prácticamente todos, extrañando a ninja de azul.

Debes terminar el tratamiento que te indicó Donatello.- le aclaró Splinter.

Solo así te sentirás bien.- agregó Abril.

Pero…no me siento bien.-

Porque no has comido nada aún.- le siguió Mickey.- Así que, vamos, tienes que acabar con todo el plato.-

Pero no, quiero.-

Rafael miraba la escena desde el comedor mientras terminaba su taza de café, era evidente que el más agotado, de todos, era Leonardo, tanto física como mental y quizás espiritualmente, al parecer, cada vez que esa cosa hacía acto de presencia, el más afectado era su hermano mayor, como bien dijera Abril, todos estaban alimentando a esa cosa, pero la mayor fuente de nutrientes para ese maldito ser era Leo. Era realmente desesperante, el quelonio de rojo deseaba salir ya en busca del dichoso profesor y su amigo vudú, para acabar de una vez por todas con ese problema espectral, pero hasta ahora no había nada de ellos. Buscando algo en que ocupar su mente y no generar más estrés, el ninja de rojo decidió recoger el tiradero de ropa que hizo al buscar la sudadera, una vez más, se topó de frente con el viejo libro de piel en negro, curioso revolvió sus hojas sin leerlas y preguntó a su padre.

¡Sensei!- el anciano levantó la vista.- ¿Y Esto?- prestando un poco de atención al ejemplar y sin dejar de lado a su hijo, pues ya habían logrado que comiera medio plato, Splinter dijo.

¡Oh! Eso, es la bitácora de Leonardo.- Rafael y otros en el depa miraron el libro desde sus lugares.

¡En serio! ¿y para qué sirve?-

Es un registro.- los demás no dejaban de prestar atención desde lejos.- Yo se la entregué el día que le di el titulo de líder, para que en ella escribiera, sus propias técnicas y estrategias.- acercándose a donde Rafael se encontraba y con el plato medio lleno en sus manos, Splinter dijo.- Se ve muy gastado, supongo que tiene mucho material de interés en el, ahora que estás tomando el puesto temporalmente, no te vendría mal estudiar un poco, claro, si tu hermano te lo permite, ya que son sus secretos.-

Luego de saber el contenido de la libreta, los demás volvieron a sus propias ocupaciones, Rafael por su parte, observaba el tomo con un poco de interés, en realidad, no tenía deseos de estudiar ninjutsu, no ahora, estando en semejante situación, pero, la verdad, le daba curiosidad lo que hubiera dejado escrito Leonardo en sus hojas ¿Qué tipo de técnicas y estrategias habría creado su hermano? Así que, abrió el libro por la mitad para averiguarlo, lo primero que leyó lo dejó helado…

*"Rafael es un estúpido"*

¡ ¿Queee?- gritó el quelonio de rojo, obligando a varios a sacar las narices de sus propios asuntos, para saber que estaba pasando con él.

¿Qué sucede bro?- preguntó Mickey, junto a Leo, el cual, ya estaba listo para volver a dormir.

Ah, eh, nada…no pasa nada…- mintió Rafael. Ya que todos volvieron a sus respectivas ocupaciones, el ninja rojo, volvió a la lectura.

*"Rafael es un estúpido. (Iniciaba la hoja)

Ya van tres veces que sale de vago con Casey Jones y regresa hasta la madrugada cayéndose de borracho ¿Y qué hago yo? Ahí estoy, de madrugada, listo para recibirle, llevarle a la cama y servirle de tapadera con Splinter al día siguiente ¿Y me sirve de algo? ¡NO! El muy desconsiderado me sigue faltando al respeto y desobedeciendo, pero ya me cansé de ser su baboso, Ya no volveré a llevarle agua al sediento ni mucho menos cuidaré que no haya ruidos fuertes para que no le duela su pobre y vacía cabezota ¡Se acabó! Ahora sí sabrá quien es Leonardo Hamato…la pensará dos veces antes de volver a tomar hasta llegar arrastrándose."*

Rafael estaba impactado, no era una bitácora de técnicas ninjas ni nada por el estilo, era un diario, eran las memorias y demás secretos de su hermano, su vida, no lo podía creer, seguro salió a la luz, cuando esos seres saquearon las recamaras y les arrojaron todo en la cabeza, era increíble, no debería seguir leyendo, pensaba, pero a la vez , no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por el tiempo, al recordar a qué se refería ese pasaje en especial y esbozar una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, En aquella ocasión, en su cuarta borrachera para ser mas precisos, Leo volvió a llevarlo a su cama, hasta ahí, el ninja de rojo no sospechaba nada, al día siguiente, se desató el infierno, apenas despertó el temperamental quelonio, lo primero que vio al frente, como en otras tres ocasiones, mismas que nunca agradeció, fue un vaso pequeño de agua y un par de aspirinas, de inmediato Rafael las tomó. Como aún tenía mucha sed, con la mirada desenfocada, este comenzó a buscar algo más para beber, pronto ante él, apareció otro vaso de agua fresca, mismo que rápidamente fue bebido y escupido. La voz de Leonardo se escuchó diciendo…

¡Ah! ¿Estaba salada? No me di cuenta.-

Sin ganas ni fuerzas para discutir, Rafael comenzó a bajar las escaleras rumbo a la cocina en busca de agua fresca, cuando un grito por parte de Leo detrás de él, lo sacó de balance.

¡HEY MICKEY!-

¡SÍ!-

¡ENCONTRE TÚ POWER RANGER ENTRE LAS OLLAS, SÁCALO DE AHÍ!-

¡AHORA MISMO!-

No puede ser.- susurró Rafael, luego de que iniciara el tremendo escándalo por parte de su pequeño hermano.- No pueden guardar…- el ninja de rojo no pudo terminar su petición, pues un fuerte retortijón le obligó a correr rumbo al baño. Al estar encerrado dentro, Leo se acercó a la puerta y confesó "Apenado".

Lo siento Raph, pero creo que confundí los laxantes de Splinter con las aspirinas, pero para la próxima vez no volverá a ocurrir.-

¡Hijo de…!-

Rafael esbozo una gran sonrisa, al tiempo que secaba una fugitiva lágrima de su ojo, vaya que le traía buenos recuerdos, era verdad que no se volvería a repetir, desde entonces el ninja de rojo, no volvió a llegar tan pasado de copas, por temor a que su hermano le saboteara la cruda ¿Desde cuando los Power Rangers se esconden entre las ollas? Se preguntaba con nostalgia, hacía tiempo que no recordaba algo, ahora, agradable.

Definitivamente no debería de seguir leyendo, pensaba el guerrero de rojo, ya que en sus manos tenía algo muy privado e intimo de Leonardo, debería respetarlo, pero la curiosidad de Rafael fue más poderosa que su consciencia y comenzó a buscar la primera página. Estas fueron algunas de las hojas que leyó…

*"Espero que mi padre me perdone, pero no tengo a nadie con quien hablar"*

La letra no era tan buena como ahora, era inclinada y sin elaborados giros, propia de la edad de un niño de menos de diez años, fechas en las que Leonardo recibió su titulo.

*"hace tiempo que no tengo a Da vinci conmigo, por lo que, no tengo a nadie con quien hablar."*

Rafael sabía que se refería a su pequeño oso de peluche, hace años cuando más pequeños, ambos, él y Leo, lo tomaron cada uno de un brazo y lo pelearon, jalaron del pobre oso, hasta que lo partieron por la mitad, dejando al niño de bandana azul, totalmente desconsolado.

*"Ahora que soy el líder, mis hermanos me ven feo, creo que no les gustó mi nuevo titulo, Rafael en especial me ve con coraje, él tenía muchas ganas de ser el jefe, pero yo soy el mayor y el mejor estudiante, espero que pronto lo supere y acepte, pues no le daré razones para quejarse de mi trabajo, les demostraré que soy el indicado por ser un excelente ninja y no solo por que mi padre lo decidió así."*

Rafael se sorprendió al leer estás líneas, mismas que le indicaban el inicio de su pelea con Leo por el liderazgo, era obvio que desde ahí había nacido la riña, pero cuando ves las fechas escritas en las hojas y sacas la cuenta del tiempo invertido, bueno, como que ya reflexionas un poco al respecto ¿No? el guerrero continuó leyendo.

*"Poco a poco mis hermanos han estado haciendo diversas actividades sin juntarme, de alguna manera lo entiendo, yo los he estado delatando con el sensei, cada vez que se meten en líos, pero ellos tienen la culpa de eso, nuestro padre nos dijo que no nos metiéramos en esos túneles, porque pueden haber cocodrilos o cosas peores, pero no le quieren creer, yo prefiero no arriesgarme, me molesta que me hagan a un lado."*

El quelonio de rojo, sonrió divertido al recordar su vieja experiencia con un cocodrilo blanco, que razón tenía Splinter sobre esos túneles. Interesado y perdido en el tiempo, Rafael continuó con la lectura.

*"Splinter y yo tenemos un trato, él me enseñará música si yo me aplico con el ninjutsu, estoy muy emocionado, me gustaría saber cuando comenzaremos, yo estoy avanzando, me esfuerzo, mis hermanos me llaman *Mascota de Splinter* pero no me importa…bueno…no mucho, me gustaría saber con qué empezaremos primero, he visto algunos grupos en revistas y a mí me gustaría tocar la guitarra o el piano, lo que sea es bueno, quizás mis hermanos se animen y formemos una banda, no importa lo que diga Rafa, yo seré el guitarrista y cantante principal, él puede quedarse con otra cosa."*

Este pasaje le dio mucha tristeza a Rafael, pues el niño que lo escribió sonaba lleno de ilusiones, no es que aceptara ser sentimentalista o algo por el estilo, pero le daba pena, que tanto esfuerzo por parte de Leo, terminara reducido a nada, no era justo, quizás, luego de que todo esto pasara, podrían iniciar algo, no sería lo mismo, pero…bueno…mejor continuó leyendo…

*"He visto a Splinter con un libro en manos, creo que es uno de música, creo que se está preparando para iniciar las lecciones, ya era hora."*

Rafael también se mostraba interesado, pero…

*"¡Ah! Fue una falsa alarma, el libro era sobre Japón, odio los libros sobre Japón."*

Rafa también se veía decepcionado, al igual que el autor, él también se encontraba a la expectativa de los movimientos de Splinter, a pesar de saber el final de todo. El ninja de bandana roja iba a cambiar la hoja para continuar con la lectura, cuando fue llamado a comer por Abril. Mientras degustaban unos sabrosos macarrones y carne empanizada con papas, el guerrero escarlata trató de ponerse al tanto de lo que había estado ocurriendo en su corta y pecaminosa ausencia, por el túnel de los recuerdos de Leonardo, desgraciadamente, todo seguía igual, no habían señales del profesor y el clima estaba peor que antes, señal de que serían prisioneros en el apartamento un día más.

Luego de la comida, Donatello volvió a pegarse al monitor de la computadora, para leer más listas de nombres de desamparados, el chico ya estaba cansado, le ardían los ojos, pero no aceptaba que lo relevaran, se había empeñado en seguir trabajando, desgraciadamente ninguna hoja hasta ahora presentaba a alguien con el apodo de "El profesor." Rafael por su parte, volvió a tomar asiento junto a Leonardo, el cual, luego de probar un par de bocados, volvió a caer profundamente dormido, mientras Splinter continuaba recitando los salmos en voz alta, el quelonio de bandana roja que ya llevaba gran parte del diario leído y a sabiendas de que, cuando su hermano se enterara y estuviera más fuerte, lo mataría, volvió a retomar la lectura.

*"¡Feliz cumpleaños a nosotros!

Este es nuestro treceavo cumpleaños, me ha costado trabajo reunir un poco de dinero, pero he logrado comprar algo para mis hermanos, a Miguel Ángel le compré una historieta nueva, nada de ejemplares viejos y húmedos para él, para Donny un pequeño juego de herramientas, solo son tres piezas, pero sé que les sacará provecho, al menos estas no están oxidadas, y para Rafael, una pequeña pesa de cinco kilos, no es de buena calidad, pero le ayudará…a ver que me regalan a mi."*

Rafael no recordaba lo que había regalado en ese cumpleaños, ahora se acordaba de esa pequeña pesa de 5 kilos, era roja con negro y francamente, no sabía donde la había dejado, deseoso de saber lo que recibió Leo de cumpleaños, dio la vuelta a la página.

*"No creo que me haya ido muy bien que digamos, mis tres hermanos me dieron, cada uno, un libro…adivina sobre qué…sí, sobre Japón, uno habla sobre su historia, otro de espadas y el último, de su cultura en general, mi padre me dio un paisaje hecho por él…es bonito, pero, yo esperaba algo con más sonido, pero igual tuve que sonreír y decir gracias."*

Ni al mismo Rafael le gustaron esos regalos, quizás era que al estar leyendo, se adentraba tanto en la piel y consciencia de su hermano, que empezaba a pensar y a sentir como él, la lectura continuó, ahora la letra se mostraba mas trabajada.

*"¡Me he quedado dormido! No lo puedo creer ¡Me he quedado dormido! ¡Falté a mi propio entrenamiento, otra vez! Quiero creer que son mis hermanos los que me apagan el despertador, pero ya les he preguntado y dicen que no, no entiendo lo que me está pasando, ya es la tercera vez en este mes, no se puede volver a repetir."*

Esto no le gustaba a Rafa, tal parecía que Leo comenzaba a presentar sus problemas de salud, quizás fue ingenuo, pero no pensó que se encontraría con eso en el libro.

*"He vuelto a pelear con Rafael, no entiendo por qué se molesta tanto conmigo ¿Yo que culpa tengo? Splinter nos dejó como pareja de combates y le gané, fue limpiamente, pero parece que lo enfadé, siempre que se enoja conmigo, me dice cosas hirientes…luego me pide perdón, yo le miento, le digo que no hay problema, que entiendo que estaba enfadado, pero…me duele mucho."*

El ninja de bandana roja, se apenó una vez más, estaba consciente de sus arranques de ira, y que hasta una mosca lo sacaba de sus casillas, pero todo lo que decía, no había sido porque odiara a Leonardo, claro que no, aunque muchas veces se lo hubiera gritado, solo que…enfadado…pues. Rafael adelantó más en su lectura, ahora la letra se mostraba más estilizada y mucho mejor afanada, señal de que era trabajo de un adolescente y no de un niño.

*"Es navidad y tenemos invitados en casa, esto es nuevo, tenemos amigos humanos y es la primera navidad que pasamos con ellos, una es una chica pelirroja llamada Abril, al parecer ella y Donny, hablan el mismo idioma, el otro es Casey, y se parece mucho a Rafael, pero sin caparazón, ambos son igual de temperamentales y rudos, esa noche comimos bien y nos intercambiamos regalos, y sí…una vez más me dieron un libro sobre Japón… ¿Qué más podía decir? Otra vez sonreí y dije gracias, ya no salí con el clásico *Ay ¿Cómo supieron?* porque es el tercer año y no me lo iban a creer…estas fechas ya me están fastidiando, digo… ¡ ¿Qué en todo Nueva York, solo encuentran libros sobre Japón para mí? ¡ ¿Acaso no pueden darme otra cosa, como unos calcetines o dulces? Sé que mis hermanos no saben lo que realmente me gusta, pero… ¡Libros sobre Japón, otra vez! ¡Por todos los cielos!"*

Rafael jamás se dio cuenta de que eran tan repetitivos en sus regalos, como siempre era el más aplicado en eso de las tradiciones del maestro Splinter, pues, era fácil pensar que eso le gustaría, quizás ahora debería prestar más atención a lo que compra para él.

*"Esta noche volví a preguntar a Splinter sobre las clases de música, y se disgustó conmigo, me dijo que aún tenía muchos detalles con respecto a mi entrenamiento y en especial con mi trabajo sobre liderazgo, por resolver antes de pensar en otra cosa, que los hombres de mi equipo no me siguen como deberían hacerlo, estos aún me ven como a un hermano encubridor y no como a un líder de respeto ¿Pero qué más puedo hacer? Parece que se empeñan en dejarme en mal ante él…trataré de mejorar, le dije, y no volví a tocar el tema de la música, estaba muy apenado."*

El ninja de rojo se sintió mal por esto, pues era verdad que él buscaba dejarlo en mal ante Splinter, jamás imaginó que esas travesuras le trajeran tantas secuelas a Leonardo, bueno, sí, lo confiesa, sí lo quería meter en apuros, pero para que solo le dieran un jalón de bandana, no para que le frustraran sus sueños, eso nunca, Rafael podía jurarlo ante cualquiera.

*"Como envidio a mis hermanos, ellos son todo lo que he deseado ser, Rafael es muy fuerte y no tiene miedo de nada, si quiere decir o hacer algo, simplemente lo dice o hace sin medir consecuencias…yo no me atrevo a decir lo que quiero o pienso por temor a quedar mal o a lastimar a alguien al hacerlo. Donatello es tan inteligente, siempre tiene una respuesta para todo y nada lo detiene, nada es complicado y de serlo lo resuelve…yo, estoy hasta la madrugada, pensando en una solución para mis problemas y no encuentro ninguno. Miguel Ángel, él es siempre tan alegre, para todos siempre tiene una bella sonrisa…yo…yo ahora mismo no puedo parar de llorar, no entiendo por qué, no lo sé, solo comencé y no puedo parar, como me gustaría ser como ellos."*

Debía admitir que se sentía afligido, el quelonio de rojo nunca imaginó que eso pensara Leo de ellos, incluyéndolo, pues, con todos los dolores de caparazón que le daba seguido, era de esperarse que lo detestara y se expresara mal de él, pero no.

*"Son más de las cinco de la mañana y no puedo dormir, no dejo de pensar en mis errores y en como solucionarlos, ya no sé que más hacer, ya dejé de ver televisión en las tardes y me he dedicado a entrenar para mejorar mis técnicas, quizás, también debería trabajar en mi habitación antes de dormir y de hacer mis rondas, solo así podré reparar mis faltas, solo así…solo así podré estar en paz con Splinter."*

¿A qué faltas se refería Leo? Para sus ojos, este siempre había sido perfecto, enfermizamente agraciado, todo le salía bien al condenado, pensaba Rafael ¿Cómo era posible que él viera errores en donde no los había?...no lo entendía.

*"Estoy tan avergonzado…he vuelto a recurrir a esto, sé que solo son tres pequeñas líneas en mi muñeca, sé que nadie se dará cuenta, al menos eso espero, pero ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Cada vez siento que me faltan mas las fuerzas, que me ganan las lágrimas, que voy a estallar, no quiero volver a llorar, no de nuevo por eso, al cortarme me siento mejor y la sangre es bastante atractiva, me distrae de mis pensamientos, yo sé que soy un buen estudiante y un buen líder…solo tengo que demostrarlo mejor la próxima vez, siempre pienso mejor cuando me corto."*

Por todos los cielos, Leo…- susurraba Rafael sin despegar los ojos del papel.- ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? ¿Por qué nunca buscaste ayuda? -Pensaba ahora, pero era lógico ¿A quien le contaría, al padre intransigente o al hermano gruñón y peleonero? De los otros dos ni que decir algo, son muy jóvenes, es por orgullo, pensaba el guerrero.

*"¡Ya no puedo más! Me atreví a decirle a Splinter, le dije que necesitaba de su ayuda, que los chicos no me escuchaban y que Rafael siempre buscaba retarme frente a Don y Mickey, que siempre se los llevaba a completar la misión por su cuenta, solo para dejarme en mal y demostrar su poder de liderazgo, que necesitaba que él como su maestro y padre, les hablara y pusiera en su lugar, pero me dijo que yo soy el responsable por el grupo, que como líder y futuro jefe del clan, que no puedo ir corriendo a buscar la ayuda de papá cada vez que tenga problemas, supongo que tiene razón, pero no sé como hacerlo, los chicos siguen más a Rafael que a mí, él dice que me imponga, que sea más fuerte ¿Pero cómo? ¿Acaso quiere que los obligue a golpes? ¿Con miedo? Ese sería Shredder, yo no quiero ser como Shredder."*

Don y Mickey cometían el error más grande de sus vidas al obedecerme, pensaba el segundo quelonio, porque siempre encontraban problemas, ahora admitía que había sido irresponsable de su parte, es difícil aceptar la realidad, cuando esta te pega de lleno en la cara.

*"Estoy tan agotado, cada vez me cuesta más levantarme en la mañana, si no fuera por…bueno, tu sabes, si no fuera por la pequeña navaja que tengo bajo el colchón, no podría salir de la cama ¿Y todo para qué? Para pelear con mis hermanos y para escuchar a Splinter sobre mis faltas, francamente me gustaría morir, sí, me encantaría poder descansar en paz, saber que pasaría si estuviera muerto, seguro ni se darían cuenta, hay ocasiones en las que me encierro en el dojo y no me buscan hasta después de cuatro horas, bien podría suicidarme y ellos no lo sabrían hasta que fuera hora de cenar, me pregunto si les dolería mi ausencia."*

Estas líneas eran aterradoras, pensaba Rafael, nunca imaginó que Leo pensara de esa forma, que en algún momento contemplara la idea del suicidio, era horrible descubrirlo. Rafa dejó de leer en este punto por un minuto, pues Mickey y Splinter volvieron a levantar a Leonardo para que tomara algo de alimento, una especie de merienda, ya que este no estaba comiendo porciones grandes, Don como su médico, decidió darle bocados pequeños a cada rato, por lo que, de inmediato lo despertaron y comenzaron a rogar para que comiera, el chico claramente estaba en desacuerdo, ni siquiera quería ponerse de pie. Mientras ellos luchaban contra Leo, el ninja de rojo continuó su lectura.

*"Ya decidí no volver a preguntar a Splinter sobre nuestra promesa, es por demás, es obvio que no la cumplirá, ya me cansé de estar esperando a que me diga algo, ya ni siquiera escuchó la radio o el ipod, no me interesan mas, solo me distraen de mis ocupaciones, estoy resignado, perdí y acepto la derrota, al cabo…no era tan importante ¿O sí? Me gustaría que alguien me contestara, que alguien me dijera algo, pero estoy solo, siempre estoy solo."*

Me habría gustado estar ahí para ti, hermano.- susurraba Rafael para sí mismo.

*"Creí que podía dejar de pensar en eso, pero no puedo, no entiendo ¿Por qué mis hermanos sí pueden hacer lo que ellos quieran y yo no? no lo comprendo, Rafael está arreglando motocicletas con Casey, incluso creo que quieren hacer algo de dinero con ello, los oí hablar al respecto, Donatello ha mejorado en la ciencia, comparte muchos detalles de diversos trabajos con Abril y se ve entusiasmado… y Miguel Ángel, el puede perderse todo el día en las patinetas, los comics y video juegos, si fuera humano, a eso se dedicaría y seguro le iría bien, pero yo…ni como ninja sirvo, sé que gané el titulo del *Máximo ninja* pero, no me siento como uno, más me veo como un perro, como una gárgola, un guardián de la fortaleza del clan Hamato. Yo también quiero hacer algo, también necesito salir a la superficie y respirar, aquí abajo siento que me ahogo…pero no puedo, si lo hago, podrían atacar la guarida y sería mi culpa…sé que soy paranoico, pero, me da miedo que algo malo le pase a mi familia, por mi descuido."*

Rafael ignoraba que Leonardo estuviera al tanto de sus planes con Casey, era algo de lo que venían hablando hace años y era solo de ellos ¿Cómo diablos se habría enterado su hermano? Tampoco se imaginaba que este se viera así mismo de esa manera, siempre pensó que estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, de demostrar a todos lo perfecto que era, que gran sorpresa.

Cuando más metido en sus pensamientos estaba Rafael, cuando iba a comenzar a leer la siguiente hoja del diario de Leo, una voz un tanto fuerte y familiar, le llamó la atención de manera furiosa.

¡DAME ESE LIBRO AHORA!-

¿Cómo…?- preguntó el quelonio de rojo retirando el ejemplar del frente de su cara, Rafael estaba lleno de sorpresa y culpa al haber sido atrapado, pues quien le había gritado era Leonardo.

¿Leonardo…?- preguntaba también su padre, extrañado y a la vez desconfiado.

¡DAME ESE MALDITO LIBRO AHORA!- gritaba con voz potente el niño de azul, volviendo a sorprender a todos, ya que, la fuerza que mostraba ahora, lógicamente no la tenía antes.

¿Leo…?- volvió a preguntar Rafael asustado, pues a quien tenía en frente, no era ya precisamente su hermano mayor, los ojos de Leo eran completamente negros, como si el mismo globo ocular se hubiera esfumado, su rostro demacrado, ahora también mostraba, un frío y furioso gesto, una ira nunca antes experimentada en este chico.

¡DAME EL PUTO LIBRO AHORA!- la voz que le exigía el ejemplar negro, no era ya la de Leonardo, esta era gruesa y potente, al tiempo que gritaba, el cuerpo del joven guerrero de azul se arrojaba sobre Rafael con una fuerza y resistencia nunca antes vistas en él hasta ahora…así es, desgraciadamente nuestros amigos se encontraban ante una nueva posesión.

La lucha entre los dos guerreros inició de manera desigual, el cuerpo cansado y enfermo de Leonardo, ahora tenía un poder y una agilidad indescriptible, el mismo Rafael no podía contenerlo, la entidad maligna, se fue directo por el diario, pero el segundo al mando por la sorpresa, lo tiró al suelo lejos de este, por lo que rabioso, el ente de inmediato, comenzó a estrangularlo.

¡RAFAEL!- gritaron sus compañeros, quienes de inmediato corrieron a ayudarlo, pero cuando se iban acercando, algo, una fuerza invisible, los alejó del cuerpo del primogénito, para adherirlos violentamente al suelo y paredes cercanas, mismas que se encontraban temblando y a temperaturas altísimas, literalmente, estaban ardiendo.

¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!- gritaba el demonio como un ladrido.- ¡TE MATARÉ, TE MATARÉ AHORA MISMO!-

¡…Le…Leo…!- apenas si podía pronunciar el guerrero escarlata, pues, a pesar de que se esforzaba para protegerse del feroz ataque, la presión era mucha y comenzaba a asfixiarlo.

¡MALDITO SER DEL INFIERNO!- gritaba Splinter desde el rincón donde estaba apresado.- ¡LIBERA A MIS HIJOS AHORA!-

¡EN EL NOMBRE DEL SEÑOR TU DIOS!- comenzaba a recitar Casey.- ¡TE ORDENO QUE DEJES…!-

¡CIERRA EL PINCHE HOCICO!- ordenó el ente a través de los labios de Leo, arrojando al tiempo, solo con el poder de su mente, una lámpara de mesa a la cara de Casey Jones, dejándolo noqueado.

¡CASEY!- gritaron Abril y Migue. Con una sonrisa cínica y siniestra a la vez, el monstruoso ser dentro del chico de bandana azul, miró divertido al cansado joven que tenía entre sus manos.

¡TE LLEVARÉ AL INFIERNO! ¡SERÁS EL PRIMERO DE TODOS! ¡TE DESTRUIRÉ, ASÍ COMO LO HICE CON LEONARDO!- todos reclamaron y gritaron al ente sin conseguir algo. Splinter no paraba de rezar, de recitar los salmos que había estado leyendo a diario, pero parecían no hacer gran efecto, o al menos, eso pensaba él.

Cuando ya estaba cerca de eliminar al poderoso guerrero rojo, cuando solo faltaban unos centímetros para que acabaran con su vida, las fuertes garras del ente, comenzaron a soltar el cuello de Rafael, este aún no estaba del todo liberado, pero al menos, el oxigeno llegaba de nuevo a sus pulmones, Rafa estaba sorprendido y con los ojos llorosos, veía borroso y desenfocado, pero poco a poco las imágenes se fueron aclarando, permitiéndole ver como Leonardo, de alguna manera, estaba tratando de apoderarse de su propio cuerpo.

Las manos del quelonio de azul dejaron el cuello de Rafael, para pegarse con todas sus fuerzas al piso, los ojos de este ya no eran negros por completo, ahora solo lo era el iris, que en lugar de ser color miel, seguían estando oscuros, los demás compañeros de las tortugas, lograron liberarse de los muros, para de inmediato correr a dominar a Leonardo, parecía haber una lucha interna por el control del cuerpo, de pronto la oscuridad comenzaba una vez más a abarcar el globo ocular, cuando…

¡Su cuello…!- gritó Miguel Ángel.- ¡Leo no tiene el collar puesto!- el crucifijo y medalla que Casey le pusiera en la guarida, no se encontraba en su cuello, ninguno de nuestros amigos se había dado cuenta, de que el mismo Leonardo se lo había quitado al entrar al baño, el chico ignoraba lo que era y que se lo tenía que dejar puesto.

Pronto, sin perder más el tiempo, Splinter se retiró su propio juego de abalorios y los colocó en el cuello de su hijo, haciendo que este ganara el control de su cuerpo y que el ente volviera a gritar de dolor antes de irse, el niño se desplomó en los brazos de su hermano Miguel Ángel y su padre, totalmente exhausto. Abril revisaba a Casey y Donatello a Rafael, todos estaban sin comprender lo que había ocurrido.

Rafael ¿Te encuentras bien, hermano?- preguntó el médico familiar al guerrero, al tiempo que lo revisaba.

Sí…es… estoy bien…- trataba de contestar y recobrar el aliento al mismo tiempo.

¡¿Qué fue…que fue, lo que pasó?- deseaba saber el menor del grupo, temblando y llorando de miedo.- ¿Por qué te atacó?-

¿Por qué, quería tanto, ese libro?- preguntaba también Abril entre lágrimas.

No lo sé…- respondía Donny al tiempo que lo tomaba en sus manos.- ¿Qué es esto?- ya un poco más recobrado, la tortuga de bandana roja dijo.

Es…es el diario…el diario de Leo…-

¿El diario de Leo?-

¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con lo que ha pasado?- preguntó Splinter con voz molesta y asustada a la vez.- ¿Por qué tanto interés en la bitácora de tu hermano?- apenado ante el hecho de revelar más de lo debido, Rafael confesó con poco aliento.

Porque no es, una bitácora de técnicas, de ninjutsu.- luego de que recuperar el aliento por completo, terminó de declarar.- Es un diario personal.- todos guardaron silencio nuevamente, ninguno entendía el porque se dio este ataque sobrenatural sobre Leo y sobre los demás, solo para poder obtener un diario. Mientras amigos y familiares recuperaban la calma, Donatello también pecó de curioso y leyó la página que estaba expuesta al momento de recoger el libro, a los pocos segundos de haberlo hecho, comenzó a gritar alarmando a todos.

¡Aaahh! ¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser cierto!-

¡ ¿DONATELLO?- el chico no contestó y tirando el libro al suelo, salió corriendo rumbo a la compu.

¡Donatello ¿Qué diablos te ocurre?- preguntó Rafael, extrañado.

¿Pues qué tiene ese libro?- cuestionó ahora Mickey, para dar una respuesta satisfactoria a todos, Abril tomó el libro y leyó en voz alta esto…

*"Una tarde, hace mucho tiempo, cuando acompañé a mis hermanos a dejar algunas frazadas para nuestros amigos indigentes, había cerca de esa calle, una banda de música Peruana tocando sus melodías y vendiendo sus discos a los transeúntes. en esa ocasión, el profesor me descubrió embobado escuchándolos, fue vergonzoso, pero él no se rió de mi, al contrario, me dijo que ellos eran sus amigos y que con gusto me conseguiría un disco, yo me negué pero no me escuchó y de inmediato fue a buscarlo, al llegar lo puso en mis manos, era nuevo, el primero que tenía en toda mi vida, yo estaba conmovido y no me cansaba de agradecerle su regalo, ya cuando nos íbamos, algo no me dejaba tranquilo, esto ya lo traía desde muy pequeño, desde que lo había conocido, así que volví a buscar al profesor. Cuando llegue ante él le dije, que mi sensei me había enseñado a tratar a los adultos por su nombre y no por su apodo."*- todos contuvieron el aliento.

*"Le dije que le estaría muy agradecido si me decía su nombre completo, el viejo maestro se rió con ganas y me dijo que prácticamente nadie, desde hacía muchos años, se había molestado en preguntarle su nombre, que era el primero en mucho tiempo al que en verdad le importaba, así que con mucho gusto se presentó ante mí. Ahora sé a quien agradecer mi primer disco de música folklórica, a mi querido amigo, Dabir Rada Summers, alias, el profesor."*-

¡ ¿QUEEEEE?- gritaron todos.

¡NO PUEDE SER!- comentaba pasmado Splinter.

¡SIEMPRE ESTUVO TAN CERCA!- exclamó Mickey.

¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!- le seguía Abril llorando ahora de alegría.- No lo puedo creer.- susurraba para ella.

¡DONATELLO!- llamó de inmediato Rafael a su hermano, el cual ya estaba sobre las listas de los refugios de desamparados.

¡LO TENGO!- todos callaron y miraron atentos a Don, el cual mostraba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y zarandeaba una hoja de papel en su mano.- ¡LO TENGO! Tengo la dirección del profesor.-

Fin del capitulo 13.

Nota de autor.- Me tomé la libertad de dar nombre al oso de felpa de Leonardo, al amigo indigente llamado "El profesor" y de dar una fecha temprana, para que Splinter otorgara el título de líder a Leo, francamente no me sé ninguno de esos datos y espero no haya problemas con ello. Por el contrario, si alguien sabe todo lo anterior, por favor, háganmelo saber.

Gracias.


	14. Chapter 14

*Desde que el hombre apareció en la tierra, se ha enfrentado, a hechos sobre naturales, que no entiende. Hoy, el hombre del siglo 21, sigue buscando respuestas, a situaciones que están fuera, de la comprensión humana…Soy Juan Ramón Sáenz en… ¡LA MANO PELUDA!*

Así iniciaba uno de los programas de radio más importantes y escalofriantes de México y el mundo entero, esto último gracias a Internet, esta emisión radiofónica llegaba a nuestros hogares y lugares de trabajo, en la voz de uno de los mejores e inigualables conductores de radio que jamás haya conocido.

Este capitulo está dedicado a la memoria de este gran hombre, que en lo personal me encantaba su trabajo. Locutor, conductor, escritor e investigador de lo paranormal, recientemente nos ha dejado para averiguar lo que hay en el más allá. Juan Ramón Sáenz Esquivel, reconocido locutor del programa de radio "La mano peluda" y "Aquí se respira el miedo". Fue gracias a sus escalofriantes relatos nocturnos, que nació esta historia. Una lamentable pérdida. Dios lo tenga en su santa gloria.

Juan Ramón Sáenz.

1962-2011

Descanse en paz.

Capitulo 14.

Todo en el apartamento era un completo caos, los cambios en la temperatura y los malos olores volvieron a manifestarse en señal de que la actividad paranormal continuaba presente, Leonardo se encontraba inconsciente, aparentemente libre del maldito ente, este sin saberlo, había proporcionado un importante dato sobre la ubicación del profesor, alegrando y dando esperanza a su familia, el medidor del calefactor en la pared del apartamento, mostraba que trataba de calentar el lugar sin éxito alguno, todos podían ver su propio aliento al hablar, ninguna de las ventanas estaban abiertas para provocar semejante cambio, esto era sin duda espeluznante.

Splinter y Miguel ángel que se encontraban junto al cuerpo de Leonardo, alcanzaron a escuchar que el niño emitía un extraño sonido, muy similar al ronroneo de un gato, el viejo roedor se acercó para revisarlo, al principio pensaba que se quejaba de alguna herida, pero al pasar su mano por su rostro, descubrió que sufría de una alta fiebre.

Rafael, Miguel Ángel, lleven a su hermano a la cama ¡Rápido!-

¡Sí sensei!- dijeron ambos quelonios, sin dejar de examinar a su hermano con la mirada, preocupados y extrañados al notar que de pronto, había dejado de hacer aquel ruido raro. Debido al frío del lugar, Casey comenzó a salir de la inconsciencia.

Casey…Casey ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó la pelirroja a su lado.

Eso, creo… ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo está Leo?- cuestionaba el guerrero mientras le atendían.

No lo sé ¿Cómo te sientes?-

Mareado, pero bien…creo ¿Por qué hace tanto frío?- reclamó al tiempo que se abrazaba el mismo.

No lo sé.- trataba de explicarse Abril entre los escalofríos y los nervios.- Yo, creo que, es, esa, cosa.- susurraba la chica como si tratara de no despertar al ente dentro del chico de añil.- ÉL está muy mal, Casey, hace ruidos muy raros y temo que no vaya a...- la chica no pudo continuar, ya que fue interrumpida por los gritos del ninja de rojo y de naranja, ambos llamaban a Donny, ya que su joven líder comenzaba a convulsionarse a causa de la alta temperatura de su cuerpo.

¡Donny rápido, Leo está temblando!-

No está temblando Mickey, vamos, trae hielo ¡Ahora!- ordenó Don, al tiempo que llegaba junto a Rafa y le ayudaba a sujetar a su hermano, rápidamente el menor del grupo regresó con todo el hielo que encontró dentro de una bolsa de plástico con cierre, al estar junto a Donny, vio que este le abría un poco la sudadera a Leonardo.

Aquí tienes.- Don tomó la bolsa y la colocó sobre la cabeza de Leo.- Ya vámonos de aquí, Donny.- suplicaba nervioso y entre sollozos el menor de los quelonios.- Ya tenemos la dirección del profesor, vámonos.-

No podemos Mickey, Leo no está en condiciones de salir de aquí.-

Pero debemos hacer algo, podríamos ir ahora mismo por el profesor y traer a su amigo.- sugirió Rafael.

Es muy peligroso salir a esta hora.- resolvió Splinter, mientras ayudaba a su tercer hijo en la atención médica del primogénito.- Así que lo haremos a primera hora del día.-

Pero…-

El segundo al mando prestaba atención a los cuidados médicos que aplicaban a su hermano mayor y que los avances que estos surgían en su cansado cuerpo eran desgraciadamente nulos, a pesar de haber dejado de convulsionarse, la fiebre aún era muy alta y en casa no tenían nada para atenderla, además, el extraño frío que estaban padeciendo, los insólitos ruidos que se alcanzaban a escuchar en la planta baja, la anterior posesión y la incertidumbre de una nueva, ponían nerviosos a todos, Leonardo se veía inquieto a pesar de estar "Dormido", parecía estar huyendo o luchando con algo, por lo que, sin pedir opinión de nadie, Rafael se retiró de donde descansaba Leonardo y fue en busca de sus prendas para salir.

¿Rafael? Rafael ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- cuestionó el tercer hijo.

No creo, voy a salir a buscar al profesor y a su amigo.-

Rafael, eso es muy peligroso, salir a esta hora…no sabemos que pueda haber allá afuera.- discutió Splinter.

Pero Leo necesita medicamentos y la ayuda de ese hechicero.- comenzó a explicarse mientras se colocaba el abrigo.- No creo que pueda soportar hasta mañana, además…- siguió hablando al tiempo que tomaba la hoja con la dirección y el dinero.- Usted ya lo dijo, ahora que estoy tomando el puesto temporalmente, tomaré las decisiones y no creo que Leonardo hubiera permitido que uno de nosotros estuviera sufriendo por más tiempo, solo por temor a salir a esta hora, estoy seguro que él mismo habría cruzado la puerta principal para salir en busca de ayuda.-

Ninguno de los presentes le llevó la contraria, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con su decisión y sin decir nada, le agradecieron en silencio. En apoyo a su segundo hermano mayor, Donatello dejó su lugar junto a Leo y fue a escribir una larga lista de medicamentos para que trajera. Casey por su parte, también se levantó de su lugar, para ir en busca de su abrigo, totalmente decidido a seguir a su fiel compañero.

¿Casey…tú también?- le cuestionó la chica al verlo acercarse a donde Rafa estaba.

Por supuesto nena, no creerás que me quedaré aquí esperando y que este se lleve todo el crédito.- la linda pelirroja no dijo nada más y le ayudó a prepararse para salir.

Esta es la lista de lo que deben traer… ¿Están seguros de esto?- volvió a cuestionar Donatello, que a pesar de saber que era necesario, no podía evitar ponerse nervioso ante el posible peligro que correrían sus compañeros al salir a la calle.

No quiero arriesgarme a que Leo empeore, ni mucho menos pienso esperar a que esa cosa contraataque.- respondió Rafael mientras se metía la lista al saco.

Es mejor aprovechar el tiempo.- le siguió Casey, el cual también se preparaba, pero de manera religiosa, cargando consigo, tanto medallas y rosarios, como agua bendita podía llevar encima. Cuando se encontraba la intrépida pareja frente a la ventana que últimamente habían utilizado de puerta, Splinter les pidió.

Hijos míos, por favor, cuídense mucho…y no se demoren.-

No se preocupe sensei, usted encárguese de la casa.-

Dicho esto y con la ventana abierta, el primero en salir fue Casey Jones, no sin antes, rociar el bendito liquido en su camino y realizar una oración, detrás de este iba Rafael mirando a todos lados, en busca de enemigos entre las sombras. El viento era fuerte y traía consigo voces que hablaban en lenguas extrañas, ambos avanzaban con mucho cuidado, no solo por el miedo a lo desconocido, también por el frío que había vuelto resbaloso el piso metálico, el auto estaba estacionado frente al edificio, solo debían bajar las escaleras y correr de frente a él, pero el frío fuera del apartamento era demoníaco y les impedía caminar más rápido, además, el viento les golpeaba con gran fuerza, como si tratara de lanzarlos fuera de la escalera de incendios, la oscuridad inundaba la calle, debido a que el alumbrado público no estaba funcionando.

Rafael apenas si podía ver el siguiente escalón, solo sabía que Casey estaba al frente, por que estaba sujeto de la parte trasera de su abrigo, de pronto una huesuda mano salida de quien sabe donde, tomó del caparazón al quelonio de rojo para jalarlo fuera de la escalerilla de incendios, Rafael estaba horrorizado al sentir como una fuerza sobrehumana trataba de arrancarlo del lado de su compañero, para llevarlo al extremo contrario, en el cual obviamente, solo estaba el vacío, Casey al sentir que el ninja de rojo se alejaba de su cuerpo, le tomó del brazo y preguntó con todas sus fuerzas.

¡ ¿Qué pasó?-

¡Trataron de tirarme!- gritó el quelonio, pero el viento no permitía que Casey lo escuchara.

¡ ¿Qué?-

¡ Qué quisieron tirarme!- trataba de hacerse entender Rafael, pero era inútil, cuando iba a volver a gritar, un pesado y estruendoso ruido sobre el metal de la escalera, fue percibido con claridad por ambos guerreros.

¡ ¿Qué es eso?- volvió a gritar Rafael, pero esta vez estaba bien pegado al cuerpo de su compañero.

¡Creo que hay alguien frente a mí!- le aseguró Jones asustado.

¡ ¿Qué?-

¡Que algo esta subiendo las escaleras frente a nosotros!-

No puede ser.- dijo para sí mismo el ninja de rojo, comprendiendo lo que Jones le había dicho, pues la estructura metálica estaba vibrando como si varias personas subieran corriendo al mismo tiempo.

¡RAFA! ¡También vienen de arriba!- la voz de Jones se escuchó de nuevo.- ¡ ¿Qué hacemos?-

¡Saltemos!- ordenó el ninja.

¡ ¿Queee?-

¡AHORA!- ordenó Rafael al tiempo que tomaba del hombro a Casey y se arrojaban fuera de la canastilla de metal.

¡AAhhhh!- gritaron ambos guerreros al unísono, mientras caían al vacío.

La distancia no era tan grande como se lo imaginaron, la abundante nieve en el piso ayudó amortiguando su caída, ahora debían correr hasta la camioneta, por suerte, el trayecto por recorrer no era extenso, por lo que ambos, apenas tocaron tierra, arrancaron rumbo al auto, desgraciadamente, los que trataban de arrinconarlos en las escaleras, no estaban dispuestos a dejarlos ir tan fácilmente.

¡AAarrgg!- gritó Casey aterrado.- ¡Me rasguñaron!-

¡Aarrgg!- le siguió Rafael.- ¡A mi también!-

Varias criaturas con garras, aprovechándose de la intensa oscuridad que había fuera del edificio, se dieron a la tarea de torturar a los dos guerreros, ambos podían sentir como si filosas y gruesas navajas les atravesaran la ropa y alcanzara la piel de un solo intento, estos ataques llegaban por doquier, ninguno de los dos jóvenes podía determinar la ubicación exacta de estos entes, solo podían huir de ellos.

¡ARRGG! ¡CASEY, NO TE SEPARES!-

¡ESO INTENTO! ¡PERO…!- Rafael encontró la camioneta y de inmediato trató de hallar la puerta.

¡LA ENCONTRÉ CASEY! ¡ESTÁ ABIERTA, VAMOS!- con gran dificultad, el guerrero pelinegro logró dar con su compañero, el ninja entró primero al auto para luego ayudar a Jones. Ya encerrados y libres de sus perseguidores, ambos, histéricos, trataron de encontrar la lógica a lo ocurrido allá afuera.

¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! ¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS!- comenzó a gritar pávido Casey.- ¡ ¿QUÉ CARAJOS FUE TODO ESO? ¡ ¿QUÉ ERAN ESAS COSAS?-

¡ ¿Y YO QUE SÉ? ¡ME ARDE TODO EL CUERPO!- confesaba Rafael nervioso.

¡A MÍ TAMBIÉN!- apenas iban a comenzar a revisar sus heridas, cuando el sonido de varios golpes y arañones sobre la lamina de la camioneta les obligó a guardar silencio unos segundos, ambos prestaron atención para saber la ubicación de sus atacantes.

Estamos rodeados.- señaló acertadamente Casey, al tiempo que comenzaron a arañar los cristales de la camioneta.

Vámonos antes de que logren entrar.- sugirió asustado Rafael a su compañero, ya que este tomó el lugar del piloto. Casey de inmediato obedeció.

Abril y la familia Hamato prestaban atención a lo que ocurría fuera de la casa, estaban aterrados, pues claramente alcanzaron a escuchar el alboroto que se formó afuera del apartamento, no sabían con exactitud lo que habría pasado e imaginaban un sinfín de espeluznantes situaciones, una gran alivio llegó a sus almas al escuchar el familiar ruido del motor en marcha y alejarse rumbo a la ciudad. En ese momento, solo pudieron dar gracias al cielo y rogar por su pronto regreso.

Los primeros metros que recorrió el auto para salir de la calle de Abril, estuvieron llenos de obstáculos, el clima arreció apenas encendieron el motor, la intensa oscuridad que cubría el lugar les impedía ver el camino a pesar de tener las luces encendidas, por culpa de la gruesa capa de nieve, la camioneta avanzaba con dificultad. La salida de la zona, les llevó demasiado tiempo, ¿Cuánto? Ninguno de los dos podía decirlo. Cuando por fin la camioneta logró acelerar a fondo, nuestros amigos se encontraron con una enorme sorpresa…el tramo de calle que seguía fuera de la cuadra de Abril, estaba completamente iluminado, las calles a sus alrededores no estaban llenas de nieve, ni siquiera a un centímetro de altura, solo estaban húmedas, como si hubiera llovido recientemente, el lugar estaba limpio de tempestades y peligros, un sendero iluminado por el alumbrado público y lleno del ruido clásico de una ciudad en movimiento.

Pero ¿Qué carajos es todo esto?- preguntó Rafael impresionado.- No hay nieve, hay luz, hay gente…en el tiempo que estuvimos encerrados con Abril no escuché el ruido de algún vecino en la calle.- el pelinegro movía la cabeza de manera afirmativa, para mostrar que estaba de acuerdo con su compañero, luego se dio cuenta de algo y le pidió a su camarada.

Mira atrás.-

Rafael se extrañó con esta petición, pero igual obedeció, al mirar por el espejo, este pudo percatarse de la enorme oscuridad que habían dejado a las espaldas, era como si no solo a la calle, sino a todas las casas les hubieran cortado la electricidad, el lugar estaba completamente sumergido en las tinieblas, vaya, ni siquiera la luz de la luna se atrevía a cruzar esa intensa penumbra. No había palabras para expresar lo que Rafael y Casey sintieron al ver esto, ambos tenían miedo, estaban preocupados, habían dejado sola a la familia en esa penumbra, sabían que no había otra solución, todos en grupo no habrían podido salir bien librados del ataque de las escaleras y Leonardo no habría soportado el intenso clima que les azotó con fuerza, no había otra forma, esto era lo mejor, sabían que era lo correcto, pero igual se sentían culpables de estar afuera y los demás no.

De alguna manera la buena suerte parecía volver a verles con una gran sonrisa, las calles estaban tranquilas y ningún policía estaba cerca, así que Casey pudo acelerar la camioneta sin problemas. Al cabo de una hora, el viejo vehículo se estacionó frente al refugio que supuestamente albergaba al profesor, ni bien apagaron el motor, cuando los dos jóvenes ya estaban entrando en busca del susodicho pedagogo. Al primer lugar al que llegaron fue a la ventanilla del pasillo donde la recepcionista, una mujer robusta y de aspecto severo les llamó la atención, por su abrupta intromisión.

¡Oigan! ¡No está permitido…!-

¡El profesor! ¡Buscamos al profesor!- interrumpieron a gritos los dos hombres frente al vidrio.

¡Un momento! ¡ ¿De quien están hablando?- exigió saber la recepcionista.

Estamos buscando al señor Summers, al señor Dabir Summers.- informó Casey a la mujer de edad madura y severas facciones.- Necesitamos hablar con él de inmediato.-

¡Es una emergencia!- le siguió Rafael bajo su disfraz, pero la mujer no parecía entender y calmadamente atendió a nuestros amigos.

Miren muchachos, de entrada, esta no es la manera de…-

¡MALDITA SEA! ¡ ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL PROFESOR?- gritó Rafael alterado, pero la mujer no se doblegó ante su furia.

¡ ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A GRITARME DE ESA MANERA, JOVENCITO? ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE…!-

¿Rafael?- la discusión entre la mujer y el quelonio quedó pendiente, gracias a una voz conocida.

¡PROFESOR!-

Frente a ellos se encontraba el famoso pedagogo, ataviado con un grueso abrigo negro y su gorro de curiosos bordados, este les miraba desconcertado desde la puerta de entrada al área de camas, ya que el alboroto que traían ambos guerreros y la mujer, se había escuchado hasta allá, cuando el señor Summers salió a averiguar lo que estaba pasando, se llevó una enorme sorpresa, ya que no se trataba de un par de borrachos como habían creído adentro de las instalaciones, eran dos de sus amigos "Especiales" que le buscaban desesperadamente.

¿Rafael, Casey, qué sucede?- preguntaba extrañado el hombre mayor.- ¿Qué les ha pasado, se encuentran bien? Están heridos.-

¡Profesor! necesitamos su ayuda.- le abordó Rafael desesperado.

Claro que sí, muchacho, lo que tú quieras, pero dime… ¿Qué les ha pasado? se ven terrible ¿Se encuentran bien?-

Ninguno de los dos muchachos entendía a qué se refería el profesor, hasta que vieron su reflejo en el cristal de la oficina lateral, este les aclaró varias de sus dudas, ambos habían perdido peso y color, estaban demacrados y sus rostros tenían un claro y marcado gesto de horror, el cabello de Casey se veía quebradizo y delgado, la piel brillante de Rafa, ahora estaba opaca y seca, a causa del estrés y la entidad maligna que se había instalado con ellos, además claro, de los recientes ataques recibidos fuera de la casa.

¿Qué les ha pasado muchachos? ¿Están enfermos, quien los atacó?- insistía preocupado el anciano.

Eso luego lo hablamos.- cortó de tajo Casey.

Necesitamos encontrar a su amigo el mago.- le siguió Rafael, extrañando al maestro.

¿Mí amigo el mago?-

Sí, el maestro Splinter nos dijo que usted conoce a un señor que sabe de magia, necesitamos de su ayuda.-

¿Él está aquí con usted, verdad?- preguntó esperanzado Casey.

No…Él no se hospeda en este lugar.- la noticia casi devasta a los dos guerreros, que no esperaban tener que buscar en otro lado.

¡ ¿Queee?-

¡ ¿Acaso vive en otro albergue?-

¡ ¿En dónde queda? Necesitamos hablar con él, de inmediato.-

No chicos, no estoy hablando de otra pensión.- los chicos prestaron atención nuevamente.- Él tiene su propio hogar, él vive cerca del muelle, a dos cuadras de este para ser exacto, ahora mismo debe estar en casa ¿Qué quieren con él?-

Necesitamos de su ayuda.-

¿Pero qué clase de ayuda necesitan amigos? ¿Al menos saben a lo qué él se dedica? Esto es muy serio, no creo que lo que él hace les sirva de mucho.-

¡Oh profesor! Usted no tiene idea de lo que nos ha pasado y necesitamos.- al ver el miedo y la desesperación reflejada en los rostros de ambos muchachos, el señor Summers dijo.

Bueno…si es muy importante para ustedes, puedo llevarlos con él.- ofreció su ayuda el profesor, con un tono de duda en su voz.

¡Sí!- y sin perder más tiempo, los muchachos tomaron al hombre de color por los brazos y salieron del refugio rumbo a la camioneta, antes de subir al auto, Rafael dijo a su compañero.

Casey.- el susodicho le miró atento.- Ustedes busquen al mago, yo voy a la farmacia que pasamos hace rato y compro lo que encargó Donny, ahí me recogen ¿De acuerdo?-

De acuerdo, no tardaremos.- ya dejado esto en claro, Rafael corrió con todas sus fuerzas rumbo a la farmacia, rogando por encontrar en ella, todo lo de la lista.

En el camino, Casey puso al tanto al profesor de todo lo que habían sufrido desde la salida de la casona en la carretera, hasta la llegada al apartamento de Abril y su correspondiente escape, como el hombre era de confianza, a diferencia de Magia negra, a él si le dio todos los detalles. El anciano de color estaba boquiabierto, era como si la película de terror más espeluznante y reciente de las carteleras cinematográficas, fuera llevada a la vida real, no podía creer que sus amigos mutantes lo estuvieran padeciendo, pero el aspecto físico de los dos guerreros y la desesperación de ambos, afirmaba cada palabra antes dicha.

Y desde que el maestro Splinter nos dijo que usted tenía un amigo mago, Donatello se la ha pasado buscándolo como loco en la red.

No es un mago.- trató de corregir el profesor.- Es un sacerdote vudú, un religioso y su nombre es Lázaro, Lázaro Vaudoux.- esto desconcertó a Casey.

¿Qué no es lo mismo? digo ¿Un mago, un hechicero, un sacerdote vudú?-

Claro que no, bueno, no lo creo.-

Bueno como sea, en lo personal yo habría preferido buscar ayuda católica, pero es difícil con los muchachos, y estamos tan desesperados, que con tal de salir del problema, probaremos lo que sea.- comentaba Casey mientras prestaba atención a las indicaciones que el profesor daba sobre las calles.

La verdad, dudo que la iglesia católica les hubiera ayudado, así les rogaran de rodillas.- aseguró el profesor.- Ellos no atienden casos paranormales tan fácilmente.-

¡Sí! Lo sé, si usted hubiera visto lo que tardé en convencer a un cura de acompañarme a mi casa, y solo de acompañarme, ya no digamos de exorcizarla, yo…francamente no creo que esto funcione, pero, ojala que su amigo acepte ayudarnos a la primera y que nos resuelva el problema, no que lo empeore.- rogaba al cielo por esto último. El profesor al verlo tan nervioso, dijo para tratar de calmarlo.

Vamos muchacho, no creo que él se niegue a ayudarles, es un experto en este tipo de cosas, no creo que empeore nada, además, el vudú es una religión sincrética, significa que es una mezcla entre antiguos rituales africanos y ceremonias católicas, así que, prácticamente es lo mismo.-

No lo sé…tengo entendido que esas personas realizan sacrificios humanos y de animales, que son satánicos, hacen magia negra y adoran al diablo ¿No?-

¡Claro que no! en ninguna de sus ceremonias invocan al diablo, ellos cuentan con un solo dios y diferentes deidades, al igual que la iglesia católica, así como ellos tienen a sus santos, los seguidores de esta religión tienen a los suyos, además, los practicantes del vudú adoran a los réptiles, en especial a las serpientes y eso de los sacrificios no es cierto, eso es cuento de Hollywood.- sin querer prestar mucha atención a las bondades o verdades del vudú, Casey dijo.

La verdad profesor, lo único que me interesa ahora, es acabar con todo esto, de una buena vez por todas, no convertirme a su religión.- esto divirtió al viejo pedagogo, quien luego indicó al joven donde debía dar vuelta.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la cuadra donde la casa del supuesto sacerdote estaba, la zona era oscura y siniestra, el edifico del brujo era una antigua residencia de tres pisos de madera, con un pequeño ático a modo de torre, en sus buenos tiempos, parecía haber servido de pensión u hotel para los que llegaban en barco, pues sus terrenos eran muy amplios. Todo estaba semi oscuro, solo algunas ventanas contaban con un poco de luz, el área donde se ubicaba la casa no era muy segura que digamos, el alumbrado público era escaso y la zona parecía desierta, perfecta para el abrigo de pandillas y malhechores, pero hoy, a simple vista, las calles estaban vacías.

Luego de que Casey se estacionara donde el profesor le dijo, un fuerte concierto de ladridos fue su recibimiento, ambos hombres temían ser atacados apenas abandonaran el vehículo, pero no vieron a ningún perro alrededor de ellos, por lo que decidieron arriesgarse y bajar, sorprendentemente no había ningún animal en el área, a pesar de que se podían sentir muy cerca.

¡Hey! No me dijo que tenía perros.- reclamó el guerrero de las calles al indigente.

No lo sabía.-

Creí que eran buenos amigos.- siguió alegando Casey al tiempo que subía las escaleras de madera al pórtico.

Y lo somos.- aclaró el hombre de color mientras anunciaba su presencia tocando el timbre de la casa.

Entonces ¿Por qué no se hospedó en su vivienda en lugar de utilizar un albergue? ¿Qué no lo invitó a pasar estas fechas con él?-

Claro que me ha invitado a quedarme con él, es solo que…- Casey observó atento al hombre de color en espera de una buena explicación, el señor Summers no tuvo más remedio que decir.- ¡Ah! La verdad es que, soy muy miedoso, en su casa se escuchan muchos ruidos raros y me ponen nervioso, prefiero dormir en la calle o en los refugios a pasar otra noche en este lugar.-

¿Otra noche?- era claro que ahí había una historia interesante que escuchar, pero no había tiempo para ello, pues los fuertes pasos detrás de la puerta, indicaba a ambos personajes, la llegada del hechicero.

¡Hola! ¿Láz? ¿Eres tú?- preguntó el anciano de color al ver una silueta en la puerta de entrada, la cual como la de Abril, tenía un gran vidrio blanco y decorado, en medio de la madera.

¿Eres tú?- se extrañó Casey con la pregunta, por lo que volvió a cuestionar a su compañero.- ¿Qué viven muchos en esta casa?-

No, solo él.-

¿Entonces? ¿Cómo está eso de si "eres tú"?-

¿Qué no te dije que en su casa espantan?- esto puso, de nuevo, los nervios de punta al guerrero de las calles, cosa que francamente no necesitaba.

Y como si se tratara de una película de terror, la puerta del viejo caserón se abrió lentamente, rompiendo el silencio del lugar con un escalofriante chirrido, dejando ver tras ella, a un hombre alto, oscuro, calvo y con una barba de candado entre cana en el rostro, vestido de pantalón de salir negro y chaleco del mismo color, sobre una camisa blanca, al viejo estilo de los gánsteres de la ciudad, gracias a la luz que despedía su puro, Casey y Dabir, pudieron ver que este hombre los analizaba con la mirada.

Dabir… ¿Qué haces acompañado de este sujeto, a estas horas de la noche?- preguntó con voz severa y semblante estricto, escaneando a Casey de pies a cabeza.

Lázaro, este es uno de mis muy buenos amigos, Casey Jones, él y sus compañeros necesitan de tu ayuda.- el hombre conocido como Lázaro, dio un par de pasos afuera y examinó más de cerca al pelinegro, el cual se sentía como si estuviera en juicio.

Mmm, parece que tú amigo y sus compañeros estuvieron jugando con lo que no debían.- argumentó el hechicero mientras pasaba su mano, por su barbilla.- ¿Qué fue esta vez? ¿La Ouija, el Necronomicon? O ¿Invocaron a alguien en una fiesta dentro de un panteón?- comprendiendo lo que el hombre estaba pensando de ellos, Casey aclaró.

¡Oh no! No señor, no, de ninguna manera nosotros ocasionamos esto, eso se lo puedo asegurar, todo fue un mero accidente, jamás fue nuestra intención causar problemas.- quizás fue el miedo en la voz de Casey o la sinceridad en sus ojos, lo que hizo que el hombre le creyera de inmediato.

Ok chico, entonces dime ¿Cómo fue ese "Accidente"?-

¿Usted es el hechicero?-

No, soy un "Houngans" un sacerdote, no un hechicero.- esto de alguna manera alivió a Casey, bueno, al menos un poco. El joven pelinegro iba a narrar lo ocurrido, cuando el profesor, obligado por el clima, preguntó a su amigo.

Oye Láz ¿Por qué no entramos a tu casa para que te expliquen todo? Aquí afuera hace un poco de frío.-

No Dabir, lo siento.- esto extrañó a los visitantes.- Pero no puedo dejarlos entrar, este hombre está cargado de energía sucia y si trata de atravesar mi casa, mi familia lo atacará.- ambas visitas comprendieron que el sacerdote se refería a la mala vibra que traía Casey desde el apartamento de Abril y para no conocer a la famosa "Familia", los recién llegados prefirieron estar de pie en la entrada.- Mejor dime rápidamente, todos los detalles de tu accidente.- y obediente, el joven de cabello negro así lo hizo.

Estábamos de viaje, entramos a una casa abandonada y luego salimos y una sombra negra de ojos rojos nos ha estado persiguiendo en las casas, ya nos mudamos y eso se vino con nosotros y nos tiene encerrados a todos en el apartamento de una amiga y...-

Espera un minuto…niño.- interrumpió Lázaro, porque el chico estaba hablando muy atropellado y casi sin sentido.- ¿Quiénes y cuantos son tus amigos? Y ¿Qué cosas les han pasado?- el pelinegro no sabía bien si debía contar tan pronto, los detalles sobre sus amigos quelonios, pero por suerte para él, el señor Summers decidió por él.

Son los hijos de Splinter, Lázaro, ya te había hablado de ellos ¿Recuerdas?- el hombre de color no tardó en comprender de quien estaban hablando e incluso sonrió muy interesado.

¡Wow! ¿Te refieres a las cuatro tortuguitas, verdad?- Casey lo vio sorprendido, pues hasta el semblante se le iluminó.- Y… ¿Cómo está el de azul, Leonardo? Ya está mas crecidito ¿Verdad?- el inesperado interés del hombre no agradó mucho a Casey Jones, ya que el supuesto sacerdote, con la sola mención de los muchachos, le había cambiado la mirada y sonreía como si se encontrara frente a un aparador lleno de pasteles, listo para devorar uno.

¿Eh? Sí, ya creció…pero.- contestó Casey.- No está bien…ya que es al que peor le ha ido, esa cosa se le ha metido en el cuerpo dos, digo, tres veces y está muy débil y...- el hombre de color al escuchar esto de inmediato le interrumpió disgustado.

Espera un momento ¿Poseído? ¿Ha habido una posesión? ¿Por qué no empezaste por ahí, muchacho? ¡Debiste empezar a hablar de las posesiones desde un principio!- el houngans dejó a los visitantes fuera de su casa, en lo que iba por sus cosas. Casey al ver este movimiento, preguntó al profesor.

Oiga ¿Eso significa que su amigo vendrá con nosotros?-

Tenlo por seguro, muchacho, tenlo por seguro.-

En otra parte de la ciudad, a cinco cuadras de la casa del muelle para ser más exactos, Rafael se encontraba dentro de la farmacia de veinticuatro horas, terminando de conseguir todo lo que Donatello había escrito en la lista, varias cosas de las que estaban en el papel, ni siquiera sabía el quelonio de rojo para que servían, solo sabía que debía llevarlas de inmediato, lo mismo que al supuesto hechicero amigo del profesor, Rafa ya se encontraba frente a la caja registradora, volteaba de vez en cuando a la puerta principal en busca de su compañero, cuando al girarse para recibir la cuenta, algo en el estante detrás del dependiente lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

¿Da vinci?-

Era un oso de peluche color café oscuro, con café claro en el interior de las orejas, manos y patas, ojos y nariz negra, este era un poco más grande que el original Da vinci, pero era el mismo modelo, cuando el empleado preguntó a la temperamental tortuga si necesitaba algo más, este de inmediato le pidió que también se cobrara el juguete que estaba detrás de él. Luego de quince minutos esperando fuera de la farmacia, Rafael pudo escuchar el familiar sonido de la vieja camioneta aproximándose, cuando esta paró ante él, Casey le preguntó divertido.

¡Hey! ¿Eso también venía en la lista de Don?- usando su tono más "Amable" Rafael despachó al guerrero de cabello negro, diciendo.

¡No molestes y vámonos! ¿Conseguiste al hechicero?- en el momento que iba a abrir la puerta, alguien se le adelantó y contestó su pregunta a la vez.

Buenas noches chico.- saludó con voz ronca un hombre de color, más alto que el profesor, vestido con lo que parecía una túnica blanca sobre un traje negro.- Hace tiempo que no te veía, te hacía más alto y más robusto, pero supongo que es a causa del lespri.- Rafael se quedó boquiabierto ante la presencia del sacerdote, el cual le sonreía con satisfacción, este estaba sentado frente a la puerta, luego de barrerlo de pies a cabeza, el petrificado guerrero entró al auto y preguntó al hombre, mientras partían rumbo al apartamento de Abril.

Eh… ¿Nos conocemos?-

No de cerca, hasta ahora solo los había visto de lejos, en tres ocasiones diferentes, las suficientes para imaginar como serían cada uno de ustedes y por cierto, no soy un hechicero, soy un houngans, un sacerdote.-

¡Ah! Y…entonces ¿Usted nos conocía ya antes?-

Muy poco, Dabir me habló de tu padre, me describió a cada uno de ustedes y me dio sus nombres, la primera vez que los vi, fue cerca del muelle, eran muy pequeños y tú padre los llevaba de viaje ¿Tú eras el que les pellizcaba las mejillas a los otros, verdad?- una sutil sonrisa delató a Rafael, al tiempo que recordaba ese momento, fue cuando de niños viajaron en barco a Japón. Sin esperar respuesta, Láz continuó.

La segunda vez fue unos seis años después de ese, estaban en el tiradero de basura recogiendo cosas con su padre, el que usa una mascara naranja, Miguel Ángel supongo, cayó de cabeza desde la punta de una torre de chatarra y se puso a llorar.- la sorpresa en los ojos de Rafa, afirmaban las palabras del hombre, en ese momento ya tendrían más de diez años y recolectaban lo necesario para ganar algún dinero y acondicionar la casa.

Y la última fue hace un año, creo, estaban entregando mantas a los indigentes, el muchacho de pañoleta morada, Donatello, recibía algunas cosas que Dabir le había conseguido y el bonito estaba escuchando a una banda callejera no muy lejos de ahí.- Rafael movía la cabeza lentamente de manera afirmativa a cada recuerdo que Láz contaba, hasta que se congeló en este punto.

¿El bonito?- preguntó el impulsivo guerrero en un tono de desconcierto y advertencia a la vez, cosa que al sacerdote no molestó ni frenó.

¡Sí! ¿Es el mayor, no es así? Leonardo.- dijo el nombre con cierta sonrisa y melosa expresión.- Es lindo el nombre.- luego cambió abruptamente el tono de su voz a uno más serio.- Tú amigo dijo que se encuentra muy mal de salud ¿Cierto?- Rafael quería aclarar algunas cosas con el sujeto frente a él, pero habían asuntos más importantes que atender, así que se dedicó a ello.

Así es.-

¿Qué tan mal está, ha perdido peso, ha dormido bien, ha comido lo suficiente? ¿Ha cambiado mucho a partir de los ataques que han sufrido?-

Sí…ha perdido mucho peso, cada vez que ocurre una manifestación, Leo se debilita más, duerme casi todo el día y prácticamente ya no sabe donde se encuentra ubicado.- esto al parecer no le gustó al hombre.

¿Acaso eso es un problema?- preguntó Casey desde el volante.

Por supuesto que sí.- aseguró Lázaro.- Un exorcismo es un ritual muy desgastante, es peligroso realizarlo en una persona enferma, podría sufrir graves consecuencias, tanto físicas como mentales.-

¿Qué?- preguntó asustado Rafael.- ¿Quiere decir que mi hermano podría quedar loco o lisiado?-

Es posible muchacho, cada exorcismo es diferente, algunos solo sufren de amnesia parcial, otros de locura total, algunas victimas pueden llegar a padecer desde debilidad física temporal, hasta problemas cardiacos, pulmonares, de páncreas, hígado, permanentes o pasajeros, nunca se sabe lo que pueda ocurrir, mientras más débil sea la victima, más problemas presentará, incluso podría morir.- nuestros amigos se aterraron ante semejante panorama.

¡Oh por dios!- exclamó Dabir en el asiento del copiloto.

¡Eso no puede ser!- reclamó Casey.-

¡Debe haber una manera de evitarlo!- casi suplicó Rafael.- Usted debe saber como evitarlo ¿Verdad?-

Eso depende del estado de la victima, si la presión de los lespri en él no es mucha, podríamos esperar unos días para atenderlo y hacer que recupere la salud, luego realizaríamos el exorcismo.-

¿Lespri?- preguntó Casey.

Espíritus.- respondió Lázaro.

¡Ah!-

Entonces ¿Es posible ayudar a Leonardo y realizar el exorcismo sin lastimarlo?- preguntó la tortuga preocupado.

Con la invocación adecuada y siempre que la victima no esté en peligro, me refiero a que el control de esta entidad sobre él no sea absoluta, de lo contrario, tendríamos que ir directo al exorcismo.- al recordar la situación actual de la familia, ambos guerreros comenzaron a rogar al cielo, por que Leonardo estuviera mejor.

El viaje continuó sin ningún contratiempo, así como viajaron tranquilos rumbo al albergue, lo hicieron también de regreso al apartamento de Abril, todos guardaban silencio, cada uno estaba atrapado en sus propios pensamientos y el Houngans en sus oraciones, preparándose para el trabajo espiritual en la casa de sus nuevos amigos, ya estaban adentrándose al bloque del edificio de la pelirroja, cuando se alcanzaron a escuchar a varios perros aullando y ladrando con violencia, estos sonaban furiosos, como si hubieran visto al mismo demonio y desearan devorarlo, tanto Casey como sus compañeros se estremecieron al escucharlos alrededor de ellos, el pelinegro y el profesor se asomaban por las ventanas en busca de la jauría, pero no encontraban nada, cuando Casey comenzó a bajar la velocidad, por temor a atropellar a un perro, Lázaro lo frenó.

Continua manejando muchacho, no pasará nada.-

¿Por qué dice eso?-

Porque esos perros son míos.- esto extrañó a todos los pasajeros, pues ninguno vio a ningún animal cerca del auto.

¿De qué está hablando? Yo no vi que trajera a ningún perro.- antes de responder a Rafael, el Houngans le mostró un collar que traía al cuello, en el cual habían varios colmillos.

Se llaman "Voogde" que significa "Guardianes", son espíritus de animales, están conmigo para ayuda y protección, me avisan de los malos espíritus que hay alrededor y eliminan a los demonios menores.- Casey comprendió ahora lo que ocurrió, cuando llegó a la casa del hombre con la mala vibra sobre él.

¿Y cómo los eliminan?- preguntó el quelonio.

Devorándolos.- todos guardaron silencio ante semejante respuesta, la idea de estar rodeados de criaturas muertas era espeluznante y tranquilizadora a la vez, pues estas les protegerían de las verdaderamente peligrosas, así que, con toda confianza el guerrero de las calles, aceleró hasta llegar a casa.

Por fin llegaron al frente del edificio de antigüedades de Abril, la calle lucía muy diferente a como la habían dejado, esta aun estaba en silencio, pero ahora había un poco de luz en ella, la nieve en la carretera era menos y de los espíritus que habían amenazado a los muchachos, ya no había rastro alguno, al parecer, las alteraciones físicas y climatológicas fueron causadas por pequeñas entidades y los llamados "Guardianes" se encargaron de limpiar la zona, más no del interior del apartamento, dentro de este la historia era otra. Nervioso y con cuidado, Casey comenzó a estacionar el auto, al tiempo que comentaba.

No estaba así cuando salimos de aquí.-

Fueron los Voogde, al menos tenemos un problema menos.- respondió Lázaro, mirando por la ventanilla del auto.

Espero que dentro de la casa todo este tan bien como afuera.- comentó Rafael abriendo la puerta de la camioneta. Apenas había colocado un pie fuera del vehículo, cuando las voces de Miguel Ángel y Abril, les llamaron con desesperación desde la ventana.

¡RAFAEL, CASEY, DEPRISA! ¡SUBAN RÁPIDO!- gritaba Abril horrorizada.

¡ES LEO! ¡ESTÁ PEOR QUE ANTES, DENSE PRISA!- le siguió Mickey.

¡ ¿QUÉ SUCEDE?- pidió saber el quelonio de rojo.

¡ES ESA COSA, APRESURÉNSE!- suplicaba Migue tan asustado y consternado como su amiga.

Al parecer, el exorcismo no podía esperar.

Fin del capitulo 14.

¡Hola a todos mis queridos Nakamas!

Como siempre, mil perdones por la tardanza, este capitulo quedó muy largo y tuve que cortarlo en dos, espero que sea de su agrado y lo disfruten, trataré de subir la otra parte lo antes posible. Por cierto, me gustaría aclarar algunos puntos que en hace tiempo olvidé exponer, como el hecho de que Brad Pitt y Leonardo DiCaprio no me parecen tan viejos, pero para el papel de Miguel Ángel en la película de su historia, pues si son algo mayores para hacer de un niño de escasos 17 años.

Sobre el titulo del "Campeón del nexo de batallas" no cabe duda que lo ganó Miguel Ángel, eso no cambiará aquí ni en ninguna de mis historias, a menos que escriba mi propia versión, pero eso dudo que pase. Los títulos del campeón del nexo y el máximo ninja, ambos son completamente diferentes y no lo digo yo, lo busqué en la serie, el "Máximo ninja" es un titulo inventado por el hijo del Damio, cuando llegó a buscar a Leonardo para tener una pelea y pensó que lo había vencido en el puente, este se gira para ver a la familia de Leo y grita ¡Soy el Máximo ninja! Luego llega Leonardo y lo vence, eso significa que, a palabras de este guerrero, Leonardo es el máximo ninja, nada que ver con el torneo de su padre. Es de ahí de donde me agarré para decir que Leo era el dueño del titulo creado por el ser inter dimensional.

Bueno, creo que es todo, procuraré no tardar mucho, suerte en todo lo que hagan y…

Que los iluminé la eterna luz.


	15. Chapter 15

¡Hola a todos mis queridos Nakamas!

Lo prometido es deuda, como ya les había dicho, el capitulo 14 había quedado muy largo y tuve que cortarlo, por lo que solo tuve que corregir y agregar lo necesario, lo bueno es que no tardé mucho esta vez ¿Verdad? Por cierto, advierto que nuevamente hay palabras altisonantes. Espero les guste este episodio y mil gracias por sus mensajes. Sin más que decir.

Que empiece la función…

Capitulo 15.

El terror y la angustia se reflejaban claramente en las voces y los ojos de Abril y Miguel Ángel, ambos, desde la ventana, rogaban a los recién llegados que se apresuraran a auxiliarlos, Rafael y su grupo ansiaban saber que era lo que había ocurrido, que los tenía tan asustados y si tenía que ver con Leonardo, por lo que de inmediato el pelinegro se dirigió a donde estaba la escalera para bajarla, el profesor al verlo preguntó.

¿Subiremos por ahí, Casey?-

Sí.- respondió Rafael al tiempo que colocaba sus manos a modo de escalón y ofrecía su ayuda al sacerdote cerca de él.- ¡Vamos!- Lázaro no vio de buena gana este medio, pero no había tiempo para quejarse, por lo que ambos hombres, ayudados por los guerreros de las calles, comenzaron a subir al segundo piso, lo más rápido posible.

Cuando llegaron junto a la pelirroja y al menor de las tortugas, los recién llegados pudieron ver desde la ventana la escena que tenía tan alterada a la familia, en un rincón del apartamento, se encontraba tirado boca a bajo Leonardo, este parecía respirar con dificultad y se quejaba lastimeramente de las recientes lesiones que tenía en su cuerpo, extrañamente el ninja de azul no era el único con el rostro y el cuerpo maltratado, Mickey, Donny, Splinter y la misma Abril, mostraban también diversas laceraciones. Cuando los recién llegados iban a preguntar lo que les había pasado y el porque Leo estaba en el suelo, el chico comenzó a hablar entre jadeos.

Di…dios te, salve…María…- apenas el chico de azul había dicho esto, su cuerpo fue arrojado por una fuerza invisible contra la pared que tenía a su lado izquierdo.- ¡Aarrgg!-

¡Leo!- gritaron Rafael y Casey sorprendidos, al ver como manos invisibles arrojaban contra el muro al muchacho.

Rafael y Casey corrieron de inmediato para auxiliar al niño y evitar que se lastimara más al caer al suelo, ni ellos ni el Sr. Summers podían entender lo que habían visto, parecía que Leonardo había sido castigado por estar orando, si eso era cierto, entonces ¿Por qué seguía haciéndolo? Apenas estuvo a nivel del piso, el ninja de azul volvió a rezar.

Lle, llena, eres, de gracia...-

¡Guarda silencio!- exigió Rafael a su hermano.

El señor es contigo…- continuaba Leonardo sin obedecer.- Bendita eres, entre, las mujeres.- seguía como hechizado, claramente el gesto de dolor en su rostro les decía que no podía parar de recitar la oración.- Bendito, el, fruto de tu…-

¡ ¿Qué está sucediendo?- exigió saber Casey.- ¡ ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?- de pronto el chico de añil dijo.

Vientre, Jesús…santa, María.- y de nuevo, a pesar de que lo sujetaban Rafa y Casey, los tres fueron despedidos contra otro de los muros del apartamento.

¡Por todos los cielos!- exclamó impresionado Dabir.- ¡ ¿Cómo hicieron eso? ¡ ¿Quién les hizo eso?- exigió saber el profesor asustado, al tiempo que Splinter y Abril, ayudaban a los tres afectados a recobrarse del golpe. Mientras Lázaro buscaba algo en su equipaje, Miguel Ángel comenzó a explicar entre sollozos lo que estaba sucediendo.

Estábamos, tratando, de ayudar, a Leo…él estaba haciendo, ruidos, extraños y nosotros, comenzamos a rezar, por él…pero luego, con otra voz, esa cosa nos dijo que nos calláramos o la pagaríamos caro, no hicimos caso y seguimos orando, al poco rato Leo nos acompañó rezando el ave María, pensamos que le estaba ayudando, pero...- Migue se detuvo en este punto para tratar de controlarse a sí mismo, pero al no lograrlo, Abril intervino.

Pero cada vez que él dice "María" esa cosa, lo levanta de donde esté y lo, y lo…- trató pero Abril tampoco pudo continuar con su explicación, siendo ahora Splinter, el encargado de finalizar la historia.

Lo arroja contra un muro, y siempre que termina la oración, la vuelve a empezar con los mismos resultados.- Rafa y Casey, junto a los otros dos hombres, escuchaban impresionados.

¡¿Cuánto lleva esto?- pidió saber el pelinegro.

Más de una hora.-

¡ ¿Queee? ¡ ¿Y no han hecho nada para evitarlo?- la respuesta para la pregunta de Rafael, fue una mirada indignada, del resto de la familia, el temperamental quelonio bajó la vista apenado, pues los golpes que todos lucían, lo decía todo. Aún así le siguieron explicando.

Ya le pedimos que guarde silencio, ya intentamos detenerlo, taparle la boca, pero es lo mismo.- continuó la pelirroja hecha un mar de llanto.

Hemos tratado de evitar que sea arrojado contra el muro, ya intentamos todos servirle de protección, nos aferramos a su cuerpo, intentamos servirle de colchón, pero siempre somos arrojados separados de él.- concluyó Migue aterrado y cansado.- Ya, no, puedo, más.- susurró frustrado entre lamentos. Rafael y Casey no lo podían creer, no lo hubieran creído de no ser por que estaban presentes para verlo y vivirlo. De pronto, con horror, todos escucharon que Leonardo iba a comenzar de nuevo a rezar, el Ave María.

Dios, te, salve…- pero a tiempo Lázaro le interrumpió, con atronadora voz y mostrando un collar con varias cuentas de madera a modo de rosario, este ordenó.

¡Silans, blasfemateur! *(¡Guarda silencio, blasfemo!)*- reclamó el sacerdote directamente al ente.- ¡Mwen ka kòmande sou non Obatala, vye move lespri, spectre konplè ou oswa ou rejiman, ki moun ki touman bèt vivan ki nan Bondye. sou non Mr ban nou lòd fè! *(¡Te ordeno en nombre de Obatalá, vil espíritu del mal, espectro entero o legión, que no tortures más a esta criatura de dios. en nombre del señor te lo ordeno!)*-

La voz cansada del muchacho quedó a un lado, para dar paso a un hueco y amenazante gruñido, el ente dentro de Leonardo, parecía retorcerse ante la presencia del rosario, deseaba negarse a la orden dada por el sacerdote, pero guardó silencio y cedió, permitiendo que el cuerpo se relajara y dormitara. El silencio se hizo por unos segundos, tanto humanos como mutantes esperaban algún movimiento o gesto por parte del quelonio de añil, pero nada, Lázaro aprovechó el momento para acercarse al niño y revisarlo más detenidamente.

¿Ya va a estar bien?- preguntó asombrado Casey, en nombre del resto de la familia, Rafael también preguntó.

¿Cómo se encuentra mi hermano?- esto era importante, dadas las condiciones para hacer el exorcismo.- ¿Podemos esperar más tiempo?-

No, debemos iniciar el ritual ahora mismo.-

¡¿Quee? Pero…usted dijo que podría ser peligroso.- reclamó Casey, asustando con sus palabras, a los que ignoraban la plática del camino.

¿Peligroso?- quiso saber Splinter, pero nadie le escuchó.

Usted lo acaba de calmar ¿Por qué no esperamos a que este…?-

¡Porque el chico está perdiendo la batalla!- todos palidecieron ante las palabras del houngans.- Un ente pierde poder cuando se habla de él, cuando la victima revela su presencia, pero cuando el perjudicado guarda silencio o los que le rodean toman todo a broma, el demonio se fortalece. Bien, ahora ya todos sabemos de su existencia, tenemos esa ventaja, pero el cuerpo de Leonardo ya no tiene la fuerza suficiente para seguir resistiendo esta posesión, su espíritu está agotado, lleva mucho tiempo luchando, podría morir en cualquier momento y si lo hace en este estado, su alma será arrastrada al infierno y lo torturaran por toda la eternidad.-

¡Oh, por dios!- exclamó Abril.

¡No podemos permitir eso!- le siguió Splinter.

Pero…- continuó luchando Rafael.- Sí hace el exorcismo ahora, y sobrevive, estará completamente loco o…-

Lo importante es que sobreviva ¿No es así?- era obvia la respuesta a la pregunta del sacerdote.

No había opción, lo importante era salvar a Leo, sea como sea que este regresara, era verdad, pero, la sola idea horrorizaba y atormentaba a sus familiares, en especial a los que se pensaban culpables de toda esta pesadilla, en pocas palabras, Splinter y Rafael, el primero por haber drenado la fuerza y voluntad de su hijo mayor y el segundo por haberlos llevado a la morada del maldito ente.

Mientras estos dos personajes se ahogaban en sus pensamientos, los otros ayudaban a Lázaro a arreglar el lugar, Casey y Donatello, retiraron varios de los muebles para crear espacio, Miguel y Abril obedecían las órdenes del houngans, trayendo una mesa y un mantel blanco, para construir un altar a las deidades del sacerdote vudú. El resto de los preparativos fueron realizados por el mismo Lázaro, el cual purificó con el líquido de una botella que él traía, el suelo y el altar, al tiempo que recitaba unas palabras en una lengua extraña para las tortugas y demás parientes, luego dibujó un círculo blanco con unos dibujos y escrituras extrañas, en cuatro puntas, las cuales al parecer marcaban los puntos cardinales, el hombre dejó un pequeño cirio blanco, encendiendo cada uno a un ritmo y dibujando signos con la mano sobre el pabilo. Ya terminado lo anterior, llamó a los presentes.

Acérquense todos, les purificaré y aplicaré una protección, para que no sean afectados en el ritual.- nuestros amigos obedecieron y uno a uno fueron ungidos en la frente con un aceite, luego les rociaron del mismo líquido bendito.- Bien, antes de empezar debo saber quien de ustedes se quedará en el ritual y quien prefiere ir a otra habitación y no ver esto.-

¿Es eso importante?- preguntó Donatello.

Solo quiero que los que se queden, tengan en cuenta que hay reglas que seguir.- todos se preguntaron con la mirada ¿Quién se iría y quien no? fue Rafael el que reveló el mensaje que su familia transmitía sin palabras.

Nos quedaremos, todos.- los Hamato y sus amigos humanos estaban de acuerdo en lo mismo, ya habían dejado solo a Leonardo antes, no lo volverían a abandonar ahora que más los necesitaba.

De acuerdo, lo que verán y escucharan puede ser muy violento, pero tomen en cuenta que el único lastimado será el demonio, este les hará creer lo contrario, les mentira y tratara de ponerlos de su lado, incluso les amenazará y maldecirá, pero todo es con el fin de que lo dejen hacer su voluntad, por lo que deben guardar silencio y no le sigan el juego, sé que es difícil, pero traten de controlarse y no tengan miedo, los orichás nos protegerán en todo momento.- estando todos de acuerdo, la preparación para el ritual continuó.

Tomando el cuerpo de Leonardo, aún inconsciente, fue depositado en el centro del círculo, luego el houngans sacó unas cadenas y grilletes de metal para inmovilizar los pies y las manos del niño por detrás del caparazón. Extrañados por tan salvaje maniobra, Splinter preguntó.

Disculpe, pero… ¿Esto es necesario?-

Sí.- le siguió Mickey, basándose en las muchas películas que había visto.- ¿No sería mejor atarlo a una silla o un sillón?-

No es conveniente chico, ya he estado en este tipo de rituales antes y en muchas ocasiones, el poseído destruye el mueble en el que está sentado y usa los restos para lastimarse, estas cadenas pertenecieron a mis ancestros, con ellas los invocaremos y les pediremos su ayuda para controlarlo, por cierto, ustedes deben hacer lo mismo.-

¿A qué se refiere?- interrumpió Splinter.

A que deben pedir ayuda, a sus familiares ya fallecidos o deidades, según la religión que tengan, pues esto será muy peligroso para Leonardo.- en silencio, cada uno aceptó esta misión con un movimiento de cabeza.-

Bien…comencemos.-

Sobre la mesa que ahora era un altar, el houngans tenía varias imágenes católicas, algunas de las que estaban en casa, otras que él mismo había traído consigo, frente a estas tenía varias ofrendas y un incensario, tomando una botella de aceite entre sus manos y cantando algunas oraciones a sus orichás o deidades, el sacerdote llevó el recipiente frente a Leonardo y comenzó a ungirle la frente, dibujando un símbolo importante para él, al tiempo que le ordenaba al ser o seres dentro del chico.

¡Nan non Seyè a, Bondye ou, ki se kreyatè syèl la ak latè, mwen ban nou lòd fè, montre. *(¡En nombre del señor tu dios, creador del cielo y de la tierra, te lo ordeno, manifiéstate!)*- de pronto se escuchó un gruñido desde el cuerpo del muchacho.- ¡Montre! *(¡Manifiéstate!)*- el niño volvió a inquietarse.- ¡Montre! *(¡Manifiéstate!)*- siguió ordenando el hombre de fe, para este momento, el demoniaco ser dentro de Leonardo había despertado completamente y su cuerpo comenzó a sentarse sobre sus pantorrillas, mirando con desesperación y desagrado lo que le rodeaba. Ahora que ya se encontraba frente a frente con la bestia, el houngans comenzó a rezar el padre nuestro en francés.

¡Notre Père qui es aux cieux, que ton Nom soit sanctifié, que ton règne vienne, que ta volonté soit faite sur la terre comme au ciel!- el cuerpo del chico volvió a retorcerse al escuchar la oración y de su garganta nuevamente se escuchó el rugir de varias criaturas a la vez.

¡GRRAARRGG!- renegaba y aullaba el maldito ente.- ¡Guarda silencio, hijo de puta!-

- Donne-nous aujourd'hui notre pain de ce jour. Pardonne-nous nos offenses, comme nous pardonnons aussi à ceux qui nous ont offensés.- el joven dentro del círculo empezó a violentarse, claramente estaba disgustándose con la ceremonia.

¡Cállate!- dijo este ser, en un siseo. Un grito ahogado se escuchó por parte de la familia y amigos del niño de azul, al ver que su apariencia, era totalmente diferente a como originalmente era, sus ojos, ahora eran completamente blancos, no había ni iris ni retina, la piel alrededor de estos era completamente negra y abarcaba gran parte de sus mejillas y frente, sus gestos eran más agresivos, salvajes, parecía estar observando a todos los presentes no solo por fuera, también por dentro, su sonrisa era cínica, sucia.

¡Et ne nous soumets pas à la tentation, mais délivre nous du Mal. Amen!- terminó de rezar el padre nuestro, ahora debía llamar a los orichás, para que le ayudaran a expulsar a los espíritus del cuerpo del niño.

¡Cierra la pinche boca!- gritó el demonio al comprender el siguiente paso, el ente empezó a amenazar al sacerdote y al resto de los que estaban con él.- ¡Cierra la pinche boca o te mataré! ¡LOS MATARÉ A TODOS, EMPEZANDO CON EL PUTO QUE ESTÁ CONMIGO EN ESTE CUERPO!- gritó la criatura asustando a los presentes, de pronto, trató de salir del círculo, pero algo invisible le impidió cruzar la línea blanca, la familia estaba horrorizada y sorprendida a la vez, no solo por lo que estaba pasando, también por la actitud del houngans, pues sin importar lo que el ser oscuro intentara, el sacerdote lo ignoraba por completo.

¡Orishas Gran, papa l 'ak manman l', gason ak yon fi, ki se kreyatè mond lan ak tout bon an ak move a, ou envoke! *(¡Gran orichá, padre y madre, hombre y mujer, creador del mundo, de todos los buenos y los malos, te invocamos!)*-

¡Fèmen fuck la moute! *(¡Cierra la puta boca!)*- ordenó en fuerte y estridente voz el ente, ahora hablando el mismo idioma que el sacerdote e impresionando a los presentes, pues estos lograron apreciar varias voces saliendo de la boca de Leonardo al mismo tiempo.- ¡Ou pa kabap ansanm avè m ', pa ka simonte! *(No podrás conmigo, ninguno de ellos podrá vencerme)*- el houngans continuó orando e ignorando al demonio.

¡Oggún, nou se nan pwoblèm, nou mande w nan kondwi Iwen ak sa ki mal Ochosi a, chagren ak doulè, ou se pouvwa a, retire madichon ak devi sa ki mal, nou envoke ou! *(¡Oggún, estamos en aflicción, te pedimos que junto a Ochosi ahuyentes al maligno, las penas y el dolor, tuyo es el poder, quita las maldiciones y desvía el mal, te invocamos!)*-

¡Noou! ¡Fèmen! *(¡Nooo, cállate!)*- continuó gritando el ser dentro del niño, pero ahora sonaba casi como un ruego, igual el houngans continuó invocando la protección y ayuda de sus dioses.

¡Ochosi, pwopriyetè a chasè yo, mache dwat devan Bondye ak ki apa pou chasè, pa bliye m 'ak timoun ki sou latè a avèk flèch ou a, devi tout bagay mal sa a ki vini nou, nou envoke! *(¡Ochosi, dueño de los cazadores y santo justiciero, cazador, no te olvides de mí y de los hijos de la tierra, con tu flecha, desvía todo el mal que venga a nosotros, te invocamos!)*-

¡Fèmen Fuck la leve, fèmen, pa vle yo isit la, fèmen! *(¡Cierra la puta boca, cállate, no los quiero aquí, cállate!)*-

¡Babalu Aye-a, wa peyi mond lan, Lespri Bondye a nan bon konprann, gen bèl pouvwa, segondè, delivre nou anba sa ki mal, nan nenpòt ki maladi kontajye, kò a ak lespri, ki soti nan nou tout koruptyon nan erè ak koripsyon, nou envoke! *(¡Babalú-Ayé, rey del mundo, espíritu de sabiduría, glorioso y elevado, líbranos de todo mal, de toda enfermedad contagiosa, corporal y espiritual, aparta de nosotros toda mancha de error y corrupción, te invocamos!)*-

¡Fèmen Fuck la moute, kochon, fèmen li oswa mwen pral touye! *(¡Cierra la puta boca, cerdo, ciérrala o te mato!)*- el sacerdote continuaba su trabajo sin prestar atención a los reclamos del ser oscuro, por el contrario, al termino de sus invocaciones comenzó a cantar alabanzas, para recibir y magnificar a los orichás invocados, esto desató la ira y desesperación de lo que habitaba dentro del chico, obligándolo a utilizar otra salida.

¡NOOO! ¡QUE NO SIGA HABLANDO!-

¡ ¿LEO?- ahora estaba utilizando la voz del muchacho para librarse de la presión que el sacerdote ejercía sobre él con sus oraciones.

¡MAESTRO SPLINTER! ¡CHICOS! Me está, lastimando ¡AYUDENME!- la familia y amigos quedaron atónitos, su voz era la misma, pero sonaba como si estuviera en agonía, como si estuviera siendo torturado, suplicaba ayuda y en verdad que deseaban ir a auxiliarlo, pero no solo era el miedo, fueron las advertencias del houngans, las que les impidieron realizar cualquier movimiento. Al ver que no lograba nada, el ente gritó aun con la voz de Leonardo para atormentarlos.

¡USTEDES JAMÁS ME QUISIERON! ¡NINGUNO HA SIDO CAPAZ DE COMPRENDERME! Solo pensaron en ustedes mismos, jamás en lo que yo necesitaba o en mis sueños ¡SOLO QUERÍAN UN PERRO GUARDIAN QUE LES PROTEGIERA! ¡JAMÁS ME VIERON COMO A UN HIJO O UN HERMANO! Siempre fui un extraño al que no les importaba lo que pensara o sintiera ¡ ¿POR QUÉ AHORA SE MOLESTAN EN RESCATARME?-

El padre, los hermanos, incluso sus amigos, todos lloraban desconsolados, a pesar de saber que este no era el mismo muchacho, que el que hablaba no era Leonardo, no podían evitar ser afectados por sus duras palabras, en especial por que eran las mismas que se encontraban escritas en el diario. Para obligar al ser de oscuridad a guardar silencio, el houngans le obligó a callar, arrojando sobre él un poco de agua bendita.

¡AArrgg!- ahora la voz, era de nuevo la suya, aquella que sonaba hueca y desagradable, igual continuó hablando.- Ustedes quieren que el chico salga bien de esto, solo para que se convierta en una gárgola de nuevo, en un autómata que solo sirva para cumplir sus deseos.- murmuraba en volumen moderado, fácil de oír para todos.- Estaría mejor conmigo, yo sí sabría sacarle provecho.- tanto Rafael como Splinter y demás compañeros, deseaban darle su merecido a la criatura maligna ante ellos, pero de eso se encargaría Lázaro, el cual continuaba el ritual para expulsarlo.

El hombre de fe, cantaba algunas alabanzas al tiempo que quemaba en el incensario, pólvora y otras resinas, el cuerpo de Leonardo comenzó a tiritar de manera violenta, parecía estar intimidado, quería escapar de alguien o algo muy poderoso, tanto la familia como los amigos observaban aterrados e impresionados a la vez, lo que ocurría alrededor de ellos, pues no solo el niño de azul se veía alterado, también la casa mostraba signos de la terrible batalla que estaba iniciando, pues tanto los sillones como los cuadros en la pared, comenzaron a temblar con agresividad, los cajones salían y entraban sin control de los muebles que los contenían, los pisos de madera crujían bajo el peso de presencias invisibles y los vidrios en las ventanas vibraban violentamente.

El clan Hamato y sus amigos, oraban e imploraban auxilio a sus dioses y seres amados ausentes, entiéndanse al maestro Yoshi y al maestro Kojiro, por mencionar algunos, todos imploraban ayuda desesperadamente, rogaban por que la pesadilla terminara pronto, por el regreso de su ser querido a su lado, por el bien de Leonardo. De pronto las voces dentro del chico gritaron con horror.

¡Deja isit la, ak isit la YO! *(¡YA ESTÁN AQUÍ, YA ESTÁN AQUÍ!)*- la familia no pudo evitar mirar alrededor de ellos en busca de los nuevos invitados, obviamente no vieron nada, Lázaro por su parte, no tenía necesidad de que le avisaran, al contrario, este ya terminaba de prepararse para la llegada de sus dioses.

¡Mwen leve je m 'yo mete tèt sou limyè a, rekonèt pouvwa a ak tout bèl pouvwa a kreyatè a ak pitit li yo, beni, beni! *(¡Levanto mis ojos y miro hacía la luz, reconozco el poder y la gloria del creador y de sus hijos, benditos sean, benditos sean!)*- para este punto, la criatura frente a la familia Hamato y amigos, estaba furiosa, sus alaridos irradiaban rabia y horror, de una manera u otra buscaba la forma de salir de ahí. con la bendición de los que recién llegaban, el houngans se dirigió a la entidad dentro del niño y preguntó.

¡Sou non ke ou chase kote mò yo ye, m 'mande nou, fè nou konnen moun ki oswa ki moun ou ye? *(¡En nombre de aquel que te desterró a los infiernos, te lo ordeno, dinos ¿Quien o quienes son ustedes?)*-

¡Noo!- contestaba entre aullidos y diversas voces.- ¡No nos iremos! ¡No diremos nada!- el houngans volvió a repetir la orden.

¡Sou non ke ou chase kote mò yo ye, m 'mande nou, fè nou konnen moun ki oswa ki moun ou ye? *(¡En nombre de aquel que te desterró a los infiernos, te lo ordeno, dinos ¿Quien o quienes son ustedes?)*-

¡Noou!- volvió a decir, solo que esta vez como un lamento.- ¡No hablaremos!- los presentes no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban.

¡Nan non Obatala, Oguún, Ochosi Babalu Aye-e mwen ba ou lòd di konbyen yo ye ak non yo! *(¡En nombre de Obatalá, Oguún, Ochosi y Babalú-Ayé te ordeno que digas cuantos son y sus nombres!)*- la presión sobre el ser oscuro era demasiada para poder resistirla, obligado por una fuerza invisible, los entes gritaron atormentados.

¡TROIS! *(¡TRES!)*- nuestros amigos pudieron sentir la desesperación de las entidades dentro del cuerpo del niño.- ¡NOUS TROIS! *(¡SOMOS TRES!)*-

Dites-moi Qui sera le premier à aller ? *(Díganme ¿Quién será el primero en irse?)*- ordenó el sacerdote.

¡NINGUNO! ¡NO DIREMOS NADA! ¡NINGUNO DIRÁ NADA!- gritaban de nuevo esas voces a través del muchacho, aterrando y disgustando a los que estaban presenciando el ritual.

¡Sou non ki moun ki jete yo nan dife ki p'ap janm fini, lòd, fè m 'konnen ki moun ki pral premye moun ke ale? *(¡En nombre de aquel que los arrojó al fuego eterno, ordeno, que me digan ¿Quién será el primero en irse?)*- exigió el houngans al tiempo que volvía a arrojar sobre el cuerpo de Leonardo, más agua bendita. El dolor que esta provocaba sobre los seres infernales, era similar al acido sobre la piel humana.- Koulye a, di m ¿'ki nan nou pral dwe premye a yo ale? *(Ahora díganme ¿Quién de ustedes será el primero en irse?)*- continuó preguntando y torturando a los entes, hasta que uno de ellos, no resistió más y dijo lo que deseaba el houngans.

Je vais, je vais aller *(Yo me iré, yo me iré)* Je suis, je suis le père ... Je suis un prêtre Boullan Pryor *(Yo soy, yo soy el padre ... Soy un sacerdote Boullan Pryor)*.- el ente dentro de Leonardo, comenzó a hablar en francés, desconcertando a la familia presente, el houngans luego de escuchar al ser oscuro, ordenó.

Ahora dinos, en español, padre Boullan.- al escuchar la profesión del ente dentro de Leonardo, la familia no pudo evitar expresar su indignación, pero solo en voz baja y para ellos, pues no deseaban interrumpir el ritual.- ¿Por qué estás en el infierno?- obligado por las poderosas entidades que acompañaban al hombre de color, el padre Boullan obedeció y dijo.

Por, no, cum, plir, con mis, obliga, ciones, religiosas.- confesó de manera forzada.- Por, adorar y fornicar, con el demonio, por copular y matar niños, en su, nombre.- dijo esto con una sonrisa en el rostro del ninja de bandana añil. Las palabras del ente y lo que había dicho Leo en la guarida, obligó a Rafael a romper el silencio.

¡Maldito desgraciado! ¿Acaso lastimaste a mi hermano?- el ser oscuro sonrió maliciosamente.- ¡¿Lastimaste a Leonardo?- insistió la tortuga.

Contesta.- ordenó el sacerdote en apoyo al ninja de rojo.

No…- contestó el ente con lentitud.- No pude, no sé, porqué.- el clan Hamato buscó en el houngans, la confirmación a esta confesión.

Sí estás mintiendo, serás castigado.- advirtió el sacerdote al ente.- Dinos ¿Lastimaste a Leonardo?- la sobrenatural criatura parecía ser lastimado por manos desconocidas, forzado a decir toda la verdad, una vez más, lleno de dolor, el ente dijo.

¡NO! no lastimé a Leonardo, no pude.- complacidos todos con esta declaración, el houngans ordenó.

Ahora debes retirarte, abandona este cuerpo y no vuelvas a molestarlo nunca más.- el hombre dentro de Leonardo movía la cabeza de este en señal de no querer retirarse del interior del chico, de tratar de retractarse de su palabra, por lo que el sacerdote vudú, continuó obligándolo.

Te irás de aquí y la señal que nos darás para saber que te has ido será "Dios te salve María, llena eres de gracia, el señor esté contigo"- la misma oración que antes sirviera de tortura para Leonardo, ahora serviría de escarmiento y liberación contra las presencias.

¡Nooo!- continuó negándose la esencia, hasta que el houngans lo roció con el bendito líquido que traía consigo, provocando que el ser oscuro aullara de dolor.

¡Danos la señal ahora y vete!- el horrible ser comenzó a decir de manera dolorosa, pero sumisa.

¡Dio…dio…dios te salv, te salve, Ma, ría.- para este punto, los ojos de Leonardo se llenaron de lágrimas.- Llena eres, llena eres de, gracia!- como el supuesto padre se detenía ante el dolor que le causaba decir estas palabras el houngans le insistió que continuara, rociándolo con el líquido sagrado.- ¡LLENA, ERES DE GRACIA, EL SEÑOR, EL SEÑOR ES CONTIGO!- esa cosa gritó esto último como un lamento lleno de agonía, causando escalofríos a los presentes.

Luego de que el ente abandonara el cuerpo de Leonardo, el joven de azul suspiro agotado y aliviado a la vez, por haber perdido un gran peso de encima, los que le conocen de años, reconocieron su voz de inmediato, alegrándose enormemente, pues esto significaba que el trabajo del houngans realmente estaba funcionando y que pronto acabaría con toda esta pesadilla. Ahora debían sacar a la segunda presencia.

¡Sou non ki moun ki jete yo nan dife ki p'ap janm fini, se yo lòd, ki sa yo devwale ap kite kò sa a! *(¡En nombre de aquel que los arrojó al fuego eterno, ordeno se manifieste el siguiente que dejará este cuerpo!)*- llamó el sacerdote a las entidades dentro del chico, la voz de una mujer se presentó esta vez.

Yo me, iré.- dijo la presencia con voz cansada y temerosa, al parecer, no deseaba ser torturada como la primera y tampoco deseaba estar con la tercera dentro del chico.- Yo, me iré.-

Dinos cual es tú nombre y porqué estás en el infierno.- ordenó el houngans sin agredir a la entidad.

Mi nombre, es Adela, Adela Chevalier.- la familia no daba crédito a lo que escuchaban salir de la boca de Leonardo, la voz era la de una joven no mayor de veinticinco años, su voz era demasiado femenina para salir de una tortuga mutante.

¿Por qué estás en el infierno?- preguntó el sacerdote, totalmente tranquilo, pues para él, estas cosas no eran tan sorprendentes.

Por la, mala elección, que tomé.- comenzó diciendo con un gesto de dolor en el rostro de Leo.- Por seguir, al hombre, equi, vocado.-

¿Eras amante del padre Boullan?-

Una, de tantas.- confesó.- Yo, conseguía, sacri, ficios.- esto lo dijo con una pícara sonrisa en su boca, luego miró a Rafael y a Casey.- Yo tenía, el cabello largo, y negro, yo los, saqué de la, carretera.- ambos jóvenes quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar estas palabras.

¿Cómo moriste?- preguntó el houngans.

No, resistí, la prueba para, ser sacerdotisa.- dijo esto molesta.- No pasé la última prueba.- todos se preguntaban la naturaleza de esa prueba, ella, leyendo la mente de la familia y sus amigos, contestó.

Debía tener sexo con toda la congregación, beber del cáliz y seguir así, varios días sin descanso…no lo logré.- con todas las dudas resueltas, el houngans dijo al espíritu dentro del niño.

Ahora debes retirarte de este cuerpo y no volver a molestar al chico jamás.- la mujer dentro de Leonardo movió la cabeza en señal de aceptar las condiciones dadas para retirarse.- Danos la señal y retírate en paz.- la joven comenzó a pesar de que la oración le causaba daño.

Dio…dios te.- le costaba decir estas santas palabras, igual que al anterior ente.- Dios te salve ¡Ma, María! Lle, llena eres, de, de gracia, el, el ¡El señor es contigo!- grito liberándose del cuerpo de la tortuga, al tiempo que este volvía a suspirar de alivio. Ahora faltaba el tercero y al parecer el peor, sin perder más tiempo, el sacerdote decretó.

¡Nan non ke ou voye jete nan dife a p'ap janm fini an, mwen ba ou lòd di non ou! *(¡En nombre de aquel que te arrojo al fuego eterno, yo te ordeno que digas tú nombre!)*- la apariencia tranquila que había adquirido la tortuga después de la segunda liberación, fue eliminada para ser sustituida por un gesto maligno.

¡Ale nan lanfè, modi chante! *(¡Vete al infierno, maldito sonajero!)*- gritó con voz hueca y rabiosa el ser que quedaba dentro del chico.- Mwen pa pral kite isit la! Èske nenpòt moun ki pa obeyi! Mwen pa tankou moun idyo de! Se mwen menm pi fò! *(¡No me iré de aquí! ¡No obedeceré a nadie! ¡No soy como esos dos pendejos! ¡Yo soy más fuerte!)*- chillaba y se retorcía el ser oscuro usando el cuerpo de Leonardo para demostrar su presencia. El houngans sin mostrarse impresionado dijo.

He escuchado decir lo mismo antes, y ninguno logró quedarse.-

Yo no soy como esos imbéciles, yo soy el más poderoso.- susurró en voz penetrante.

Yo conozco a los verdaderamente poderosos, y tú no estás entre ellos.- esto disgustó a la entidad.

Tú no sabes nada, sonajero.- dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie en su espacio y miraba al houngans como si este fuera su presa de caza, pero el sacerdote no se inmutó, ya que sabía que el ser oscuro no podía atravesar la línea blanca.

Dime cual es tú nombre y ¿Por qué tomaste posesión de este cuerpo?- el ser dentro de Leonardo sonrió con satisfacción.

Porque su dolor, su miseria y su deseo de morir, eran una invitación difícil de rechazar, por eso me hice de este cuerpo.- la estirpe del muchacho escuchaba dolida las palabras del demonio, pues de alguna manera, ellos lo habían arrastrado hasta ese punto, les lastimaba escuchar que "Eso" disfrutaba del la pena de Leonardo, peor aún que ese ser lo descubriera primero que ellos y le sacara provecho, eso era imperdonable, tanto para el ente, como para la misma familia. Al no recibir el nombre del demonio, el houngans volvió a ordenar.

Dame tú nombre, para que te retires de este cuerpo.- la criatura se negó con un movimiento de cabeza, el sacerdote continuó insistiendo.- Te ordeno darme tú nombre y dejar este cuerpo ¡Ahora!- el ser de oscuridad contestó.

¡NUNCA!- sin tener más opciones, el houngans se dispuso a orar por la ayuda de los orichás antes invocados, al saber lo que este haría, el ser dentro de Leonardo se violentó y exigió. ¡Guarda silencio! ¡Cierra la boca!-

¡Pou ou mwen vini Obatala, pou rele pou ede, mwen sipliye ou ban m 'pouvwa a anba men lènmi yo! *(¡A ti me acerco Obatala, para pedir auxilio, imploro me brindes tu poder para someter al enemigo!)*-

¡NOOO!- aulló el ente.

¡Pou ou mwen vini Oguún pou mande pou èd, mwen sipliye ou ban m 'pouvwa a anba men lènmi yo! *(¡ A ti me acerco Oguún, para pedir auxilio, imploro me brindes tu poder para someter al enemigo!)*-

¡CÁLLATE HIJO DE PUTA! ¡CÁLLATE AHORA MISMO O TE MATARÉ!- amenazaba el ser con miedo y dolor mezclados en su voz.- ¡JURO QUE TE MATERÉ A TI Y AL CHICO! ¡LOS LLEVARÉ AL INFIERNO CONMIGO!-

¡ Pou ou mwen vini Ochosi pou rele pou ede, mwen sipliye ou ban m 'pouvwa a anba men lènmi yo! *(¡A ti me acerco Ochosi, para pedir auxilio, imploro me brindes tu poder para someter al enemigo!)*-

¡CÁLLATE!- vociferaba sin éxito el demonio, retorciéndose como si fuera torturado con la sola presencia de las entidades invocadas por el sacerdote, cuando Lázaro iniciaba la invocación del cuarto orichá, el ser de oscuridad, no pudo resistir más y gritó.

¡ME IRÉ, ME IRÉ!-

¡DIME CUAL ES TÚ NOMBRE!- ordenó de inmediato el houngans.- ¡AHORA!- el ser sobrenatural cedió de inmediato ante la presión que los seres espirituales creaban a su alrededor.

¡VERKUR! ¡VERKUR!- chilló con fuerza y dolor el demonio, sometiéndose así, a la voluntad del sacerdote y sus deidades.- ¡VERKUR!-

Ahora que conozco tu nombre "Verkur" en nombre de aquel que te lanzó a los infiernos, retiro tu poder sobre esta criatura de dios y te ordeno que regreses al abismo del que nunca debiste haber salido, en nombre del altísimo y omnipotente, debes decir: "Dios te salve María, llena eres de gracia, el señor es contigo", en señal de que te has marchado.-

El cuerpo de Leonardo se encontraba sentado sobre sus pantorrillas, con las manos detrás de su caparazón, parecía que el ser dentro de este se negaba a decir la pequeña oración, pero algo a su alrededor le obligaba a obedecer, la familia no sabía exactamente que era lo que veía la presencia a través de los ojos de Leonardo, pero algo era seguro, "Eso" no quería estar en el mismo lugar que las omnipotencias. Con un gran esfuerzo y en voz profunda y gutural, comenzó a rezar.

¡DIO, DIOS TE! ¡SAL, VE, MARÍA!- al decir esto, el cuerpo del niño empezó a sufrir de fuertes arcadas, como si fuera a vomitar, asustando con su violento movimiento a la familia.-

¡LEO!- exclamaron tanto los hermanos como sus amigos, a pesar del deseo de asistirle, todos tuvieron que permanecer en sus sitios, y con mayor razón al escuchar que el ser oscuro, continuaba rezando.

¡LLE, LLENA ERES, DE GRACIA!- en este punto, el ser dentro del cuerpo de Leonardo, volvió a sufrir de una fuerte arcada, para luego vomitar sangre oscura, Rafael, sus hermanos y demás compañeros, rogaban por que todo esto terminara rápido, el sacerdote solo esperaba la última parte de la oración para dar fin al exorcismo, por suerte, el demonio la gritó rápidamente, para salir de ahí lo antes posible.- ¡EL SE, SEÑOR ES CONTIGO! ¡EL SEÑOR ES CONTIGO!-

Cuando la última parte fue pronunciada por el demonio, al final este dio un fuerte alarido, en ese preciso momento, las grandes ventanas del apartamento, estallaron en mil pedazos, los cuadros en las paredes cayeron sin que alguien los tocara y los espejos se hicieron añicos aún colocados en sus lugares, las luces del apartamento brillaron con tal intensidad, que el voltaje destruyó los focos. El muchacho de bandana azul, volvió a dar un suspiro de alivio, para luego caer sin fuerzas sobre la duela, la familia corrió a donde se encontraba Leonardo, deseaban poder atender, revisarlo para saber si estaba bien, si realmente había sido liberado de las garras de esos seres oscuros, pero el houngans se los impidió con un movimiento de su mano, ya que era él, quien debía acercarse primero, pues el ritual aún no había terminado, Lázaro debía cerrar la liberación, agradecer a las deidades su ayuda y despedirlas del departamento.

Antes de dar paso al cierre del litúrgico, el sacerdote revisó al chico, este ya no lucía los ojos en blanco, la oscuridad anormal de su piel se había retirado, para dejar su lugar al área demacrada por la enfermedad que desgraciadamente padecía, al tiempo que le ungía la frente con el mismo aceite bendito con el que protegió al resto del grupo, pronunciaba algunas oraciones en su oído y acercó el rosario que antes causara repulsión a las entidades dentro del muchacho, nada, esta vez, el joven ante sí, no trató de escapar, mucho menos sufrió de algún sobresalto, era oficial, Leonardo estaba liberado. En el momento en el que el houngans dibujaba sobre la piel del chico, algunos signos propios de su religión, comenzó a decretar lo siguiente.

Pa pouvwa a envesti nan mwen pou papa nou ki nan syèl mwen, mwen bay lòd tout antite sa ki mal, oswa rejiman spectre nèt, pa Leonardo vini lavil Amat nan orisha nan gwo tanpri pwoteje fason ou ki lènmi l 'disparèt yo epi retounen nan mond Leonardo l' yo viv nan lapè, t'ap fè lwanj ak glorificándote Amèn. *(Por el poder que me otorga mi padre celestial, ordeno a toda entidad del mal, espectro entero o legión, que no se acerquen a Leonardo Hamato, ruego a los grandes orichás protejan su camino, que sus enemigos desaparezcan y que Leonardo regrese a su mundo para vivir en paz, alabándote y glorificándote, amen. )*

Escuchar

Leer fonéticamente

Luego de esto siguió una oración para agradecer y retirar a las deidades y ancestros invocados, cerrando la ceremonia con el padre nuestro de nuevo en francés. Luego de esto, la casa se sintió diferente, el clima ya no era frió, a pesar de no tener ventanas, la luz del nuevo día que comenzaba, entraba libre por los grandes ventanales y sorprendentemente, un delicioso aroma a flores se dejó percibir por toda la habitación. Ahora que ya había acabado el ritual, Donatello y el resto de la familia, por fin lograron acercarse a donde el primogénito del clan, se encontraba tirado, junto a este se encontraba Lázaro, claramente agotado, retirándole los grilletes de las manos y tobillos.

¿Cómo se encuentra mi hermano?- preguntó Rafael al sacerdote.

En lo que respecta al lado espiritual, está limpio…si te refieres a la parte médica…no lo sé.-

Pero ¿Ya acabó todo?- cuestionó esta vez Mickey.- ¿Ya no se volverán a presentar esas cosas, o sí?-

Ya no pequeño.- aseguró Lázaro.- Esos ya fueron devueltos al infierno.- el ninja de naranja iba a reír de alegría y alivio, cuando las voces de Donatello y Abril les llamaron la atención a todos.

¡Leo!-

¡Leo!-

¡¿Qué sucede?- trató de saber Splinter.

No logró que recupere la consciencia, está muy pálido y está temblando.- informó Donny a la familia.- ¡Su pulso está bajando rápidamente! ¡Su ritmo cardiaco es…!-

¡YA NO LO SIENTO DONNY!- gritó Abril histérica.- ¡NO ENCUENTRO SU PULSO! ¡NO ESTÁ RESPIRANDO!-

¡LEONARDO!- gritó aterrado su padre, seguido por los otros dos hijos.

¡Vamos Leo! ¡No nos puedes hacer esto! No después de todo lo que has pasado.- animaba Rafael a su hermano.

No quiero que te mueras, Leo.- susurraba aterrado Mickey, detrás de Rafa. Recordando algo que deseaba hacer desde que Leo había caído en cama y que no había podido por culpa de sus oscuros inquilinos, Abril ordenó a los muchachos.

¡HEY, vayan a la tienda! Abajo hay un pequeño tanque de oxigeno en el fondo de la bodega ¡Tráiganlo ya!- tanto guerreros como amigos seguían viendo la aterradora escena, hasta que el mismo Splinter les gritó.

¡Deprisa!-

…s… ¡SÍ!- sin perder más el tiempo y sin importar lo que se encontraran abajo…de haber algo aún, claro, Rafael y Casey salieron corriendo al primer piso.

Los dos expertos luchaban con todo por la vida de su compañero, todo lo que implicaba la técnica de resucitación, como masajes y respiración, era aplicada en el muchacho, el resto del clan no se quedaba con los brazos cruzados, las tortugas, los humanos y la rata, todos prestaban atención a cualquier indicación que hicieran los médicos, Lázaro hacía lo único que sabía hacer en esos casos…orar, en su lengua nativa y con fervor pedía a la deidad encargada de la vida y la muerte, que devolviera al muchacho, sano y salvo, que le permitiera volver con su familia, curiosamente Splinter, hacía lo mismo.

Por favor, maestro Yoshi, maestro Kojiro, no permitan que mi hijo muera, se los pido, por favor, ayuden a mi hijo.- era difícil para todos los presentes concentrarse, pues las voces de los dos científicos los distraía mucho.

¡No siento su pulso!- informó nervioso Donny a su compañera.- ¡Aún no siento su pulso!-

¡Nan non kreyatè a, mwen lòd ou, Leonardo, retounen! *(En nombre del creador, te lo ordeno, Leonardo, regresa)*- ordenaba Lázaro.- ¡Nan non kreyatè a, mwen lòd ou, Leonardo, retounen! *(En nombre del creador, te lo ordeno, Leonardo, regresa)*- repetía una y otra vez, hasta que obedeciera su mandato.

Por todos los cielos, Leo.- oraba y reclamaba el ninja de rojo que ya había regresado.- No nos hagas esto…por favor…por favor…-

El tiempo corría despiadadamente, tenían menos de cinco minutos para evitar un daño cerebral a causa de la falta de oxigeno, Abril y Donatello lo sabían bien y lo daban todo para impedir complicaciones, pero se veían agotados, parecía que nada de lo que hacían estaba funcionando, ya llevaban mas de minuto y medio, y aún no tenían una señal satisfactoria. La familia confiaba plenamente en ambos genios, todos veían como ambos jóvenes luchaban de manera enérgica e intensa, con su trabajo parecía que decían a todos, que todo se solucionaría, desgraciadamente, luego de dos minutos de lucha, aparecieron las primeras lágrimas en los rostros de los médicos, golpeando mortalmente el corazón de amigos y familiares.

No, no, no ¡NOO!- gritó primero el guerrero de rojo al verlos.- ¡NO NOS PUEDES HACER ESTO, LEO!-

Hijo mío…no mi niño…- suplicaba también Splinter.- No te vayas…mi niño.- ya que la primera plegaria no daba resultado, el houngans cambio de una oración, a un ofrecimiento de sangre.

Oya, vanyan sòlda deyès, gadyen nan pòtay lavil la simityè, delivre nou anba van lwès la, disip lonbraj la nan lanmò, diven deyès, aksepte sa a ofri. *(Oyá, diosa guerrera, guardiana de la puerta del cementerio, libéranos del viento del oeste, ahuyenta la sombra de la muerte, divina diosa, acepta esta ofrenda)*- al decir esto, Lázaro encerró dentro de su puño derecho, una pequeña daga y realizó un corte.- Pèmèt nanm nan nan Hamato, frè Leonardo nou an, retounen nan nou, tande lapriyè m 'yo, devi sanksyon yo nan fason nou an, mwen sipliye w Kiriya. Amèn.*(Permite que el alma de nuestro hermano Leonardo Hamato, regrese a nosotros, escucha mi ruego, desvía las penas de nuestro camino, te lo suplico señora mía. Amén.)*-

El tiempo continuaba lento y tortuoso, parecía ser todo en vano, Abril que ahora sostenía la mascarilla sobre el rostro de Leonardo, se cubría con la otra mano el suyo para que nadie la viera llorando, Donatello era el encargado de dar el masaje en el pecho, las gotas de sudor se mezclaban con sus lágrimas, habían momentos en los que una vocecilla en su interior le decía que ya parara, que ya no había nada más que hacer. Habían pasado dos minutos y medio, el chico no respondía, el señor Summers al verlos tan agotados y sin ningún resultado, se dispuso a ser quien les diera la mala noticia, él se encargaría de retirar a los dos valientes e improvisados médicos del cuerpo del muchacho, cuando los dos minutos cuarenta y cinco segundos llegaron, el ninja de morado gritó emocionado.

¡PUEDO SENTIRLO, PUEDO SENTIRLO!- todos prestaron atención a las palabras de Donatello.- ¡PUEDO SENTIR EL PULSO DE LEO!-

¡ ¿Eh?-

¡ ¿Es cierto?-

¡ ¿Hablas en serio?-

¡LEO!- comenzaban a llamar ansiosos sus hermanos al primogénito, pero Abril les ordenó.

¡Guarden silencio! ¡Guarden silencio! Debemos comprobarlo.- todos callaron para dejar que el joven genio verificara lo antes dicho, los pocos segundos utilizados para eso, fueron los más lentos y pesados del mundo, cada uno estaba en espera de que confirmaran el diagnostico o se retractaran del mismo…por fin el quelonio de morado dijo.

¡LO TENGO! ¡LO TENGO! ¡TENGO EL PULSO DE LEO!-

Las risas y los sollozos se escucharon de inmediato, la fiesta había comenzado, familiares y amigos se encontraban aliviados ante la maravillosa noticia, las felicitaciones y los halagos llovieron sobre los jóvenes salvadores, los cuales, claro, no dejaban de atender a su paciente, nuestros amigos uno a uno fueron acercándose para comprobar con sus propios ojos que Leonardo se encontrara con ellos…y así era. Para evitar que bajara más la temperatura del cuerpo del quelonio, Leonardo fue envuelto en una de las mantas que estaban en el sofá-cama.

¿Qué fue exactamente lo que había funcionado, en el rescate de Leonardo? Ninguno podía decirlo, quizás fueron los titánicos esfuerzos por parte de la tortuga genio y su pelirroja amiga, por la vida de su compañero, tal vez los ruegos y peticiones de la familia del muchacho o simplemente las deidades a las que Lázaro se encomendaba, nadie podía explicarlo, lo importante era que Leonardo había vuelto a ellos y el peligro sobrenatural había sido eliminado. Ahora, el problema radicaba en saber, sobre su estado de salud actual.

Fin del capitulo 15.


	16. Chapter 16

¡Hola a todos mis queridos nakamas!

Ya no tengo pretexto para tanto retraso, lo sé, aunque sea verdad que por una cosa u otra el tiempo se te acaba, espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado, trataré (Como siempre) de actualizar pronto…espero que sea en este año.

Algo que no quiero dejar de lado, es el agradecer a todos los que leen este fanfic, en especial a los que me dejan un mensaje, sus bellas palabras de aliento, son el alimento que todo escritor aficionado necesita, mil, mil gracias ¡De verdad que me encantan! Ahora si…

Que comience el show.

Capítulo 16.

La pesadilla por fin había terminado, los días de sufrimiento, los sonidos de ultratumba, las siniestras sombras y demás manifestaciones sobrenaturales, todas habían acabado gracias a las habilidades del houngans Vaudoux, ahora comenzaba un nuevo día y con él, una nueva oportunidad de empezar de cero, de hacer las cosas correctamente, ese sería el principal objetivo de la familia Hamato.

Esta había sido la experiencia más escalofriante e increíble que habían vivido hasta ahora nuestros amigos, las extrañas voces que provenían de Leo, los lúgubres rasgos y tonos que tomaron su rostro y piel, el ambiente pesado y contaminado por la maldad que amenazaba con destruirlos, ninguno podía creer lo que habían visto, ninguno alcanzaba a entender cómo habían quedado atrapados en las garras de esos espectros y como todas sus oraciones, fueron inservibles en comparación con las del sacerdote vudú, esto en cierta forma los dejaba pensando, que a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido con Shredder y los Utroms, las dimensiones y los planetas visitados, una cosa era la ciencia, y otra muy diferente la espiritualidad y la magia, o lo que sea que haya realizado el haitiano.

Ahora, venía lo realmente importante, debían ayudar a Leonardo a recobrar su salud física, mental y espiritual, acondicionar el apartamento para las necesidades actuales del grupo y limpiar la guarida, entre otros trabajos pendientes. El frío comenzaba a ser molesto, lo que obligó a Abril a separarse de su compañero científico y revisar el control de la calefacción, descubriendo para la desgracia de todos, que estaba fuera de servicio permanentemente, tal parecía que los malditos entes que se divertían con ellos, dejaron como recuerdo de su presencia, varios desperfectos antes de salir huyendo.

No, pue…do.- decía la chica en pausas frente al aparato, ya que le costaba concentrarse después de lo ocurrido con Leonardo y los entes.- No puedo, hacer, que esto funcione.-

Quizás, si…echo un vistazo, al calentador.- se ofreció Donny en el mismo tono lento y cansado, sin despegar la vista de su hermano caído, atrapado en el shock de casi haberlo perdido.

Yo, voy.- se ofreció Casey, tan desorientado como el resto del grupo y mirando discretamente a su alrededor, pendiente de alguna sombra rebelde al exorcismo.

No creo que eso funcione.- interrumpió el sacerdote, que fatigado, recogía algunas de sus cosas.- La casa está en malas condiciones, para que regrese la electricidad, tendrían que buscar el daño desde la caja de fusibles, hasta lo largo del cableado, no creo que lo echen a andar hoy mismo.-

Pero…necesitamos un lugar caliente para Leonardo.- habló Splinter nervioso, sentado junto a su hijo mayor para cuidarle, y con Miguel Ángel en su regazo, consolándole, pues, desde que Donny había confirmado el estado actual de su hermano, este corrió a buscar refugio con su padre y no paraba de llorar por lo que pudo haber ocurrido.

Pues este apartamento no les va a servir.- continuó en su idea el sacerdote.- Necesitarán un lugar diferente.-

Yo…pues...- interrumpió apenado el profesor.- Me gustaría llevarlos al refugio, pero…- no podía por obvias razones.

Lo entendemos viejo amigo, no tienes que sentirte mal, ya has hecho suficiente al acompañarnos en un momento tan difícil.- le agradeció Splinter.

Bueno, si ya todo terminó, bien podríamos irnos a mí departamento.- interrumpió Casey un poco más animado ante su propia idea.- Digo, si ya se fueron los malos espíritus, entonces, ya todo estará bien ¿No creen?- la familia comenzaba a ver con buenos ojos la propuesta del joven pelinegro, cuando el houngans volvió a tomar la palabra.

No pueden hacerlo.-

¿Por qué no?-

Porque todas las casas que son visitadas por un demonio, quedan contaminadas.- la atención del grupo se posó sobre el hombre de color.

¿Contaminadas? ¿Cómo contaminadas?- preguntó Rafael saliendo por fin de su trance.

Me refiero a que en las construcciones visitadas por un demonio, se queda abierto un portal, el cual el ente usa para trasladarse de un lugar a otro, en este momento, cada una de las casas donde se dio una manifestación, tienen abierta una de estas puertas, en pocas palabras, debemos cerrarlas todas antes de que sean habitadas de nuevo.- la noticia arruinó los planes y esperanzas de nuestros amigos.

Entonces, a pesar de haber expulsado a esos seres ¿No podemos, regresar a la guarida, ni ir al departamento de Casey?-

Exacto.- el silencio se hizo de nuevo.

Entonces ¡¿Qué haremos?- comenzó Abril alterada.- ¡No podemos estar aquí sin calefacción ni electricidad! ¡Y mucho menos si "Esas cosas" amenazan con regresar!-

Cálmate niña.- habló Lázaro.- "Esas cosas"no pisarán tu casa en al menos dos meses gracias a la visita que nos dieron los orichas.- esto parecía alentador.

En dos meses… ¿Y después?-

Después, puedes comenzar a preocuparte.- respondió con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

¡Grandioso!- ironizó Rafa.- La única casa con seguridad por dos meses y no tiene electricidad.-

¡Chicos!- llamó Donny la atención del grupo.- Debemos encontrar una solución ahora mismo, la temperatura sigue bajando y Leo no está en condiciones de soportarlo.- el clima, a pesar de ser el apropiado para la época, no dejaba de ser demasiado fuerte para un réptil como lo son nuestros héroes, y en especial para uno con problemas de salud.

Bueno pues…creo que primero debemos tapiar las ventanas para protegernos del frío y después, comenzaremos a trabajar con los servicios, por ahora hay que cubrir a Leo con todas las colchas que tengamos.- comenzaba hacer planes Casey indicando con las manos los puntos a hacer, cuando el sacerdote, volvió a interrumpirlo.

Es buena idea lo de las colchas, pero no creo que este niño tenga tiempo para que logren el resto.- era un punto a su favor, ya que ninguno de los expertos estaba seguro de cuánto tardarían en reparar los servicios.- ¿Por qué mejor no vienen conmigo?-

¿Con usted?- exclamó Splinter junto a un pequeño quelonio que, más tranquilo, escuchaba curioso la oferta.

Sí, mi casa en los viejos tiempos fue un hotel, así que tengo habitaciones de sobra para todos.- la propuesta sonaba muy bien, en especial para quienes no deseaban permanecer más dentro del apartamento debido a los malos recuerdos, pero.

Es muy tentadora su oferta, pero…en estos momentos no estamos en condiciones de aceptarla.- admitió muy a su pesar Casey.

Es cierto.- le siguió Rafa.- Debemos dar prioridad a la atención médica de Leo, además de la comida y sus honorarios, no podemos darnos el lujo de visitar un hotel.- esto era verdad, todos lo sabían, sus gastos habían sido muchos y los ingresos, nulos, por lo que, resignada, la linda pelirroja, como otros, tuvieron que aceptar la realidad de continuar prisioneros en el apartamento.

Es precisamente por la salud de Leonardo, que les propongo esto.- continuó insistiendo Lázaro.- El chico necesita un lugar cálido, limpio y cómodo para recuperarse, y aquí todo eso va a tardar, por los costos no se preocupen, el hospedaje va por cuenta mía, siempre que ustedes ayuden con los trabajos de la casa, digo, yo no sé cocinar y la limpieza de las piezas para hospedarse están pendientes desde hace años, excepto claro la mía y la de huéspedes, esa puede ser la del niño.- era demasiado tentador como para rechazarlo, pensaban algunos.

¿No será ninguna molestia señor?- pidió saber Splinter muy interesado.- ¿No lo meteremos en problemas con su familia o vecinos?-

No habrá ningún problema, el último de mis vecinos se fue en el 83, cansado de mis "Rarezas," y de la familia, pues, toda la que se encuentra en casa está muerta, así que no los molestaran, de eso me encargó yo.- como que esto último no fue bien comprendido por los muchachos y sus amigos, pero como no había más opción, el mayor de todos, o sea Splinter, dijo.

En ese caso, aceptamos y agradecemos su ayuda.-

¡Perfecto! Vámonos.-

El tiempo era lo que menos tenían para seguir desperdiciando, por lo que de inmediato se dieron a la tarea de recoger todo lo necesario para esta nueva aventura, con sumo cuidado, llevaron a Leo al interior de la camioneta, Splinter y Abril se encargaron de cuidarlo mientras Rafael, Dabir y Casey tapiaban las ventanas de la casa, para evitar la rapiña, Lázaro recuperaba sus cosas, Miguel Ángel tomaba el equipaje junto a Donatello, que buscaba tanto en la tienda como en la bodega, todo lo que le fuera útil para la atención médica de su hermano.

El viaje a la casa del sacerdote fue más rápido y menos tenso que la primera vez, Casey no tuvo problema en llegar, para la una de la tarde, toda la singular familia se hallaba frente a la vieja morada de tres pisos cerca del puerto, la luz del día no podía hacer mucho por el aspecto del lugar, a cualquier hora se veía espeluznante, la sola estructura imponía temor, era grande y sombría, pero, prometía ser tranquila.

Sin perder más el tiempo, Lázaro tomó en brazos a Leo y lo llevó seguido por Don, Splinter y Abril a la habitación de huéspedes que quedaba frente al suyo en el segundo piso, el cual era amplio y decorado a la antigua, había una bella cama matrimonial con cabecera de madera, a cada lado de esta, había una mesita de noche con sus lámparas y junto a la ventana estaba una pequeña mesa redonda con dos sillas, para que los huéspedes pudieran tomar el té y disfrutar de la vista, al lado derecho de la ventana se encontraba la puerta del baño y frente a la cama había un bello tocador con espejo, lo único que desentonaba con la decoración, era una gran televisión con dvd, clavados en un soporte en lo alto de la esquina del cuarto. Ya que el niño se encontraba cómodamente instalado, el sacerdote dio paso a los expertos.

Esta habitación, además de la mía, es la única con tv, yo…la limpié pensando que Dabir se pasaría las fiestas conmigo, pero prefirió el refugio…bueno, creo que conseguí un mejor huésped para ella.- reflexionó satisfecho.

Le agradezco su ayuda Vaudoux-san.- dijo Splinter alejándose de la cama para que los "Médicos" trabajaran con comodidad.- No tengo palabras para poder agradecerle todo esto.-

Ni tiene que buscarlas, lo que ahora importa es que este niño se recupere.-

Muchas gracias.- ya con el chico instalado, el dueño de casa se retiró para ayudar al resto del grupo a llegar a sus respectivos aposentos, apenas terminaron de descargar la camioneta, el houngans comenzó a repartir las cuatro de seis recamaras que poseía en su casa, tres con camas matrimoniales y tres con gemelas.

Bien, este cuarto tiene dos camas, aquí pueden dormir ustedes.- dijo a Rafa y Mickey al tiempo que encendía la luz para que vieran el lugar.- Esta otra también tiene dos, serán para Dabir y Splinter.- informó señalando el cuarto frente a este.- En el tercer piso están dos cuartos más, uno con cama matrimonial y el último con gemelas, el primero será para la señorita y el otro para los chicos que faltan.- o sea Casey y Donny.- Cada uno cuenta con baño completo así que no tendrán que hacer fila.-

Gracias señor V.- dijo Rafael echando un vistazo al cuarto, el cual tenía cada mueble cubierto con una sábana blanca, al puro estilo de casa abandonada, además de su gruesa capa de polvo y telarañas, apenado ante tan deplorable condición, Lázaro dijo.

Lamento estas condiciones, pero no sabía que tendría tantas visitas, por lo regular solo ocupo dos cuartos, y son precisamente los que están mejor equipados.-

Ese no será ningún problema.- aseguró Rafael.- Es más fácil limpiar una recamara, que echar a andar todos los servicios del edificio de Abril.-

Lo importante, es que ya salimos del apartamento.- comentó Casey con rumbo al tercer piso.- Eso es lo que más me agrada.-

Y a mí.- agregó Mickey.- Ya no soportaba estar en ese lugar un minuto más.- incluso Rafael estaba de acuerdo con ellos.

No lo dudo.- añadió Lázaro.-Iré por la aspiradora, en esa puerta al final del pasillo, hay varios juegos de cama, cortinas y toallas, pueden tomar lo que necesiten.-

¡Gracias!-

Así siguió el día para nuestros amigos, mientras los jóvenes genios atendían a su paciente, el resto se encargaba de las habitaciones, para la tarde ya se encontraban bañados y comiendo, aún sin ninguna novedad sobre el estado de salud del joven guerrero, fue hasta pasadas las siete de la noche que desde la cocina en el primer piso, comenzaron a escuchar pasos en la planta alta.

¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Rafael luego de dar un sorbo a su soda.

Creo que Don y Abril ya salieron del cuarto de Leo.- comentó contento Migue, pero Lázaro que también prestaba atención, tenía otra opinión.

Mmm…creo que, fue la abuela.-

¿La abuela?-

Sí, a veces se pasea por el hotel, en especial cuando hay visitas, ella siempre fue muy atenta con sus huéspedes.- los comensales de inmediato dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para mirar fijamente al sacerdote.- Supongo que los cuartos llenos la despertaron.- todos guardaban silencio, mirándose entre ellos en busca de una opinión al respecto, luego de pasar su bocado, Casey preguntó.

Está bromeando ¿Verdad?-

Créeme, no está bromeando.- respondió el profesor, recordándole la conversación que tuvieron en el umbral de la casa la noche anterior, adivinando lo que estaba pasando por la mente de sus inquilinos, Lázaro agregó.

¡Oh, no! No se preocupen, ella no es mala, no tengan miedo, no les causará ningún problema, pero igual les diré a todos, que los dejen en paz.- la familia sonrió como agradecimiento, al tiempo que se preguntaban si habrían hecho bien en venir a su casa.

Pronto el tema de la estirpe sobrenatural de Vaudoux quedó de lado, al escuchar nuevamente actividad en el segundo piso, solo que esta vez, eran Donatello y Abril que bajaban en busca del grupo, por fin tenían información para compartir con ellos, apenas hicieron acto de presencia, fueron bombardeados por un sinfín de preguntas con respecto al primogénito.

Buenas noch…-

¿Qué ha pasado?- ¿Cómo está mi hijo?- ¿Ha despertado?- ¿Dijo algo?- ¿Qué ocurrió?- interrumpieron todos al mismo tiempo.

¡Tranquilos! Uno a la vez, por favor.- ya que los interesados habían guardado silencio, Donny comenzó a dar información, se le veía nervioso.- Bien, como algunos ya sabíamos, Leonardo no ha gozado de buena salud, desde antes de nuestra última misión.- esto sorprendió a Splinter.- Sumando su anterior condición, con todo lo ocurrido desde la salida de la famosa casa en la carretera hasta hoy, es un verdadero milagro que aún esté con vida.- todos le miraban atentos, cuando.

¡¿Ese es tu diagnóstico?-

¡Rafael!- luego del llamado de atención del roedor, la pelirroja tan perturbada como su compañero, comenzó a dar parte del reporte médico.

Su nivel de azúcar en la sangre estaba muy por debajo de lo normal, estamos tratando de normalizarlo con tratamiento, pero no es tan sencillo, estuvo a punto de sufrir un coma diabético.-

¡ ¿Uuunn qquueee?- gritaron todos los presentes.

Un coma diabético, bueno, hipo glucémico para ser más exactos.- corrigió el joven genio.

¿Hipo glu qué?-

¿De qué carajos estás hablando Donatello?-

¿Cómo es eso de que casi tuvo un coma diabético?- le siguió Casey a Miguel Ángel y Rafael.

¿Tan mal está?- pidió saber Splinter, ignorando el escándalo de los chicos.

Eso me temo.- le atendió Don.-El nivel de glucosa en su sangre era de 48 mg/dl. cuando normalmente debe estar entre los 70 y 100 mg/dl.-

Pero… ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir eso? Digo….Leonardo no es diabético.- insistía Rafael, por lo que Abril trató hacerles entender lo ocurrido, de la manera más fácil posible.

La hipoglucemia, es una baja de azúcar en el cuerpo, causada por un ayuno prolongado, exceso de ejercicio, malnutrición, debilidad física, traumas físicos entre otros, lo que significa, que puede pasarle a cualquiera…en el caso de Leonardo, su deficiente alimentación, la depresión, el estrés prolongado y las extrañas actividades a la que fue sometido por culpa de esta sobrenatural experiencia, fue lo que lo llevó a este punto.-

Pero, solo fue eso ¿Verdad? El descuido, eso no significa que sea diabético, quiero decir, él estará bien ahora que ya no nos molestan esas cosas y como a cualquiera le puede pasar, se repondrá pronto… ¿No es así?- trató de ser positivo Mickey, pero.

Me temo que no es tan fácil Miguelón, el cuerpo de Leo ha sufrido varias descompensaciones a través de los años, desde que tengo memoria, él ha entrenado más de lo que ha descansado y consumido, el estrés ocasionado por el clan y el ataque físico recibido recientemente, le ha causado serios problemas de salud.-

¿Qué estás tratando de decirnos?- quiso saber Casey, al que también se le unió Splinter.

Si Donatello, por favor dinos, sin rodeos ¿Qué tan mal se encuentra tu hermano?- era claro que el chico no sabía cómo ni por dónde comenzar a explicarse, luego de tomarse unos segundos, dijo.

Bien…Leonardo sufrió un daño permanente en el páncreas, a causa de lo antes mencionado, esta descompensación se ha convertido en una diabetes mellitus tipo 1.- la mirada de la familia, entre sorpresa y desconcierto, obligó a Don a ser más específico.- Deberá recibir tratamiento, permanentemente.- el silencio se hizo ante la noticia, solo Rafael alcanzó a preguntar.

¿Quieres decir que Leo tiene que inyectarse insulina de por vida?-

Desgraciadamente.- algunas exclamaciones de sorpresa y pena se alcanzaron a escuchar ante tan dura noticia, ninguno podía entender como habían llegado a esto, Leonardo siempre se había visto tan sano, era el único que llevaba un régimen, al parecer balanceado, fue sorprendente descubrir que un joven en apariencia tan saludable, sufriera tanto en secreto.

Bueno.- trató de ayudar el sacerdote.- Yo ya les había comentado a los chicos, que un exorcismo acarrea demasiadas complicaciones en un cuerpo enfermo, así que, era de esperarse esto.- la familia iba a decir algo, cuando Rafael tomó la palabra.

Pero… ¿No se supone que eso trae síntomas? ¿O fue resultado del exorcismo?- insistía en no creer.

No lo sabemos con exactitud, pudo haber comenzado a tener los síntomas desde hace años y acelerarse con el ritual, la diabetes tipo 1 puede presentarse a cualquier edad y de forma gradual, en especial antes de los 20, los síntomas son leves, como aumento de apetito y sed, entre otros, el paciente por lo regular no sube de peso a pesar de tener tanta hambre, el que se presente la enfermedad clínicamente puede llevar entre 5 y 10 años, en los cuales, las células beta del páncreas, productoras de insulina, se van muriendo por culpa de un ataque del sistema inmune.- a pesar de la explicación de dos "Médicos" los oyentes no alcanzaban a comprender a causa de la sorpresa.

Pero.- prácticamente suplicaba el ninja de rojo.- Dices que Leo debía tener demasiada hambre o sed, pero…ninguno le vio metido en la cocina todo el tiempo, quiero decir, yo no lo atrapé comiendo a deshoras.-

Ni yo.- se incluyó el pequeño de bandana naranja.- De todos, yo siempre he sido el que ha estado metido en la cocina por un bocadillo extra, mi hermano jamás ha asaltado la nevera como yo.- se jactaba el pequeño.

Ahí tuvo la culpa la depresión.- todos le prestaron atención a Abril.- La mente de Leo simplemente ignoró lo que exigía el cuerpo, es por ello que muchos pacientes que sufre de este mal anímico, dejan de comer, su cuerpo debió sufrir también de otros síntomas, como nauseas o vómitos, pero él simplemente, se desentendió.-

¡ ¿Cómo puede la mente desentenderse de algo así tan fácilmente?- reclamó disgustado y dolido Rafael.- ¿Cómo puedes tener tantas cosas encima y no prestar atención?-

Simplemente lo hacen, Rafael.- trató de ayudarlo la linda pelirroja.- Una vez vi el caso de un hombre en televisión, que sufrió de fuertes dolores intestinales, y los ignoró a causa de una fuerte depresión, al grado de morir por falta de atención médica.- esto impresionó a todos, ninguno podía creer que se pudiera llegar a semejantes extremos, y obviamente no querían que Leonardo llegara a lo mismo.

Además.- agregó Don para finalizar el tema.- La fatiga también es un síntoma de la diabetes, pero Leo la sobre llevaba cortándose a sí mismo, pensando que se debía al exceso de ejercicio…obviamente no fue así, no era uno, sino dos los motivos de su cansancio.- todos pensaban en silencio sobre lo que habían escuchado, solo Casey se atrevió a compartir lo que pasaba por su mente.

Entonces…si te da diabetes por un susto…- nadie le respondió.

En la habitación gobernaba un sepulcral mutismo, todos se tomaron más de un minuto para digerir lo que Donatello y Abril les habían explicado, era realmente doloroso y de alguna manera, lógico, en los últimos días, Leonardo lo había pasado muy mal, sin contar, todos aquellos momentos, en los que el chico se había descuidado, bueno, se puede decir que todos se desatendieron de todos, ninguno prestaba mucha atención a lo que el otro hiciera, bueno…el primogénito procuraba estar al pendiente de su familia y amigos, ese no era un secreto, pero ellos siempre lo vieron autosuficiente, así que…esperando que esta haya sido la mala noticia, Splinter tomó la palabra.

No…no debemos presentarnos ante Leonardo demostrando pena por su condición, debemos vernos, optimistas al respecto, demostrarle, que podremos salir adelante con esto.- comenzó a decirse a sí mismo y a los demás.- Todos le ayudaremos, no será tan malo…no es una sentencia de muerte ¿O sí?- intentó dar ánimos.

Claro que no, muchos pueden llevar una vida completamente normal, siempre y cuando se esté bien medicado.- Donny apoyó entusiasmado las palabras de su padre.

Pero…- intervino triste, el menor de los quelonios.- Eso significa que… ¿Ya no puede comer nada dulce?-

Eso no es del todo cierto Migue.- la atención volvió sobre el ninja de morado.- No se puede desterrar por completo el azúcar de su dieta, hacerlo sería absurdo, ya que no puedes prohibirle que coma frutas y verduras, lo que debe haber es un estricto equilibrio en su alimentación, de lo contrario, podría sufrir serias complicaciones, obviamente no podrá comer cinco rebanadas de pastel y tres platos de helado como tú lo haces, pero tampoco tendrá que evitarlos, para todo hay una solución.- esto parecía consolar al niño, hasta que Casey llamó su atención.

¡Hey! Mi abuela tuvo diabetes y de vez en cuando se daba uno que otro gusto, así que no tienes que sentirte mal por él.- esto animó un poco más al niño de naranja.

Bueno.- tomó la palabra Dabir.- Espero que esa haya sido la mala noticia y que ahora nos digan que el chico pronto estará bien.- la mirada que se dieron Donatello y Abril, dejó mucho que pensar.

¿Qué sucede?- pidió saber Splinter.

Bueno, es que, en realidad…no hay buenas noticias…-

¡¿Queee?- volvieron a gritar todos.

¿De qué estás hablando?- Don trató de explicarse.

Leo tiene varias lesiones en su cuerpo, estás sanarán con el tiempo, pero, las de la cabeza son las que más nos preocupan, ya que no contamos con el equipo especializado para este tipo de análisis, no podemos saber si tiene algún daño cerebral a causa de las contusiones o de la falta de oxígeno al resucitarlo.- al oír esto, un fuerte escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de todos los interesados en el niño.

Solo hasta que despierte.- prosiguió Abril.- Sabremos qué tipo de complicaciones le ocasionaron a nivel físico y mental.- esto atemorizó a nuestros amigos, Lázaro, tomó la palabra para tratar de ayudar.

Yo le había comentado a tu hermano cuando nos conocimos.- dijo directamente a Donny.- Que la mayoría de los que sufren un exorcismo, no recuerdan nada al final, la falta de memoria es muy común después de un trance de tal magnitud, eso también es un daño cerebral ¿No?-

¡Así es!- informó animada la pelirroja.- Quizás este sea el único problema que presente.-

Eso espero Abril.- dijo Donny con poca esperanza.- Pero hasta que no despierte y podamos hacerle algunas pruebas, no podremos confiarnos.-

¿Qué es lo peor que podemos esperar Donatello?- pidió saber Splinter.

La verdad sensei, tratándose del cerebro…nada es seguro, puede ser desde la falta de memoria, hasta un cambio drástico de personalidad, eso no lo sabemos, lo importante es que descanse mucho, pues ha quedado muy débil y no queremos problemas con el corazón.- esto asustó a todos.

¡¿Leonardo está delicado del corazón? ¡¿Se va a morir?- exigió saber aterrado el pequeño quelonio, seguido del resto de la familia.

¡No! digo, si está delicado, pero nada serio, quiero decir, que si se mantiene en cama y bien medicado, además de la correcta alimentación y descanso, en unos meses podrá volver a retomar una rutina normal, pero, normal, nada de sobre entrenarse y esas cosas que acostumbraba hacer, de lo contrario, podría llegar a tener graves problemas.- esto tranquilizó mucho al grupo, era obvio que iban a haber cambios desde ahora.

El informe del diagnóstico había terminado y ninguno podía hacer nada por Leonardo hasta que este despertara por completo, por lo que, decidieron que todos debían retirarse a descansar, ninguno de nuestros amigos, deseaba hacerlo, pero en verdad que necesitaban dormir en paz, a pesar de tener una cama designada, Splinter y Donatello se quedaron en el cuarto del joven líder para vigilarlo, Abril prometió pasar más tarde a relevarlos. Eran más de las tres de la madrugada en el viejo reloj de pared del cuarto de Rafael, cuando este alcanzó a escuchar un extraño ruido.

En sus sueños alguien estaba llorando, eso era lo que parecía, pensaba el quelonio de rojo, pero cuando de a poco y de manera pesada, este comenzó a abrir los ojos, le extrañó seguir escuchando ese sollozo, con dificultad, trató de enfocar la vista en el cuarto oscuro, parecía que el sonido venía de muy cerca, por culpa del cansancio le costaba ubicarse, de pronto alguien entró al cuarto, eso parecía, pues la puerta rechinó al abrirse, eso le preocupó mucho, ya que su hermano estaba delicado de salud ¿Acaso había empeorado?¿Por eso estaban llorando? El sueño lo estaba abandonando para que el nerviosismo tomara su lugar, no distinguía al intruso, no sabía si lloraban por Leo o por alguien más, pero ¿Por quién? Rafael no entendía lo que estaba pasando, intentó preguntar algo, pero la voz no le salió, quiso buscar el interruptor de la lámpara, pero cuando se movió.

¡AAhhhhrrrgg!-

¡AAAhhh Quueee! ¡ ¿Qué, que sucede, qué está pasando?- gritó el temperamental guerrero al tiempo que, a trompicones, lograba encender la luz de la mesa de noche.

Ya con el cuarto iluminado, Rafael pudo ver que no había entrado nadie a verlos, que ninguna puerta estaba abierta y que el grito había provenido de su pequeño hermano, el cual también se ubicaba sentado en su lecho, al parecer, había sido víctima de una horrible pesadilla, con una mezcla de molestia y cansancio, el temperamental quelonio preguntó.

¿Mickey?-

Fu… e, horrible… y muy, real.- decía entre lamentos el niño de naranja.

Solo fue una pesadilla, vuelve a dormir.- sentenció el guerrero de rojo sin querer saber lo que había soñado su hermanito, más interesado en buscar al supuesto intruso, Miguel Ángel se giró para verle, aferrado a las colchas como si estas pudieran ocultarlo de sus demonios.

Pe, pero, no, no puedo, me dio mucho miedo.- alcanzó a entenderse entre gemidos, Rafael iba a decir algo más, cuando la puerta comenzó a rechinar, dejando ver en el umbral a Splinter.

¿Están bien?-

Sí, solo tuvo un mal sueño, nada serio.- respondió cansado el segundo hijo a su padre.

Bien, entonces vuelvan a dormir y traten de no hacer ruido.-

Pero, no puedo, tengo miedo.- insistía el menor del grupo, buscando en la familia algo de consuelo.

Tranquilízate, ya todo pasó, descansen.- consiguió el niño de parte de su padre.

Sí, sensei.- volvió a responder Rafael por los dos, ya que todo estaba arreglado, Splinter regresó a la recamara de Leonardo, al cerrar la puerta, Rafael volvió a escuchar ese rechinido que lo había desconcertado, pero no dijo nada a su hermano, ya solos y más repuesto de la impresión, dijo a Migue al tiempo que se recostaba.- Bien, ya duérmete, mañana tendremos mucho que hacer.- apenas comenzaba a conciliar el sueño, su pequeño hermano le preguntó.

Rafa…-

¿Mmm?-

¿Puedo dormir contigo?-

Ya estás durmiendo conmigo.-

Pero en tu cama.- insistía con voz llorona.

No cabemos juntos en una cama Mickey.-

Me quedo en la orillita.- pedía el pequeño quelonio.

No Mickey, y ya duérmete.-

Pero Leo siempre me ha dejado dormir con él cuando he tenido miedo ¿Por qué tú no…?- la pregunta del guerrero de bandana naranja no pudo ser terminada, porque Rafael le interrumpió bruscamente.

¡Porque no soy Leonardo y punto! yo no puedo hacer lo mismo que él, así que ya duérmete.-

Ante la fuerte respuesta de su hermano, Miguel Ángel guardó silencio y comenzó a recostarse haciéndose ovillo entre las colchas, ya no insistió en que le permitiera compartir la cama con él, solo observó cómo Rafa se recostaba dándole la espalda para tratar de conciliar el sueño, el niño de naranja trató de hacer lo mismo, mientras que su compañero no dejaba de pensar en todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora.

La mañana siguiente como bien había dicho Rafa, trajo para todos mucho que hacer, Donatello y Abril debían encargarse exclusivamente de Leonardo, Miguel Ángel y Rafael ayudarían en las labores del hogar, bueno, del hotel, mientras Casey y Lázaro se encargarían de la limpieza espiritual de los departamentos, Splinter y Dabir por último, ayudarían con las compras.

Entonces ¿Hoy irán a purificar tu depa?- preguntó Migue al pelinegro mientras limpiaba los platos del desayuno.

Sí, primero iremos al de Abril y luego al mío.-

¿Y a nuestra guarida, cuándo?- pidió saber Rafael que llevaba una carga de ropa a la lavadora.

No se pueden limpiar tres lugares el mismo día… ¿O sí?- preguntó el ninja de naranja al houngans, el cual estaba listo para partir con Casey.

Eso depende… ¿Siguen viviendo en las alcantarillas?-

Sí Vaudoux-san.- respondió Splinter que también se arreglaba para salir con el profesor a las tiendas más cercanas.- Espero que no sea ningún problema.-

¡Mff! Desgraciadamente lo es, ya que no podré limpiarla.-

¡ ¿Queee?- exclamaron sorprendidos los muchachos.

¡Pero…!-

¡¿Por qué no?-

Por las malas energías que arrastra el drenaje.- al ver que ninguno comprendía, trató de explicarse.- Las alcantarillas transportan todo tipo de desperdicios, eso en el mundo paranormal, significa energía negativa, cuando los brujos trabajan con magia negra, usan todo tipo de desechos, y obviamente el drenaje tiene mucho de ellos, aunque no estuvieran enfocados en un trabajo en específico, cuando esa cosa se hizo presente, aprovechó todo lo anterior para aumentar su poder.- estás palabras dejaron muy desconcertados a los dos quelonios y guerrero pelinegro presentes.

¡Ah! …Algo así nos dijo Leo.- comentó Mickey, con Rafael de acuerdo, sorprendiendo al sacerdote.

¿En serio?- los dos ninjas afirmaron con un fuerte movimiento de cabeza.

Sí, nos dijo que lo había leído, que en Japón separaban los servicios, también hizo unos amuletos para ahuyentar al ente.- el houngans parecía muy interesado en esto.

¡Vaya! Me tienen que hablar más al respecto.- los chicos iban a compartir con él más información, cuando Splinter interrumpió.

Disculpe pero, lo que dijo sobre la guarida, significa que el constante flujo de energía negativa, no puede ser neutralizado con algún… ¿Hechizo?- preguntó dubitativo esto último.

Exacto, no tiene caso que haga un trabajo, si en poco tiempo se volverá a revertir, no hay manera de anular tal cantidad.- refiriéndose obviamente al drenaje.

Eso significa… ¡¿Que tendremos que buscar otra casa?- exclamó molesto Mickey, ante la posible tarea por venir.

Eso me temo, hijo mío, eso me temo.-

Pero… ¿A dónde, iremos? Nosotros siempre hemos vivido en las alcantarillas, no podemos salir a la superficie a buscar apartamento.- Mickey estaba de acuerdo con su hermano, luego Splinter intervino.

Eso lo resolveremos a penas veamos que tú hermano esta fuera de peligro, antes no.- todos los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo con esto, como dato final, Lázaro comentó.

Si les interesa, todas las casas de esta cuadra están vacías y nadie se atreve a venir por aquí…- las miradas de nuestros amigos se posaron sobre el sacerdote.- Bueno, yo solo decía que no estaría mal tenerlos como vecinos.- Splinter se veía complacido con lo dicho por Vaudoux, Rafael y Casey no mucho, pues ninguno olvidaba la opinión que tenía Lázaro de Leo, la cual, lejos de ofender, inquietaba al dúo.

Pasaron dos días más, en los cuales Leonardo seguía sin dar señales de querer o poder despertar por su cuenta, tiempo en el que la familia se encargaba de las labores y de su cuidado, a veces, a la hora de la comida, se entretenían dando ideas de posibles domicilios, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión, también se la pasaban interrogando al sacerdote sobre diversos ruidos que se escuchaban a diversas horas del día, como golpes por fuera de las ventanas o pasos en los pasillos vacíos, el houngans solo sonreía y decía que todo estaba bien, que no había nada que temer, que no era nada malo, pero…ninguno quedaba conforme con esto. Fue hasta el tercer día, que el chico comenzó a moverse e intentar abrir los ojos, a pesar de no haberlo conseguido a la primera, esto no dejó de ser motivo de fiesta para todos, para al quinto día, por fin logró reaccionar, tomando por sorpresa a Donatello.

Mmm.- alcanzó a escuchar el ninja de morado, cuando revisaba el tanque de oxígeno.

¿Leo?- preguntó girándose a ver a su hermano.

Mmm.- se escuchó de nuevo, como si este le contestara, lo que al parecer, estaba sucediendo.

¡Leo!- exclamó Donny animado, al tiempo que corría a atenderlo, rogando que no se tratara de una falsa alarma, por suerte no lo fue, el niño de añil comenzaba a salir de su inconsciencia, lleno de alegría, Donatello llamó a la familia.- ¡Chicos, maestros Splinter, todos! ¡Leo está despertando!- sus palabras crearon un gran alboroto, el cual se escuchó desde la planta baja, luego subir por las escaleras, hasta llegar a la habitación, donde se encontraron al joven genio con una pequeña lámpara en mano, revisando las pupilas de Leonardo.

¡Leonardo!-

¡Hermano!-

¡Hijo mío!-

Leo, Leo ¿Puedes oírme?- el niño no prestaba atención a lo que decía Donatello ni mucho menos a los que estaban en la habitación, estaba más concentrado en impedir que la luz le lastimara la vista.- Leo ¿Me reconoces? ¿Puedes decir algo?- nada, Leonardo no pronunciaba palabra alguna, lo único que le interesaba, era evitar la pequeña luz de la lámpara de Donny.

Todos estaban atentos a las reacciones del niño, sin importar si eran demasiados en la habitación, todos querían saber si estaría bien, luego de que el ninja de bandana morada obtuviera lo que deseaba de la revisión de las pupilas, se dedicó a recopilar la información de otros signos vitales, mientras que el joven líder comenzaba a mirar a su alrededor para tratar de ubicarse, lo primero que alcanzó a ver, por culpa de la lámpara, fueron varias sombras junto a su cama, las cuales eran muy similares a las que lo visitaban en su habitación, esto lo aterró por completo.

¡Ah, ah!- trató de gritar atraves de la máscara de oxígeno, al tiempo que intentaba alejarse de la supuesta amenaza, pero no tenía fuerza para ninguna de las dos tareas, comprendiendo lo que pasaba, la familia comenzó a tranquilizarlo.

Leo, Leo, cálmate.- encabezó Abril sin éxito.- Somos nosotros.- igual el chico seguía sin poner freno a su intento de escape.

¡Hijo mío, relájate!- también se acercó su sensei.- Ya estamos fuera de peligro.-

Leo ¿Nos recuerdas?- le siguió Mickey.- ¿Sabes quiénes somos?-

Ya todo está bien, estas en familia.- las palabras de Donatello y del resto del grupo, poco a poco fueron calmando al muchacho, fue eso, o el hecho de que poco a poco, el niño fue cayendo de nuevo en un profundo sueño.

¿Leo, Leo?-

No te molestes Miguelón, ha vuelto a caer dormido.- revisaba Don.

¿Estás seguro?- pidió saber Rafael.

Completamente, no se preocupen.-

Es obvio, todo lo que pasó lo dejó muy agotado, no iba a conversar con nosotros de inmediato.- agregó la pelirroja.

Lo importante es que ya ha despertado y poco a poco con el tratamiento adecuado, se recuperará por completo.-

¿Y qué hay de las lesiones de la cabeza?- preguntó Casey en nombre de todos.

Eso está por verse, Casey…está por verse.-

Todos guardaron silencio sin dejar de observar al muchacho ¿Lo peor ya había pasado? Pues…eso estaba por verse, ya no había más sombras y demonios, se acabaron las prisiones y amenazas más allá de la puerta, ahora debían enfrentar las complicaciones médicas y anímicas que la espectral aventura había dejado, quizás estas, podían llegar a ser más aterradoras que cualquier ser de ultratumba, ya que nadie sabe en sí, lo que les espera.

Fin del capitulo 16.

Nota de autor.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, la información aquí presentada es real, bueno, leí y escribí lo que entendí sobre la diabetes, pero si en algo me equivoqué, lo siento. Sobre el caso del hombre que murió por depresión, es real también, lo vi en un programa llamado "Dra. G. Medica forense".


	17. Chapter 17

¡Feliz año 2012!

Sé que ya es algo tarde, pero igual les deseo lo mejor y también ¡Feliz san Valentin! Besos y abrazos a todos. Ya sé que siempre digo lo mismo, por lo que mejor lo evito y me voy directo a lo que importa ¡Mil gracias por sus mensajes! No tengo palabras para describir la alegría que sus letras me brindan, espero que este número sea de su agrado.

Disfrutenlo.

PD; si ven una palabra unida a otra, para formar una sola, es culpa de la computadora que uso, he tratado de arreglarlo, pero siempre que abro y cierro el archivo, encuentro alguno de estos cambios. Lo siento, no fue adrede.

Capítulo 17.

Pasaron cinco días para que Leonardo por fin recobrara la consciencia, aunque fue breve su despertar, igual alegró a todos los que le aman, desafortunadamente tuvieron que pasar dos días más en completa inconsciencia para que el cuerpo del muchacho obtuviera más fuerza, en ese tiempo y desde su llegada al hotel de Vaudoux, Donatello no dejó de administrarle sus medicinas, tanto las que tienen que ver con su glucosa, como las recomendadas por el amigo psicólogo de Magia negra, todos los que habitaban la vieja construcción merodeaban la habitación varias veces al día, en busca de buenas noticias.

Parecía que nada despertaría al primogénito, ni todas las voces que se concentraban en su cuarto, ni los múltiples pinchazos a sus dedos en busca de la medición de glucosa, por suerte todos estaban equivocados, ya que al día siguiente, pasadas las doce de la tarde, el joven líder volvió a tomar consciencia, solo para encontrarse con su inteligente hermano, revisando atento los datos del pequeño glucómetro que habían conseguido para él, al no recibir una buena lectura a la primera, Donatello volvió a pinchar el dedo de Leonardo, recibiendo con esto una gran sorpresa.

¡Auch!- se escuchó débilmente al tiempo que le retiraban la mano. Don de inmediato levantó la vista.

¡LEO!- con gran pesadez en su forma de hablar, Leonardo preguntó a su hermano.

¿Por, qué…picas?- el chico sonaba un poco extraño, como si tuviera la lengua dormida, tomando nota de esto, Donatello igual se puso feliz al escuchar tan inocente pregunta.

¡Leo, despertaste! ¡Chicos, Leo despertó!- gritó de inmediato el joven quelonio en dirección a la puerta, causando de nuevo, un gran alboroto en la planta baja.- ¿Cómo te sientes?- en lugar de contestarle, Leo trató de moverse, pero al primer movimiento, un fuerte dolor le obligó a regresar a su posición original.

¡Aaggfff!-

¡Tranquilo! no te muevas.- ordenó el niño genio al tiempo que le ayudaba a recostarse.- No estás en condiciones de levantarte.-

¿Qué…pasó?- el ninja de morado no pudo dar respuesta a la pregunta de su hermano, ya que sus otros dos compañeros, los únicos en casa a esa hora, llegaban muy animados a verle.

¡Leo, Leo!- gritaban Rafael y Miguel Ángel muy contentos.

¡¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó primero el guerrero de rojo.

¿Te duele algo?- le siguió el menor del grupo, molestando al segundo con su pregunta.

¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarle semejante tontería? Es "Obvio" que le duele algo, después de la paliza que le metieron esas cosas.-

¿Co…sas?- preguntó con débil voz el primogénito sin que sus hermanos le prestaran atención.

¡Pues tú le preguntaste si se sentía bien! Esa también es una pregunta bastante tonta ¿No te parece?- se defendía el menor del grupo, contra su enfadado hermano, este ya no pudo contestarle, pues Don los hiso callar para escuchar a Leo.

Co… sas ¿Qué… co… sas?- los tres guerreros se miraron unos a otros confundidos por la pregunta de su líder, ninguno sabía exactamente qué decir, hasta que Rafael rompió el incómodo silencio.

Los demonios…los entes que nos tenían atrapados en el apartamento de Abril ¿No los recuerdas?- la mirada de Leonardo, aunque cansada, dejaba muy en claro, que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo, Migue le ayudó.

Te tenían apresado, tú sabes…poseído.- el chico de azul continuaba mirando con escepticismo a sus hermanos.

¿Están…ju… gando?- esto era inquietante, la falta de memoria, su curiosa forma de hablar, ambas indicaban que sufría de una fuerte lesión cerebral, mientras los ninjas se sumergían en un mar de teorías, Leo una vez más intentó levantarse de su lecho, a causa de la abundante luz que entraba por la ventana.

¡Aaggff!- volvió a quejarse a causa de sus múltiples golpes.

¡Leo!- exclamó Mickey.

¿Qué carajos tratas de hacer?-

Ir…clases.- comenzó a explicar el líder del grupo, impactando al resto con su respuesta.

¡ ¿A clases?-

Splinter se…molestará, si…llego tarde.- una vez más, los muchachos intercambiaron miradas en busca de una buena explicación.

¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Don.

Abril… comenzará, esta tarde.- explicaba Leo al tiempo que trataba de librarse de los muchachos, los cuales le impedían levantarse.- Debo…Splinter, dijo…-

Obviamente el chico no llegó muy lejos, por una parte, sus mismos hermanos se lo impidieron, y por otro lado, su propio cuerpo se resistía a obedecerle, mientras Donatello reinstalaba a Leo en su lugar y evitaba que siguiera escapando, Miguel Ángel y Rafael se alejaron rumbo al umbral de la puerta, preguntándose sin palabras lo que estaba pasando con su hermano mayor, a los pocos minutos se les unió Donny para informarles.

Le di un sedante, de lo contrario seguiría buscando la manera de irse a clases.-

Debo admitir, que ése, es el Leo que conozco.- el ninja de morado iba a opinar sobre lo dicho por Mickey, cuando Rafael interrumpió asustado.

¡¿Qué demonios le está pasando?-

Cree que estamos en la granja de Casey.- trató de responderle el que nada sabe de medicina.

¡Aahh! ¡Eso ya lo noté, Dr. House, muchas gracias! Lo que me interesa saber es ¡¿Qué significa?-

Significa.- intercedió el tercer hermano.- Que Leo tiene daño cerebral.-

Pasadas las cuatro de la tarde, cuando toda la familia se encontraba reunida en la cocina, después de los compromisos por cumplir, Donatello con calma les fue orientando sobre lo ocurrido con Leonardo en su breve despertar y de la conclusión a la que llegó con su comportamiento, como era de esperarse, el miedo en los rostros de amigos y familiares era absoluto, ninguno alcanzaba a comprender lo que esto significaba y lo malo que sería para su salud, los presentes no esperaron ni un minuto para hacer preguntas.

¿Qué tan mal está, Don?- pidió saber Casey.

No lo sabemos aún, Leo acaba de despertar y mucho de lo que pasó, bien se puede atribuir a eso, aún es muy pronto para tener un diagnóstico completo.-

Bien podría solo tratarse de un simple ajuste en su cerebro.- comentaba positivamente Abril.- Es muy común cuando hay lesiones en la cabeza y los pacientes han pasado mucho tiempo inconscientes, que al reaccionar hablen lento, porque los labios y la lengua están débiles, ya más recuperados, estas también se fortalecen, incluso es posible que recuerde todo con más claridad.- todos, incluido Donny, esperaban que esto fuera cierto.

Es muy probable, su cerebro se hinchó a causa de los golpes, quizás por eso vimos estás reacciones al despertar en ambas ocasiones.-

Entonces ¿Cuál sería el siguiente paso a seguir?- quiso saber Rafael.

Si todo sale bien, y si Leo no presenta más complicaciones, le realizaremos algunas pruebas para determinar el grado del daño en su cabeza.- continuó explicando Donatello.- Trataremos de averiguar qué tan permanente es su pérdida de memoria.-

¿Qué tipo de pruebas?- preguntó esta vez Splinter, claramente preocupado por su hijo, Abril le respondió.

Son pruebas muy sencillas, como, leer, escribir, mantener el equilibrio al estar de pie, reconocer objetos, personas, sostener cosas, juegos de memoria y lógica, etc.- la familia se vio confundida con la sencillez de los exámenes.- Todos estos ejercicios son realizados por diversas áreas del cerebro, si falla o tiene problemas con alguno, tendremos una idea de qué está mal y de cómo ayudarle, al menos mientras no tengamos el equipo médico necesario.- la familia y amigos, entendieron que se referían al equipo tecnológico, sin más remedio, aceptaron esto con un poco de recelo.

Poco a poco realizaremos los exámenes, mientras más fuerte esté Leo, más exigiremos a su cuerpo, al tiempo, claro está, continuaremos aplicando sus otros medicamentos.- volvió a tomar la palabra Donny.

¿Medicamentos?- intervino confundido Mickey.- ¿Qué otros medicamentos?-

Me refiero a los antidepresivos y ansiolíticos, estuve hablando con el psicólogo amigo de Magia negra, y acordamos un tratamiento acorde con su problema anímico y diabético, obviamente, he estado aplicándolo casi desde que llegamos.- unos a otros se vieron complacidos al escuchar esto, pues significaba que esta vez sí podrían funcionar correctamente, Migue por su parte, no estaba del todo seguro.

Pero Don ¿No te parece que es mucha medicina?-

Pero es necesario Miguelón, la insulina será para siempre, y el tratamiento anímico, necesario, quizás…con el tiempo, vaya disminuyendo la necesidad de este último, pero por ahora es primordial.- era definitivo, pensaban todos, a ninguno le agradaba que el chico tuviera que depender tanto de los medicamentos, pero era preferible, si así podía llevar una buena calidad de vida, para romper el incómodo silencio que se formó, el profesor preguntó.

¿Y qué haremos con su memoria en caso de que no se ajuste a la línea de tiempo actual? ¿Le pondrán al corriente de los hechos o actuaremos de acuerdo a las fechas que él recuerde?- esta era una buena pregunta, pensaban la mayoría de los familiares y amigos presentes, por lo que Donatello aclaró.

Lo mejor será ponerlo al tanto de los hechos.- todos le miraron preocupados por la gravedad del asunto.- No sería correcto engañarlo al actuar según lo que su memoria haya retenido, no podríamos mantenerlo así por siempre.-

Pero significa que… ¿Le hablaremos con lujo de detalles sobre la posesión y el exorcismo?- el clan completo esperó por la respuesta a la pregunta de Casey.

Eso me temo chico rudo.-

Y… ¿Por dónde empezaremos?- ninguno pudo contestar al pequeño Mickey.

Al final de la reunión familiar, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en ayudar al guerrero de azul con su problema de memoria, ninguno le negaría la información que deseara, por más extraña y aterradora que esta fuera, claro, obviamente sería de a poco, con calma y de acuerdo al ritmo que el mismo Leonardo pusiera, no lo forzarían a recordar ni mucho menos lo acosarían con preguntas que no quisiera o no pudiera responder, como las que tuvieran que ver con lo paranormal o lo ocurrido con su propia autodestrucción física. Splinter también era un tema importante a tratar, de alguna manera éste tendría que ganarse la confianza de su primogénito de nuevo, era seguro que su sola presencia estresaría demasiado al muchacho, por lo que tendría que acercarse a su hijo gradualmente, esa misma noche, pondrían en práctica lo pactado.

Eran más de las siete de la noche, cuando los efectos del suave sedante de Don habían desaparecido, poco a poco Leonardo fue despertando de un tranquilo sueño, con parsimonia fue abriendo los ojos, perezosamente fue analizando su entorno, el cuarto era cálido y estaba tenuemente iluminado, en comparación con la brillante luz que lo confundió en la mañana, lentamente, fue girando su cuerpo aun dentro de la cama, la cual era suave y muy cómoda, ya estando más despierto, se encontró a sí mismo acompañado de un familiar oso de peluche y cubierto por un elegante conjunto de colcha y cobertor, los cuales hacían juego con las cortinas de la ventana, todo lo contrario a lo que tenían en la buhardilla de la granja de Casey o en su misma casa, fue en este punto, donde Leo comenzó a preocuparse.

¿Chicos?- llamó a sus hermanos en un tono muy bajo, al no recibir respuesta inmediata, volvió a preguntar.- ¿Dónde están?- inquieto al encontrarse solo, se dispuso a buscar algún rostro conocido fuera de la habitación, pero cuando el chico intentó salir de la cama.- ¡Aarrgg!- su cuerpo nuevamente se negó a obedecerlo, por suerte esta vez, alguien alcanzó a escucharlo.

¿Leo? ¡Leo!- exclamó Don, desde el umbral de la puerta del cuarto.- ¡Leo! No, no te levantes.- ordenó al ver lo que estaba intentando.

¿Donny?- el joven de bandana morada ya se encontraba a su lado para ayudarle.- Donny ¿Qué lugar, es este? ¿Dónde estamos?- para satisfacción del improvisado médico, su paciente ya no sonaba raro, al parecer, lentamente su lengua y labios se estaban fortaleciendo, también parecía obtener mayor consciencia de su entorno. Leo continuó preguntando al tiempo que lo devolvían a su lugar, ya recostado, Don comenzó a revisar los signos vitales, la fuerza muscular de su garganta y la dilatación de las pupilas.

Es el hogar del señor Vaudoux.- respondía Don con una sonrisa al comprobar que todo estaba bien.

¿Quién?- en verdad, aunque cansado, la manera de hablar de Leonardo era más normal, el joven médico estaba entusiasmado.

El señor Vaudoux, un amigo del profesor, nos estamos hospedando aquí, todos.- continuaba respondiendo Donny, mientras arreglaba la colcha y almohada de su hermano.

¿Todos…por qué…? ¿Y la… guarida? ¿Y los… demás?- esta lluvia de preguntas hacían sonreír al ninja de morado, pues decía mucho del estado mental de su hermano.

Pasaron muchas cosas raras Leo, prometo que te contaremos todo, pero más adelante, ahora dime ¿Cómo te sientes?- su rostro lo decía todo, estaba totalmente confundido, y no solo por el lugar en el que estaban hospedados.

Yo…no sé…me duele, todo…no entiendo, por qué.- explicaba a su joven médico.- Yo solo, tenía lastimado el hombro… ¿Por qué… me duele todo?- miraba atento a Don por su diagnóstico.

Pues…como te había dicho antes, pasaron muchas cosas luego de salir rumbo a casa.- inició lentamente la explicación.- ¿Recuerdas haber salido de la granja?- Leo se quedó pensando unos segundos.

Creo…-

Bien… ¿Qué más recuerdas?- pidió saber para continuar su evaluación.

Yo…- Leo comenzó a concentrarse mirando fijamente al techo, de su ahora habitación.- Recuerdo, la camioneta…regresábamos, a la guarida.- Donny prestaba atención, sentado a su lado en la cama.- Hacía mucho frío y luego…golpeamos a una chica… ¡No!- esto alteró al muchacho.- ¡Atropellamos a… una chica!-

¡Leo, cálmate!-

¡¿Cómo… está? ¿Está bien?- para este punto, nuevamente trató de levantarse.- ¿Está… aquí? ¿Nos vio?-

¡No!- luchaba el genio del grupo con su líder para evitar que volviera a tratar de salir de la cama, consiguiendo que solo se quedara sentado.- Leo, Leo cálmate, ella no está aquí, ni siquiera estaba viva.- esto fue peor.

¡ ¿La… matamos?-

¡NO! ¡Demonios!- se reclamó a sí mismo el doctor por el mal uso de las palabras.- No quise decir que la matáramos, lo que pasa es que ni siquiera estaba presente en el lugar, todo fue una alucinación de carretera.-

¿Una… qué?-

Un deslumbramiento, todo estaba oscuro y luego, de repente, un rayo iluminó la zona, los chicos creyeron ver algo frente a ellos.- comenzó Don poco a poco a relatar lo ocurrido.

Entonces ¿No… lastimamos a… nadie?-

No, no había nadie ahí.- esto relajó mucho al primogénito, el cual suspiró agotado y con una leve punzada en la cabeza a causa del estrés.- Y ¿Qué más recuerdas?-

Yo…- llevándose las manos al rostro para tallarse los ojos, volvió a concentrarse sin éxito, ya que aparentemente no había nada más después de eso y la punzada antes mencionada, comenzaba a volverse una molestia.- No lo sé, solo recuerdo, oscuridad y…mucho frío.- esto preocupaba al guerrero de morado.

¿Solo eso?- el joven de ojos color miel afirmó lo anterior con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Yo…cerré los ojos, hacía mucho frío y después…había mucha luz, hacía calor y…estaban ustedes, hablamos y luego…tú… ¿Qué pasó?- era oficial, no había nada de estos últimos y espeluznantes meses. Donatello trató de no verse preocupado y de inmediato, con una sonrisa en el rostro, cambió el tema.

Bueno, de los detalles hablaremos más tarde, y en vista de que estás más despierto, lo mejor es que comas algo, porque supongo que tienes hambre ¿No es así?- el chico de bandana añil, lo miró un poco extrañado.

No lo sé...- Don sonrió.

Lo tomaré como un sí.- contento, el joven genio se levantó de la cama de su hermano, para dirigirse al pasillo.- Avisaré a la familia que estás despierto y de paso, pediré que te traigan algo de comer.- esto no le gustó a Leo.

¡No!- Donny se giró a verle.- No quiero, no los llames.-

¿Por qué no? Sí hace rato preguntaste por ellos.- Leonardo claramente se veía alterado.

No, yo…es solo que no tengo… hambre…y no hace falta que… vengan.- definitivo, ahora la molestia era un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Debes estar bromeando.- reclamó Donny sin notar lo anterior.- ¡Claro que tienes hambre! Digo, ¿Hace cuánto que no pruebas bocado? Además, todos están desesperados por saber de ti.- el primogénito lo miró sorprendido.

¿Deses… perados…por qué?-

Porque te quieren, les preocupas, es obvio ¿No?-

No.- respondió el primogénito de manera triste y cansada, sorprendiendo a Don.- Solo son, golpes…no es nada que, no me haya pasado antes.- decía Leo llevándose la mano a la nuca.- No hay de qué… preocuparse.-

Hermano, créeme, esto no se parece en nada a lo que te haya pasado antes…- Leonardo miró fijamente a Donny sin comprender lo que este estaba diciendo.- Ahora mismo llamaré a los otros para que te traigan algo de comer, estoy seguro que les dará gusto saber que has despertado.- y sin pedir permiso ni opinión, Donatello se dirigió al pasillo.

¡No! Espera…- fue en vano.

¡HEY! ¡Todos! ¡Leo ha despertado, traigan algo de comida!- de nuevo, se creó un gran alboroto en la planta baja, la cual pronto fue avanzando por pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación. Leonardo estaba muy nervioso y apenado, no deseaba ver a nadie, ni mucho menos que lo vieran así, pues temía, como al principio de esta espectral aventura, que su sensei, se molestara al verlo tan débil, percatándose de la preocupación de su hermano mayor, el ninja de morado se acercó a este y le dijo.

Sé lo que estás pensando y no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, tranquilízate.- las palabras de Donny desconcertaron a Leo.

Tu no comprendes…- susurró amargamente mientras pasaba la mano sobre el rostro del peluche.- No creo que alguien.- esto último, aunque el volumen era bajo, igual fue audible.

No estés tan seguro Leo, sí entendemos.- la mirada que Donatello se ganó al decir esto, estaba llena de confusión y miedo, era claro que había mucho de qué hablar, desgraciadamente eso sería para otra ocasión, ya que toda la familia y amigos llegaban en ese preciso momento a visitarlo…pero sin comida.

¡Leo!- ¡Leo!- ¡Hijo mío!- ¡Hermanito ¿Estás bien?- ¡ ¿Cómo te encuentras, Cómo te sientes?- ¡Tranquilos, lo están asfixiando!- ¡ ¿Te duele algo?- todo se volvió un perfecto caos.

Como era de esperarse, el cuarto se llenó de gente en completo estado de excitación, todos deseaban saber de la salud del muchacho antes que el otro, querían demostrarle todo su afecto y preocupación, hablar con él, tocarlo, verificar que se encontraba mejor, que era el mismo Leonardo que conocían o creían conocer, pero lejos de ayudarlo, lo estaban asustando ¿Por qué están todos aquí? Pensaba Leo, luego de soltar el juguete ¿Por qué se ven tan felices de verme? ¿Qué quieren? El ninja de azul no comprendía este repentino y exagerado interés en su persona, ya que en todo el tiempo que duraron en convalecencia en la granja de Casey, cuando era él quien más tardaba en recuperarse, ninguno de sus familiares y amigos, llegó corriendo así hasta su cama, para saber de su estado de salud ¿Por qué ahora sí?

Leonardo, hijo mío ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó de nuevo el maestro Splinter bajo la mirada amedrentada de su primogénito, rompiendo por completo la regla de acercarse gradualmente.

Dime hermano ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Qué quieres que te traiga?- le preguntaba ahora Rafael, de pie junto a su padre, sonriente y amable.

¡Leo!- exclamó alegre el menor de los quelonios, al tiempo que lo estrechaba fuertemente entre sus brazos.- ¡Me alegra tanto verte! te he extrañado mucho.-

¡Aarrgg!-

¡Ten cuidado Miguel Ángel!- le llamó la atención Don.- Aún está muy delicado, podrías lastimarlo.- apenado y con los ojos vidriosos, el pequeño ninja se separó un poco de su líder.

¡Ups!...yo…lo siento, no fue mi intención… ¿Te lastimé?- aturdido por el despliegue de afecto, el joven de añil, apenas si pudo responder "No" con un leve movimiento de cabeza.- ¡Uff! Menos mal.- confesó aliviado y sonriente Mickey.

¡Si serás sonso!- le reclamaba Rafael al pequeño.- ¡Leo no está en condiciones para tolerar tus tonterías!-

¡Oye! Una demostración de cariño no es una tontería ¿Verdad Leo?- preguntaba Abril a su callado amigo, con la intención de hacerlo participe de la plática, pero quien respondió en su lugar fue Rafael.

Lo es cuando en lugar de afecto, das problemas.-

¡Yo no doy…!-

¡Hey chicos!- interrumpió Casey.- Este no es lugar para que inicien una pelea.-

El sr. Jones tiene razón.- agregó Splinter, volviendo a sorprender a Leonardo.- Su hermano acaba de despertar, no debemos alterarlo.- todos asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza. Deseando participar del reencuentro, el profesor tomó la palabra.

Buenas noches Leonardo ¿Me recuerdas?- pidió saber el hombre de color frente al chico, consiguiendo igual que Mickey, un movimiento de cabeza, pero afirmativo.- Me alegra verte mejor, quizás no lo hayas visto antes entre nuestros conocidos en las calles, él es un viejo amigo mío, te presento a Lázaro Vaudoux, creo que ya te han hablado de él, es el dueño de esta casa.-

Es un placer conocerte, mooi seuntjie (Niño bonito).- saludó el sacerdote con un cálido apretón de manos y un amistoso guiño de ojo, todo bajo la estricta mirada de Rafa y Casey.

Nos ha ayudado mucho.- agregó el sensei a la presentación sin notar lo anterior.- No solo al ofrecernos un lugar para recuperarnos, también en la batalla contra nuestros enemigos.- esto desconcertó mucho al líder del grupo, ya que no comprendía a qué enemigos ayudó a vencer, además, Don no había tenido opotunidad de contar a la familia, sobre la memoria de su hermano. Leo deseaba hacerles varias preguntas, pero su reciente jaqueca comenzó darle problemas, y en lugar de una pregunta, de sus labios salió una gemido.

¡Mffff!-

¡Leo!-

¿Estás bien?-

¿Qué ocurre?- preguntaron Mickey y Don respectivamente.

No es, nada…solo…- Don se acercó a su hermano para atenderle, seguido a la vez de varios buenos samaritanos.- Han sido muchas emociones para un día.- comenzó con su diagnóstico el médico.- Apenas comas, volverás a descansar.-

No, tengo, hambre.- comentó con voz suave el primogénito.- Quiero, saber ¿Qué…ha, pasado?- todos le miraron extrañados.- ¿Por qué, todos…?-

¿Por qué todos nos vemos fatal?- trató de completar la pregunta Casey, sin acertar, ya que en realidad, el joven en cama deseaba hacer otro tipo de consultas, pero sin proponérselo, el guerrero de pelo negro, señaló un punto muy importante, el cual, debido a sus problemas, Leo no había notado.

Leonardo trató de ignorar las fuertes punciones que torturaban su cabeza, para prestar más atención en la apariencia de su familia ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? no lucían como los recordaba al salir de la granja, eran todo lo contrario a esos fuertes y recién renovados guerreros, ahora se veían grises, delgados, asustados, la gran mayoría tenían varios golpes y rasguños en sus rostros, marcadas ojeras adornaban el contorno de sus ojos, se veían realmente agotados.

Leo iba a preguntar lo que les había ocurrido, cuando una nueva punzada impidió que hablara, al volver a tocarse la cabeza, pudo distinguir que donde antes llevaba muñequeras, ahora vestía unas blancas y amplias vendas, su primera reacción fue de miedo, seguro habían descubierto sus viejas heridas, pero luego pudo notar, que el área cubierta era más grande de las que sus propias protecciones abarcaban, entonces.

¿Qué, ocurrió?- preguntó el primogénito al verse las dos muñecas vendadas.- ¿Quién nos, atacó? ¿Por qué, cuándo?- la familia se preguntaba sin palabras, si era correcto contarle todo ahora, solo uno tomó la palabra.

Leo.- inició Donny.- No creo que estés en condiciones de comprender toda la historia, al menos no ahora, permítenos esperar hasta mañana, hoy no te sientes bien.- Leo iba a negarse, pero Splinter apoyó a su tercer hijo.

Tu hermano tiene razón.- el roedor tomó de los hombros a Leo, con la intención de que se recostara a descansar.- Tu cuerpo está tratando de recuperarse, no es correcto que lo obligues a soportar más de lo que apenas puede.- el chico trató de resistirse.

¡No! Yo quiero… ¡Aarrgg!- una vez más, el joven de ojos miel sintió como era lacerado por las fuertes punzadas en su cabeza.

¡Leo!-

¿Qué sucede?- desearon saber Casey y Rafael.

Mi…cabeza…-

Leo, mejor recuéstate.- ordenó Donny.- Te daré otro calmante para que puedas descansar tranquilamente y un IV, ya mañana hablaremos de todo lo que tú quieras.- como era de esperarse, el joven líder no se negó, al contrario, permitió sin notarlo, que lo ayudaran a recostarse. Leonardo no podía ver con claridad a causa de la fuerte migraña que lo molestaba, pero todos estaban preocupados, para poder medicarlo con total seguridad, Donatello tomó prestado uno de los dedos de su hermano y con absoluta libertad lo pinchó, sorprendiendo y disgustando al paciente.

¡Aahh! ¿Qué…?- apenado, el ninja de ropas moradas, dijo.

Te aseguro que te responderé todo mañana, te lo juro.- la joven cabeza del clan Hamato sabía que no podría obtener respuestas esa noche, que debía ser paciente para conseguirlas, y así lo habría hecho, de no ser por el nuevo pinchazo que recibió, ahora en el brazo.

¡Auch! - claramente enfadado, Leo vio entre neblina, a su compañero inyectándole algo. Sin palabras, solo con la mirada y el ceño fruncido, este hizo una pregunta a Donny, el cual con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro, respondió.

Mañana, lo juro.-

La noche parecía transcurrir en completa calma o al menos eso era lo que todos pensaban. Ya pasaba de media noche, cuando Leo alcanzó a escuchar entre sueños, un ligero golpeteo sobre cristal y madera, el ruido no parecía provenir de su mente, así que seguro se trataba de su familia, con gran pesadez, Leo trató de despertar para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, apenas si pudo entre abrir los ojos, para encontrarse con Donatello y Rafael hablando cerca de la cama.

¿Escuchaste? Ahí está de nuevo.- inició Don indicando la ventana.

Sí, también ha pasado en nuestro cuarto y en el de Casey.- comentaba el guerrero de rojo.

Y en el de Splinter y el profesor ¿Crees que se trate de un árbol?-

¿En todas las ventanas? No lo creo, pero si quieres revisa.- el ninja de morado de inmediato y con vigor, rechazó la tarea asignada. Leo observaba entre dormido y despierto a sus pequeños hermanos, en su mente habían varias preguntas sobre lo que estaban hablando, una y otra vez las meditaba en silencio, mientras volvía a caer en un tranquilo sueño.

La mañana siguiente era tan brillante y cálida como la anterior, a pesar del clima, la habitación se iluminaba con la luz que atravesaba el amplio ventanal, Leonardo poco a poco fue tomando consciencia de su entorno y esta vez no se confundió como el primer día. Con total calma fue tomando asiento en su lugar, todo aún le dolía, pero no era como ayer, al parecer su hermano se había encargado de eso con esa inyección, o al menos eso pensaba, con cuidado intentó estirarse, pero su cuerpo volvió a negarse a seguir sus órdenes.

¡Auch!- se quejó el muchacho.

No deberías hacer eso.- la voz de su inteligente hermano le tomó por sorpresa.

Don.-

¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó el niño genio, mientras iba entrando a la habitación.

Mejor ¿Y los… demás?-

Abajo, terminando de desayunar, en un momento te traerán algo, porque hoy sí vas a comer.- aseguró estando de pie frente al amplio tocador, buscando el medidor de glucosa, ya encontrado, se dirigió a donde descansaba su hermano el cual volvía a ver al osito.- Bien, necesito que…me prestes tu mano.- pidió un poco nervioso.

¿Por qué?- eso era lo que Don más temía, dar explicaciones, pues por más que lo pensaba, no tenía ni idea de cómo revelar su nueva condición a su paciente.

Es por tu tratamiento…- el joven de añil quería saber más, pero esperó a que llegara el momento prometido, por lo que permitió que trabajara el médico, un tanto extrañado de lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Y eso?- no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta, al ver la jeringa que Don estaba preparando, curiosidad que agradaba al genio.

Tu tratamiento.-

¿Para qué?- continuó interrogando a su hermano mientras este aplicaba el medicamento. A pesar del problema que representaba esta situación, Don estaba sonriendo con la voluntad que mostraba Leo. Por suerte para el joven genio, Rafael llegó con los alimentos.

¡Ya despertó!- celebraba el quelonio de rojo, mientras esperaba con charola en manos, a que Don terminara de aplicar la insulina.- ¿Cómo te sientes?- Leo le miró extrañado de verlo tan servicial.

Mejor…gracias.-

¡Listo! Ya puedes comenzar a desayunar.- anunció el doctor, para que Rafa entregara la mesa-charola. Sobre esta había un plato de fruta fresca y picada, huevos revueltos con tocino, leche y pan tostado con mantequilla.

Buen provecho.- alentó Rafael a su hermano mayor, para que empezara a comer, pero este no se movía, seguía viendo extrañado tanto el desayuno como a su mesero.- ¿Qué sucede?-

¿Por qué?- Leo preguntó y sin dejar de mirar a su temperamental hermano.

¿Por qué, qué?-

¿Por qué eres tan amable? ¿Laxante?- ambas tortugas abrieron los ojos y boca a todo lo que daban, para después gritar.

¡¿Queee?-

¿Crees que sería capaz de purgarte?- exigió saber el guerrero de rojo.

Sí.-

¡¿Por qué?-

Porque una vez se lo hiciste a Miguel Ángel, cuando se recuperaba de su pie.- ambos guerreros ubicaron el recuerdo que mencionaba Leonardo, Mickey se había lastimado el tobillo con la patineta y se la pasaba sentado pidiendo a todos un servicio, hasta que, obviamente, Rafael se cansó.

¡Pero eso fue porque ya me había colmado el plato! No estaba tan lastimado, y… ¡Tú mismo viste cómo gozaba molestándome!- Donatello escuchaba a ambos, mientras trataba de controlar sus carcajadas.

¡Ja, ja, ja! Eso fue tan divertido….se, se veía tan cómico…tan ridículo corriendo al baño, con el pie…con el pie… ¡Ja, ja, ja!- Rafael también soltó la carcajada con tan solo acordarse.- ¡Oh, chicos! ¿A quién diablos se le ocurrió usar los purgantes de Splinter como juguetes?- para buscar una respuesta a la pregunta de Donny, Rafael se cruzó de brazos y miró atento a su hermano mayor.

Yo no sé nada ¿Y tú, Leo?- ambos ninjas miraron a su hermano mayor, el cual tranquilamente prestaba atención a su comida, luego dijo.

Yo tampoco.- Rafael iba a reclamarle esto último, cuando de pronto, la imagen más maravillosa que hasta ahora habían deseado ver, apareció de repente…Leonardo estaba sonriendo…era increíble…no era una sonrisa enorme como una carcajada, era más bien, discreta, como si ocultara una travesura, Don y Rafa estaba asombrados, de inmediato se miraron y compartieron el momento. El medicamento por fin estaba funcionando, ya nada impedía que este trabajara, su cuerpo lo estaba aceptando satisfactoriamente.

Poco a poco y sin necesidad de insistirle, Leonardo comenzó a probar sus alimentos, no estaba precisamente devorándolos, pero estaba comiendo, ante los ojos de sus hermanos menores, el vaso de leche y el plato de fruta, fue lo primero en desaparecer por completo, cuando había terminado esto, se fue reuniendo el resto de la familia, con gran alegría, todos fueron testigos de cómo el chico, al que hace algunos días tenían que rogarle para que probara bocado, ahora voluntariamente mordía una tostada con mantequilla, estaban maravillados.

El desayuno terminó, Leo no acabó con todo, algunas tostadas y un poco del huevo con tocino se salvaron, el chico no podía más, así que no lo forzaron, los presentes no paraban de hacerle plática, este no contestaba a todos, aún estaba algo cohibido con el exceso de atenciones, tampoco estaba cómodo con la presencia de Splinter, pero al menos estaba sociable.

¿Estás seguro que no quieres un poco más?- preguntó el sensei a su hijo, el cual, tímidamente movió la cabeza diciendo no.

Ahora venía la peor parte, lo que más temor causaba a propios y extraños, la hora de hacer las pruebas médicas y dar las explicaciones necesarias al paciente, en realidad, para eso estaba todo el clan en la habitación de Leo, además de querer verle, querían ser parte de todo el proceso, estar presentes para brindar apoyo. Ya que Leo había terminado sus alimentos, Don nuevamente le pinchó uno de sus dedos, dando pie así, a las primeras aclaraciones.

¡Auch! Donny ¿Por qué… haces eso?- varios de los presentes no pudieron evitar el reír un poco, pues el chico de azul ya se veía molesto.

Es necesario.- inició Don su difícil tarea.- Tu cuerpo ha sufrido varias descompensaciones, es por eso que no pudiste recuperarte al mismo ritmo que los demás.-

Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso… con que me pinches los dedos?—

Todo.- Leonardo no comprendió.- Bien… ¿Recuerdas que en la granja, no pudiste seguir el ritmo de los entrenamientos de Splinter? ¿Que estabas agotado y que tu cuerpo no se recuperaba tan rápido como los nuestros?—apenado, el muchacho evitó mirar a su padre al responder "Sí" con un leve movimiento de cabeza, Donny continuó.- Pues, eso fue culpa…entre otras cosas, a una insuficiencia en la producción de insulina.-

¿Una qué?-

A un daño en el páncreas.- Leo volvió a mirar tanto a su hermano, como al resto de la familia, sin comprender una sola palabra, hasta que Don concluyó.- Tienes diabetes.-

¡¿Quee? ¿Pero cómo?- Donny tomó la pregunta de manera literal.

Bueno, las células beta que produce tu páncreas poco a poco se fueron muriendo y…-

¡No me refiero a eso! Lo que yo… quiero saber es ¿Por qué?-

Han pasado muchas cosas antes y después de la granja…la diabetes puede darse de manera gradual y puede tenerla cualquiera.- trató de ayudar Abril un tanto nerviosa.- Pudo ser culpa del estrés, la genética o por un virus, nadie lo sabe.- el joven líder, aterrado, continuaba sin entender.

Pero…no… ¿Por qué…por qué yo? ¿Qué hice mal?-

No es que hicieras algo mal.- trató de ayudar Mickey.- Solo se dio.- el paciente no quedó satisfecho.

Algo así no se da porque sí, debí hacer algo que…- Rafael lo frenó.

Nadie tiene la culpa de tener diabetes.- Leonardo, como el resto de la familia lo miró impresionado.- Nadie la busca solo por que sí, no comiences a culparte por eso, no es correcto.- todos los presentes apoyaron las palabras del quelonio de rojo, excepto Leonardo que aún trataba de comprender lo que le pasaba.

Familia y amigos no paraban de brindar su apoyo a Leonardo, todos le afirmaban que estaría bien, que con el tratamiento correcto y con lo aplicado que era él, seguro no tendría problema alguno, Mickey le aseguraba que de ser necesario, le prepararía un sinfín de platillos especiales para él solito o para todos, si así lo prefería, además, según los expertos, podría permitirse algún bocadillo dulce de vez en cuando, así que no todo estaba perdido.

Lo que no sabían los presentes, era que nada de eso preocupaba al muchacho, lo que más le inquietaba, era el ¿Cómo podría ahora proteger a su familia, si tenía que estar pendiente de su insulina? La sola idea comenzaba a estresarle, y con el estrés, comenzaron de nuevo las punzadas.

Ahora necesito hacerte algunas pruebas.- comenzó a pedir Donatello hasta que notó que su hermano se veía raro.- ¿Te encuentras bien?-

Sí… ¿Qué pruebas?-

Son muy sencillas, no tendras problemas, digo, con lo que hemos charlado desde que despertaste y al tomar tu desayuno, ya has aprobado varias, así que dudo que vayas a presentar complicaciones.- Leonardo no bien se recuperaba de la impresión obtenida con la noticia de la diabetes, por lo que no hizo más preguntas al respecto.

Está… bien.-

Bien, las pruebas que te haré sirven para evaluar tus habilidades cognitivas, en pocas palabras, comprobaremos si tienes problemas o no al recibir, comprender y brindar información.- el joven genio se convirtió en el centro de atención de todos en la habitación.- Primero quiero que me digas todos tus datos, como nombre, edad, etc.- comprendiendo lo que le estaban pidiendo, Leo comenzó diciendo.

Mi nombre es Leonardo Hamato…soy el primogénito, del clan Hamato y…soy el mayor de cuatro hijos.- tanto Donatello como el resto de la familia, movía la cabeza de manera afirmativa con cada dato.- Tengo…- la pensó un momento.- 16 años y practico el ninjutsu, uso dos espadas y uso el color azul en mi ropa.-

Muy bien.- celebró Donny.- Ahora dime el nombre de todos los presentes en esta habitación.- el niño de azul miró a todos y comenzó.

Donatello…Rafael, Miguel Ángel, Abril, Splinter…Casey…- luego miró a donde los dos hombres de color estaban.- El profesor Summers, el señor Vaudoux.- todos celebraban contentos su avance, cuando.- Yo…lo siento, a ellos dos no los conozco.- dijo el chico apuntando rumbo al umbral de la puerta, la cual estaba abierta y mostraba un pasillo vacío. Como era de esperarse, todos miraron a donde el muchacho estaba señalando, asustado, Donny dijo.

Leo…ahí…ahí no hay nadie.- eso no pareció inquietar al guerrero de azul.

Es que se acaban de esconder.- continuaba diciendo entre serio y divertido a la vez.- Es una señora mayor y un muchacho ¡Miren! Ahí están de nuevo.- volvió a señalar con insistencia a donde estaba la puerta vacía, solo que ahora los saludaba abriendo y cerrando la mano.- ¿Por qué no me los presentaron?-

Todos los que estaban presentes en la habitación, se quedaron congelados al escuchar al muchacho, ninguno podía comprender lo que estaba pasando, obviamente, tanto humanos como mutantes, buscaron con la mirada, una buena explicación sobre lo que estaba diciendo Leonardo en el experto del grupo…el señor Vaudoux, claro está, y sin alertar al paciente, el hombre de color antes de responder, preguntó.

Esas personas que ves… ¿Se parecen a mí? Digo ¿Son de color?- el niño de azul dijo sí con la cabeza.- ¡Ahmm! bien, ellos son mi abuela y mi tío.- la familia completa palideció al escuchar sobre la familia, pues sabían que ambos estaban muertos, pero ninguno dijo nada para no asustar al paciente.- Después te los presento, no tomes a mal que no se acerquen, son timidos.- el niño quedó conforme con esta explicación, pero la familia no, ellos sí que deseaban más información, solo que no era el momento, con esta idea, Don iba a continuar la consulta, cuando Leo preguntó.

¿Y cómo se llama el perrito?- una vez más, los ojos de los presentes se abrieron a todo lo que daba.

¿Qué perrito?- pidió saber Donny.

El que estaba mirandome cuando desayunaba… ¡Ese!- señaló a un rincón del cuarto.- no le ofrecí comida, porque no sabía si le hacía daño.- de nuevo buscaron respuestas con Vaudoux.

No…no le des nada, no…no debería estar aquí, se supone que están cuidando afuera…- el hombre de color se veía tanto impresionado como apenado por las interrupciones espirituales, por lo que no dijo nada más. tratando de hacer de lado, más no ignorar el tema sobrenatural, Donny dijo.

Bu… bueno, continuemos.- Leo se giró a verlo.- Ahora quiero contarte una historia y me dirás qué está mal en ella.- el chico estuvo de acuerdo.- Bien, Un niño está aburrido en casa, pide permiso para salir y se lo niegan, entonces sale por la ventana y se encuentra con sus amigos, todos se entretienen jugando pelota y rompen un vidrio, huye y regresa a su casa, el dueño del cristal lo reconoce y reclama a su familia… ¿Qué está mal en esta historia?- Leo no lo pensó mucho.

No debió salir y tampoco huir de la escena.-

Muy bien ¿Qué habrías hecho tu si estuvieras ahí? y ¿Qué consecuencias resultaron de su acto?-

Me quedaría a responder por el vidrio roto y el niño se metió en problemas por desobedecer.-

Ese es Leo.- todos rieron con el comentario de Rafael.

¡Excelente!- celebró Don.- Ahora ¿Cómo te sentirías si vieras a uno de tus hermanos, llorando?- esto puso serio al chico.

Pues mal, no me gusta que lloren, trataría de ayudarle.-

¡Perfecto! Ahora te daré un problema.- el niño y todos prestaron atención.- Cierras el coche y descubres que dejaste las llaves adentro, bien ¿Cómo lo resuelves y cómo evitarías que vuelva a suceder?- tanto el ninja de azul como los otros dos quelonios sonrieron con este desafío.

¡Ahh! Esto ya me pasó.- todos rieron con sus palabras.- Bien, revisaría si hay una puerta abierta para sacar las llaves, o tendría un juego extra en casa, y para evitarlo pues, revisaría cada espacio en el coche para ver que no deje nada, revisaría si llevo todo conmigo antes de cerrar o aprendería a abrir puertas con un alambre.- todos rieron con esta última opción.

Muy bien Leo, muy bien.- celebró Don, pues esto significaba que su cerebro estaba en perfectas condiciones, su razonamiento, su empatía para con otros y su creatividad para solucionar problemas estaba intacto, tal parecía que solo era su memoria y esa extraña visión, ahora debían terminar con la siguiente prueba.

Bueno, ya para terminar, quiero que me leas esto en voz alta.- el joven médico pasó a su hermano, un periodico.- Solo la primera hoja, el titular.- el niño de azul tomó el diario y miró lo que quería su hermano, cambiando de inmediato su semblante de relajado a uno serio.

¿De dónde es esto?- todos se extrañaron.

De Nueva York.-

Pero ¿De qué parte?- el clan completo se miraba extrañado.

Es el New York times.- aseguró Mickey.- ¿Por qué?-

Porque…no lo puedo entender.- familia y amigos se acercaron al muchacho para revisar el periodico que tenía en manos.- No sé lo que dice aquí, no entiendo este idioma.- antes de que el paciente cayera en la desesperación, Don tomó una libreta y escribió "Leonardo."

Tranquilo, veamos ¿Qué dice aquí?- el chico de añil tomó el cuaderno y vio solo un grupo de líneas torcidas.

No, no lo sé…no lo entiendo.- tanto Leo como muchos en el cuarto, comenzaban a asustarse, para evitarlo, Rafael tomó la palabra.

Es natural que no entiendas la letra de Donny.- dijo al tiempo que le quitaba la libreta y la pluma.

Sí.- le apoyó Mickey.- Escribe como todo un médico.-

Mejor, tú escribe aquí tu nombre.- dio el guerrero escarlata la pluma a su hermano mayor, el cual, cuando se dispuso a escribir, se quedó congelado.- ¿Qué sucede?-

No…no recuerdo…no recuerdo como se escribe mi nombre.- ya no pudo soportar más la confusión.- No, no lo entiendo, no, no lo recuerdo.-

Leo, tranquilizate.-

¡NO! ¡No lo recuerdo! ¡¿Qué me está pasando?-

Hijo tranquilizate, sabes que te llamas "Leonardo" es L, E.- el roedor inició deletreando el nombre para que continuara su hijo, pero este no pudo hacerlo.

Ah…oh…no… ¡No! ¡No puedo! ¡¿Qué sucede?-

Tal parecía que no todo estaba tan bien, como Donny pensaba, algo en el cerebro de su hermano estaba fallando y nadie sabía qué, tanto familia como amigos, a pesar de su propia consternación, trataban de tranquilizar al muchacho, el cual estaba aterrado. Tal parecía que ni todas las medicinas ni el haberse librado de los malos espíritus, evitaría a la familia más tragos amargos.

Fin del capítulo 17.

Espero que les haya gustado y que todo lo escrito no haya sido exagerado, he tratado de mantenerme informada sobre los temas médicos, admito que no soy una experta, según leí con la diabetes, hay que revisarse constantemente, si me equivoqué, lo siento.


	18. Chapter 18

¡Saludos y besos a todos mis queridos amigos!

Una vez más me encuentro ante ustedes pidiendo una disculpa por mi enorme retraso, tuve muchos compromisos que cumplir en el mundo exterior, gracias al cielo eso ya pasó…por ahora. Para compensar la demora, traje aquí hasta ahora, el capítulo más largo de todos los que he escrito… ¿Es eso posible? Pues sí…que locura. Espero que este número les guste, muchas gracias por continuar conmigo y por cierto, si llegaran a ver este fanfic con otro título o a nombre de alguien más en otro foro, por favor háganmelo saber, ya que he escuchado muchas historias sobre plagios que francamente asustan, además, los personajes de las tortugas son de sus respectivos dueños, una advertencia que hacía tiempo que no agregaba. Gracias y disculpen las molestias, ahora.

Disfruten del show.

Capítulo 18.

No solo Leonardo estaba aterrado ante el resultado de las pruebas médicas, todos los que le rodeaban lo estaban también y exigían una buena explicación a los dos genios sobre cómo resolver el problema, ya que, por más que lo intentara, de la forma que fuera, las letras y los números le eran desconocidos al primogénito, no podía deletrear ni la más simple palabra, ni mucho menos leer fechas o cuentas, y de escribirlas mejor ni hablamos, cada vez que lo intentaba, solo garabatos y líneas torcidas trazaba con el lápiz, Leonardo y su familia estaban aterrados. Donny y Abril necesitaron de varios minutos para tranquilizar a todo el clan, Splinter preguntó.

Donatello, dinos por favor… ¿Qué está sucediendo con tu hermano?-

¿Por qué no puede leer nada?-preguntó también Rafa junto a Leo.

¿Se le olvidaron las letras?-

Más o menos, Mickey.- inició Donatello.- El cerebro es muy complicado, el hemisferio izquierdo, según expertos, es el encargado de almacenar la información, como los grupos de letras y números para formar palabras y cifras respectivamente.- continuó explicando mientras volvía a revisar a Leonardo, el cual comenzaba a sentir las fuertes punzadas de una jaqueca a causa del estrés.- También está la corteza visual, la cual se encuentra en la parte frontal, ayuda a identificar, relacionar y visualizar las palabras con los objetos. Tal parece que es en estas áreas donde se encuentra el problema de Leo, dependiendo el grado del daño recibido, es la limitación sufrida.-

Y ¿Es muy grave?- pidió saber el padre.

No podría saberlo sin el equipo especializado, al parecer, lo que Leo sufre se llama alexia y agrafia.-Casey preguntó por todos.

¿Una qué?-

Alexia y agrafia, significa que perdió la capacidad de leer y escribir respectivamente.- respondió Abril.- Los que padecen esto, a pesar de entender y hablar el idioma, no pueden deletrear en voz alta una palabra, visualizarla o entenderla cuando se las deletrean, tampoco pueden escribir o dibujar a pesar de haber adquirido la habilidad previamente.-

Algunos pacientes de alexia solo pueden leer lo que ellos escriben y lo mismo pasa con los que sufren de agrafia, estos solo confunden algunas palabras o letras por otras…pero Leo…-

Leo no puede hacer nada.- las palabras de Mickey, sin que esta fuera su intención, afligieron a Leonardo. Al notar tan afectada expresión, Rafael trató de hablarle, pero la voz del profesor se le adelantó.

¿Hay algún tratamiento?- esa era una buena pregunta.

¡Sí! Tu solo dime dónde consigo los medicamentos y los traeré de inmediato.- se ofreció Rafael, bajo la asombrada mirada de su líder. Desgraciadamente.

Me temo que no hay tratamiento.- continuó explicando Abril.- Hasta ahora la alexia y la agrafia son solo tratadas con rehabilitación, ninguna medicina las pueden curar.-

Significa que ¡¿Tendrá que empezar desde cero?-

Así es.- esto no parecía agradar mucho al joven paciente, el cual seguía pasmado por la enorme perdida.

Eso no suena tan mal.- exclamó el menor de los ninjas intentando sonar positivo.- Podrás volver a Leer y a escribir como antes, no todo está perdido ¿No lo crees Leo?- el guerrero de azul no decíanada.

Leonardo no escuchaba a ninguno de los que estaban con él en la habitación, en su cabeza solo se podía escuchar la molesta vocecilla que siempre le hacía compañía y que solo le servía para atormentarlo cuando estaba en problemas, aquella que no paraba de preguntarle ¿Y qué harás ahora? O ¿Cómo guiarás a un equipo sin estar al 100% de tus capacidades? A pesar de las variadas frases de aliento que sus amigos y familiares comenzaron a brindarle, el joven quelonio de azul estaba ocupado tratando de evitar que su cuerpo temblara de miedo ante la falta de respuestas a las muchas preguntas que con gran rapidez le surgían. Cuando Donny vio su mirada perdida entre tantas cavilaciones llamó su atención.

No tienes de qué preocuparte, comenzaremos con la rehabilitación lo más pronto posible.- Abril lo apoyó.

Quizás no sea de inmediato, pero poco a poco volverás a ser el de antes.- esto no salió como lo esperaban.

¿Cu, cuánto…?- se alcanzó a escuchar por parte de Leo.- ¿Cuánto, tiempo?-

Eso no podremos saberlo.- respondió Donny.

¿Cuánto, tiempo?- volvió a preguntar claramente disgustado.

Debes comprender que no podemos poner una fecha a algo como esto.- trató Don de calmar a su paciente.-Es imposible y no es sano.-

Pero…- la discusión de Leo con su doctorfue cortada de tajo por su padre.

No trates de apresurarte.- aconsejó el roedor a su hijo, quien obviamentelo miró extrañado.- Debes permitir que tu cuerpo se recupere al ritmo que necesite hacerlo, acelerar la rehabilitación no te traerá la salud de inmediato.-

Pero…yo, no puedo darme el lujo de estar incapacitado, yo…necesito estar al cien por ciento, no, no entiendo ¿Por qué quieres que espere? No...- comenzó a preguntar irritado.-¿Cómo ocurrió esto?- todos guardaron silencio.- Yo solo, yo solo tenía una herida en el hombro… ¿De qué manera llegué a este punto? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué solo yo estoy en cama? ¿Los demás también tienen algún problema de salud? ¿Qué sucedió?- con las miradas todos los presentes se hacían la misma pregunta… ¿Quién le contará todo? El primero en iniciar fue Splinter.

Hijo mío, tranquilízate, yo…todos, te contaremos lo que ocurrió.- Leonardo desvió la mirada al escuchar a su padre, pero igual prestó atención.- Aunque es probable que no nos vayas a creer.-

¿Por, qué?- susurró tímidamente.

Porque no fue nada que hayamos visto antes.- interrumpió Rafael.- Lo que pasó fue…lo que vivimos estos últimos días fue…espeluznante.- sus palabras sorprendieron al joven líder.

¿Espeluznante? ¿A qué te… refieres con espeluznante?- llegó la hora, pensaron todos.

Esto será difícil de contar hermano…- continuó Rafa.- Pero te aseguro que será toda la verdad.- Leonardo no comprendía el por qué tanto misterio, pero en lugar de hacer más preguntas, guardó silencio para que iniciaran las explicaciones. Donatello tomó el primer turno, después de dar un fuerte suspiro.

La tarde que salimos de la granja de Casey, se nos vino una tormenta encima, tal vez recuerdes que Rafael y Casey iban discutiendo al volante de la camioneta y que el clima era horrible.- Leonardo afirmó esto con un movimiento de cabeza.- El camino estaba oscuro y de pronto un rayo lo iluminó, cuando eso pasó, los chicos distinguieron a una mujer de pie en medio de la calle…y pues, todo ocurrió en un segundo, te juro que claramente sentimos como la golpeamos.- esto era del conocimiento de Leo, por lo que no comentó nada, luego habló Rafael.

Yo no la vi, lo juro, yo no tenía ni idea de que había alguien ahí.- explicaba nervioso el segundo quelonio.- Fue hasta que Casey me gritó y sentí el trancazo que me di cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, yo…de alguna manera traté de no hacer más daño y me salí del camino, estaba muy oscuro y choqué contra un árbol.- bueno, esa parecía ser la razón de sus lesiones, pensaba el primogénito, pero esto no explicaba el que los demás se vieran tan cansados. Leo no preguntó nada al ver que su amiga era la siguiente en dar su exposición.

Por suerte el choque no causó muchos desastres, mientras Migue, Casey, Rafa y yo salíamos a buscar a la chica, Donatello se encargaría de revisar la camioneta…se suponía que tú debías quedarte dentro del vehículo, porque la herida de tu hombro te estaba causando problemas y tenías un leve resfriado, pero…- se detuvo la joven al no saber cómo continuar, el viejo roedor ayudó.

Pero yo te obligué a salir de la camioneta.- aceptó avergonzado su culpa.- Yo no quería que te mostraras como un líder débil y que te quedaras al margen de la situación cuando tu clan te necesitaba, así que…te obligué a salir en plena tormenta, causándote serios problemas de salud.- para este punto, la voz del viejo roedor comenzó a quebrarse.- Tu condición no era buena, no estabas bien cuando salimos de la granja y yo no quise comprenderlo, no quise hacer caso de lo que tú cuerpo estaba diciendo…necesitabas ayuda, y yo, yo…- Splinter no pudo continuar con su intento de disculpa, pues un fuerte nudo en la garganta se lo estaba impidiendo, así que Casey tomó su lugar.

Por culpa del…mal clima, sufriste de una fuerte hipotermia, la camioneta no tenía calefacción y tuvimos que refugiarnos en una vieja casona que estaba cerca de donde chocamos, yo había escuchado que estaba embrujada, pero eso no importó en ese momento, ya sabes, creíamos que eran solo rumores. Ya adentro de la casa, cuando todos estuvimos más relajados, comenzamos a experimentar varias cosas raras.- Leo no alcanzaba a comprender lo que esto significaba, por lo que preguntó.

¿Qué cosas, raras?-

Ruido de pasos, como si alguien se estuviera escondido en el segundo piso.- explicaba ahora Mickey a su confundido líder.- Sabíamos que éramos los únicos en la casona, pero de pronto ¡Paf! estábamos acompañados, Rafa, Casey y Donny subieron a revisar puerta por puerta, pero no encontraron a nadie, luego el sensei y Rafael comenzaron a discutir por no haber obtenido resultados con la búsqueda y tu…en ese momento despertaste como si fueras otra persona.- Leo miró fijamente a su pequeño hermano.

¿Cómo otra persona? No entiendo.- Donny le aclaró lo ocurrido.

Cuando llegamos a esa casa estabas inconsciente, lentamente ibas recuperando el calor de tú cuerpo…no era posible que un segundo después, ya te encontraras despierto y sentado frente a la chimenea sin mostrar un solo rasgo de debilidad, mirándonos de una manera…nada natural en ti, digo, nos mirabas como si fuéramos tus peores enemigos, y tu voz…no eras tú…-

¿Qué quieres decir?- Donny estaba nervioso y por esa razón, Casey finalizó lo descrito.

Estabas poseído.-

¡¿Queee? ¿Acaso están…?- Leo iba a molestarse al pensar que querían jugarle una broma, pero al ver la gravedad de la situación en los rostros de los presentes, cambió su reacción y pregunta.- No es broma ¿Verdad?-

No, no estamos bromeando.- respondió Rafael igual de afectado que el resto.- Eras otro, te volviste en nuestra contra, tu voz sonaba como la de un anciano, maldecías y te comportabas como un desquiciado…nadie sabía qué hacer contigo, hasta que el maestro Splinter y Casey te exorcizaron.- el rostro de Leonardo lo decía todo, estaba dividido entre creer ciegamente y no seguir escuchando tantas locuras, y habría escogido la segunda, de no ser por un extraño sentimiento que le indicaba que le estaban diciendo la verdad.

Yo, yo no lo recuerdo…- balbuceaba Leo llevándose la mano a su punzante sien.- ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada de lo que me están diciendo?- la mirada del chico de añil se posaba en cada uno de sus familiares en busca de una respuesta convincente, pero.

No puedo entender aun cómo se maneja todo eso de lo sobrenatural.- iniciaba Donatello.- No sé nada del mundo espiritual ni de cómo este afecta el cuerpo humano o mutante, pero pasaron varias cosas relacionadas con lo paranormal, que no puedo explicar con claridad, yo solo vi esanoche, que despertaste violento y cuando oraron y te arrojaron el agua supuestamente bendita, volviste a la normalidad, esos datos no encajan con mis conocimientos, aun no lo comprendo, pero funcionó.- Leo estaba impresionado al escuchar de labios del científico de la familia, que el agua bendita y la oración funcionaron como remedios a un mal. Migue continuó.

Cuando volviste a ser tú, estabas completamente aterrado, comenzaste a llorar y a decir que alguien te quería arrancar el alma.- Leonardo estaba lívido al escuchar que se había derrumbado frente a su familia, que había tenido miedo y que había llorado ante el grupo, peor aún, delante de su padre.

¡Yo no…! Yo no pude…- trataba Leo de desmentir a su hermanito, pero Splinter tomó la palabra para dar veracidad al relato de su cuarto hijo.

Fue un momento difícil para ti…necesitabas a tu padre, para darte consuelo, habías sufrido una terrible experiencia y yo no quise creer nada de lo que te había pasado.- decía el maestro con la mirada en el suelo para no enfrentar a Leonardo.- Te reclamé tu falta de seriedad ante lo que me parecía una simple energía, minimice tu dolor y te exigí compostura, yo…- el viejo roedor una vez más intentaba disculparse, pero aún no podía hacerlo.

Luego de eso, toda la casa se volvió en nuestra contra.- trató Miguel de continuar con el relato.- El lugar temblaba, los vidrios de las ventanas vibraban, algo invisible te agredió, te levantó del suelo y luego a nosotros, tu perdiste la consciencia y una…cosa, un ser largo y…y delgado apareció arrastrándose en el piso rumbo a donde estabas tirado…todo era una locura.- aseguró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y las manos temblorosas. Abril tomó la palabra.

No esperamos más y huimos de ese maldito lugar, con dificultad logramos llegar a la camioneta y nos encerramos, estábamos a oscuras, con frío, eso no tardó mucho en alcanzarnos e intentar entrar, si hubiera podido…yo no sé…- a la dulce pelirroja le aterraba pensar lo que habría sido de ellos, de haber sido atrapados.- Yo solo sé que eso estaba arañando las puertas y paredes, mostrando su fea cara en el parabrisas…fue... ¡Cielos!- siguió narrando entre sollozos.

Rafa y Casey trataban de echar a andar la camioneta.- volvió Mickey.- Pero no fue hasta que Don roció un poco de agua bendita que el auto funcionó y llegamos a la ciudad.- como esto no era propio de alguien como Donatello, Leo lo miró intrigado, pero este no dijo nada a su favor ni en su contra.- Llegamos a la guarida y luego de unas horas de descanso, seguíamos sin comprender lo que había ocurrido, estábamos en negación, nos reusábamos a creer que lo vivido en la casona, había sido real.- luego de esta explicación, la familia guardó silencio unos segundos, hasta que Leonardo, consciente de que ninguno estaba mintiendo, preguntó.

Y luego ¿Qué pasó?-

De inmediato, nada.- tocó el turno a Casey.- Dimos prioridad a sanar las heridas, descansar y recuperar lo perdido. El tema de la casa embrujada quedaría en el pasado como una extraña experiencia y punto final, no se hablaría más del asunto.-

Como tu salud había empeorado.- volvió a tomar la palabra Donatello.- Abril y yo comenzamos a atenderte en tu habitación, mientras te aplicábamos un IV…notamos…unas, extrañas heridas en tus muñecas…- el corazón de Leonardo se paralizó al comprender de lo que su hermano estaba hablando, su boca se secó y su respiración empezó a alterarse.

No…-

También vimos esas marcas en otras partes de tu cuerpo.- aportó Mickey, para horror de Leo, pues esto significaba que toda la familia ya estaba enterada de su vergonzoso secreto.

No puede ser…- susurraba para sí mismo.- No puede ser...-

Donny y yo investigamos un poco en la red.- dijo Abril a un pálido y tembloroso guerrero de azul, que no paraba de negar lo que le estaba sucediendo.- Así que comenzamos a aplicarte medicamentos, pero no tuvimos mucho éxito la primera vez.- Leonardo no quería saber más al respecto, pero necesitaba hacer una pregunta.

¿Todos saben de…?-

Sí, todos lo sabemos.- finalizó Rafael, alterando más a su aterrado hermano, el cual sentía como poco a poco le faltaba el aire a causa de la noticia.

No puede, ser cierto.- murmuraba Leonardo al borde de un ataque de pánico.- Esto no me puede estar pasando, esto no puede ser real.- murmuraba con la respiración acelerada.

¡Tranquilízate hermano! Tranquilízate.- se acercó Miguel Ángel con un vaso de agua, mismo que Leo aceptó y bebió con ansiedad ante la mirada expectante del grupo.- No tienes de qué preocuparte, nadie aquí te está criticando.- estas palabras no fueron muy bien recibidas por el joven líder, ya que para él, todos, en especial su padre, ya lo habían condenado.

Un enorme nudo en la garganta y un gran peso en el pecho de Leonardo le impedían pasar saliva y respirar profundamente, el chico estaba aterrado ante la idea de haber sido descubierto, estaba realmente avergonzado, no paraba de pensar en las múltiples murmuraciones que seguro esto generó en su contra, no quería escuchar las preguntas que sus hermanos indudablemente le harían, mucho menos quería recibir los reclamos de su padre al respecto, no tenía idea de cómo librarse de este problema. Al ver el posible caos que estaría pasando el primogénito, Donatello de inmediato cambió el tema para ayudarle a calmarse.

Los días que siguieron a lo ocurrido en la carretera, fueron de lo más complicados.- el chico de azul escuchaba sin hacer contacto visual con nadie.- Escuchábamos ruidos raros, se encendían aparatos sin que alguno de nosotros los manipulara, se fundían los focos y las cosas cambiaban de lugar en un simple parpadeo.- Leo seguía prestando atención con la mirada fija en la colcha que le cubría las piernas, al tiempo que se tocaba las vendas de las muñecas.

Casey una vez nos dijo que los que entraban en la casa de la carretera, se traían un espíritu con ellos.- tomó la palabra Rafael.- Ninguno de nosotros quiso creerle, pero fue cierto, ya que las rarezas no solo pasaban en la guarida, también en el depa de Abril y en el de este soquete.- el pelinegro le reclamó con la mirada su insolencia. En voz muy baja a causa de los nervios, Leo preguntó.

¿Qué, pasó?-

Una tarde que fuiste al baño, se te apareció un hombre alto con la piel gris que trató de sujetarte.- esta noticia obligó a Leo a mirar directamente a su inteligente hermano en busca de más datos.- Yo creí que veías cosas por culpa de la medicina o de alguna cosa en el ambiente, pero tú estabas seguro de haberte encontrado con un ente, desgraciadamente nadie te creyó, de hecho, nos empeñábamos en contradecirte.- obviamente esto disgustó al chico.

Pero ¿Por qué? Acaso ¿No era cierto lo que…?-

Sí, era verdad.- admitió Donny.

¿Entonces…?-

En ese momento, ninguno quería saber si era verdad o no.- Rafael confesó apenado y molesto a la vez.- Todos queríamos creer que se trataba de cualquier otra cosa, ninguno quería volver a experimentar lo de la carretera, al menos yo no.- Leo no supo cómo tomar esto.

No importaba lo que dijéramos para que cambiaras de idea, tu seguías diciendo que algo malo ocurría en la guarida…esa situación causaba muchas peleas.- continuaba ahora Mickey.- Tu decías ver sombras y escuchar voces, nosotros pensábamos que estabas paranoico.- Leonardo miró confundido a su pequeño hermanito.

¿Y, qué pasó…?- Migue bajó la mirada.

Tenías razón…como siempre.- el silencio se hizo de nuevo, Leo no tenía idea de cómo interpretar lo ocurrido, no sabía si sentirse lastimado por la falta de confianza o comprender el por qué su familia no le había creído una sola palabra, después de todo él era un mentiroso, había ocultado sus heridas ¿Qué más podía esperar? Para sacar al joven guerrero de sus pensamientos, Miguel ángel continuó con el tema.

Como no recibías ayuda sobre el problema paranormal de la casa, decidiste hacerte cargo tu solo.- esto llamó la atención de Leo.

¿Cómo?-

Hiciste unos sellos en papel blanco y tinta negra, como esos que salen en las caricaturas japonesas.- esta comparación divirtió a algunos.- Purificaste unas velas y buscaste información extra en internet.-

¡¿Qué?- esto desconcertó al mismo Leonardo.- ¡¿Yo en internet?-

¡Sí! Cuando nos lo contó Rafa tampoco lo podíamos creer.- sonreía el pequeño.-

¿Rafa sabía?-

Sí, resulta que lo anterior no funcionó y buscaste en la red algo más fuerte, ahí encontraste a una mujer llamada "Magia negra," ella aconsejaba a varios sobre estos problemas espirituales.- esto era difícil de creer para Leo, pero igual preguntó.

¿Y qué ocurrió?-

Desde que llegamos de la granja, los tres dormíamos contigo.- explicó Rafael, sorprendiendo a Leo.

¿Por qué dormían conmigo si no creían que la casa estaba embrujada?- preguntó a sus hermanos, estos no sabían que decir.

Pues…porque estabas enfermo y… ¿Te estábamos cuidando?- respondió Don un tanto titubeante.

Sí claro.- varios de los presentes sonrieron divertidos.

Bueno, como iba diciendo.- retomó Rafa la historia.- Apenas habían pasado unas horas de tu investigación, cuando esa noche…desperté y te vi fuera de la cama, discutimos porque estabas desvelándote con la laptop, decías que tu cama temblaba, yo no te creí y reñimos…en eso estábamos cuando ambos vimos en la puerta, una sombra alta de ojos rojos…sin pies, flotando, observándonos.- al decir esto, el temperamental quelonio no pudo evitar sufrir un escalofrío, el cual notó su hermano mayor.- Desde ese momento, no pude seguir negando lo que estaba pasando en la guarida, no tenía idea de lo que eso era, yo…- Leo no pudo decir nada a Rafa para confortarlo, ya que interrumpió el turno del siguiente orador.

Yo tampoco quería creer lo que estabas diciendo sobre la casa, yo me encargaba de retirar las velas y destruir los sellos que hacías, te reprendía por invertir tiempo en desalojar algo que a mis ojos no existía.- admitía Splinter de manera sumisa, buscando tener contacto con los ojos y las manos de su escurridizo hijo, pues este al oír su voz, volvía a retraerse.- Fue hasta que nos atacaron en la cocina que también tuve que admitir que estaba equivocado.- como Leo no se atrevía a preguntar, Donny aclaró.

Si no lo hubiera visto no lo hubiera creído, las cosas salían disparadas contra nosotros, no solo de la cocina, también de los cuartos ¡Era una locura! No veíamos a los que nos atacaban, solo alcanzábamos a escuchar a varios…niños, o lo que sean, invisibles, ocultos, agrediéndonos, burlándose, no lo sé, fue horrible.- tanto el padre como sus otros dos hermanos, daban la razón a la tecno-tortuga.- Luego que acabó la agresión contra la familia, Casey llegó pidiendo asilo, porque en su depa pasaba lo mismo, traía con él varias cosas religiosas que consiguió de una iglesia cerca de su barrio, pensábamos que con eso podríamos hacer algo por la guarida, pero no tuvimos tiempo.-

¿Por qué no?- pidió saber el primogénito.

Porque volvimos a ser atacados.- contó esta vez Casey, sin dar muchos detalles.- No pudimos quedarnos, Mickey y tú estaban muy mal, el pequeño estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios y tu salud permitió que el ente…volviera a poseerte.-

¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

En ese momento no lo sabíamos, pero el señor V nos dijo que se debía a tu problema de salud.- respondió Don.

Y…cuando estaba…así ¿Lastimé a alguien?- preguntó el chico de añil, debido a las muchas películas que muestran a esas personas agrediendo a sus familias, su padre respondió en voz calmada.

No, no te preocupes.- mentía mientras aquellos que sabían la verdad guardaban silencio.- Tu voz sonaba diferente y nos amenazaste, fue extraño y aterrador, pero manejable.- decía el roedor a su hijo de manera tranquilizadora, Leonardo de alguna manera sabía que lo anterior era mentira, y no entendía o no quería entender por qué su maestro trataba de engañarlo.

Como era de esperarse, escapamos rumbo a la casa de Abril.- siguió con la historia Rafael.- Pero resultó que estaba peor que nosotros.- Leo miró interesado a su hermano.- Estuvo atrapada dos días en el segundo piso de su casa y ninguno de nosotros lo supo.-

¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo fue…?—

ahora era turno de la linda pelirroja, quien con lágrimas en los ojos comenzó a relatar su espeluznante historia.

La cosa negra de, ojos rojos que, mencionó Rafael, se me apareció en la tienda…no supe que hacer cuando la vi, solo pude correr y encerrarme…traté de llamarlos por todos los medios, pero nunca pude hacerlo.- la chica estaba aún asustada.- Luego ustedes llegaron y nada cambió para bien, ahora estaba acompañada, pero todos éramos prisioneros, solo Rafael y Casey se atrevían a salir por la ventana para traer comida y medicamentos.- Leonardo dio un rápido vistazo a los antes mencionados, luego preguntó.

Y yo… ¿No hacía nada?-

Estabas muy enfermo.- respondió Donny.- No habías dormido ni comido bien a causa de tu condición, la posesión te restó fuerza, y creo que también tu diabetes tuvo mucho que ver con tu debilidad.- esto apenó mucho a Leonardo.

Donatello continuó con la investigación que habías iniciado sobre la tal Magia negra, ella nos orientó sobre lo que estábamos viviendo y como solucionarlo.- explicó Mickey.

Y ¿Qué dijo?-

Que necesitábamos un exorcismo.-

¡¿Un exorcismo?- como a todos, lo primero que vino a la mente del joven líder, fue la imagen de estar atado a una cama vomitando sopa verde.- ¡¿Todos o solo…?- adivinando lo que estaría pensando el muchacho, entre risas Casey aclaró.

¡No! ¡No como tú crees! Lo que nos estaba recomendando era una especie de limpia, con hierbas y esas cosas para eliminar las malas energías.- eso tranquilizó al muchacho.- Ella se ofreció a venir al depa y ayudarnos, pero era obvio que no podíamos recibirla, fue cuando el maestro Splinter recordó que el profesor conocía a un mago oscuro.- el susodicho reclamó.

¡Que no soy mago!- los chicos rieron divertidos.- Y lo único oscuro en mí, además de la piel, es la ropa.-

¡Bueno! Como sea.- ignorando esto, Leo preguntó.

¿Entonces llamaron al profesor y limpiaron la casa?-

Algo parecido.- intervino Abril.

¿Qué más pasó?- ahora venía la peor parte de la historia, pensaban todos.

Primero debíamos encontrar al profesor para que nos contactara con su amigo.- comentó Donatello.- Lo busqué en la isla de la basura y me dijeron que había salido a pasar las fiestas con sus amigos en la ciudad.- esto extrañó al ninja de añil.

¿Fiestas? ¿Qué fiestas?-

Las navideñas.- dijo el menor como si fuera lo más obvio, el primogénito palideció.

¡ ¿Navideñas? Pero… ¿De qué están hablando? ¿Qué día es hoy?-

Estamos a principios de diciembre.- trató de informar Don con más calma, a diferencia de su pequeño hermano.

¡¿Diciembre? ¿Pero…cómo es eso posible? Si apenas era septiembre u…octubre cuando salimos de la cabaña… ¿Cómo…?- preguntaba alterado.

Bueno, pasaste mucho tiempo desvanecido a causa de…ya sabes, además de la obvia amnesia que sufres, pero es verdad que estamos en diciembre.- aclaró Casey sin conseguir que el muchacho se sintiera mejor.

No…no entiendo… ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir esto?- continuaba sobresaltado.

Tranquilízate hermano.- pedía Mickey.

¡No! Es que…no es…real...no.—

Donny prefirió cambiar el tema para distraer a Leonardo.

El siguiente paso para encontrar al profesor, fue el internet.- su plan funcionó, pues prestó atención.- Como en estas fechas el profesor acostumbraba hospedarse en los albergues, busqué en todas las listas de los asilos en línea, pero no lo encontré porque estas solo contenían los nombres y no los apodos de sus huéspedes.-

¿Y ese fue un problema?—

apenado con el presente señor Summers, Don lo admitió.

Sí…bueno, lo que pasó es que, ninguno sabía cuál era su nombre.- esto era incomprensible, el chico de añil miró de reojo a su padre quien se suponía era quien debía saber tan importante dato, pero.

Es muy vergonzoso para mi admitirlo, pero, yo no sabía el nombre de mi buen amigo, ya que siempre lo traté por su sobrenombre.-

Entonces ¿Cómo encontraron al profesor?- todos miraron a donde Rafael se encontraba sentado, el momento que tanto temía había llegado, y no sabía por dónde comenzar.

Bueno…yo…- balbuceaba.- Yo fui, yo fui el que, de alguna manera, encontró el nombre del profesor.- explicaba mientras se apretaba las manos y desviaba la mirada por los nervios.

Y ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- continuaba preguntando el mayor sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Yo…- de nuevo desviaba la mirada de la de su líder.- Yo encontré un, un…no fue mi intención, pero yo…no quise ser grosero, yo…- esto no era bueno pensaba Leo, pues cuando su hermanito comenzaba a tartamudear y a desviar la mirada, algo malo había hecho.

Rafael.- le llamó la atención como en los viejos tiempos, cosa que agradó escuchar a más de uno.- ¿Qué hiciste?- sin más remedio el chico dijo al tiempo que sacaba un libro de entre sus ropas.

Yo, lo encontré por casualidad...-cuando Leo reconoció el tomo de pasta negra que Rafael tenía en su mano, el color y la temperatura se esfumaron de su cuerpo.

No…puede ser…-

Estaba en una de las "Maletas," que preparó Casey.- comenzó a explicar Rafa con más fluidez.- El maestro Splinter nos dijo que era, tu bitácora de entrenamiento, que tú la habías hecho…y yo, al principio no tenía mucho interés, pero luego, me dio curiosidad lo que habías escrito y….y abrí el libro, y...- el primogénito estaba aterrado.

¿Lo, leíste?-

Yo creía que era sobre ninjutsu, no sabía que…-

¿Lo leíste?- volvió a preguntar claramente alterado.

Te juro que cuando lo abrí esperaba ver otra cosa, pero…- seguía dando largas el muchacho, hasta que.

¡MALDITA SEA RAFAEL DIME ¿SÍ LO LEÍSTEO NO?- gritó sorprendiendo a todos.

¡Leonardo!- llamó Splinter a su hijo, Rafael respondió.

Si lo leí…lo siento.- esto no podía ser verdad, esto era demasiado, Leonardo se sentía mareado.

¿Hasta, dónde?- el ninja de rojo levantó la mirada rumbo a su hermano mayor.- ¿Qué tanto, leíste, del diario?- los que ignoraban este hecho, o sea el profesor y Lázaro, miraron de manera recriminatoria al chico escarlata.

Más de la…mitad del libro.- admitió avergonzado ante las miradas del grupo.

No pude ser, no puede ser… ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?-

Yo no sabía al principio…-

Pero ¿Después? ¡¿Por qué seguiste?-

Porque yo…lo que estaba escrito, era…- muchas palabras y sentimientos se agolpaban en el interior del fuerte quelonio, sin que nada le pudiera servir para explicarse.- Hacía tanto tiempo que no hablábamos y…habían tantas cosas escritas en él que no sabía que…-

¡NADIE DEBÍA SABERLO!- estalló Leo.- ¡Eso era mío!-

Hijo mío tranquilízate, sé que lo que hizo tu hermano no fue lo correcto, pero su indiscreción nos salvó a todos.- Leonardo lo miró boquiabierto.

Pero…-

Si Rafa no hubiera encontrado tu diario.- interrumpió Donny a favor de Rafael.- Si no hubiera cometido ese atrevimiento, jamás habríamos descubierto el nombre del profesor, seguiríamos todos atrapados en el apartamento de Abril y tú…no habrías resistido por más tiempo.- todos los que habían estado presos en el edificio, estaban de acuerdo con las palabras del joven genio, Leo iba a seguir luchando, cuando Miguel Ángel se refugió en su regazo y dijo.

Sé que no fue lo correcto pero, nos salvó a todos.- Leo miraba al niño sobre su nuca.- Gracias a eso, ya no estamos con ese monstruo, ya estamos bien…por favor hermanito, perdónalo.-

Mickey…- el guerrero de azul quedó desarmado.

Sé que no es justo.- agregó Splinter.- Pero fue por el bien del clan.- al escuchar estas palabras, un nudo en la garganta apagó la voz del líder ninja.- Debes comprender, como líder.- las palabras y algunas lágrimas, se agolpaban en la mente y ojos del joven quelonio.

Por el…bien…del clan…- murmuraba Leo.- Como siempre.- la familia guardó silencio. No fue justo, pero sí necesario, pensaban y esperaban todos, que Leonardo comprendiera lo que significó para ellos, la pérdida de sus más íntimos secretos.

Luego de encontrar al profesor.- trató Donny de terminar con la historia.- Cuando Rafa y Casey llegaron con él y el señor Vaudoux, todo era un completo caos en el departamento.- la voz del joven genio delataba el miedo que este recuerdo aun le causaba, dato que no pasó desapercibido por su hermano mayor a pesar de su sentimientos.

E… esa… cosa.- la voz de Miguel ángel se escuchó de entre los brazos de Leonardo.- Esa cosa volvió a tomar tú cuerpo y, y te lanzaba por todas partes.- explicaba el pequeño con lágrimas en los ojos.- Creí que te…iba a…matar a golpes…creí que, creí que todos nos moriríamos…yo…- el llanto no permitió que Mickey continuara narrando, obviamente Leonardo trató de reconfortarlo pasando su mano sobre su cabeza.

Esa misma noche el señor V realizó el exorcismo.- continuó Casey al ver que Migue no lo haría.- Quién sabe qué cosas dijo en otro idioma y pintó sobre la duela, pero te sacó del cuerpo a tres espíritus malignos.- el ninja de azul iba a preguntar al respecto, cuando Donny interrumpió.

No eran tres, eran dos espíritus y un demonio.-

¡Da igual! Como quiera eran malos.- finalizó el debate Rafael, al tiempo que buscaba tener contacto visual con su hermano mayor, pero lamentablemente no lo encontró, pues este se hallaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando todo terminó, tú cuerpo no pudo más y colapsó.- dijo Splinter trayéndolo de regreso.- La señorita O'neil y tu hermano Donatello lucharon por tu vida con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que volviste a nosotros.- era imposible que la voz no se le quebrara al anciano padre al contar esto, detalle que tampoco pasó desapercibido por el joven líder.

¿Estuve…muerto?- alcanzó a preguntar en débil voz.

Sí…cerca de tres minutos.- todos guardaron silencio para permitir al joven de añil asimilar la información.

Tu regreso fue un verdadero milagro, pequeño.- opinó el señor Summers para reiniciar la conversación.- Un verdadero milagro, tu hermano Donatello y la joven O'neil no se rindieron a pesar de llevar todo en contra.- el chico atendía sin expresión alguna.

La diosa Oyá escuchó nuestros ruegos y te cerró las puertas del panteón.- declaró también Lázaro sin que Leo alcanzara a comprender sus palabras.- Los orichas fueron benevolentes y te trajeron de regreso con tu familia, estás bendito, heuning oë (Ojos de miel)-

¿Bendito?-

¿Qué quiere decir con que Leo está bendito?- preguntaron Rafa y Casey respectivamente.

A que todos los que sobreviven a un exorcismo, al morir, tienen un lugar asegurado en el cielo, pues gracias a estos hombres, mujeres y…tortuga, en este caso, la humanidad ha comprobado la existencia del diablo.- explicó el sacerdote sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Leonardo.- Nadie que pase por lo que tú has vivido, continua su vida como antes, algo me dice que has recibido un bello regalo.- todos se miraron extrañados.

¿Regalo?- preguntó interesado el pequeño guerrero ya más tranquilo y asomando la cabeza de su refugio.- ¿Qué regalo? ¿Es bonito?- El hombre de color rió divertido ante inocentes preguntas.

¡Por supuesto que es bonito! De hecho, creo que es lo más hermoso que haya existido.- solo el menor de los guerreros se empeñaba en averiguar sobre el susodicho presente.

¿En serio? ¿Y qué es? ¿Puedo verlo?- insistía Mickey.

No por el momento.- respondió el sacerdote.- Pero con el tiempo, sabrás de qué se trata.- en ese momento, ninguno de los amigos y familiares de Leonardo entendía las palabras del señor V, y tal parecía que este no diría mucho, por lo que prefirieron concentrarse en lo que realmente importaba.

Cuando todo el infierno terminó.- volvió Casey a retomar el relato.- El apartamento de Abril quedó inhabitable, por lo que el señor V nos ofreció su casa para recuperarnos y pasar las fiestas.-

Algo más por lo cual le estaré eternamente agradecido.- declaró Splinter con todos nuestros amigos pensando igual que él.- Ya que nos permitió tener un lugar tranquilo donde recuperarnos.- Lázaro agregó.

En realidad estoy feliz de tener tanta compañía en casa.- dijo mirando en especial a Leo.- Así que, siéntete en confianza de poder recorrer todo el lugar cuando desees y te sientas más fuerte, heuning oë (Ojos de miel)- esto llamó la atención de Mickey.

¡Hey! A mí me prohibió entrar al salón que está en el primer piso.- se quejó el pequeño.- ¿Por qué Leo si puede ir por donde quiera y yo no?-

¡Mickey!- llamó la atención Donny a su atrevido hermanito, el señor Vaudoux respondió.

Es simple peque, porque él no ha roto tres vasos y dos platos como "Otro".- algunas risas se dejaron escuchar.

Le advertí que lo alejara de la vajilla.-

La broma de Abril obtuvo la aprobación de muchos, menos la del primogénito, el cual no paraba de pensar en todo lo que le habían dicho, se preguntaba una y otra vez si todo había sido real, si ésta, era realmente su vida o si había sido abducido por alienígenas y se encontraba en otra dimensión, lo que sonara más razonable.

Entonces…todo eso… ¿Ya terminó?- pidió saber el joven de azul.- ¿Ya podemos ir a casa?- esto abrió otro delicado tema.

No precisamente.- respondió Rafael.- Al parecer las tres casas quedaron muy contaminadas.-

¿Contaminadas?-

Sí.- dijo Casey.- Esas cosas aún están rondando los departamentos de Abril y el mío, además de la guarida.-

El señor V podrá limpiar los depas, pero no nuestro hogar.-

¿Por qué, no?-

Por la ubicación.- respondió el sacerdote.- Las tuberías de aguas negras alimentan a estas criaturas de energía negativa, por lo que es imposible alejar a estos entes.-

Entonces, eso significa…-

Significa que tendremos que buscar un nuevo hogar.- una vez más se hizo el silencio, por más que lo meditaba, Leo no podía comprender como había ocurrido tanta locura. Antes de que cerraran el tema, Splinter agregó.

Yo solo quiero decir, antes de dar por terminado todo y…ante el recuento de todos los errores que he cometido, que…- tomó fuerza el roedor.- Que lo lamento mucho.- todos los presentes atendieron interesados, en especial sus hijos.- He fallado como líder del clan Hamato al no responder de inmediato al ataque contra nuestra familia, jamás debí ignorar las advertencias que tú.- tomó el rostro de Leo entre sus manos, para obligarle a verle a los ojos.- Mi hijo y mi sucesor me ofrecía sobre lo que estaba pasando…jamás debí pasar por alto todas sus necesidades, pues antes de ser maestro, soy padre…un terrible padre.- tanto los muchachos como sus amigos estaban impresionados, pues sabían perfectamente que esto no era fácil para él.

He cometido muchas faltas.- continuaba el viejo sensei.- Sé que soy el causante de todos tus problemas de salud.- aceptaba frente a Leo con voz quebrada, mientras acariciaba su mejilla.- Tus complicaciones médicas, tus miedos e inseguridades, todo ha sido culpa mía, lo sé, he sido un tirano, no solo contigo, también con tus hermanos.- a pesar de sentir un nudo en su garganta, el maestro continuó bajo la mirada penetrante de sus jueces y verdugos.

Hice mal al someter a uno de mis hijos a un entrenamiento tan severo y enfermizo, mientras que ignoraba por completo a los otros, no fue justo para ninguno y realmente lo siento.- hermanos y amigos se miraban en silencio unos a otros en busca de una opinión.

He deshonrado mi lugar como líder del clan ante todos ustedes…en especial ante ti, Leonardo.- el susodicho bajó la mirada.- Creé un molde de lo que imaginaba como el líder perfecto, y te obligué a encajar en el de una manera u otra, te causé mucho mal y te fallé con nuestro trato.- esto último sobresaltó al primogénito y extrañó a la mayoría de los presentes.

¿Trato?-

¿Qué trato?- se preguntaban algunos, y como auto-castigo el mismo Splinter explicó.

Cuando Leonardo era pequeño, sentía una gran atracción hacía la música.- obviamente esto desató varias preguntas.

¿Música?-

¿Te gustaba la música?- cuestionaba la pelirroja a su amigo, sin saber que este no deseaba que se hablara al respecto.

Es verdad.- respondió Splinter.- Así como Donatello ama sus máquinas, Rafael las motocicletas, y Miguel Ángel a sus súper héroes…Leonardo adoraba la música.- esto había sido un gran impacto.

¿Es en serio?-

No lo sabía.-

Pero así es, Leonardo podía pasarse el día entero frente a un pequeño radio que encontré en la basura, escuchando una y otra vez las pocas estaciones que se alcanzaban a captar desde nuestro hogar.-

¡Aahh, ya lo recuerdo!- exclamó Don.- Era un pequeño aparato en forma de libro, creo que fue lo único que no desarmé.-

Así es.-

Pero no entiendo.- llamó la atención Casey.- ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con hacer un trato?- avergonzado el roedor aclaró.

Yo temí que esta afición lo desconcentrara de sus obligaciones como futura cabeza de la familia Hamato.- esto no pintaba bien.- Yo estaba por reconstruir el honorable clan de mi amo, no quería que nada saliera mal y entonces le prometí al niño, que si se aplicaba en el ninjutsu, yo haría lo posible por convertirlo en músico…y él aceptó de inmediato.- la sorpresa fue inmediata, era evidente para quienes conocían a la joven tortuga, que Splinter no había cumplido su mitad del acuerdo, varios reclamos y preguntas se hicieron.

¡¿Pero cómo pudo hacer eso?- inició Casey.

Pensé que era lo mejor para todos.-

¡Pero era importante para su hijo! ¿Acaso no era primordial su deseo a los suyos?- reclamó exaltada Abril.

Yo no quería que el clan Hamato desapareciera para siempre, quería que resurgiera, que sus costumbres y sus técnicas prevalecieran en mis hijos, en el nuevo futuro líder del clan, yo…yo pensé que esto era un gusto pasajero y como a muchos niños a esa edad, se le pasaría pronto.-

¿Pero no fue así, verdad?- resaltó Rafa.

No…-

¿No ibas a cumplir con mi hermano, sensei?- pidió saber Migue.

Yo…-

No…- respondió en su lugar Rafael disgustado.- No planeabas hacerlo, cada vez que Leo te preguntaba, tu solo cambiabas el tema y le señalabas sus errores para que entrenara más ¡Jamás planeabas dejarlo estudiar música ¿Verdad?-

Yo…-

el temperamental guerrero iba a decir más, cuando.

¡Rafael!- le llamó Leonardo para sorpresa de todos.- Recuerda a quién, le estás hablando.-

¡Pero Leo!- a pesar de no ser necesario, Splinter trató de explicarse ante su primogénito.

Yo creía que, yo pensaba que había cosas más importantes que hacer antes que, para mí siempre fue primero la seguridad de nuestra familia y después nosotros mismos…además, yo no sabía cómo hacerlo...- ninguno de los que estaban en la habitación estaba de acuerdo con el viejo roedor, excepto su propio hijo.

Entiendo…fue por el bien del clan.- esta resignación por parte de Leonardo, lastimó al anciano y levantó varias protestas entre sus seres queridos.

¡Pero Leo!-

¡Eso no es justo!- exclamaron Abril y Casey.

Todos hemos ayudado con el clan, todos hemos trabajado en nuestras técnicas, no entiendo que más había que solo Leo debía hacerlo, sensei.- reclamó Donatello.

Nosotros también hemos visto por la familia.-le siguió Mickey.- ¿Qué más necesitaba maestro Splinter?- el roedor solo pudo decir.

Sé que han visto por el clan Miguel Ángel, pero hay mucho más material que aprender que solo el ninjutsu.- sus tres pequeños hijos y amigos prestaron atención.- Hay que aprender de memoria toda la historia del clan Hamato, nombres, fechas de nacimiento y muerte de los miembros de la familia, hechos importantes atreves de las guerras contra otros clanes, costumbres, tradiciones y poemas aprendidos con la realización de algún matrimonio, etc.-Leonardo solo escuchaba sin mirar a nadie, al tiempo que los presentes asimilaban lo escuchado, luego Don dijo.

Pero… nosotros también podríamos haber aprendido eso ¿No?-

Sí, pero no me importó en ese momento.- dijo Splinter avergonzado.- Estaba empeñado en seguir las viejas costumbres de la casa, las cuales cuentan sobre los grandes líderes que guiaron al clan en diversas etapas de la historia, por eso obligué a Leonardo a cumplir con todos los deberes y alejé al resto, confiado en que después él se encargaría de ustedes…fui un completo...- ninguno completó la frase por respeto.

No puedo permitirme caer en el mismo error de nuevo, por el bien de todos.- tomando y dirigiendo con su mano el rostro de su hijo hacía donde se encontraba para volver hacer contacto visual, el roedor dijo.- Leonardo, hijos míos.- mirando también a sus otros niños.- Perdónenme, les he hecho mucho daño, de ahora en adelante haré todo lo posible por reparar el mal que he hecho.- ante estas palabras sus retoños sonrieron animados, menos dos.- Sé que no puedes perdonarme inmediatamente.- le dijo al guerrero de azul.-Y no te pediré que lo hagas, pero te prometo que esta vez, todo será diferente y que cumpliré mi palabra…de una manera u otra, les demostraré que digo la verdad.- esto último fue para Rafael.

La reacción de Leonardo a las palabras de su padre, no fueron precisamente las que este esperaba, el chico no sonrió ni aceptó el nuevo juramento de Splinter, pues gracias a sus experiencias anteriores, para él la palabra "Promesa" significaba hacer todo lo contrario a lo ofrecido, o simplemente nada. En vista del silencio de su primogénito, el viejo roedor insistió.

Sé que no será fácil, pero cumpliré con mi promesa, se los aseguro.- el resto de la familia y amigos se veían conformes con esto. Incluso dos de sus hijos menores hicieron las paces con él, Rafael por su parte, decidiría de acuerdo a los hechos y Leonardo…seguía sin decir nada, por lo que el anciano agregó.

Yo…sé que no estoy en posición de pedirte algo.- esto extrañó a todos.- Pero necesito hablar de ello, yo quisiera que, me hicieras un enorme favor…- el chico lo miró cansado y receloso de lo que venía.- Bueno, es…sobre las heridas de tus brazos.- todas las miradas se clavaron sobre el joven usuario de azul, quien resignado esperó el regaño de su padre.- Me gustaría pedirte…que no vuelvas a hacerlo.-

Esta petición sorprendió a todos, en especial a Leo, que no esperaba que su padre tratara tan "vergonzoso" tema de manera serena, en realidad esperaba una buena regañina, seguida de su frase típica… "Leonardo, me has decepcionado" pero.

Sé que tienes tus motivos, y que crees que lastimándote puedes resolverlos, pero, hay otras maneras de hacerlo.- a esta petitoria se unió el clan entero.

Sí, como hablar de ellos, la meditación o el ejercicio.- le siguió Abril sin éxito.

Podríamos jugar video juegos o dar un paseo.- proponía Miguel Ángel a su querido hermano, el cual solo movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Además de que es riesgoso para tu nueva condición.- tomaba la palabra Donny, consiguiendo la atención de su líder.- No es seguro por tu diabetes, podrías infectarte.-

Y sería muy peligroso.- finalizó la pelirroja en apoyo de su compañero científico. El silencio se adueñó del cuarto de nuevo, todos esperaban pacientes a que el chico meditara lo anterior, a que se diera un milagro y el niño dijera simplemente "De acuerdo, no lo volveré hacer", pero.

Espero que comprendas que esto que te pedimos es por tu bien, que nos preocupas.- volvía a tocar el tema Splinter.- ¿Podrías intentarlo? ¿Podrías tratar de no hacerlo?- el ninja de azul volvía a ser el centro de todas las miradas. Familiares y amigos esperaban con paciencia su respuesta, el guerrero de añil luego de meditar lo anterior dijo.

Yo no…lo haré…- todos se miraron desconcertados.- No dejaré, de cortarme.-

Fin del capítulo 18.


	19. Chapter 19

¡Muchos besos y abrazos a todos mis queridos lectores!

Realmente estoy muy apenada por la tardanza, sé que no debería volver a lo mismo, pero en verdad que lamento hacerlos esperar, mil disculpas a todos. Lo importante es que… ¡Por fin terminé mi capítulo! Y es muy largo para compensar. Espero en verdad que sea de su agrado, y que no los decepcione. Por cierto…

Millones y millones de agradecimientos a todos los que me han escrito, son tan bellas sus palabras, que no tengo manera de cómo retribuirles ¡Son fantásticos! muchas gracias por su tiempo para con esta historia y más aún, por sus reviews. Ojala que este número sea de su agrado, ya no les diré que procuraré no tardarme, mejor lo hago. Muchos besos a todos y…

Que comience el show.

Capítulo 19.

No lo haré…no dejaré de cortarme…-

Familia y amigos se quedaron helados.

Habían sido demasiadas emociones fuertes para ser el segundo día de consciencia de Leo, apenas habían pasado unas cuantas horas y el joven ya había escuchado un cuento de terror tras otro, descubrió que su diario personal había sido quebrantado, que había muerto y revivido, solo para ver a su padre pedir perdón a sus hijos, escuchar que este revelara su acuerdo, y que todos se enteraran de su mal sano "Gusto" por cortarse a sí mismo, pero no todo terminaba aquí, ahora los tenía a todos a su alrededor, tratando de convencerlo de dejar este mal hábito de una buena vez por todas, definitivamente este había sido el peor día de su vida.

¿Por qué lo descubrieron todo? Pensaba el chico ¿No se suponía que debían respetar su intimidad? Qué más da, si es bueno o malo lo que hace, lo importante es que estaba funcionando, que le ayudaba a continuar con su trabajo ¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejaban en paz? Estas y muchas más preguntas surgían en la adolorida y cansada cabeza del Leonardo. El muchacho ya no podía más con todo lo que le estaba pasando, estaba agotado tanto física como mentalmente ¿Cómo lidiar con tantos problemas a la vez? la presión era mucha y parecía faltarle el aíre, la habitación comenzó dar le vueltas, el estómago le empezaba a molestar por el estrés y sentía su corazón palpitar a gran velocidad, Leo se llevó una mano a la cabeza para tratar de evitar que esta girara, mientras colocaba la otra en su abdomen. Sin percatarse de lo anterior, la familia seguía tratando de "Ayudarlo" con su problema de automutilación.

Hijo mío, tienes que comprender nuestro punto, no nos gusta verte lastimado.- continuaba Splinter su misión de convencimiento, al tiempo que Leo se rodeaba el estómago con ambos brazos.

No…no voy…- respondía el joven líder con dificultad, pues los síntomas antes mencionados le impedían concentrarse en la conversación.

Pero Leo, hay muchas maneras de solucionar los problemas, no es necesario agredirse a sí mismo.- apoyaba Rafael a su padre.

No…- dijo apenas el chico, para luego cubrirse la boca con una mano.

Pero Leo…-

No puedes…- Rafa y Mickey no pudieron continuar exponiendo su punto, al ver que Leonardo no se encontraba bien.

¿Leo?-

¿Qué sucede?-

No me, siento…-apenas pudo decir el chico de azul a causa de la náusea.

¿Leo?- preguntó Donny a la vez que se acercaba para atenderle.- ¿Qué te ocurre?-

No me siento…bien…- volvió a ser interrumpido por otra arcada.

¿Leo?- se acercó Mickey, al tiempo que Lázaro traía, al doctor del grupo, un bote de basura para socorrer al paciente.- ¡Leo!- este ya no pudo responder, pues se hallaba arrojando su desayuno dentro del recipiente.

Leo…-

Creo que hasta aquí llegó la reunión familiar.- se escuchó venir de Casey, mientras miraba a sus verdes amigos, asistiendo a su hermano. Luego de que Leo se enjuagara, se dieron las preguntas.

¿Te encuentras mejor?—

El ninja de azul dijo sí, con un débil movimiento de cabeza y una palidez mortal.

¿Quieres recostarte?—

Una vez más dijo sí con un suave movimiento, para de inmediato ser ayudado por Rafael y Splinter.

¿Le caería mal, la comida?- intentó ayudar el profesor.

No lo sé.- respondió Abril tomando el equipo para medirle la presión al chico.- Aún está delicado de salud, quizás fue un poco de todo.-

Debemos dejarlo descansar.—sugirió Lázaro.- Han sido muchas emociones para empezar el día.-

Supongo, pero…-

El señor Vaudoux tiene razón Miguel Ángel.- tomó la palabra Splinter.- Leonardo no puede continuar, debemos retirarnos para que descanse.-

Será lo mejor.- se escuchó a Don.- Después les diremos lo que pasó.- sin oportunidad de discutir con los jóvenes galenos, familia y amigos se alejaron rumbo a la cocina. Ya estando solos, los dos genios empezaron a trabajar.

La presión está en 60/80.- informó Abril a su compañero.

Está baja, le aplicaré un IV, para evitar complicaciones.- dijo mientras preparaba el medicamento.

Cuando Donny y Abril se acercaban a aplicar el tratamiento a su paciente, ambos pudieron notar que el chico envolvía su cabeza fuertemente con una almohada, ambos imaginaron que era por culpa del mareo, pero al acercarse más, pudieron escuchar claramente, que estaba llorando.

¿Leo?-

¿Qué sucede?- lejos de recibir una respuesta, el primogénito se acostó de forma fetal y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.- Leo ¿Qué tienes, por qué lloras?- preguntaba Donny a un lado tratando de consolarlo.

¿Te duele algo?- quiso saber Abril.

¿Por qué…?- se alcanzaba a escuchar entre sollozos.- ¿Por qué, me pasa todo esto a mí?-

Leo…-

¿Por qué los encontraron?- refiriéndose obviamente a los cortes.- ¿Por qué me están castigando?-

¿Castigando?-

Leo…no te estamos castigando, nosotros solo…- Don interrumpió su explicación al escuchar que su hermano seguía hablando.

Creí, que, ya, había pagado...-

¿Pagado?-

Creí que...- continuaba murmurando para sí mismo.

Hermano ¿De qué estás hablando?- nada, al parecer Leo no quería compartir todos sus pensamientos.

¿Qué más quieren de mí?- ambos médicos se miraban sin comprender aún.- ¿Hasta cuándo dejarán de castigarme?-

Leo, cálmate…- le consolaba Abril acariciando su caparazón.- Esto no es un castigo, tú no tienes que pagar nada a nadie…no hiciste nada malo, sufriste un accidente, eso pudo pasarle a cualquiera de nosotros.-

Sí, hice mal…no debí…- murmuraba entre sollozos bajo las colchas.

¿Qué hiciste?-

No puedo…no quiero…- esa fue la única respuesta que Donny consiguió de Leo.

Como no lograron sacarle nada más, sus médicos se dedicaron a atenderle en completo silencio, por su parte, el resto del grupo se acomodó en la cocina, en espera de sus compañeros, los adultos tomaban un café sentados a la mesa, mientras que Rafael de pie en el umbral de la puerta, miraba a Miguel Ángel comiendo galletas con los mayores y tomando del chocolate que preparó temprano por la mañana.

El silencio era incómodo, ninguno sabía cómo iniciar la conversación, parecía que estaban reviviendo aquella amarga experiencia, en la que recién habían llegado a la casa y esperaban los primeros dictámenes de los doctores, estaban ansiosos por ver a los genios. Pasados treinta minutos, los antes mencionados bajaban por fin a su encuentro.

¿Qué pasó?- ¿Cómo está Leo?- ¿Qué es lo que tiene?- ¿Se encuentra bien?- una vez más los galenos tuvieron que pedir calma.

Tranquilos, ahora debe estar dormido.-

¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Rafa a nombre de todos.

¿Por qué vomitó?- quiso saber Mickey.

Se le bajó la presión.- respondió Abril al pequeño.

Además del estrés que pasó. —

Esto extrañó a todos.

¿También vomitas por estrés?-

El estrés es el causante de todos los males en la actualidad.- filosofó Donny.- Sin contar que es el origen de todos los trastornos que hostigan a Leo desde pequeño.-

Entonces… ¿Qué debemos hacer?-

Sí ¿Cómo lo ayudamos?-

Debemos ser más cuidadosos con su alimentación, mantenerlo hidratado, darle algunos tentempiés a lo largo del día para que no se descompense, agregar algunos suplementos alimenticios que contengan ginseng, pues este incrementa la resistencia a la fatiga física y mental, además de lo obvio…evitar todo lo que ocasione estrés.- esto parecía sencillo, en teoría al menos, pues faltaban varios asuntos por tratar, nada relajantes para nadie.

¿Pero cómo le hablaremos sobre los cortes que se hace y de las clases de recuperación?- tocó el tema Casey.- ¿Cómo haremos para tratar esos temas sin alterarlo?-

Y eso no es lo único.- agregó Abril preocupada.- Hace un momento dijo que estaba…pagando una deuda.-

¿Una deuda?-

¿De qué estaba hablando?-

No nos lo dijo directamente.- aclaró Donny.- Estaba hablando consigo mismo o con el…universo…le preguntaba a "Alguien" lo que querían de él y el tiempo que duraría siendo castigado.- los presentes se veían confundidos.

¿Castigado?-

Nosotros tampoco entendíamos.- continuó Abril.- Le preguntábamos lo que estaba pasando, le decíamos que no tenía que pagar nada a nadie, pero…no nos escuchaba.- el silencio se hizo de nuevo, esta nueva información daba mucho que pensar a los presentes, menos a uno, que sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

¿Qué habrá querido decir?-

Se refería al trato que hiso con Splinter.- la voz de Rafael llamó la atención de todos a donde estaba recargado.

¿Qué quieres decir?- pidió saber su padre.

Estaba escrito en su diario.- los sentimientos eran variados con respecto al tema del diario de Leo, el primero era molestia, no había estado bien que el ninja de rojo leyera algo tan íntimo, el segundo…curiosidad, más de uno quería saber qué tanto había escrito en él.

¿Y qué decía?- se atrevió a pedir Mickey, lo cual nadie le reprochó.

Decía que había hecho mal en, iniciar su entrenamiento de la forma en que lo hizo.- explicaba Rafa apenado por saber esta información.- Decía que había sido egoísta al pensar solo en él y no en la seguridad de su familia, que no había sido justo y que se merecía que no se cumpliera el trato.-

¿Se merecía que no se cumpliera lo que quería?-

Eso creo. —

El grupo se tomó un momento para meditar lo anterior, obviamente más de uno se disgustó con esto. Luego de un par de minutos, Lázaro comentó.

Había conocido chicos perturbados por experiencias sobrenaturales o por problemas psicológicos…pero, esta es la primera vez que veo a un niño que padece de las dos. —

Luego de esto, comenzaron los reproches.

¿Por qué le privaste de algo cómo eso?- reclamó el profesor a Splinter.- El arte, la música, es un regalo maravilloso, un derecho natural a la libre expresión, alimenta el desarrollo intelectual y espiritual de los niños ¿Cómo pudiste negarles tan hermosa experiencia a tus hijos?-

Yo, no sabía, no pensé…creí que con lo básico, y con lo que había aprendido de mi maestro Yoshi, era suficiente, además…no conocía nada de artes, fuera de las marciales y algunas relacionadas como el shodo, pensé que con eso bastaría…no sabía que más hacer.- intentaba justificarse el viejo roedor frente al pedagogo.

Yo te habría ayudado, así como lo hice con las matemáticas y demás materias que impartiste a tus hijos.- esto llamó la atención de todos.

Espere un momento ¿Usted conoce a alguien que pueda dar clases a Leo?-

Claro que sí.-

¿Quién?-

¡Yo!-

¡¿Queee?!-

Sí, yo fui maestro sustituto…hace mucho tiempo, claro…antes, cuando trabajaba, en esa época tenía que saber un poco de todo para reemplazar a cualquier profesor que faltara a clases, eso incluía por supuesto al de música y otras artes.- esta noticia causó gran revuelo entre los más jóvenes.

¿Entonces usted podría enseñarle?-

Por supuesto, no seré todo un experto, pero les aseguro que podrá aprender lo básico. —

La algarabía era mucha entre los más jóvenes.

¿Qué podría enseñarle, qué instrumentos conoce?- pidió saber Casey.

En el colegio enseñaba solfeo, lectura y escritura de partituras, a tocar la guitarra, la flauta, el violín, la batería y el piano.- el entusiasmo creció.

¡Perfecto!- gritaba Mickey.- Cuando despierte le daremos la buena noticia y luego…-

Espera Miguel.- le frenó el segundo hermano mayor.- Primero debemos ver si Leo está dispuesto.- esto desanimó al niño de naranja.- No creo que después de lo que dijo, tenga ganas de aprender.-

Pero…-

Rafael tiene razón.- tuvo que aceptar Donny.- Por ahora tenemos que darle tiempo a que se adapte a su medicación, ya más relajado, podrá decidir si quiere que el profesor le enseñe.- el pequeño no quería aceptarlo, pero sus hermanos tenían razón.

Y… ¿Creen que con la medicina, se le pasará?- pidió saber Mickey apenado.- No me gusta que piense que es…egoísta o malo.-

Es natural que en este momento piense así.- comenzó a explicar Don.- Está iniciando el tratamiento, apenas lleva poco tiempo y se necesitan al menos cinco o seis semanas para ver buenos resultados.-

Y no lleva ni la mitad de eso. —

Esto no agradó a nadie.

A la larga sería bueno que tuviera atención especializada.- opinó Abril.- Quizás el amigo de magia negra nos quiera ayudar con eso.-

¿Y cómo? Es lógico que no podemos llegar así como si nada a su consultorio.- respondió Rafael a su amiga.- ¿De qué manera podría atenderlo?-

Como sea.- respondió Lázaro al chico.- Por teléfono, por computadora, como sea necesario haremos que atiendan al niño.- la determinación del sacerdote era de admirarse, y agradecerse, aunque la mayoría no compartía su entusiasmo al respecto, pues veían algunos problemas para realizarlo, queriendo ser más positivo, Don dijo.

Yo…podría platicarle el psicólogo sobre las reacciones que tuvo hoy, de la cantidad que está tomando del medicamento y si es posible tratarlo por teléfono.- varios estuvieron de acuerdo, hasta que.

Y ¿También le preguntaras sobre los fantasmas que vio?- este era un tema que casi habían olvidado.

¡Es verdad! Ya no me acordaba.- respondió Don a Rafael.

¿En serio…lo olvidaste? ¿Cómo pudiste?- quiso saber Casey.- Yo no paro de recordarlo…me dan escalofríos de solo imaginarlos ahí, en el segundo piso…mirándonos…sin ofender, claro.- esto último lo dijo para el señor V. aunque el resto del grupo compartía el mismo sentimiento de aprensión con el guerrero pelinegro.

Yo la verdad…no quería recordarlo…me da horror.- dijo Abril seguida por Mickey.

Yo, tuve miedo, pero...- Lázaro tuvo que intervenir antes de que se propagara el pánico.

Tranquilos, ya les dije que no tienen de qué preocuparse, ellos no son malos, solo quieren ser hospitalarios.-

Pero en serio… ¿Están muertos?-

Completamente.- un frío mortal recorrió el cuerpo de todos.

Y ¿Cómo fue que Leo los vio?- con una sonrisa en el rostro, el sacerdote se dispuso a esclarecer todas las dudas.

Ya les había dicho, ha recibido un regalo de dios, una bendición.- todos le miraron desconcertados.- Son pocos los afortunados que logran sobrevivir a un exorcismo, y más si tomamos en cuenta las condiciones en las que estaba Leonardo, no cabe duda que él es especial, ya que pudo haber muerto o terminado completamente loco.- definitivamente todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él.- Realmente es inexplicable.-quizás lo era para el sacerdote, pero no para Mickey.

¡Mi hermano es el más fuerte de todos! Por eso que nadie puede vencerlo…ni el pie, ni Shredder, nadie, mucho menos un fantasma.- a nadie extrañó que Miguel Ángel reaccionara de esta manera, pues todos sabían que aunque no siempre lo manifestara, admiraba mucho a su hermano mayor.

Ya me di cuenta peque, ya me di cuenta.- respondió Vaudoux.- Y por lo que vi esta mañana, puedo asegurarte que se volverá aún más fuerte, ya que el don que le fue otorgado es muy grande.-

¿El don?-

El regalo de los orichas, las puertas abiertas de la mente, un don, el tercer ojo, las ondas electromagnéticas del cerebro, como quieras llamarlo, es todo aquello que el hombre cree desconocido o fantasioso, pero que existe, como la posibilidad de cambiar o manejar a voluntad los objetos, ver a través del tiempo y el espacio, hablar con los muertos, todo eso es real y es posible, yo lo he visto.- ninguno de nuestros amigos podía decir algo, hasta que Don tomó la palabra.

Está…está tratando de decir que, mi hermano…-

¿Tiene súper poderes?- finalizó Mickey con gran deseo en su voz.

No son súper poderes niño.- respondió Vaudoux divertido.- Son habilidades psíquicas que cualquiera que las trabaje puede llegar a tener.-

Pero eso es imposible.- agregó Abril como científica.- Esas cosas no han sido comprobadas, ningún científico o universidad, nadie hasta ahora ha obtenido evidencia física de ello.-

¿Tienes dudas después de lo que vivimos?- preguntó Mickey apenando a la pelirroja.- Además muchos nacen con eso, lo he visto en la tele.-

Pero todos los que salen en esos programas son un fraude hermanito.- dijo Rafa al pequeño, al tiempo que le jalaba la bandana por la espalda para molestarlo.- Admítelo.-

¡Aauuch! No todos ellos son un fraude, estas series salen en canales formales, como Discovery y Biography…-

Eso no significa que sean programas serios Mickey.-

Y en caso de que sea cierto, Leo jamás dio pruebas de ser…psíquico o como se llame.- le siguió Donny.

Deberíamos hacer más pruebas, antes de llegar a cualquier conclusión.- sentenció Abril para finalizar la charla paranormal, pero le falló.

¿Quieren pruebas de lo que les estoy diciendo?- preguntó Vaudoux con una sonrisa autosuficiente en su rostro.- De acuerdo, las tendrán, de hecho, creo que ya las hemos visto.- aseguró confiado, obligando a nuestros amigos a preguntar.

¿Cómo que ya lo vimos?- inició Casey, para que el hombre de fe, se explicara.

Fue en esta corta conversación que tuvimos con el chico en la mañana, que pude detectar dos de los muchos signos que delatan tales habilidades.-

¿En serio?- se acercó Miguel Ángel con ilusión al sacerdote.- ¿Cómo cuáles?-

La primera, obviamente es la empatía.- esto no era precisamente lo que esperaba Mickey.- Estoy seguro de que Leonardo les creyó todo lo que le contaron, más por sus emociones que por confianza.- aunque era doloroso de admitir, la familia Hamato le dio la razón, pues estaban pasando por muchos problemas de ese tipo.- Y la segunda, obvia también, es el poder ver fantasmas, porque les aseguro que mi abuela y mi tío, están bien muertos.- estas últimas palabras volvieron a dar escalofríos al grupo entero.

No puedo creer que eso sea cierto.- confesó Abril un poco confundida.- Sé que vivimos una pesadilla y que no debería dudar de ello, pero…leer la fortuna, encontrar objetos perdidos, leer mentes, eso no puede ser verdad ¿O sí?-

Pero es verdad niña.- respondió Vaudoux.-Y no solo me sorprende que Leonardo pueda hacerlo, si no el nivel en el que lo está haciendo.-

¿Acaso hay niveles para eso?- pidió saber Rafa.

¡Claro que los hay! Muchos de los médium y psíquicos que existen, pueden ver entidades de diversas maneras, unos sienten la presencia, ya sea por su energía o por la sensación que esta entidad transmita, otros reciben mensajes de manera mental, logran ver siluetas o percibir fragancias y sonidos…Leonardo en cambio, puede verlas de cuerpo completo y estoy seguro que incluso puede hablar con ellas, como si fueran otro más del grupo ¡Es increíble! Si esto es ahora que apenas está despertando ¿Qué será cuándo tenga consciencia de ello?- la fascinación que manifestaba el señor Vaudoux no era del todo compartida por el resto del grupo, y no por mala intención, si no por un temor natural a lo desconocido.

Y usted… ¿Puede verlas de cuerpo entero?- preguntaba inocentemente el menor de las tortugas al sacerdote.

A veces peque, yo puedo sentir sus presencias y escuchar sus mensajes, ya sea como un pensamiento o un susurro en mi oreja.- los presentes escuchaban interesados.- Cuando los veo, es como si un velo se moviera y me dejara frente a ellos, por unos segundos, yo logro apreciarlos traslucidos, pero igual los veo.- familia y amigos comprendían mejor lo que quería decir Vaudoux con respecto a los niveles, ahora que les había confiado sus experiencias, ninguno sabía que decir al respecto, hasta que Miguel Ángel dijo.

Entonces eso quiere decir que… ¿Mi hermano es más fuerte que usted?- los Hamato y sus compañeros abrieron los ojos y boca a todo lo que daban con la atrevida pregunta del pequeño.

¡Miguel Ángel!-

¿Cómo te atreves?- el chico de naranja ignoró la llamada de atención de su padre y hermano, y con una gran sonrisa en su pícaro rostro, miraba atento a Vaudoux por su respuesta.

Así es pequeñín, tu hermano es más fuerte que yo.- le siguió el hombre de color sonriendo divertido.

¡Genial! ¡Mi hermano es más fuerte que usted, mi hermano es más fuerte que usted!- seguía cantando el niño sin que el sacerdote se sintiera ofendido.

¡Miguel Ángel! Compórtate.- llamó de nuevo Splinter, controlando por fin al niño y poder así seguir con el tema.- La verdad, era cuestión de tiempo para que Leonardo manifestara algo como eso.- compartió.

¿A qué se refiere sensei?-

De los cuatro, Leonardo ha sido el que más ha trabajado en su meditación, y es por medio de este ejercicio, que consigues conectarte con todo lo que te rodea en este mundo, él y yo hemos logrado un nivel espiritual en el que podemos conectarnos, sentirnos.- los presentes comprendían y a la vez reprochaban esto último, Splinter al percibirlo, agregó.- Sé que no soy el indicado para hablar al respecto, después de lo ocurrido entre nosotros, y en especial con su depresión, pero yo...-

El silencio se hizo por unos segundos, nadie reclamó a Splinter el porqué, teniendo, según él, tan "Extraordinaria" conexión con su hijo, pudo ignorar el sufrimiento del chico, no tenía caso reiniciar ese asunto, y el anciano lo agradeció, pues él mismo ya se recriminaba una y otra vez lo ocurrido, no podía creer que hubiera sido tan cerrado con sus cuatro hijos, que hubiera ignorado los deseos de Leonardo, al grado de jamás volver a mencionarlos, si lo hubiera hecho, si le hubiera contado a su viejo amigo de su hijo, este seguro le habría ofrecido su ayuda…la gran pregunta ahora sería… ¿Habría dejado estudiar a Leonardo lo que tanto había deseado o se habría negado?...era algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Bueno, si lo que dicen Lázaro y Splinter es cierto.- reinició Summers la conversación.- Significa que Leonardo tendrá mucho trabajo por delante, porque supongo que algo como eso necesitará trabajarlo.-

Así es.- contestó Vaudoux.

Bueno…sea cierto o no, lo importante es que Leo atienda primero su problema médico y de aprendizaje.- comentó Rafael con Lázaro en total desacuerdo.

No tomes a la ligera mis palabras, jovencito, todas las habilidades psíquicas que conozco, requieren de energía vital, me refiero a la física, mental y espiritual, si estas no están en total control, podrían volverse en su contra.- esto preocupó a más de uno.

¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó Rafael.

¿Significa que volveríamos a tener problemas con fantasmas?- le siguió Casey alarmado.- ¡Creí que usted se había encargado de todo!- el hombre de color sonrió.

Claro que lo hice, pero Leonardo ha estado en contacto con demasiada energía espiritual.- nuestros amigos prestaron atención.- Su mente, su percepción han sido abiertos en su totalidad, será por medio de él, que vuelvan a tener contacto con el mundo paranormal.- esto en cierta forma, no sonaba nada bien para nadie, pues ninguno deseaba volver a vivir lo anterior.- Volverán a escuchar ruidos extraños, volverán a ver sombras, se encenderán los aparatos, en fin, habrá un poco de todo, gracias a los entes que quieran hablar con él o a su misma energía.-

¡Aayy nooo!- exclamaron los presentes, para diversión del sacerdote.

¡Ay sí!-

Yo no quiero volver a vivir eso.- confesó el más pequeño del grupo, horrorizado con la mala noticia.

¿Hay alguna manera de evitarlo?- pidió saber Splinter, preocupado.

Aprendiendo a controlarlo, no hay más, Leonardo cuenta con una gran fuerza, que ni yo ni nadie podría anularlo, quiero decir, bloquear esta energía en su cuerpo, por lo que recomiendo que cultive este regalo, yo mismo podría ayudarlo.- ya nadie dijo nada, no había más que hacer al respecto que no fuera hacerse a la idea de seguir en contacto con lo sobrenatural, por lo que Splinter dijo a nombre de todos.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo Vaudoux-san ¿Podemos hablar de eso más adelante?-

Por supuesto.- esto dio fin al tópico paranormal.

Y bien…- inició Abril otro tema.- ¿Ya planeaste las siguientes pruebas para Leo?-

Sí, ya lo tengo todo listo para más tarde o para cuando Leo se sienta mejor.- rectificó Don.

¿De qué se trata ahora?- pidió saber Rafael.

Las siguientes pruebas son para identificar los límites de su condición, le mostraré imágenes fijas y en videos, haremos algunos cálculos, identificaremos números, en fin, ese tipo de cosas.-

Y… ¿Crees que Leo pueda cumplir con sus planes? Tu sabes…el de aprender a leer y escribir en poco tiempo. —le siguió Casey.

Lo dudo…- respondió con sinceridad el niño genio.- El cerebro es muy complejo, cuando este obtiene información, esta se fragmenta y almacena en diversas áreas, como ya he señalado antes, al no tener el equipo necesario, no sé qué lugares y que tipo de daños ha sufrido mi hermano, aún no estoy seguro de que manera su cerebro recopila los mensajes y mucho menos si es capaz de guardarlos para un uso y reconocimiento posterior.-

Sabemos que su razonamiento y la capacidad de resolver problemas simples, de alguna manera están bien, hasta donde sabemos, claro, lo que debemos averiguar ahora, es la comprensión, retención y manejo de las letras, números e imágenes en textos y videos, queremos saber si puede entender un mensaje tanto escrito como con movimiento o solo en audio.- explicó también Abril.

La recuperación llevará mucho tiempo y mucha paciencia, en especial paciencia.- consideró Splinter.

Sí…y desgraciadamente Leo no será nada paciente…seguro que buscará resultados de inmediato.-

Eso me temo.- respondió Don a su pequeño hermano.- Y al no obtenerlos se frustrará y aumentarán sus problemas con la ansiedad y las navajas.- el semblante de los presentes reflejaba la preocupación por lo que amenazaba con venir.

No fue mi intención alterarlo.- tomó la palabra Splinter.- Yo solo quería hacer algo…quería evitar que siguiera lastimándose.- hijos y amigos comprendieron su punto.

Quizás no debimos tocar el tema tan pronto.- comentó Rafael pensativo.- Ya habían sido muchas emociones fuertes en tan poco tiempo.-

Cierto.- enumeró Casey.- La invasión a la guarida, el exorcismo, la diabetes, el problema de aprendizaje, el descubrimiento de sus heridas, y para rematar…la violación a su diario personal por parte de Rafa.- el susodicho abrió los ojos al oír esto.

¡¿Qué?!- una afirmación colectiva le siguió a su reclamo, para luego verlo de manera acusadora.

¡Es verdad!- comenzó Abril, mirando al segundo hermano mayor del equipo verde.- Eso fue muy grosero de tu parte Rafael.-

Pero…-

Es cierto.- opinó también el profesor.

Sí, ya ni la amuelas Rafa.- continuó el menor del conjunto con su chocolate entre las manos para calentarlas.- Hasta yo sé que eso no debe hacerse.- esa comparación fue el colmo.

¡¿Queee?! ¡Oye!…no fue mi intención, yo no quería.-

¿Qué? ¿Qué te atraparan?- preguntó Donatello recibiendo una taza de cocoa de su amiga.- Porque hasta donde yo sé, estabas muy entretenido leyendo sus secretos, antes de que nos fueran útiles, así que no creo que estés muy arrepentido de eso.- la franqueza en las palabras de Don, desconcentraron al guerrero de rojo.

No es eso…es que yo…- intentaba explicarse el temperamental quelonio, sin éxito alguno, por lo que, Splinter intervino.

A pesar de haber sido de gran ayuda para todos, no estuvo bien el que hayas violado la propiedad e intimidad de tu hermano, y lo sabes.-

Lo sé maestro Splinter, pero...- intentaba justificarse de nuevo.- No lo hice con mala intención, nunca pensé en sacarle provecho o burlarme de él, lo juro, yo solo…- una vez más no supo cómo explicar que se sentía conectado con Leonardo a través de sus palabras, que en ningún momento pensaba hacer mal uso de su diario.

Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero sabes bien que estuvo mal lo que hiciste.- el chico de rojo aceptó su responsabilidad frente al gran jurado.- Así que debes ser castigado.- el quelonio no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al escuchar a su padre, pero igual aceptó el fallo. El resto del grupo esperaba oír cuál sería la penalización, pero al parecer al roedor le faltaban ideas.

No creo que hacer varios ejercicios baste para remediar lo que hiciste.- caviló en voz alta el anciano, dando pie a diversas opiniones.

¿Por qué no se encarga de hacer los quehaceres de todos por un mes?- opinó esperanzado Mickey.

Eso suena bien.- agregó Donny tomando una galleta del plato de su hermanito.- Pero no solo aquí, también en la nueva guarida.- el segundo hermano reclamó disgustado.

Eso solo les conviene a ustedes, no a Leo, y es con él con quien debo rendir cuentas.-

Es cierto, debería hacer solo el trabajo de Leonardo.- sugirió el profesor.

Pero dudo que solo con eso vaya a ganarse su perdón.- se escuchó por parte de Vaudoux.- Al menos yo no lo perdonaría solo por eso.-

Ni yo.- opinaron Donny y Mickey al mismo tiempo, dejando muy pensativo al segundo al mando.

Y entonces… ¿Qué hago?-

Mientras la familia daba consejos a Rafael de como contentar a su hermano, en el segundo piso del viejo hotel, Leonardo se encontraba acostado de lado, con las mantas encima para ocultarse de todo el mundo, había fingido que se quedaba dormido, para poder estar solo, para poder desahogar su pena en paz.

El niño se escuchaba desolado, vencido, cansado de preguntarse a sí mismo lo que debía hacer según la obligación que le impuso la familia desde pequeño, no paraba de pensar en las nuevas complicaciones que había obtenido, como los problemas de salud y la invasión a la guarida, no sabía cómo resolverlas, también estaba el horror de haberse enterado de que sus más íntimos secretos se volvieron del conocimiento público, todo era una pesadilla hecha realidad.

Las lágrimas recorrían su afligido rostro a causa de lo anterior, la pena, el miedo, la vergüenza y el coraje, Leonardo era un mar de emociones fuera de control ¿Cómo había llegado de nuevo a eso? antes, si tenía ganas de llorar, de romper cosas para descargar su rabia o si el miedo al fracaso lo invadía, solo tomaba lo más afilado de su arsenal y se aliviaba cortándose la piel, ahora, ya no deseaba hacer nada, no tenía sentido ¿Para qué? antes no quería que se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos, pensaba que lo verían como un ser débil si lo descubrían llorando, hoy que se sentía un completo inútil, y que los demás sabían ya todo de él, qué más da lo que también piensen.

Todo le daba vueltas, eran muchas las preguntas y pocas las respuestas, al tratar de encontrar una solución, solo conseguía una terrible jaqueca, para tratar de aliviarla, Leonardo enterró su dolorida cabeza bajo las almohadas, ya antes había usado esa técnica, eran pobres los resultados que obtenía, pero al menos esto le daba un poco de intimidad…lo único malo era que también le privaba de información.

El ninja de azul no escuchó entrar a nadie en la alcoba, solo sintió una presencia de pie junto a su cama, mirándole fijamente, no parecía ser un familiar, al menos no se sentía como si alguien conocido estuviera haciéndole compañía, era extraño e incómodo, Leo no sabía si debía sacar la cabeza y echar un vistazo o no, era inquietante, como si reviviera la terrible experiencia de otro, no la suya, pues él no tenía memoria…quizás si se quedaba como estaba, el intruso entendería que no quería hablar con nadie y se marcharía, pero para su mala suerte, no fue así.

Lentamente fue sintiendo como una parte de su cama se iba hundiendo bajo el peso de un cuerpo extraño, era claro que había alguien sentado junto a sus piernas, Leo igual no sabía si debía salir de su escondite o no, hasta que una mano gentilmente comenzó a acariciarle la espalda para que apareciera.

Te traje chocolate caliente.- se escuchó la voz de una anciana, obligando a que el niño asomara la cara de entre las sabanas.- Está haciendo frío y pensé que te haría bien tomarlo.- frente a él estaba la abuela que había visto en el pasillo antes, una mujer mayor de piel oscura y vestido anticuado, pero bien cuidado y cabello cano. Con una amable sonrisa en el rostro, la mujer le entregó la humeante taza.- Aquí tienes.-

Gra…gracias…- murmuró el niño al tiempo que se sentaba y tomaba la vajilla. No se necesitaba ser experto en la materia, para leer en el rostro del niño, la tortura psicológica por la que estaba pasando, por lo que la mujer preguntó preocupada.

¿Qué te sucede hijo? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que llame a tu familia?- el guerrero se hallaba mirando la taza que tenía entre las manos, con el dorso de su mano, eliminó todo rastro del llanto y dijo "No" con un leve movimiento de cabeza.- ¿Te gustaría comer algo?- insistía la señora en atender al deprimido quelonio, y este en rechazar sus atenciones.- Parece que esto ya se acabó.- dijo señalando el suero que Donatello había aplicado.- Lo retiraré para que no te lastimes.-

Con mucho cuidado, la señora comenzó a sacar la aguja del brazo del niño, sin dar tiempo a que este se negara, luego guardó los utensilios en sus respectivos sitios. Terminado esto, la mujer volvió al lado del niño, quien seguía muy pensativo, después de un par de segundos en completo silencio, la abuela preguntó.

Bueno ahora dime ¿Por qué un joven de tu edad y con una carita tan linda como la tuya, está llorando aquí solito y con tanta pena?- las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo.

El niño quiso responder a la amable anciana, pero un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar, por lo que una vez más trató de negar con la cabeza que algo malo estuviera pasando, pero obviamente la abuela no le creía nada. Leonardo se esforzaba por mantener el control de sus emociones, pero era inútil, la pena y la confusión eran demasiado para seguirlos ignorando.

Vamos hijo, dime… ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?- una leve caricia en su mejilla por parte de la anciana, bastó para que el niño cediera a sus emociones y las lágrimas comenzaran a bañar sus mejillas de nuevo.- ¡Oh, mi niño! ¿Qué sucede?-

Fue imposible ocultarlo más, Leonardo de inmediato comenzó a llorar sin control, la mujer le retiró la taza de las manos y la colocó en la mesita de noche junto a la cama, el niño iba a ocultar su rostro entre sus manos, pero la anciana lo tomó fuertemente entre sus brazos, brindándole el consuelo que tanto estaba necesitando. Quizás haya sido la cálida y amable presencia de la abuela o la necesidad de un abrazo, lo que hizo que Leonardo no se negara a esta expresión de cariño. Pasaron un par de minutos en los que la señora Vaudoux permitió al joven se desahogara en su regazo, cuando lo vio más tranquilo, preguntó.

A ver hijo, dime… ¿Por qué estás tan desesperado? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- con voz entre cortada, el niño apenas si pudo decir.

No…no, lo sé…-

¿Te sientes mal, te duele algo?- continuó preguntando con calma la señora.

Eso, creo…no lo sé…-

¿Qué es lo que sientes?-

Me siento…mal, confundido…no sé lo que está pasando…tengo miedo…- dijo para luego volver a caer en llanto y ser cubierto por los brazos de la nana.

¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿De mí?- el niño dijo no con la cabeza sin comprender aun el porqué de esta pregunta.- Entonces ¿Qué es lo que te asusta? ¿Qué te confunde?-

No lo sé.- alcanzó a escuchar la mujer de piel oscura en su regazo, para luego dar espacio al niño.- No entiendo, nada de lo, que está, pasando.- dijo el chico hipando a causa del llanto.

¿Sobre lo que les ocurrió en la casa o sobre tu salud?-

Todo…no entiendo, lo que dijeron…no recuerdo nada de lo que me contaron.- explicó con más claridad.- No comprendo cómo pudo pasar todo eso, si solo chocamos, no sé de dónde me salieron tantos males, si yo solo tenía una herida, en el hombro.—

La mujer mayor lo miró con ternura y limpió con sus manos las lágrimas que ya estaban corriendo por sus pómulos.

¿Crees que tratan de engañarte?- preguntó al tiempo que le devolvía la taza de chocolate.- ¿Qué ganarían con eso?-

No lo sé…- respondió el niño después de dar un trago a la caliente bebida.- Nada…supongo, yo creo que dicen la verdad.- reflexionó.

Exacto, y si no recuerdas nada al respecto, es por culpa del exorcismo que Lázaro te practicó, ese tipo de trabajos son muy fuertes, y en un caso como el tuyo, son además peligrosos, fuiste de los pocos afortunados que vivieron para contarlo…o en tu caso, para que te contaran.- el chico parecía aun no comprenderlo todo.

Pero… ¿Fantasmas…demonios…? ¿En verdad existen?- la mujer sonrió.

Claro que existen.-

Pero… ¿Por qué tuvimos que pasar por todo eso, yo…por qué tuve que pasar por todo eso? ¿Acaso es porque soy débil?-

Y porque eres fuerte.- el niño la miró desconcertado.- Yo puedo ver el por qué esas entidades se acercaron tanto a ti.- la mirada del joven estaba fija en la amable señora.- Veo una gran luz y una cálida fuerza que proviene de tu interior…y eso a los espíritus les interesa demasiado, porque ellos ya no pueden producir esa energía.-

Y… ¿Para qué quieren ellos esa energía?- preguntó el pequeño de ojos color miel.- Se supone que están muertos ¿Para qué les sirve?-

Para seguir existiendo en este plano.- como el muchacho seguía sin entender, la señora se explicó.- En este mundo, en el de los vivos…las personas que mueren de manera violenta o muy rápida por culpa de un accidente o un crimen, pasan al siguiente plano dejando muchas cosas inconclusas, por lo que deciden quedarse y tratar de resolverlas, hay otros que simplemente se niegan a pasar, por razones muy diferentes, como la venganza o la negación, estos últimos saben que están muertos y simplemente se quedan a continuar con su rutina.- esto interesó al guerrero.

¿Y cómo usan esa energía?-

Como alimento, hay muchas maneras de obtenerlo, por medio del miedo o el pensamiento, de esa manera pueden seguir en su inmortal camino y también, así se alivian el frío del espectral abrazo de la muerte.- esto último lo dijo en un tono de voz bajo y "Fantasmagórico" mientras levantaba los brazos sobre el niño, con el fin de caerle encima y "Asustarlo." Leo levantó un poco los brazos para protegerse, a la vez que se hacía un poco hacia atrás con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Y por eso me siguieron?- preguntó el chico para volver al tema.- ¿Para quitarme la energía?-

Así es…estando sano jamás habrían podido tocarte, pero cuando te vieron enfermo y deprimido, tus defensas bajaron y se aprovecharon de ti.- ahora Leonardo comprendía mejor el punto, y ante el triste resultado, susurró.

Entonces…yo tuve la culpa de todo…-

¿De qué?-

De la pérdida de nuestro hogar, de lo que le pasó a mi familia en la casa de Abril y en la guarida…de todo eso…- la señora movió la cabeza de manera negativa y pasó su mano por la mejilla del niño para que la viera a los ojos.

Pequeño… ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Tú no lo buscaste, nadie lo hizo…en todo caso, si hay que reprochar algo a alguien, sería a todos ellos, porque tengo entendido que les dijiste varias veces que algo malo estaba pasando en la casa y no te hicieron caso, así que…si hay que buscar culpables...- la abuela dejó incompleta la oración para que con lógica el chico la terminara.

Pero, yo soy el responsable de todo.- insistía el muchacho con la mirada en la humeante taza.- Se supone que debo protegerlos, cubrir las necesidades de todos los del clan, soy el líder…no debo causar problemas, sino resolverlos.- la señora se negó a aceptar esto.

Pero hijo… ¡Solo tienes 16 años! No puedes hacerte responsable de toda una familia, al contrario, estás para que cuiden de ti, no para ser de nana de ellos.-

Eso no es necesario, yo siempre he cuidado de mí mismo.-

Pero eso ya no será posible, no por algún tiempo.- agregó la abuela.- Necesitarás ayuda con tus medicinas y tratamientos, tienes familia, no te dejarán abandonado, ya es hora de que te dejes consentir y no solo el estar cumpliendo con obligaciones.- el joven líder negaba con la cabeza las palabras de la nana.

Como futuro jefe del clan, se supone que debo protegerlos, y además yo, no quiero que me ayuden con esto, prefiero hacerlo solo.- la señora le miró totalmente en desacuerdo.

¿Por qué no quieres que te ayuden?-

Es que…- le costaba explicarse.- No…no quiero verlos así, quiero decir…ver a mis hermanos convertidos en mis enfermeros, no sería correcto, a la larga se aburrirían de mí, y sucede que, ellos tienen una vida diferente a la mía, yo…- la señora interrumpió tanto balbuceo.

Pero es justo que te ayuden también, así como tú les has cuidado dentro y fuera de tu hogar, como si fueras un padre, no un hermano.-

Era mi obligación, soy el segundo al mando y…el maestro Splinter ya es viejo, y yo…-

¡Tu padre solo es viejo, hijo, no está muerto!- desechó la mujer ese argumento sorprendiendo al niño.- La edad no es pretexto para relegar obligaciones, no te dejes engañar, estoy segura que para esa misión en la que fueron tras Shredder y saliste herido del hombro, no se quejó de los años ¿O sí?- el joven líder iba a responder a su pregunta, cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que había escuchado.

¿Cómo supo usted de Shredder? ¿Acaso los muchachos le contaron…?-

No.- Leo iba a volver a preguntar, cuando la señora se adelantó diciendo.- La verdad, es que soy una bruja, es por eso que adiviné.- el niño sonrió divertido.

¿En verdad es una bruja? ¿Con escoba y caldero?- la abuela rió ante tan inocentes preguntas.

Así es pequeño, con escoba para volar por los cielos y calderos para cocinar a los niños de ojos bonitos como los tuyos.- finalizó su "Espeluznante" confesión con un ligero apretón en la mejilla del niño, haciendo que este volviera a sonreír divertido.

Entonces…si en verdad es una bruja…- continuó el niño.- ¿Puede usted curarme?- la nana se vio sorprendida.

¿Curarte?-

Sí…de lo que me está pasando, para no depender de ninguno de los medicamentos ni de nadie, y así poder continuar con mi vida ¿Usted puede?- la anciana de oscura piel y amable sonrisa, miró con ternura al pequeño y dijo.

Lo siento mi niño, pero no puedo hacer eso.- el pequeño se vio afectado.- Este tipo de cosas, están diseñadas para marcar nuestras vidas, y ocurren por una razón, ya sea para redirigir nuestros caminos o para aprender una lección.-

Pero… ¿Qué necesitaba aprender?-

No lo sé, tal vez no estás destinado a ser solo un maestro ninja, quizás debes prepararte para algo más importante.- el chico no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando.

¿Pero cómo haré para continuar con esto?- obviamente estaba hablando de sus enfermedades.

Saldrás adelante, te lo aseguro, solo permite a tus seres queridos que te ayuden con tus tratamientos, no seas testarudo.- Leonardo nuevamente se negó.

No puedo…no quiero tener una relación con ellos, basada solo en medicamentos.- le costaba admitirlo.- No quiero acostumbrarme a estar acompañado, para luego…-

Para luego ser dado de alta y volver a estar solo ¿Verdad?- Leonardo le dio la razón a la señora Vaudoux.- Cariño, no creo que eso vaya a suceder.-

Ya ha sucedido antes…- dijo refiriéndose a aquella ocasión en la que casi lo matan al salir del apartamento de Abril, temprano por la mañana.- Luego de recuperarme y ajustar cuentas con Shredder, volvimos a casa y todo siguió como antes, cada uno de mis hermanos metidos en sus propios mundos, y mi padre, empeñado en hacer de mi un gran líder.- la abuela acarició de nuevo la espalda del guerrero en señal de apoyo y afecto.- No quiero volver a pasar por eso.-

Cariño, dudo que eso vuelva a pasar, no con lo que han vivido, además, en esa ocasión podías valerte por ti mismo, ahora…dudo que sea tan fácil como antes.- el joven negó esto con la cabeza, al tiempo que se secaba algunas lágrimas por el recuerdo.- Te aseguro que ya han cambiado las cosas, deberías darles una oportunidad para demostrártelo.-

No, no quiero volver a confiarme…- el chico comenzaba a verse agotado.- Siempre me ha ido mal, al fiarme.-

Entonces, será necesario que ellos mismos te demuestren su cambio.- el niño no pudo responder a esto último, ya que un largo bostezo se lo impidió.- ¡Vamos! Necesitas descansar, así que termina tu chocolate y duerme un poco.- Leo aceptó esto y dio un gran trago a la bebida.- Más tarde vendrán con la comida.- anunció mientras de pie, acomodaba las colchas.

No, tengo hambre.- dijo luego de terminar su cocoa.

¡Oh no! Tú vas a comer…es pollo frito, a todos los chicos de tu edad les gusta el pollo frito con papas a la francesa.- sentenció la anciana luego de recoger la taza vacía y dejándola en la mesita de noche.- Ahora a dormir.- ordenó comenzando a cubrir al niño.

Gracias señora…por todo.- la nana le miró con ternura antes de irse.

Dime abuela cariño…dulces sueños.- susurró la nana al niño que se quedaba dormido con una tranquila sonrisa en el rostro y su oso muy cerca de él, Leo aun no sabía lo que le deparaba el destino, mucho menos tenía idea de cómo resolver sus problemas y miedos, pero al menos por un momento, pudo dormir sin pensar en eso, de esta manera finalizó la plática entre dos seres especiales.

Una hora después de terminada la plática, Miguel Ángel llegaba al cuarto de su hermano mayor con una taza de chocolate en sus manos, esperaba que la cálida bebida le ayudara a pasar el trago amargo de la mañana, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo durmiendo plácidamente y con una taza de cocoa vacía sobre la mesita de noche.

Te lo juro, ya había una taza en la mesa.- insistía el joven quelonio a su inteligente hermano mientras subían las escaleras, media hora después de su visita a Leo.- Nadie pudo traerle el chocolate, todos estábamos charlando en la cocina ¿En qué momento desapareció la taza? A ver dime.-

No lo sé Mickey, quizás haya sido el maestro Splinter o Rafael, que anoche tomaron algo mientras cuidaban a Leo y la dejaron ahí olvidada.-

¡Pero tenía chocolate!- insistía el pequeño.- Anoche no hice chocolate ¡Hoy sí!- continuaba entre nervioso e impresionado.

Tranquilízate Miguelón o te enfermarás de los nervios.-

Pero es que fue extraño, como muchas de las cosas que pasan en esta casa.- explicaba su punto al tiempo que miraba hacía cada rincón del pasillo.- Como los ruidos de pasos en las noches, los golpes en las ventanas cuando estás solo, los objetos que cambian de lugar a cada rato…yo, quisiera poder estar en mi hogar…pero el de antes...- especificó el pequeño.

Comprendo lo que dices…a mí también me gustaría estar en la guarida, en especial en el laboratorio, lo extraño mucho.-

Y yo mis videojuegos y las pistas de patinaje.-

Yo también extraño mi motocicleta y mi recamara.- se unía Rafael al dueto, con una charola de comida en las manos, seis escalones atrás.- Me temo que pasará mucho tiempo para volver a tener nuestros lugares favoritos.- obviamente refiriéndose a la inevitable mudanza.

Pasará mucho tiempo para siquiera poder estar en paz de nuevo, como familia.- las palabras de Donatello dejaron pensativos y callados a los otros dos hermanos, y ya que se hallaban frente a la puerta de Leonardo, ninguno dijo nada más.

Ya en su interior y sin despertar a Leonardo, el guerrero de naranja les mostró con insistencia la taza sobre la mesita de noche, cosa a la que los otros dos le dieron poca importancia, lo que realmente llamó la atención de Donny, fue el equipo utilizado para aplicar las soluciones intravenosas, pues, cuando se disponía a retirarlo, vio que Leo ya no lo estaba utilizando, asustado comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada, para encontrarlo bien acomodado en el tocador junto al resto de los medicamentos.

Esto sí que es extraño.- susurró sorprendido sin que los otros dos le hicieran caso, pues Rafael colocaba la charola en la mesa junto a la ventana, para pronto salir del cuarto.

¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Mickey.

Al pasillo.- contestaba avergonzado por el asunto del diario.- No creo que Leo esté de humor para verme, así que ahí los espero.- ninguno de los dos hermanos menores supo que decir al respecto y lo dejaron quedarse afuera.

Leo…Leo, despierta, ya es hora de levantarse.- le llamaba Miguel Ángel.- Trajimos algo muy rico de comer.- como era de esperarse, el mayor de los quelonios, se resistía a salir de su tranquilo sueño.- ¡Vamos dormilón! arriba.-

¡Mmmff…Mickey! Déjame dormir.- ordenaba el líder al tiempo que se giraba y ocultaba bajo las mantas.

¡Vamos! acabamos de traer la comida, a que no adivinas qué es.-

A que sí…y no me interesa.- se escuchó desde el fondo de las colchas, curioso por sus palabras, el ninja de ojos azules iba a preguntar al respecto, cuando Donatello intervino.

Lo siento Leo, tienes que salir de ahí, necesito tomar la medida de tu glucosa.- Leonardo suspiró con fastidio, ante la primera de muchas consultas de ese tipo.

El primogénito con desgano, se fue retirando las colchas y sentando en la cama, mientras tallaba sus ojos con la mano izquierda, la otra fue acaparada por su hermano menor, ya menos molesto por haber sido despertado, Leo trató de prestar atención a lo que hacía Donatello, imaginando que al aprenderlo pronto, él mismo podría aplicar su tratamiento, pero desgraciadamente encontró algunas complicaciones al hacerlo. Miguel Ángel colocaba sobre las piernas de su hermano, la mesa-charola con el pollo y las papas que la señora V, había predicho, cuando vio que venía la inyección.

¡Ayya ya ay!- se quejó por Leonardo.- ¿Te duele?- preguntó.

No mucho…- respondió mirando atentamente la aguja, cosa que no agradó al pequeño guerrero, por eso de los cortes con navajas.

Mira lo que hay de comer.- cambió el tema Mickey.- Es pollo frito, extra crujiente ¡Mmm, rico! ¿No crees?- el chico de azul apenas si le echó un vistazo, pues prefirió mirar hacia la puerta del cuarto.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó al verlo tan interesado en el corredor.

¿Qué hace Rafael en el pasillo?- ninguno de los hermanos menores pudo esconder la sorpresa a esta pregunta, incluso el que se hallaba fuera del cuarto.

¿Cómo supiste que estaba ahí?-

Pude sentirlo.-

¿Queee?-

¿Cómo supiste?- ignorando el porqué real de tanto interés, Leo aburrido aclaró.

Siempre he podido saber en qué parte de la guarida se encuentran, por la meditación…aquí no es diferente, excepto que hay mucha gente.- no era lo que pensaban pero de igual manera, los jóvenes quelonios se miraron interesados y, como ya no tenía caso quedarse a un lado, Rafael entró en la habitación.- ¿Qué hacías allá afuera?-

Yo…no quería, molestarte.- Leonardo no dijo nada más y prefirió prestar atención a su comida.

No sabía que se podía hacer eso con la meditación.- comentó el pequeño Mickey, para romper el incómodo silencio que se formó.- De haberlo sabido, me habría puesto a meditar más ¡Ja, ja, ja!- ninguno de los presentes le celebró el chiste.

¡Aja Mickey!… ¿Cómo te sientes?-

Cansado…pero mejor.- respondió el paciente a su médico, con un tinte de enfado en su voz.

Es natural que estés cansado, llevas mucho tiempo en cama, pero si todo sigue tan bien como hasta ahora, pronto podrás dejarla por completo.- Rafael y Mickey se vieron alegres con esta noticia, pues deseaban que su hermano compartiera las próximas fiestas con ellos, fuera de la recamara, en cambio Leonardo…él lo tomó por otro lado.

¡Eso es maravilloso!- exclamó el pequeño.

¿Sabes lo que eso significa?- le siguió Rafa.

Sí…que pronto volveré a la rutina.- comentó sin entusiasmo el mayor, inquietando a sus compañeros.

¿La rutina?- inició Donny.

¡¿Acaso estás pensando en volver a los entrenamientos?!- preguntó disgustado el segundo al mando.

Claro que sí, además, debo resolver otros problemas, como el del tratamiento, el de aprendizaje, el de la mudanza, el del...-

¡Espera un momento!- pidió Miguel Ángel.- No puedes volver a la viejo hábito de resolverlo todo tu solo.-

¿Y por qué no? a menos que ya no sea el líder, de lo contrario, debo encargarme de todo lo que se refiere al clan.-

Pero no tienes que hacerlo, no de inmediato y mucho menos solo, nosotros podemos ayudar también.- siguió Mickey.

No necesito ayuda.-

Claro que la necesitas.- agregó Rafael haciéndole frente a la mirada de enfado que le dedicó Leonardo por llevarle la contraria.- Y no tiene nada de malo tener un poco de apoyo, en especial ahora que tienes que estar descansando para recuperarte por completo, eso es en lo único en lo que debes estar pensando.- Leo no estaba de acuerdo.

No necesito más reposo, ya estoy bien, no tienen de qué preocuparse por mí, lo importante ahora es...-

Lo importante ahora es que te recuperes por completo.- interrumpió el médico para sorpresa de todos.- No permitiré que te dejes de lado de nuevo, no después de lo que has pasado y de lo que he leído de tu condición en internet…es un milagro que estés consciente y cuerdo ¿Por qué arriesgarte a…?- tratando de ignorar esto, Leonardo interrumpió.

Comprendo que estén preocupados por todo lo que pasó, pero…ya estoy bien.- intentaba sonreír y verse convincente.- Ya no hay necesidad de estar al pendiente de mi condición, ya puedo hacerlo por mí mismo.- Leo estaba empeñado en hacerse el fuerte, el independiente, como antes, el responsable de todos y de él mismo a la vez, pero.

No podrás engañarme.- respondió Donatello.- No esta vez.- el chico de morado estaba enérgico.

¿De qué estás hablando? Yo solo estoy diciendo que…-

Tu solo tratas de fingir que todo está bien, pero no es cierto.- interrumpió Donatello preocupado.- ¿No comprendes? Ya no puedes extralimitarte, tu cuerpo, tu situación, es diferente ahora, tu cerebro ya no puede comunicarse correctamente a raíz de los daños causados por las lesiones…o la falta de oxigeno…- explicaba en base a los pobres resultados que tenía por falta de equipo.- Sí vuelves a la vieja rutina de excesos y descompensaciones, podrías llegar a sufrir muchas complicaciones médicas.- los tres se vieron preocupados ante las duras palabras del joven genio.

¿A qué, a qué te refieres Don?- preguntó Rafa por todos.

Los golpes que esas "Cosas" te propinaron, la falta de oxigeno en el tiempo que estuviste…- obviamente ninguno quiso completar la oración.- Privaron de sangre y oxigeno al cerebro, algunas células murieron, los daños provocados por esto, el cerebro trata de restaurarlas, pero a veces no lo consigue de la mejor manera y…- balbuceaba el genio sin saber bien cómo explicarse.

Don, al grano…- pidió Leo.- ¿Qué quieres decir?- resignado el joven médico dijo.

Las fuertes migrañas que sufres cada vez que te estresas, son el mejor ejemplo de lo que trato de decirte.- los tres guerreros prestaron atención.- Tienes daño cerebral, nos guste o no es la verdad, hay espacios deteriorados en tu cerebro que te están causando problemas.- entiéndase la alexia y agrafia.- Si no te equilibras, si te dejas llevar de nuevo por las presiones, si descuidas tu alimentación y tus horas de descanso, si no tomas tus medicamentos y te relajas como es debido, los neurotransmisores de tu cerebro, no se comunicarán correctamente entre ellos y podrías llegar a…-

¿Llegar a qué Donny?-

Podrías llegar a tener un ataque epiléptico.-

Fin del capítulo 19.


	20. Chapter 20

¡Por fin lo he terminado! ¡Por fin tengo un nuevo capítulo!

Es lo primero que se me ocurrió decir, además de… ¡Feliz año 2013! Espero que vaya muy bien hasta ahora, que todo lo que deseaban se esté cumpliendo. Una vez más pido mil disculpas por mi retraso y agradezco las hermosas palabras de aliento que me entregan en sus reviews, muchas, muchas gracias.

Espero que este nuevo número sea de su agrado, y perdonen si ven algunas palabras pegadas. Mil perdones de nuevo por mi retraso y…

Que comience el show.

Capítulo 20.

¡ ¿Un ataque epiléptico?!- gritaron los tres al unísono.

Así es.-

¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó Rafael estupefacto.

Totalmente.-

El silencio se hizo en la habitación, la postura y expresión inflexible de Donatello no dejaba lugar a ninguna duda, la sentencia era real y definitiva. Los tres hermanos estaban pálidos, sentían que sus almas habían abandonado sus respectivos cuerpos, la noticia rondaba escandalosa dentro de sus cabezas, provocando que la recamara diera vueltas.

Eso no puede ser cierto.- dijo primero el menor del grupo.- ¡Debe ser una broma!-

¿Estás seguro Don?- preguntó de nuevo el temperamental quelonio, negándose aun a creerlo.

Completamente, Abril y yo hemos estado investigando junto con el doctor Park, sobre la condición de Leonardo.- los chicos brincaron al escuchar el nombre del extraño.- El amigo de magia negra.- aclaró relajando al grupo.- Él también estuvo de acuerdo con el diagnostico, sí llegas a descuidarte de nuevo, podrías sufrir un ataque epiléptico a causa de las múltiples lesiones en tu cerebro.- se dirigió directamente al afectado, el cual solo guardaba silencio.

A ver si entendí…- pedía saber Mickey de manera más lenta.- Lo del, ataque, solo pasará si Leo no come bien y si no duerme a sus horas ¿Verdad?-

Así es Migue.- Los nutrientes de una buena dieta y el correcto descanso, permiten a los neurotransmisores del cerebro, trabajar a una adecuada velocidad, en las áreas correctas y de la manera más acertada, de lo contrario, si vuelve a descuidarse, física y mentalmente, la comunicación entre estas células será deficiente y se producirá la convulsión epiléptica.- esto era horrible, y la solución sonaba muy simple de hacer.

Los muchachos guardaban un sepulcral silencio, cada uno imaginaba diferentes escenarios, entre trágicos y calmados con respecto al diagnóstico, más de una vez se preguntaban el ¿Por qué? De todo esto, el cómo una sola visita a tan miserable lugar, provocó tanto daño, parecía tan irreal.

Vaudoux en más de una ocasión, les dio a entender que debían estar agradecidos, a pesar de todo lo malo, pues Leonardo había sobrevivido y no estaba loco, sí, quizás el hombre de fe tenía toda la razón, y sí, también era posible que los Hamato se estuvieran viendo mal agradecidos al no verlo de esa manera, pero, cuando las noticias médicas llegan una a una, formando un diagnóstico tan complicado, es difícil para jóvenes de tan corta edad, verse contentos con lo que tienen, en especial Leonardo, que no podía comprender por qué tenía tan mala suerte, le costaba trabajo aceptar su nuevo estado de salud, no paraba de pensar en ¿Cómo lidiar con todo esto? ¿Cómo poder sacar a la familia adelante si tenía que vivir medicado? Y ahora, un ataque epiléptico, el corazón del chico no paraba de latir con gran frenesí, su respiración era cada vez más pesada ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué iba a hacer? Mientras el joven se sumergía en sus pensamientos, Rafael preguntaba al doctor.

¿Y eso es todo?- tanto el genio como el menor del grupo le miraron desconcertados.- Quiero decir ¿Eso es lo peor hasta ahora, verdad? Solo los problemas de lectura y las consecuencias de una mala rutina ¿Cierto?- el ninja de morado guardó silencio apenado.- ¿Verdad?- volvió a preguntar el segundo al mando, con un ligero tono de molestia en su voz al no recibir respuesta.- Don ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no dices nada?-

Lo que pasa es, que…el doctor Park me dijo que, la alexia y la agrafia no siempre vienen solas.- esto asustó a los chicos.- Me dijo que diera prioridad a tres de las pruebas que tengo que hacer a Leo…para localizar otros trastornos, y así poder aplicar los tratamientos correctos, porque…-

Espera un momento.- interrumpió el quelonio de rojo al escuchar la explicación.- ¿Estás diciendo que puede haber más complicaciones? ¿Qué Leo puede tener más problemas?-

Así es.-

¡ ¿PERO CÓMO PUEDE SER ESO POSIBLE?!- gritó furioso el segundo guerrero de frente al joven e improvisado médico.- ¡ ¿NO SE SUPONE QUE YA LO HABÍAS REVISADO?!-

¡Claro que lo hice! Solo que mis análisis se basaron en lo poco que he leído y en lo que sé de medicina.- intentó explicarse un tanto intimidado.- Recuerda que no tengo mi equipo tecnológico y…-

¡PERO TÚ ERES EL GENIO DEL GRUPO!- Rafa continuaba gritando colérico.- ¡SE SUPONE QUE YA INVESTIGASTE TODO! ¡NO DEBERÍAS DARNOS LA INFORMACIÓN A PEDAZOS!- el joven médico no pudo soportar seguir escuchando más recriminaciones y gritó.

¡NO HA SIDO MI INTENCIÓN HACERLO, RAFAEL! ¡ ¿CÓMO PUEDES CREER QUE HA SIDO ADREDE?!- gritaba Don al mismo volumen que su compañero.- ¡Jamás ha sido mi objetivo causar algún daño! ¡ ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE PENSAR LO CONTRARIO?!—Rafael, Miguel Ángel, incluso Leonardo que había estado ocupado con sus propios pensamientos, miraron sorprendidos y en silencio al antes tranquilo y cerebral hermano, al cual las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrerle sus verdes mejillas.

Donny no...- susurró el ninja naranja.

La… lamento… lamento haber dado, incompleto… el… diagnostico, pero…- decía mientras se llevaba las palmas de la mano al rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas.- Pero, no supe que tanto había… que buscar.- confesaba para después romper en llanto ante un sorprendido hermano mayor, un arrepentido segundo al mando y un entristecido compañero.—Yo, encon… tré, la… infor… mación, no, no me, fijé que… había… más.-

Don, yo…no quise.- se alcanzó a escuchar por parte de un remordido Rafael, sin que Donatello se frenara en su explicación.

El doc… tor, Park, dijo que… había más por… buscar…yo, no lo… sabía…-

¿Donny?- la voz de Leonardo llamó poderosamente la atención del grupo, en especial del tercer Hamato, quien le miró avergonzado.- Donny ¿Por qué…?- sin poder soportarlo más, el guerrero de bandana morada, se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano mayor en busca de refugio.- ¿Donny…qué…?-

¡Perdóname!- fue lo primero que dijo en su regazo.- ¡Por favor, perdóname!-

Pero Donny ¿Qué tengo yo que…?-

Perdóname por no haberte escuchado, por no haber creído en tu palabra antes.- hablaba rápido y entre sollozos.- Si te hubiera creído desde un principio no te habrían lastimado, si hubiera sido más listo, me habría dado cuenta de que estabas enfermo…si en verdad fuera un genio, no te, no te estaría… haciendo… sufrir a, cada… rato, con la pobre… información.- finalizó para después derrumbarse en el pecho de su hermano.- ¡Lo siento mucho!-

Leonardo estaba confundido, era obvio que Don hablaba de lo ocurrido en los meses que este olvidó, no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo, y en realidad no le era importante, lo principal era tranquilizar a su pequeño hermano; sin importar cómo, Leo levantó la mirada en busca de un poco de apoyo de sus compañeros, encontrándose con un chiquillo de bandana naranja también llorando y a un jovencito de gran corazón y enorme boca, conteniendo con fuerza su propia pena.

Chicos…no…- trató de hablarles con tacto, para evitar que los otros dos también se desmoronaran, sin éxito alguno, pues de inmediato, el pequeño de pecas en su verde rostro, también se refugió entre sus brazos.

¡Perdóname a mí también!- exclamó.- Yo tampoco… pude, ayudarte…porque… soy… un, inútil…- Leo le miró asombrado.- No soy… listo, ni fuerte…no pude… hacer, nada…solo, me dio miedo y no...- confesaba entre lamentos.- No pude.- esto era cada vez peor, Leo miró ahora al último de sus hermanos, el cual, a pesar de su esfuerzo, las lágrimas ya corrían libres por su rostro.

¿Rafa?-

No fue mi… intención.- comenzó diciendo sin mirar de frente a Leo.- Yo no quería, hacerlo, llorar…a ninguno…no quise hacerlo.-

Yo sé.-

Nunca he, querido… hacerles daño…yo no soy tú…yo no puedo con esto.- Leo le miró intrigado.- Yo no puedo hacer… lo, que, tú… haces, yo no puedo ser así, no quiero ser malo, pero… no estoy listo… para tomar… tu lugar…no quiero, hacerlo…- Leo recordó lo que Abril le había contado, que Rafa y Casey se encargaban de traer cosas al departamento, cuando estaban encerrados, quizás a eso se estaba refiriendo.

No tienes que hacerlo más.- le dijo Leo para consolarlo.- Yo me encargaré de todo cuando…-

¡No es eso!- interrumpió el ninja rojo.- Es solo que…quiero ayudar, pero no quiero ser el encargado de todo, no quiero ser más el líder, no más.- el primogénito le miró extrañado, incluso los dos más jóvenes, un poco más tranquilos, gracias a las caricias que Leo les procuraba en la cabeza, prestaban atención.- Yo antes, quería ser el que manda, el jefe, pero… no puedo, no estoy listo…yo…- Leo continuaba en silencio, alentando así a su hermano a confesar lo que tanto le estaba afectando.- Yo…te extrañé mucho hermano.- Leo sonrió con afecto.- Te necesité mucho a mi lado, para decirme que hacer y a dónde ir, me gusta más, ser tu… pequeño hermano, que ser el líder, yo… yo no quiero crecer para ser el que manda, yo solo quiero… estar a tu lado.-

Rafael no pudo contener más el llanto, por lo que se llevó el brazo derecho al rostro para evitar que fuera visto en semejante estado, pero obviamente fue inútil, aprovechando que Don y Mickey le habían dejado, Leo estiró la mano, alcanzando a rozar el hombro izquierdo de su impulsivo compañero, una invitación que Rafael no podía rechazar, y de igual manera que los más pequeños, el guerrero escarlata buscó protección en los brazos de su hermano.

¡Perdona que te dejara solo!- pidió entre lágrimas y pegado a su cuello.- Perdona que no te escuchara cuando necesitabas ayuda, cuando nos estabas advirtiendo que algo malo estaba pasando, perdona que te tomara de a loco, que siempre nos peleemos, que te haga enojar y que leyera tu diario.- Leo no pudo evitar sonreír con esto último; detalle que fue notado por sus otros dos compañeros, dejándoles en claro que, lo que menos le importaba en ese momento, eran sus memorias.

Había sido descuidado, hasta ahora solo había escuchado sobre su condición y sobre lo ocurrido en el apartamento, había dado prioridad a lo que estaba pasando, al cómo debía hacer qué y cuándo…pero en ningún momento, había pensado en sus hermanos, en cómo estaban sobrellevando esto, lo que sentían o pensaban, se estaba convirtiendo en una persona que no le gustaba, en un ser enfrascado en un solo tema, eso no lo iba a permitir, costara lo que costara.

Rafa ya…no llores.- decía Leo al tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza.- Chicos, no lloren más.- pedía a todos.- No tienen que decirme nada, todo eso ya pasó.- les tranquilizaba con voz suave y un poco debilitada.

Pero Leo…- inició el pequeño.- No fue justo, no hicimos…-

Han hecho mucho por mí, eso es lo que importa.- decía de manera tajante.- Y no quiero que vuelvas a decir que eres un inútil.- exigió al menor del grupo, al tiempo que le acariciaba el rostro.- Eres el campeón del nexo de batalla, un experto de la patineta y mi consentido, eso es mucho.- esto último sacó una gran sonrisa en el pequeño ninja, no solo en sus labios, también en su mirada.

Pero Leo, deberías estar enojado con todos nosotros, si te hubiéramos escuchado desde un principio, nada de esto…-

De los errores nace el conocimiento.- Don le miró algo confundido.- Tu siempre lo decías, después de que explotaba algo en tu laboratorio y te reclamábamos por el alboroto.- ante el recuerdo, Don no pudo evitar sonreír.- Eres mi genio consentido, el más listo y hábil que jamás haya conocido.- como al primero, las palabras del líder y hermano, hicieron muy feliz al inteligente guerrero, antes de que este agradeciera con un abrazo a Leo, el pecoso de naranja reclamó.

¡Hey!- los tres hermanos le miraron.- Tú dijiste que yo era tu consentido.- Leo sonrió apaciblemente ante el reclamo.

Así es…pero nunca dije que fueras el único.- Don y Mickey se miraron contentos con esto último, menos uno.- No creas que me he olvidado de ti.- dijo mirando a Rafael, el cual bajo la vista apenado.- Yo también prefiero que sigas siendo mi pequeño hermano y no mi competencia.- al efusivo quelonio se le llenaron de nuevo los ojos de lágrimas al oír esto.- Tú también eres mi consentido, sin importar lo mucho que me hagas enojar.- Leo recibió por respuesta de su segundo hermano, un enérgico abrazo.

Te quiero hermano.- alcanzó a escuchar Leo en su oído.

Yo también te quiero.- respondió el joven líder, para luego disfrutar del momento. Los muchachos comprendían que este acto de hermano mayor, debió ser muy difícil para Leonardo, debido a su precario estado emocional, por lo que sin palabras, le agradecieron con toda el alma, ya que en verdad lo necesitaban.

Entonces…- Rafael volvió a tomar la palabra, ya más tranquilo.- ¿Me perdonas también lo del diario?- Leo le miró de manera suspicaz.

Por el contrario.- todos le miraron chocados.- Esa me la pagarás en el dojo.- este desafío por parte de Leo, consiguió una enorme sonrisa en el temperamental guerrero.

Eso me agrada.- dijo muy animado.- Incluso te obsequiaré el primer golpe.- esto indignó al primogénito.

No necesito que me regales nada, te enseñaré modales a la vieja usanza y te cobraré cada hoja que leíste.- esto encantó al fiero guerrero.

De acuerdo, y si ese es el plan…- dijo sonriendo el segundo quelonio, para después volver a acercar la charola de la comida.- Tienes que comerlo todo, o no podrás enseñarme nada.- los otros dos hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo con Rafael, Leo por su parte, observó las piezas de pollo frito y las papas a la francesa, con cierta repulsión.

¿Qué sucede?- quiso saber el genio del grupo, al ver su reacción.- ¿No quieres pollo?-

Si prefieres otra cosa, solo dilo.- se ofreció el ninja de naranja a cocinar, pero.

No, no es eso, es solo, que…- el chico no supo que decir, pues sin importar que platillo pusieran ante él, ninguno le era tan atractivo, comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando con su paciente, Don dijo.

Cómelo poco a poco.- pidió afectuosamente.- Lo que puedas.-

Y no nos enojaremos si te comes más de un postre.- aseguró Miguel Ángel, sacando con estas palabras, una pequeña sonrisa a su hermano. El chico comió apenas la mitad de su plato, algunas de las papas y se negó a que le trajeran un postre, resignados a que no terminaría el platillo, y luego de revisar su glucosa, las pruebas antes mencionadas comenzaron.

Bueno, creo que ya podemos empezar con los ejercicios.-

Y ¿Qué hay que hacer?- preguntó Rafael más amable.

Primero quiero que hagamos una suma.- los tres hermanos se vieron curiosos con esto.- Será algo muy sencillo, lo que me interesa es la respuesta.- estando de acuerdo con ello, el ninja de morado preguntó.- Bien… ¿Cuánto es 36 + 14 + 50?- iniciaron la cuenta.

A pesar de no tener que ver con el examen, Rafa y Mickey también se dieron a la tarea de buscar la respuesta, lo cual no fue muy difícil, al menos para ellos, Leonardo en cambio, no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaban hablando, comprendía que se trataban de matemáticas, entendía que estaban hablando de números, pero no podía vislumbrarlos en su mente, no podía diferenciar el 36 del 14, mucho menos sacar la solución.

¿Y bien?- preguntó el improvisado galeno, a pesar de saber la respuesta, por el triste semblante de su hermano.

No lo sé…- admitió avergonzado y asombrando al resto del grupo.

¿Tuviste problemas con la respuesta?-

Tuve problemas con los números…no supe, cuál era cuál.- esa noticia desconcertó a los guerreros de rojo y naranja, pero no al de morado, que ya se lo esperaba.

Está bien, lo resolveremos más tarde, ahora hagamos otra cosa.- Leo obedeció apenado.- Ahora quiero que cierres los ojos.- así lo hizo el primogénito.- Yo tomaré una de tus manos.- avisó Don tomando su mano izquierda.- Y ahora dime ¿Cuál es la mano que te estoy sujetando?-

Una vez más la naturaleza del examen extrañó a nuestros amigos ¿Qué tan importante era esto? Se preguntaban ambos guerreros, pero, al ver que su compañero no contestaba de inmediato, comenzaron a preocuparse. Leo podía sentir sin problemas, la mano de Donatello sujetando firmemente una de las suyas, pero… ¿Cuál era? Sin una respuesta segura, el chico se aventuró al decir.

La… ¿Derecha?- el silencio fue su respuesta, el chico de azul abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo, donde Don aun le tomaba de la mano, pero igual seguía sin ver su error.- ¿Qué sucede?- sin buscar alterarlo, Don levantó ambas manos y preguntó.

Con sinceridad ¿Sabes qué lado es este?- apenado, el chico solo dijo no, con un movimiento de cabeza.- Está bien, ahora dime… ¿Sabes el nombre de este dedo?- Leo miró el dedo de su propia mano, ignorando por completo que se trataba del pulgar.

No.- respondió con voz apagada.- No lo sé.-

¿Eso es grave Don?- pidió saber Rafael.

Se llama síndrome de Gerstmann, es cuando ocurre una lesión en la parte central o parietal del cerebro, está formado por diversas afasias, como la alexia, la agrafia, la agnosia digital, la acalculia y la desorientación izquierda-derecha.-

Y ¿Eso es malo?- quiso saber ahora Mickey.

Recuerden que Leo fue golpeado varias veces contra las paredes, no solo en la parte izquierda de su cabeza, habíamos dicho que la corteza visual está en la parte frontal y que es la encargada de identificar, relacionar y visualizar las palabras, esto es parte de lo mismo, no puede visualizar las letras y los números, tampoco puede identificar la derecha de la izquierda o sus dedos.- esto tenía desconcertado a los muchachos.

Pero ¿Esto es malo? ¿Significa que hay algo peor?- insistía Rafael.

No lo creo, esto es resultado del daño cerebral que padece.- era doloroso escuchar esto para Leo, pero no podía ignorarlo, por lo que en silencio siguió escuchando a su hermano.- Se puede recuperar lo perdido con terapia, y te puedo conseguir un sinfín de aditamentos que te ayudarán en la vida diaria.- aseguró al ver la pena en el rostro de Leo.- No tienes de qué preocuparte.-

Nosotros te ayudaremos también.- agregó el menor del grupo.- En las tareas domésticas y con el ninjutsu, en lo que quieras.- Leo no decía nada al respecto, parecía sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

Yo te ayudaré cuando hagamos las rondas.- aportaba Rafa a la conversación, al verlo tan callado y afligido.- Como tu segundo al mando me encargaré de trazar las rutas y no creas que deberás preocuparte de mi mala actitud, ya que he decidido…volver al tejido.-

¡ ¿Queee?!- exclamaron los menores.

¿Es en serio?- preguntó Donatello.

Así es.-

¡Genial! Quiero un suéter con cuello de tortuga.- exclamó contento el pequeño señalando sobre su cuerpo, la forma en que lo quería.

Creí que lo habías dejado por que te hacía enojar.- pedía saber el guerrero morado.

El tejer no me hacía enojar, el que me hacía enojar era él.- dijo señalando con un gesto al quelonio de naranja, que estaba brincando en la cama.- Desbarataba mis estambres y se burlaba de mí a cada rato.-

¡Quiero un suéter con cuello de tortuga!- continuaba exigiendo el chico.—Y lo quiero color naranja, Leo también quiere otro verdad Leo… ¿Leo?- los otros dos guerreros se giraron a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, encontrándose al muchacho, mirándose las manos, con lágrimas brillando en sus cansados ojos.

Leo ¿Qué sucede?- el joven líder no pudo decir nada, se llevó las manos al rostro para intentar ocultar su amargo llanto.

No Leo…no llores.-

Leo ¿Qué sucede?- la fachada de líder fuerte se había derrumbado, las dudas y el miedo a lo que estaba ocurriendo le habían vencido.

Soy… un… completo imbécil.- se alcanzó a escuchar tras sus manos.- Ya no, puedo… hacer ni… lo más… simple.- se explicaba ahogado en llanto.

Eso no es cierto.- decía Mickey.

¿A quién le interesa si puedes leer o no? eso no es importante.- le intentaba consolar Rafael.

Te aseguro que hay muchas cosas para ayudarte con eso.- le aseveraba Donatello.- Te conseguiremos todo lo necesario y si no lo hay, yo mismo lo crearé.- los tres hermanos continuaban confortando al muchacho, sin éxito, pues se negaba a recibir la ayuda.

¿Cómo, voy, a hacer…mi… trabajo?- decía llorando.- Splinter estará, muy… enojado, con… migo.- los muchachos ya se encontraban a su lado, consolándolo.

No es así.- inició Miguel Ángel.- Él no está enojado contigo, te lo juro.- Leo se negaba a creerlo.

Splinter ya no es como antes, ha cambiado demasiado.- el primogénito se negó de nuevo.

Es cierto hermano.- tomó la palabra Rafael.- Ha comprendido que cometió muchos errores, él ya lo había dicho antes ¿Recuerdas? Se había disculpado.- Leo poco a poco fue retirando las manos de su rostro, para prestar atención a su compañero.- Él está rectificando su conducta, su manera de pensar.-

Él está muy arrepentido de lo que hizo, de la forma en la que se comportó con nosotros.- dijo ahora Donatello.- Te aseguro que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.- Leo estaba dividido entre creer en las palabras de sus hermanos, y en continuar escuchando a sus demonios internos, a sus miedos.

Él no, estará… contento con… todo esto.- se explicaba entre sollozos.- Él seguro me reclamará y…ya no habrá manera de que… vuelva a estar… orgulloso de mí.- los hermanos le rodearon de manera protectora.

Eso sería imposible.-dijo con total seguridad Rafael.- Dejar de estar orgullosos de ti, sería absolutamente imposible.- las palabras del temperamental quelonio, provocaron que Leo volviera a romper en llanto, por lo que de inmediato sus hermanos le consolaron.

Pasaron varios minutos para que Leonardo se tranquilizara por completo, Donny quería continuar con el examen, pero el paciente estaba agotado, deseaba poder dormir un poco, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos por el llanto y sus mejillas también estaban irritadas por haberlas tallado al secarse las lágrimas, luego de un largo bostezo por parte de Leo, Don concluyó.

Debemos detenernos.-

No…estoy, bien.- dijo Leo con desánimo.

Pero si te estás quedando dormido.- señaló el menor divertido.

¿Puedes reiniciar más tarde las pruebas?- preguntó Rafael al ver que su compañero volvía a tallarse los ojos.

No hay problema, aunque me habría gustado tener todos los resultados para planear ya, la rehabilitación.-

Creo que eso tardará un poco.- agregó Mickey señalando con el dedo, a donde estaba Leonardo, el resto del grupo se giró para ver a su agotado líder, el cual, se esforzaba por mantenerse despierto, resignado a no poder continuar, Don pidió.

Descansa un poco, después te despertaremos para que tomes un baño.- sugirió al tiempo que lo ayudaba a ponerse cómodo.

¿A menos que desees un baño de esponja?- Leo no reaccionó al intento de Rafa por molestarlo, pues ya estaba cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Leo…Leo…despierta, ¡Despierta!-

¿Eh? ¿Qué?- Leo despertó de golpe ante el insistente llamado de Rafael.- ¿Qué sucede?-

Ya es hora del entrenamiento de Splinter ¡Vamos! O se pondrá como loco.- el joven miró a todos lados, encontrando en cada punto que veía, viejas paredes de madera y varias camas, una junto a la otra, no había ninguna duda…estaba en la granja de Casey.- Recuerda que Abril está empezando ¡Apresúrate!-

Con parsimonia, Leo fue retirando las mantas de su cuerpo, para ponerse de pie con cuidado, su hombro estaba aún lastimado y sus fuerzas no parecían querer regresar, el joven guerrero fue bajando las escaleras rumbo al patio, había estado soñando con algo muy raro, soñó que se encontraba en un lugar muy diferente al actual, pero no logró retener muchos detalles para poder descifrarlo, ya llevaba mucho tiempo con muy mala memoria, nada importante, quizás.

Como bien había dicho Rafael, Splinter le llamó la atención por llegar unos minutos tarde, le recordó una vez más que cómo líder debía dar un ejemplo extraordinario y que no debía permitirse tantos errores, el joven lo escuchó en silencio, pero con la mente en otro lado.

Luego del aburrido y repetitivo sermón del viejo maestro, el calentamiento comenzó, debían dar diez vueltas alrededor del terreno, nada que los exponga a la vista de los vecinos, y tampoco que los mantuviera cerca de la casa, Casey veía divertido desde el columpio del pórtico, a sus amigos y compañera correr en busca del primer puesto, extrañado de ver que el líder del grupo se quedaba al final de la línea.

Leo no podía más, estaba agotado, necesitaba recobrar el aliento, así que se recargó en un viejo y frondoso árbol al costado del terreno, estaba mareado y le costaba respirar, sabía que debía continuar, que llevaba mucho de retraso, pero sus piernas se negaban a continuar, mucho era que aún estuviera de pie.

¡Vamos! Se escuchó la voz de Rafael, el cual iba al frente del grupo iniciando otro recorrido.- ¡Ya llevas dos vueltas retrasado!- le recordó un par de metros adelante.

Leo vio cómo el resto de la familia seguía al segundo quelonio en la carrera, todos le apuraban y no faltó quien se enorgulleciera de irle ganando, el ninja de azul pensó en alcanzarlos, pero no tuvo fuerzas para ello y mejor tomó asiento, la cabeza le daba vueltas y realmente se sentía fatal, Splinter seguro que le reclamaría por su falta de condición o constancia, pero en ese momento ya poco le importaba.

El lugar era agradable a pesar del clima frío, lentamente Leo comenzaba a recuperar sus fuerzas, quizás si se levantaba ahora, aun podría recuperar el tiempo perdido, pensaba sin mucho ánimo, cuando estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, un diminuto maullido le llamó la atención.

¿Qué…?-

El joven guerrero buscó con la mirada en todas direcciones al dueño del maullido, encontrándolo a lo lejos jugando entre los árboles, era muy encantador, pensaba el muchacho, el pequeño felino de color naranja y blanco, era alegre y parecía asechar a presas imaginarias, escondidas entre las hojas y las ramas tiradas sobre el suelo, pronto el gatito estaba a su lado y comenzaba a ronronearle con fuerza, Leo lo tomaba entre sus manos y le acariciaba la cabeza, era un momento muy agradable, en verdad que la estaba pasando bien, incluso se había olvidado de Splinter.

Pero esto no podía durar para siempre, el pequeño gatito pronto dejó al muchacho y comenzó a correr al interior del bosque, Leo pensó que se dirigía a su casa, cuando escuchó que este maullaba desesperado y una voz femenina le gritaba "¡Ya Cállate!"…lo habían atrapado.

Leo se puso de pie y como pudo se dirigió a donde se escuchaban los ruidos, para su sorpresa, ya no estaba en el interior del bosque, había entrado a una calle nevada, con varias casas de grandes ladrillos rojos, la única fuente de luz, era un solitario poste de color negro ubicado en una sucia esquina, Leo siguió buscando al pequeño gatito, cuando de pronto una mujer mayor y rolliza, pasó caminando a su lado llevando tres bolsas negras de basura cerradas, con un fuerte nudo, con horror el guerrero vio que una de ellas se movía con desesperación.

¡No!- exclamó el niño de azul, imaginando su contenido.- ¡No puede hacer eso!-

Esto era imperdonable, sin ningún remordimiento, la mujer lanzaba al pequeño gatito a la basura con el resto de las bolsas, y sin pena alguna regresaba a su hogar, Leo no perdió el tiempo y corrió a rescatar al minino, pero eran varios los bultos, el gatito ya no se movía, así no podía saber en cuál de todas estaría, Leo luchaba contra el frío invernal y la poca luz que producía el foco; bolsa que tomaba, bolsa que desgarraba sin encontrar nada, eran demasiadas, no lo podía hallar.

¡No está, no está!- decía desesperado.

¿Leo?- se escuchó la voz de Donatello a su espalda.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- parecía que venían a buscarlo.

Busco al gatito, pero no lo encuentro.- explicaba el joven líder alterado.- ¡Ayúdame!-

¿Gatito? ¿Cuál gatito?-

El gatito naranja que esa señora tiró por aquí, no lo encuentro.-

¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntaba ahora Rafael.

¡El gatito! No lo encuentro.-

Leo, Leo.- le llamaban Mickey y Donny.

¡Leo, despierta!- el chico de ojos color miel despertó de golpe al llamado de su segundo al mando.

¡No! ¿Qué?-

¿Estás bien?- preguntaba el joven médico a su lado.- Hablabas dormido.-

Y parecías desesperado.-

¿Estás bien?- el joven líder miró a su alrededor, encontrándose de nuevo en su cómoda habitación de hotel y no en una fría calle.

Fue…tan, real.- susurró desconcertado.

¿Qué fue real?- preguntó el pequeño del grupo, apareciendo de golpe frente a Leo.

Su sueño, zopenco.- le señaló el ninja rojo.- Es obvio.- dejando de lado a Mickey, dijo al líder.- Por cierto, tu baño está listo.-

¿Qué?- en lugar de responder a sus dudas, Migue pidió saber.

Olvida el baño ¿Qué soñaste?- el joven quelonio fue meditando su respuesta, al tiempo que tomaba asiento en su lugar, con ayuda de Donatello.

Soñé…soñé que estábamos en la granja de Casey.- sus compañeros escuchaban atentos, a pesar de que uno de ellos, volvía a revisar la glucosa de su paciente.- Y entrenábamos.-

Qué raro.- se burló el segundo sentado junto a Leo.- Tú soñando con entrenar.- sus compañeros sonrieron divertidos con el comentario.

¿Y qué más pasó?- pidió saber el menor, Leo volvió a concentrarse.

Estábamos corriendo y no pude seguir el ritmo, así que me senté bajo un árbol.- los muchachos ubicaron el momento en el que estaba situado el sueño.- Cuando me iba a levantar, escuché el maullido de un gatito.-

¡Aaahh, un gatito!- exclamó animado Mickey.- ¿Y cómo era?-

Pequeño, color naranja con blanco, estaba jugando conmigo cuando se internó en el bosque y…- el rostro de Leo reflejó su temor.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué le pasó al gatito?- pidió saber preocupado el pequeño.

Pues…fue atrapado por una mujer rolliza y mayor.- esto no le gustó a nadie.

¿Para qué?- preguntó ahora Rafael.

Para tirarlo a la basura.-

¡¿Queee?!- exclamaron.

¿Vivo?-

Sí, encerrado dentro de una bolsa negra de basura.-

Qué horrible sueño.- opinó Don con una jeringa preparada en la mano, listo para aplicarla.- Con razón decías que no lo encontrabas.- el joven médico tomó el brazo de su paciente, al ver lo que seguía, Leo preguntó.

¿Eso tiene que ser a cada rato?-

Solo hasta que estés controlado, después podrás tener un horario.- resignado a ser pinchado de nuevo, el tema del sueño se retomó.

¿Y eso fue todo?-

Así es, pero lo más extraño de todo.- agregó mientras veía cómo Don aplicaba el medicamento.- Era que ya no estaba en la granja de Casey, el bosque se convirtió en una calle con un poste de color negro en la esquina.- esto último llamó la atención del pequeño guerrero.

¿Un poste negro? ¿Con casas de ladrillos alrededor?-

Eso creo, habían casas de ladrillos color rojizo y muchas bolsas de basura apiladas bajo el poste negro.- Migue se vio impresionado.

¡Eso es a una cuadra de aquí!-

¿En serio?-

¡Sí! ¿Y si el gatito está ahí?- Rafa y Don le miraron con calma.

Solo fue un sueño Mickey, no tienes de qué preocuparte.- las palabras del segundo al mando, no dieron paz al menor, por lo que preguntó a Leo.

¿A qué hora fue eso?- el primogénito se vio confundido.

No lo sé…el poste estaba encendido.- como no se tenía una respuesta certera, Don aportó.

Las luces en esta época se encienden a las seis o siete.- de inmediato el pequeño buscó un reloj.

¿Qué hora es?-

Ya pasan de las siete.- informó Rafael, provocando que el cuarto quelonio saliera despavorido.

¡Miguel Ángel!- gritaron Rafa y Don.

¡No me cuesta nada revisar!- informó el menor.

¿En verdad fue a buscar al felino?-

¿Pero por qué?- Leo preguntó confundido.- Solo fue un sueño, no fue para tanto…- ambos hermanos se miraron cómplices.- ¿O sí?- estos no respondieron.- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué Miguel Ángel salió corriendo a buscarlo?- Rafa y Don no sabían exactamente qué decirle, recordaban cada palabra que dijo Vaudoux al respecto, pero… ¿Era necesario decírselo? Como ya llevaban mucho en silencio, Rafa preguntó.

¿Quieres darte un baño?...el agua ya está lista.- era obvio que no continuarían con el tema. Leo aceptó tomar una ducha, y con cuidado fue saliendo de la cama, el cambio de posición lógicamente afecto su presión arterial, provocándole un leve mareo.

¿Te encuentras bien?-

Sí, no fue nada.- luego trató de ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas se negaron a sostenerlo, gracias a la oportuna intervención de sus compañeros, Leonardo no cayó al suelo.

¿Estás bien?- quiso saber Donatello.

Estoy bien, solo…- no supo explicarse.

¿Sí quieres, te llevo en brazos?- se ofreció Rafael, provocando que Leo le mirara de manera amenazante.

Ni te atrevas a intentarlo.-

Ya dentro del baño, el primogénito fue poco a poco despojándose de su ropa, grande fue su sorpresa al ver su aspecto frente al espejo, llevaba mucho tiempo sin usar su bandana, estaba muy demacrado, había perdido mucho peso y los golpes ocasionados por los entes del apartamento aún se apreciaban en todo su cuerpo, estaba impresionado.

¿Pero…qué…?- no podía completar las preguntas.- ¿Cómo…?- susurró pasando dos de sus dedos por su pálido y demacrado rostro.

Ya te lo habíamos dicho.- respondió su joven médico, de pie a su lado.- Fue culpa de los…espectros.- finalizó aun sorprendido de lo ocurrido.

¿Por qué no me dijiste que lucía tan mal? Parezco un cadáver.- Rafa se alegró al escucharlo.

¡Que bien! Vuelves a ser el vanidoso de antes.- Donny sonrió divertido a diferencia de Leo.

Yo nunca he sido vanidoso, solo, no me gusta lo que veo.-

Sí, como sea, el baño ya está listo.-

Sí, gracias.- Leo esperó que sus compañeros lo dejaran solo, pero no fue así.- ¿Qué sucede?-

Vamos a ayudarte.-

Claro que no.-

Claro que sí.-

No te vamos a dejar solo, en tú condición, con una bañera llena de agua, no estamos locos.-

Eso se aplica solo en los bebés, Rafa, yo dejé de serlo hace mucho tiempo.-

También se aplica a pacientes que apenas se están recuperando.- intervino el médico a su lado.- Así que no discutas.-

Leo trató de convencer a sus hermanos, de que era lo suficientemente fuerte, como para cuidar de su persona en el baño, pero no consiguió que lo dejaran solo, pues al ver la fragilidad de su cuerpo, sus compañeros temían que algo malo le fuera a suceder, obviamente la falta de privacidad, molestó al primogénito, incluso tuvo que ser obligado a entrar a la bañera, pero luego de algunos minutos, la agradable temperatura del agua y la buena compañía, lo hicieron cambiar de parecer.

¡Cuidado, no salpiques!- pedía Donatello al segundo quelonio con una esponja en la mano, cuando este derramó un poco de agua en la cabeza de Leonardo.-

No seas quisquilloso.- fue la respuesta de este, mientras rellenaba su tazón.

¡Oigan!- les llamó el primogénito, quitándose el agua de los ojos.- ¿Acaso también es peligroso que me bañe solo?- la respuesta fue…

¡Aquí va el agua!-

¡Espera a que me mueva!- gritó Don a Rafael, el cual, sin miramiento alguno, derramó sobre ambos hermanos, una enorme palangana de agua tibia.

¡Heyy!- las risas y los gritos se escucharon por toda la casa, haciendo sonreír a todo aquel que las escuchaba.

Luego de un par de horas, los tres hermanos terminaron de bañarse, como habían estado jugando, Rafa y Don terminaron empapados, así que, mientras Leo era asistido fuera de la tina por uno de ellos, el otro se daba un baño y viceversa. Cuando los tres salieron al cuarto, se encontraron con Miguel Ángel, recostado boca abajo sobre la cama recién cambiada y con un pequeño invitado.

¡Súper!- celebró Mickey al verlos salir.- Esta vez fue un baño de tina.- este comentario extrañó a Leo.

¿Cómo un baño de tina?- sus compañeros no respondieron de inmediato.- ¿A qué se refiere?-

Miguel Ángel… ¿Qué demonios traes ahí?-preguntó Rafa para cambiar el tema.

¿Y tú qué crees que sea?- le respondió en tono de burla.- ¡Es un gatito!- los tres hermanos mayores le miraron sin comprender.- ¡Es él gatito! El gatito que Leo soñó, Casey y yo lo encontramos afuera, en la basura ¡Como él lo dijo!- señaló a Leo muy contento.- ¡¿No es asombroso?!- los tres mayores estaban impactados.

¿Cómo fue eso posible?-

Tal y como Leo lo dijo.- explicaba.- Cuando bajé y tomé mi abrigo, Casey y Abril me miraron salir, me preguntaron a dónde iba, pero no alcancé a decirles.- los muchachos le escuchaban atentos, mientras ayudaban a Leonardo a recostarse en la cama.- Casey me alcanzó afuera y yo le dije que necesitaba ir al poste de la esquina.-

¿Le contaste el por qué?- preguntó Donatello luego de arreglar un par de almohadas, Leo por su parte, miraba con atención al pequeño minino que comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos.

Sí, se lo dije ya que estábamos cerca del lugar, al principio no me creyó, pero cuando a lo lejos vimos a una mujer robusta dejar varias bolsas de basura, salimos corriendo a buscarlo.- esto sorprendió a los tres guerreros.

Entonces ¿Lo encontraron dentro de una bolsa?-

¡Así es! Dentro de una bolsa negra, tal y como lo dijo Leo ¡Miren! Es como él lo describió.-

Y ¿Estaba bien? ¿No le hizo daño el frío o el encierro en la bolsa de plástico?-

No lo creo, cuando llegamos dimos rápido con el pequeño y lo trajimos dentro del abrigo.- ya que Leonardo estaba cómodamente instalado, Don revisó al pequeño felino.- Abril le dio un vistazo, dijo que estaba bien, le dimos un baño de agua tibia y lo secamos con su pistola de aíre.-

¿Ya comió?-

Le di un poco de leche, pero no sé qué más pueda comer.-

Tiene que comer croquetas.- opinó Don.- Y también tiene que ver al veterinario para que lo vacunen y desparasiten.- Miguel Ángel tomaba nota de todo lo que decía su hermano, hasta que Rafa señaló.

Esperen un momento.- los anteriores prestaron atención.- Antes de que le busquen nombre y cama.-

¡Se llama Klunk!- interrumpió el pequeño quelonio.- ¡Y dormirá conmigo!-

¿Por qué Klunk?-

¡Hey!- llamó de nuevo la atención.- Antes de que se adueñen del gato…tendrán que convencer a Splinter de que lo deje quedarse.- esto obviamente no le gustó a nadie, pues se imaginaban lo que pasaría.

Es cierto.-

No lo había pensado… ¿Creen que se niegue?- Rafa y Don no lo pensaron mucho.

¡Sí!-

Seguro nos hablará de responsabilidad o de la falta de espacio en la guarida o de no tener una guarida y no saber si podremos tener mascotas, o que él como roedor no querrá tener gatos cerca.- enumeraba Donatello las posibles negativas de su maestro.

Pero yo lo quiero.- comenzaba Mickey el puchero.

Quizás le convendría tener un hogar en la superficie, Mickey.- decía Don con cierta lógica y con Rafa de su lado.- Podríamos buscarle una buena familia y…- la charla entre los tres hermanos fue interrumpida por una tímida pero clara risita por parte de Leo.

¡No…espera…! ¡Ji, ji, ji! ¡Me estás haciendo, cosquillas! ¡Ya!- suplicaba Leo al gatito que estaba de pie sobre su pecho, y el cual no paraba de ronronear y rozar sus mejillas en el rostro del guerrero.- ¡Ya basta…no!- parecía que continuaban el juego que habían interrumpido en sus sueños.- Detente…travieso.-

¿Ven lo que estoy viendo?- quería saber Mickey.

Es increíble… ¿Saben lo que esto significa?—

Rafael contestó a su inteligente hermano.

Sí…significa que ya tenemos gato.- los tres hermanos tomaron asiento a las orillas de la cama, para unirse al juego que tenían Leo y el gatito, era sorprendente lo que este pequeño felino había conseguido en tan poco tiempo.

Es muy bonito.- dijo Leo mientras pasaba la mano por su lomo.- ¿Cómo pudieron tirarlo a la basura?-

No lo sé.- agregó Rafael mirando al minino.

Lo bueno es que tú nos avisaste, si no, el pequeño estaría muerto.- las palabras de Mickey dieron pie a un nuevo tema.

Pero no entiendo…solo fue un sueño… ¿Cómo puedo volverse realidad?- Don y Rafa no sabían qué decir.

¿Coincidencia?-

Claro que no.- refutó el mismo Leo.- Mickey fue de inmediato a buscarlo después de que les conté, como si yo lo hubiera visto por la ventana, no soñado.- los mayores se miraron sin decir nada, sin saber si debían hablar al respecto, al notarlo, Leo pidió saber.

¿Qué está sucediendo?- los chicos se miraron de nuevo.- ¿Acaso hay otro problema conmigo?-

No es eso.- inició Rafa.

Es solo que…no es fácil decirlo.-

¿De qué están hablando?- tomó la palabra Mickey para horror de sus dos compañeros.- El señor Vaudoux dijo que por lo que te pasó con los entes, tendrías súper poderes.- los tres hermanos mayores abrieron los ojos a todo lo que daban.- Ya ven, ya lo dije, no fue tan difícil.- finalizó muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

¡Miguel Ángel!-

¡¿Qué?!-

¿De qué está hablando?- interrumpió Leo la posible discusión entre sus hermanos.

Nada importante.- Don continuaba evadiendo el tema, cuando Mickey volvió a intervenir.

¡Claro que es importante! Sí gracias a eso salvamos a Klunk.- Leo seguía sin entender.

¿Qué fue lo que dijo el señor Vaudoux?-

¡Nos habló de tus poderes!-continuaba emocionado el más joven de los guerreros.- Dijo que serías muy fuerte, supongo que algo así como Harry Potter, en eso de la magia y los hechizos.- esto no aclaró nada al mayor del grupo.

¿Alguien puede explicarme de qué está hablando?- visto que lo anterior no fue comprensible, Migue iba a aclarar sus dudas, pero Leo le tapó la boca con la mano y miró a sus otros dos compañeros.- Ya en serio ¿Qué está sucediendo?- no había salida, debían decirlo.

Bueno…lo que pasa es…que.- se organizaba Don de manera mental.- El señor Vaudoux nos dijo, que podrías haber desarrollado ciertas…habilidades mentales, por culpa de lo ocurrido.-

¿Qué cosa?-

Él dijo...- le apoyó Rafa, para sorpresa de Leo.- Dijo que la meditación te dejó predispuesto para este tipo de cosas sobrenaturales y que tu cerebro había quedado sobre estimulado por lo ocurrido con la, casa embrujada, y que debíamos acostumbrarnos a que muestres todo tipo de cosas raras.- esto último no le gustó nada al ninja de azul.

¿Cosas raras? ¿Qué tipo de cosas raras?- quiso saber un tanto preocupado.

Del tipo sobrenatural.- explicó de nuevo el guerrero naranja.- Como el sueño que tuviste que se hizo real y el poder ver gente muerta deambulando entre los vivos.- su entusiasmo exasperó al primogénito.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es absurdo!- replicó incrédulo.

¡Es cierto!-

¡Claro que no!- discutió Leo.- No sé qué fue lo del sueño, quizás una casualidad, pero definitivamente no se puede ver a los muertos, por qué simple y sencillamente ¡Están muertos! Punto, no hay...-

Pues tú lo hiciste.- le interrumpió Miguel con una sonrisa.

¿Cuándo?-

En el examen de Donny ¿Recuerdas?- Leo guardó silencio para ubicar el momento.- Dijiste que no conocías a dos de los que estaban en la habitación ¿Una señora y un joven?- Leo afirmó con la cabeza.- el señor Vaudoux nos dijo que ambos han estado muertos hace más de veinte años.- esta noticia impactó y molestó a Leonardo.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso están jugando?- se negaba a creer.

Claro que no.- dijo Rafael.

No estoy para bromas de mal gusto.- advirtió.

No estamos bromeando.- continuaba Miguel Ángel.- El señor V nos lo dijo, nos explicó a todos, que sus…santos o lo que sean, te habían dado un regalo, que estabas usando la…empatía.- recordó la palabra.- Y que habías visto a sus parientes muertos.- Leo seguía sin aceptarlo.

¡Pero eso es absurdo! Hace poco vi a la abuela, charlamos, me trajo chocolate.- los tres hermanos le miraron boquiabiertos.- ¡Ella no está muerta!- lejos de obtener una explicación, sus compañeros comenzaron a interrogarlo.

¡¿Te trajo chocolate?!- pidió saber Donatello.

¿Ella cargaba la taza?- le siguió Miguel.

¡Sí! ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?- alcanzó a responder, para luego escuchar más preguntas.

¿Cómo era ella?-

¿También te ayudó con el IV?- la sorpresa en el rostro de sus compañeros era intrigante.

Pues es mayor, con el pelo cano y recogido, con unas gafas doradas colgando de su cuello en una cadena y sí, ella me ayudo con el suero ¿Cuál es el problema?-

Así sale en la foto del vestíbulo.- susurró Mickey a sus compañeros, Leo al oírlos les preguntó de nuevo.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué están haciendo esto?-

¿Qué?-

¿Por qué están jugando conmigo?-

No estamos jugando contigo.- aseguró Donatello.- Solo te contamos lo que el señor Vaudoux nos dijo a todos en la cocina, que tu percepción estaba abierta a todo tipo de experiencias paranormales, y que podrías hacer…no sé qué cosas.- ya no pudo explicarse.- Lo siento, esa no es mi área de estudio.- se justificó.

Pero la mía sí.- intervino el más pequeño.- Por lo que entiendo.- tomó el papel de experto.- Podrías desarrollar todo tipo de habilidades especiales, cómo…mover objetos con la mente o leerle a otros la mente o ¡Volar por los aires!-

¡Mickey!- reclamaron los mayores.

¡No estés jugando!-

No lo hago, pregunten al señor V, está documentado.- de inmediato se dio la polémica.

¿En dónde está documentado?- pidió saber el experto del grupo.

No lo sé, pero si todos saben sobre temas paranormales, significa que debe haber algo por ahí escrito.- un largo suspiro se escuchó por parte de sus hermanos mayores.- ¡Es verdad!-

¡Ay Mickey!-

Como sea.- finalizó el tema Rafael.- Mejor veamos algo de televisión.-

Buena idea.- celebró Don.- Así vemos que tan bien comprendes los mensajes en audio y video.- dijo a Leo, el cual no dejaba de pensar en lo que estuvieron hablando.

Entonces.- llamó Leo la atención de los tres quelonios.- ¿Ustedes no han visto a la abuela?-

No.- respondió el pequeño.

En el hotel solo estamos nosotros, Casey, Abril, Splinter, el profesor y el señor V.- Leo guardaba silencio.

No hay más mujeres aquí.- finalizaba Donny.- Solo Abril.- el grupo guardó silencio para que su joven líder meditara al respecto.

Leonardo guardó silencio y no hizo más preguntas sobre el tema, era obvio que sus hermanos, al menos dos de ellos, no querían hablar más del asunto, mientras los chicos se disputaban el derecho de elegir el programa a ver en la televisión, Leo se dedicó a repasar lo ocurrido, recostado cómodamente, el chico se miraba las manos sin comprender del todo, cómo se habían dado tantos problemas médicos y preguntándose si lo que decían sus hermanos sobre la abuela, podía ser verdad.

Cuando por fin tenían tres diferentes opciones de películas, los chicos se dirigieron a su líder para que escogiera entre ellas, encontrándolo como de costumbre, dormido, pero esta vez, acompañado del pequeño Klunk.

El primogénito no despertó hasta el día siguiente, los nuevos exámenes y el estrés generado por los resultados en él y los chicos, le habían restado todas sus fuerzas, después de varias horas de buen descanso, el buen humor del joven quelonio volvió, Rafael llegó a los pocos minutos con el desayuno y su medicación.

¡Buenos tardes, bro!- saludó el guerrero rojo.- Te ves bien.-

Me siento bien, grac… ¿Tardes? ¿Cuánto dormí?-

Toda la tarde y la noche de ayer, y toda la mañana de hoy.- esto sorprendió al chico.- No cenaste y tus medicinas te las inyectaron, aquí tienes el almuerzo.- Rafa le dio la charola con su comida, para después tomar lo necesario para medir su glucosa, esto llamó la atención de Leo.

¿Qué vas a hacer?-

¿Tú qué crees?- respondió al tiempo que se ubicaba a su lado y tomaba su mano para pinchar su dedo.

Pero ¿Sabes cómo?- preguntaba mientras su compañero leía la medida y preparaba la medicina.

Sí…anoche Don y Abril nos dieron una clase intensa sobre el manejo y aplicación de la insulina.- esto desconcertó a Leo.

¿Para qué?—

Rafa se acercaba con la inyección.

Para estar preparados en cualquier situación, ahora dame tú brazo.- ordenaba al chico que poco a poco se alejaba de él.

¡¿Tú me vas a inyectar?!-

¡Claro! Aprendí anoche, ahora, dame tú brazo.- Leo dudaba en obedecer.

¿Pero cómo, dónde, con quién?-

¡Ya te dije! Anoche, en el curso de Donny, en la cocina, con una naranja.- Rafa no pudo evitar sonreír divertido al ver el miedo reflejado en el rostro de su hermano.- ¡Oye! Fui el mejor del grupo, así que, trae acá.- ordenó al tiempo que tomaba el brazo de Leonardo y subía la manga del pijama en busca de un lugar dónde inyectar.

Espera un momento.- el primogénito retiró su brazo.- ¿Cómo sé que fuiste el mejor de la clase? ¿Quiénes tomaron el curso?- sin mucho problema, Rafa se hizo del brazo de nuevo y volvió a prepararlo.

Todos los que conoces aprendimos a aplicar la insulina, ahora, quédate quieto.- con total resignación, Leo aceptó.

Era una escena divertida, al menos para Rafael lo fue, este había terminado de limpiar el área del brazo que iba a inyectar, mientras Leo miraba para otro lado, en espera de un brusco pinchazo, algo característico de su querido hermano, pero fue todo lo contrario.

¡Listo!-

¡¿Ya?! ¿Es todo?-

¿Te dolió?—

Leo lo pensó un poco, la verdad no le había dolido nada, la anterior resistencia había sido absurda, por lo que de alguna manera debía justificarla.

Mmm, sí, un poco…- dijo, pero no le sirvió.

Sí cómo no, ahora come.- entregó Rafa la charola con huevo, tocino, pan tostado y jugo de naranja.- Pues al terminar, bajaremos al primer piso.-

¿Bajar, para qué?-

Para decorar el árbol, ya lo trajeron.- la idea no le agradó mucho al primogénito.

Yo…no lo sé, no creo que sea de mucha ayuda allá abajo y…la verdad yo...- trataba de evadir la invitación, era obvio el por qué, por lo que Rafa agregó.

¡Nada qué! Vamos a estar todos juntos, como en los viejos tiempos, por tu salud, nos ayudarás desde el sillón, te encargarás de pasarnos las esferas, mientras nosotros como cada año, nos pelearemos sobre cómo decorar el árbol, además.- Leo le miró.- No podrás evitar por siempre a Splinter.- tenía razón.- Tarde o temprano tendrán que hablar, para que puedan estar los dos juntos, en la misma habitación, sin que estés dormido.- esto extrañó a Leo.

¿Dormido?-

Sí, ha estado cuidando de ti cuando duermes.- el joven heredero del clan guardó silencio.- Todos tomamos un turno para acompañarte, ya sea de día o de noche, él siempre te vigila cuando descansas, para no alterarte, la verdad, no creo que esté bien que continúen así.- Rafa tenía razón, pensaba Leo, sabía que no podía seguir sin decirle una sola palabra a su padre, pero, aún tenía miedo de hacerlo.- No te estoy obligando a nada.- quiso aclarar el ninja rojo.- Sé que eso se tiene que dar poco a poco, pero, no quiero que esto te impida acercarte a la familia, que te mantenga aislado, eso no lo quiero.-

El silencio gobernaba en la habitación, Rafa sabía que había tocado un punto muy difícil, y francamente no habría intervenido por Splinter, de no ser porque esto evitaba que su hermano se relacionara correctamente, el segundo al mando sabía perfectamente que aislarse en su condición era tan perjudicial cómo no tomar sus medicamentos, solo por Leo, solo por su hermano, estaba ayudando a su sensei.

El desayuno continuó sin decir palabra alguna, mientras Leonardo tomaba sus alimentos, Rafael comenzaba a trabajar con tres madejas de estambre color rojo y unas largas agujas, era obvio que estaba por cumplir su promesa, la cual rompió el incómodo silencio y dio pie a una nueva conversación entre ambos muchachos.

¿Qué vas a tejer?-

Mmm, no lo sé…quizás un suéter.- al ver el color, Leo se aventuró al sugerir.

Necesitarás mucho estambre.- este comentario hizo que Rafa despegara los ojos de su trabajo y mirara de manera amenazante a su hermano.

¿Me estás llamando gordo?- esto sorprendió a Leo.

No…- volvió a atender su comida.- Solo fue una sugerencia, por cierto… ¿Este es tu paciente?- preguntó levantando el vaso de jugo de naranja.

Mmm, es posible, no le di continuidad a su tratamiento.- dicho esto, ambos volvieron a guardar silencio, Rafa por su parte, miraba divertido como Leo no veía con buenos ojos su jugo. El desayuno continuó al tiempo que Rafael con su tejido, percatándose que su trabajo, era interesante para su hermano, quien lo observaba divertido.

¿Qué sucede, qué es tan gracioso?—

Leo lo volvió a ver de arriba a abajo y sonrió.

Tú…te ves ridículo.- el temperamental guerrero respondió a este comentario con una extraña mueca, al parecer quería mostrarle los dientes de manera peligrosa, y sonreír al mismo tiempo.

Termina de comer o te meto esto por...- ante la amenaza, el chico de azul sonrió y dijo.

Sí, como no.- el silencio se hizo de nuevo, solo para que ambos hermanos terminaran con lo suyo, compartiendo además de la habitación, un agradable momento.

Al terminar su desayuno y luego de arreglarse un poco, Leo fue prácticamente obligado a salir de su habitación, sus piernas ya podían resistirle, pero su equilibrio aún era inestable, por lo que tuvo que ir apoyado en Rafael. La casa era grande y antigua, esta era la primera vez que la conocía, con sumo cuidado fueron avanzando por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras, en el camino, Rafa le indicaba qué habitación era de quién conforme avanzaban, al llegar al principio de la escalinata, el quelonio de rojo comenzó a dar indicaciones a su compañero de dónde y cómo pisar, pero Leo no le hacía mucho caso, estaba muy ocupado saludando a alguien.

¿A quién le dices hola?-

Al muchacho que estaba con la abuela, acaba de subir al otro piso ¿Qué en verdad no lo viste?- el segundo al mando solo movió la cabeza diciendo no y mirándole de manera extraña, por lo que sin decir nada más, comenzaron a bajar con cuidado.

Sin problema alguno, ambos hermanos llegaron al primer piso, quedando a la vista de todos los presentes, amigos y familiares al ver a Leonardo de pie, con su pijama bajo una bata, celebraron a lo grande su presencia, muchos de ellos dejaron de lado lo que estaban haciendo, para ir a recibirle al pie de la escalera.

¡Leo!- gritó el menor del grupo, llegando primero que todos a donde estaban.- ¡Leo!-

¡Viniste!- se escuchó de parte de Donatello, que venía detrás de su compañero, ambos llegaron a sus brazos.

Hola.- dijo al recibirlos.

¡Buenos días!- saludó Abril.

¡Te ves muy bien!- le siguió Casey.

¡Ven, toma asiento!- le indicó Donny el sofá.- Debes estar cansado.-

Estoy bien Don, no tienes que preocuparte.- decía Leo al tiempo que tomaba asiento donde le indicaban, cerca del árbol para ayudar a adornarlo.

¿Seguro? ¿Quieres comer algo, como galletas con leche o pastel y…?-

No gracias, estoy bien.- antes de que Don continuara leyendo el menú, Mickey lo interrumpió.

¡Leo, mira! ¡Mira el árbol! ¿Te gusta? Yo lo elegí.-

Es muy bonito, pero… ¿Cuándo lo…?-

Esta mañana.- se apresuró a responder.- Splinter, el señor V, el profesor y yo, fuimos temprano por él, porque quería que lo vieras cuando bajaras.- esto extrañó al primogénito.

¿Sabías que bajaría?-

Sí, Rafa lo prometió, nos dijo que te traería, aunque fuera en brazos.- la cara llena de felicidad de su pequeño hermano, hizo sonreír a Leo, lo que más le gustó, fue que Rafa cumpliera su promesa.- ¡Mira!- Leo prestó atención.- Abril y Casey trajeron sus adornos, el árbol estará lleno.-

Sí…se verá lindo.- le apoyaba su hermano mayor.

Ten.- le entregó una caja con esferas de diferentes colores.- Tú me las das y yo las coloco en el árbol.-

De acuerdo.- dijo sonriendo y decidiendo cuál de todas iba a tomar primero.

¡Esperen!- llamó Donatello.- Yo también ayudo.- llegó frente al árbol al mismo tiempo que Rafael, que también ayudaría.

Los hermanos Hamato comenzaron a decorar el árbol, Abril y Casey les miraban muy contentos, pues francamente pensaron que no volverían a estar juntos, pronto se escucharon a los jóvenes quelonios discutiendo entre ellos sobre dónde y cómo debían colocar los adornos, discusión que a más de uno alegró.

Primero debemos colocar las luces.- indicaba Donatello.- Después las esferas y por último la escarcha y la estrella.-

No.- replicaba el menor con la escarcha en las manos.- No hay que seguir un patrón, hay que ser espontáneos.-

Con los adornos quizás, pero las luces deben ir primero.- insistía Don al tiempo que tomaba las extensiones y se las entregaba a Rafa.

¡Qué no! Los cables se ocultan con la escarcha, así que no importa si van después.- decía el pequeño, para luego quitarle las luces de las manos a sus hermanos.

¡Ay! Ya van a empezar.- murmuraba Rafael en medio de sus compañeros, los cuales jalaban la línea de focos de un lado a otro.

¡Claro que importa!-

¡Claro que no!-

¡Claro que sí!-

¡Leo!- llamaron los tres al mayor para que sirviera de referí, pero este no respondió, pues prestaba atención al ventanal detrás de su sillón.

Leo ¿Podrías decidir qué hacer con…qué sucede?- pidió saber Rafael.

Hay alguien afuera.- Rafa y sus compañeros dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, para prestar atención al chico.

¿Dónde?-

En el pórtico.- amigos y hermanos buscaron con la mirada a lo largo del cristal, en busca de la supuesta visita, encontrando el lugar vacío.

Yo no veo nada.- inició Casey.

Ni yo.- le siguió Abril.

Es una chica.- informaba Leo sin dejar de mirar hacia afuera.- Está golpeando el cristal, no sé, creo que con las manos.- los que venían escuchando el constante golpeteo en las ventanas de cada habitación, comprendieron de qué se trataba.

¿Le ves el rostro?- quiso saber Casey.

No, solo la sombra, debemos ocultarnos, habrá visitas y...- sugirió a sus hermanos, pero al girarse para levantarse, vio que todos le miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa y temor, esto comenzaba a molestar al primogénito.- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me ven así?-

Es que…ahí no hay nadie.- esto ya era demasiado, pensaba Leonardo.

¡Pero yo la vi allá afuera! Vi su silueta.- sus compañeros no paraban de lanzarse miradas encubridoras, cosa que ya era fastidioso.- ¿Ahora qué ocultan?- nuestros amigos se miraron un momento antes de contestar.

El señor Vaudoux nos dijo que se trataba de una de sus "Herramientas".- explicaba primero Abril seguida por Casey.

Nos pidió que no le hiciéramos caso, dijo que no puede entrar a la casa, que no teníamos de qué preocuparnos.- esto no quedó claro para Leo.

Esperen un momento… ¿Estamos hablando de una persona…una persona muerta?- la respuesta, aunque muda, parecía ser afirmativa.- Entonces… ¿Es peligrosa?-

Parece que no le gustan los extraños, en especial los varones o al menos eso nos dijo el señor V.- esta explicación dejó muchas dudas en el guerrero azul ¿Acaso era cierto eso de ver a los muertos? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Además ¿A qué se refirieron sus compañeros con eso de "Herramientas" en qué consiste?

La conversación alrededor de esta chica terminó de manera abrupta, era obvio para Leo que sus compañeros no querían tratar el tema, prefirieron seguir adornando al árbol y la casa mientras hablaban de lo que podrían comer en la cena navideña, luego de una hora, se escuchó el motor de la camioneta entrando al garaje, clara señal de la llegada de los adultos a la casa, en cuestión de minutos, Splinter, el señor Summers y el señor Vaudoux fueron metiendo las compras a la cocina por la puerta que conecta a la cochera.

¡Ya llegamos!- anunció Vaudoux desde la cocina sin asomarse.

¡Bien!- le respondió Abril desde la sala.

La voz de los mayores era clara y fuerte, se quejaban del clima y de la cantidad de gente que había en las tiendas, Leo comenzó a sentirse incomodo al oír a su padre, temía encontrarse con él, verlo a los ojos, entablar una conversación, no se sentía preparado, su incomodidad no pasó inadvertida por sus compañeros, los cuales comenzaron a llamar su atención para distraerlo, pero al tiempo y sin pensarlo, avisaron a los recién llegados que se encontraba en la sala.

¡Hey, Leo! ¿Qué te parece?- le llamó Casey, mostrando un adorno de muérdago sobre el umbral de las escaleras.- Cualquier pareja que se encuentre subiendo o bajando, tendrá que besarse ¡Es la tradición!- el chico sonrió con encogimiento al verlo.

Suena atrevido.- susurró.

Lo sé, por eso lo puse ahí, imagina la variedad de parejas que se formaran aquí abajo, será divertido.-

¡Oye!- le llamó Rafael.- No me parece correcto, podrías terminar con…-

¡Hey!- saludaba Vaudoux luego de abandonar la cocina.

Cualquiera...- finalizó Rafael con la llegada del sacerdote, claramente marcando su punto.-

¡Ups!-

¡Buenas tardes, Mooi seuntjie (Niño bonito)!- saludaba animoso Vaudoux ya ubicado y tomando asiento junto a Leo.- ¿Cómo has estado?-

Mejor, gracias.- respondió Leo un poco nervioso, y no precisamente por el viejo sacerdote, si no por el próximo encuentro con su padre.

Tienes mejor semblante, pero aun necesitas unas largas vacaciones.-

No tan largas.- refutó Leo, mirando de vez en cuando rumbo a dónde había salido el señor V, encontrándose de pronto con.

Descansará todo el tiempo que sea necesario, sin objeción alguna.- Leo enmudeció al ver y escuchar a Splinter, quien llegaba a donde estaban sus hijos, con un plato de pastel de fresa y un vaso de leche en sus manos.- Aquí tienes.- dijo depositando el postre en la mesita de la sala frente a ellos y tomando asiento junto a su primogénito.- Espero que te guste.- el chico no dijo nada ni le miró a los ojos, prefirió enfocarse en sus rodillas.

El árbol está quedando muy bonito.- abrió tema Lázaro.- ¿No deberían ir primero las luces?-

Eso fue lo que dije y todos me apoyaron.- le siguió Don para relajar un poco el ambiente.- Pero Mickey es muy terco.-

Es mi árbol, yo lo elegí y yo digo cómo se adorna.- se encaprichó el niño, haciendo que Splinter interviniera.

El árbol es de todos.- señaló el sensei con calma.- Los demás también deben opinar.-

Entonces las luces irán primero.- respondió Don obligando a sus compañeros a retirar los adornos ya colocados.

¡Aaahh!- renegó Mickey obedeciendo a la mayoría.- Me gustaba más de la otra manera.- continuando con el tema, Splinter preguntó a su hijo mayor.

¿Qué opinas? ¿Prefieres los adornos primero?- el chico seguía con la vista al piso, en absoluto silencio y comenzando a rascarse la muñeca izquierda con insistencia.- ¿O las luces?- continuaba haciendo platica el viejo maestro, al tiempo que con cariño, tomaba sus manos y las separaba para evitar que se hiciera daño, pero lejos de ayudarlo, empezó a temblar.

Encenderé la chimenea.- intervino Vaudoux.- Hace un poco de frío aquí ¿No creen?-

Buena idea.- celebró el profesor, que también salía de la cocina.- Te ayudo.- ambos caballeros se fueron rumbo a la chimenea.

Leonardo seguía guardando silencio, no prestaba atención a lo que decían u ocurría en la habitación, no seguía ayudando con la decoración, solo una cosa tenía en mente…debía hablar con su padre, tenía mucho que decirle, mucho por qué disculparse, pensaba, pero no tenía el valor, no tenía la fuerza para abrir la boca y articular palabra alguna, el estrés iba en aumento, una punzada en su cien se hacia notar poco a poco, debía decir algo, aclarar varios puntos, Rafa tenía razón, debía hablar con él, Leo estaba encorvado, para que no le vieran el rostro, para no ver a nadie a la cara, algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer en sus manos y sobre las de Splinter, quien de inmediato preguntó.

Hijo mío ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te sucede?- este interrogatorio llamó la atención del resto de la familia.

Yo…yo…- apenas se escuchaba la voz del chico.

¿Qué ocurre?- pidió saber Don.

No lo sé, yo…-

Yo…- interrumpió Leo a su padre.- Yo…lo, siento…-

¿Qué?-

Lo siento, mucho.- pudo decir por fin.—Per… dona… me.- todos guardaron silencio, los que estaban cerca del chico se miraron unos a otros en busca de una explicación, y los que estaban más alejados, dejaron de hacer sus respectivos trabajos para prestar atención.- Yo…-

Pero mi niño, yo no…-

Lo, lamen… to.- continuaba sin escuchar a su padre.- Yo, no…- las lágrimas bañaban su rostro, y su voz sonaba entrecortada, a pesar de tener el volumen bajo, la mayoría alcanzaba a escucharlo.- Yo, ya no…-

Leonardo.- tomaba la palabra Splinter, al tiempo que hacia que su hijo le mirara a los ojos y le limpiaba sus mejillas.- Hijo, no tienes nada de qué disculparte, no has hecho nada malo, jamás lo has hecho.-

No, sirvo… para, nada.- continuaba enfocado, volviendo a bajar el rostro por vergüenza.- Te, he, de… cepcio… nado, otra vez.-

Hijo mío, no…- la pena y la ansiedad nublaron la mente de Leonardo, obligándolo a resolver sus supuestos problemas lo antes posible.

Ya no puedo, hacer… nada, soy… un inútil, lo… siento.- Splinter de inmediato lo estrechó entre sus brazos, donde el pequeño continuó.- Sé qué… contabas con… migo, pero ya no sirvo, por favor, perdóname, por causarles, tantos, pro… blemas, perdóname por… no ser, lo que querías que fuera.- insistía hecho un mar de llanto.

Esto no era lo que él quería, este sentimiento de desesperación y miedo, jamás en su vida lo habría deseado para uno de sus hijos, se sentía tan culpable, su mente no paraba de recriminarle todo lo que había hecho, de recordarle aquella vieja conversación que tuvo con sus hijos, mucho antes de darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación en la guarida, de lo mal que estaba su niño. En esa ocasión, el viejo roedor reprochaba que Leonardo no bajara de su habitación, que continuara descansando, todos le decían que estaba mal, que tenía problemas pero él no escuchaba, él quería que su heredero volviera a la vieja rutina, Casey que se encontraba con ellos, le reclamaba por querer que todo fuera perfecto, él contestó que debían ser fuertes para enfrentarse a otros guerreros, que debían ser perfectos, trabajar como un solo individuo cuando luchaban en equipo, que Leonardo como líder era la cabeza y si el cerebro no podía ser capaz de controlar a las piernas y los brazos, entonces estaban hablando de un soldado con retraso mental.

Con retraso mental, con retraso mental, cómo le pesaban esas palabras ahora que su hijo estaba pasando por tantos problemas de salud, era como una maldición, como si él lo hubiera provocado, estaba tan arrepentido, si pudiera volver en el tiempo y evitarlo, cambiar cada uno de sus pasos, si tan solo pudiera devolver la paz a su muchacho.

No tienes que disculparte.- pedía al chico que no paraba de llorar en su pecho.- No lo hagas más, no tienes por qué, yo soy el que te hizo tanto daño.- decía al tiempo que intentaba consolarlo.- Yo Soy el único culpable…el único culpable.- susurraba a su hijo, al tiempo que lo acunaba para tranquilizarlo.

Hermanos y amigos dejaron de lado lo que estaban haciendo para acercarse y ayudar, Leonardo seguía aferrado a su padre, lloraba desconsolado mientras Splinter intentaba reconfortarlo, aún había mucho que hacer, eso era evidente, aún quedaba mucho camino por recorrer en busca de su buena salud.

Fin del capítulo 20.


	21. Chapter 21

¡Hola a todos!

Creo que esta vez no tardé demasiado, ya que ahora si tuve más tiempo para mi fic, sé que debo explicaciones del porqué me tardo tanto, pero siento que cualquier cosa que diga sonará a pretexto, una cosa sí les aseguro, lento pero seguro que estoy escribiendo.

Quiero dar las gracias a todos por sus reviews, en especial a Invaso'rs Queen y a Yukio87, por sus consejos, me han ayudado mucho.

Espero que este capítulo les guste y no los retraso más, que lo disfruten y…que comience el show.

Capítulo 21.

Yo soy el único culpable de todos tus problemas de salud, soy el único culpable.- continuaba disculpándose Splinter tan arrepentido por lo que hizo a sus hijos, en especial con su primogénito que no paraba de llorar en sus brazos.- He sido un tirano contigo y tus hermanos, fui exigente y paranoico, te obligué a cumplir con todas mis absurdas ideas, te llené de un miedo irracional, te convencí de que pasaría un sinfín de catástrofes si no hacías lo que yo quería, fui un monstruo, en verdad que lo lamento.-

Familia y amigos se reunieron alrededor de los dos líderes para ayudarles, los más jóvenes tomaron asiento lo más cerca posible de su hermano mayor, con la clara intención de tranquilizarlo, los humanos por su parte, también dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mantenerse al pendiente. Splinter por su parte trató de consolar a su muchacho.

Te estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, por todo lo que tuviste que hacer y sacrificar por el bienestar de toda tu familia.- el joven líder movía la cabeza, negando lo que su padre decía.

No… pude… hacer…- decía entre sollozos.- Como, líder…-

Pero hiciste más de lo que tenías que hacer como líder.- explicaba ahora Rafael, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano para reconfortarle.

Te encargaste de gran parte de mis obligaciones.- agregó Splinter a lo que su segundo hijo había dicho.- Diste la cara por mí en incontables ocasiones, te robé tu infancia y casi destruyo tu juventud, no puedo permitir que eso siga pasando.- aseguraba al tiempo que reconfortaba a su hijo.

Nadie permitirá que eso pase.- dijo Don con firmeza.- Ahora todos nos encargaremos del clan, sin excepción alguna.- Leo se negó a esto.

Es mi responsabilidad, como, futuro…-

No.- intervino Splinter.- Ya no más.- esto llamó la atención del chico.- No tu solo.- corrigió a tiempo.

Ahora nos cuidaremos unos a otros como familia.- agregó el pequeño quelonio al dialogo.- Como lo hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora.- dijo refiriéndose a la casa de Vaudoux.- Cada uno tiene una responsabilidad, como en la guarida, solo que ahora sí la respetamos.-

Pero yo…- continuaba Leo.- Pero yo debo… encargarme… de la seguridad y...-

Eso lo tienen que hacer entre todos.- aportó también Vaudoux.- Si continuas encargándote tú solo de protegerlos, corres el riesgo de hacerlos vulnerables a cualquier ataque.- el chico lo miró desconcertado.- La sobreprotección no es buena para nadie, conviertes a aquellos que amas en unos inútiles.-

Es verdad.- apoyó Summers a su amigo.- Tus hermanos son excelentes guerreros, pero si siempre te encargas de cuidar sus espaldas, se confiarán y no les importará cometer errores ya que siempre estarás ahí para cuidarlos.-

¿Qué pasará el día que te encuentres muy enfermo? O ¿Qué ellos hayan salido sin decirte nada y se encuentren en peligro?- el chico la pensó un momento.- No puedes estar en todas partes.- opinó Casey.

Pero yo… entreno… mucho para evitar…- insistía Leo, pero Abril interrumpió.

Pero no siempre podrás estar ahí. —

el chico se vio triste ante la cruda realidad.

La única manera de ayudar a tus hermanos.- continuó el profesor con la pequeña terapia.- Es enseñándoles a cuidar de sí mismos.- el chico la pensó un poco.- Sé estricto con ellos en el entrenamiento y ponles sobre aviso en lo que respecta a las calles, nada más puedes hacer por ellos.-

No puedes ser nuestra nana por siempre.- dijo Rafael sonriendo.

Así como no quieres que seamos tus enfermeros.- las palabras de Donny llamaron la atención de Leo.

¿Cómo sabes, qué…?-

Porque te conozco hermano.- dijo con una sonrisa el joven médico.

Además.- intervino Vaudoux.- No es del todo verdad que no puedes cuidarlos a distancia.-

¿Qué?-

Yo te puedo enseñar miles de maneras de proteger a tu familia sin necesidad de estar presente en el mismo lugar.- esto llamó la atención de todos, en especial la del joven líder, que recordó la charla con la abuela y con sus hermanos respecto a su condición paranormal.

¿Eso es… posible?-

¡Claro que lo es!- esto interesó al chico, y puso nerviosos a los demás.- Hay un sinfín de formas con las que puedes ayudar a tus seres queridos y castigar también a tus enemigos.- esto último lo dijo de manera insinuante.- ¿Te interesaría ser mi alumno?- el niño se vio animado y dubitativo a la vez.

Yo, no sé…- miró de reojo a su padre.

No creo que él se oponga.- dijo el hombre de fe, mirando detenidamente al roedor.- Ya que es por tu propio bien, pero igual le preguntaremos su opinión ¿Qué dice?- ahora Splinter era el centro de todas las miradas.- ¿Permitirá que Leonardo aprenda de mí?- el maestro no lo pensó ni un momento y dijo.

Vaudoux-san, si es por el bien de mi hijo, no tengo nada que meditar, le agradezco mucho su oferta, y sería un honor para el clan Hamato, que lo acepté como su estudiante, claro, si él está de acuerdo.- ambos miraron al niño, que tímidamente sonrió.- Creo que dijo que sí.-

¡Perfecto! Así será.- y como caballeros que son, ambos hombres se dieron la mano para cerrar el trato.- Bien, ahora lo más recomendable para todos, en especial para este pequeño.- señalaba obviamente a un joven de ojos color miel, extremadamente cansado.- Es una limpia.-

¡¿Una limpia?!-

¡¿Para todos?!-

¿Para qué?-

Para ayudar con la recuperación de Leonardo.- la mayoría le miraba sin comprender lo que decía.- Su nueva naturaleza lo hace sensible a todo tipo de energía.- de inmediato comprendieron que se refería a la empatía.- Eso incluye también la que ustedes crean, el estar nerviosos, estresados, al sentirse culpables, etc. todo eso afecta directamente a este joven e impide que sus tratamientos trabajen adecuadamente.-

Y ¿Qué debemos hacer exactamente?- pedía saber con interés el padre del chico, sorprendiendo así al propio Leonardo.

Es muy simple, lo que tienen que hacer es...- todos prestaron atención a las indicaciones.- Darse un baño de hierbas.-

¡¿Un baño de hierbas?!-

Así es, un baño de hierbas medicinales, plantas mágicas que representan a los orichas en este mundo, aplicadas de la manera correcta, hacen maravillas.- los presentes se preguntaban en silencio si esto serviría de algo.- Quizás no lo comprendan del todo, pero deben hacerlo si realmente les interesa el bienestar de Leonardo.- no había más que decir.

Solo díganos cuándo y cómo hacerlo.-

Muy bien, ahora mismo iré a preparar los baños de cada uno, pero antes.- dijo mirando al niño de añil.- Primero lo llevaré a su recámara jovencito, ya que necesita descansar.- amigos y familiares observaron con detenimiento al joven sucesor, el chico se veía muy pálido y parecía esforzarse por mantenerse despierto.

No…- decía el chico.—Estoy bien…solo…-

Solo debes pensar en descansar y recuperarte.- ordenaba de manera amable el maestro Splinter a su hijo.- No quiero que te sobre esfuerces.- el chico parecía no poder más.

Yo…lo siento.- dijo con los ojos a punto de cerrarse a causa del cansancio.- No quiero…- al parecer no deseaba retirarse a su habitación por temor a ser visto como alguien débil o inferior a lo que Splinter ansiaba que este fuera para el clan.—Aun… puedo…-

Debes descansar.- y sin decir nada más, Lázaro lo tomó entre sus brazos y se dirigió con el chico rumbo a su recamara, seguido muy de cerca por el resto de la familia.

Ya en su cuarto, Abril y Splinter arreglaron la cama para que el sacerdote recostara al chico en ella, el cual prácticamente ya estaba dormido, Rafael aprovechó que Leo no estaba al tanto, para no alterarlo más con sus dudas y poder preguntar al houngans.

Y eso que quiere que Leo aprenda…- inició con cuidado.- ¿Es lo mismo que usted práctica? Digo… ¿Vudú?-

Así es.- respondió el hombre al chico.- ¿Por qué, te da miedo?-

No es eso…bueno.- trató de verse valiente.- Es solo que…no entiendo el por qué debe hacer esto, el si es necesario o no.-

Créeme, es realmente importante que aprenda a cuidar de sí mismo, porque afuera de estás puertas, los espíritus no serán tan gentiles como lo son mis parientes con él.- tanto el quelonio de rojo como el resto del clan, le miraron en espera de más información.- La energía espiritual de Leonardo es realmente fuerte, contradictorio a su estado físico, ahora mismo está vulnerable a cualquier contacto, entidades de todo tipo trataran de llegar a él sin importarles el cómo lo hagan, podrían lastimarlo en las calles, en su propia recámara, en su nuevo hogar.- esto preocupó a todos.- Lo que sufrieron a causa de la casa embrujada, lo volverán a vivir, una y otra vez a causa de estos seres, sin mencionar lo que estas presencias provoquen en él.—ante esto nuestros amigos se sobresaltaron.- ¿Están dispuestos a que Leonardo los reciba en su habitación como la última vez? ¿Qué perturben de nuevo su sueño? ¿Qué lo agredan físicamente?- la respuesta era obvia.

¡No, no quiero!- dijo Mickey por todos.- No quiero que mi hermano sufra nada de eso de nuevo.- era evidente para todos, que los recuerdos de la posesión aún estaban frescos en la mente del menor del grupo.

No te preocupes hijo.- le aseguró el hombre de fe al verlo tan asustado.- Te aseguro que con lo que aprenda de mí, no solo se podrá cuidar de cualquier entidad que se atreva a ponérsele en frente, si no que las pondrá a trabajar para él.-

¿En serio?- la sonrisa que se dibujó en el pecoso rostro del pequeño quelonio, era enorme y brillante.- ¿Harán lo que Leo quiera?-

Así es.- el ninja de naranja se veía fascinado ante sus propias fantasías de seres transparentes lavando trastes, barriendo alcobas y haciendo trabajar la lavadora, mientras Leo toma una deliciosa limonada y veía la tele en compañía de todos sus hermanos, Mickey estaba encantado con la escena.

¡Genial!- alcanzó a exclamar.

Exacto Klein son (Pequeño sol).- celebró el sacerdote, sin saber del todo lo que este estaba pensando.- Te aseguro que tu hermano será el más poderoso houngans que conozca la historia de la familia Vaudoux ¡Ah! Porque les informo que al ser mi alumno, tanto él como ustedes forman parte de mi familia.- estas palabras impactaron a nuestros amigos.

¿En serio?- el hombre de fe asintió con la cabeza.

Es un gran honor para todos nosotros formar parte de su distinguida familia Vaudoux-san, se lo agradezco mucho.- habló Splinter.

El placer es todo mío, ahora si no les importa, iré a preparar todo para limpiar sus cuerpos.- dicho esto, el hombre de fe se retiró seguido de su amigo Dabir, pues este quería ayudarle en lo que le fuera posible. Aprovechando esto, Casey preguntó.

¿Están seguros de hacer lo correcto?- tocaba el tema que tanto quería tratar con la familia.

¿Acaso tiene una mejor idea de cómo proteger a Leonardo?- le cuestionó el mismo Splinter, sentado a un lado de su hijo, mientras Donatello tomaba la medida de la glucosa.

No es solo eso.- respondió Rafael en apoyo de su compañero.- Él se refiere a la forma que tiene de comportarse Vaudoux hacia mi hermano, de lo que realmente quiere.- nadie comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

¿De qué estás hablando Rafael?- era el momento de hablar claro.

Creo que está interesado en Leo de manera…intima.- por fin se atrevió.

¡ ¿Queeee?!- gritaron los presentes.

¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?!- le reclamó su padre.

Es la verdad.- respondió Casey en ayuda de su mejor amigo.- Al menos esa fue la impresión que nos dio cuando lo conocimos.- la familia estaba boquiabierta.

¿Quieren explicarse mejor?- exigía la pelirroja a los dos guerreros.

Bueno, pues…-

Poco a poco ambos amigos comenzaron a contar lo que pasó cuando se conocieron y viajaron rumbo a la casa de Abril, como el viejo sacerdote hablaba de los cuatro quelonios, en especial de Leonardo, cada joven dio su impresión de ese día y lo que temían si ambos, Leo y Vaudoux, se quedaban solos. Luego de unos minutos de incómodo silencio, en los cuales apenas nuestros amigos se dirigían la mirada, y se perdían en un sinfín de pensamientos basados en total ignorancia y miedo, Splinter dijo.

Bien.- comenzó a dar su opinión con dificultad.- Si es verdad que Vaudoux-san tiene…ese tipo de…preferencias.- no hacía falta ser específicos.- No significa que sea una persona peligrosa.- las opiniones comenzaron a sonar.

¿No te parece peligroso que se acerqué a Leo?- inició Rafa.- ¿Aun sabiendo sus intenciones?-

¿La manera en que se dirige a él y lo que dice en otro idioma?- le siguió Casey.- ¿No le parece incómodo?- la reacción de la familia estaba dividida.

¿No les parece que están exagerando?- se escuchó la opinión de Abril.

Suenan muy anticuados.- juzgó Mickey para sorpresa de ambos.- ¿Y qué tiene de malo lo que dice? ¿Acaso es malo?- los dos amigos se miraron un momento antes de contestar.

Pues…no, no hemos conseguido traducirlo.- reveló apenado Rafa.- Pero suponemos que es algo atrevido.-

¡Daahhh!- se escuchó de parte del grupo.

Bien, escuchen.- tomó la palabra Splinter, logrando que la mayoría guardara silencio y prestara atención, pues estaban interesados en la opinión del más viejo del grupo.- Hasta dónde yo sé, las miradas y las palabras jamás han lastimado a alguien.-

A menos que sean hechizos.- interrumpió el rebelde quelonio, para luego guardar silencio ante la estricta mirada de su padre.

Como estaba diciendo.- continuó el roedor.- Son de las malas acciones de las que debemos tener cuidado, mientras nadie falte al respeto a nadie, no hay de qué preocuparse.- esto dio pie a varias dudas.

Entonces ¿No harán nada cuando se queden solos? ¿Estudiando sus lecciones de…no sé qué?- inició Casey un tanto alarmado.

¿Creen que nos permitan acompañarlo?- pidió saber Rafael.

Para cuando Leonardo comience a tomar lecciones en lugares apartados de nosotros, ya estará en completo control de su cuerpo y mente para saber qué hacer al respecto.- seguía el viejo maestro firme en ese punto, a pesar de ser un tema muy difícil para él.- Los cuatro ya tuvieron "Esa" charla conmigo ¿Recuerdan, verdad?- los chicos se vieron incómodos al recordar el día en que su padre les habló de sexo, y sus amigos, divertidos por sus reacciones, preguntaron.

¡Sí, ya recuerdo!-

¿Qué pasó?-

¡No siga, por favor!-

¿Pues qué les dijo?- ambos humanos fueron ignorados.

Bien.- continuó satisfecho el maestro.- Dejado en claro esto, cada uno de ustedes está informado, y lo que decidan hacer con su vida sexual será decisión y responsabilidad suya, no mía, pues no pienso volver a imponer mi voluntad por sobre la de nadie.- el grupo guardó silencio el tiempo suficiente para que Splinter, arropara a su hijo y se percatara que descansaba tranquilo.

Eso significa...- preguntó Abril de manera intencional.- ¿Qué permitirá que Leo tenga una relación con el señor Vaudoux o con cualquier otro hombre sin problema?- la curiosidad por su respuesta mantuvo atentos a todos.

Significa, señorita O'neil.- respondía el roedor con calma.- Que respetaré las decisiones de mis hijos, sean las que sean y siempre que no les acarreen problemas.- todos le miraron sorprendidos.- Yo quiero que vengan a mí cuando necesiten un consejo, que me consulten sin miedo sobre cualquier tema, que confíen en mí, que se acabe el odio que yo mismo he sembrado.- esto le llegó directo a Rafael, quien miró a otro lado.- Estuve a punto de perder a uno de mis hijos por mi testarudez e ignorancia.- decía al tiempo que miraba y acariciaba el rostro de Leonardo.- No quiero volver a repetir ese error, no quiero que nada se interponga entre nosotros de nuevo, y eso incluye al sexo.- ya no había nada más que decir, el tema estaba cerrado y al parecer de muchos, de manera correcta. Pero antes de terminar, el más pequeño del grupo dio su opinión.

Yo no le veo nada de malo a eso de que el señor V, nos quiera.- el clan completo le miró atento.- Sí él quiere quererme, que me quiera lo que quiera.- finalizó con una enorme sonrisa ante la inquisidora mirada de sus compañeros.

¡¿Acaso escuchas lo que dices?!- pidió saber Donny, haciendo reír al resto.-

Además.- agregó Abril.- Al que quiere es a Leo, no a ti.- esto no afectó al chico.

No me extraña, yo también lo quiero mucho.- esto dejó perplejos a todos.

Ammm, maestro Splinter.- llamó la atención Casey.- ¿Está seguro que le habló de sexo?-

Claro que sí.- respondió el anciano.- Solo que, no estoy seguro de qué entendió.-

El resto del día fue algo agitado, uno a uno nuestros amigos se fueron bañando según las indicaciones del houngans para eliminar las malas vibras, al final de su baño normal, tenían que remojarse con el agua de hierbas mágicas, algo muy agradable para su sorpresa, pues con eso del vudú y Hollywood, nuestros amigos se imaginaban algo peor.

Luego de varias horas Leonardo fue despertando, se le veía cansado y confundido, no estaba seguro de haber resuelto todo lo que tenía que tratar con su padre, sin levantarse de la cama, el chico trataba de poner orden en su enredada cabeza, cuando Don llegó.

¡Hola!- le saludaba con su comida en la charola.- ¿Cómo te sientes?-

Fatal.- apenas contestó.- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?-

El señor V te trajo en brazos, estabas muy cansado y necesitabas descansar.- el chico se vio triste.

Lo eché todo a perder.- susurró por lo bajo mientras se hundía más en la almohada.

¿A qué te refieres?- pidió saber su hermano genio al tiempo que iba a tomar la medida de su glucosa.

A todo…la reunión familiar, la charla con Splinter, todo ¡Auch!- comenzó a chuparse el dedo que le pincharon, mientras veía a su compañero ir por la medicina.- Se supone que iba a ayudarles a arreglar el árbol y que aclararía algunas cosas con… él.-

Descuida, no te perdiste de nada bueno.- comentaba Donny llegando a su lado con la inyección lista.- Mickey quería decorar el dichoso árbol muy a su estilo…desordenado.- narraba mientras aplicaba el tratamiento.- Luego le llamaron la atención y quitamos todos los adornos, al final, luego de la charla y de traerte a tu recámara, Migue bajó y se encargó de adornarlo a su capricho y voluntad.- finalizó.- ¡Listo! Ahora a comer.- molesto, Leo preguntó al tiempo que sobaba su brazo y tomaba asiento.

¿En serio tengo que ser inyectado a cada rato?-

Sí, por el resto de tu vida.- aclaró sonriendo, colocando la charola sobre sus piernas, pero al verlo cansado de su condición, agregó.- Lo siento… ¿Sabes?- continuó con el tema.- Yo no creo que lo echaras a perder.- esto llamó la atención de Leo.- Creo que fuiste muy valiente al querer aclarar tus problemas con Splinter.-

Pero no logré nada.- comentó a su hermano sentado frente a él.- Solo he fallado en lo que me correspondía, no pude evitar que nos echaran de casa, fui una carga cuando más se me necesitaba, yo… quería asegurarle que iba a remediarlo todo y...- Don hizo a un lado la mesa charola y lo abrazó.- ¿Qué?-

No es necesario que hagas eso.- le aseguró estrechándolo con cariño.- No lo es.- dijo totalmente convencido, para después separarse un momento y hablar cara a cara.- Sé que no lo recuerdas ahora, pero intentaste por todos los medios salvar nuestro hogar.- Leo le miró intrigado.- Nos advertiste sobre el enemigo, investigaste cómo eliminarlo y sé de corazón que lo habrías logrado sacar de la guarida a patadas, si no hubieras tenido tanto en tu contra.- esto alegró un poco al joven líder.- Aún es inexplicable para nosotros el cómo pudiste resistir tanta presión sin volverte completamente loco, o sin escapar de casa, dejándonos solos, lo cual nos habríamos merecido.- esto alarmó al chico de azul.

Yo jamás haría eso.-

Lo sabemos.- dijo el improvisado médico al tiempo que volvía a estrecharlo entre sus brazos.- Todos lo sabemos y por ello tenemos mucho de qué agradecerte.-

¿Por qué?- preguntó el mayor, aún abrazados.

Por estar siempre ahí, para nosotros.- Leo sonrió agradecido por las palabras de su hermano, y Don a la vez, por poder contar con su hermano cada vez que lo ha necesitado. Después de pasar un rato agradable de calor fraternal, Don volvió a entregar la comida.- Bien, ahora a comer.- Leo miró su plato con desagrado.

Pero la verdad, no tengo hambre.-

Lo sé, pero debes comer al menos la mitad del plato.- le rogaba el genio de bandana morada.- ¡Mira!- comenzó a negociar picoteando los platos.- De tres albóndigas que hay, comete dos junto a la mitad del espagueti, de las cuatro rebanadas de pan, tomas dos y te tomas también el vaso completo de agua y con el pastel de fresa, no hay límite ¿Qué dices?-

Que sigue viéndose desagradable.- Don miró el plato un momento.- Además, no entendí nada de lo que dijiste.- el chico de morado no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa con esto último.

El plato no se ve tan mal.- luego de un momento en silencio.

Don.- llamó Leo a su hermano.

¿Sí?-

¿Crees que Splinter esté enfadado conmigo?- Donny no lo pensó dos veces.

Por el contrario.- el chico de ojos color miel, le miró intrigado.- No encuentra la manera de cómo resarcir todos sus errores para contigo y con nosotros también.- Leo se vio vacilante ante lo dicho por su hermano.- ¡Es verdad! hace poco tuvimos una plática bastante pesada y la verdad…nos sorprendió a todos por la serenidad con la que la trató. —

curioso, preguntó.

¿En serio? ¿Y de qué hablaron?- Don guardó silencio al recordar el tema de la conversación y al no saber cómo la abordaría para Leonardo.

Pues…- iniciaba dubitativo, hasta que oportunamente llegaron a rescatarlo.

¡Buenas tardes!- llamó la atención de ambos hermanos, el sacerdote desde la puerta.- Te ves más pálido que en la mañana.- señaló para después entrar con una taza de té en las manos y una bolsa de regalo color café claro colgando del brazo.

Señor Vaudoux…buenas tardes.- saludó el joven líder.

¿No te gustó la comida?- preguntó para iniciar la conversación.

Creo que… ya no me gusta comer.- tanto el hermano como el houngans se le quedaron viendo seriamente.- Es solo que…la comida no me atrae.- intentó explicarse mejor.

Entonces no te han traído la comida que más te gusta.- era un buen punto, pensaba Don, cuando.

Nunca he sido exigente ni caprichoso.- señalaba con debilidad.- No tengo una comida favorita.- luego lo pensó un momento.- Y si la tuve, ya no me interesa.- esto no gustó nada a su pequeño e inteligente hermano, Vaudoux por su parte opinó.

Pues yo veo más una oportunidad para descubrir nuevos platillos que un serio problema de inapetencia.- esto llamó la atención de ambos quelonios.- Conozco muchos restaurantes en Nueva York de diferentes nacionalidades, comida china, tailandesa, griega, japonesa, mexicana, venezolana, francesa, española, lo que quieras te lo puedo conseguir.- ofrecía el sacerdote.

Gracias, pero estoy bien.- declinaba la invitación.

Entonces.- habló Donny.- Toma tu plato.- volvió a ofrecer las albóndigas, mismas que fueron vistas de nuevo de mala manera.- ¡Vamos! No están tan mal.-

Es cierto.- le apoyó Lázaro.- Y sí comes medio plato, te daré un regalo.- dijo mostrando la bolsa café, ambos hermanos se vieron intrigados.

No es necesario que...- decía Leo.

¡Claro que lo es! No soy experto en niños, pero…tengo entendido que se les soborna para que hagan lo que tú quieras ¿No?-

¡¿Qué?!- exclamó alarmado Donatello.

Sí, ya sabes.- empezó a citar.- Limpia tu alcoba si quieres salir con tus amigos, termina tú tarea y podrás ver televisión, cómete todas tus verduras y te daré un postre.- el chico de bandana morada se vio más relajado después de esto.

Creo que lo que dijo Rafa me afectó.- murmuró para sí mismo.

¿Qué?-

¡Nada!- ignorando al quelonio que estaba fuera de la cama, Lázaro continuó.

Bien, cómo te decía, hoy en la mañana que fuimos a la tienda, me di una vuelta por la sección de videos y encontré uno que sé que te gustará mucho.- tanto Leo como Don le miraron extrañados.- Si terminas medio plato será tuyo.- a pesar de la curiosidad, Leo dijo.

Muchas gracias por su preocupación, pero, no veo televisión.- ambos compañeros le miraron con atención, obligando al chico a explicarse mejor.- No la veo, me… distrae de mis ocupaciones y…no quiero que…- para el final se veía nervioso, igual Don y Láz comprendieron.

¿No quieres que tu padre te regañe por ver televisión? ¿Acaso es capaz de hacer eso?-

Bueno, él prefería…-

Lo hacía.- respondió Don en lugar de su hermano.- Antes, cuando estaba loco de soberbia.- Leo le miró sorprendido.- Ahora si se atreve a regresar a sus malas costumbres, se arriesga a una guerra familiar.-

Me parece correcto que acepte esa sentencia, digo, después de todo lo que…-

No.- tomó la palabra Leo.- Él no hizo nada malo.- ambos le miraron con preocupación, ya que se estaba poniendo nervioso.- Él solo, quería cuidar de la familia, y yo, le estoy ayudando, pero si me distraigo de mis entrenamientos y, pierdo el tiempo en, otras cosas, todos podrían...por eso no quiero…- Don le miró con tristeza, pues por más que lo pensaba, no sabía cómo remediar el daño hecho por su padre.

Hijo.- habló el sacerdote.- ¿Te das cuenta que todo lo que temes, todas esas reglas absurdas y restricciones, fueron creadas a partir del miedo y las inseguridades?- el chico le miró sin comprender.- Todas esas voces que te dicen qué hacer, cómo comportarte y que te obligan a lastimarte.-

¡Yo no me lastimo!- reclamó indignado.

Claro que lo haces.- el niño se vio angustiado ante la posible visión que tenían de él, hasta que Lázaro aclaro.- Cuando te obligabas a trabajar a deshoras, cuando fuiste restándole importancia al descanso, la diversión y a la buena alimentación.- el chico se vio avergonzado ante los hechos.- Necesitas liberarte de todas esas malas energías, purificar tu mente y espíritu.-

¿Pero, cómo?-

Con una limpia.- respondió el hombre al niño.- Ya les había hablado a los demás de esto.- le mostró la taza de té que trajo.- Todo lo que nos rodea absorbe o produce energía, las mismas personas lo hacen al estar molestas o asustadas, para evitar que estas fuerzas nos hagan daño, debemos limpiar nuestros cuerpos, toma.-

¿Qué es?- preguntaba con la taza en las manos.

Es un té, está hecho con Rompe Zaraguey, una planta muy poderosa que representa a Changó, el orisha que gobierna el fuego, la guerra y el trueno entre otras cosas.- comenzaba a aleccionar a su alumno.- Changó no solo gobierna al fuego y a la guerra como los ves en físico, también se encarga de los que llevamos dentro de nosotros mismos, aviva el fuego que te alienta a vivir y ayuda a sosegar la guerra que libramos en nuestro interior.- esto interesó a Donny.- Pide con todas tus fuerzas a este orisha, que te libre de todo mal, tanto físico como mental y espiritual, y te aseguro que te sentirás de maravilla.- Leo se vio un poco inseguro al respecto, pues jamás había hecho algo parecido, no que él recordara.

Está diciendo.- tomó la palabra Don.- Que sí Leo toma este té ¿Le ayudará con sus…demonios?- ambos quelonios le miraron con gran interés.

No solo con beberlo.- se explicó.- También debe bañarse con él.- el houngans sonrió ante la cara que pusieron los chicos.- Todo esto no es un reemplazo del tratamiento que están llevando, es una ayuda, un apoyo, tres días de tratamiento con esta planta y los resultados los asombraran.- Leo vio la taza algo indeciso de lo que debía hacer, al verlo tan inseguro, Don le tomó de las manos y dijo.

¡Vamos Leo, hazlo! Si eso te ayuda a vencer tus inquietudes, si te ayuda a recuperarte más rápido, entonces debes intentarlo.-

Pero… ¿Y si comienzo a fallar en todo porque no me preocupo como antes? ¿Y si todos salen lastimados porque no estuve bien preparado, porque dormí de más o porque me distraje con…?-

Leo…- comenzó Donny.- Eso no va a suceder.-

Hijo.- le siguió Lázaro.- He platicado con tu padre.- ambos chicos le miraron con atención.- Me dijo que desde pequeño has sido un excelente alumno.- una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chico al oír esto.- Y fue cuando no estabas tan presionado.- esto avergonzó a Leo.- así que… ¿Por qué basarte en el miedo y no en la autoestima para tener éxito?- el chico de añil la pensó un momento.

Porque yo, no sé cómo…-

¡Claro que lo sabes!- ahora Don era el centro de atención.- ¿Recuerdas cuándo teníamos ocho años?- Leo no parecía comprender.- Cuando nos preparábamos para uno de los exámenes de Splinter, una clase antes, él nos dijo lo que revisaría y que sí creíamos estar preparados, podíamos pasar al frente, demostrarlo y exentar ¿Lo recuerdas?- Leo se vio indeciso.- Tú pasaste al frente y Splinter te preguntó si estabas seguro de poder presentar lo que te pidiera y dijiste que sí sin titubear.-

¿En serio?- se adelantó a preguntar Vaudoux.- ¿Y qué pasó?-

Lo que tenía que pasar.- dijo con una sonrisa, mirando fijamente a Leo.- Mí hermano mayor aquí presente, dio un paso al frente y ejecutó a la perfección todo lo que Splinter le pidió, salvándose de hacer el examen junto a los demás.-

¿Eso pasó?- susurró el chico de azul.- Apenas lo recuerdo.-

¡Te veías tan seguro de ti mismo!- expresaba entusiasmado el científico del grupo.- Incluso nos sacaste la lengua al final de la clase, luego de que Splinter te pusiera de ejemplo, de nuevo.- el primogénito sonrió con timidez.

¿Eso hice?-

¡Así es!- exclamó con una mezcla de alegría y molestia.- Cuando saliste al frente y lo lograste ¡Cielos! Fue impresionante y a la vez quería estrangularte.-

¿Por qué?-

Porque te habías salido con la tuya y yo todavía tenía que hacer el examen.- Vaudoux rió divertido ante la escena planteada, Leo por su parte, solo sonrió con encogimiento.- Tenías libertad de hacer lo que quisieras mientras nosotros nos preparábamos y preocupábamos por salir bien del examen ¡Y todavía nos sacaste la lengua! ¡Ay! De solo recordarlo quiero volver a estrangularte… ¿Sabes? Creo que lo haré.-

¿Eh?- y sin dar aviso, el guerrero de bandana morada atrapó el cuello de su hermano mayor, pero solo para hacerle cosquillas.- ¡Hey, ji, ji, basta!- pidió el primogénito con el cuello encogido y una sonrisa más grande.

Sí, ahórcalo cuando no tenga una taza en las manos.- sugirió el sacerdote.

De acuerdo.- aceptó resignado.- Así que…como te estaba diciendo, ya habías probado la autoconfianza y es algo que te viene muy bien, no tienes que seguir usando el miedo.- el líder se vio aún indeciso.

Pero eso fue cuando éramos niños.- se explicaba con pesar.- No teníamos tantos enemigos y podíamos relajarnos sin problemas, en cambio ahora.-

Estamos mejor preparados.-

Y son más de cuatro.- apoyó Vaudoux, contando con los humanos.- Debes confiar en todos nosotros.- se incluyó.- Además, de todo lo que aprenderás conmigo.- Leo abrió los ojos a todo lo que daba.

Es verdad…- susurró.- Lo había olvidado.- Lázaro le miró con afecto.

Te lo perdono solo porque estás enfermito.- el niño sonrió agradecido.- Pero eso si te advierto.- este le miró.- Para aprender correctamente todo lo que te voy a enseñar, se necesita una mente, un cuerpo y un espíritu fuerte, así que aprovecha todo lo que hacemos por ti y recupérate.- dicho esto, el joven líder observó con otros ojos el tazón en sus manos.

Entonces.- dijo.- ¿Usted me asegura que con lo que aprenda, podré proteger a mi familia?-

Claro que sí, incluso te ayudaré a fortalecer más tu carácter.- esto llamó la atención de ambos hermanos.- Para que puedas imponer tu voluntad, por sobre la de cualquier otro.-

Pero… ¿Para qué?- quiso saber Donny.

Para que no se deje dominar por cualquier entidad.- al parecer no había mucho que pensar al respecto, por lo que Leonardo se dispuso a beber el té.- Recuerda.- se escuchó a Vaudoux.- Debes pedir a Changó con todas tus fuerzas por tu recuperación.- el chico lo pensó un momento para después asentir.

Lo, intentaré.- Vaudoux y Don comprendieron, pues el chico seguía débil tanto física como anímicamente.

No te preocupes, hermano.- le llamó la atención Donny.- Si sientes que no te alcanza a oír, yo le pediré con todas mis fuerzas para que te ayude.- Leo quedó impactado.

Pero Donny…tú no crees en estas cosas, tú eres científico.- Donny le sonrió con ternura.

Lo que necesitas ahora es a tu hermano, no a un científico, y es lo que te daré cuando hagamos la oración.- al final de lo antes dicho, Leo no pudo evitar rodear con sus brazos a su pequeño hermano.

Gracias.- susurró en su oído con voz quebrada.

Sin más dudas el chico de azul bebió toda la infusión y pidió por su salud con la ayuda de Donatello, después debió comer algo del plato de espagueti, bajo promesa de obtener un regalo si alcanza a comer la mitad, era evidente para el joven que le costaba probar alimento, no porque tuviera un impedimento físico, simplemente sentía su cuerpo adormecido, como si su estómago estuviera totalmente apagado. Con dificultad Leo logró comer una albóndiga y una pequeña parte de la pasta, mientras bebía un poco de agua, Vaudoux trató de convencerle de comer otra pieza de carne.

¡Vamos! Una albóndiga más y te ganarás un video.- el chico vio la bola de carne y negó con la cabeza.- ¡Anda!- insistía.-

Sí Leo, vamos.- le pedía también Don.- Solo una pieza de carne, no es muy grande.-

Pero ya no quiero.-

¡Vamos chico! Es una pieza pequeña, y si lo haces, te ganarás.- dijo al tiempo que sacaba de la bolsa de papel.- Un video de Michael Jackson.- los muchachos enmudecieron.- ¿Qué dices…te comes otra albóndiga?- Leo miró con detenimiento el disco en la mano de Vaudoux, no podía entender lo que estaba escrito en la portada, pero sí que reconocía al cantante, y vaya que le interesaba, pero.

¡Claro que se come otra!- respondió el menor por su hermano.- ¿Verdad?- las dudas aún eran muchas, preguntas sobre si su padre le permitiría conservar el disco brotaban como mala hierba en un instante, pero ya no quería hacer mucho caso de esas voces, en verdad quería creer que su maestro y los demás estaban cambiando, por lo que, sin decir palabra alguna, tomó la pieza de carne y en dos mordiscos la terminó.

¡Bien!- celebraron sus compañeros.

¡Aquí tienes!- entregó el sacerdote el video.- Ahora descansa y en un par de horas te traeré el agua para que te limpies.-

Sí…gracias.- apenas si respondió el chico, para luego ver su premio.

¡Felicidades! Te fue muy bien, vamos a verlo.-

¡No!- fue la primera reacción del chico.- Splinter podría…-

Vamos a verlo.- volvió a decir el joven médico tomando el video en sus manos con decisión.- Y no importa si llega, no pasará nada.- y sin esperar a que Leo tratara de disuadirlo, Don puso el disco en el aparato, para que el rey del pop desplegara todo su talento en la pantalla del televisor. Leo no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo.

La hora de la cena la familia la tomó en el comedor, Leo no los acompañó pues después del baño de hierbas había quedado tan agotado que se fue a dormir temprano. Después de la cena, mientras tomaban el postre, Donatello puso al tanto al grupo de lo ocurrido en la tarde.

Al principio no quería que pusiera el dvd, pero después…creo que lo vio como unas tres veces.- la familia rió contenta con el hecho.

Me da gusto que se haya entretenido.- comentó Vaudoux.- Mañana le conseguiré más.-

Le agradezco su ayuda Vaudoux-san, pero, no es necesario que lo haga.- decía Splinter.- Ese es mi deber.-

Y mío también, pues ya es parte de mi familia, también es asunto mío su salud.- el roedor no dijo nada más al respecto, solo agradeció con una reverencia.

Entonces.- tomó la palabra el ninja de naranja.- ¿Creen que Leo se encuentre mejor para navidad?-

Es posible.- respondió Abril.- Ya que se están cubriendo todas sus necesidades.-

Incluidas las espirituales.- aportó el sacerdote.

¿Por qué?-

Porque no quiero que Leo esté indispuesto para la llegada de Santa.- la familia cercana quedó boquiabierta.

¿Para qué?-

Para Santa ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaron? Navidad, el intercambió, Santa Claus ¡Los regalos!- a diferencia de Vaudoux, la mayoría lo veía con cierta inquietud.

¡Que tierno eres Klein son (Pequeño sol)! Y ¿Qué vas a pedir a Santa Claus?- el pequeño quelonio la pensó un poco.

Pues…quiero un equipo para personalizar patinetas.-

¿En serio?-

¡Sí! Así podría crear mi propia línea y podría venderlas por internet.-

¡Oye! Ya tienes todo planeado.- exclamó el profesor a un sonriente quelonio.

Y ¿Ya hiciste tu carta?-

Sí, desde hace varios meses.- todos aguardaron a que el chico sacara la carta y la mostrara a todos, pero en su lugar solo se puso a comer galletas.

Y bien…-

¿Y bien qué?-

¿Dónde está la carta?- exigió Rafael.

¡Ah! La tiene Leo.-

¿Leo?-

¿Por qué la está cuidando Leo?-

Él siempre las cuida, dice que así no volveré loco a Santa con cambios de último momento.- explicó con total naturalidad.

Bien pensado.- opinó el viejo sacerdote, imaginando el verdadero porqué.- Y ¿Ustedes? ¿Leonardo tiene guardadas sus cartas también?-

Claro que no.- inició Don.

Ya estamos grandes para Santa.- le siguió Rafael.

Pero igual Santa les trae lo que les gusta.- delató el menor a sus hermanos, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de ambos.

¿Y a Leonardo qué le trajo el viejo barrigón el año pasado?-

Una caja de chocolates.-

¿Y el otro año?-

Lo mismo…cada año le regala una caja de dulces.- luego la pensó un momento el niño de naranja.- Espero que Santa sepa que Leo ya no puede comer muchos dulces.-

No te preocupes Klein son (Pequeño sol) yo creo que Santa ya está enterado.- el niño se vio aliviado.

¡Uf! Menos mal, no me gustaría que este pequeño detalle lo eche todo a perder.- mientras algunos reían divertidos con este comentario, otros querían aclarar algunas cosas.

Amm, Miguel Ángel.- llamó su padre.- Sabes que este año será muy diferente ¿No es así?- el niño le miró sin comprender.- Es posible que este año los regalos no vayan a ser tan…- buscaba la manera de explicarse, cuando el mismo niño intervino.

¡Ah, comprendo!- exclamó despreocupado.- Se refiere a los regalos del intercambio ¿Verdad?-

¿Eh?-

No hay problema, ya sé que los regalos que nos demos entre nosotros serán hechos en casa, pero los que traiga Santa, esos serán diferentes.- se expresaba emocionado el menor de los cuatro hermanos, dejando al resto de la familia, sin nada más que decir. Pronto el pequeño quelonio no tardó en demostrar cansancio, por lo que fue enviado a su cama, y así aprovechar su ausencia para hablar.

Y bien…- inició el sacerdote.- ¿Desde cuándo Leonardo se convirtió en Santa Claus?-

Desde los trece años.- afirmó Splinter sus sospechas.- No fue algo que yo hubiera decidido.- los que ignoraban los hechos esperaron por una mejor explicación.- Mi amigo.- obviamente refiriéndose al profesor.- Me dijo que debía revelar la verdadera identidad de Santa Claus, cuando ellos mismos me preguntaran, pues bien, hasta ahora Miguel Ángel no ha tenido la intención de hacerlo.-

No comprendo.-

Leonardo fue el primero en enterarse, ya que siempre me ha ayudado a conseguir suministros para la familia, luego le siguieron Rafael y Donatello, por lo que decidí hablar seriamente con el pequeño.-

Y obviamente Leonardo se negó.- agregó el houngans.

Así es, él no quería que le dijera aún, me pidió un año más, que él se encargaría de todo y que no habría problema.-

¿Y lo dejó?-

Pensé que al primer año se convencería de decirle la verdad, que sería difícil para él, pero…-

Lo logró.-

Así es.-

Y ¿Ustedes le ayudaron?- ambos hermanos se vieron apenados.

Yo tenía mis rencillas con él en esa época.- confesaba Rafael, pues pocos años atrás, Leo había sido elegido para ser el líder.- En lo único que le ayudaba, era aconsejándole que le dijera la verdad.-

¿Y tú?- tocó el turno de Don.

Yo ayudaba a mi familia de manera diferente.- dijo refiriéndose a todos sus inventos y arreglos de equipo para hacer más fácil la vida de su familia.- Además, yo también opinaba igual que Rafael.- esto sorprendió a más de uno.- ¿Qué? Yo solo quería que madurara un poco, no me vean como si fuera un monstruo, ya está en edad.-

Ya se le pasó.- sugirió Rafael.

Bueno ¿Y qué harán ahora?- pidió saber el profesor.- ¿Le dirán la verdad?-

Claro que no.- respondió decidido Splinter.- Respetaremos los deseos de Leonardo y continuaremos la tradición de Santa, hasta que Miguel Ángel esté listo.- los presentes aplaudieron esta decisión.

¿Y cómo harán para comprar los regalos?- pidió saber el profesor.- Pues, aunque en verdad quiera ayudarlos, yo no puedo…-

No es necesario mi buen amigo.- le agradeció Splinter.- Ya tengo planeado lo que voy a hacer, por lo que necesito preguntarle algo, Vaudoux-san.- el susodicho prestó atención.- ¿Es posible visitar nuestro hogar sin correr algún riesgo?- el sacerdote lo pensó un momento.

Supongo que con las debidas protecciones y con el clima, la hora y los guardianes adecuados, es posible entrar y sacar algunas cosas.- la familia Hamato se veía animada con esto, hasta que.- Lástima que no tengamos todo lo necesario.-

¿Eh?-

¿Por qué?-

Porque el clima actual no nos permitiría llegar muy lejos en las alcantarillas, acaban de anunciar que el termómetro bajará más por la noche, los chicos no lo podrían soportar.- señaló el hombre a Don y Rafael.- ¿Y porque es necesario ir a su casa? ¿Qué es tan importante rescatar, además del equipo médico del joven genio?-

Oh no.- tomó la palabra Don.- El equipo del que les había hablado es un tomógrafo fijado al piso y que pesa varias toneladas, no es posible solo llegar y moverlo a voluntad.- explicaba.- Se necesita de mucho equipo para poder moverlo, ya sea en piezas o entero.-

¿Entonces?- se dirigió a Splinter.

Es una antigua daga, regalo del viejo anciano de Japón.- habló ahora Splinter.- Me la entregó cuando regresábamos a América, además de un par de tazas para el té.- los hijos presentes le miraron con curiosidad.- Me las entregó para que las vendiera en un caso de emergencia.- y el momento llegó.

Y ¿Cuánto planea pedir por la daga?- quiso saber el sacerdote.

Cuando me la entregaron, me dijeron que su valor estaba entre lo mil dólares, quizás pueda consegui comprar los regalos, además de un adelanto de mi propia deuda.-

¿Su deuda?-

Así es, me gustaría comprarle una guitarra a Leonardo.- esto entusiasmó a todos, en especial a sus propios hijos.

¡¿Qué?!-

¡¿Una guitarra?!-

¡Genial!-

¿Será eléctrica, verdad?- pidió saber Casey.

No, será de madera.-

¡¿Qué?!- reclamó Don.

¡¿Por qué?!- le siguió Rafael.

Porque me parece más harmoniosa y elegante.- los más jóvenes se vieron en total desacuerdo.- Además, creo que sería la más adecuada para iniciar sus lecciones.-

Pero…- antes de que se diera una discusión sobre cuál guitarra es mejor y por qué, Lázaro tomó la palabra.

Bien, si esa es la razón por la cual quiere la daga, yo se la compro.-

¿Qué?-

¿Es en serio?-

Así es, ahora mismo le doy los 8 mil que cuesta y mañana mismo iremos de compras a las tiendas.- esto sorprendió a todos.

Pero…- habló Splinter.- No tengo el cuchillo en mis manos, no sé si aún se encuentre en la guarida, por eso quería ir primero a buscarlo ¿Qué tal si ya no se encuentra en buenas condiciones? No quiero deberle tanto dinero.-

Por favor Hamato.- le calmó el houngans.- La daga está en su casa, se lo aseguro, y no me importa en qué condiciones se encuentra, me interesa de dónde viene y el por qué la compré.- esto agradó a los muchachos.- Además, ya falta menos para navidad y las tiendas se llenan de compradores de último momento, debemos ir lo antes posible si queremos encontrar algo bueno.-

¡Es verdad!- se alarmó Abril.- Seguro mañana será una verdadera locura.- no había mucho tiempo que perder, por lo que Splinter dijo.

En ese caso, le agradezco mucho su oferta Vaudoux-san, la acepto.-

Bien, mañana temprano nos iremos de compras.- luego de cerrar el trato, tanto el sacerdote como el viejo roedor miraron a ambos quelonios y preguntó.- y ustedes ¿Qué le pedirán a Santa?-

A la mañana siguiente, como habían quedado la noche anterior, los adultos y los jóvenes humanos, se fueron desde temprano en busca de los regalos de San Nicolás, las tortugas se quedarían en casa a causa del mal clima y obviamente cuidando de su hermano mayor. Mientras Donny y Rafa preparan el desayuno, Migue trabaja en sus presentes navideños en el cuarto de Leo, pendiente del momento en cuanto despierte, o al menos esa era su intención.

Poco a poco Leonardo fue despertando de su relajante sueño, sorprendentemente, el té y el baño habían hecho algo en él, se sentía mucho más descansado, tanto de cuerpo como de mente, con parsimonia fue prestando atención a su entorno, encontrándose con el pequeño Klunk junto a él y a su hermanito, de lo más ocupado con una mochila donde habían guardadas varias cajas de colores, crayolas, tijeras y libros, sin comprender de dónde la había sacado y lo que estaba haciendo, trató de averiguar.

¡Miau, miau!- trataba de avisar a su dueño.

Klunk guarda silencio.- le pedía Mickey concentrado en su trabajo.- Vas a despertar a Leo.-

¡Miau!-

Klunk.-

¿Qué haces Mickey?-

¡Aaayyy, Leo!- se giró el niño a verlo.- ¡No veas!- pidió al tiempo que se giraba de nuevo para ocultar su trabajo.- ¡No veas, no veas!-

¿Qué haces?-

¡No veas!- volvía a pedir con todo adentro de la mochila y corriendo rumbo al pasillo.- ¡Te traeré el desayuno!- se escuchó gritar desde la escalera.

Es un chico muy inquieto.- comentaba la abuela al entrar por la puerta de la recámara.- Casi se cae por ir corriendo.- el chico esbozó una sonrisa al verla.

¡Abuela!- exclamó contento al verla.- ¿Mickey no te vio cuando…?-

No.- respondió colocándose a su lado.

Entonces, es cierto.- murmuró sin poder creerlo.

Así es.- tomó asiento.- ¿Te asusta?- el niño no pudo mentir.

Sí…un poco…- intentaba explicarse.- Es que, no sé, qué pasará ¿Qué pasará conmigo? Si será malo o no.- la anciana acarició la mejilla del joven guerrero, con el fin de tranquilizarle.

No te voy a mentir querido.- inició.- No será sencillo para nadie, en especial para ti.- Leo le miró preocupado.

¿Por qué? El señor Vaudoux me dijo que me enseñaría a controlarlo.-

Así es, pero no será instantáneo, y aun cuando ya puedas manejar tus habilidades a voluntad, las muchas entidades que podrás ver allá afuera, no siempre será fácil tratar con ellas.-

Eso significa.- pidió saber nervioso.- ¿Qué no importa lo que haga, no podré…?-

¡Yo nunca dije eso!- aclaró la anciana.- Cuando dije que sería difícil tratar con ellas, me refería a su aspecto, su presencia o al tipo de energía que despidan, no será instantáneo, pero con el tiempo aprenderás a bloquearlas y con la experiencia, poco a poco te dejaran de impresionar sus formas, Lázaro te enseñará a imponerte por sobre cualquier cosa, así no te molestarán tanto ¿Comprendes?- el chico asintió con la cabeza.

¿Será difícil?- la abuela no lo pensó mucho.

Para cualquier otro, sí, pero para ti que desde pequeño has demostrado ser un excelente alumno, será pan comido.- el pequeño quelonio sonrió agradecido.- Bien, ahora vamos a poner de nuevo el video.- le dijo con la caja del concierto en la mano.- Me gusta ver a ese chico bailar como robot.- el joven de ojos color miel, vio cómo sostenía el video en la mano, entre sorprendido y divertido.

¿Cómo es posible que puedas tomar el video, si estás…?-

¿Muerta?- apenado el niño solo pudo decir sí, con un movimiento de cabeza.

Es algo muy fácil de hacer ¿Quieres que te enseñe cómo hacerlo?-

¡Sí!- la anciana se acercó a instruirle, cuando unos pequeños golpes sonaron en el cristal de la ventana, igual a la vez anterior en el primer piso, Leo preguntó a la nana.- ¿Quién es ella?-

Su nombre es Madeleine, no tienes de qué preocuparte, no los lastimará.-

¿Qué significa "Herramienta"?- la abuela le miró.- Abril me dijo que era una herramienta del señor Vaudoux ¿Qué quiere decir eso?-

Significa que es un espíritu al servicio de Lázaro.- el niño la miró interesado.- Le ayuda en diversas cosas.- ahora miró a la ventana.- Si quieres hablar con él, muestra tu mejor cara.- después de la advertencia al otro espíritu, preguntó al niño.- ¿Quieres empezar con la lección?- suponiendo que más adelante conseguiría más información, este aceptó de inmediato.

La lección duró unos cuantos minutos, lo demás era solo practicar, cuando llegaron los hermanos del primogénito con el desayuno, grande fue su sorpresa escuchar desde la mitad de la escalera el concierto de Michael Jackson en la tv, al entrar al cuarto, vieron a Leo de lo más concentrado, con la palma de la mano suspendida a unos centímetros sobre la caja de plástico.

¿Leo?- consiguió llamarle la atención Don.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Ah, pues… un ejercicio.- respondió contento, cosa que a los muchachos les pareció entre extraño y bueno a la vez.

¿Un ejercicio? ¿De qué tipo?- Leo no contestó a Don, pues Rafa preguntó colocándose a su lado con la charola del desayuno en sus manos.

¿Tu pusiste la película?-

No, fue la abuela.- el color en el rostro de los muchachos desapareció.- Quería ver de nuevo al "Chico robot".-

¿Al chico robot?-

Si, dice que baila y se viste como si fuera un robot.- señaló a la pantalla donde se encontraba el rey del pop, bailando con ropas color negro y dorado.- Le gustó.- el silencio continuaba amenazando con gobernar en el cuarto, hasta que.

Y ¿Qué estabas haciendo con la caja?- retomó el tema Mickey.

Amm, yo solo quería, moverlo sin tocarlo, pero todavía no me sale.- la confusión era cada vez más grande.

¿Moverlo…sin tocarlo?- preguntó Rafa, entregándole la comida.- ¿Es en serio?-

Sí, ella lo hace.-

Pero ella está…-

¡Eso suena genial!- interrumpió Mickey a su segundo hermano.- ¿Me enseñarás a hacerlo?-

¡Claro!-

¡Súper! Ten.- entregó la mochila.- Son cosas para tu rehabilitación.- la abrió y vació sobre las piernas de Leo.

¡Mickey!- el pequeño ignoró a sus compañeros y siguió mostrándole las cosas.

Son crayolas, colores de madera, libros de colorear, libretas de dibujo, abecedarios de juguete y números también ¡Mira!- le mostró la caja por dentro.- Son 800 colores diferentes.- le mostró los crayones ya usados en su mayoría.- Algunos tienen efectos especiales, como brillo o este que brilla en la oscuridad ¡Me encanta!-

¡Mickey!- le llamó la atención Donatello.- Abril consiguió esa caja para Leo, se supone que es para sus ejercicios de escritura, no para que juegues con ellos.- el niño se veía apenado por su atrevimiento, cuando.

Vamos Donny, no lo regañes.- intervino Leo, acariciando la cabeza de su hermanito, el cual sonrió al contacto.- No necesito tantos colores, bien podemos compartirlos.- el joven genio se vio exasperado.

¡Ah, Leo!- dijo camino al tocador en busca del glucómetro.- Lo consientes demasiado.-

Sí.- le apoyó Rafa.- Por eso usa las cosas de los demás sin pedir permiso.-

Sabía que Leo no me iba a decir nada malo.- se defendió el pequeño.- Él no es como ustedes.-

¡¿Qué dijiste, enano de cuarta?!-

¡Aarrgg!- mientras Donny media la glucosa en el cuerpo de Leo, este veía divertido la pelea entre sus otros dos compañeros, de alguna manera, el té y el baño habían hecho algo en el cuerpo del muchacho, y sus hermanos, rogaban que siguiera así por mucho tiempo.

Por otra parte, lejos de la comodidad de la casa, internados en el frío y el pesado tráfico, los adultos del grupo llegaban por fin al centro comercial, como lo habían predicho la noche anterior, el lugar estaba lleno, la mayoría de las tiendas en cada uno de sus tres pisos, estaban llenas de compradores de último momento, cargando bolsas y paquetes en vistosos colores, si en verdad querían comprar algo bueno para sus seres queridos, debían hacerlo ¡Ya!

¡Cielos!- expresó con sorpresa la pelirroja.- Creo que tendremos que separarnos.-

Pero ¿Cómo?- pedía saber Splinter muy preocupado, pues era su primera vez en ese tipo de tiendas y no tenía ni idea de por dónde comenzar a buscar lo que quería comprar a sus hijos.

Si gusta, nosotros podemos ir por las cosas de los muchachos.- se ofrecía Casey.

Sí.- le apoyaba Abril.- Nosotros ya sabemos a dónde y qué comprar, será más fácil para nosotros ir a cada tienda.-

Pero ¿Qué hay de la guitarra de Leonardo? ¿Dónde puedo conseguirla?- preguntaba Splinter a dónde dirigirse.

También podemos hacernos cargo de ello.- decía el guerrero de las calles entusiasmado, pues planeaba hacer su voluntad en la compra del instrumento.

Eso no suena mal.- apoyó Vaudoux.- Nosotros podemos entretenernos en la tienda de videos, eligiendo más premios para el chico y después vernos con ellos en alguna de estas cálidas cafeterías.-

Eso no suena nada mal.- le siguió el profesor.- Mis pobres huesos no gustan mucho del frío.- en eso Splinter estaba de acuerdo con su amigo.

De acuerdo.- aceptó resignado el roedor.- Aquí tiene el dinero sr. Jones.- dijo entregando los ocho mil dólares.- Tienen que conseguir los regalos de los muchachos y la guitarra de Leonardo.- ambos jóvenes prestaban atención.- Les pido que no escatimen en gastos al comprar la guitarra, ya que se trata de una deuda de honor.- tanto Casey como Abril.- acataban las indicaciones.- Que sea una guitarra de madera, color natural o negra, con todo lo que esta necesite, estuche, cuerdas, lo que sea necesario, quiero la mejor ¿De acuerdo?-

De acuerdo.- aceptó Casey, guardando el dinero en un lugar seguro.

Bien, entonces vámonos.- llamó Lázaro a sus compañeros.- Antes de que se lleven los mejores videos.-

De acuerdo.- y sin perder más el tiempo, ambos grupos se separaron. Ya retirados de los mayores, Abril preguntó a su compañero.

¿Piensas seguir las indicaciones de Splinter al pie de la letra?-

¡Claro que no! si lo hago, Rafael me mataría.-

¿Entonces?-

Le daré gusto al viejo maestro, en parte claro.- la chica le miró suspicazmente.- Ya que las guitarras eléctricas, también son de madera.- ninguno de los jóvenes pudo evitar reír divertidos al final de este comentario.

Pasaron más de dos horas para que Abril y Casey, por fin llegaran al encuentro con el resto del grupo, ambos venían cargados de cajas y bolsas a la cafetería, donde con envidia y cansancio, vieron como los tres hombres, conversaban de lo lindo tomando un café caliente, con bizcochos y sólo una bolsa que cargar.

A los quince minutos ya todos se encontraban dentro de la camioneta, cada uno presumiendo sobre lo que compraron o lamentándose de lo que no pudieron encontrar, como el nuevo procesador cadmiun de siguiente generación con codificación kuantum que Abril quería regalar a Donny y que se había agotado hacía varios meses atrás. Antes de llegar a casa, fueron a comprar unas pizzas, pues nadie quería cocinar y al mismo tiempo, mantendrían distraído a Miguel Ángel en lo que guardaban los regalos.

¿Cómo está tú hermano?- preguntó Splinter al menor de sus hijos, al tiempo que le daba una palmada en la mano, por estar metiéndola dentro de las cajas de pizza.- ¿Desayunó?-

Sí, pero solo comió un waffle y un vaso de leche.- la continua apatía del chico para con la comida, seguía preocupando al maestro ninja.

¿Ha bajado?- el niño de naranja le miró chupándose los dedos.- ¿Ha salido de su recámara?-

No.- temía escuchar esa respuesta.- Prefirió quedarse en su cuarto…platicando.- Splinter le miró extrañado.- Creo que con la señora Vaudoux y…con la chica de la ventana.- el niño se vio nervioso al decir esto.

¿Por qué dices eso?-

Cuando llegamos con el desayuno, el disco de Michael Jackson estaba puesto, creímos que había sido él, pero nos dijo que fue la abuela quien lo quería ver.- Splinter escuchaba atónito.- Y mientras desayunaba, volvieron a tocar la ventana, dijo que se trataba de una mujer y que solo quería platicar, eso fue…escalofriante.- confesó el joven un tanto apenado de decirlo.

Subiré a preguntarle si quiere acompañarnos.- anunció al tiempo que comenzaba a avanzar rumbo a las escaleras, sin dejar de mirar hacia donde se encontraba la habitación de su hijo.

Mientras tanto en el segundo piso, Leonardo continuaba conversando con seres invisibles a los ojos de sus hermanos y demás familiares, ahora que se encontraba "Solo", la chica de la ventana se animó a hablarle, así, después de un simple "Hola", inició una conversación.

Entonces ¿Eras la líder de una pandilla femenina?- preguntaba Leo, sentado a un lado de la cama, dándole la espalda a la puerta y mirando de frente a donde su nueva amiga se encontraba.

Así es, éramos cinco.- respondía el espíritu con voz susurrante, como si llevara tiempo de no usarla.- Hace más de diez años atrás, puedes llamarme Mad, si quieres, así me conocían en las calles, la loca Mad.- Leo le agradeció sin palabras.

¿Y cómo murieron tú y tus amigas?-

Una nueva pandilla se quería quedar con nuestro territorio, no pudieron contra nosotras y buscaron ayuda con un grupo de delincuentes más agresivo que ellos mismos, llamados los Dragones purpura.- Leo quedó boquiabierto.

¡¿Los Dragones purpura?!-

Así es, una noche llegaron y sin retos ni advertencias, iniciaron una guerra…fue horrible.- la voz de Madeleine sonaba triste.- Un verdadero baño de sangre, los gritos se escucharon a varias cuadras, y nadie quiso ayudarnos, y eso aún me pone furiosa.- Leo pudo sentir su rabia.

¿Y qué pasó?-

Cuando esas bestias terminaron de destrozar nuestros cráneos, se quedaron con nuestras calles y obligaron a los imbéciles que los llamaron, a servirles como esclavos o les pasaría lo mismo.- Leo sintió pena por las chicas.

¿Y aún están los dragones en su calle?-

No, no lo están ya.- se escuchó contenta.- Nosotras nos encargamos de correrlos.- esto extrañó al muchacho.

¿Ustedes? ¿Después de…?- la chica sonrió.

Quizás en vida no fuimos una gran amenaza para ellos, pero como muertas, fuimos peores que demonios.- el chico de añil sonrió cómplice de su nueva amiga.

Los asustaron hasta que se fueron de sus calles.-

Así es.- rió satisfecha.- Los echamos a todos, pandillero o residente, no dejamos que nadie más se acercara a nuestro territorio…por eso buscaron a un hechicero, para que nos sacaran de ahí.-

¿El señor Vaudoux?-

Sí, él se encargó de limpiar el lugar, pero yo como la líder, me negaba a que nos fuéramos, íbamos a dar batalla, cuando uno de sus perros guardianes encontró un pedazo de mi cráneo, con él pudo controlarme, de esa manera consiguió exorcizar las calles.-

En este momento de la conversación, Splinter fue llegando al segundo piso, desde la escalera alcanzaba a escuchar la voz de su hijo mayor, parecía estar conversando con alguien, un ser totalmente invisible e insonoro para él, cuando por fin llegó a la puerta de su recamara, pudo ver sin hacer notar su presencia, que su hijo miraba atentamente a una ventana completamente vacía.

Y ¿Qué pasó con tus compañeras?- escuchaba el roedor que su hijo preguntaba.

Supongo que el exorcismo las puso a descansar en paz.- No las he vuelto a ver desde hace muchos años.-

¿Las extrañas?- volvía a preguntar su hijo, sin que nadie le contestara o al menos sin que él pudiera escuchar la respuesta.

Por supuesto que las extraño, eran mis hermanas.- Leo comprendía.- Pero estoy segura que las volveré a ver pronto.-

¿Y cómo?-

Con tu ayuda, por supuesto.- aclaró con picardía.

¿A qué te refieres?-

A que un buen día, llegarás a ser un houngans, o un bokor, y necesitarás guardianes.- el joven de añil comenzaba a comprender.- Yo te puedo ayudar a conseguir las mejores guerreras a tu servicio, seríamos más fuertes que unos simples perros como los que tiene Vaudoux.-

¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo si no te gustan los hombres?-

¡Eso no es cierto! No del todo, no me gustan los que son como esos animales que abusan de su fuerza, de su posición para dañar a quien se les ponga en frente, por eso me llamaste mucho la atención, tú y tus hermanos.-

¿Qué?-

Ustedes han vencido a los dragones purpura en muchas ocasiones ¿No es así?- se explicaba interesada.- Han puesto a Hun en su lugar con gran facilidad.- Leo sonrió ante el recuerdo, lo mismo hiso la chica.- Me gustas.-

¿Eh?-

Quiero quedarme contigo.- Leo prestaba atención.- Tú eres el líder del grupo, igual que yo, has llegado a vencer a Hun tú solo, yo también lo hice…pero muerta, quiero quedarme contigo, tenemos mucho en común, por eso quiero ser tu guardián, me gusta tú energía.- el niño lo meditaba un momento.- Te aseguro que te seré de más ayuda que un simple perro.- Leo no sabía que decir.

No creo que el señor Vaudoux esté de acuerdo con eso.- esto llamó la atención de Splinter.

Él lo hará sí tú se lo pides.- le aseguraba.- No me extrañará, por el contrario, él sabrá que te cuidaremos bien, que te protegeremos de cualquier entidad que se atreva a posar sus ojos en ti.-

¿Te, cuidaremos? ¿Te refieres a…?-

Exacto, mis hermanas y yo.- el joven guerrero guardó silencio al ver que la entidad femenina se acercaba más al cristal.- Sí acaso es obligación que tengas que tener perros como tus protectores, yo puedo conseguirte a las perras más salvajes que puedas conocer.- la risa de la joven al final de su ofrecimiento, hizo que Leo se sintiera incómodo.

Yo, no…-

¿Leonardo?- le llamó su padre.

¡Maestro Splinter!- se giró el niño con sorpresa al oírle.- Yo, no sabía que estaba ahí-

Estabas distraído ¿Con quién hablabas?- el niño se vio indeciso, miró a la ventana dónde aún estaba la joven Madeleine y luego a su padre.

Yo…yo hablaba con…Madeleine.- respondió al fin, esperando con inquietud la opinión de su padre, pues no quería que este pensara que estaba jugando o volviéndose loco.

Oh.- exclamó con toda calma.- ¿Y de qué te hablaba?- preguntó tomando asiento en la otra orilla de la cama.- Porque parecía que te estaba ofreciendo algo inadecuado.- el que Splinter continuara la conversación, creyendo en su palabra, fue algo extraño para el chico.

No…ella no, no creo que fuera algo malo, solo…- el chico no sabía si lo habían atrapado haciendo algo malo o no.- Solo…solo estaba bromeando.-

Yo no bromeo.- respondió la mujer desde el cristal, haciendo que el chico mirara de reojo a la ventana, detalle que pudo notar su padre.

¿Te sigue hablando?- Leo se vio intimidado ante el interés de su sensei.

Amm, sí.- respondió apenas.

Y ¿Qué te dice?- el chico tardó un momento en decidir lo que debía exponer.

Dice que quiere, venir conmigo.- optó por decir la verdad.- Quiere ser mi guardián.- Splinter se vio interesado.

¿Tú guardián? ¿Quiere cuidar de ti?- el niño dijo sí con un movimiento tímido de cabeza.- Eso suena bien, supongo, la verdad no sé mucho de este mundo, paranormal.- luego miró a donde estaba el televisor, el cual continuaba proyectando el concierto de Michael Jackson.-

¡Yo no lo puse!- se apresuró a aclarar el primogénito.

Lo sé, Miguel Ángel me lo dijo.- el chico desvió la mirada apenado.- Discúlpame.- pidió el roedor de nuevo.-

¿Por qué?-

Por hacerte creer que hacías mal al divertirte.- comenzó a explicarse al tiempo que se ponía de pie y avanzaba rumbo a su hijo el cual se veía a punto de llorar.- Ahora no puedes siquiera encender un aparato y entretenerte un momento sin pensar que eso me molestará.-

¿Me… odias?- preguntó con voz quebrada y unas cuantas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

¡Claro que no!- aclaró abrazando a su hijo, el cual nuevamente no se negó al contacto.- Eso nunca, yo te amo demasiado.-

¿Entonces, por… qu…, me trataste… así?-

Porque estaba mal y no me daba cuenta.- intentó explicarse con la voz algo afectada.- No sé qué… me ocurrió, estaba decidido… a levantar y fortalecer al clan de nuevo, quería que tú al ser el futuro líder, también pensaras como yo y que te dedicaras al máximo, pero… abusé de ti, abusé de tus hermanos, lo hice todo mal.- tomó asiento junto a su hijo sin retirarlo de su regazo.- Ya no quiero continuar así, ya no quiero avergonzar más a nuestros ancestros.- dijo refiriéndose al maestro Yoshi y a Kojiro.

Yo, tampoco, quiero… avergon… zarlos.- susurró el niño entre sollozos.

Jamás podrás avergonzar a nadie, eso te lo puedo asegurar.- el niño no creyó en sus palabras.

Antes me decías que… estabas muy… orgulloso de… mi…pero después…después me decías, lo contrario… ¿Cómo creerte, ahora?- Splinter se vio avergonzado.

Comprendo lo que quieres decir, fue imperdonable lo que te hice, como tú padre… debí brindarte todo lo necesario para que crecieras fuerte y lleno de confianza, no para que te sintieras inseguro de cada decisión que tomaras, lo lamento en verdad, y no sé de qué manera puedo demostrarte mi cambio… que no sea simplemente haciendo la diferencia.- el niño aún se veía temeroso.- Sé que no es suficiente, si en algún momento llego a recaer.- el joven prestó atención.- Tú y tus hermanos me llamarán la atención al respecto.-

Pero eres nuestro, padre ¿Cómo podríamos nosotros corregirte?-

Porque no soy perfecto, porque cometo errores como cualquier otro, además, si alguien te puede ayudar a evitar que repitas una mala acción, entonces es muy bienvenida todo tipo de advertencia.- una vez más se abrazaron.

Leo no podía decir que había eliminado todas sus inseguridades con respecto a Splinter, que podía confiar en él abiertamente, no podía, pero debía admitir que la conversación de alguna manera le ayudó a bajar la guardia, más no a eliminarla. Luego de un par de minutos en completo silencio, Splinter preguntó.

Bien, ahora a comer ¿Te gustaría bajar con nosotros a la mesa o prefieres estar aquí y ver tu video?- el niño no respondió de inmediato, dejando en claro lo que en verdad deseaba.- Está bien.- volvió a tomar la palabra su padre, sin siquiera molestarse.- Pediré a uno de tus hermanos que te suba tu comida ¿De acuerdo?- el chico dijo sí, con un movimiento de cabeza.- Está bien, ahora te traen algo.- cuando ya se retiraba, Leo le llamó.

Maestro Splinter.-

¿Sí?-

Gracias.- el viejo roedor también agradeció la nueva oportunidad que le brindaba su hijo con un fuerte abrazo.

No, gracias a ti.- más tarde llegaron los hermanos a comer con su compañero en la habitación, cada uno con su plato para estimular a Leo a que los acompañara con el suyo. Por primera vez en lo que llevaban hospedados en el viejo hotel, los cuatro hermanos miraron la televisión sin que ninguno se quedara dormido o temiera ser regañado, algo que agradecieron los tres menores, pues eso significaba que la recuperación de Leo iba en camino y…que ya no tendrían que escuchar a Michael Jackson por décima vez consecutiva.

Los días faltantes a navidad fueron los más relajados y divertidos para nuestros amigos, en especial para Leonardo, al cual le habían ocultado cualquier tipo de información relacionada con la próxima fiesta, el chico no tenía idea de en qué día vivía, por consiguiente no tenía por qué estresarse con los regalos, además, sus hermanos le entretenían con diversas actividades recreativas, desde perderse por horas viendo películas, series y caricaturas por satélite hasta luchar por el control del video juego que Casey Jones trajo de su casa.

Estas eran por fin unas verdaderas vacaciones para el joven líder, ahora sí tenía tiempo para ver los programas que tanto gustaban a sus hermanos, las competencias de motocicleta, la lucha libre, el box y las series de terror como The Walking dead, de Rafael. Los documentales, las series de ciencia ficción y comedias como The Big bang theory, de Donatello y las competencias de patinetas y bicicletas, películas cómicas y caricaturas como The Simpsons de Miguel Ángel.

Leo podía ahora opinar al respecto, de ser por él no vería televisión, le era frustrante ver un montón de garabatos anunciando programas y horarios, era como estar en un país extraño, bien habría evitado encender el aparato, si no hubiera descubierto en un canal retro, a Star trek la serie original, a su adorado detective Sherlock en la bbc y al doctor House, que está basado en su adorado investigador, ahora tenía algunos programas que podía llamar favoritos, podía seguirlos como cualquier aficionado de su edad, además, bajo pretexto de revisar su coordinación ojo-mano, el niño de añil fue puesto a jugar primero, Plantas vs Zombies, después vinieron Final fantasy, y Resident evil.

Poco a poco con ayuda de los baños de hierbas, las medicinas, la compañía de amigos y familiares, el descanso, las constantes comidas que le hacían ganar premios, y lo antes mencionado, un nuevo y por poco olvidado Leonardo iba surgiendo del abismo al que había sido arrojado.

El 24 de diciembre por fin llegó, la casa era un hervidero de actividades, desde temprano recibieron la comida que habían encargado a buenos restaurantes, los postres y las bebidas, los regalos de intercambio cubrieron los pies del árbol, como Leonardo no había acompañado a nadie a comer en la mesa principal, esa noche no se escaparía, por lo que la decoración y el entretenimiento debía ser el mejor. A las 6 de la tarde, Splinter ordenó a sus hijos que se prepararan para la fiesta.

¡Vamos!- llegó Splinter al cuarto de Leo, donde el primogénito y Miguel Ángel luchaban por el control del video juego.- Miguel Ángel ya es hora de bañarse.-

¡Dámelo Mickey! Es mi turno.-

¡Yo solo quiero ayudarte!-

Chicos.-

¡Quieres quitarme mi turno!-

¡Quiero ayudarte a pasar el nivel!-

¡Eso ya me lo dijiste y jugaste tú solo!-

¡Niños!- volvió a llamarles el roedor, al cual por fin le miraron.- Dejen de jugar, Miguel Ángel, ve a bañarte y tú Leonardo, a dormir.- el chico de naranja se levantó con pereza de la cama.

Pero no tengo sueño.- alegó Leo.

Y Rafa siempre tarda mucho en el baño.- discutió el segundo, luego de ver en la pantalla del televisor el final del juego, rió burlonamente.- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Te comieron el cerebro.- informó a su hermano quien miraba la pantalla decepcionado.- Sensei ¿Puedo bañarme aquí?-

Está bien.-

¿Qué? ¡No!- se negó el mayor.- Siempre hace un desorden y me hizo perder en el juego.- el pecoso de naranja iba divertido y satisfecho rumbo al baño.

No te preocupes, limpiará antes de salir.- advirtió al menor con la mirada, luego se dirigió a Leo.- Y tú debes tomar una siesta, después te despertaré para llevarte a bañar.- informaba el padre al tiempo que lo metía en la cama, pues como esa noche era de fiesta, el chico debía descansar lo suficiente, para no tener complicaciones después. así sería por siempre, si Leo quería ir de noche con el grupo por la ciudad, tendría que dormir por las tardes.

Pero yo puedo bañarme solo.- comentaba ahora el chico ya arropado y al saber que su padre sería quien le ayudaría.

Y lo harás.- aclaró el maestro.- Yo sólo te acompañaré hasta la tina y te ayudaré en lo que necesites, vamos, descansa.- le apresuraba su padre, sin que el chico se pudiera oponer.

Para las 8:30 de la noche, la familia ya estaba lista, Leo que ya se encontraba aseado y sentado al centro de su cama, vestido de pijama de algodón color azul rey y calcetines azul claro, veía con interés tres de los nuevos discos que había ganado por comer un poco más de medio plato, uno era el 25 aniversario de los Miserables, el concierto, el otro era El extraño mundo de Jack y por último, Sweeney Todd el barbero demoniaco de la calle fleet, el niño pensaba seriamente cuál de los tres pondrían esa noche, cuando Rafael llegó por él, este le vio con desconcierto.

¿Y eso?- preguntó al verlo de pijama, una igual a la de él, pero en colores rojizos.- ¿Ya estás listo para dormir?-

No, estoy listo para la cena.- Leo le miró extrañado.

¿Vas a cenar en pijama?-

Así es, todos lo haremos.-

No comprendo ¿Por qué?-

Porque será el traje de gala de esta noche.- el joven de ojos color miel, le miraba confuso.- Y tú nos acompañarás a la mesa.- Leo le miró asombrado.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?-

Porque es la cena de navidad, por eso.- el rostro del niño, palideció ante la noticia.

¡¿Queee?! ¡¿La cena de navidad?!-

Así es, hoy es 24 de diciembre.- el chico de añil se veía alterado.

¡No, no es posible!- su respiración comenzó a acelerarse.- ¿Por qué?-

Tranquilízate, es día de fiesta.-

¡¿Acaso estás loco?!- preguntó sobresaltado.- ¡No puede ser así!-

¿Qué sucede?- pidió saber Donatello al llegar vestido del mismo modo, pero en sus propios colores.

Acabo de decirle que fecha es hoy.- ya eso lo decía todo, pues era de conocimiento general, el sutil tacto de su temperamental hermano en los temas delicados.

¡Ay Rafa!-

¡¿Cómo puede ser posible?!- continuaba Leo muy excitado.- ¡¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?!-

¿Para qué?- tomó la palabra el segundo al mando.- Habías estado de lo más relajado estos últimos días, era lo que necesitabas para recuperarte mejor, nos divertimos mucho y…-

¡Pero ahora no tengo nada para la fiesta!- gritaba nervioso.- ¡No tengo nada para la llegada de Santa, ni para el intercambio, nada!- caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, pues gracias al descanso, ya se sostenía sin problema alguno.- No quiero bajar así.-

¿Qué?-

¡Sí!- decía el chico de azul.- No quiero bajar a la fiesta, no quiero que nadie me vea ¡¿Por qué no me dijeron nada antes?! ¡ ¿Qué voy a hacer?!- pedía saber, al borde de un colapso nervioso, por lo que Donny intervino.

Leo, cálmate, tranquilízate, no es gran cosa.-

¡ ¿QUÉ NO ES GRAN COSA?! ¡Mickey ha esperado este día con mucho entusiasmo! ¿Cómo le voy a hacer ahora para no decepcionarlo?-

Leo relájate.- le pedía ahora Rafael.- Splinter ya se encargó de todo eso.-

¿Qué?- preguntó con lágrimas en el rostro.

Así es.- decía Donny.- Splinter se encargó de comprar los regalos de navidad, dijo que continuaría con la tradición, hasta que Mickey estuviera listo para aceptar la verdad.-

¿Cuál verdad?-

¡Mickey!- el chico iba entrando a la recamara para ver si todos estaban listos, como ellos, iba vistiendo su pijama naranja y llevaba en brazos al pequeño Klunk, quien tenía al cuello, un bonito listón navideño.

¿Qué sucede?- quiso saber al ver a Leo tan alterado.- ¿Qué le pasa a Leo?-

Nada malo.- lo disfrazó Rafael.- Está triste porque no tiene nada para el intercambio.- el niño de naranja lo miró con ternura.

¡Ah, Leo! No te preocupes, no es necesario, lo importante es que cenaremos juntos, no importa si no tienes regalos.-

Es que… sí, los tengo.- decía aun afligido.- Pero están… en la… guarida, en una mochila azul, en mi closet.-

Entonces tendremos doble navidad, cuando recuperemos nuestras cosas de la guarida.- finalizó el pequeño quelonio, para darle después un fuerte abrazo a su hermano.- Vamos, ya no llores.- el joven líder sonrió ante el contacto de su pequeño hermanito.- o Santa se pondrá triste.- dicho esto, los tres hermanos comenzaron a sacar al primogénito del cuarto.

¿Quién sabe?- tomó la palabra Rafael.- Quizás Santa te traiga doble regalo para que ya no estés triste.-

Si ese es el caso.- le siguió Don.- Entonces nos conviene a todos ponernos tristes.- sólo las lámparas de noche quedaron encendidas en caso de necesitar ir por algo, los cuatro hermanos se retiraron rumbo al primer piso, sin darse cuenta ninguno, que una figura femenina, había sido testigo de su conversación, desde la congelada ventana.

Ya en el primer piso, Leo se pudo percatar con una gran sonrisa, de que toda la familia estaba vestida de pijama, todos, excepto por lo adultos mayores, quienes portaban una bata sobre la ropa de dormir, esto era de lo más divertido y cómodo a la vez, pues no sería él, el único vestido de manera informal en navidad.

¡Leo!- le saludó Abril de manera efusiva al verlo, vestida de pijama rosa de dos piezas y varios Hello Kittie estampados.- Que bueno que bajaste a cenar con nosotros, porque tu cuarto no es tan grande como para recibirnos a todos.- el chico sonrió.

Gracias.- apenas pudo decir.

Te va a gustar la cena.- anunciaba Casey llevando a la mesa algunas cestillas con pan y vestido con un pants gris y una camisa blanca de tirantes.- Hay pasta, pavo relleno, ensalada de manzana, pastel de tres leches, gelatina de leche de chocolate, muchas sodas, cervezas y vino, champagne para el brindis que seguro no podrás beber por tus medicamentos.- todos rieron divertidos.

Yo lo tomaré por ti.- se ofreció Rafael.- Y eso incluye también una o dos cervezas.-

Claro que no.- le ordenaron ambos líderes de casa al mismo tiempo, cosa que hizo reír a muchos.

La fiesta comenzó, la música sonaba por todo lo alto, de principio a fin no se supo que fue lo que se escuchaba, porque había una lucha encarnizada por el control del estéreo, todos querían escuchar algo. Debido a la enorme cantidad de inquilinos, Vaudoux se hizo de otro televisor, el cual estaba colocado en la sala y pronto fue utilizado para ver conciertos navideños y video juegos, el escándalo era enorme, algo de lo que Lázaro estaba muy agradecido, pues sus fiestas nunca habían sido tan ruidosas.

Luego vino la cena y una vez más el soborno, si Leo era capaz de comer de cada uno de los platillos presentados, aunque fuera en pequeñas cantidades, pero constantes, se ganaría no uno, sino cuatro discos, un concierto de André Rieu, la película Chicago y la primera temporada de Glee y la película de Vaselina, por lo que la familia no paró en darle ánimos para que comiera, y si no podía, le ayudaban con un bocado o dos.

La media noche no tardó en llegar, el brindis con champagne y el abrazo de feliz navidad fue afectuoso y abundante, las felicitaciones y buenos deseos, se escuchaban por todos lados. Luego llegó la hora del intercambio, algo de lo que Miguel Ángel ya estaba ansioso por hacer.

¡Vamos, vamos! Ya es hora del intercambio.- anunció el chico alejándose de la mesa, para ir directo al árbol.

Tranquilo Mickey, ya vamos.- le aseguraba Donatello.- Los regalos no se van a ir de ahí.-

Ya esperé mucho tiempo ¡Vamos!- llamaba el niño desde el otro lado del salón, al tiempo que ya se escuchaban el ruido del papel de envoltura.

Miguel Ángel, deja todo en su lugar.- ordenó Splinter mientras se ponía de pie para acompañar al grupo rumbo al árbol.- ¿No quieres acompañarnos?- preguntó a su primogénito, el cual seguía sentado a la mesa, mirando sus nuevos videos.

Ahora voy.- respondió sin ganas.

¿Sucede algo?- el niño se veía triste.

No tengo nada que darles.- decía sin mirar a su padre o al otro salón.- Nadie me dijo que llegaba navidad.- se escuchaba algo molesto. Splinter se sentó a su lado.

No queríamos estresarte.- el chico no se vio agradecido.- Necesitabas mucho descanso.-

Pero ahora soy el único que no dará nada a nadie.-

No estés tan seguro.- el niño no hizo contacto visual con su padre, por lo que este le tomó de la mejilla y le guió hasta poder verle.- A todos nos has hecho muy felices, ya que es la primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo que comes con nosotros.- Leo agradeció a su padre con una pequeña sonrisa sus palabras, pero igual no estaba del todo conforme.

Lamento haberte puesto en esta situación.- dijo refiriéndose al puesto de Santa.- Sé que ya no estabas de acuerdo y…-

Por el contrario.- Leo le miró sin comprender.- Te agradezco yo a ti, por haber evitado que cometiera otro terrible error.- el niño seguía sin entender.- El haber mantenido intacta la ilusión de Miguel Ángel.- el joven líder sonrió contento.- Gracias a ti, no destruí su inocencia.- un fuerte abrazo entre padre e hijo fue el agradable final de la conversación.

¡Oigan!- les apuró el pequeño quelonio.- Ya estamos todos juntos, solo faltan ustedes.- y sin más remedio, Leonardo fue conducido por su padre hasta la sala alrededor del enorme árbol de navidad.

Poco a poco los regalos fueron entregados por los respectivos Santas, este año se suponía que los presentes navideños serían hechos a mano, pero algunos de nuestros amigos se saltaron este detalle bajo pretexto de no tener habilidad en las manualidades, por lo que Abril, Casey y el profesor, fueron los únicos que compraron sus regalos.

La joven pelirroja obsequió a cada uno de sus amigos, una deliciosa caja de bombones con chocolate y crema de caramelo, de inmediato cada uno de los chicos y adultos agradeció y abrió su caja de dulces.

¡Qué rico!- exclamó el menor del grupo.- ¡Gracias Abril!- dijo con dos bombones en la boca.

De nada.- dijo contenta.- Me alegra que les haya gustado.-

Miguel Ángel.- le llamó la atención su padre.- No quiero que comas otro dulce.- ordenó al ver que el niño ya iba por el quinto.- Ya te llenaste de azúcar en la cena.-

¡Pero sensei!-

Ni uno más.- volvió a ordenar.- Y tú.- se dirigió a Leo.- Solo probarás uno si tu glucosa está estable.- aclaró al tiempo que a ambos niños les quitaba sus cajas, lejos de enfadarse como su pequeño hermano, Leo sólo sonrió divertido.

Luego vino el regalo de Casey Jones, este les regaló a todos un MP3 de música metálica, presente que sólo festejó Rafael, los demás sólo dieron las gracias y lo dejaron por un lado, Leo por su parte, le daría quizás, una oportunidad. El profesor, les entregó a cada uno de los presentes, una bufanda color gris de franela que consiguió con sus amigos.

Pronto llegó el turno de los regalos hechos en casa, empezando por los jóvenes y por último los adultos, así que Rafael fue quien inició, regalando a cada uno de sus seres queridos con su trabajo de tejido…una pulsera roja.

¡¿Una pulsera?!- exclamaron nuestros amigos.

¿Qué no ibas a tejer bufandas?- pidió saber Donatello con su pulsera trenzada de un centímetro de ancho entre los dedos.

¡¿Acaso crees que iba a tejer una bufanda para cada uno de ustedes en tan poco tiempo?! Ni que fuera una máquina.- la familia y amigos veían divertidos sus pequeñas pulseras.

Pero.- tomó la palabra Leo observando su pulsera.- De todo ese estambre… ¿Solo te salió esto?- los demás rieron con ganas ante el atrevimiento del chico.

Sí.- respondió con todo descaro el segundo al mando.- Y es roja para que sepan quién la hizo ¿Te gustó?-

¡Sí!- respondió Leo al quelonio que ya casi tenía encima de manera amenazadora.- ¡Gracias! ¿Me la pones?- con las risas de los demás de fondo, Rafael le ató la pulsera a Leo.

¡Es mi turno!- avisó Donatello.- Aquí les tengo unos programas para computadora que les puede ser de mucha utilidad.- a cada uno fue entregando un disco con un programa de diseño muy fácil de instalar y divertido de usar.- Pueden diseñar lo que quieran, ya sean tarjetas, playeras o calcomanías.- muchos le vieron la utilidad al disco, excepto uno.

No te preocupes.- dijo Don a su hermano mayor.- Tu nueva computadora podrá leerte el programa.-

¿Eh?-

Sí.- le explicaba.- Es muy sencillo tu nueva laptop, bueno, cuando la construya tendrá un programa de lectura especial para quienes no pueden leer o escribir, la misma compu te leerá lo que necesites y si le dictas, lo escribirá.-

¡¿En serio?!- pidió saber Mickey emocionado.- ¿Cómo Jarvis? ¿El de Ironman?-

Sí.-

¡Genial! Me la tienes que prestar.-

Entonces ¿La computadora leerá y escribirá por mí, todo lo que quiera?-

Así es, hasta que puedas hacerlo por ti mismo, incluso cuando entres a internet ¿Qué dices?- quería saber el joven genio.- ¿Te gusta?-

¡Me encanta!- exclamó el joven de añil para agrado de su pequeño hermano.- Te lo agradezco mucho.- Don estaba feliz.

Bueno ¡Ahora es mi turno!- anunció el pecoso ninja a todo volumen.- Aquí tienen, que los disfruten, porque vaya que me costará trabajo.- cada uno de los amigos y familiares, recibió de manos del niño, un talonario de diez tickets, cada uno valido para.

¿Vale por un turno para lavar los platos?- preguntó Abril con su talonario abierto.

Así es.- como el niño no tenía nada más que dar, se le ocurrió regalar su trabajo.

Aquí dice que vale por un turno para lavar la ropa.- leyó ahora Casey.- ¡Hey! Eso me gusta.- todos abrían sus talonarios y comparaban los boletos entre ellos, Leo al abrir el suyo, se encontró con una sorpresa.

¿Y esto?- en lugar de tener letras, habían dibujos de Mickey, una figura de círculos y palitos, lavando platos, barriendo o planchando ropa. Para hacer sus regalos había tomado los crayones de Leo.

Es para que no te de problemas ¿Te gustó?- el primogénito sonrió con ternura ante el regalo de su hermanito.

¡Claro que me gusta! Es muy bonito.-

¡Qué bueno!- sonrió satisfecho el niño.- ¡Ah! Pero eso sí.- advirtió a todos.- No los usen al mismo tiempo.- las risas de los presentes fue la respuesta para el niño.

Ahora tocó el turno de los dos adultos faltantes, Splinter entregó a cada uno, un cartel, un poster con un mensaje positivo en kanjis y algunas ilustraciones hechas con pincel, un trabajo delicado el cual agradecieron todos. Vaudoux por su parte entregó a cada nuevo familiar, una vela muy exclusiva.

Ahora aquí les entrego algo muy especial de mí, para ustedes.- cada uno de nuestros amigos fue recibiendo una caja de 15 x 15, con una vela.-

Vaya.- opinó primero Abril al ver dentro de su caja.- ¿Es una vela aromática?- el sacerdote rió con ganas.

Claro que no, yo no hago esas cosas.- la atención del grupo se posó sobre el houngans.- Esta es una vela de los deseos.- ahora el regalo tenía otro semblante.

¿Vela de los deseos?-

Así es, esta vela, les concederá cualquier deseo que en verdad anhelen, solo hay que prepararla con los ingredientes correctos y encenderla, cuando esta se apague sola, será cuando haya realizado el trabajo.- todos observaban interesados su presente.

¿Podrá cumplir cualquier deseo que quiera?- preguntó primero el más pequeño.

Siempre que sea coherente ¿Sí? Nada de querer volar como Superman o manejar la electricidad como cualquier otro súper héroe.- el grupo reía con la explicación de Vaudoux al tiempo que pensaba seriamente qué pedir.

¿Y cómo las prepararemos?-

Les indicaré que hacer dependiendo del tipo de deseo que tengan, pero eso sí, deben pedir con mucha fe, si no creen en lo que están haciendo, no pasará nada.- los muchachos y los adultos comentaban entre ellos lo que bien podrían hacer con sus respectivos deseos, algunos decían que podrían mejorar las ganancias de sus respectivos negocios o viajar por el mundo, las posibilidades eran muchas.

Bien, ahora quisiera que todos me permitan un momento.- llamó la atención Splinter.- Quiero entregar a Leonardo algo muy importante para mí.- tanto el joven antes mencionado como el resto de la familia le miraron con interés.- Hijo mío.- el niño le miró.- Hace mucho tiempo que tú y yo hicimos un trato.- el joven de azul palideció.- Prometí ayudarte a estudiar música, hacer de ti el mejor en el tema, y no lo hice, algo que jamás me perdonaré a mí mismo esa terrible falta, no solo por el honor familiar, sino por haberte decepcionado.-

Prefiero no volver a hablar de eso.- pidió terminar el tema el niño algo ansioso, pero no fue posible.

No creo que sea correcto seguir ignorándolo.- continuó Splinter.- Quiero comenzar a reparar mi falta para contigo.- de inmediato, Casey fue y trajo el estuche negro de guitarra para ponerlo en las manos de Splinter.

Pero qué…-

Quiero que aceptes esta guitarra.- dijo el roedor colocando frente al niño el estuche.- Como parte del trato que hicimos hace algunos años.-

Pero yo no quiero…no…- balbuceaba el joven guerrero, cuando su padre abrió el embalaje frente a este, sorprendiéndolo no solo a él, también a todos los que vieron en su interior.

¡WOW!- dentro de la funda se encontraba descansando una hermosa guitarra color negro con azul eléctrico, de una famosa y respetable empresa experta en el tema. El instrumento musical era simplemente hermoso.

¿Pero qué?- murmuró Splinter al ver que la guitarra que había presentado a su hijo, no era la que había pedido, por lo que dedicó una mirada asesina al joven Jones.- Después hablamos.- le susurró al oído, cosa que hizo sonreír no solo al guerrero de las calles, también al quelonio que acostumbra acompañarlo.

¡Leo, está preciosa!- exclamó impresionado Donny.

¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Sácala de su caja!- pedía ansioso Mickey, pero Leo se negaba.

No…yo no… creo que… deba…- miraba la guitarra con deseo.

Pero ¿Por qué?- Splinter pedía saber a su hijo, pensando que no le había gustado el instrumento, incluso los otros dos rebeldes prestaron atención, temiendo que en realidad esperaba una guitarra acústica, pero ese no era el caso.

Leonardo no podía dejar de ver la hermosa pieza que era la guitarra, era algo que siempre había deseado poseer y que constantemente vio como algo imposible. Ahora que la tenía de frente, a su disposición, no podía creerlo, mucho menos aceptarlo, pues tenía miedo de que todo fuera una cruel mentira.

Siempre quise una así.- decía muy por lo bajo el chico de añil, con los dedos de su mano derecha en los labios para poder morderlos por la ansiedad y lágrimas amenazando con escapar de sus ojos.- ¿Por qué, tiene que ser igual?-

Hijo mío ¿Qué sucede?-

¿No te gusta?- pidió saber también Rafael, cuando Leo le respondió de manera negativa con un movimiento de cabeza.

No está bien.- decía con pena al tiempo que miraba la guitarra con anhelo.- No es correcto.-

¿Qué no es correcto?—

el niño la pensó un momento, antes de responder a su inteligente hermano.

Que, esto esté aquí.- respondió al fin, con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

¿Pero por qué?-

Porque no, debe ser así.- la familia le miraba desconcertada.- Porque los, ninjas, deben ser invisibles.- ahora comprendían mejor.- Porque no… debemos dejar que nos vean o escuchen, y no es… normal que quiera algo… así.- finalizó mirando la guitarra.- Está mal.-

Claro que no está mal.- inició Rafael.

¡Claro que sí!- le respondió con énfasis Leo.- ¿Qué tal si… algo malo pasa?- le preguntó.- ¿Qué tal si nos descubren por… mi culpa?-

Pero Leo.- exclamó el pequeño al verlo tan nervioso.

¿Qué tal si… algo malo le pasa a la familia por… mi culpa?- continuaba.- Si te pasa algo malo… a tu familia le pasa… algo bueno ¿Verdad?- intentaba explicar su punto de vista.- Y si te pasa algo bueno… ¿A tu familia le irá mal? Yo no quiero que pase eso, yo no quiero…- no pudo más y soltó el llanto.

Al parecer Leonardo había inventado una explicación a lo que estaba ocurriendo desde hacía mucho tiempo, el porqué de lo que estaba viviendo, de alguna manera se imaginó que si a él se le negaban las cosas, era para que alguien más las disfrutara, que su sacrificio ayudaba a alguien que lo necesitara, y como hasta ahora lo que más le importaba era su familia, no quería que todo eso se retorciera, que ocurriera lo contrario a lo que quería.

No quiero que algo malo les pase por mi egoísmo.- alcanzó a decir Leonardo oculto en el regazo de su padre, quien se había apresurado a consolarlo.

Las limpias de Lázaro habían ayudado, pero no habían hecho todo el trabajo, el mismo sacerdote había dicho que su trabajo no iba a suplir el tratamiento que estaba llevando el chico, por lo que era necesario que consultaran al terapeuta, Leonardo lo necesitaba para poder eliminar los muchos miedos que lo mantenían prisionero.

La fiesta de navidad había terminado para el joven de ropas azules, su padre y hermanos le llevaron a su recámara para que se tranquilizara y descansara mejor, la guitarra fue guardada en la habitación del sensei, el chico no la quería ni ver, pues temía que ocurriera algo peor que malo por su culpa, ahora los que le amaban, sabían qué pedir a las velas de Lázaro.

Mientras los Hamato preparaban todo para que Leonardo descansara, este estaba sentado en una de las sillas junto a la ventana, miraba hacia afuera desanimado, con algunas lágrimas aun corriendo por sus pálidas mejillas, triste por lo que había ocurrido en la noche de navidad.

Lo había echado a perder, de una manera u otra siempre ocurría, ahora la fiesta había terminado mal porque él se había puesto mal, le habría gustado reaccionar de diferente manera ante el obsequio de Splinter, pero no podía, no estaba bien, algo malo podría haber pasado ¿En serio habría pasado algo malo? Una vez más las voces, otra vez estaban ahí, creía haberlas ignorado o eliminado, pero estaban ahí.

Tampoco había entregado regalos, él fue el único que no había dado nada, estaba apenado, le habría gustado darles algo, pero ¿Qué? Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido regalar su trabajo como Mickey lo hizo ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrió? Pensaba el muchacho. Su padre y hermano menor ya tenían la cama lista, Donatello buscaba su medidor de glucosa para revisarle antes de acostarse, Splinter ya se dirigía a él, cuando una figura femenina se fue acercando a la ventana.

Leonardo.- susurró la mujer, haciendo que el chico prestara más atención hacia afuera.- Leonardo.- volvía a llamarlo con melodiosa y espectral voz.

Leonardo.- dijo ahora su padre, llamándole la atención.

¿Sí?-

Debes asearte para ir a dormir ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Ahmm.- balbuceó primero el niño.- Creo que Madeleine está afuera.-

¿Madeleine?-

¿Quién es ella?- preguntaron Mickey y Don.

La joven que golpea las ventanas.- los tres Hamato se vieron sorprendidos.- Me está llamando.- el pequeño se vio nervioso.

¿En serio? ¿Y qué quiere?-

No lo sé.- el chico volvió a buscar a la joven por la ventana, viéndola esta vez con más claridad, parecía contenta de verle. Leo no sabía que sucedía hasta que la joven dijo.

Feliz navidad, Leonardo.- y al terminar de felicitarlo, levantó al nivel de su rostro, una vieja mochila de color azul, la misma que había estado oculta en el closet de la guarida.

No lo puedo creer.- susurró el niño, contento al verla.

Fin del capítulo 21.


	22. Chapter 22

¡Por fin lo terminé! ¡Aquí está! Esto es lo primero que cruzó por mi cabeza cuando había terminado el capítulo, mil perdones por la tardanza, pero siempre me sale algo que me resta el tiempo en la compu e internet y me tardo, espero que este número sea de su agrado y muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, mil saludos a todos y muchos besos.

Y como siempre digo, que comience el show.

Capítulo 22.

No lo puedo creer.- susurró el niño de azul, al ver su vieja mochila fuera de la ventana.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Don acercándose a Leo, el cual se encontraba ansioso buscando por la ventana.- ¿Qué buscas?-

Mi mochila.- señalaba el joven de añil a sus hermanos el lugar por el que había visto al espíritu cargando su bolso.- ¡Ahí!-

¿Dónde?- pidió saber también Mickey pegado al cristal de la ventana, sin poder verla.

¡Ahí! ¡Es mi mochila! ¿La ves?- respondía el primogénito, señalando un rincón.

Ahí no hay nada.-

Ahí estaba…- decía buscando sin comprender lo que pasaba.- Ya no está, pero yo la vi…ella me saludó y…- luego lo pensó un momento.- Debe estar allá abajo.-

¿Qué?-

¡Mi mochila! Madeleine debió llevarla allá abajo, para que no abriera la ventana por el frío.- explicaba al tiempo que dejaba su puesto frente al vidrio y se dirigía a la puerta.

¿Pero de qué mochila estamos hablando?- preguntaba ahora Splinter.

La mochila en la que he guardado los regalos de navidad, la que estaba en mi closet ¡En la guarida!-

¡¿En la guarida?!-

Sí.-

¿Estás seguro?-

¡Sí! Yo la vi, seguro está allá abajo.- decía al tiempo que caminaba hacia la puerta, cuando Splinter lo frenó.

Espera.- ordenó a su hijo.- La cama ya está lista, termina de arreglarte y que tu hermano te aplique la medicina, yo me encargaré de preguntar a Vaudoux-san si recibió algo.- como que la indicación no gustó del todo al muchacho.

Pero sensei, yo quisiera ir a ver y quizás podamos abrirla y entregar lo que...- intentaba explicarse sin éxito.

Si esa mochila está en esta casa, ya la verás mañana.- esto no gustó a Leo ni a su pequeño hermanito.- Ahora terminarás de arreglarte y punto.-

Está bien.- aceptó resignado.

¿Podemos ver la tele?-

Solo una hora.- respondió el roedor desde la puerta.- Luego quiero que se vayan a la cama.- esto iba para Donny, Mickey y Rafa, este último se había encargado de guardar la guitarra en el cuarto de Splinter y regresaba a tiempo de ganarle el control remoto a su pequeño hermanito en una lucha desigual. Mientras estos dos peleaban y cambiaban canales, Don revisaba la glucosa de Leo y preguntaba.

¿En serio viste que un fantasma traía tú mochila?-

¿No me crees?- el joven genio se vio atrapado.

No es eso.- intentaba explicarse.- Es solo que me parece raro y tampoco entiendo… ¿Cómo supo dónde estaba la guarida?- sobándose el brazo que fue inyectado, el líder respondió.

No lo sé, cuando la vea le preguntaré.-

Donny se vio apenado por la duda ante el caso de la mochila, pero aún le costaba a pesar de todo, creer ciegamente en lo paranormal. En el primer piso, el viejo maestro buscaba al sacerdote para comentarle sobre lo que su hijo vio por la ventana, pero solo encontró a sus otros tres amigos humanos, aun compartiendo una bebida.

¿Han visto a Vaudoux-san?-

Acaba de salir al frente de la casa.- le explicaba el profesor, sirviendo una taza extra de ponche.- Parece que algo llamó su atención.-

Así es, fue un espíritu…llamado Madeleine.- compartió el roedor a sus amigos, al tiempo que recibía la taza.- Gracias.-

¿Madeleine, quién es Madeleine?- preguntaba Abril al roedor.

Es un espíritu, una…amiga de Leonardo.- los tres humanos le miraron impresionados.- Dijo que la, mujer, le trajo una mochila que estaba en la guarida, en su cuarto.-

¡¿Es en serio?!- quería saber Casey de manera entrometida.- ¿Una amiguita muerta?- el maestro ninja le miró de manera severa.

No sé exactamente de qué se trata todo esto, por lo que quería hablar con Vaudoux-san y preguntarle si es posible que algo así pudiera ocurrir.-

Pues no tendrás que esperar mucho mi viejo amigo, porque ahí viene.- señaló el profesor a la puerta de la cocina, por la que el sacerdote aparecía para reunirse con el grupo.

Vaudoux-san.- le llamó Splinter.- ¿Podría preguntarle algo?-

Si es por la mochila azul que encontré en el patio trasero, para mañana estará lista.- el grupo le miró sin comprender.- Viene de un lugar muy sucio, no la puedo entregar así.-

¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Un espíritu pudo traer un objeto de un lugar tan lejano?-

Así es.-

¡¿Pero cómo?!-

Un espíritu puede viajar a cualquier lugar, no hay tiempo ni espacio para ellos, incluso pueden estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo.- explicaba el houngans.- ¿Y sobre cómo pueden tomar los objetos sin tener ellos materia alguna para sostenerlos? Es todo por medio de la energía.-

¿Pero cómo supo dónde se encontraba la guarida?-

Supongo que habrá escuchado nuestras conversaciones o se habrá dejado llevar por el lugar más contaminado del alcantarillado, no lo sé, eso lo tendrá que averiguar Leonardo después.- el grupo guardó silencio, repasando lo ocurrido en su mente.

Y la mochila.- tomó la palabra Casey.- ¿A dónde la llevó?-

Al cuarto de los muertos.- los oyentes quedaron helados.

¿A dónde?-

Al cuarto de los muertos.- explicó con total naturalidad.- Es una habitación debajo de esta casa, sirve para hacer algunos trabajos, ahí la dejé para limpiarla de las malas energías.- ante tal explicación, ya no había nada más que decir, solo.

Gracias.-

Luego de la hora permitida, Splinter subió a la habitación de Leonardo para verificar que sus hijos ya se hubieran retirado a sus respectivas camas a descansar, pero al escuchar desde las escaleras que el televisor seguía funcionando, avanzó con mayor rapidez, para meterlos en orden.

Chicos, creí haberles dicho que…- se interrumpió así mismo el viejo roedor, al encontrarse con sus cuatro hijos ya dormidos, todos juntos, en la misma cama.- Debí imaginarlo.- susurró al ver que Leonardo, su oso Da Vinci sostenido entre sus brazos y Rafael dormían acostados del lado de la cabecera de manera normal, Donatello y Miguel Ángel acomodados en la parte baja, todos profundamente dormidos.- Bien…buenas noches.- dijo a todos sus niños para luego apagar el televisor, dejar solo una lámpara encendida, y retirarse.

El amanecer no tardó en llegar para iluminar con su tenue luz los muebles más cercanos a las ventanas, como cada 25 de diciembre, Mickey fue el primero en abrir los ojos y salir con sumo cuidado del enredo de colchas y piernas que tenía con sus hermanos ¿La razón? Ser el primero en revisar los regalos de Santa, a pesar de haber estado todos apretados y con las extremidades de unos sobre los otros, el pequeño ninja debía admitir que fue la mejor noche que había pasado desde que llegaron al hotel del señor Vaudoux, pues en las anteriores, siempre escuchaba puertas que se abrían solas y pasos en el pasillo cuando no había nadie, era en verdad espeluznante.

Con la gracia de un ninja, el pequeño de naranja se fue deslizando hasta la puerta, ya en el umbral, echó un vistazo atrás para verificar que su escape fuera limpio, sonrío satisfecho al ver a sus compañeros aun dormidos, el siguiente paso no fue muy difícil, el lugar sonaba tranquilo, por lo que dando saltitos de gusto se fue contento rumbo al primer piso.

Era el crimen perfecto, cada año él era el primero en llegar frente al árbol, sin nadie que le llamase la atención, podía abrir sus regalos, sacudir y revisar los de sus hermanos y si había algo que más le gustara…podía intercambiarlo, bueno, esa era una fantasía que siempre cruzaba por su loca cabeza, y que por culpa de Leonardo, nunca se había hecho realidad ¿Cómo sabía él que regalo era de quién? Se preguntaba siempre.

Por fin llegó al primer piso, una vez más echo un vistazo a su alrededor, para verificar que se encontraba solo, solo él y su enorme y frondoso objetivo lleno de los regalos de Santa, pero.

¿Qué haces de pie tan temprano?-

¡Aayy!- gritó el niño, para luego mirar en todas direcciones.

¿Qué haces fuera de la cama a esta hora?- repitió Vaudoux en el umbral de la cocina con una taza de café.- ¿Piensas saquear el árbol?-

¡¿Qué?! ¡No! claro que no, yo…ya no tenía sueño.-

¡Aja, claro! Vamos a esperar al resto de la familia para abrir los regalos ¿Verdad?-

¡Sí! Pero…me gustaría buscar el mío y revisar si llegó con bien.- dijo mirando rumbo al árbol.

Y si mejor te vienes a la cocina y tomas algo de comer.- sugirió el hombre.- Vamos, en lo que llegan los demás.- sin más remedio, el niño de naranja obedeció.

Luego de tomar un pequeño bocadillo de pan y leche, el sacerdote le obligó a acompañarlo en sus labores, para que no estuviera de ocioso en la sala, así el pequeño Mickey terminó arreglando la cocina y haciendo diversos trabajos por toda la planta baja, nada que ver con su plan anterior. Llevando una bandeja con la caja de dulces que anoche Abril le había regalado a Lázaro y una jarra de agua, otra de leche y una botella de ron con varios vasos de cristal, Miguel Ángel acompañó al sacerdote al frente de la puerta principal.

¿Qué estamos haciendo?- preguntó el niño al ver que el sacerdote ponía comida y bebidas frente a un objeto extraño a sus ojos.

Preparo una ofrenda.-

¿Para quién?-

Para los orichas.-

¿Y dónde están?- miraba a todos lados.

En varios puntos de la casa, unos protegen en las puertas, otros están en la habitación donde hacemos oración y otros se encuentran en el sótano.-

¿Y por qué les deja comida de verdad? ellos no se la pueden comer.-

¡Claro que se la pueden comer!-

¡¿Queeee?!- gritó horrorizado el niño, mirando seriamente a la figura frente a él, una especie de cabeza de piedra con caracoles en la cara.

¡Tranquilo! No es como tú crees.- el chico le miró con atención.- Ellos toman la esencia de los alimentos, el sabor, no la materia.-

¡Ah!- luego el niño vio como el sacerdote colocaba tres de los deliciosos bombones que Abril le había regalado anoche como parte de la ofrenda, cosa que no le gustó en lo absoluto.- ¡¿También les va a dar de sus bombones?!-

Así es.-

¡Pero son suyos! Y están muy ricos, ellos no…-

Ellos los disfrutarán tanto como los has disfrutado tú ¿No crees?-

¡No! digo…- se explicó antes de que se molestara con él.- Ellos no se los comen en verdad, mejor nos los comemos en familia todos juntos.-

Y eso haremos, en familia, y ellos incluidos, los degustaremos.- este fue el fin de la conversación, la cual no dejó satisfecho al impetuoso guerrero, que seguía pensando que era un desperdicio entregar tan deliciosos y esponjosos bombones de chocolate a figuras ordinarias y sin vida.

De pronto el sonido de la familia fuera de sus habitaciones sacaron de sus pensamientos al guerrero de naranja, por fin sus hermanos y amigos humanos se habían despertado, algunos se escuchaban conversando en los pasillos del segundo piso, otros ya bajaban presurosos por las escaleras.

¡Vaya! Por fin se levantaron.- reclamó el pecoso quelonio a Rafa, Casey y Donny que venían bajando.- Ya es hora de abrir los regalos, ya…esperen… ¿Dónde está Leo?-

Esta dormido.-

¡Todavía! ¿Y por qué no lo levantaron?-

Porque necesita descansar.- respondió su padre, a pocos escalones detrás de Donatello, dejando frío al chico.- No es necesario que se levante tan temprano en un día de fiesta.-

¡Pero maestro Splinter, ya es hora! Ya esperé mucho tiempo y…- reclamaba el niño a su padre sin que este le prestara mucha atención al berrinche de su hijo, por lo que mejor cambió el tema.

¿Qué tal pasaron la noche todos juntos en la cama?- los muchachos le miraron atrapados.- Anoche que llegué al cuarto ya estaban dormidos todos juntos.- comentaba de camino a la cocina.

Nada mal.- respondió primero el joven genio algo sonrojado.- Aunque me dieron una patada a mitad de la noche.- dijo acercándose al refrigerador por leche.

Ese fui yo.- confesó Rafael sin pena alguna.- Estabas hablando entre sueños.-

¡Qué grosero!- exclamó Don.- Y yo que no te hice nada por roncar como camión descompuesto.-

¡Eso no es cierto!- reclamó el segundo.- Alguien me dio un almohadazo en la cara.-

¡Ah! Ese fui yo.- aceptó el menor, tomando un pan dulce de la mesa de la cocina.- Me estabas molestando.- antes de que el quelonio de rojo diera inicio a la persecución del menor del grupo, Splinter preguntó.

Sí tantas molestias sufrieron al dormir todos juntos ¿Por qué no se fueron a descansar a sus respectivas camas?- al parecer ninguno de los muchachos quiso dar una respuesta inmediata, pues a pesar de sus quejas, disfrutaron mucho la noche.

Eh… ¿Mejor vamos a ver los regalos?-

Después Mickey, después.-

Yo tengo hambre.- era obvio que no querían hablar del tema.

La familia a regañadientes del menor de los quelonios, comenzó a preparar un desayuno en forma, por más que el pequeño intentaba llevar al grupo frente al árbol de navidad, solo conseguía que lo mandaran a trabajar, luego de poner la mesa, Splinter le mandó a despertar a Leonardo, molesto por la falta de atención a un tema tan importante como lo son los regalos, el pecoso ninja se tomó su tiempo para llegar con su hermano, pues necesitaba endulzar un poco su mañana. Cuando llegó al cuarto, se encontró con el primogénito al centro de la cama, al parecer, al no sentir más cuerpos, lejos de preocuparse por la ubicación de sus hermanos, optó por reclamar el espacio.

Leo…Leo, despierta.- el chico de azul comenzó a moverse a disgusto.- Ya está el desayuno.-

Mmm… ¿Qué?-

Que ya está listo el desayuno, quieren que bajes conmigo.-

Mmm, está bien.- aceptó resignado el líder del grupo, cuando escuchó algo raro.

¡Grrrr!-

¿Qué fue eso?-

Ah, mi estómago.-

¡Grrr!-

¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó preocupado al ver que el chico se llevaba las manos al abdomen.

¡Claro que sí! Solo tengo hambre, vámonos.-

¿Estás seguro?- preguntó al escuchar un nuevo gruñido.- Suena raro.-

¡¿Y qué esperabas?! Tengo hambre, vamos.- sonrió el niño sacando a jalones a su hermano mayor de la cama, el cual no estaba del todo convencido de su explicación. Ya abajo, la primera en darles la bienvenida fue Abril.

¡Buenos días dormilón! Supe que pasaron la noche todos juntos ¿Qué tal fue?- los otros tres quelonios le miraron interesados.

Fue lindo, aunque algo apretado.- respondió con sinceridad y sin problemas, como siempre en lo que respecta al tema de la hermandad.

¡¿Lindo?!-

¡¿En serio?!- le cuestionaron Abril y Casey.

¡Vamos! Admite que no los quieres de vuelta en tu cama porque roncan, patean y hablan dormidos.- se burlaba Casey del resto del grupo.

Bueno...- admitió Leo con un plato de cereal de frutas servido al frente.- Hacía mucho calor y faltaba espacio, pero me gustó la compañía.- de inmediato Rafa se defendió.

Hubiéramos tenido más espacio si no hubieras metido al tonto oso contigo.- molesto por su comentario, Leo le miró sentarse a su lado con un plato de cereal como el suyo, Rafael venía sentándose a su lado desde que Leo bajara a comer con ellos, detalle en el que pocos se habían percatado.

Da Vinci no es ningún oso tonto.- reclamó el dueño.- Además, me protegió de tus ronquidos.- el ninja rojo le miró ofendido.

Yo no ronco.-

¿Sí? ¿En qué planeta?- las preguntas de Donatello arrancaron varias risas, a pesar de la mirada asesina de su segundo hermano mayor.

El desayuno terminó por fin para beneplácito de Miguel Ángel, el cual apenas si probó bocado, más de uno le insistió en comer algo, pero este alegaba ya no tener hambre, no al menos de comida, pues apenas vio que los platos estaban limpios, se levantó de la mesa e instó al grupo a ir por los regalos.

¡Vamos ¿Qué esperan?!- llamaba Mickey a la familia desde la recepción.

Parece que solo era la ansiedad por los obsequios de Santa.- comentó tranquilo Donny a Leo.

Qué raro…allá arriba su estómago no paraba de gruñir.-

Y ¿Qué? ¿Te extraña?- interrumpió Rafa.- ¡Es Mickey! Su estómago siempre gruñe.-

A mí me pareció raro.-

¡¿Qué esperan?!- volvió a gritar el niño.

Ya vamos Miguel Ángel, no te desesperes.- pedía su padre. Con gran parsimonia la familia y los amigos fueron ocupando los mismos lugares de la noche del intercambio, y con alegría vieron como el ninja más joven se sumergía bajo el árbol en busca de sus presentes.- ¡Miguel Ángel!- le llamó su padre, devolviéndolo a su lugar.- Yo me encargaré de entregar los regalos.- era justo pues este año él había hecho de Santa Claus, los años anteriores, Leonardo era el que se encargaba de dicho trabajo.- Bien.- tomó el primer paquete.- Este es para…-

¡Para mí, para mí!- gritaba y brincaba ansioso el pecoso ninja.

Para Leonardo.- dijo el padre al tiempo que entregaba su regalo al niño.

¡Aahh!-

Gra…gracias.- dijo el chico con un ligero rubor en sus pálidas mejillas.

El segundo será para…- el niño de naranja ya se encontraba listo para saltar sobre su obsequio, cuando.- Rafael.-

¡¿Qué?!- reclamó el pequeño al ver pasar el siguiente presente a otras manos.- ¿Acaso va a ser por orden de aparición?-

Eso parece.- respondió Casey.

¡Ay nooo!- exclamó al ver que el siguiente paquete era para su hermano Donatello.

Ya que te quejas.- le reclamó el segundo al mando.- Ya es tu turno.-

Lo sé.- dijo con cara de puchero.- Pero fui el último, en años pasados siempre era el primero.- se quejaba, para después ser llamado por su padre.

¿Ya ves cómo lo tienes de consentido?- le reclamaba el joven genio al oído a su hermano mayor, el cual solo pudo encogerse de hombros en clara señal de aceptar toda la culpa.

Aquí tienes Miguel Ángel.- entregó el obsequio el sensei a su impaciente hijo.

¡Gracias sensei!-

Los chicos al ser los más jóvenes de la familia, habían sido los únicos en recibir un presente de San Nicolás, los tres mayores recibieron dos videos cada uno, Leo sobre lo mejor de la música de los años 70's y 80's, Rafael obtuvo un video sobre exhibiciones de motocicletas y el otro era un concierto de música pesada. Donatello recibió dos documentales, uno hablaba sobre los nuevos descubrimientos en marte y el segundo era lo más nuevo sobre insectos, tema que a Rafael desagradó por completo. Miguel Ángel por su parte recibió.

¡Una patineta!- exclamó el niño al tiempo que la levantaba sobre su cabeza para que la vieran todos.- ¡Súper!-

No la uses dentro de la casa.- ordenó de inmediato su padre.

Podrás utilizar la cochera cuando la camioneta no esté en ella.- agregó el sacerdote, lo que dejaba muy poco tiempo de uso al chico, pues el auto estaba siempre dentro.

Entonces ¿Cuándo la usaré?-

Cuando se descongele la calle.- opinó el profesor.- O podrías ir y retirar la nieve si tantas ganas tienes.- como que eso no le pareció al ninja naranja.

Mejor pasemos a algo más interesante.- tomó la palabra Casey.- Ahora veamos lo que hay en la famosa mochila azul.- tres quelonios, Splinter y los humanos estuvieron de acuerdo con el pelinegro, pues aunque no lo mostraran, la curiosidad por su contenido y del cómo llegó hasta la casa desde la guarida era mucha.

¡Yo primero!- pedía el menor al tiempo que tomaba la mochila y empezaba a abrirla, cuando ¡Paaf! Un merecido bastonazo por parte de su padre lo puso en su lugar.

¡Miguel Ángel! Compórtate.-

Además.- dijo Don.- Es propiedad de Leo, él es quien debe revisarla primero.- y dicho esto, se le entregó al joven líder su propiedad.

No puedo creer que esté aquí.- comentaba al tiempo que la revisaba.- Huele raro.-

Son las hierbas de la limpieza.- agregó Vaudoux.

Creo que se me hacen familiares.- decía el chico cuando fue interrumpido por Rafael.

¡¿Es en serio?! ¿Te la vas a pasar mirándola y oliéndola? ¿Qué siguen, los cierres?- el primogénito le miró entre apenado y molesto por su atrevimiento, pero.

Es cierto Leo.- apoyó Don a Rafa.- Todos queremos saber lo que contiene y cómo es que llegó aquí.-

Está bien.- aceptó el líder.- Aunque la parte de cómo llegó aquí, no podré explicarla, aún no he visto a Madeleine para agradecerle este regalo.- las miradas de nuestros amigos se cruzaron en silencio, todos compartiendo el mismo sentimiento sobre el asunto del fantasma.

Bueno…- prefirió cambiar el tema Abril.- Mejor veamos qué hay ahí dentro.-

Dijiste que tenías los regalos del intercambio.- ¿Hay algo para mí?- ¿Desde cuándo los compraste?- se escuchaban a varios preguntando al mismo tiempo.

Tranquilos, tranquilos.- llamó al orden Splinter.- Ahora mismo nos contará todo.- Leo estuvo de acuerdo.

Bueno pues…- inició el primogénito.- Siempre procuro hacer las compras navideñas en la primera mitad del año, pero yo…- se vio apenado.- No creo tener algo para todos.-

Eso no es necesario.- dijo el profesor.

No tienes de qué preocuparte.- le aseguró también Vaudoux con una sonrisa.- Nosotros ya tuvimos suficientes regalos navideños.- esto tranquilizó un poco al muchacho.

Lo siento.- se disculpó para después empezar a buscar en el interior de su bolso.- Bien, veamos…creo que esto es para…- comenzó diciendo al sacar una caja bastante colorida, pues estaba decorada con diversos grafitis.

¡Para mí, para mí!- exclamó con alegría el pequeño Mickey, al tiempo que arrebataba el regalo de las manos de su hermano.- ¡Es para mí!-

¡Miguel Ángel!- le llamó la atención Splinter por la falta de respeto a su hermano mayor, pero lejos de estar disgustado, este veía con deleite la alegría del menor.- Lo tienes muy consentido.- también le reclamó dejándolo sonrojado.

¡Wow!- continuaba celebrando.- ¡Es el equipo para personalizar patinetas! ¡Genial!-

Miguel Ángel ¿No tienes algo qué decirle a tu hermano?- continuaba llamándole su padre para que se comportara.

¡Es exactamente lo que quería! ¡Muchas gracias Leo!- finalizó su celebración por fin, con un gran abrazo y un beso.- ¡Gracias!-

De nada Mickey.- la familia veía la escena con satisfacción.- Ahora.- anunció Leo con el siguiente regalo en la mano.- Este es para Donny.- el antes mencionado se vio interesado al recibir una pequeña caja de 5 cm de ancho x 15 cm de largo.- Y…Abril.- agregó al tiempo que entregaba otra caja igual.

¡¿Yo?!-

Pensé que también te serviría.- ambos genios se miraron para luego revisar sus respectivos regalos.

¡Wow Leo!- exclamó la pelirroja.

¡No lo puedo creer!- le siguió el ninja de morado con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.- ¡Es el nuevo procesador cadmiun de siguiente generación con codificación kuantum! ¿Cómo supiste qué lo quería?-

La pregunta aquí es… ¿Cómo no saberlo?- respondió Rafael por Leo.- Si no parabas de decir los beneficios de este nuevo no sé qué, contra el de la empresa quién sabe cuál.-

Sí.- le siguió el menor para vergüenza del joven científico.- Decías que lo comprarías pronto, que estabas ahorrando, que ya casi lo tenías instalado y… ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó?- el apenado quelonio de ropas moradas respondió.

Fui a la expo-ciencia 2012 y me compré varias cosas.- las carcajadas cosechadas por el niño fueron tantas que sus mejillas se pusieron muy rojas.- Pensé que en la expo encontraría el procesador más barato de lo que lo estaban vendiendo por otro lado.-

Sabía que no podrías volver a reunir el dinero.- agregó Leo.- Así que lo compré por ti, espero que no esté pasado de moda.- Donny sonrió con esto último.

No se dice "Pasado de moda".- ambos sonrieron divertidos y apenados, uno por no saber los tecnicismos y el otro por corregir a su hermano mayor.- Y no, no lo está ¡Muchas gracias Leo!- agradeció al tiempo que le daba un fuerte abrazo y Abril un marcado beso en la mejilla.

¡Muchas gracias!- decía también la pelirroja.

De nada.-

Bueno ya.- tomó la palabra Rafael.- Falto yo ¿A ver qué me trajiste?-

¡Rafael!- volvió Splinter con su pobre labor de recordarles los modales a sus hijos.- Sean más respetuosos.-

Yo también quiero ver si hay algo para mí.- agregó el pelinegro al ver que Abril recibió un regalo.

Espero que les guste.- dijo el chico de azul, al tiempo que a cada uno le entregaba un estuche color negro.

Y esto ¿Qué es?- preguntó el segundo al mando girándolo por todos lados.

¡Es un aerógrafo!- exclamó Casey con la caja ya abierta.- ¿Pero cómo supiste que íbamos a comprarlos?-

Leo.- le llamó Rafa.- ¿Cómo…?- el joven líder confesó.

Hace tiempo supe que…pensaban, abrir su propio negocio de reparación de motocicletas.- todo el grupo se vio sorprendido.

¿Eso es cierto?- ¿Cuándo lo escuchaste?- ¿Piensan poner un negocio de motos?- ¿Desde cuándo?- bombardeó el grupo entero a los dos rebeldes.

Bueno, pues.- inició Jones.- Iba a ser una sorpresa.-

¿Cómo te enteraste?- preguntó Rafael a su hermano, Leo confesó.

Una noche que saliste sin permiso y Splinter me mandó ir por ti.- algo nada extraño para el clan completo.- Te seguí hasta una vieja bodega donde te encontraste con Casey.- los dos guerreros del asfalto se asombraron.- Ambos decían que podían con la renta del lugar y que podrían personalizar las motocicletas si compraran el equipo necesario.- los dos amigos hacían memoria del momento.- Supongo que esto les ayudará.-

El lugar pareció quedarse en silencio, o al menos así lo sintieron los dos amigos de parrandas, ninguno lo podía creer, jamás se habían dado cuenta de haber sido descubiertos, Leo nunca insinuó saber algo días después, el único que se enteró fuera de este triángulo, había sido su diario, Rafa ya lo había leído y aún ahora, no lo podía creer.

Y tú que decías que jamás lo aceptaría.- susurró el guerrero de las calles a su compañero, el cual respondió a su imprudencia, con un buen codazo en el estómago.

Y… ¿Te gustó?- pidió saber el primogénito, temiendo haber molestado a Rafael, pues quizás este no quería que él se entrometiera en sus asuntos, tal vez el apasionado guerrero pensaba encargarse de todo él solo, como siempre lo hacía, pero.

Rafa no supo que responder a Leo, el aerógrafo era tal y como había imaginado que sería el que compraría para iniciar sus planes, los cuales por cierto no pensaba compartir tan rápido por temor a no conseguir el consentimiento de los líderes del clan, ahora que su hermano se lo había obsequiado, el temperamental quelonio sentía como si hubiera recibido, no su permiso, sino su bendición.

Leo, yo…- Rafa sentía que su voz se quebraba.- Gracias.- susurró al chico de azul, quien sonrió complacido al saber que su presente había sido bien recibido, y más después, porque al agradecimiento vino acompañado de un fuerte abrazo.- Gracias.- volvió a repetir.

Fue un placer.- respondió Leo en su oído. Luego de unos minutos en silencio para disfrutar el momento, Vaudoux preguntó.

Creo que el ganador del intercambio de regalos, has sido tú.- la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo.

No lo creo, yo, no pude darle algo a todos.- decía apenado.- No alcancé a comprarle algo maestro Splinter.- el roedor sonrió sin enfado en su rostro.

No tienes de qué preocuparte hijo mío, lo que me sorprende es que hayas conseguido todo esto.-

Si Leo ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- el joven líder sonrío con astucia y explicó.

Pues…utilicé parte del dinero que conseguíamos para la despensa.- la familia cercana le miró con asombro, pues la despensa jamás se vio disminuida.

¡¿Y cómo hiciste eso?!-

Si el dinero que conseguíamos del reciclaje no era mucho.-

Pues…usaba cupones para comprar la mayoría de la despensa.- la sorpresa fue enorme.

¡ ¿Cupones?!-

Sí, cupones.-

¡¿Ahorrabas lo que ganábamos y comprabas la despensa con cupones?!-

Así es.- admitía sin pena alguna.

¡Pero tú eras el encargado de administrar ese dinero y…!-

Y lo administró muy bien.- finalizó el profesor la oración iniciada por Rafael.- Pues la despensa tenía comida y ahora ustedes tienen sus regalos.- era verdad, por lo que la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo y al final felicitaron al muchacho por su buena administración. Mientras los mayores comentaban y observaban los presentes entregados, el pequeño Mickey se veía muy pensativo, algo que lógicamente llamó la atención de todos.

Miguel Ángel… ¿Estás bien?- le llamaba Abril.- Te ves muy serio.-

Leo sabía lo que había pedido a Santa, porque él cuidaba mi carta.- empezaba a deducir lo ocurrido, llamando la atención del grupo entero.- Y lo compró desde antes que ocurriera la batalla con Shredder y la casa embrujada.-

Eso parece.- ayudó Donny a su hermanito, en espera de que por fin comprendiera.

Y ¿Por qué crees que lo hizo?- se unió Rafael con el mismo deseo, contrario a Leonardo que estaba nervioso.

Porque…porque sabía que Santa no me iba a poder traer lo que le había pedido.-

¡ ¿Quuueee?!-

¡Así es!- continuó el pequeño con su asombrosa deducción.- Leo sabía que Santa no me traería lo que le había pedido y no quería que me sintiera decepcionado.- luego se dirigió a su hermano.- Por eso lo compraste como parte de tu intercambio, para que no estuviera triste ¿Verdad?- Leo no sabía qué decir.

Eh, yo…- el chico no sabía qué decir, cuando.

Mickey.- le llamó la atención Casey.- ¿No crees que hay algo más…profundo en todo esto?- el chico de ropas naranjas le miró extrañado.- ¿Qué lo hizo por otra razón?-

Sí.- se le unió Rafa.- ¿Cómo supo Leo que Santa no te iba a traer lo que querías?- el pícaro guerrero la pensó un momento.

¿Por sus poderes?-

¡ ¿Quuueee?!-

¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?!-

¡¿Cuáles poderes?!-

¡Sí! De sus poderes o energía, lo que había dicho Magia negra ¿Lo recuerdan?- la familia se quedó callada.- Dijo que ese ente se interesó en Leo o porque tenía mucha luz o porque estaba enfermo, ahora veo que fue por lo primero y que se aprovechó de lo segundo ¡Es muy lógico!-

¡Claro que no!- exclamó exasperado el joven genio.

¡Claro que sí!- continuó Mickey firme en su punto.- Creo que Leo ya comenzaba con sus habilidades desde antes, mucho antes quizás, el maestro Splinter lo dijo también.- el viejo roedor dio un pequeño sobresalto al escuchar que también estaba inmiscuido.- De todos era el que tenía más posibilidades por su trabajo con la meditación, es la única respuesta ¿Verdad?-

Es posible Mickey.- respondió Splinter para finalizar el tema.- Es muy posible.- esto puso más contento al niño.

¡Sí, lo sabía!- exclamó con alegría.- ¡Soy el mejor detective de todos los tiempos!- familiares y amigos se vieron derrotados.- Mejor que el detective marciano, mejor que el detective Conan.- tal parecía que jamás se daría cuenta de la verdad sobre Santa.- ¡Mejor que…!- tardaba en nombrar al siguiente detective, por lo que Leo le ayudó.

¿Mejor que Sherlock Holmes?-

¡No!...Mejor que Batman.- la cara que puso Leo hizo reír a todos.

¡¿Batman?! ¡Pero si Sherlock Holmes es mejor que Batman! ¡Batman está basado en Sherlock Holmes!-

¡No es verdad! está basado en el Zorro.-

¡También pero…! ¡Aahh, Mickey! A veces no puedo contigo.- Las risas del grupo dieron fin al tema del detective. Ahora debían seguir con la mochila.

¿Y es todo lo que hay dentro?- quiso saber Casey tomando el bolso y buscando por su cuenta en su interior.- ¿No hay más secretos o presentes por aquí escondidos? Porque esta cosa pesa.-

No lo creo, los regalos era lo único que guardaba ahí.- explicaba Leo.- Además de mis ahorros en los bolsillos del frente.- de inmediato Casey y Rafa buscaron en los bolsillos.- ¡Hey!- les reclamó el de azul.

¡Aquí hay un dólar!- mostró Rafa con éxito, para después guardárselo.

Y dentro hay más cosas.-

¿Dinero?- preguntó el quelonio de naranja.

No.- respondió Casey, sacando del interior de la mochila.

¡La daga!-

¿Qué?- preguntó Leo sin que nadie le respondiera.

¡Es la daga!- repetía el roedor tomando el antiguo objeto de las manos del pelinegro.- La daga que el anciano me entregó en Japón ¿Cómo puede ser posible?-

¿De qué están hablando?- volvía a preguntar el primogénito, cuando su padre le miró.

¿Cómo conseguiste esto? ¿Cómo llegó a tu bolso?-

No lo sé, ni siquiera sabía que teníamos eso.-

Entonces ¿Cómo?-

Ya se los había dicho antes.- tomó la palabra Mickey, retomando su alocada teoría.- Leo vio el futuro y la guardó en su mochila.-

¡Mickey!- le llamaron la atención para que guardara silencio.

No lo comprendo.- continuó Splinter con el cuchillo en sus manos.- ¿Cómo llegó esto ahí?-

Y no es lo único.- se volvió a escuchar a Casey.- Hay un papel aquí dentro también.- todos lo miraron.- Un poster.-

¡¿Un poster?!- preguntaron los tres quelonios menores.

Yo no tengo posters.- aclaró Leonardo.

¿Es uno atrevido?-

¡Que yo no tengo posters!-

No es un poster.- aclaró Donatello con el pliego abierto en sus manos.- Es un mapa.-

¡¿Un mapa?!-

¿Para qué?-

¿Para un tesoro?- respondió Mickey, sin que fuera tomado en cuenta.

¿Un mapa?- preguntó Leo a la vez que iba junto a su hermano para ver de qué se trataba.- Yo nunca guardé un mapa en esa mochila.- al posarse frente al documento, este apenas pudo darle información, pues su agrafía le hacía ver las imágenes como diminutas manchas deformes, provocándole un fuerte mareo.

Leo ¿Te encuentras bien?- quiso saber Abril, al ver que el chico se llevaba una mano a los ojos.

Sí, es solo que, las imágenes son muchas, diminutas y confusas, no pude enfocar la vista.- luego de la explicación, su padre y hermano menor lo ayudaron a llegar al sofá.

Hay algunas anotaciones.- comentaba Donny.- Y están con tú letra.- ya más recuperado Leo preguntó.

¿En serio?- trató de hacer memoria.- Tengo varios mapas de diversas partes de Nueva York, no sé cuál de todos sea.-

¿Y para qué?- preguntó su segundo al mando, sentado a su lado.

Para conocer el campo de batalla.- el clan le miró extrañado.- Para ubicar puntos de salida, siempre nos ha tocado pelear en las calles y pensé que sería útil…verlos, aprender algo.-

Me parece una idea muy inteligente.- opinó el sensei para agrado de su hijo.

Este mapa tiene varias X ¿Por qué?- preguntó Donny señalando los puntos marcados con uno de sus dedos a sus amigos humanos a sus lados.

Aquí dice.- señalaba el pelinegro al pie del mapa.- "Plan a prueba de incendios".-

¿A prueba de incendios?- repitió Rafael.- No entiendo.-

¡Ahora recuerdo!- exclamó contento el líder.- En ese mapa marqué varios posibles escondites.-

¡¿Escondites?!-

¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Splinter.

Era en caso de que el pie nos volviera a buscar en las alcantarillas, planee tener un lugar alternativo para ocultarnos, así Abril no volvería a perder su casa.- la linda pelirroja fue y abrazó al ninja azul con agradecimiento.

¡Oh Leo! Gracias, pero no tenías por qué preocuparte, sabes que son bienvenidos de nuevo en mi casa, sin importar lo que pase.-

Lo sé y te lo agradezco, pero no quiero que vuelvas a estar en peligro y mucho menos que pierdas todo tu patrimonio por nuestra culpa.- la respuesta de la chica fue un dulce beso en la mejilla del quelonio, el cual fue de nuevo envidiado por algunos.

Muchas gracias, pero igual no quiero que me dejen de lado si algo así llegara a repetirse ¿De acuerdo?-

De acuerdo.-

Volviendo al tema.- interrumpió Rafael.- Dices que los lugares marcados con la X ¿Son posibles guaridas?-

No todos, algunos solo son refugios temporales, en caso de que nos estuvieran siguiendo de cerca y no pudiéramos volver a casa.- respondió Leo a su segundo al mando.

¿Y cuáles son los que podríamos usar como guarida?- Leo volvió a echar un vistazo al mapa para tratar de ubicar los lugares antes mencionados, pero fue inútil, ante sus ojos, todo era manchas sin forma y líneas torcidas.

Yo…solo es uno, pero no puedo ubicarlo.- el grupo le dio tiempo para que se recuperara.- Solo, solo recuerdo que estaba cerca de un lago, en un parque.- Abril y Don buscaron con la mirada en el pergamino, dando con el lugar.

Debe ser aquí.-

¡Súper!- gritó contento Mickey.- ¡Ya tenemos casa!-

No te apresures.- le pidió su padre.- Aún no sabemos cómo es ese lugar.-

Cierto.- le siguió Donny.- El que esté en un parque, no me parece muy seguro.-

Por mí, pueden quedarse de por vida.- se escuchó decir a Vaudoux.- Ya me acostumbré a tener la casa llena.-

Se lo agradecemos Vaudoux-san.-

A mí me gusta la idea.- expresó Leo con timidez.

Podríamos reunirnos para las fiestas.- finalizó Splinter el tema.

Eso sería fantástico.- le apoyó el sacerdote, pues era obvio que ese tema no avanzaría a dónde él quería.

¡Perfecto! Iremos a revisar la nueva guarida apenas inicie el año.-

Querrás decir, apenas el clima lo permita.- le recordó el profesor al entusiasta y pecoso ninja.

Además.- tomó la palabra el houngans.- A principios de año, estaremos de fiesta.- el clan Hamato y sus amigos, miraron extrañados a Vaudoux.

¿De fiesta?- ¿Otra vez?- ¿Qué fiesta?- ¿Qué tipo de fiesta?- ¿Será aquí?- ¿Se refiere a la de año nuevo?- preguntaban todos al mismo tiempo.

Me refiero al cumpleaños de Leonardo.- respondió para aclarar todas las dudas.

¡ ¿Quueee?!-

Por así decirlo.- agregó el sacerdote.

¿El cumpleaños de Leonardo?- intervino Splinter.- ¿A qué se refiere? El cumpleaños de los cuatro es a mediados de año, no a principios.- el houngans se explicó.

En el mundo común en que vivimos, es a mediados del año, en el espiritual, su nacimiento será el día siete de enero.- la comprensión no llegaba del todo a nuestros amigos.- Ese día celebraremos el kanzó, su entrada a la religión y dará inicio a su aprendizaje.-

Ah.- se escuchó decir a algunos de manera muy apagada, pues la mayoría de nuestros amigos tenían muchas dudas y miedos respecto al vudú, y que un miembro de la familia aprendiera dicha religión, los ponía nerviosos.

¿El que Leo comience a estudiar es motivo de fiesta?- preguntó de manera inocente Migue.

No estudiar como si de una escuela se tratara peque.- explicó Lázaro.- Es una comunión con los orichas, se presentará a ellos y renacerá ante sus ojos, le asignarán ángeles de la guarda y un muerto para su protección.-

¡¿Un qué?!-

Un muerto.- repitió como si fuera algo normal.- Un ser que pueda cuidarle de entidades mundanas y que le aconseje si es necesario.- tanto los mutantes como los humanos le escuchaban pasmados.- Cuando te inicias te asignan a seres de protección, el muerto que me guía a mí, es mi abuela.-

¡¿La abuela?!- preguntó sorprendido el primogénito.

Así es, mi abuela murió cuando yo tenía 11 años y mi tío hace más de 25 años, tú ya los conoces.- se refirió al niño de azul.- Cuando me inicié, le pidieron que fuera mi protector y aceptó, desde entonces me acompaña en esta casa.-

¿Y el muchacho? Él solo me saluda de lejos y no se acerca.-

Su nombre es Jules, es muy tímido, murió en un accidente de motocicleta.- al escuchar esto, Leo miró a Rafa y levantó una ceja, como si las palabras de Vaudoux remarcaran los muchos sermones que el primogénito le recitaba sobre la seguridad con su vehículo, el chico de rojo solo rodó los ojos al cielo y suspiró exasperado.- La abuela lo ayudó a cruzar al otro lado cuando lo declararon muerto en el hospital, desde entonces no ha querido separarse de ella.-

Que linda historia.- opinó con sarcasmo el guerrero del asfalto, para luego ser corregido por Abril con un codazo en las costillas.

Así que.- continuó el houngans.- Pronto estaremos de fiesta, Leonardo se iniciará y eso es motivo de celebración, después empezará su aprendizaje, deberá cumplir con algunas reglas, como no salir de noche, no pelear, en pocas palabras portarse bien, al menos por un año, ya después podrá hacer lo que quiera.-

¡¿No saldrá de noche?!-

¡¿Por qué?!-

Porque representará su nacimiento en la religión, en todo ese año será como un bebé, dará sus primeros pasos en el conocimiento, aprenderá más sobre sus nuevas habilidades y se instruirá en el idioma entre otras cosas ¿Ven? Como un recién nacido, no se puede portar mal ni nada de eso.-

¿Y cómo saldrá de patrullaje?- Vaudoux iba a opinar al respecto, cuando Splinter intervino.

No habrá patrullaje hasta que no estemos completamente recuperados, tanto física, como mental y espiritualmente.- algunos de los miembros del clan no estuvieron de acuerdo, o sea, Rafael y Casey que lo miraban boquiabierto.- Además, cuando encontremos una nueva guarida, estaremos ocupados adaptándola a nuestras necesidades, consiguiendo nuestras pertenencias y reponiendo lo que no podamos rescatar, todo eso se llevará mucho tiempo.-

Y si es muy necesario que Leonardo salga de noche, podría hacerlo si antes pide permiso a los orichas, así que no habrá problema.-

¿Acaso Leo tendrá que pedir permiso para todo? ¡¿De por vida?!-

¡Claro que no! solo por este año, y por cierto, ustedes también pueden ingresar si lo desean.-

¡¿Eh?!-

Sí, la invitación no es exclusiva para Leonardo, ustedes también pueden ingresar y convertirse algún día en un houngans o una mambo (Sacerdotisa), si aceptan, tendríamos que hacer algunos cambios, como las iniciaciones, estas se harían de acuerdo a sus edades.- esto extrañó a los presentes.- Sí, en lugar de que Leonardo fuera el primero, el turno sería para el señor Hamato, después Leonardo, Rafael, y así sucesivamente ¿Les interesa?- nuestros amigos no pensaron mucho su respuesta.

Yo…yo no, no me gusta esto.- inició Rafael.- No soy muy religioso ni me llama la atención, gracias por la oferta.- luego Donatello dio su opinión.

Le agradezco mucho, pero yo…tampoco soy una tortuga de fe, yo me baso más en los hechos.- el houngans comprendió.- Soy un científico, yo aún creo que hay una respuesta lógica para todo lo que nos ha ocurrido, y estoy seguro de encontrarla.- el siguiente de los guerreros con caparazón, no parecía estar muy seguro de qué responder.

Yo no sé.- comenzó con total inocencia.- Me parece llamativo, pero…también me da mucho miedo, no sé qué decir.-

Creo que necesitas tiempo para averiguarlo, no tienes que responder de inmediato.- el niño de naranja sonrió agradecido por el tiempo extra.- ¿Y usted señor Hamato? ¿No le gustaría acompañar a su hijo en el camino de la espiritualidad?- el viejo roedor miró con orgullo a su primogénito, para después responder.

Le doy las gracias por tan extraordinaria invitación, pero, no me siento merecedor de tal honor.- tanto Leo como el resto de nuestros amigos, le miraron extrañados.- Sé que por medio de sus conocimientos, mi hijo se convertirá en un ser excepcional y podrá superar todos los obstáculos que se le presenten sin importar de dónde o de quién provengan.- al decir esto, su semblante se ensombreció.- Muchas de esas dificultades yo mismo se las di.-

Sensei.- susurró Leo.

No soy merecedor de ir por el mismo camino que mi hijo, mucho menos ser iniciado primero que él, en este momento, mi prioridad es recuperar la confianza de mis hijos, rectificar mis errores y perdonarme a mí mismo por todos los daños que les he causado.- no hubo nada más que decir al respecto.- Por lo que no puedo aceptar tal honor.-

Pero maestro Splinter.- susurró Leo.

Lo entiendo señor Hamato, y respeto su decisión.- respondió Lázaro.

Maestro Splinter ¿Está seguro que…?- el roedor estrechó a su primogénito entre sus brazos.

Lo estoy.-

Pero ya todo está bien ahora ¡No creo que deba rechazar…!-

Te agradezco que intentes convencerme, pero tengo mis prioridades, me estoy esforzando por enmendar mis errores y no les negaré que ha sido muy difícil, es un triunfo para mí terminar el día sin haber causado algún daño, lo que más quiero ahora, es recuperar lo perdido y mantenerme en tan buen camino como hasta ahora.- el chico de ojos color miel no estaba del todo de acuerdo.

Pero sensei, yo pensé que tu querrías, ingresar conmigo y...- trataba de explicarse.

Es algo que no puedo hacer, no me consiento a siquiera pensar en ir al frente del camino espiritual que se te presenta ahora, no después de todo lo que te hice sufrir.- el chico se vio triste.- Muchas gracias por querer que te acompañara a pesar de todo.- le abrazó y besó su frente.- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.- y sin hacerlo cambiar de opinión, el tema prosiguió.

¿Y ustedes?- preguntó el sacerdote a los dos amigos humanos de los muchachos.

Yo comparto la opinión de Donny.- tomó la palabra primero Abril.- También creo que la ciencia dará las respuestas y que explicará sin problema alguno todo lo que nos ha pasado.-

¿En serio?-

¡Claro que sí!- aseguraba la pelirroja.- No lo hicimos antes, porque no estábamos en condiciones aptas para hacerlo, pero ahora que no hay presión alguna, Donatello y yo, daremos respuestas certeras a todo lo que nos ocurrió.- el sacerdote sonrió al escuchar las palabras de la joven y más al ver que desde su lugar, Donatello afirmaba con la cabeza cada palabra de su amiga.

Esto me parece un desafío.- opinó Lázaro con picardía.- Espero que su ciencia pueda explicar todo lo que le voy a enseñar a Leonardo.- ambos científicos se miraron con cierta incertidumbre.- ¿Y tú chico rudo?- preguntó al pelinegro.- Supongo que estarás de acuerdo con tu amigo de batalla ¿No?-

Pues algo así.- admitió Casey.- Yo soy católico.-

Aunque solo visite la iglesia cuando lo persigue un espíritu tenebroso.- las risotadas que el grupo soltó por la escena que planteó Mickey, hicieron sonrojar al guerrero del asfalto.

¡Gracias Mickey! Ya lo dejaste bien claro.- dijo Casey incrementando las risas.- Gracias por la oferta, pero no, gracias.-

De acuerdo.- dijo Lázaro, para luego dirigirse a Leonardo.- Entonces solo seremos tú y yo, empezaré a preparar todo para la fecha, y tú te prepararás con la abuela, estoy seguro que ella estará encantada de ayudarte.- el niño de azul sonrió totalmente de acuerdo con lo dicho.

¿Y nosotros podremos estar presentes en la ceremonia?- el houngans lo pensó un poco antes de responder a Mickey.

Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarlos ver la ceremonia, no está permitido para aquellos que no están iniciados.- esto no gustó a nadie.- Pero podremos celebrar después de que termine.-

Y ¿Habrá pastel?- una vez más Miguel Ángel sacaba una sonrisa con sus inocentes comentarios.- En todos los cumpleaños hay pastel.-

¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Claro que si peque! Habrá pastel y helado.-

¡Genial!- celebró el pecoso ninja, cuando.- ¡Grrrrr!- se escuchó gruñir de nuevo su estómago.

¡Miguel Ángel!- le llamó su padre.- ¿Qué fue eso?-

¿Acaso todavía tienes hambre?-

¡Pero si comiste muy bien!- exclamó impresionada Abril.- Me sorprende lo rápido que vuelves a tener apetito.-

¡¿Hasta ahora te sorprendes?!- ironizó el ninja rojo, que por respuesta recibió otro gruñido de panza de su hermanito.

¿Te sientes bien Mickey?- quiso saber Donny al ver que este colocaba sus manos en el abdomen y se doblaba.

¡Creo que comí de más!… ¡Grrrr!- y sin decir nada más, salió corriendo rumbo al baño.

Creí que jamás llegaría a ver eso.- opinó Casey.

¿Qué?-

Que Mickey comiera demasiado.- respondió Casey a la pelirroja quien reía divertida por el malestar de su amigo.

Ya terminada la entrega de los regalos de la mochila y después de que Splinter cediera la daga a su verdadero dueño con agradecimiento. La mayoría de nuestros amigos se dispersó, Rafa, Don, Casey y Abril se entretuvieron al principio estudiando el mapa y haciendo planes para el día en que visitaran la posible nueva guarida, después se dedicaron a revisar sus respectivos regalos. Miguel Ángel por su parte, seguía encerrado en el baño, y Leo, sin que nadie se percatara, se retiró a su habitación para charlar y dar las gracias a su espectral amiga, la cual le miraba desde la ventana.

¡Hola!- le saludó el quelonio con una gran sonrisa, mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas junto al cristal.

¡Buenas tardes…joven houngans!-

Aun no soy un houngans.- discutió divertido.

Solo es cuestión de tiempo, y entonces… ¿Aceptarás mi generosa oferta?-

Lo sigo pensando.- la chica le vio ofendida.- Te agradezco mucho por traerme mi mochila.- esto alegró al espíritu.- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

No fue difícil.- se jactó de sus habilidades.- Escuché que vivían en las alcantarillas y dar con el punto más contaminado de la zona fue sencillo.-

Y ¿Cómo está todo allá?-

Cuando llegué estaba muy tranquilo, pero ahora que él no se encuentra en tu casa, supongo que todo volverá a ser un caos.- esto extrañó a Leo.

¿Él, quién? ¿El monstruo?- la chica rió divertida.

¡Claro que no!...el hombre japonés.- la sorpresa era total.

El hombre… ¿Qué hombre japonés?-

Hamato Yoshi.-

¡Hamato Yoshi!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, llamando la atención del resto de la familia.

Sí, así me dijo que se llamaba.- esta noticia creo más preguntas.- Supongo que es pariente tuyo.-

¡Lo es! pero ¡¿Qué hacía él ahí?! ¡¿Estaba atrapado?! ¡¿Era prisionero de la cosa qué afectó a mí familia?! ¿Qué…?- preguntaba el niño pegado a la ventana, mientras sus hermanos y demás familiares subían corriendo las escaleras.

Tranquilízate.- contestaba Mad.- Él no era prisionero de nadie, por el contrario, era él quien mantenía a raya a esas cosas.- la familia llegaba al cuarto.

¡¿Queee?!-

Leo ¿Qué sucede?- este no respondió a Donny, incluso no se giró a ver al grupo, seguía prestando atención a la ventana vacía.

¿Pero cómo ha pasado eso?- continuaba hablando a la nada, por lo que Rafa dio un paso al frente para que le viera, pero su padre lo detuvo.

¿Maestro Splinter?-

Espera.-

No lo sé.- explicaba Madeleine.- Cuando llegué a tu escondite, esperaba encontrarme con un verdadero infierno, incluso pensé que tendría que pelear para entrar, pero no fue así, el lugar parecía estar solo.-

¿Solo? ¿Acaso esas cosas se habían ido? ¿Podremos volver a casa?- el espíritu volvió a reír divertida ante semejante interrogatorio, la familia por su parte escuchaba en silencio y con expectación para comprender el tema de la conversación.

No lo creo tortuguita.- el chico frunció el ceño ante el diminutivo.- Dije que cuando llegué parecía estar solo, no que estaba solo, desde la puerta pude sentir sus presencias, pero ocultas, como si no quisieran encontrarse con él.- esto hizo sonreír a Leo.- Al entrar a la estancia, lo vi.-

¿Te refieres a…?-

Así es, a él, estaba de pie en el centro del recibidor, admito que me dio miedo.- Leo sonrió orgulloso.- Me miraba de manera penetrante, como si me estuviera estudiando, y supongo que lo hacía, porque luego me preguntó lo que me traía ahí.-

¿Supo que no eras su enemiga?-

Eso parece, le dije que venía por un encargo y que no quería problemas con él, y era verdad, porque no me gustó para nada su energía dominante.-

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo era?- la chica lo pensó un momento.

Él era alto de piel clara y cabello negro, de rasgos enérgicos, pero no severos, hombre de manos grandes y fuertes, y lo digo porque mantenía una de ellas cerca de una enorme espada.-

¿Llevaba consigo una espada?-

Sí, a un costado, como si fuera uno de esos japoneses de peinado chistoso y vestidos con batas.-

¿Samuráis?-

Esos…- Leo solo rodó los ojos al cielo.- Parecía estar listo para atacarme en cualquier descuido mío, le dije que venía de tu parte, que querías un bolso que estaba en tu cuarto, su semblante cambió a mi favor.-

¿Qué te dijo?-

Me volvió a analizar, la energía para ser más exactos.- explicó al niño.- Entre espíritus sabemos de esa manera, con qué intenciones o qué secretos guarda algún otro espectro, luego de comprobar mis propósitos, me ayudó.-

¿Cómo?-

Me dijo que lo que buscaba lo tenía él, y que no me lo daría hasta que no le dijera todo lo que quería saber.-

¿Qué te preguntó?-

Preguntó por todos ustedes, que Cómo estaban Tanto de salud física como mental, quiso saber si te estabas recuperando adecuadamente, porque ya tenías tiempo enfermo.- esto extrañó al joven líder.

Pero… ¿Cómo sabía que estaba enfermo?-

Parece que te había visitado antes.-

¿Pero cómo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué?-

Porque tú lo llamaste.-

¡¿Qué…cómo?!-

A veces, las personas invocan a sus seres queridos cuando necesitan ayuda o un consejo.- el niño de azul parecía comprender.- No se quedan por mucho tiempo, su visita es fugaz, pero se quedan lo suficiente para ayudar.-

¿Pero cómo pudo quedarse por más tiempo en la guarida? ¿Cómo pudo mantener a raya a esas cosas y cuidar de mí mochila?-

¡Vaya que haces preguntas!- ambos rieron, aunque la familia solo escuchó a uno y fue muy raro.- Cuando te exorcizaron, se les pidió a tus familiares que suplicaran ayuda a sus deidades y parientes ya fallecidos, él estuvo ahí.- Leo sonrió agradecido con su familia y su maestro Yoshi.- Imagino que de ahí obtuvo la fuerza necesaria para regresar a la casa y mantenerse en ella, hasta que me entregó el paquete y se marchó.-

Pero… ¿Por qué no simplemente tomó la mochila y fue a casa del señor Vaudoux?- preguntó el niño de azul.

Eso se lo preguntarás tú algún día.- respondió la joven muerta.- Yo no quise verme tan entrometida.-

Pero dijiste que se leían la energía.-

Y ya te dije que no me quise ver tan entrometida.- repitió.- Te dije que me daba miedo.- el joven quelonio rió divertido.

¿No me habías dicho que eras la más mala de todas?-

La más perra, no la más estúpida.- Leo rió con ganas.- Además ¿Por qué iba a arriesgar el cuello por un quelonio que no se ha decidido por mí y mis amigas?-

Pero fuiste por mí hasta mí casa.- hacía la lista.- Dispuesta a pelear y ahora me dices que no arriesgarías el cuello, te estás contradiciendo.- la muerta abrió los ojos a todo lo que daban.

No me importa pelear contra entidades malignas, es fácil, sé que puedo, pero…con espíritus buenos, es diferente.- Leo sonrió.-

Al menos eres honesta, no lastimas a las buenas personas.-

Prefiero ser ruda y enfrentarme a entidades malas o buscar a alguien vivo a quien molestar.-

¿Es para eso que te tiene el señor Vaudoux? ¿Para atormentar personas?-

Solo a las que se lo merecen.-

¿Quiénes lo merecen?- preguntaba el chico de añil a la joven fantasma.

Eso no depende de mí, sino del houngans.- el chico quería preguntar más, pero Madeleine le frenó.- Eso lo hablaremos más tarde, ahora te dejo con tu cautivo público.-

¿Mí qué?- preguntaba el chico al tiempo que se giraba en su lugar y se encontraba de frente con toda la familia.- ¿Eh? ¿Desde, desde cuándo están ahí?-

No hace mucho.- respondió su padre.

¿Qué estabas haciendo?- le preguntaba Rafael con gran desconcierto.

¿Con quién hablabas?- le seguía Donny.

Hablaba con, Madeleine.- comenzó a compartir lentamente.- Me dijo muchas cosas sobre la guarida.-

Leo contó todo lo que Mad le había dicho sobre la guarida y sobre Hamato Yoshi, Splinter estaba conmovido, fue obvio para él que su maestro había cuidado de su muchacho cuando este era molestado por el ente en su recámara y había colocado el mapa y la daga dentro de su mochila, estaba agradecido, su amo, su maestro había estado presente en todo ese caos, había estado con ellos todo ese tiempo, les había cuidado y también, por desgracia, había visto la forma en la que él se había comportado con sus hijos, estaba avergonzado.

¿Estás hablando en serio?- pidió saber Rafael.

Claro que sí, ella me lo dijo.- respondió Leo.

¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?- tomó la palabra Donny.- El maestro Yoshi en la guarida ¿Significa que podemos volver a casa si él aún está ahí?- la familia se veía animada, pero.

No.- el ánimo cayó.- El maestro Yoshi ya no está ahí.-

¡Es increíble!- expresó con acierto Casey.- Quizás por eso logramos salir de la guarida.- analizaba.- Porque el maestro Yoshi estaba ahí.-

Pero no evitó que Leo volviera a caer poseído.- agregó Abril al debate.

Quizás no tenía tanta fuerza.- explicó Vaudoux.- Cómo después del exorcismo, al grado de mantener a raya a esas entidades.- la familia lo meditó unos minutos.

Es posible.- finalizó la pelirroja.- ¿Tú qué opinas Miguel Ángel? ¿Miguel Ángel?- el grupo entero buscó por el cuarto con la mirada.- ¿No vino Miguel Ángel?- ninguno de los presentes pudo encontrarlo en la habitación.

¿Alguien sabe dónde está Miguel Ángel?- pidió saber su padre.

La última vez que lo vi, iba corriendo al baño.- apenas dijo esto el profesor, el grupo entero salió rumbo a la habitación del pequeño quelonio.

Y ahí estaba, el pequeño guerrero de naranja se encontraba recostado en su cama, en posición fetal, sujetando con fuerza su estómago y con cara de puchero, obligándose a resistir cada uno de los retortijones que su vientre le aplicaba, se veía muy mal.

¿Miguel Ángel?- le llamó su padre al entrar a la habitación.- ¿Qué te sucede?-

¡Mickey! ¿Estás bien?- le siguió Leonardo preocupado de su condición, cuando llegó a su lado, de pronto sintió una fuerte punzada en su abdomen.

¡Ay! Me duele, me duele…el… estómago.- se quejaba el niño apretándose más fuerte.

¿Ya fuiste al baño? Quizás si haces…- sugería Rafael.

Ya fui, ya fui, tres, veces.- respondió el niño al segundo quelonio.

¿Qué fue lo que comiste?- le obligó Donny a responder mientras le revisaba.

Pan…leche…cereal…y…algunos dulces, de los que nos regaló, Abril...-

¿Cuántos te comiste?- el pequeño pecoso no quería responder, pues su padre le había prohibido hacerlo la noche anterior, pero el dolor de estómago que sufría en ese momento era tan fuerte, que le obligó a decir toda la verdad.

Siete o diez…no me acuerdo…-

¡¿Tantooss?!- expresó el grupo entero.- Con razón te duele.- ¿Cómo pudiste?- ¡Que locura!- se escuchaba por toda la habitación.

¡Aaayyyy, me duele!- volvía a gritar el niño.- ¡Me estoy muriendo!-

¡Miguel Ángel!- le llamó la atención su padre.- ¿Acaso sacaste los dulces de mí recámara?- ahí los tenía guardados el roedor para que su hijo menor no se los acabara y enfermara.- No tenías permiso para tomarlos.- el niño negó con la cabeza el haberlos sacado de su cuarto.

¡¿Entonces te comiste los míos?!- le reclamó Rafael al tiempo que buscaba su propia caja, descubriendo con furia, que le faltaban cuatro piezas.- ¡Miguel Ángel!-

Tenía, ganas de un, dulce.- confesaba el pequeño pecoso en su lecho de dolor, Leo que estaba a un lado de Rafa, también se abrazaba el abdomen.

¡Pues merecido te lo tienes por tragón y por ratero!- al notar la molestia del primogénito, el ninja rojo preguntó.- ¿Y tú qué?-

No lo sé.- no se pudo seguir el tema, porque el menor volvió a gritar.

¡Lo, siento!-

Pero Mickey…- llamó la atención el pelinegro.- Aquí solo faltan cuatro chocolates… ¿De dónde sacaste los demás?- las miradas de todos en el grupo se posaron sobre el guerrero naranja, que apenado miró a Vaudoux y luego al resto.

¿Mickey?- le llamó el primogénito, dándose un ligero masaje en los costados.- ¿Qué hiciste?-

Lo, lamento…- confesó por fin.- Los tomé de las…. ofrendas.-

¡¿Queee?!- gritó el sacerdote.- Ahora comprendo el por qué te sientes así, bonito lío en el que estás metido.- le regañaba.

¡Aaayy, me duele!-

Le traeré algo para el estómago.- anunció Don levantándose de la cama dónde estaba sentado para atender a su hermanito, cuando.

Ni te molestes.- le dijo el houngans.- No le va a servir de nada.- esto preocupó al grupo.

¿Acaso tenían algo malo esos dulces?- preguntó Splinter refiriéndose a los caramelos que su travieso hijo tomó.

Claro que no, lo que pasa es que eran parte de una ofrenda.- explicaba.- Y al quitárselos, los orichas se han disgustado.-

¿Y eso qué significa?- pidió saber el segundo al mando.

Significa que lo están castigando.- el silencio se hizo entre los presentes, cada uno tomándose el tiempo para digerir lo explicado, unos creyendo que era cierto y otros no.

¡Pero eso es absurdo!- inició Donny.- ¡Solo eran unos dulces! Nada del otro mundo.- dijo restándole al asunto todo lo místico.- Y en todo caso, estamos hablando de un simple dolor de estómago, siempre tengo algo para estos casos, no es el primer malestar de este tipo que le he atendido.-

Pero será el primero que no puedas curar.- luego se fijó en Leonardo y dijo.- Eso hijo, es por culpa de la empatía.- la familia prestó ahora atención al chico de azul, que insistía en masajearse el estómago.- La empatía no solo es conectarse con los sentimientos de otros, también con lo que les duele físicamente.- tanto Leo como el resto de la familia no vio esto con buenos ojos.- Cuando aprendas a controlarlo, te evitarás muchos malestares, iré a prepararles un té.-

¡Aayyaayayayy!- se quejaba ahora con más fuerza el cuarto ninja.- ¡Me duele mucho!-

Maldita empatía.- susurró Leo apretándose el estómago.- Debemos hacer algo.-

¿Cómo qué?- preguntó Rafa.- Además de darle su merecido por tragarse mis dulces.-

Quizás si vamos con los orichas y les pedimos que lo perdonen.- sugería Leo en tono serio.- Se le quite el dolor, y me dejen en paz a mí también.- Rafa opinó.

No creo que eso sirva para algo, además, Donny ya viene con las medicinas, ya no tardará en acabar todo esto y podré darle su merecido por glotón, ah, por cierto, cuando eso pase mejor ni te asomes.- dijo obviamente refiriéndose a la empatía, gesto que a la vez, molestó al primogénito.

¿Estás diciendo que lo que hizo Mickey con los altares no es cierto, pero la empatía sí?-

Pues eso parece.- el joven líder prefirió ignorarlo y dedicarse a sobar su abdomen, pues las punzadas continuaban.

Pasaron dos horas y nada de lo que le daban al pequeño quelonio servía para aliviarle el estómago, por el contrario, el dolor seguía tan intenso o incluso peor, pues cada vez que los jóvenes científicos le daban tratamiento al niño, este empeoraba ¿Y Leo? Él iba a la par de su pequeño hermanito, menos fuerte que Mickey, pues su padre y segundo al mando, le sacaron de la habitación.

No están funcionando los tratamientos ¿Verdad?- preguntó el joven líder sentándose en su cama, para recibir una taza de té de parte de Rafa.

No.- respondió sentándose a su lado.- Está raro, Donny y Abril ya no saben qué más darle.-

Deberíamos hablar con los orichas.- esto no gustó al temperamental hermano, pues era como darle la razón al sacerdote.- Pedirles que lo perdonen, quizás si les devolvemos sus regalos.-

¡Estás loco! Yo no pienso ir a verle la cara a ninguna de esas cosas, y de todos modos, creo que ninguno de esos tiene cara ¿O sí?-

Rafa, tu vocabulario.- le recordó el mayor.- Y si eso fue lo que empezó todo, es lógico que también lo termine.-

¡Pero yo no creo que eso sirva de algo!-

Pero yo sí.- luego comenzó a levantarse.- Vamos a verlos.- con cuidado se fueron encaminando hasta el pasillo, no iban rápido ya que Leo no podía hacerlo.

¿A dónde vas?- quiso saber Rafa al ver que Leo seguía de largo por el pasillo, en lugar de ir a las escaleras.

Al cuarto de Splinter.- respondió abriendo la puerta.- Voy por mis dulces.-

¡¿Para qué?!- preguntó alcanzándolo en la puerta, cuando Leo ya estaba dentro del cuarto.

¡Es obvio Rafa!- exclamó tomando su caja de caramelos del tocador del cuarto.- Para entregárselas a los orichas a cambio de que dejen en paz a Mickey.- luego de explicar a su hermano su plan, el chico dio media vuelta para ir con él, encontrándose de frente con el estuche de la guitarra, descansando recargada junto a la puerta.

¡¿Piensas negociar con esas cosas?! ¡¿Es en serio?! Leo… ¡Leo!-

¡¿Eh, qué?!-

¿Qué si ibas a negociar?- preguntaba al tiempo que notaba el motivo de su alteración.- ¿Todo bien?-

Sí, vámonos.- ordenó a su compañero pasando a su lado rumbo a la escalera.

¿Estás seguro que no quieres conservar la guitarra?- le cuestionó con cuidado mientras bajaban.- A fin de cuentas es tuya, sin importar lo que…-

No te retrases.- cerró Leo el tema llegando al final y dirigiéndose al encuentro de las deidades.

¿Y a dónde nos dirigimos?- pidió saber el segundo guerrero, resignado a no poder hacer cambiar de parecer a su líder.

A la puerta principal, y por favor, no digas nada.- el segundo se ofendió.

Sin comprender del todo lo que su hermano mayor planeaba hacer, y molesto por la última indicación, Rafael acompañó a Leonardo hasta la entrada de la casa, donde habían dos figuras cerca del umbral, una parecía ser una cazuela de barro cubierta cerca de la puerta y la otra era una figura de piedra con ojos y boca de caracoles en un rincón, ambos tenían al frente, un vaso de agua, uno de leche, una copa de ron, un plato con fruta, una cesta con pan y un plato vacío, antes lleno de los presentes de navidad. Para sorpresa del ninja de bandana roja, su compañero hizo una reverencia al estilo oriental a ambos puntos y dijo.

Con humildad vengo a pedirles que perdonen la falta de respeto de mi pequeño hermano Miguel Ángel, sé que puede ser desesperante en ocasiones, pero no es un chico malo, solo es impetuoso, no piensa antes de actuar y no les conoce, se deja llevar más por sus caprichos, que por su conciencia.- en eso estaba de acuerdo Rafa.- Por favor, les pido que lo dejen de castigar por su travesura y acepten a cambio de lo perdido, esta caja de dulces, la mitad para cada uno.- ofreció a ambos caballeros, que a diferencia de su consanguíneo, este sí podía ver las figuras de los orichas en lugar de sus formas materiales.- Por favor.- suplicó el niño de añil, consiguiendo que las deidades aceptaran con gusto lo ofrecido.- ¡Gracias!- celebró el quelonio de azul, para sorpresa de Rafael.

¿Qué pasó?- preguntó al ver que su joven líder hacía otra reverencia a las figuras de piedra.- ¿Qué sucedió?- insistía, y con mayor razón al ver que su hermano abría la caja y comenzaba la repartición.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Los orichas han aceptado la disculpa.- dijo el joven para luego despedirse y llevarse a su compañero antes de que este causara un nuevo problema con su delicado toque.

¿Y por eso repartiste tú caja de dulces en esos platos?-

Así es.- respondió el primogénito, camino a la habitación de Mickey.

¿En serio crees que dejar tus golosinas frente a esas cosas, va a ayudar a Mickey? ¿Y qué además sea instantáneo?-

Sí, así lo creo.- dijo frente a la puerta de su hermanito.- Ya no me duele el estómago.-

Pues yo creo que estás loco, y que ya no te duele porque estás sugestionado y…-

¡Hola chicos!- les saludaba el menor aun recostado en su cama, pero con un mejor semblante.- Ya no me duele tanto.- las palabras de su pequeño hermano hicieron que Leo buscara en su segundo al mando, su nueva opinión al respecto, pero…

¡Esto es solo una coincidencia!-

Aja.- dejando de lado al incrédulo, Leo se enfocó en el menor de los cuatro.- Mickey.- el tono y la mirada seria que utilizó el joven primogénito, le decían al pequeño ninja, de qué trataría la conversación.

¿Sí?- preguntó Mickey ocultándose un poco entre las colchas.

Lo que hiciste allá abajo fue muy grosero.- comenzó a reprenderle para deleite de muchos de sus familiares, pues estaban viendo de regreso al viejo Leonardo.- Tomaste lo que no es tuyo y te enfermaste, pudo haber sido peor, pudiste haber muerto, ya no solo por haber hecho enojar a dos deidades, a las cuales por cierto les pedirás disculpas apenas salgas de aquí.- ordenó.- Esa comida pudo haber contenido algún ingrediente extra del que no estuvieras enterado y envenenarte.-

Es cierto.- le apoyó su padre, aumentando así la confianza del primogénito.

Lo que hiciste fue irresponsable e irrespetuoso, te disculparás también con el señor Vaudoux y será él quien te aplique el castigo.-

¡¿Qué?!-

¡Uuuyy!- se burlaron los demás del pequeño.

¡Pero…!-

¡Pero nada!- le gritó Rafael.- Ya escuchaste a tu hermano mayor, y por cierto, le debes una caja de bombones, con eso contentó a esas…cosas.- respondió las preguntas antes de que el grupo las hiciera.

¿Eso es cierto?- cuestionó el pequeño.

Pues…-

Leo, no debiste…gracias…- salió de las colchas para abrazarlo.- Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer, lo juro.-

Eso espero Mickey, es por tu bien.-

Entiendo.- esta fue una lección para nuestros queridos amigos mutantes y humanos, una que quizás no todos aprovecharán al máximo, pues a pesar de las muchas señales de vida que da el otro mundo, algunos de los guerreros continúan manteniendo sus dudas.

Los días antes del 31 de diciembre, estuvieron muy ocupados, como bien dijo Vaudoux, la abuela fue indicando a Leonardo cómo prepararse para su iniciación, al tiempo que el chico comenzaba con el profesor a hacer algunos trabajos escolares, como colorear libros, dibujar líneas y garabatos para adiestrar la mano a la escritura, y ver e identificar las letras con las de juguete que le consiguieron, labor de lo más frustrante para el joven guerrero de azul, pues una parte de su ser, a pesar de no poder identificar ningún número o letra, gritaba dentro de su mente que esto ya lo sabía y que era una pérdida de tiempo.

Por otro lado, el clan Hamato se encargaba tanto de los preparativos para visitar y acondicionar la nueva guarida, como de conseguir lo necesario para la fiesta de fin de año, la cual no sería menos espectacular que la de navidad, como la anterior, la comida sería traída de un buen restaurante y la música sería discutida entre todos los miembros de la familia, el cual ahora incluía a Leonardo.

El día 31 comenzó atareado, trayendo comida, bebidas, botanas y arreglando los muebles para improvisar una pista de baile, ya que ahora la salud de Leonardo estaba mejor, Abril quería sacar a todos a bailar con ella, la ropa a usar sería opcional, desde un cómodo pijama, hasta un traje de gala. Como en la reunión anterior, Leo tomó una siesta, y a las 8 de la noche ya comenzaba la fiesta.

La comida fue abundante, los postres muchos y las bebidas placenteras, la pista de baile se abrió y la joven pelirroja fue el centro de atención, la pobre tardó mucho en tomar asiento, pues tenía a varios caballeros por complacer con más de una pieza, a diferencia de los demás, solo Splinter y Leonardo se hicieron del rogar y se quedaron sentados. A las doce campanadas nuestros amigos se abrazaron, felicitaron entre ellos por haber vivido un año más y agradecieron a sus respectivas deidades el estar todos reunidos, brindaron con un excelente champagne y comieron sus doce uvas para obtener doce deseos.

En la televisión se transmitían los fuegos artificiales que tanto gustaba ver Miguel Ángel, para después transmitir varios conciertos, los muchachos los miraban al tiempo que comentaban entre ellos sus propósitos de año nuevo.

Este año abriremos nuestro taller.- iniciaba Casey con la aprobación de su socio.

Yo también haré negocio por internet.- le seguía Mickey.

Quizás yo también busque algo.- comentaba Donatello.

Yo…- comenzaba Leo.- Volveré a leer y escribir.- la familia le felicitó y apoyaron, pero su padre le advirtió con total tranquilidad.

Eso lo llevarás con calma, te tome el tiempo que te tome.- el chico iba a opinar, cuando.

Mejor di que aprenderás música.- opinó el pequeño ninja para luego recibir un codazo por parte de Abril, pues se suponía que no querían incomodar al primogénito.- Bueno…yo decía…- agregó apenado al ver que había incomodado a Leo.

Sabes Leo.- tomó la palabra Rafa para mejorar el ambiente.- Me echaste a perder un propósito de año nuevo.- esto extrañó a su joven líder.

¿Yo…cómo?-

Este año me había propuesto emborracharte hasta la médula.-

¡ ¿Quuueeee?!- gritó más de uno.

¡Rafael!- le reclamó su padre.

¡¿Por qué?!- le cuestionó el mayor.

¡¿Qué por qué?!- preguntó con inocencia.- Porque habría sido muy divertido ¿No crees?- su socio estuvo de acuerdo.- Pero ahora con tus medicamentos...-

Ya será la próxima.- finalizó el propio Leonardo para sorpresa de todos.- Quizás tengan mejor suerte.- las risas sonaron por todo lo alto.

¡ ¿Es en serio?!- preguntaron esperanzados Rafa y Casey.

¡Claro que no! par de bobos.- las carcajadas sonaron con fuerza por toda la casa.

Los primeros días del nuevo año, Vaudoux los utilizó para preparar la comunión (Kanzó) de Leonardo en su religión, el día señalado, el día 7 de enero celebrarían el nacimiento de un nuevo miembro, de un futuro y poderoso hechicero, la abuela terminó de indicar al joven lo que pasaría el día de su iniciación, la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo dentro de la casa, en la habitación de los santos, en total secreto para el resto del clan Hamato y sus amigos.

A cierta hora Lázaro y Leonardo se encerraron en el cuarto de los orichas, antes la familia le deseó lo mejor al menor, ya dentro, las ceremonias iniciaron con limpias, canciones y oraciones en otras lenguas, que por más que se esforzaron nuestros amigos apenas escuchaban algo afuera, muchas eran las preguntas que las tortugas y los demás se formulaban con respecto al ritual.

Ek vra die Goddelike almag vader en sy kinders, te aanvaar en te beskerm Leonardo Hamato, jou baba dissipel guíenle gee hulle seëninge en in tye van groot nood, verlaat nie kragtige wesens van die lig, vul jou pad van goedheid en wyk die verkeerd **(Pido al padre omnipotente y a sus divinos hijos, que acepten y protejan a Leonardo Hamato, su recién nacido discípulo, otorguen sus bendiciones y guíenle en los períodos de gran necesidad, no le desamparen poderosos seres de luz, llenen su camino de bondad y aparten el mal)**.- recitaba Lázaro a sus deidades, al tiempo que elaboraba diversos rituales, el ambiente, no solo dentro de la habitación, se sentían diferente.- Ahora que has sido aceptado, debemos solicitar dos ángeles de la guarda y un muerto protector que cuide de ti en este plano.- el chico de azul le miró preocupado.

¿Será posible que alguien quiera cuidarme?-

¡Por supuesto que es posible! He consultado a los orichas, y ellos han dicho quienes deben ser tus protectores.- el chico se vio entusiasmado.- Ahora los invocaremos, si se presentan, será porque aceptaron ser tus ángeles de la guarda, tus guías en el plano astral.- así comenzó un nuevo ritual, con oraciones y canciones en otra lengua, para solicitar el apoyo de las deidades, el ambiente en el lugar cambiaba radicalmente, al parecer habían obtenido respuesta de ambas omnipotencias.-

Yemayá se ha presentado, ella es la patrona de los mares y la maternidad.- explicaba el houngans a Leo, quien podía notar con claridad los cambios en el ambiente del lugar.- Es una mujer admirable y valiente, maneja el machete con gran destreza y posee una personalidad indomable y sagaz, ella como tú, no permite que le hagan daño a sus seres queridos, también es considerada una temible bruja, además de ser tu ángel de la guarda, puedes considerarla también como una madre protectora.- el chico pudo sentir que esta presencia femenina se colocaba detrás de él y le colocaba una mano sobre su hombro, Leonardo sonrió feliz, pues una cálida energía lo estaba cubriendo.- Esta pulsera que te entrego, la representa, cuídala mucho.- y dicho esto, el sacerdote colocó en la muñeca izquierda del niño, una bella esclava de plata.

Gracias.- susurró el guerrero maravillado por la belleza de la joyería y a la vez le hablaba también a su ángel. Ahora venía el segundo.

Ochosi se ha presentado, Él es un guerrero, un protector, el mejor de los cazadores, un mago, adivino y hechicero, un poderoso abogado al que también puedes llamar padre.- al igual que con la entidad anterior, Leonardo pudo sentir que un ser fuerte se posaba del lado contrario al de la primera figura, y también le había colocado la mano sobre el hombro en señal de apoyo, ambos eran de tez morena y de gran belleza.- Esta pulsera de siete colores lo representa tanto a él, como al resto de los guardianes que le acompañan, cuídala y mantenla junto a la otra.- dijo al tiempo que colocaba una pulsera de cuentas de colores, junto a la de plata.- No te las quites de encima.- el niño aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza.- Ahora invocaremos a un muerto, un espíritu que te proteja en este plano astral.- este paso inquietó al iniciado.

Pero… ¿Quién querría venir a cuidarme?- preguntaba, pues por más que lo pensaba, no podía imaginar a quién aceptaría tal misión.

Ahora lo veremos.- el houngans dio comienzo al ritual de invocación, el ambiente había cambiado de nuevo, las primeras deidades se habían retirado, para permitir que un ser descarnado se revelara ante ellos.- Ordeno que se manifieste ante nosotros, aquel miembro de la familia Hamato, que acepte convertirse en el protector de Leonardo.- el niño se sorprendió al oír esto y miró de reojo a los lados, para ver si alguien se había presentado.- Al aceptar, deberá obedecerle y protegerle en todo momento, acatar sus órdenes y jamás abandonarle, de hacerlo, sería castigado con severidad.- el chico de añil se asombró al escuchar tan estrictas reglas, pues seguro nadie del más allá aceptaría cuidarle…pero para su sorpresa, hubo alguien que aceptó, pues de pronto una presencia de gran carácter se apareció a espaldas del joven aprendiz.

Si estás aquí ante nosotros.- tomó la palabra el sacerdote para dirigirse a la entidad sin apariencia aun.- Es porque aceptas cuidar a este niño.- Leo estaba nervioso, no podía ver del todo la figura detrás de él, solo podía adivinar que estaba terminando de tomar forma.- ¿Aceptas protegerlo ante cualquier peligro que se presente?- el espíritu, como los dos anteriores, tomó al chico por los hombros, de manera paternal y dijo.

Acepto.- el joven líder del clan pudo percibir un curioso acento japonés en su hablar, por lo que lentamente se giró para verle y así reconocerle.

¡Maestro Yoshi!- exclamó encantado el joven quelonio, ante el guerrero que le miraba y sonreía con cariño. ahora Lázaro tomaba la palabra.

Así pues, cerraremos el pacto, en el cual ambos se comprometen a ayudarse.- ambos guerreros, tanto el espiritual como el quelonio miraron con atención al houngans.- Un contrato donde ambos se comprometen a cuidar del otro, Leonardo otorgará su energía para fortalecer al muerto, y este le servirá hasta la muerte del amo.- esto último alarmó al niño.

¡Espere! ¡Yo no soy su amo!- expresó el pequeño.- Yo no podría…- le apenaba la idea de ser quien mandara a un ser de tanto peso. Ambos adultos le miraron con ternura.

Tranquilízate hijo.- dijo el mismo Yoshi.- Lo que ahora más me interesa es que estemos juntos, el poder estar con mi familia, no me ofende llamarte o verte así.- aclaró con total sinceridad.- Por el contrario.- cambió el tema.- Perdóname por haberte causado tantos problemas.- explicaba.- Aquella misión que pedí a tu padre, y que te causara tantas penas, a ti y a tus hermanos, lo lamento.- el chico negó con la cabeza.

No tengo nada que perdonar.- aseguró.- Era necesario intervenir, salvamos a millones ese día.- el espíritu sonrió agradecido.- Pero lo del pacto, no me parece correcto que...- continuaba el niño, hasta que el houngans intervino.

Hijo, el término "Amo" solo es una forma de llevar el ritual, una palabra, no todos lo toman de manera tan literal, no es una obligación o ¿Acaso crees que mi abuela me llama "Amo"?- era cierto que ella no lo hacía, lo que relajó mucho al niño.- Así que no debes sentirte mal, es solo una formalidad.-

De acuerdo.- aceptó el muchacho, permitiendo que el pacto entre ambos Hamato se llevara a cabo y el ritual de iniciación finalizara con éxito.

De ahora en adelante, por haber sido yo quien te iniciara en este camino, me he convertido en tu padre.- aclaraba el houngans los últimos detalles.- Pero por respeto a Hamato Splinter, me llamarás padrino.- el niño estuvo de acuerdo.- También deberás vestir de blanco y no podrás salir de noche ni pelear con nadie por todo un año.-

¿Entonces es cierto que no podré salir a patrullar con mis hermanos?-

Lo siento, pero no…a menos que pidas permiso a tus ángeles, aunque preferiría que te quedaras en casa por algún tiempo, además, al ser un recién nacido, y salir tan tarde, podrías llamar la atención de las energías malignas que se desatan al oscurecer y te causarían problemas.-

¿Aunque esté acompañado por el maestro Yoshi?-

Llámame abuelo.- le pidió el espíritu al niño.

Eso no les importará, pues aunque tengas a un espíritu que te acompañe, no dejas de ser un recién nacido, significa que tienes poder y aun careces de experiencia, les serás muy atractivo, por eso no debes salir de noche, al menos hasta después d meses.- aunque no estuviera del todo de acuerdo, el chico aceptó esperar.

La ceremonia llegó a su fin, así lo supieron los demás miembros del clan, al ver llegar al señor Vaudoux y a Leonardo, este último vestido con una túnica y una bandana blanca ¿Exactamente qué fue lo que pasó adentro de la famosa habitación de los santos? Preguntó más de uno de diversas maneras, pero ninguno de los recién llegados les iba a contar nada.

Como bien había dicho Vaudoux, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Leo empezó, a todos les habría gustado festejar al "Cumpleañero" con su platillo favorito, pero dada su inapetencia, sus hermanos se encargaron de organizar el menú, elegir el pastel y las bebidas. Entre felicitaciones y brindis, la familia siguió disparando preguntas como…

Y ¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá adentro?- insistió Casey al líder quelonio en tono de secreto.

Ya te dije que no te voy a decir nada.- le respondió de la misma manera Leo mientras desmenuzaba su pizza.

Y ¿Ya eres un houns gas?- preguntó ahora Rafa sin prestar atención a la buena pronunciación.

Houngans.- le corrigió su hermano mayor.- Y no, ahora soy un apprenti.- la familia le miró sin entender.- Un aprendiz.-

¡Aaahh!-

Y ¿Qué puedes hacer como aprendiz?- cuestionó Mickey mientras tomaba su quinto pedazo de pizza de la caja, pues desde que le perdonaran su travesura, su buen apetito había regresado por dos.

Estudiar.- le contestó Lázaro.- Y mucho.- algunos de los muchachos y humanos, rieron divertidos con la respuesta.

¿Y qué fue eso de los ángeles y el muerto?- preguntó Splinter al sacerdote.- ¿Los consiguieron, eran necesarios?- el sacerdote sonrió satisfecho de su éxito.

¡Claro que los conseguimos! Y quienes aceptaron proteger y guiar a Leonardo y fueron de los más poderosos que hay en el otro mundo.- esto intrigó al clan y sus amigos.- Yemayá y Ochosi aceptaron ser sus ángeles guardianes.- esto no impresionó a los presentes, pues no tenían idea de quién eran ambos y mucho menos de su importancia.-

Ok.- expresó Rafael por todos.- ¿Y el muerto? ¿Quién aceptó?-

¿Fue la chica de la ventana?-

No.- respondió el houngans a la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.- El muerto protector debía ser un familiar del clan Hamato.- los presentes más cercanos enmudecieron al escucharlo.- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no se los había dicho?-

¡Nooooo!-

¡Oh! Lo olvidé.- la familia le miró con cierta molestia.

Entonces.- tomó la palabra el viejo roedor con voz queda.- ¿A quién han llamado?-

Quien aceptó cuidar de su hijo, fue Hamato Yoshi.-

¡ ¿HAMATO YOSHI?!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.- ¡No lo puedo creer!- ¡ ¿Esto es en serio?!- ¡ ¿Él está aquí?!- ¡ ¿Es eso posible?!- preguntaban todos al mismo tiempo.

¿El maestro Yoshi?- murmuraba el roedor sin poder creerlo.- ¿Mí maestro Yoshi, aquí? ¿Con nosotros?-

Sí.- respondió Leonardo muy contento.- Mí padrino preguntó si alguien de la familia estaba dispuesto a acompañarme y él fue quien aceptó.- amigos y familiares le miraron extrañados.

¡¿Padrino?!-

Así es.- tomó la palabra Vaudoux.- El ser yo quien lo iniciara, me hace su padrino.- este dato sorprendió al grupo.

Pero volviendo al tema de mi maestro…- llamó la atención Splinter.- ¿Cómo es que se encuentra aquí? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿De qué manera?- esto último no lo comprendieron del todo los expertos.- Quiero decir… ¿Cómo es que se ve, qué lo mantiene aquí?- quien respondió fue Vaudoux.

Yo hice un llamado a los miembros fallecidos del clan Hamato, para buscar entre ellos a un espíritu guardián para su hijo, y él aceptó venir y protegerlo en todo momento, a la vez que Leonardo lo ayuda con su energía, lo cual no le será difícil, por lo que todos podremos estar tranquilos, su espíritu acompañante es muy fuerte y ninguna entidad se le podrá acercar tan fácilmente.-

Significa que…- insistía el maestro Splinter.- ¿Él está aquí, ahora, escuchándonos?-

Así es.- respondió Leonardo a su padre.- Está con nosotros en esta habitación…de pie, a tu lado.- el viejo roedor se puso nervioso, no podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo, lo que estaba pasando, al concentrarse para cerciorarse de lo que estaban diciendo, pudo sentir una energía familiar, la misma que en una ocasión se le había presentado para pedirle un favor.

No puedo creerlo.- susurraba el anciano mirando a donde su hijo le había indicado.- Creo que puedo percibir su aroma.- aseguraba con una enorme sonrisa.

¿Es en serio?- preguntó Rafa, recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza por respuesta afirmativa de su padre.- No puede ser posible.- susurró el quelonio para sí mismo, incrédulo de la idea de tener a un fantasma rondándoles.

Me está pidiendo que les diga.- tomó la palabra Leonardo.- Que lamenta mucho los problemas que tuvimos en la última misión.- los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos.- Que nunca fue su intención que saliéramos tan lastimados, pero que era necesario que interviniéramos.- las dudas eran muchas al respecto.

¿Él vio que salimos muy lastimados?- inició Rafa.

Sí.-

¿Él estuvo en el combate final?-

Dice que sí.- respondió el líder a Donny.- Y que se fue después de ver que no estuviéramos en peligro de muerte.-

¿Y eso cuándo fue?-

Dice que cuatro días después de que llegáramos a la granja.- esto era increíble, pensaban algunos.

¿Ah sí?- cuestionó ahora el rebelde pelinegro.- A ver pregúntale ¿Qué desayunamos el primer día de convalecencia?- todas las miradas se posaron en la joven figura del primogénito Hamato, quien miraba al espacio vacío junto a la silla de Splinter en busca de la respuesta, pues él estuvo inconsciente los primeros tres días e ignoraba lo que habían comido.

El abuelo dice que.- el sobrenombre les llamó la atención a todos.- ¿Comieron comida para caballos?-

¡ ¿Queeeee?!- tanto el pelinegro como la pelirroja palidecieron de la impresión.

¡¿Comida para…qué…?!- preguntó Mickey a sus amigos humanos.

¿Qué significa eso?- pidió saber también Don.

¿Casey?- llamó Rafael a su amigo.- Habla.- el guerrero de las calles, estaba blanco de la impresión, pero logró recuperarse para decir.

Yo…yo le reclamaba a Abril que…cuando preparaba el desayuno…ella hizo avena para ustedes, que para no agredir a sus estómagos, pero yo, yo le dije que eso era para caballos, específicamente le dije que eso era comida para caballos, que ustedes preferirían huevos y tocino crujiente, para recuperar…las fuerzas… ¡Oh cielos!-

¡Oh cielos!- le acompañó también Rafael, el grupo entero, tanto humano como mutante, guardó silencio, y esperó unos minutos antes de volver a la conversación, pues el impacto sufrido por el tema de Hamato Yoshi y la nueva evidencia sobre la habilidad de Leo, los tenía muy impresionados.

Y…- comenzó Mickey.- ¿Todos podemos decirle abuelo…o solo tú?- el clan y sus amigos sonrieron divertidos y aliviados, con la pregunta del ninja de naranja, pues aligeraba la presión del momento.

¡También ustedes pueden llamarlo abuelo!- respondió contento Leo a sus hermanos.- Ya que también son sus nietos.-

Yo prefiero llamarlo maestro Yoshi, gracias.- la intervención de Casey hizo reír a todos

Muy bien.- llamó la atención Vaudoux sacando la botella de un excelente champagne y varias copas.- Ahora quiero que brindemos.- dijo sirviendo la costosa bebida y con ayuda de su amigo Summers, repartiendo las copas entre los presentes.- Por Leonardo Hamato.- inició con la copa en alto y los demás le siguieron.- Un futuro y extraordinario houngans, por Leo.-

¡Por Leo!- brindaron todos con sus copas en honor al ninja de azul, que miraba a su familia con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Dos meses después de la fiesta, el clima por fin permitió que nuestros amigos de sangre fría, envueltos en enormes capas de ropa abrigadora, salieran por fin de la casa para revisar la posible nueva guarida, mientras ellos planeaban el pequeño viaje, Leonardo seguiría encerrado en la casa Vaudoux, pues tenía mucho que estudiar con el profesor Summers y con su padrino, además, el resto del grupo aun no quería que pusiera un pie fuera del hogar.

En el tiempo antes marcado, el joven quelonio había avanzado mucho en ambos campos, meditaba y estudiaba en absoluto secreto con su padrino, aprendía todo sobre su nueva cultura, oraciones, rituales, herbolaria y pociones entre otras muchas cosas más. Con el profesor Summers, comenzaba a trabajar con el abecedario y los números, el viejo pedagogo, tenía planeado enseñar al chico algo de matemáticas combinado con la música, así sería algo más fácil para el alumno y a la vez, conseguiría que el chico aprendiera lo que tanto le gustaba, faltaba ver que funcionara. El día de conocer la nueva guarida llegó.

Bien. tomó la palabra Splinter ante el grupo frente a la mesa, mientras terminaban de tomar el postre, cheesecake y leche.- Mañana a primera hora, los muchachos y yo visitaremos la casa del lago.- así es como comenzaban a llamar a la nueva guarida.

El tiempo sí que ha pasado volando.- expresó Vaudoux con desánimo, pues ya empezaba a gustarle el tener tanta compañía.- Ya les he dicho que no es necesario que se muden, no tan rápido al menos.-

Le agradezco mucho Vaudoux-san, pero es necesario que volvamos a nuestra guarida, podría correr mucho peligro si nuestros enemigos llegaran a saber de este lugar y vinieran a buscarnos para eliminarlos.- lejos de preocuparse o sentirse intimidado con el escenario que el roedor le pintaba, el sacerdote rió.

¡Ja, ja, ja! Disculpe Hamato, pero, dudo que algo como eso llegara a pasar en esta casa.- la mayoría de nuestros amigos se imaginaban el por qué decía eso el sacerdote.- Pero comprendo que necesitan encontrar su lugar.- el maestro Splinter agradeció su comprensión con un movimiento de cabeza.- Por lo que les ayudaré a proteger su nuevo hogar de todo tipo de amenazas.-

Muchas gracias Vaudoux-san.-

Y ¿A qué hora iremos mañana?- preguntó interesado el joven líder con el vaso de leche en sus manos.

Temprano, después del desayuno.- escuchaba el chico tomando un sorbo de su fría bebida, para luego sorprenderse con un rotundo.- Pero tú no vas a ir.-

¡¿Qué?! Pero ¿Por qué?-

Porque quiero que sigas encerrado en casa hasta que el termómetro marque arriba de 30 grados.- los demás comensales se vieron de acuerdo con el viejo roedor, cosa que el niño no comprendía del todo.

¿Arriba de qué? ¿Por qué?-

Porque sigue estando muy frío afuera para ti.- respondió su hermano inteligente.

Nosotros podemos salir con enormes abrigos.- tocó ahora el turno de Rafael.- Y aun así sentimos el frío.-

Si llegas a poner un pie fuera de esta casa.- dijo ahora Abril.- Aun llevando el mismo tipo de protección que tus hermanos, pescarías un resfriado.- el chico de añil no estaba de acuerdo.

Pero ya no estoy como hace varios meses, ya estoy más recuperado.- alegó el joven líder.

Leo.- volvió a tomar la palabra Donny.- No llevas mucho de haber salido por completo de la cama, no queremos que te arriesgues fuera de casa, además, no tengo mi equipo médico y por eso no te he dado de alta.- el chico de azul suspiró resignado.

No te pongas triste hijo, te irá mejor quedándote en casa.- se escuchó decir al profesor.- Ya que mañana estudiaremos matemáticas.- la cara que puso Leo ante la noticia, hizo reír a más de uno.

Creo que prefiere el resfriado.- finalizó Rafa.

A la mañana siguiente, como bien habían dicho luego del desayuno, el maestro Splinter, los tres quelonios y sus amigos humanos se retiraron a revisar la casa del lago que Leonardo había marcado en su mapa, mientras que el chico se pasaba la mañana con el profesor en su clase de matemáticas, la cual el viejo pedagogo, planeaba fuera muy especial, recargado en el umbral de la cocina y con los brazos cruzados, el chico de azul les veía irse.

¡Nos vemos!- se despedía Rafa sumergido en un gran abrigo pasando de lado de su hermano.

¡Que te diviertas!- le seguía Donny de la misma manera, saliendo rumbo a la cochera.

¡Adiosito!- finalizó Mickey con una enorme sonrisa, la cual apenas si se distinguía por la larga bufanda alrededor y su gorro.

Si otro fuera.- murmuraba el chico al verlos irse.- Los habría tirado de lado para que no lograran levantarse.-

Si hicieras eso.- le atrapó su padre.- Te llamarías Rafael.- el chico se encogió apenado y divertido a la vez.- Bien.- empezaron las indicaciones.- No te acerques ahora que abran la cochera y estudia mucho, pero sin sobre exigirte.- el niño aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza.- Toma un refrigerio.- esto lo molestó.- Tienes que mantenerte alimentado, sigues sin comer bien ¿De acuerdo?-

Está bien.- aceptó resignado.

No te preocupes viejo amigo.- se presentó el profesor.- Nos encargaremos de él, ya casi es hora de que comencemos la clase.- el chico trató de ser discreto con su gesto de desagrado.

Gracias viejo amigo, nos vemos más tarde.- se despidió el roedor para luego unirse al grupo y partir.

Bueno Ya hemos estado viendo las primeras letras del abecedario y las vocales, comenzamos a reeducar la mano para la escritura con los clásicos ejercicios de hacer varias hojas de líneas y círculos.- recordaba el maestro con su alumno rumbo al comedor.- Ahora veremos los primeros cuatro números.-

Está bien.- dijo derrotado el niño de añil, pues desgraciadamente, las primeras letras y las vocales aun no lograba retenerlas completamente en su memoria como para traer nueva información.

Veremos los primeros 4 números, uno, dos, tres y cuatro.- marcaba el hombre con una mano sobre el aíre, como si formara una estrella de cuatro picos.- ¿Sabías que así se mide la música? Por tiempos.- repetía marcando el uno en la cima de la estrella, el dos en la base, el tres a un lado y el cuatro al otro.-

¡¿Qué?!-

Sí, la música es el arte de combinar el sonido con el tiempo, las notas musicales de acuerdo con su figura tienen un nombre y un valor, la primera se llama redonda y vale cuatro tiempos.- al escuchar que la clase de matemáticas se trataba en realidad de una lección de música disfrazada, el niño se alteró.

Se… se… se supone que íbamos a estudiar matemáticas, no música, yo no dije nada de música.- se puso de pie nervioso.- ¡Yo no quiero aprender música!-

Tranquilízate hijo, no quise molestarte.- dijo el profesor con sinceridad.- Es solo que me pareció que tendrías menos problemas para aprender los números, si los relacionabas con algo más agradable.-

¡Pero yo no quiero…! ¡No debo…no me gusta!- comenzaba a ponerse de pie y retirarse de la mesa lo más rápido que le fuera posible.

¡Hijo espera!- ya estaba a punto de correr, cuando lo detuvo su maestro Yoshi.

¡Leonardo tranquilízate!- el chico se frenó y le miró asustado, cosa que también alarmó al viejo maestro, pues no esperaba que para este tiempo, el chico se alterara y mucho menos que se parara en seco en su intento de huida.- ¿Por qué no quieres estudiar música si es algo que siempre has deseado?- el chico pasó saliva y trató de calmarse antes de contestar.

Es que…no quiero que, por mi culpa, mi familia…- balbuceaba una respuesta que ante los ojos del profesor era innecesaria.- Yo sé que no sucede porque, porque es mejor para el clan y…-

Hijo, lo sé, no tienes porqué repetirlo.- decía el profesor a Leo, en espera de que fuera a él a quien le estaba hablando.

¿Por qué es mejor para el clan que tú te prives de algo?- pedía saber su maestro y abuelo, sin que obviamente el señor Summers lo escuchara.

Porque así ha sido siempre.- dijo de lleno y con varias lágrimas en los ojos.—Porque… cada vez que… se me niega algo… a mí… a mi familia le va bien.- el abuelo le miraba fijamente, incitando al chico a continuar.- Salimos vivos de… las misiones… mis hermanos regresan con bien, cada vez que salen de casa, se les cumplen todos sus proyectos.- finalizó limpiando su cara con el dorso de su mano derecha.

Entonces crees que todo lo bueno que llega a tu familia, que sus proyectos, aunque sean muy pequeños ¿Se cumplen porque te privas de varios privilegios?-

¿Pequeños?-

¿Qué?- preguntó el profesor.

Si, los proyectos de tus hermanos, los tres aún son muy jóvenes como para decir que ya han cumplido el máximo propósito de sus vidas, aquel que llene por completo todas sus necesidades, la máxima meta, es obvio que ese no ha llegado ¿Te seguirás negando a vivir tus sueños hasta que esa meta se haya cumplido?- el niño comenzó a decir que sí, con un tímido movimiento de cabeza.- ¡¿El de los tres?!- esta última pregunta solo hizo que el chico se soltara a llorar sin consuelo.

Apenado por haber iniciado todo esto y sorprendido de ver que el chico conversaba con alguien que no era él, el profesor se dirigió hacia donde Leo se encontraba para consolarle, tomarle de los hombros y sentarle en una silla, pero grande fue su sorpresa y mayor su miedo, al ver que una silla se abría sola detrás del niño y unas manos invisibles parecían guiarlo a esta para que se sentara.

¡Por todos los cielos!- susurró el pedagogo para sí mismo impresionado.

Hijo mío.- tomó la palabra el abuelo del chico, obviamente sólo para él.- Lo que has hecho por tu familia, lo que has sacrificado todo este tiempo, es algo digno del gran líder de clan qué sé que serás algún día.- el chico seguía sollozando.- Pero ya no es necesario que sigas dejando de lado tus intereses por la familia.-

Pero…- respondía con tenue voz.- No quiero… no quiero que algo… malo, les pase por mi culpa.-

Nada malo pasara, no tienes de qué preocuparte.-

Pero antes, cuando yo no conseguía…ellos estaban bien, siempre ha sido, así…por eso no quiero que…les falte…-

Pero ya no necesitas sacrificarte por el bien de la familia, ya que pronto aprenderás a controlar a cualquier cosa que los amenace.- decía el fantasma al niño que le miraba desconcertado.- ¡Sí!- continuó hablando el abuelo Yoshi.- El karma, el destino, aquello que exige que te sacrifiques a costa de la felicidad del clan, pronto lo dominarás, aprenderás a controlarlo sin que tengas que ofrecer nada a cambio.- el joven ninja parecía meditar lo dicho por su maestro.

Yoshi acariciaba con ternura a su niño, al tiempo que lo estrechaba entre sus brazos, sabía que no había nada que le exigiera a su muchacho que se sacrificara como lo había hecho hasta ahora, que había sido el mismo Leonardo el que se había convencido de que había una razón para que no se cumplieran sus deseos, y no quiso llevarle la contraria, no le pareció correcto llenarlo de más dudas y discutir por quién tenía la razón, por lo que prefirió ayudarle bajo las mismas reglas que el niño de azul se había inventado.

¿En… verdad crees… que pueda… hacerlo?...- pidió saber el primogénito.- Si apenas estoy, empezando.- el abuelo Yoshi le miró con ternura y secó las lágrimas que comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos.

Hijo mío, después de todo lo que has vivido, sé que conseguirás lo que quieras.- Leo le sonrió agradecido, pero las lágrimas siguieron.

Lo siento… pero… tengo miedo de no poder…hacerlo.- Hamato Yoshi lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

No tienes que hacerlo solo, recuerda que tienes ángeles que te cuidan.- el joven guerrero lo meditaba entre sollozos.- También estoy yo aquí y tu padrino, todos evitaremos que algo malo les pase.-

Entonces… ¿No hago mal si estudio música?- el espíritu de su abuelo sonrió.

Claro que no, por el contrario, la música puede ayudarte a sanar muchos de tus males.- el niño apenas si sonrió.

Leonardo meditaba las palabras de su abuelo, al tiempo que se tranquilizaba un poco, el señor Summers no sabía cómo proceder, él había iniciado esta crisis nerviosa en el niño, estaba dispuesto a resolverla de cualquier modo, pero al parecer alguien más se le había adelantado, el chico lo había ignorado para atender a un ser completamente invisible e imposible de oír. El viejo pedagogo guardó silencio y prestó atención a cada palabra y movimiento del guerrero, hasta que le vio más relajado.

Leonardo…hijo… ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres un poco de agua?-

¿Eh?-

¿Qué si te encuentras bien?- le repitió sin respuesta inmediata por parte del chico, ya que en ese momento, su padrino hacía acto de presencia.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó saliendo de su habitación espiritual.- La abuela me dijo que estaba llorando ¿Por qué?- interrogó a su amigo a la vez que se acercaba a su ahijado y le atendía.- ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó ahora de manera tierna a su ahijado.

Lo lamento.- inició el profesor.- Pensé que sería una buena idea, si le enseñaba matemáticas con un poco de música.-

¿Qué?-

Sí, las notas musicales tienen un valor numérico, imaginé que de esa forma, se le haría más fácil aprenderse los números, nunca fue mi intención alterarlo.-

Sé que fue con buena intención Dabir, pero creo que fue muy pronto para él.-

Lo sé y no sabes lo mucho que lo siento.- explicaba arrepentido Dabir a Lázaro y a quien se encontrara con ellos de manera invisible, mientras el primero le secaba la humedad de las mejillas al niño.- Yo te juro que no fue mi intención alterarlo.-

No tienes que decir nada más, te entiendo.- le aseguraba Vaudoux a su amigo.- Y fue una muy buena idea, pero creo que el chico no está listo todavía.- Leo no decía nada para contradecirlo, pues estaba muy ocupado meditándolo.- Le prepararé un té para tranquilizarlo, y mañana continuarán con las clases, hoy dejémoslo descansar.- el pobre pedagogo estuvo de acuerdo totalmente y entre los dos adultos, llevaron al niño a su recámara a descansar.

Mientras tanto, en el parque, los guerreros llegaron pasadas las doce del día al lugar marcado con una X en el mapa de Leonardo, fue algo problemático encontrar el camino que llevaba hasta el viejo castillo junto al lago, pues llevaba varios años en completo abandono, un punto a favor de nuestros amigos, al irse acercando al terreno y después poder apreciar la construcción, el ánimo del grupo creció.

Bien señores.- llamó la atención el pelinegro al volante de la camioneta.- Hemos llegado.- anunció estacionando el vehículo.

¡Wow! el lugar es enorme.- expresó la pelirroja pegada al cristal del auto.- ¿Seguros que está abandonado?-

Eso dijo Leo.- informó Donny saliendo de la camioneta.- Y a juzgar por lo difícil del camino, comienzo a creerlo.-

Yo no percibo ninguna presencia.- se escuchó decir a Splinter.- No parece que haya venido alguien antes.- aseguró al no percibir ningún aroma ajeno a la vegetación y la humedad alrededor.

Pues entremos.- sugirió el menor de los ninjas. Con cuidado el grupo fue llegando a la puerta principal, usando sus sais, Rafael se encargó de abrirla por primera vez desde hace más de treinta años.

El edificio estaba totalmente abandonado, así lo decían las enormes capas de polvo que cubrían los pisos y barandales en su interior, pero no por ello estaba en ruinas, las paredes y techos no representaban ningún peligro, eran fuertes y gruesos, la primera planta daba la bienvenida con un gran espacio al frente, varias habitaciones al lado izquierdo de la entrada, una escalera entre dos de los cuartos, la cual llevaba arriba, a los dos siguientes pisos. En el segundo y tercer piso había más habitaciones, todas ubicadas alrededor del lugar, en el centro no había piso, había barandales que evitaban la caída.

¡Cielos! Este lugar es enorme.- expresaba su complacencia Rafael.- Aquí cabe nuestra guarida al menos dos veces.-

Hay cuartos por todos lados.- comentaba Mickey corriendo de un punto a otro.- ¡Aquí hay un baño!-

Parece que hay cableado.- inspeccionaba Donny los interruptores de la pared, solo debemos encontrar la caja de fusibles y ver que aun funcione.-

¡Encontré la puerta que va al sótano!- les gritó Casey.- ¡Hay una escalera de metal y parece firme!- continuó llamando la atención.

¡Ya vamos!-

El grupo fue descendiendo por la escalera con mucho cuidado, pues no era tan segura como lo habían dicho, en la parte baja del edificio, se encontraban varias tuberías de agua potable muy cerca del techo, algo a favor de nuestros amigos, pues no habría más espíritus chocarreros a causa de las aguas negras, ya en el sótano, pudieron ver que también era grande, pero con menos habitaciones que la planta alta.

¡Miren!- señaló Donatello.- Parece que por aquí hay una entrada para auto.-

-¡Pero no vimos nada en el camino!- señaló Abril.

Quizás estaba oculto entre toda la maleza.-

Parece que acá hay otro baño.- anunció Mickey.

¡Perfecto! Ya tenemos dos.- celebró Don.- Eso significará menos peleas entre nosotros.-

¡Se acabaron las largas filas al baño!- festejaba contento el más pequeño, cuando.

Si decidimos hacer de esta parte del edificio nuestro hogar, claro que habrá peleas.- opinó Splinter para tristeza de sus hijos.

¡¿Qué?!-

¡¿Por qué?!-

¿No abarcarán los dos pisos?- pidió saber Abril.

No sería prudente señorita O'neil, nos descubrirían si alguien se aventura hasta aquí.-

¡Pero hay más habitaciones allá arriba!- se oyó decir a Mickey.- ¡Y las filas para ir al baño son horribles! Siempre me toca al último.-

¡Eso no es cierto!- le reclamó Donny.- Leo siempre te dejaba pasar antes que él.-

Y arriba los cuartos tienen puerta.- le siguió Rafael.- Por fin tendríamos privacidad.-

¿Por qué no quedarnos con todo el lugar?- comenzaba a organizar Donny el lugar.- Aquí abajo podemos poner el taller y arriba hay espacio para mi laboratorio y el centro de cómputo.-

¡Sí! Y arriba podríamos…- los muchachos parecían estar organizando y designando los lugares sin antes estar de acuerdo con Splinter, por lo que el roedor llamó la atención del grupo.

¡Hijos míos!- todos los jóvenes le vieron.- Después nos pondremos de acuerdo con la repartición.-

Traducción.- interrumpió Rafael.- Él se hará cargo de la repartición.- este atrevimiento le ganó una mirada severa de su sensei.

Por ahora debemos terminar de revisar el lugar, nos falta ver que tenga los demás servicios y también que tan oculta está por la parte del lago.-

De acuerdo.-

El tiempo en el castillo se pasó volando, el lugar tenía todo lo que el clan necesitaba, cuartos con ventanas al parque, cuatro baños, uno completo en el sótano, dos en el primer piso, uno completo dentro de una habitación, y otro completo afuera en el salón, el cuarto baño completo estaba en el segundo piso, dentro de otra recámara, ambos cuartos eran de los más peleados por los muchachos.

A las tres de la tarde llegó el grupo de exploradores a casa, cargados de comida rápida y algunos víveres, incluida una mochila con despensa que Leonardo dejara en caso de utilizar el castillo como refugio, al llegar fueron recibidos por el profesor y el sacerdote, con pésimas noticias sobre las clases de Leonardo.

Lo lamento en verdad.- se disculpaba el profesor con Splinter y de alguna manera también ante el clan, pues el resto escuchaba atento lo ocurrido con Leo.- No fue mi intención causarle una crisis nerviosa, yo solo quería ayudarle, creí que si mezclaba ambas lecciones, el chico por fin aceptaría las clases de música.-

Pero ¿Está bien?-

Si, se tranquilizó, tomó un té que le preparó Lázaro y subió a descansar.- siguió contando.- Pero fue la forma en la que se fue tranquilizando la que me causó un gran sobresalto.-

¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó ahora Rafael.

Al parecer, estuvo hablando con su abuelo.-

¡¿Con mi maestro Yoshi?!-

¡Así es!- exclamaba asombrado Summers.- Te juro que me dio un buen susto, primero iba a huir, cuando se paró en seco, estuvo hablando solo y después…comenzó a llorar desconsolado.- esto a la familia no gustó para nada.- Yo iba a ayudarle, cuando de pronto, una silla salió de la mesa y algo, hizo presión en los brazos del niño, yo vi que su ropa se hundía en sus brazos, luego dio unos pasos atrás y sin ver dónde, se sentó en la silla, sin problema alguno, como si alguien lo estuviera guiando.- explicaba realmente impresionado.

Mi viejo amigo.- preguntaba Splinter sin poder creerlo.- ¿Estás diciendo que mí maestro Yoshi habló con Leonardo? ¿Qué le consoló?-

Eso creo.- continuó el pedagogo.

¿Y cómo?-

¡¿Y yo cómo voy a saberlo?! No pude escuchar la conversación.- el silencio se hizo por todo el lugar, hasta que una vez más el profesor tomó la palabra.- Lamento mucho haber puesto nervioso a Leonardo, te juro que no fue mi intención.-

No te preocupes amigo mío.- le aseguraba Splinter.- Sé que tus intenciones eran buenas y te lo agradezco.- esto tranquilizó al pedagogo.- Iré a verlo.- anunció Splinter rumbo al segundo piso en busca de su hijo. Al llegar a su habitación, lo encontró recostado en la cama, con el televisor encendido y un poco adormilado.- Leonardo, hijo.- le llamó consiguiendo que el muchacho con calma le dirigiera la mirada.- ¿Te encuentras bien? Me dijeron que te pusiste nervioso en clase.-

Lo siento.- murmuró adormilado y encogiéndose entre las colchas que lo cubrían.- No quise causar problemas.-

No te preocupes ¿Estás bien?- preguntaba al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado y lo traía hacía su regazo.

No.- confesó con confianza entre sus brazos.- Lo siento.- decía con voz quebrada.

No tienes porqué disculparte, no hiciste nada malo.- el chico apenas sonrió.- No te enfades con Dabir, él solo quería ayudar.-

Lo sé, y lamento haberle hecho sentir mal.-

Estará bien.- le restó importancia el roedor.- Ahora lo que importa es que tú te sientas mejor.- le aseguró estrechándolo entre sus brazos.- ¿Quieres bajar a comer? El señor Jones nos llevó a un lugar donde te sirven varias cosas, trajimos pollo frito, emparedados y unos como…tacos de harina con mucha comida, se veían algo grotescos ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaban?- el niño de azul sonrió relajado al entender de qué estaba hablando.

¿Burritos?-

No, él dijo que se llamaban "Rafaelitos" o algo así.- el niño al oírlo, soltó una risita, la cual reanimó a ambos.- ¿Quieres comer con nosotros?- el chico lo pensó un momento, para luego decir sí, con un movimiento tímido de cabeza.- De acuerdo, bajemos o tus hermanos acabaran con todo.-

Cuando llegaron al primer piso, se encontraron con la mesa ya servida y toda la familia esperándolos, al ver que Leo había bajado, el ánimo del grupo se elevó, ninguno tocó el tema de la música, se enfocaron en lo ocurrido en el castillo del lago, todos compartieron sus puntos de vista y sus deseos sobre el edificio, el alboroto era mucho, pero el chico no les seguía el ritmo, cosa que a la mayoría puso triste, pues lo que más querían era verlo feliz, al terminar la comida y sin siquiera esperar al postre, Leo se retiró a descansar, dejando al resto muy pensativo ¿Qué se puede hacer para que Leo se recupere más pronto? ¿De qué manera podríamos ayudarlo? Deliberaban, cuando más sumergidos estaban en sus pensamientos, por fin recordaron aquel regalo especial que les hiciera Lázaro ¿Acaso eso podría ayudarlos? Habría que probar.

Esa tarde el clan Hamato y sus amigos hicieron fila llevando sus velas para que el houngans les ayudara a conceder sus deseos. Uno a uno nuestros amigos, fueron atendidos por el sacerdote, quien les entregó las instrucciones de qué y cómo hacer para que lo que deseaban se cumpliera.

Abril entró a su recámara y colocó su vela sobre un platito blanco de porcelana, antes ya la había ungido con aceites y había escrito en la vela su deseo.- "Deseo que mi pequeño hermano Leonardo, vuelva a disfrutar de la comida".- estaba realmente desesperada, antes había dicho que la ciencia lo resolvía todo, pero tal parecía que no era así, lo que más quería era ver a su pequeño hermano luchando contra el resto por la pieza más grande y jugosa de carne o el pedazo de pastel más cremoso de todos, eso era lo que más deseaba.

Algo parecido a lo anterior ocurría en cada habitación del hotel. Casey hacía lo mismo encerrado en el baño de su cuarto, mientras Donny ocupaba la recámara, el pelinegro encendía una cerilla de madera para prender su vela, igual de trabajada como la de su amiga.- "Quiero que Leo vuelva a recuperar su fuerza de voluntad y de carácter".- Oraba el guerrero del asfalto, pues extrañaba al hermano mayor y líder de los quelonios que era capaz de reclamarle sus errores cuando los cometía junto a Rafa, sin importarle lo que pensaran después de él.

Haciendo lo posible para que su "Gran cerebro" como lo llamaban sus hermanos, no interviniera en esto, Donatello colocaba en un lugar seguro su propia vela, para mantenerla encendida como lo había ordenado el houngans.- Espero que esto sea cierto.- murmuraba para después encender la vela y decir.- "Quiero que mi hermano Leo obtenga la paciencia necesaria para no frustrarse y lastimarse por no avanzar con su recuperación".- pedía con sinceridad y con ganas de creer el joven genio en las deidades a las que iba dirigido el hechizo, pues él como médico y hermano de su paciente, le conocía perfectamente, sabía que si se frustraba, se lastimaría, y en verdad esperaba que la magia de la que tanto Vaudoux se jactaba poseer, fuera efectiva.

Rafael y Miguel Ángel hacían lo mismo en su habitación, el mayor metido en el baño y el menor en la mesa que decora el lugar, el ninja de naranja sin problema alguno en el departamento de la fe, pedía al encender su vela que…- "Quiero que mi hermano Leonardo, vuelva a sonreír sin que nada se interponga, ya no quiero verlo triste ni nervioso".- pedía.

Rafa por su parte exigía, esperando que en verdad eso diera resultado, un deseo un tanto egoísta en opinión de algunos quizás, pues desde que leyó el diario de su hermano quería con todas sus fuerzas…- "Quiero escuchar cantar a Leonardo".- era algo que le llegó a quitar el sueño en más de una ocasión ¿Cómo sonaría su voz? ¿En qué idioma cantaría? ¿Qué tipo de canciones le gustarían cantar? Era lo que más quería en el mundo, además de su pronta recuperación, por supuesto.- "Quiero escucharlo cantar" pero que no sea solo un tarareo ¿Eh?- advertía al más allá.

Splinter miraba su propia vela sin encender sobre la mesa que también estaba situada frente a la ventana de su recámara, pensando seriamente en lo que iba a pedir, era su culpa, todos los problemas que mantenían a su hijo mayor prisionero del miedo y la inseguridad, eran su culpa y no lo podía negar, no había manera en la que él pudiera regresar el tiempo y evitar tantos errores, solo podía apoyarle y pedir a las deidades que le escuchen y cumplan su deseo.- "Les pido por favor, que ayuden a mi hijo Leonardo a recuperar su salud física, mental y emocional lo suficiente para que lleve una vida plena".- rogaba.

El profesor también preparaba su deseo para el quelonio de azul.- "Por favor, permitan que el chico retome su vida sin miedo, que aprenda lo que más le gusta".- pedía esperanzado.- "Y que tenga la fuerza necesaria para soportar a toda entidad que los demás ignoramos".- le preocupaba también lo visto en la tarde, y lo que le pasaría al chico, si las entidades no fueran tan amistosas.

Ahora era cuestión de esperar a que los siete deseos se cumplieran, algunos de nuestros amigos confiaban ciegamente en que se harían realidad pronto por la magia de los santos o dioses, otros a pesar de todo lo vivido, tenían sus dudas, pero el sentimiento era el mismo, todos querían ayudar a Leonardo, a que recuperara su salud, su estabilidad y fuerza, los siete deseaban su pronta recuperación.

Fin del capítulo 22.

PD: sobre el castillo en el lago, es obvio que se trata de la nueva guarida del 2003, quizás no la retraté tal y como se ve, pero no soy tan buena en ese aspecto y además, quise darle un toque de hogar, un poco más parecido al de las otras guaridas, como la de la película del 2007 y esta nueva serie de nickelodeon, espero no haber molestado a nadie. Besos.


	23. Chapter 23

¡Hola a todos!

Me alegra volver, espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado, y si algunas de mis investigaciones están erradas, mil disculpas, este capítulo no es muy largo, para que no canse a la vista, admito que el último fue enorme. Muchas, muchas gracias por seguir conmigo en esta loca historia, la cual quizás no tarde ya en terminar ¿Cuándo? No lo sé, la historia no me lo ha dicho, aunque suene raro, pero les juro que así pasa, quizás solo falten uno o dos capítulos más, espero en verdad que este número que les presento sea de su agrado y ya veremos qué ocurre más adelante. Mil besos a todos y…

Que comience el show…por cierto. Las tortugas ninja y demás personajes, excepto Lázaro Vaudoux y algunos entes, no me pertenecen, los derechos de estos personajes corresponden a sus respectivos dueños y a Nickelodeon.

Capítulo 23.

Era un día cálido y agradable en la playa, uno de los pocos días de descanso que podían tomarse los Hamato junto a sus compañeros humanos, el sol brillaba con fuerza y el cielo azul no mostraba ninguna nube negra de tormenta, los muchachos y sus amigos se divertían con diversas actividades playeras, Abril buscaba obtener un dorado bronceado, por lo que se alejó del grupo con su silla y pobre de aquel que la interrumpiera, Casey y Rafael corrían tras los otros tres quelonios para lanzarlos contra su voluntad al mar, Splinter buscaba refrescarse a causa de su abundante pelaje bajo una enorme sombrilla mientras Lázaro y Dabir preparaban la leña para hacer la comida, todo lo anterior con un bello escenario de arbustos y palmeras.

Hasta ahora Leonardo había sido el único de los guerreros en no ser atrapado y arrojado al agua, por lo que Donny y Mickey se unieron a los más rebeldes para atraparlo de una vez por todas, el niño se estaba divirtiendo mucho, al final lo capturaron, le sujetaron de sus cuatro miembros, lo acunaron y arrojaron al océano, las risas sonaron fuerte, pero eso no le importó, al menos había obtenido el record de resistencia en el juego.

Luego de jugar, los muchachos se dieron a la pesca, pues debían conseguir la comida, para su sorpresa, los peces de gran tamaño picaron el anzuelo en más de una ocasión, logrando así un suntuoso festín. La tarde era maravillosa, pensaba el chico de ojos color miel, la familia estaba reunida alrededor de una gran fogata y colocaban los pescados a su alrededor para asarlos, pero algo no le estaba gustando a Leonardo, una enorme construcción que se ocultaba detrás del grupo y la maleza le estaba causando gran inquietud, un castillo de piedra rojiza y fuertes muros parecía amenazar su actual tranquilidad.

¿Por qué esa cosa…?- se preguntaba el chico, cuando la familia le llamó para comer, ignorantes de lo que había entre la maleza.

¡Vamos Leo! ¡La comida ya está lista!- el chico retiró la mirada del castillo, para posarla sobre su feliz familia, todos le miraban muy contentos, eincluso algunos le saludaban desde atrás de la fogata, apenas dio un paso para ir a su encuentro, cuando comenzó a escuchar algo extraño.

"Tú padre me ha dicho que desde pequeño has sido un excelente alumno".- escuchaba la voz de Vaudoux rodeándole sin que este abriera la boca.

¿Qué?- preguntó para después escuchar a su padre que le miraba con una sonrisa.

"Saldrás adelante, lo sé, siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será".- el chico estaba impresionado, no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

¿Leo estás bien?- le preguntó Don al acercarse.- Te ves asustado.-

Yo…- empezaba a explicar cuando de pronto escuchó la voz de Don diciendo.

"Yo creo que esperan demasiado de ti y francamente, tú ya no puedes con nada".- Leo no lo podía creer, escuchaba la voz de su hermano sin que este moviera sus labios.

¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó el quelonio de ojos color miel al ninja de bandana morada.

¿Hacer qué?-

¿Eso?- insistía mirándole asombrado.

¿Qué cosa?-

Hablar sin mover los labios.-

¡¿Qué?!-

¿Qué sucede?- pedía saber Rafa acercándose a ambos.

¿Por qué no vienen a comer?- preguntaba también Mickey con la mitad de su primer pescado.

No lo sé, creo que Leo no se siente bien.- se aventuraba a diagnosticar el improvisado doctor, al tiempo que el primogénito trataba de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

"¡Nahh! ¿Y a quién le importa lo que le pase a la mascota de Splinter?- escuchó ahora que Rafa decía sin siquiera abrir la boca, Leo comprendió.

Son sus pensamientos… ¿Tú aun crees que…?- iba a preguntar algo a su apasionado hermano, cuando escuchó venir del menor.

"Yo solo quiero que tú resuelvas nuestros problemas, lo que te pase no me importa".- esto ya era demasiado ¿Acaso todos pensaban así?

Sin decir nada a nadie, sin que lograran detenerlo, Leo comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a la que estaba ubicada su familia, no podía detenerse, no quería hablar con ellos, era lo mismo de siempre, esperaban demasiado de su persona y él no les importarba en lo más mínimo, jamás podría complacerlos, no lo lograría esta vez, no en su condición actual.

No había llegado muy lejos, cuando miró atrás para ver que no lo siguieran, fue así como chocó de frente con una alta y bella mujer de piel morena, al verla a su lado, el niño se sobre salto, no esperaba encontrarse con una humana extraña en ese lugar, y mucho menos que lejos de gritar y salir huyendo por su apariencia, esta lo tomara de los hombros y le acariciara el rostro para tranquilizarlo.

Mi querido niño, no te haré daño.- a pesar del miedo que lo invadía, de alguna manera que ni él mismo entendía, pudo reconocerla y sentirse en confianza.

¿Mamá?- la dama frente a él, era una hermosa mujer con un vestido tan blanco como la espuma y los ojos de un azul mar intenso.

¿Por qué huyes de tu familia?- preguntó de tierna manera.- Te he puesto la mesa para que compartas con ellos y te vas ¿De qué tienes miedo?-

¿No los escuchaste? Ellos no han cambiado nada, todo será igual apenas me den de alta, esperan demasiado de mí ¡¿Los escuchaste?! Quieren que haga cosas que no sé si podré hacer ¿Qué si no puedo complacerlos? ¿Qué si no consigo lo que quieren? ¿Se alejarán de mí? ¿Me odiarán? Me volverán a dejar solo, los decepcionaré.- explicaba angustiado a la mujer que de inmediato le estrechó entre sus brazos.

Lo que escuchaste no fueron sus pensamientos…fueron los tuyos, tus miedos, tus demonios, debes deshacerte de ellos.- esto sorprendió al niño.

No puedo…no es posible, no, no soy yo, son ellos, ellos siempre han esperado que yo me encargue de resolver sus problemas, siempre me miran para que haga de mediador, Splinter quiere que me encargue de mis hermanos, de las misiones, que tenga éxito en todo ¿Y si no…?- la bella dama puso un dedo en sus labios para cerrarlos.

Eso era antes, ahora las cosas han cambiado, ellos solo tienen buenos deseos para ti, los he escuchado.- el niño la miraba sin comprender.- No te culpo por tener miedo y estoy segura que en más de una ocasión te causaran un disgusto, así son las relaciones, pero no lo harán porque te odien o porque no hayas cumplido con sus expectativas, cuando tengas problemas con ellos, solo serán tonterías que podrás ignorar sin dificultad, te lo aseguro.-

Pero…- insistía el primogénito aún avergonzado.- Yo ya no soy lo que esperaban, ya no soy el líder fuerte y controlado que era antes, me han visto débil, decaído, enfermo…llorando como un niño tonto ¿Cómo podré protegerles si me faltan tantas cosas?- la mujer le miró con ternura.

A ti no te falta nada, ahora eres mucho más fuerte que antes, porque cuentas con mi apoyo, y con la fuerza de tu padre.- obviamente no se refería a los seres mortales.- Yo cubriré tus necesidades y reemplazaré tus pérdidas con recompensas…- y dicho esto, la mujer se inclinó hasta llegar de frente a su rostro.- Recibe mí bendición.- luego de decir esto, le entregó un dulce y delicado beso en la frente, de inmediato el niño sintió que una cálida energía recorría su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies.- Aquellos que te aman, han pedido mucho por ti ¿Puedes permitirte sus buenos deseos?- el chico no comprendía.- ¿Quieres aceptarlos?-

Yo…sí.- aceptó el joven guerrero.

Así sea.- y apenas hubo pronunciado estas palabras, todo se puso negro, no había nada más, no se escuchaba nada, excepto, el maullar de un gato.

¡Miau, miau, miau!-

El día apenas estaba comenzando y el pequeño Klunk ya estaba molestando, o eso era lo que varios estaban pensando. Eran cerca de las siete de la mañana, cuando el pequeño felino había dejado su lugar en la cama de su dueño, para salir de la recámara y entrar a la del hermano mayor, fue una fortuna para él que el padre de su dueño, comenzara a apropiarse de la rutina de revisar a sus hijos por las noches y que dejara la puerta entre abierta, y que la de Leo no se cerrara nunca para poder acceder a él de inmediato.

Con paso decidido cruzó la pequeña distancia entre una habitación y otra, pronto subió a su cama y comenzó a olfatearle la cara, después le ronroneó pero Leo no le respondía.

¡Miau, miau, miau!- llamaba Klunk al niño, pero este no se levantaba a saludarlo como en otras ocasiones.- ¡Miau, miau, miau!- no pasó nada, obligando al gatito a intensificar su llamado.- ¡Miau, miau, miau!-

El escándalo que inició el pequeño felino era impresionante, poco a poco los durmientes de la casa iban despertando con el maullar del gato, primero confundidos, preguntándose de dónde vendría tal ruido, para después recordar que ellos tenían un gato y que este podría molestar a Leonardo. Enfadados, los primeros en levantarse fueron Splinter y Donatello.

¿Qué es ese alboroto?- pedía saber el roedor desde el umbral de su puerta.

Es Klunk.- explicaba su tercer hijo, al tiempo que iba al cuarto de Mickey a pedirle que lo calle.- Mickey…- apenas lo estaba llamando, cuando el menor del grupo ya estaba frente a su puerta.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué le hacen a mi gato?-

¿No está contigo?- el menor movió la cabeza en negación, con Rafa llegando a sus espaldas.

Entonces está con Leonardo.- y dicho esto, Splinter y sus hijos se dirigieron a su habitación, para encontrarse al pequeño minino sobre el pecho del chico y sin que este reaccionara.

Klunk.- le llamó el pequeño pecoso al tiempo que tomaba al gatito y se hacía a un lado para que su padre y hermano revisaran a Leo.

Leonardo, hijo…- le llamó.- ¡Leonardo!...- le sacudió.- No responde.- decía su padre a su lado, frotando sus brazos y tocando su rostro.- Está frío.- decía a Donatello que llegaba del otro lado y le revisaba con el glucómetro.

Es la glucosa.- anunciaba.- Está muy baja.- al escuchar esto, Rafa se digirió a dónde se encontraban las medicinas y comenzó a preparar la inyección con la medida enseñada.

¿Es suficiente?-

Sí.- el medicamento fue aplicado.

El silencio se hizo en toda la casa, todos los que habían escuchado el llamado de Klunk se encontraban reunidos en el pasillo fuera de la recámara, esperando un buen resultado, este no se hizo esperar. Poco a poco la temperatura del joven fue volviendo a la normalidad, lentamente comenzó a reaccionar, a abrir los ojos y a mirar con debilidad a su alrededor.

¿Pa... pá…?- el roedor le estrechó entre sus brazos dando gracias de verlo mejor.- ¿Qué, pasó?- al escucharlo, el clan completo agradeció al cielo y sonrió.

Mi niño.- exclamó feliz el maestro.- Mi pobre niño.- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- preguntaba a Donatello.

Esta vez no fue la insulina.- comentaba Rafa igual de alterado.

No, fue la glucosa, y eso tiene que ver con la alimentación.- la familia fue comprendiendo.

Ayer no comió mucho.- inició Vaudoux desde el umbral de la puerta.- Solo el desayuno, la comida y la cena.-

Y no come todo lo que hay en el plato.- decía Casey.- solo la mitad.-

Leo debe comer al menos cinco veces al día.- agregó Abril en el pasillo.- Y si son pocas las cantidades, entonces.-

Deben ser más las comidas.- finalizó Mickey comprendiendo el mensaje.

Ayer lo olvidamos.- confesó el profesor apenado.- Con lo que hice en la clase…simplemente lo acompañamos a su recamara a descansar y…-

Y no le ofrecimos nada más.- dijo el sacerdote igual de afectado.- ¡Ag, here! (¡Oh mi señor!) lo siento tanto, no lo pensé.-

Estábamos preocupados por tranquilizarlo que simplemente… ¡Dios! Lo siento mucho.- también se disculpaba el pedagogo.- No tenía idea, no crean que fue apropósito.-

Lo sabemos.- le aseguraba Splinter con el niño aún adormilado en brazos.- No deben preocuparse.-

Sabemos que no deseaban esto.- agregó Abril.- Fue un accidente.- uno que desgraciadamente podría llegar a repetirse, pensaba la pelirroja sin decirlo a nadie.

La nueva condición médica de Leonardo era más estricta de lo que pensaban nuestros amigos, más de una comida ignorada, más de una hora sin descanso y sufriría las consecuencias, tanto el padre como los hermanos y amigos pensaban seriamente lo que se debía hacer.

Supongo que no podemos obligarlo a terminar los platos ¿Verdad?- preguntó el padrino del chico, con el plan de chantajearlo hasta con dos discos, pero.

Me temo que no.- respondía Donatello, que preparaba el tratamiento anímico de su hermano por vía intravenosa.- Si lo obligamos, quizás se niegue a tomar las demás comidas.- todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el chico de morado, este por su parte y con ayuda de su padre, aplicaba la medicina a su hermano mayor, el cual al sentir que preparaban su brazo para una nueva inyección, se negó a cooperar.

No…- murmuraba al tiempo que trataba de ocultarse.- No quiero.-

Vamos hijo.- le decía Splinter a la vez que tomaba el brazo de Leo y ayudaba a Don.- Solo será un momento.- y así fue.- ¿Lo ves? No fue nada.- el primogénito no pensaba lo mismo.

Ya, no, más…- murmuraba mientras caía en un profundo sueño.- Duele…- todos guardaron silencio al verlo dormir otra vez en el regazo de su padre.

¡Qué horror!- exclamaba impactado Rafael.- Qué manera de empezar el día.-

Pero no nos habríamos enterado de lo que estaba ocurriendo si no fuera por Klunk.- levantaba el pequeño al gatito sobre su propia cabeza.- ¡Él es el verdadero héroe aquí!- todos le miraron sorprendidos.

¡Es cierto!- ¡¿Cómo pudo ser?!- ¡¿Cómo fue que Klunk se enteró antes que todos?!- murmuraban impresionados.

Hay mascotas que pueden llegar a percibir los cambios en la salud de sus dueños y avisarles.- explicaba Donatello.- Tal parece que Klunk es uno de ellos.- las miradas de admiración del clan completo, caían sobre el heroico gatito.

¡Es increíble!- ¡Muchas gracias Klunk!- ¡Se merece un festín!- se escuchaba por doquier, al tiempo que le rascaban la cabecita.

Ahora menos sale de la casa.- las palabras de Casey estaban llenas de verdad, ahora Klunk tenía carta abierta para las travesuras, a los ojos de todos.

Son las siete de la mañana, aún es temprano.- señalaba el sensei a sus hijos y amigos, mientras recostaba y arropaba a su hijo.- ¿Por qué no van a descansar? Yo me quedaré a cuidarlo.- el grupo apenas si se movió.

Yo no creo poder dormir de nuevo.- se escuchó al padrino del primogénito.- Mejor bajo a ver que falta para el desayuno.-

Yo voy contigo.- se le unió Dabir.-

Los acompaño.- se agregaba Abril seguida de su novio.- Igual no creo poder volver a conciliar el sueño, además, yo soy una de las encargadas de preparar el desayuno.- lejos de acompañarlos o regresar a sus habitaciones, las tortugas restantes tomaron asiento en distintas partes de la recámara de Leo.

¿No regresarán a sus habitaciones?-

No tengo ganas.- iniciaba Rafael con el control de la tele en las manos.

Ya perdí el sueño.- le seguía Don.

Yo quiero quedarme aquí.- se les unió el menor, sin que su padre se animara a echarlos.

Cerca de las diez de la mañana, el pequeño gatito volvió a ronronear cerca del rostro del líder, pero esta vez solo anunciaba que comenzaba a despertar y por lo visto sin ninguna secuela de lo ocurrido antes, se veía descansado y con ánimo, en especial al encontrarse primero con el pequeño minino y después con toda su familia sentada a su alrededor.

¡Prrrrr!-

¡Auhmm! Hola Klunk.- se escuchaba al chico que ya despertaba.

¡¿Leo?!- le llamaron sus hermanos.- ¡Leonardo!- les acompañó su padre.

Ma... maestro Splinter, chicos… ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?-

¡¿Cómo te sientes?!-

¿Qué?-

Hijo mío ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te encuentras bien?-

¿Bien…de qué? ¿Qué ocurrió?-

¡ ¿No lo recuerdas?!-

¿Recordar qué?- de inmediato lo pusieron al tanto de lo ocurrido, le dijeron cómo el gatito le trataba de despertar y cómo luego ellos le atendieron, el joven de ojos color miel estaba apenado.- Yo…no lo recuerdo.-

¡Fue sorprendente!- explicaba el pequeño ninja.- Klunk estaba sobre tu pecho, como cuando venimos a despertarte y lo dejo hacerlo, pero esta vez no abriste los ojos ni lo saludaste, estabas perdido.- escuchaba el hermano mayor la versión del más pequeño, a la vez que le volvían a revisar la glucosa.

No recuerdo nada.- decía el primogénito.- Solo sé…que estábamos en la playa y comíamos pescado asado.- la familia sonrió con alegría, Leo les contaba su sueño.

¿En serio?- preguntó su padre acariciando su cabeza.- ¿Y qué más pasó?- el niño lo pensó un poco.- Nos estábamos divirtiendo, luego vi y hablé con mamá y después de comer, el comunicador sonó y escuchamos la voz del capitán Kirk llamándonos para una misión.- los hermanos rieron divertidos.

¿Soñaste con tú mamá? ¿Con cuál?- preguntaba el roedor a su hijo, pero fue ignorado por el alboroto de los demás hijos.

¡¿Soñaste con viaje a las estrellas?!- preguntó Don sorprendido.

¡Sí!- le respondía el joven líder.- ¿No es raro? Jamás había tenido ese tipo de sueños.- el chico se veía feliz.

¿Y qué más pasó?- pedía saber Mickey, al tiempo que el primogénito se ponía de pie y junto a toda la familia se dirigían al primer piso.

Viajamos en el Enterprise hasta un planeta lleno de plantas carnívoras enormes, teníamos que conseguir unas muestras para hacer unos medicamentos pues en el planeta Vulcano sufrían de una epidemia.- narraba contento.- Yo llevaba una camiseta dorada, Donny una azul y ustedes dos una roja.- señalaba al gruñón y al juguetón del grupo.

¡Uy! Ya sé a dónde va esto.- comentaba Migue a Rafa.

¿A dónde?-

Al final…nos van a matar.- el segundo le miró desconcertado.

¿Qué?- el ninja blanco continuaba su relato.

Y de pronto, una de esas plantas se los comió.- dijo Leo señalando a Mickey y a Rafa.

¿Ves? Te lo dije.-

¡¿Y tú qué hiciste?!- exigió saber el quelonio de rojo.

El capitán y yo atacamos a esa planta con las phasers, pero era inútil, el señor Spock dijo que ya los estaba digiriendo, no pudimos hacer nada más y tuvimos que retirarnos, pues las medicinas hacían falta y no podíamos perder más el tiempo.- el segundo al mando le reclamó.

¡¿Queee?! ¿Y solo porque lo dijo ese orejudo ya no nos salvaste? ¿Preferiste salvaguardar a todo su planeta? ¡Qué bonito!-

¡Hey! ¡Yo no tuve la culpa! Se les advirtió que no se acercaran mucho, pero como siempre no hicieron caso y...- Donny reía divertido.

Al menos yo me salvé.-

¡Oye!-

Los muchachos reían entre reclamos por lo ocurrido en el sueño de Leo, mientras su padre les seguía unos pasos atrás con la mirada fija en el niño de blanco. Hacía tanto tiempo que el chico no contaba algo así, Miguel Ángel lo hacía todo el tiempo, Donatello y Rafael solo cuando estos sueños eran realmente importantes, en cambio el primogénito no, él no decía nada, un nudo en su garganta se formaba con el recuerdo. No estaba seguro de qué fue lo que había pasado, ahora el niño se veía relajado, hacía apenas unas horas atrás estaba en un serio problema médico y ahora contaba sus aventuras oníricas con la Enterprise, estaba agradecido en verdad con la oportunidad, pues todo parecía que realmente podían volver a empezar. Al llegar al comedor, el recibimiento fue como siempre, excelente.

¡Leo!- exclamaron Abril y Casey.

¡Muchacho!- les siguió el profesor con una taza de café en las manos.- ¿Cómo te sientes?-

Mejor, gracias.-

Te ves muy bien.- decía Vaudoux acercándose al niño.- Ni parece que estabas delicado en la mañana.-

Yo no lo recuerdo.-

Quizás porque te pasó dormido.- deducía la pelirroja.

Es posible.- le apoyaba Don.- Pero lo que realmente importa ahora, es que coma, y sin pretexto alguno.- le dijo directamente al paciente.

Yo no pongo pretextos.- se defendió el primogénito mientras tomaba su asiento dirigido por Rafa.

Pues ya no nos basta que comas solo la mitad del plato.-

¿Qué?-

Qué ahora te haremos comer todo el plato a la fuerza.- el joven líder se enfrentaba a una lucha de miradas con su impetuoso compañero, cuando.

Rafael.- le llamó la atención su padre.- Lo que tu hermano trata de decirte, es que ya no te es suficiente comer solo la mitad de un plato, tres veces al día.- ahora explicaba el roedor a su hijo de manera más relajada.- Por tu salud, necesitas comer más.-

Pero yo no...- el tercer quelonio interrumpió.

Es necesario, Leo, para que mantengas un buen nivel en tu glucosa, debes consumir entre 2000 y 2500 kcal, o más porque estás muy bajo de peso.- apoyó Donny a su padre.- Por lo que debes comer aunque sea poco, pero todo el día.-

Lo que dicen que me pasó…- pedía saber Leo.- ¿Se volverá a repetir?- esta era una buena pregunta.

Sí.- le respondió Abril sin rodeos.- Si un día ejercitas más de lo que comes volverá a suceder.-

Como ahora, que tienes más actividades.- finalizó Don.

Entiendo.- murmuró Leo derrotado.- Trataré de…cuidarme mejor.- la familia sonrió.

Bien, entonces.- preguntó Abril.- ¿Qué te gustaría desayunar? Hay cupcakes, huevos con salchicha, leche fresca.- el chico se veía un poco incómodo.- ¡Vamos! Si nada de eso te gusta, por tratarse de ti, prepararé lo que quieras.- dispuesto a probar la palabra de su amiga, preguntó.

Yo… ¿Podría comer…hotcakes?- la chica de cabellos de fuego se alegró.

¡Claro que sí! Ahora mismo los preparo.- y la joven no tardó mucho en servir ante el chico, tres esponjosas y calientitas piezas de pan, las cuales olían deliciosas.

¡Gracias!-

¡Buen provecho!-

El desayuno comenzó y la señorita O'neil, solo había preparado los panqueques para el joven guerrero, el cual los miraba y percibía su delicioso aroma como si fuera la primera vez que tuviera este platillo al frente, antes, debía admitir, no le llamaban tanto la atención como ahora, el día comenzó extraño y continuaba al parecer, pues, para sorpresa del primogénito del clan Hamato, los hotcakes esta vez le estaban abriendo el apetito.

La familia comía y conversaba sin dejar de mirar comer a Leonardo, todos estaban contentos de ver que había bañado sus panecillos en miel de maple y permitía que volvieran a llenar su vaso con leche, era sorprendente. ¿Habrá sido el medicamento? ¿El deseo que pedí a la vela? Se preguntaban todos al verlo de tan buen humor, a pesar de lo ocurrido ayer. Disfrutando del momento, la conversación poco a poco fue pasando del desayuno a las obligaciones del día.

¡Mmm! Esos hotcakes huelen muy bien Abril.- comentaba Casey.- ¿Por qué no hiciste para todos?-

Porque solo se los ofrecí a Leo, además, hay muchos cupcakes, pueden tomar los que quieran.- los reclamos no se hicieron esperar.

¡Qué mala eres Abril!-

¡Pero si yo soy tu novio!-

¡Ustedes no son los consentidos!- se defendía la chica del pequeño y el pelinegro.

¡Naaahhh!-

Y bien…- inicio Rafael otro tema, al tiempo que buscaba robarle un pedacito de hotcakes a Leo.- ¿Cuándo podremos ir por nuestras cosas a la vieja guarida?-

Eso será después de limpiar la nueva.- opinaba Splinter con una taza de té entre sus manos.- Si no ¿A dónde las llevaríamos después de sacarlas?-

Pues primero aquí.- intervino el sacerdote.- Porque hay que eliminarles las malas energías, ya después a su nueva casa.- el grupo comprendió.

Y ¿Van a utilizar todo el castillo o solo la planta más baja?- pidió saber Casey.

El maestro Splinter teme que nos descubran si usamos todo el castillo.- respondía Rafa luego de saborear un bocado lleno de miel.- Yo creo que no pasará nada.-

¿No les es suficiente el sótano?- cuestionaba ahora la dulce pelirroja.

No lo creo.- decía Don.- Solo mi laboratorio y el taller podrían caber sin problemas en ese espacio.-

Sin contar que solo hay un baño.- explicaba ahora Mickey.- Tendríamos que volver a hacer fila para usarlo y yo no quiero.-

Y no tiene muchas recámaras.- decía Rafa.- Habría que compartirlas también, y yo no pienso dormir con ninguno de ustedes.-

¡Ni yo!- exclamaban Don y Mickey a la vez, Leo por su parte no respondió, pues no sabía cómo.

Y también tomen en cuenta que Leonardo necesitará dos habitaciones extras aparte de su recámara.- tomaba la palabra el houngans.- Una será para la habitación de los orichas y la otra para los muertos.- esto puso nerviosos a varios.

Bueno.- tomó la palabra Casey.- Entonces necesitarán todo el castillo.- Splinter se vio pensativo.

Pero podría ser peligroso.-

No se preocupe por la seguridad.- le indicaba Vaudoux.- Yo me encargaré de que nadie se aventure hasta su nuevo hogar, ya sea vivo o muerto.- más de uno sonrió por compromiso.

Eso suena…bien.- decía el roedor.- Entonces debemos empezar a planear la limpieza de todo el castillo.- esto no gustó mucho a los chicos, pues jamás habían sido lo que se dice muy hacendosos en lo que respecta a las tareas domésticas.

¿Seguiré encerrado para la limpieza?- preguntó el joven líder a su maestro y médicos.- Porque si es así, no me quejaré.- más de uno rió divertido.

Así es, seguirás encerrado.- le aseguró su padre.

Y está vez seremos más cuidadosos my liewe kind (Mi querido niño) no queremos repetir lo anterior.-

Dalo por echo.- se unió el profesor, viendo cómo Miguel Ángel también obtenía una probadita de hotcakes, pero del tenedor que ofrecía Leo.- Te aseguro que por mi parte, no habrá más sorpresitas.- la familia agradeció en silencio.

¿Y cuándo iríamos a limpiar?- se apuntaba Casey.- Para ir por las cosas a la tienda.-

Pronto.- señaló Splinter, viendo con una sonrisa, cómo Leonardo tentaba al joven genio, con el tenedor lleno de hotcakes.- Así que debemos traer suficiente para todos.-

¿También vas a limpiar sensei?- la vieja rata se sonrojó con la pregunta de su hijo mayor, el cual había conseguido que Donny probara su desayuno.

Mmm…no, no lo creo conveniente…- murmuraba sobre su taza de té, apenado ante las risas de varios.

En fin.- tomaba la palabra Vaudoux.- Cuando vayan por las cosas de limpieza, les voy a encargar algunos productos para tapicería.- el grupo le miró extrañado.- Es para que die Klein deurbringer.- señalaba a Mickey.- Cumpla con su castigo.- el pequeño le miró sorprendido.

¡ ¿Todavía hay más?! ¡Pero si ya estoy desde diciembre en esto!... ¿Y qué me quiso decir con dau kli…?-

Die Klein deurbringer.- respondió Leo en lugar de su padrino, quien le miró sorprendido.- Significa pequeño glotón.- la familia estaba boquiabierta, pues el chico había hablado con un excelente acento.

¿Cómo supiste eso?- preguntó el mismo sacerdote, impresionando más al grupo.

¿Qué usted no se lo enseñó?- preguntó Splinter.

Le he enseñado algunos rituales, cosas referentes a la religión, pero no…no eso.- el grupo entero miraba al primogénito, que tampoco sabía de dónde había salido eso.

Hijo mío… ¿Cómo…?-

No lo sé.- decía con sinceridad y extrañeza.- Sólo…lo supe.-

¡¿Pero cómo fue?!- exigió saber Rafael a Leo.

¡No lo sé!- casi gritaba para hacerse entender.- Fue algo que pude comprender, fue muy fácil.-

¿Pero cómo es eso posible?- preguntaba no sólo Donatello como científico, también el mismo Vaudoux como sacerdote, quien de inmediato puso a prueba al muchacho, poniéndose de pie, fue hasta donde estaba sentado el niño, se hincó como si se tratara de un detective interrogando a un niño y preguntó.

¿Hoe jy voel? ¿Jy graag die pannekoek? (¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te han gustado los hotcakes?)- el chico le escuchaba con mucha atención.

Ek voel beter, dankie… (Me siento mejor, gracias)- comenzó a responder como si llevara hablando africano desde hace mucho tiempo.- En ja, die pannekoek was lekker (Y sí…los hotcakes estaban deliciosos).- esto era sorprendente, el houngans estaba emocionado.

Vaudoux-san ¿Qué significa esto?- el sacerdote pide un momento al sensei y decidió cambiar al otro idioma que conoce, el francés.

Avoir une idée de comment ce miracle pourrait être? (¿Tienes idea de cómo pudo darse este milagro?)- el chico volvió a prestar atención a cada palabra del sacerdote, sorprendiendo de nuevo al grupo al responder en perfecto francés.

Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas, je vous entends parler et vous comprenez parfaitement (No lo sé, yo, no lo entiendo, te escucho hablar y te entiendo perfectamente)- la familia estaba en blanco.

¡Esto es increíble!- exclamaba el profesor que entendía un poco del segundo idioma.- Te respondió en francés como si lo hubiera estado estudiando desde pequeño ¿Cómo es eso posible Lázaro?-

Es un don…un regalo de los orichas.- contestaba Vaudoux de lo más entusiasmado.- ¡Esto es realmente impresionante!-

¿Pero cómo fue esto posible?- pedía saber Splinter.- ¿Acaso tiene que ver con su problema cerebral?-

No lo creo.- respondía el sacerdote con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.- Ningún golpe en la cabeza, te hace hablar con fluidez, cualquier idioma que hayas escuchado unas cuantas veces, a menos que los dos científicos aquí presentes, tengan otra explicación.- tanto Abril como Donatello, se miraron intrigados.

Pues…- iniciaba Donny.- Supongo que…habrá algo…- al final de su frase miró a su amiga, la cual encogía los hombros en señal de total derrota.- Por ahí…en la red.-

¿Habrá sido su sueño?- se preguntaba Splinter.

¿Su sueño?- la pregunta del pelinegro fue ignorada, pues de inmediato el roedor se acercó a su hijo.

Cuando despertaste, dijiste que soñaste con tu madre ¿A qué te habías referido?- la atención se posó por completo en el niño de blanco.

Yo…soñé que estábamos en la playa y que jugábamos, luego…- esto era algo vergonzoso.- Luego escuché algo que no me gustó y me fui de ahí.- la familia quería averiguar de qué se trataba, pero Donny los frenó para que Leo continuara su relato.- Salí corriendo y ella me detuvo, hablamos y me dio un beso aquí.- señaló el lugar en su propia cabeza.- Después sentí que me quedaba dormido y luego…nos llamaron de la Enterprise.- esto dejó pensativos a todos.

Entonces así fue, ella te dio un regalo, un extraordinario regalo.-

¿Y cuánto le va a durar?- el sacerdote miró molesto a su viejo amigo.

¿Es en serio? ¿Acaso crees que esto es una muestra gratis?-

¡Oye!- se defendía el profesor.- Yo no soy experto en este tipo de temas, solo preguntaba.-

¿Y será lo mismo con otro tipo de idiomas?- preguntaba Mickey a los expertos.

Eso tendremos que averiguarlo.- finalizó Don.

Y así lo hicieron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, Donatello y Abril se encargaron de hacerle todo tipo de pruebas a Leonardo con diferentes idiomas, primero volvieron a pedirle que respondiera algunas preguntas en francés y africano, como ambos científicos no hablaban dichas lenguas, utilizaron un traductor en internet para trabajar. Los jóvenes galenos escribían una pregunta y luego accionaban el alta voz, para que se escuchara lo escrito en el idioma asignado, el resultado seguía siendo el mismo, ambos estaban fascinados.

Más tarde llegaron Casey y Rafael con todos los implementos de limpieza de la lista, tanto los necesarios para el castillo, como los que Miguel Ángel utilizaría en su tan extenso castigo, pues el sacerdote no solo lo castigaba por haber faltado al respeto a los orichas, también por haber enfermado a su ahijado.

Los días de la limpieza de la nueva guarida, llegaron y se fueron con mucha rapidez, Leo, el profesor y su padrino, eran testigos de lo cansados y adoloridos que llegaban los muchachos, pronto podrían ir por sus pertenencias a la alcantarilla, por lo que tenían que hacer planes con el houngans.

Deberías ver mi nueva recámara.- decía Rafa a Leo con su plato de carne con papas en las manos.- Es enorme y tiene baño.- el chico de blanco iba a opinar, cuando Donny dijo.

Estás muy equivocado Rafael, ese cuarto es mío, por eso le instalé esa enorme tina y la súper regadera de techo y mano.- ambos hermanos mayores iban a opinar al respecto, cuando el menor interrumpió.

Los dos están mal, ese cuarto es mío, ya tomé las medidas para instalar todos mis juegos y libreros de comics.- los tres menores comenzaron a discutir entre ellos, con el mayor encerrado en medio del trio, cuando Splinter llamó al orden.-

¡Chicos!- los cuatro le miraron.- Ya les dije que yo me encargaría de hacer la repartición.- los menores se vieron derrotados.- Y lo más correcto es que esa recámara sea para su hermano Leonardo.-

Ya lo sabía.- Ya me lo esperaba.- Ya lo veía venir.- murmuraban los chicos mientras el mayor sonreía animado.

¿Es en serio?- preguntó el ninja blanco.

Es lo correcto.- continuaba explicando el sensei.- Ya que eres el mayor, la futura cabeza del clan y el líder del equipo, ustedes.- se dirigió a los tres menores.- Podrán elegir entre las otras recámaras, la mía es la del primer piso.- la otra que también contaba con baño propio.- ¿Estás de acuerdo, Leonardo?- el chico le miró con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

¡Claro que sí!…gracias padre.- el roedor sonrió satisfecho. El chico estaba entusiasmado ¡Tendría baño propio! ya no entraría de último, por ceder siempre su lugar al que se lo pidiera, ya no se quedaría con el agua fría, ya no sería interrumpido a mitad de la ducha porque uno de sus hermanos tiene necesidad de usar el inodoro o quiere buscar algo dentro del botiquín ¡Era fantástico!

Felicidades.- le dijo Mickey resignado.

Disfruta la tina.- le siguió Don.

Me tendrás seguido ahí.- finalizó Rafael.

¡¿Qué?!-

Yo también te la pediré prestada.- le informaba el ninja de naranja.

Yo quiero probar la súper regadera de techo y mano.-

Ese baño es mío, yo no…- comenzaba a defenderse el primogénito, cuando.

Yo no quiero bajar al primer piso en las noches al baño.- anunciaba Mickey.- Sabes que me da miedo.-

Pero ibas al baño solo antes.-

Porque estaba en el mismo piso, pero ahora está en el primero, yo no quiero arriesgarme a un susto.-

Pero si no van a haber sustos.- agregaba el houngans sin que le prestaran atención.

Y yo no quiero repartir el que queda con ellos.- le seguía Rafael.- Nosotros podemos usar el baño del segundo piso como hermanos mayores que somos.- negociaba con Leo apoyado sobre su hombro.- Mientras ellos se quedan con el otro ¿Qué te parece?-

¡Oye!- reclamaba Donny.- Yo también soy de los mayores, yo no quiero compartir nada con Mickey, ya saben lo desordenado que es.-

¡Hey!- reclamaba el pequeño.

Tu eres de los menores.- le informaba Rafa a Don.- Es mitad y mitad, dos mayores y dos enanos, así que te quedas con Migue.-

Pero…-

¡Oigan!-

¡Chicos!- volvió a llamarlos Splinter.- Ese cuarto con baño es de Leonardo y punto, ustedes usarán el del primer piso, y no quiero que lo molesten ¿Entendido?- los chicos se miraron.

¡Sí sensei!- respondieron los tres quelonios, con las manos en la espalda, cruzando los dedos, todo ante la mirada del resignado primogénito y de un disgustado abuelo.

Y ¿Cuándo comenzaran con la mudanza?- pidió saber el profesor.

El clima está mejorando, quizás pronto comencemos a visitar el viejo hogar.- respondió Splinter.

¿Y no temen que algo malo los moleste al llegar?- el silencio lo decía todo.

No tienen de qué preocuparse.- tomaba la palabra Lázaro.- Enviaré a varios de mis guardianes con ustedes, no les pasará nada malo.-

¿En serio?- preguntó nervioso el pequeño glotón.- ¿Nada malo?-

Les aseguro que ninguna de esas cosas los lastimará, siempre que sigan las reglas que les dé.- el grupo que visitaría la vieja guarida se vio más relajado, pero.- Quizás les jueguen algunas travesuras o los traten de espantar, pero fuera de eso, no pasará nada malo.- la seguridad no duró mucho.

Si es así.- dijo Splinter.- Podríamos ir diario.- Lázaro le apoyó.

Siempre que sigan las reglas.- el grupo estuvo de acuerdo.

Como tampoco duró el clima frío, al menos no aquel que les impedía a nuestros amigos volver a las alcantarillas, el día planeado para el primer viaje al viejo terruño llegaría pronto, por lo que los muchachos y su padre, iniciaron con las listas de lo que debía ser rescatado, solo aquello que no pudiera reponerse o con un enorme valor sentimental, tendría lugar en la camioneta de rescate.

Después de la cena los muchachos se reunieron en la habitación de Leonardo para realizar sus listas, la mañana siguiente era el día de salida y debían apresurarse, con un plato lleno de galletas de varios sabores y enormes vasos de leche fresca, el grupo se acomodaba en la cama matrimonial del cuarto de Leo para platicar, el primero en terminar fue Mickey.

Ya tengo apuntados todos mis comics, mis juegos de video, películas en general, juegos de mesa, figuras de acción, series animadas, camisetas y pijamas consentidas y mis queridos aparatos electrónicos ¿Cómo van ustedes?-

Yo estoy apuntando mis revistas de motos, mis películas, mis discos de rock pesado, mis revistas de fenómenos y cosas raras, obviamente todos mis aparatos electrónicos, y equipo de ejercicios.-

¿No se supone que solo hay que recuperar lo más valioso?- preguntó Leo antes de morder una galleta.- ¿Acaso no pueden prescindir de tantas revistas?-

¡Claro que no!- gritaron los tres al unísono.

Muchos de estos números ya no están a la venta.- explicaba Mickey.

Así que son indispensables.- el chico de blanco prefirió no volver a tocar el tema y prestó atención al televisor, pues de nuevo el capitán Kirk y su tripulación corrían otra aventura.

Yo ya llevo varias hojas.- comentaba Donny al tiempo que las releía.- Entre revistas y libros de computación, de ciencias, de medicina, cajas de herramientas para electrónica, para el taller mecánico, el equipo de cómputo, de sonido, el audiovisual, mi pijama y camisa de Einstein, mi juego de cama de la tabla periódica, mis películas, todos mis programas de computadora.-

¡Oh sí!- decía Rafa.- Olvidaba los juegos de cama y toallas de motocicletas.-

¡Y las de héroes!- el chico de blanco los escuchaba con tristeza.

¿Ya tienes tú lista?- preguntó Rafa sacando de sus pensamientos al primogénito.

¿Qué?-

¿Qué si ya pensaste lo que irá en tu lista?-

¡Ah! No…nada.-

¿No has pensado en nada?-

No…no tengo nada.- los tres hermanos le miraron desconcertados.- No tengo ninguna prenda favorita, ni películas.- explicaba en voz baja.- No tengo pijamas, toallas o sábanas especiales, ya no puedo leer mis libros favoritos, así que no tiene caso arriesgarse a traerlos.- los hermanos se miraron entre ellos en silencio.- Mi cuarto siempre estuvo lleno de armas, esas están en otra lista de recuperación, mi mochila y mi diario ya están aquí, así que no tengo nada.- esto no dejó satisfecho a sus hermanos.

Pero Leo…- iniciaba Don.- Debe haber algo que…- el chico de blanco lo interrumpió.

El original Da Vinci fue partido a la mitad.- Rafa recordaba el por qué.- No creo que el sensei lo haya guardado, mis juguetes de la infancia ustedes los rompieron todos, así que…- de pronto recordó algo.- ¡Sí! Creo que sí hay algo.- los tres quelonios prestaron atención.- Hay un disco de música folclórica que me regaló el profesor.- los chicos lo ubicaron, era aquel que les dio la clave para salir del apartamento de Abril.- Sí pudieran traerlo.-

¡Claro que sí!- exclamaron los tres.

¿En dónde está?-

En el mueble que sirve de mesa de noche, abres la puerta y en el primer espacio debe estar.- los tres guerreros tomaban nota.- Si es muy peligroso, entonces…-

Nosotros nos encargaremos.- le aseguraba Rafa.

No habrá problema.- decía también Mickey.

Lo traeremos.- finalizaba Don a un sonriente hermano mayor.

Gracias.- susurró apenado el joven líder de pedir algo, después de esto, los chicos guardaron silencio y no dijeron nada más de sus propias listas, los tres estaban avergonzados de la cantidad de posesiones personales que tenían en comparación con Leonardo, y tristes de la realidad de lo que fue el pasado.

Al día siguiente, Rafa, Donny, Mickey, Casey y Splinter se prepararon para viajar a las alcantarillas, antes de partir, Lázaro les hizo un trabajo de protección y les envió a varios de sus perros guardianes, y no los dejó partir, no sin antes advertirles varias cosas.

Y no olviden que deben ignorar cualquier cosa extraña que vean o escuchen dentro de la guarida, no peleen entre ustedes, no tengan miedo y no se queden dentro mucho tiempo.- los viajeros prestaban atención.- Después de las 6 de la tarde, las malas energías cobran fuerza y no creo que sea muy recomendable que estén en un lugar tan peligroso tan tarde.-

Buen punto.- se escuchó decir a Casey.

Y sin decir nada más, y no sin antes llenar de recomendaciones a los que se quedaban cuidando de Leonardo, el grupo partió rumbo al viejo domicilio. En el camino fueron hablando del cómo y por dónde debían empezar, además de revisar las respectivas listas y ver si todo lo apuntado era realmente necesario, cuando llegaron al escaso inventario del mayor de las tortugas, el roedor guardó silencio por largo tiempo.

El viejo maestro tenía en las manos las listas llenas de cosas raras y sin sentido de sus tres hijos menores, la de Leonardo era tan insignificante que no requirió gastar una hoja completa, solo era un disco ¿Un disco? ¡¿Un solo disco de música, en casi 17 años de vida?! el roedor no lo podía creer, lo había hecho otra vez y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, al primogénito no le importaba que se perdieran las prendas de vestir y los juegos de cama que tenía, porque no valían nada, y al parecer las cosas que ellos le habían regalado en navidades y cumpleaños tenían el mismo valor, pues tampoco las había considerado importantes, y para ser sinceros, el viejo maestro no se lo reprochaba, pues esos presentes se los habían dado sin pensar un momento en sus verdaderos gustos. Tenía que hacerse algo.

Por fin llegaron a la entrada de la vieja guarida, aquel maltrecho garaje que ocultaba el elevador los recibía con un ambiente lleno de sombras y una temperatura aún más baja que la que había afuera, a pesar de que los guardianes de Vaudoux recorrían el lugar para mantenerlos a salvo, como bien había dicho el sacerdote, estos no los librarían de un mal rato, por lo que debían mantenerse calmados y siguiendo las reglas. Lentamente fueron bajando del pequeño vehículo familiar, el eco del motor y de sus pisadas se escuchaba de lo más escandaloso, pero era preferible saber que ese ruido tenía un origen lógico que uno desconocido.

Bien.- dijo Casey.- Comencemos.-

Sin importar lo mucho que les habían pedido que trabajaran relajados y que no manifestaran ningún sentimiento negativo, el grupo entero se metió al elevador con el corazón acelerado por el miedo, ninguno pronunciaba palabra alguna, todos prestaban atención a su alrededor, esperando que cualquier cosa paranormal, saliera de frente a recibirlos, pero nada, hasta ahora, todo estaba tranquilo.

El elevador abrió sus puertas, revelando lo que antes habían llamado hogar, ahora el lugar les parecía desconocido y amenazante, algunas luces permanecían encendidas, varias zonas estaban en completa oscuridad, para sorpresa de todos, el recibidor que antes estaba lleno de sus cosas personales, ahora se encontraba completamente vacío, todos los objetos que habían salido volando en dirección a sus cabezas, ya no estaban más en el piso, al parecer las entidades dentro de la casa les querían hacer difícil la colecta, querían obligarlos a buscar sus propiedades, dentro de cada una de las habitaciones.

Por una parte no había de qué preocuparse, ninguna de las recámaras tenía puerta y la de Splinter era de papel, así que no habría forma de que esas cosas los detuvieran dentro como prisioneros, en caso de ser ese el plan de las espectrales entidades, lo malo es que las habitaciones lucían aterradoras, la oscuridad en su interior era increíble, como si miraran al interior de una enorme y profunda cueva, y curiosamente la de Leonardo, la primera de toda la fila, era la que peor lucía, como si hubiera alguien en su interior mirándoles detenidamente.

¡Maestro Splinter!- le llamaba el menor de sus hijos.- Mejor vámonos.- pedía temblando.

¿Y las cosas que debemos rescatar?-

Las conseguiremos allá afuera, o compraremos otras parecidas, pero mejor vámonos.- volvía a pedir tomándolo del cinturón de su ropa.

Tranquilo Miguelón.- le recomendaba Donny.- Recuerda que no hay nada qué temer.- el sonido de una silla que era arrastrada en la cocina, les hizo cambiar de parecer.

¡Aayyayayyy!-

Creo que el enano tiene razón.- decía ahora Rafael aferrado a su amigo de parrandas.- Las revistas las podemos conseguir por internet y los muebles no son tan necesarios.-

¿Y mis cosas?- preguntaba Donny.

¿Y las mías?- señalaba Splinter, pues la mayoría pertenecían al maestro Yoshi, además de los recuerdos familiares.

Pues solo vamos por eso y ya.- decía ahora Casey.

Tranquilícense.- ordenaba el roedor.- Recuerden que ese ser se alimenta de las emociones, es por eso que trata de asustarnos.-

Pues la cena ya está servida maestro Splinter.- el roedor les miró con seriedad.

¡Guarden silencio! Vamos a mi alcoba.- así empezó el recorrido, la primera habitación en ser vaciada sería la de Splinter, por encontrarse en el primer piso.

Sin ánimos de separarse, el grupo entero comenzó a recoger lo que el roedor deseaba conservar de su recámara, era la primera vez que pasaban tanto tiempo en ella, vaya, ni siquiera sabían todo lo que había dentro, pues solo la habían visto en contadas ocasiones, como cuando visitaban al sensei si se enfermaba, Leonardo en cambio, como hacía de enfermero era quien pasaba más tiempo en su interior.

De inmediato empezaron a llenar las bolsas de plástico negras que llevaron para conseguir las pertenencias, álbumes de fotos, cajas con recuerdos, pergaminos escritos por Splinter con técnicas de su maestro Yoshi, y demás recuerdos de la infancia de los chicos, eran guardados con rapidez para salir pronto de ahí.

¿Llevamos lo que hay en este cajón?- ¿Quiere esto también?- ¡Cuidado que lo rompen!- cosas así se escuchaban dentro de la alcoba, hasta que el fuerte sonido de pasos en la escalera, los congeló.

¿Escucharon eso?- pidió saber Mickey.

Hay alguien afuera.- susurró Casey, al tiempo que se animaba a ver por la puerta.- ¡Ay chicos! Algo subió al segundo piso.- de inmediato el pequeño ninja soltó el llanto.

Ya me... quiero... iiirrrrr.-

¡Cállate Mickey!- le ordenaba nervioso Rafael.- Eso no sirve de nada.-

¡Pues tampoco le grites!- le defendía Donny.- Porque eso tampoco ayuda.- Mickey seguía llorando.

¡Se quieren callar los dos!- gritó ahora Casey con los sollozos del menor como fondo.- Que no ven que solo consiguen alimentarlo.-

¡Pues para qué nos dices lo que viste!- reclamaba el de rojo a su compañero.

¡Porque quería…!-

¡Ya basta!- volvió a llamar al orden el roedor, lamentándose enormemente de no tener a su primogénito ahí, pues seguro él los mantendría en orden más fácilmente.- Aquí ya terminamos, ahora vamos al cuarto de Leonardo.- los chicos se estremecieron.

¿Y si... nos... encon... tramos con... eso?- el anciano limpió las lágrimas del menor y dijo.- Recuerda que venimos protegidos.- el niño pasó saliva.- Vamos.- el grupo se tranquilizó y comenzó a salir de la recámara.

Dejando las cosas del maestro dentro del elevador, el grupo volvió a encaminarse ahora al segundo piso, a la habitación de Leonardo, la primera del enorme y espeluznante pasillo. El frío en el lugar era fuerte, y más aún en la primera recámara. Quien encabezaba la fila de exploradores era Splinter, tenía que hacerlo, era la cabeza del clan y esta era su casa, era quien debía ir primero o al menos así lo sentía. Con una lámpara en la mano para guiarse, primero revisó el interior del cuarto, estaba vacío, así que buscó el interruptor y encendió la luz.

Bien.- dijo al resto.- Ahora busquemos el disco.- el grupo entró en la recámara y comenzó a buscar, el primer lugar al que fueron obviamente fue al mueble que servía de mesita de noche, pero en su interior no había nada.

¡No está!- exclamó Don.

¿Estás seguro?- preguntó el pelinegro.

¡Mira por ti mismo! No hay nada.- el chico se hizo a un lado para que se cercioraran.- ¡El mueble está vacío!-

¿Están seguros que dijo que ahí estaba?-

Sí, Leo dijo que estaba ahí.- tomó la palabra Rafael.- ¡Demonios! Debía estar ahí.-

¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Mickey.

Saquen todo lo que sea necesario, quizás aparezca en algún rincón.- los chicos obedecieron la orden del roedor, el cual tampoco creía que fuera a pasar.

Mientras Splinter hacía guardia en la puerta, los chicos comenzaban a saquear la habitación de su hermano mayor, en el armario no había nada que a ellos mismos pudiera interesar o ver como realmente imprescindible, las prendas ahí colgadas eran aburridas y sin atractivo alguno, habían dos cajas de zapatos, una tenía unos tenis y otra unos zapatos negros de vestir, complementos para sus disfraces de humanos comunes.

Además de la ropa, aquí solo están el televisor, el dvd y la pc.- anunció Rafa.

Sácalas al pasillo.- pedía Donny.- Luego las llevaremos abajo.- por su parte, Casey había dado con un viejo baúl bajo el librero, el cual solo sostenía unos siete libros bastante viejos.

¿Esto lo bajamos también?- preguntó al tiempo que lo abría.- Tiene varios libros y botellas de tinta.- decía y les mostraba a todos.

Esa botella no es de tinta señor Jones.- habló el roedor.- Es de veneno.-

¡¿Veneno?!- gritaron todos.

¡¿Qué diablos hace Leo con veneno en su cuarto?!- exigía saber el segundo al mando.

El nivel de ninjutsu en el que se encuentra tu hermano, exige este tipo de herramientas.- explicaba el maestro a sus alumnos.- Algún día será igual para ti.-

Pero…- refutaba Donatello.- ¿Veneno? ¿En el cuarto de un chico con depresión? ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!-

¡Yo lo ignoraba!- exclamó levantando la voz.- Al igual que ustedes.- el grupo guardó silencio.- Agradezco mucho al cielo que su hermano no lo haya tomado.- los muchachos hicieron lo mismo y continuaron buscando.

Aquí no hay ningún disco.- informó Casey cerrando el baúl.

Acá tampoco.- dijo Mickey luego de limpiar el librero.- ¿Vamos a llevar los muebles?-

Supongo.- meditó Donny.- A menos que quieran volver a buscar en los basureros.- Rafa y Mickey se miraron un momento, para después dirigirse a donde estaba la cama.

Tú la tomas por la parte de arriba y yo...- indicaba el de rojo, cuando se escuchó un chirrido metálico.- ¿Qué fue eso?-

No lo sé.- de pronto volvió a escucharse.

Parece que fue aquí dentro.- deducía Don luego de dejar la bolsa con ropa en el pasillo.

¿Pero de dónde…?- preguntaba el pelinegro, cuando se volvió a escuchar el chirrido y el menor gritó.

¡Miren!- señalaba la cama al tiempo que se alejaba de ella.- ¡Se movió, se movió!-

¡¿Estás loco?! Yo no vi que…- Rafa no terminó de contradecir a su hermanito, cuando ante sus propios ojos, la cama se arrastró a donde estaba parado.- ¡ ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!- el quelonio dio un paso hacia atrás aterrado.

¡ ¿Vieron eso, vieron eso?!- gritaba Casey horrorizado y bien pegado a la pared.

¡Vámonos ya, vámonos ya!- rogaba el pequeño en brazos de su padre, cuando este, al ver que las armas de su hijo temblaban en la pared, ordenó.

¡Salgamos de aquí!- los muchachos no lo hicieron esperar y salieron corriendo al pasillo.

¡Vamos, tomen todo lo que puedan y salgamos de…!- ordenaba el segundo al mando, cuando su sensei les habló.

No nos vamos a ir.-

¡¿Pero qué?!- le cuestionó Casey.

Tenemos que terminar de recoger nuestras cosas.-

Pero maestro Splinter…- dijo también Donatello.

Tenemos muchas cosas importantes en esta casa y no se las vamos a regalar.- obviamente se refería al ente.- Así que, vamos a la siguiente recámara.- el grupo de jóvenes se veía indeciso.- Vamos, solo recogeremos lo más importante, dejaremos atrás los muebles.- esto no fue del todo alentador, pero igual lo siguieron.

La siguiente recámara era la de Donatello, la cual al igual que la primera, estaba completamente en tinieblas, como en la anterior, Splinter fue el primero del grupo en llegar al umbral de la puerta e iluminar el interior con su lámpara, encontrando a simple vista todo despejado, luego de encender las luces dijo.

Empecemos.-

En absoluto silencio y con los cinco sentidos al máximo, los muchachos empezaron a llenar bolsas sin siquiera prestar atención de lo que metían en ellas, hojas de cálculos, discos de juegos, discos vírgenes, discos inútiles, todo iba sin revisar directo a las bolsas y ya llenas se reunían con otras en el pasillo, era una locura.

Lo mismo pasó en las últimas dos recámaras, no importaba si lo que tomaban era útil o no, todo iba a dar a la bolsa sin cuidar siquiera que estos se pudieran romper, lo importante era terminar pronto y salir de ahí. Cuando comenzaban a tomar las bolsas llenas y reunirlas con las anteriores, el menor recordó algo que había dejado en el baño.

¡¿Tú pato de goma?!- reclamaba el ninja rojo.- ¡¿Quieres ir al baño por tu pato de goma?!-

Me gusta…lo extraño.- se justificaba el menor.- Y quiero que Klunk conozca al señor pato.-

¿No puedes comprar otro?- preguntaba Casey al niño.

¡Lo tengo desde que recuerdo!- los mayores iban a seguir discutiendo cuando el maestro dijo al pequeño.

Vamos por el señor pato.- tomándolo de los hombros, ambos guerreros fueron directo al baño, seguidos por las miradas llenas de asombro del resto del grupo, pues el cambio que demostraba día a día el maestro Splinter era sorprendente. Como hasta ahora, el primero en revisar la habitación fue Splinter, al ver que el lugar estaba limpio, encendió la luz y llamó a su hijo.

¿Dónde está el señor pato?- el niño entró detrás de él mirando nervioso a su alrededor.

Ahí.- señaló la tina estirando su brazo derecho, para luego regresarlo de inmediato junto a su cuerpo. En vista que el lugar estaba tranquilo y que el niño estaba muy asustado, fue Splinter el que se encaminó rumbo a la tina y estiró su mano para tomar el pequeño juguete, cuando de pronto.

¡Aaarrrgggg!-

¡Maestro Splinter!-

El pánico se desató, los otros tres guerreros al escuchar los gritos de terror del viejo roedor y el llamado de Miguel Ángel, entraron de inmediato al cuarto de baño, encontrándose con una espeluznante escena, una mano gris, una mano putrefacta, había surgido del centro de la tina y había atrapado al roedor de la muñeca.

¡Maestro Splinter! ¡Maestro Splinter!- gritaban los tres guerreros al tiempo que corrían a ayudarle. Era sorprendente la fuerza que tenía ese miembro descompuesto, pues entre tres jóvenes fuertes y el mismo maestro ninja, no lograban deshacerse de su agarre, fue hasta que el ladrido de varios perros venidos de quién sabe dónde, hicieron que el ente liberara al anciano.

¡Vámonos de aquí, vámonos de aquí!- y sin tomar nada de lo que habían recogido, el grupo de viajeros salió corriendo directo al elevador, el cual para su asombro, ya no contenía nada de lo que habían dejado.

¡¿Pero qué…?!-

¡Vámonos de aquí!- el equipo entró al ascensor y se retiraron.

El viaje de regreso a casa estuvo lleno de preguntas y llanto, como antes, cuando estaban atrapados en tan precaria situación, todos iban gritando y unos maldiciendo para tratar de obtener respuestas y tranquilizarse, mientras que el pequeño ninja iba llorando y abrazado de su tercer hermano, ambos miraban las marcas rojas y arañazos que habían quedado en el brazo del maestro, como prueba inequívoca de la existencia de este espectral enemigo.

¡¿Cómo pudo ser posible, cómo pudo ser posible?!- preguntaba una y otra vez Casey al volante.

¡Las cosas que dejamos en el montacargas…!- le seguía Rafael.- ¡Se suponía que íbamos protegidos!-

¡Por eso logramos salir de ahí!- decía Donatello.- Por eso, si no…no sé.-

¿Te du... ele?- preguntó con voz queda el pequeño a su padre, que examinaba detenidamente las marcas de su brazo.

Arden mucho.- decía al tiempo que las atendía con su pañuelo y un poco de agua de una botella que estaba en la guantera.

Se parecen a las que tenía Leo en sus piernas.- el anciano levantó la vista a donde su hijo Donatello estaba sentado.

¿Leonardo tenía…?-

Sí, él tenía unas iguales en sus pantorrillas y brazos, la mañana que él y Rafa nos contaron del espectro de ojos rojos.- el viejo maestro no preguntó ni dijo nada más, ni siquiera se quejó del ardor que sus heridas le provocaban, no podía, con qué cara, su hijo mayor soportó algo parecido en la soledad de su habitación y sin salir huyendo de la guarida, no como él y sus demás compañeros habían hecho, estaba avergonzado y furioso, todo lo recolectado se había quedado de nuevo atrapado en el alcantarillado.

Mientras los exploradores regresaban a casa con la derrota reflejada en sus rostros, Leonardo continuaba sus estudios con su padrino y el profesor Summers, las lecciones con Vaudoux eran fáciles y agradables para el chico, pero las que tenían que ver con las letras y las matemáticas con el señor Dabir, esas eran una verdadera tragedia para el niño, pues sin importar lo mucho que las repitiera una y otra vez, estas no se quedaban en su cabeza, excepto quizás los primeros 4 números, pues como bien dijo el pedagogo, la música podría ayudar aunque Leo no lo quisiera aceptar, su hermano Donatello ya les había dicho a todos, que su proceso de aprendizaje y retención sería muy lenta e irregular, pues según documentos médicos que hablaban de un caso similar al de Leonardo, cuentan que el paciente aprendió a leer y a escribir, después de 25 años.

Bien hijo, hemos terminado la clase de hoy.- anunciaba Dabir al niño vestido de blanco.

Gracias profesor.- decía el chico, con la frustración a flor de piel.- Disculpe que le haya hecho repetir la lección otra vez.-

No tienes que disculparte, ambos sabemos que no se puede evitar.- el joven exhaló un suspiro llenó de exasperación.- No tienes que sentirte mal.- Leo agradeció con una leve sonrisa.- Aunque debes admitir que aún recuerdas los cuatro primeros números.- esto último el pedagogo lo dijo con una sonrisa pícara, la cual contagió al niño.

Es verdad.- tenía que admitir.- Fue más fácil.-

Si tú quisieras…y no te estoy obligando a nada ni te quiero poner nervioso de nuevo.- advirtió el maestro.

Dabir.- le llamó Lázaro en tono de advertencia.

Yo solo digo que si tú quisieras, yo podría enseñarte música y así, avanzar un poco más con las matemáticas y quizás también con las letras, tal vez hasta podríamos aprender a leer con las notas musicales ¿Qué dices?- las miradas de todos los presentes se posaron sobre el joven quelonio.

Debía aceptar que era cierto, que quizás podría ayudarlo, André Rieu siempre dice que la música es la mejor medicina, es posible que tenga razón. Tanto los vivos como los fantasmas presentes, miraban con curiosidad al niño, pues lejos de ponerse nervioso o querer cambiar el tema, parecía estar meditando la posibilidad de aceptar las lecciones, apostando todo a una sola mano, el profesor preguntó de nuevo.

Y… ¿Qué dices hijo? ¿Aceptas ser mi primer alumno de música después de tanto tiempo?- el chico no contestó de inmediato, primero miró al señor Summers, quien esperaba animado su respuesta, también dirigió la vista a su padrino, a su abuelo e incluso al joven tío Jules que se encontraba sentado junto a la abuela, toda la familia esperaba la respuesta del niño, el cual sonrió animado.

Profesor... me gustaría... ser su primer alumno.- los hombres de color aguardaron un momento en espera de algún "Pero"…pero este no vino.

Entonces… ¿Es verdad?- preguntó Vaudoux a su niño.- ¿Estudiarás música?- el niño solo dijo que sí con un leve movimiento de cabeza. La fiesta se hizo.

¡Ese es mi muchacho!- gritaba Vaudoux al tiempo que lo abrazaba y levantaba.

¡Muchas felicidades!- exclamaba ahora el profesor.

¡Bien hecho!-

¡Felicidades!- le decían la abuela y Jules respectivamente.

Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.- le aseguraba el maestro Yoshi abrazándole por la espalda.

Gracias.-

¿Y estás seguro?- pidió saber su padrino.- Porque no te vamos a forzar y te puedes retractar cuando quieras ¿Verdad?-

¡Claro!- respondía el profesor.- No hay problema, no te vamos a molestar… ¿Te encuentras bien?- quiso asegurarse.

Yo…- explicó el niño.- Me siento un poco nervioso, no lo niego.- decía al tiempo que se apretaba las manos nerviosamente.- Y temo no poder hacerlo bien o quedar en ridículo.- la familia le escuchaba contenta.- Y solo espero que en verdad el mundo no se nos venga encima.- lo pensó un momento.- Quizás debería retractarme antes de que algo malo pase…- los adultos intervinieron.

No, no, no.- se escuchó por todas partes.

Tranquilízate, tranquilízate.- iniciaba Lázaro.- Nada malo va a pasar.-

Por el contrario hijo.- le seguía el señor Summers.- Lo mejor está por venir.- apenas dijo esto, el conocido escándalo que hace el motor de la camioneta familiar, anunció la llegada del resto de la familia.

¡Vaya!- comenzó Lázaro.- Ya era hora que llegaran.-

Espera ver las caras que pondrán cuando se enteren que vas a estudiar música muchacho.- le comentaba el profesor al niño, pero este no se vio del todo de acuerdo.

No creo que les haya ido muy bien.- la seriedad con la que el niño había dicho esto, dejó inquietos a ambos adultos.

Sube a tu recámara y no te acerques a ninguno de ellos hasta que los haya limpiado ¿De acuerdo?- a pesar de los deseos de negarse rotundamente, el joven de blanco no tuvo más que aceptar las ordenes y subir a su habitación.

Espera.- le llamó el profesor, que primero fue a la cocina y regresó con las manos llenas.- Toma.- dijo entregándole un plato con dos emparedados cortados a la mitad para formar cuatro triángulos y papas fritas, más un vaso con jugo de manzana fresco.- No queremos que vuelvas a sufrir una descompensación.- el niño los tomó y subió a su recámara, esperando saber pronto qué ocurrió.

Por su parte, el profesor y Vaudoux salieron a recibir a los viajeros, al abrirse las puertas de la camioneta, en especial la del costado, pudieron percatarse de la falta de bolsas y cajas, los chicos con caras largas, Mickey aun sollozando y Splinter con el brazo lastimado.

¡¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?!- pidió saber el profesor.

Esa cosa se nos apareció en el baño y sujetó al sensei.- explicó Rafael bajando del auto.

¡¿Es en serio?!- preguntó asombrado el viejo maestro al tiempo que veía a su amigo el sacerdote, revisando la herida.- ¿Se ha vuelto más fuerte?- el houngans negó con la cabeza.

¿Cree que vuelva a atacarnos?- preguntó el roedor preocupado.

No, no hay manera de que regrese con ustedes, su nueva casa no está conectada con la vieja, el terreno tampoco ha tenido ni tiene un umbral, y todo lo que traigan lo purificaré, de esa manera no los podrá contactar.- explicaba el sacerdote.- Ahora mismo le limpiaré eso, para que ya no le moleste.- el roedor se vio pensativo.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Casey al experto.- Se suponía que con sus guardianes no nos atacarían.-

Y así debía ser ¿Siguieron todas las reglas?- la familia se vio en silencio.

Pues…- inició Donatello.- Estábamos asustados, y discutimos…pero muy poco, bueno, algo y…- la seguía pensando.- Creo que no seguimos todas las reglas.-

Les dije que no debían pelear entre ustedes y que no tuvieran miedo.-

Es fácil decirlo.- se quejaba Casey.- Pero allá abajo, eso es imposible.-

No es imposible.- se escuchó decir a Splinter.- Somos ninjas, somos disciplinados, se supone que íbamos a recuperar nuestras pertenencias, no a salir corriendo como unos cobardes.- los muchachos guardaron silencio, a ninguno le gustó lo que dijo el sensei, por una parte porque era cierto, pero por otra, les recordaba al viejo y estricto maestro, y francamente temían que repitiera sus malas mañas.

Hamato.- le llamó el houngans con el mismo sentimiento que los chicos.- ¿Se encuentra bien?- el roedor le miró ya más tranquilo.

Sí só, sólo... sólo estoy herido en mi orgullo.- luego se giró y pudo leer las miradas de los niños.- Dis... disculpen si los asusté, lo siento.-

Está bien, están agotados, ahora mismo les haré una limpieza y podrán subir a bañarse y descansar.- sin comprender nada de esto, el quelonio de rojo preguntó.

¿Primero es la limpieza y luego el baño? No entiendo ¿No se supone que es todo al mismo tiempo?-

Esta vez no jovencito, vienen de un lugar muy contaminado, así que el trabajo a seguir es diferente.-

Pues vamos ya que me estoy cansando.- exigió el muchacho, cuando el sacerdote le puso el alto.

Espera un momento seuntjie gewaag (Muchacho atrevido)- el ninja rojo le miró desconcertado.- El que decide quien va primero y a qué hora soy yo.- el chico cruzó los brazos y suspiró molesto.- Primero irá el más pequeño.- dijo señalando a Mickey.- Después el señor Hamato, die jong talent (El joven genio) y después ustedes dos, así que pónganse de acuerdo en quién va primero.- ordenó al tiempo que se llevaba a Miguel Ángel.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, luego de atender a Mickey, el sacerdote, vistiendo una túnica blanca y varios abalorios salió y fue pidiendo al siguiente, el maestro Splinter cedió su lugar a Donatello y después a Casey, castigo de parte del roedor a su segundo hijo por ser grosero con sus mayores. Ya después vino el turno del ninja rojo, el cual molesto, cansado y con nada de la poca paciencia que posee, siguió al sacerdote al costado de la casa, ahí vio una puerta que sobresalía del piso, una clásica entrada al sótano, donde al parecer se haría la limpieza.

¿No podíamos entrar al sótano por la cocina?- preguntó el chico al ver que el sacerdote abría la puerta.

No, porque la familia te atacaría al acercarte a la puerta, ahora sígueme.- cuando el chico llegó a bajar la mitad de la escalera, el sacerdote ordenó.- Ahora cierra los ojos.- el quelonio iba a preguntar el porqué, pero prefirió ahorrarse las multas, con cuidado el chico fue guiado los últimos escalones y el camino hasta dónde se llevaría a cabo el ritual por el sacerdote, al tiempo que le daba más indicaciones.

¿Qué lugar es este?- preguntó al percibir un aroma a alcohol y yerbas.

El cuarto de los muertos.- esto impresionó al guerrero.

¿Qué no es el sótano?- una risita por parte del houngans respondió por él.- Y ¿Por qué lo llaman así?-

Por muchas e interesantes razones, mismas que no te diré, porque no estás iniciado.- el guerrero bufó disgustado.- Bien, ahora debes permanecer quieto, no abras los ojos y no digas nada sin importar lo que pase, es simple ¿Entendiste?-

Por supuesto.- respondió despectivamente.- No soy ningún tonto.-

Eso lo veremos.- de inmediato el sacerdote fue en busca de lo necesario.

Y exactamente.- volvió a tomar la palabra el guerrero, desobedeciendo las indicaciones.- ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer?-

¿Has escuchado el termino…"Rameo"?-

No.-

Bueno…- dijo.- Ahora sabrás de qué se trata.- de pronto el sonido de una botella se escuchó.

¿Qué fue eso?-

Una botella de vodka.- esto hizo sonreír al atrevido guerrero.

¡Ohhh! Esto se está poniendo interesante.- murmuró.- ¿Me da un poco?- con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro, el houngans dijo.

Por supuesto.- y dicho esto, el hombre de fe dio un gran trago a la botella y la escupió directamente en la cara del muchacho, al final del baño, Rafael abrió los ojos.

¡ ¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS CREE QUE…?!- gritó furioso, pero fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cara con ramas de palma.

¡Te dije que no abrieras los ojos ni que hablaras!- y antes de que el ninja de rojo pudiera decir algo más, el sacerdote comenzó a azotarlo y a rezar un canto en su lengua nativa.

¡ ¿Pero qué…auch?! ¡Ya basta, ay! ¡Déjeme, aaaayyyyy!-

¡Guarda silencio!- exigió el houngans, hasta que por fin el chico obedeció y soportó el rito en silencio. Luego de varios y eternos minutos, la ceremonia terminó.- Ahora te sacaré de aquí.- volvió a tomar la palabra el houngans al tiempo que guiaba al niño aun con los ojos cerrados, por un camino contrario al que usaron antes.- Presta atención a lo que te voy a decir.- el chico escuchaba cada palabra, acompañada del abrir de una puerta, de pronto sintió que cruzó el umbral.- Abre los ojos.- este obedeció.- Allá están las escaleras que llevan a la cocina, ve directo a ellas y no mires para atrás ¿Entendiste stoute seuntjie (Muchacho malcriado)?-

Sí.- comenzó a avanzar rumbo a la escalera.- Todo menos lo último.- murmuró para sí.- el tramo que debía cruzar para llegar a las escaleras, le pareció eterno, daba cierta inquietud el ambiente de ese sótano, debía admitirlo, pero al llegar al primer escalón, la curiosidad estaba ganando la partida, el chico iba a voltear, cuando…

¡Paaff!- una sonora bofetada le fue dada, directamente del lado por el que estaba girando la cabeza.-

Pero que…- apenas decía cuando escuchó una potente voz que le ordenaba.

¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!- el niño no lo pensó dos veces, subió las escaleras y salió de la cocina rumbo al segundo piso en un santiamén.

Rafael no miró atrás como le fue ordenado, no se atrevió a hacerlo al llegar al umbral de la puerta rumbo a la cocina y mucho menos cuando llegó a las escaleras que suben al segundo piso, estaba aterrado, esa voz ¿De dónde salió? ¿Quién era, quien lo golpeó? ¿Cómo pudo ser, de dónde sacó las fuerzas ese ser? Mientras buscaba respuesta a todas estas preguntas, el quelonio de rojo llegó al segundo piso ya a paso lento, antes de ir directo a su cuarto, alcanzó a escuchar que Donny y Mickey estaban en la recámara de Leonardo, al perecer, ya lo estaban poniendo al tanto de todo lo ocurrido. Se acercó a escuchar.

Fue horrible.- decía Don sentado a un lado de su hermano mayor con una mitad de sándwich en sus manos y una toalla sobre sus hombros, ya se había bañado en el cuarto de Leo.- Hubieras visto.-

Esa cosa.- decía el pequeño que también se había bañado en la recámara de su hermano y devoraba un emparedado.- Atrapó, al sensei y no, pudimos salvar, al señor pato.- esto entristeció a Leo.

¡Oh, Mickey!- dijo cuándo…

¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntaba el segundo de los Hamato en el umbral de la puerta, aun apestando a alcohol y visiblemente golpeado.

¡¿Qué te pasó?!- pidió saber Leo, al tiempo que se levantaba e iba directo a donde estaba su hermano.

¿Pues qué va a hacer? Tú padrino que se dio gusto dándome de ramazos y bañándome en vodka y babas.- Leo le advirtió con la mirada por su manera de hablar del ritual.

Pero lo que tienes en la cara, ese no fue él.-

¿Entonces quién me golpeó?- Leo pudo ver que detrás del atrevido quelonio venía su abuelo.

Creo tener una idea.- dijo para luego tomarlo de las manos.- Vamos, el baño está listo.- Rafa la pensó un momento, seguro Leo había ofrecido lo mismo al ver a los otros dos llegar, por eso estaban con él ya aseados y no los culpaba, pues francamente no tenía ganas de ir a su recámara él solo.

Está bien…- dijo mientras era guiado por Leo.- Gracias.- luego de varios minutos, el apasionado guerrero salió del baño secándose con una toalla blanca, y se encontró con los dos menores sentados en la cama del mayor, mucho más relajados y luchando por llegar a la meta en el video juego de carreras.

¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó el líder al verlo salir.

Ya mejor.-

¿Quieres un sándwich?- preguntó extendiendo el plato a donde estaba, el cual solo tenía la mitad de Rafa, este lo miró un momento, seguro era la merienda de su hermano, Rafa levantó la vista a dónde estaba Leo.- Vamos, nosotros ya tomamos uno.-

Gracias.- dijo luego de tomarlo, pues tenía hambre.

¿Así que no pudieron sacar nada?- comenzó el tema.

No.- dijo el segundo al mando.- Apenas se nos apareció ese desgraciado, salimos corriendo como desquiciados, pegando de gritos y casi atropellándonos.- lejos de molestarse con la situación, el chico de blanco le sonreía.

¿También el... sensei?- al verlo tan divertido con la situación, Rafa sonrió y dijo.

Fue el primero en gritar.- Leo se cubrió la boca, para que no se escuchara su risa.- No puedo creer que te estés riendo.-

Lo siento.- decía sonriendo.- Es que, con lo que me contaron los chicos, de cómo iban de cuarto en cuarto, me recordaron a Scooby doo cuando iba investigando junto a sus amigos.- reía.- Y eso que el sensei gritara primero…es increíble.-

Sí…- admitía el segundo con una sonrisa.- Suena divertido.-

Volverán a intentarlo ¿Verdad?- el segundo se vio pensativo.

No lo sé…supongo.- el joven se veía desanimado.

¡Claro que lo harán!- decía el mayor.- Y será mejor esta vez.- le animaba.

Eso espero.-

Ya que todos, incluyendo al mismo houngans se encontraban limpios y descansados, se reunieron para la cena, el grupo de viajeros ya se veía más tranquilo y podían contar su experiencia en la alcantarilla. Poco a poco fueron relatando desde la llegada al garaje, la frialdad y soledad del lugar, la pesadez que se sentía al ir bajando por el elevador, para después encontrarse con la casa en penumbras.

Era aterrador.- decía Casey.- Se sentía que te observaban por todos lados.- el grupo estaba de acuerdo.

Al primer lugar que entramos fue al cuarto del maestro Splinter.- contaba Don.- Y desde ahí Casey vio que una sombra subía al segundo piso.- Abril y los dos hombres de color se sorprendieron.

¿Y aun así subieron?- preguntó la pelirroja.

Así es.- respondió Splinter.- Teníamos qué hacerlo.-

¿Y qué pasó?- pidió saber el profesor.

Al principio nada.- explicaba el roedor.- Pero luego de estar varios minutos en la recámara de Leonardo, la cama comenzó a moverse sola.-

¡¿Es en serio?!- exclamaron Abril y Dabir.

¡Es verdad!- respondió Donatello.- Rafa y Mickey iban a sacar la cama del cuarto, cuando esta comenzó a moverse sola.-

¡Dios! ¿Y qué hicieron?- preguntó Abril.

Salimos corriendo del cuarto al pasillo.- respondió su novio.- Y ya nos habríamos ido desde ese momento, pero el maestro Splinter se negó.-

Teníamos una misión.- agregó el roedor visiblemente molesto por haberla fallado.

Y ¿Qué más pasó?- quiso saber Lázaro.

Seguimos sacando cosas de los cuartos sin importarnos lo que metíamos en las bolsas.- contaba Rafael.- Así terminamos los últimos cuartos, cuando Mickey dijo que quería su estúpido pato de goma.- el antes mencionado se encogió apenado en su asiento.

¡Rafael!- le llamó la atención su padre.

Sí, sensei.- dijo en tono aburrido.

Fue ahí cuando esa cosa se nos apareció.- explicaba ahora Donny.- Cuando escuchamos gritar al maestro y a Migue, cuando entramos y vimos que esa cosa tenía sujeto al sensei del brazo, sentí que se me iban las fuerzas.- admitía.- No me pude mover, solo hasta que vi a Rafa y a Casey correr para ayudarlo, fue que me pude despegar del piso y fui a ayudarles también.-

Yo tenía mucho miedo.- confesaba avergonzado el menor.- Quería ayudar y a la vez irme de ahí corriendo, pero no lo hice, no hasta que lo vi liberado que todos juntos nos fuimos corriendo.-

Y cuando llegamos al elevador, las cosas que habíamos sacado del cuarto del sensei ya no estaban.-

¿En serio?- tomó la palabra el profesor.- ¿Esas cosas se las llevaron…?-

Así parece.- le siguió el pelinegro.- Porque cuando llegamos al ascensor, no había nada de lo que habíamos rescatado, fue impresionante.-

Jamás escuchamos que las hubieran sacado o arrastrado.- contaba Rafa.- No comprendo cómo lo hicieron.-

¿Volverán mañana?- preguntó el joven líder al grupo.- Habían dicho que irían diario.- ninguno de los viajeros dijo nada.- Yo podría acompa…-

¡NO!- le gritaron tanto los viajeros como los que se habían quedado con él.

¡¿Por qué no?! ahí están nuestras cosas y Mickey ya no puede ir, se pone muy nervioso, yo podría…-

¡No!- volvió a interrumpirlo su padre.- Tú no irás a ese agujero, no con esa cosa ahí escondida.-

Pero sensei…-

No.- fue definitivo.- No quiero que te arriesgues.- explicó al niño.- El clima y el lugar no te favorecen.- Leo deseaba insistir, pero también debía obedecer.- Nosotros nos organizaremos y volveremos a bajar.- el primogénito no estaba del todo conforme, no hasta que miró a su abuelo y este le sonrió, que Leo aceptó.

El abuelo dice que irá con ustedes.- esto animó al grupo.

¡Eso es genial!- ¡Qué bueno!- ¡Así no creo que nos pase nada malo!- ¡Eso espero!- decían todos.

Y esas no son todas las buenas noticias.- tomó la palabra Vaudoux.- Aquí sí que pasaron cosas buenas.- tanto Splinter como el resto le miraron extrañados.

¿Qué sucedió?- ahora era el turno de Summers, quien se puso de pie para ser visto y escuchado por todos.

Leonardo ha aceptado… ¡Estudiar música conmigo!- al principio ninguno comprendió.- ¡¿No es grandioso?!- la familia miró al niño impactados.

¿Eso es cierto?- pidió saber el padre a su hijo, quien solo dijo sí, de manera tímida y con un movimiento de cabeza.

¡No lo puedo creer!- exclamó Casey, para luego Rafa preguntar.

¡¿De verdad?!- el resultado fue el mismo.- todos se pusieron de pie de lo más contentos para abrazarle.

¡Eso es sorprendente!- ¡Felicidades!- ¡Me alegro tanto!-

¿Estás seguro?- preguntó su padre de pie a su lado.

Yo…- dudo el chico.- Aún tengo miedo, pero…- todos le miraron.- Pero no quiero tenerlo más…- su padre le abrazó con fuerza.

Estoy tan... orgulloso de ti.- declaró su padre mientras lo estrechaba con fuerza.- Tan orgulloso.-

Gracias.- decía el niño, disfrutando del abrazo de su padre.

Y ¿Cuándo van a comenzar?- preguntó la pelirroja.

Mañana mismo.- dijo el profesor.- Antes de que se arrepienta.- todos rieron.

Eso no sucederá.- aseguró el roedor que conoce a su hijo.- Si dijo que aprendería, aprenderá.-

¡Excelente!- celebraron.

Eso significa… ¿Qué aceptarás la guitarra?- la pregunta de Mickey hizo que todos miraran atentos a Leo.

¿Aun puedo?- preguntó este a su padre, quien sonriente dijo.

¡Por supuesto que sí mi niño! Si ha sido tuya desde un principio.-

Gracias.-

¡Vamos por ella!- gritó el menor de los ninjas, al tiempo que tomaba de la mano a su hermano mayor y lo sacaba corriendo de la mesa al segundo piso.

¡Espérenme!- gritó Don levantándose y siguiéndolos.

¡Yo también quiero ir!- clamó también Rafa corriendo tras ellos, seguido muy de cerca del pelinegro.

¡Yo también voy!- la pelirroja los vio irse.

¡Aach, niños!- se quejó al principio, para después levantarse de la mesa y salir al segundo piso.- Con su permiso.- dijo y se fue con las risas de los mayores a sus espaldas.

¡Niños!- exclamó divertido Lázaro.- No cabe duda que han alegrado mi casa.- meditó un momento.- Les estaré eternamente agradecido por este tiempo que pasamos juntos.-

Por el contrario Vaudoux-san.- dijo el roedor.- Soy yo el que no podrá pagarle nunca todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, desde el habernos rescatado de ese monstruo en el apartamento de la señorita O'neil, hasta el haber liberado a mi hijo Leonardo, de la prisión en la que yo mismo lo metí.- tanto Lázaro como Dabir.- le miraron atentos.- Le debo tanto, y no tengo palabras para decir todo lo que…excepto…gracias.-

El placer ha sido mío.- ambos hombres se dieron las manos agradecidos por lo que han recibido.

Esa noche, después de la cena, los jóvenes tardaron un poco más despiertos, todos tocaban y revisaban la guitarra, además de pedirle al dueño que le sacara algunas notas, no fue hasta que Splinter les llamó por tercera vez, que por fin decidieron irse a la cama.

¡Buenas noches!- se escuchaba decir a Splinter en las habitaciones de sus hijos.

¡Buenas noches sensei!- le contestaban, para después volver a la recámara de su primogénito, el cual ya comenzaba a sucumbir al hechizo de la medicina moderna.

¿Aun despierto?- preguntaba al chico, que trataba de mantenerse despierto.

Yo…- decía adormilado.- Sólo... quería... agradecer…-

¿Agradecer?- preguntaba el padre sentándose a su lado y abrazándolo.- ¿Por qué?- el chico se acurrucó en sus brazos.

La, guitarra…es…muuyy…bonita.- el anciano sonrió.

Me alegra que te guste.- la vieja rata miraba un momento a su hijo dormir entre sus brazos, para luego decir.- Pero…soy yo quien debe agradecerte.- el niño no preguntó a qué se estaba refiriendo su padre, pues este ya dormía profundamente.- Por no haber sucumbido ante el veneno.- después de depositar un tierno beso en la frente de su hijo, lo dejó descansar en su cama.

Al día siguiente los viajeros volvieron a preparase para ir a la guarida, bajo promesa de que el maestro Yoshi los acompañaría esta vez, debían admitir que se sentían más seguros de volver, solo que ahora Miguel Ángel no los acompañaría, simplemente el niño no podía soportar más la presión de volver a un lugar embrujado, estaba aterrado, la sola idea de tener que visitar la vieja guarida, lo hacía temblar, por lo que Abril se ofreció a tomar su lugar en vez de ir a la tienda de antigüedades. Mientras ellos se aventuraban en el alcantarillado, Migue sería testigo de la primera lección de guitarra de su hermano mayor, estaba de lo más contento.

Bien.- tomaba la palabra el profesor.- Ahora conoceremos el nombre de cada cuerda de la guitarra.- indicaba al niño, ya con el instrumento fuera de su estuche y descansando en el regazo del alumno.- Las cuerdas se cuentan de abajo hacia arriba, de la primera a la sexta, ahora veremos los números del uno al seis.-

Genial.- exclamó Leo sin mucho ánimo al respecto.

No te rindas.- pidió su pequeño hermano.- Se te quedarán grabadas…tarde o temprano.- Leo sólo sonrió.

Bueno.- continuó el profesor.- Conoces las notas musicales ¿Verdad?- ambos chicos dijeron sí.- Bien, la primera cuerda.- la señaló.- Es "Mi", le sigue "Si", "Sol", "Re", "La" y por último de nuevo "Mi" ya te explicaré por qué se repite.-

La clase continuó de lo más amena para todos, Mickey no prestaba mucha atención a las lecciones, pues prefería ver como su hermano disfrutaba de la instrucción, en especial cuando conseguía sacar los primeros acordes a su guitarra, su sonrisa era incomparable.

¡Excelente!- decía el profesor a su alumno, que en su primera lección, había sacado los acordes pedidos al pie de la letra.- ¡Realmente excelente!-

¡Gracias!- decía el chico, para luego preguntar a su hermanito que lo miraba a través de su celular.- ¿Qué estás haciendo Mickey?-

Documento cada momento.- decía mientras grababa.- Para que no me estén preguntando cómo fue.- esto último no le interesó al primogénito, pues a continuación, venía la lección de partituras.

Por su parte, los viajeros trabajaban en la antigua guarida con más libertad de movimiento, el ambiente seguía siendo intranquilo, pero a diferencia del día de ayer, sentían que podían trabajar sin sentirse vigilados, ya llevaban más de dos horas sin que les sorprendieran con una sombra que se deslizaba de un piso a otro ni mucho menos un mueble que se moviera a voluntad. Lo que más les impresionó, fue ver que todo lo recolectado el día anterior había vuelto a ser colocado en su lugar, obligándolos a entrar de nuevo a cada recámara y volver a buscar dentro de cajones y demás muebles, una pesadilla para los viajeros originales.

¡Miren lo que encontré!- llamaba Don al grupo desde el segundo piso junto a Abril.

¿Qué encontraste?- preguntó Rafa en el primero, recibiendo todo para llevarlo al elevador.

El disco de Leo.- tanto Splinter como Casey salieron de la recámara del roedor, para que el maestro preguntara.

¿En dónde lo encontraste?-

Sobre la mesa de noche.- respondió la pelirroja.

¡¿Quueee?!-

¡Pero no estaba ahí ayer!-

Pues ahora lo está.- dijo el ninja de morado.

Esto debe ser una mala broma.- comentaba el pelinegro llevando una bolsa a Rafa.- ¿Van a querer todos los muebles?- tanto los quelonios como el mismo roedor lo pensaron un momento.

Yo no tengo problema con mi cama.- comenzó Donatello.- Ni creo que Mickey lo tenga, así que las llevaremos.-

Yo duermo en una hamaca, no tengo problemas en conseguirla.- decía Rafa.

Por mi parte, también puedo sacar mi cama.- finalizó Splinter.- Pero no creo que debamos llevar la de Leonardo.-

Estoy de acuerdo, no después de verla brincar por el cuarto.-

Y supongo que ni el cabeza hueca de Miguel Ángel la querría volver a ver.- dijo Rafa después de Don.

Yo puedo conseguirle una cama nueva a Leo.- dijo Abril.- Bueno, de segunda mano.-

Y ¿De dónde la sacarías?-

De las ventas de garaje o de los demás bazares, yo tengo una en la tienda de antigüedades, pero se parece mucho a la que ya tiene.-

O sea que es un catre.-

¡Rafael!-

¡Es la verdad! lo que Leo tenía por cama era un catre.- seguía discutiendo.- Aun ahora no comprendo cómo podía recibir a Mickey cuando veía una película de miedo o tenía una pesadilla ¿Cómo podían dormir los dos juntos sin caerse de la cama? Yo no puedo, digo, yo no podría.- la familia se quedó pensando.

Como ya había dicho antes.- finalizó el roedor.- Le compraremos otra cama a Leonardo, le agradeceré mucho que me pueda conseguir una de buen tamaño señorita O'neil, una que sea fuerte, de madera si es posible, así espero que pueda dormir correctamente ahora que volvamos a la guarida.- esto extrañó a Casey y a Rafael.

Y ¿Por qué no habría de dormir correctamente en casa?- preguntó primero Rafa.

Bueno, porque antes no lo hacía.- los hermanos meditaron al respecto.- Sé que mucho tenía que ver con mi exagerado comportamiento, por ello no quiero que lo vuelva a revivir al mirar la vieja cama.- eso sonaba coherente.

Entonces debemos sacar los demás muebles ¿Y la cocina?- la familia lo pensó.

Los aparatos funcionan.- dijo Donny.- Y la mesa funciona también, así que podremos llevarlas.-

Pero eso será en otro viaje, ahora la camioneta no podría con todo.- esto descorazonó al grupo.

Y pensar que aún falta mucho por sacar de aquí.- la familia suspiró cansada.

Así fueron los siguientes días para nuestros amigos, fue un ir y venir de la vieja guarida a la casa de Vaudoux, para que luego de limpiar las posesiones, llevarlas a la nueva casa, el recolectar lo más común de sus propiedades les llevó al menos una semana, el laboratorio de Donatello, su taller y equipo de seguridad, ese requirió de mucho más tiempo, pero al final, la guarida quedó vacía.

En la sola mudanza la familia se llevó cerca de un mes, obviamente cuando llevaron las cosas al castillo, estas solo fueron dejadas en cualquier rincón que encontraron, lo que significaba que debían llegar a ordenar los muebles y decorar sus respectivas habitaciones, el trabajo aun abundaba, pero igual, el momento de decir adiós al hotel del señor Vaudoux estaba cerca.

Fin del capítulo 23.


End file.
